El Legado
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: MSLN AU. Tras la pista de un asesino en serie despiadado; las vidas de una dedicada enforcer, una pequeña niña que lo ha perdido todo y una joven academica van cambiar radicalmente. Fate y Nanoha se enfrentaran al lado mas oscuro de la naturaleza humana.
1. El Comienzo no siempre es el principio

Hola a todos.

Esta es la versión re-editada del fic con la ayuda de Galadan. Gracias a sus sugerencias y aportaciones, he cambiado el título ya que creemos que quedara mucho mejor. La historia la continuaremos desarrollando en conjunto.

Este es un **universo alterno** donde no existe la magia y que no está relacionado con la trama original de MSLN; aunque la trama se desarrolla en un mundo tecnológicamente más avanzado que no es la tierra (cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia) y que hemos decidido llamar Rigel, para fines genéricos, simplemente por la referencia a las dos lunas que vimos en Midchilda en StrikersS.

El escenario principal es la Ciudad de Midchilda, donde la Agente Especial Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, investiga crímenes violentos de diferente índole para la TSAB. Debido a la importancia de un caso en particular, a ella junto con su equipo, le asignan la investigación del caso de un presunto asesino en serie. Fate tiene un pasado trágico (como en la serie) y durante la cacería de este asesino, Fate se enfrentara con los fantasmas de su pasado, tendrá que reconocer lo que es verdaderamente importante para ella y tendrá que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte.

En esta historia veremos a muchos personajes de la serie y aunque está centrada en Fate, pues desde luego también Nanoha y Hayate tendrán un papel fundamental. Dado que a Galadan y a mi nos encanta la pareja de Signum y Shamal también les daremos un espacio por aquí.

**Notas de Utilidad:** Para este fic tuve que reajustar un poco los nombres de las agencias, asi que estas referencias les serán de utilidad

_TSAB:_ Tactical and Strategic Bureau Authority, por sus siglas en inglés y como será conocida en esta historia y en la traducción al inglés, Autoridad Federal de Táctica y Estrategia. Esta agencia está vinculada con las fuerzas armadas pero descentralizada por lo cual cuenta con autonomía de acción. En términos prácticos, hemos convertido a TSAB en una combinación de lo que serían el US FBI y CIA (ciertamente una combinación interesante)

_División Táctica de TSAB: _Una de las tres ramas principales de TSAB, a cargo del Almirante Gil Graham. Las otras dos son las de son las de Inteligencia y el comité de Enlace con las Fuerzas Armadas.

_Subdivisión de Terrorismo y Armas de Destrucción Masiva de la División Táctica:_ A cargo del Almirante Clyde Harlaown (Si en este fic, el padre de Chrono vive)

_Subdivisión de Unidades Especiales:_ A cargo de la Almirante Lindy Harlaown. Tiene bajo su cargo 9 unidades para operaciones especiales de investigación, inteligencia y contrainteligencia. Aunque son 9 unidades, en este fic es muy probable que solo interactúen la 6 y la 9.

_Sección 6: _Unidad táctica Especializada en Crímenes Violentos de diversas índoles asi como incidentes que afecten la seguridad civil. Esta unidad esta 100% enfocada en la protección de la sociedad civil y está a cargo de la misma, la Coronel Hayate Yagami.

_Sección 9:_ Unidad táctica de Operaciones. Esta unidad está enfocada 100% a operaciones "especiales" (por no decir clandestinas). Todo lo que se NO puede hacer por medios "políticamente correctos" se hace mediante esta unidad. Asi mismo, es la que se encargada de manejar los incidentes con nivel de clasificación ULTRASECRETO y que por ello, tienen relación con las fuerzas armadas. A cargo de la misma está nuestro "amigo" el General Regius Gaiz.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha principalmente y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres, (y que no solamente serán Fate y Nanoha por cierto) asi como otros contenidos sexuales. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**El Legado** por Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 1.** **El comienzo, no siempre es el principio.**

_Light is the left hand of darkness  
and darkness the right hand of light._ _  
Two are one, life and death, lying  
together like lovers in kemmer,  
like hands joined together,  
like the end and the way_

_La luz es la mano izquierda de la oscuridad  
y la oscuridad la mano derecha de la luz._ _  
Dos son uno, vida y muerte, yaciendo  
juntos como amantes en el kemmer,  
como manos estrechadas,  
como el final y el camino_

_**Suburbios de la Ciudad de Midchilda. Día 12 del Doceavo mes. 22:00 horas.**_

"_Muy pocas cosas en la vida me duelen tanto como el sufrimiento de los que no pueden defenderse." _

"_Un animalito abandonado a su suerte, un animal salvaje cazado para satisfacer un ego arrogante; una mujer abusada por un marido que ha jurado protegerla pero, especialmente… un niño que se cruza involuntariamente en el camino de un monstruo."_

Con el cuerpo tenso, los puños apretados y la mirada endurecida, la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, líder de la División Internacional de Crímenes Violentos de la División Táctica de TSAB, se obligaba a mantenerse en pie en medio del horror de la última escena del crimen a la que había sido convocada.

Hacia solo unos minutos, sus segundos al mando se habían llevado a la única sobreviviente de la masacre que estaba a su alrededor. Aunque de momento, no sabían que tenían entre manos, Fate estaba segura de una cosa, era terrible. El departamento de policía de la región los había llamado debido a la magnitud de la tragedia frente a ellos, debido a la existencia de esa pequeña sobreviviente y especialmente, por la zona donde se había producido la tragedia. Todavía estaban verificando las identidades de la familia, pero sean quienes fueran, vivían en una zona de la ciudad reservada para las personas influyentes de los altos niveles de gobierno. Ese caso iba a ser un clavo ardiente para quien sea que estuviera a cargo y esa, era ahora Fate, o mejor dicho su jefa, la Coronel Hayate Yagami.

Fuera quien fuera el responsable de lo que estaba a su alrededor, seguramente no contaba con haber dejado vivo a un testigo potencial.

Fate recorría el espacio en que se encontraba lentamente con la mirada, tratando de enfocarse en lo que ese espacio había sido. La estancia era tradicional de las casas familiares en Midchilda, el área común por excelencia donde la familia se reunía después de un día de trabajo o estudio para convivir, cenar, jugar, hacer cosas triviales con seguir las noticias del día, los deberes escolares o pasar el tiempo con los amigos. Era muy amplia, con grandes ventanales mirando hacia el norte cubiertos por eficientes persianas automatizadas y los últimos adelantos tecnológicos para hacer la vida fácil y segura a sus habitantes; los colores cálidos de las paredes y el escaso pero cuidado mobiliario hablaban de sencillez y calidez. La familia se sentía cómoda en ese espacio, se sentían seguros, cobijados, se sentían en confianza.

Ese era el lugar que el asesino había escogido para su actuación. Y se había tomado su tiempo. Fate estaba segura de eso pese a que los peritos forenses estaban todavía trabajando en silencio y con eficiencia a su alrededor. Todavía era muy pronto para saber quién había muerto primero pero en ese momento había cuatro cuerpos sin vida distribuidos de una forma que definitivamente no dejaba nada al azar, hablaba de una cuidadosa preparación y una ejecución implacable.

Un hombre adulto, despojado casi del ochenta por ciento de la piel de su cuerpo con precisión quirúrgica estaba literalmente colgado en forma crucifijo en la parte norte la estancia, frente al gran ventanal. Fluidos sanguinolentos todavía escurrían desde la parte superior de su cuerpo para gotear tímidamente hasta el charco a sus pies donde el resto de su sangre se coagulaba.

Directamente frente a el, en el extremo sur de la estancia, una mujer, presumiblemente la esposa del hombre; con las manos atadas a la espalda y fuertemente amordazada, había sido empalada utilizando un sofisticado poste metálico de poco más de metro y medio anclado al piso con pernos de construcción pesada. Fate nunca había visto algo como eso, el asesino tenía que haberlo construido ex profeso para ese fin. Salvo las marcas de las ligaduras en las muñecas y en la boca, la piel de la mujer estaba inmaculada.

En los extremos este y oeste de la estancia, desnudos y dolorosamente amarrados sentados en sillas idénticas, dos jóvenes adolescentes que Fate calculaba que no debían tener más de trece años y que debían ser los hijos mellizos de la pareja, habían sido asesinados de un solo profundo tajo en la garganta. El corte había sido tan profundo que la cabeza de ambos jóvenes colgaba hacia atrás en un ángulo infame que hacía que Fate casi volviera el estómago. La sangre alrededor de ellos se había extendido sobre el piso, manando de las terribles heridas y manchando las paredes y el piso.

Fate se estaba esforzando al máximo para mantenerse fría y serena en medio de esa locura; durante sus años de experiencia en crímenes violentos y especialmente en casos de homicidios seriales, había desarrollado la técnica de tratar de ver el espacio como era antes del crimen y después sobreponer la imagen de cualquier horror que hubiese sido cometido, pero nunca se había enfrentado a algo como esto. Los esfuerzos de sus subalternos Vice y Alto tratando de prepararla para lo que vería fueron en vano. Poder analizar una escena como esa era fundamental para el éxito futuro de la investigación, Fate lo sabía pero se encontraba atrapada tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado ahí, de absorber la magnitud del hecho, de registrar la mayor cantidad de detalles que después le servirían para armar este caso con su equipo y al mismo tiempo, trataba de sobreponerse a la mezcla de emociones en su interior.

Sin quererlo, su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la pequeña cabecita rubia que Shamal se había llevado en brazos hacía poco rato. La niña estaba viva pero completamente en shock. Fate hizo un último esfuerzo racional para centrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer ahí, haciendo notas mentales sobre lo que quería preguntarle a Shamal acerca de la pequeña. Independientemente de los sentimientos de Fate, la niña sería fundamental para la investigación.

Las luces de la habitación estaban ahora encendidas, pero cuando Fate llegó después del mensaje urgente de Alto, la habitación todavía se encontraba como la había visto el primer oficial que llegó y que empezó la cadena de llamadas, subiendo y subiendo de rango hasta llegar a la jefa de Fate. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminada por la luz de las dos lunas llenas de Midchilda y unas cuantas lámparas incandescentes flotantes a la mínima intensidad, estratégicamente colocadas. Tal como se usarían en una cena íntima durante un encuentro de enamorados.

Una vez que supero el shock de entrar por primera vez a esa estancia, Fate convocó con una llamada urgente a todo su equipo. Ahora todos ellos estaban desplegados por toda la casa haciendo diversas actividades en conjunto con el departamento de policía local.

Fate sintió más que ver una sigilosa presencia enfundada en un uniforme negro muy similar suyo, detenerse a prudente distancia de ella, esperando. Todo su equipo sabía que no debían interrumpirla en esos momentos. Girándose, Fate encaró la mirada dura de Signum, líder de la división Wolkenritter dentro de la escuadra de investigaciones que ella comandaba. No había necesidad de explicaciones y palabras innecesarias entre ellas, aunque Signum tenía solo dos años trabajando directamente para Fate era la persona de mayor confianza para ella y sin duda, quien mejor la conocía.

-Los técnicos han terminado su trabajo, Fate. Están listos para levantar la escena cuando lo indiques -.

Sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, Fate dio sus indicaciones.

-Que salgan todos, apaguen las luces como estaban cuando llegamos y denme unos minutos más -.

Signum ya estaba volteándose para seguir las instrucciones de su comandante cuando la voz de Fate la detuvo.

-Signum… ¿Shamal ha informado algo respecto a la niña?-

Signum arqueo una ceja con ligera sorpresa. No fue la pregunta de Fate, sino el tono con el que la hizo lo que llamó su atención.

-Sí, se comunicó conmigo hace un par de minutos. Está en las instalaciones de investigación y medicina de la agencia, le aplicó unos sedantes y le está haciendo exámenes ahora mismo. Todo parece indicar que físicamente, está ilesa -.

Fate no hizo más preguntas y volvió a su examen de la escena, mientras Signum se alejaba para cumplir sus indicaciones.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la habitación estaba nuevamente en silencio, a oscuras solo con las pequeñas lámparas encendidas a los lados de cada uno de los cuerpos.

Fate camino hasta quedar frente a cada uno de ellos, volteándose para ver lo que cada uno había visto antes de morir. Con un escalofrío en la espalda, empezó a imaginarse lo que dirían el informe de la autopsia de los cuerpos y conforme iba entendiendo, pese a sus años de experiencia, sintió la presión de una garra de acero apretándole el corazón. Realmente iban a enfrentarse a un monstruo.

Cuando salió a la calle, ya todo su equipo estaba reunido esperándola. El aire era muy frío, ya que era el principio de la temporada invernal en Midchilda, pero para Fate fue refrescante, se sentía afiebrada después de estar en esa estancia. Acomodando su melena rubia detrás de su oreja, se acercó a su equipo. Dos hombres, uno de ellos muy alto y tres mujeres la esperaban, enfundados en sus uniformes negros. Los demás técnicos y agentes de policía, sabían perfectamente quienes eran y se mantenían a respetuosa distancia.

-Indícales que ya pueden proceder Signum -.

Un breve gesto con la cabeza fue la estoica respuesta de su segunda al mando, sin embargo no se movió para seguir las instrucciones como lo haría habitualmente.

-¿Falta algo?- preguntó Fate intrigada.

- Mientras estabas haciendo la última revisión de la estancia, Zafira encontró algo que deberías ver -.

Fate recorrió a todos con la mirada. Sea lo que fuera, evidentemente todos ya lo habían visto. Alto, Vice y la joven más joven integrante del equipo, Lucino Liilie se veían serios y con la mirada sombría.

-Por aquí –indicó la voz profunda de Zafira, encabezando la marcha de vuelta a la casa.

Fate notó que Signum se unía a la marcha pero Alto, Vice y Lucino, se quedaban esperando en el mismo lugar.

Zafira entró a la casa y sin pasar por la estancia siguió directamente hasta las escaleras, subiendo a las habitaciones del segundo nivel que Fate todavía no había visto. Nada en el resto de la casa indicaba la vejación que había sufrido la familia que vivía en ella. Todo estaba perfectamente inmaculado, a excepción del olor a sangre que se extendía ya por todos los espacios.

Nada más de entrar la habitación detrás de Zafira, Fate supo que se trataba de la habitación de una niña. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con detalles en azul claro y rosa, y aunque la decoración y el mobiliario eran sencillos como el resto de la casa, había muchos juguetes y modelos a escala, delicadamente distribuidos, y varias fotos enmarcadas.

Zafira fue directo al closet, lo abrió de par en par y se hizo a un lado para que Fate mirara.

Fate se quedó paralizada. El closet estaba completamente vacío, y un mensaje estaba escrito con sangre en la pared blanca del fondo, donde algunas de las letras se veían con más relieve que las demás. Le tomó unos segundos a Fate entender porque. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón latía desbocado. El mensaje era para ella.

"YO LA DEJE VIVIR… FATE".

Su nombre no estaba escrito con sangre como originalmente había pensado, sino con tiras de piel ensangrentada. Por eso se veían esas letras con más relieve que las otras.

-No estamos seguros de que se refiera a ti, – dijo Signum como si leyera la mente de Fate. –Puede tener muchos significados.-

Pese a que Fate reconocía que Signum tenía razón y conforme pasaban los segundos se sentía más en control de sus emociones, todavía un escalofrío recorría su espalda solo de ver su nombre escrito con piel humana.

-¿Los técnicos forenses ya estuvieron en este cuarto?- logró decir con voz controlada pero tensa.

-No todavía. Zafira me lo mostró poco antes de que salieras-.

-Necesitamos que hagan una revisión mucho más exhaustiva ahora. De _toda_ la casa, con extremo detalle, sin dejar ningún rincón fuera. Esto hecha por tierra la idea de que el asesino pudiera no saber de la niña.

-Aparentemente,- fue la escueta repuesta de Signum. Ella prefería estar 100% segura de las cosas y eso, solo sería posible cuando estuviera frente a frente con él.

Normalmente Fate coincidiría totalmente con ella, pero esta vez su instinto le decía que era mucho más grave que cualquier cosa que hubieran tenido entre manos antes.

-Yo iré con los muchachos a la oficina para empezar a ordenar lo que tenemos hasta el momento. Tú y Zafira quédense para supervisar las cosas aquí y tengan extremo cuidado con la información de este cuarto. No podemos evitar que la noticia del asesinato sea publicado pero de este cuarto, nadie debe enterarse.-

Signum y Zafira asintieron. Era el procedimiento normal, pero en este caso sería todavía más crucial.

-Reunámonos cuando terminen. Tal vez Shamal ya tenga algo también respecto a la niña – Fate había dado sus instrucciones finales dando la espalda al closet abierto y al aterrador mensaje. Necesitaba recuperar la totalidad de su control y ver las cosas con claridad.

-Ese es otro punto que tenemos que mencionarte Fate.- dijo Signum con voz serena.

Zafira tomó con mano enguantada una de las muchas fotos que estaban distribuidas por la habitación y se la tendió a Fate. Era una foto familiar. Fate pudo reconocer al hombre, a la mujer y a los adolescentes en la foto.

-La niña que se llevó Shamal no es la que aparece en las fotos de este cuarto- terminó Signum.

La información finalmente encajó en la mente de Fate. La niña que Shamal se había llevado era rubia. Eso había sido lo que más había conmocionado a Fate desde el principio. La niña era rubia como ella y por el estado en el que se encontraba; tal vez había visto el infierno, como lo había visto Fate cuando tenía casi su misma edad.

La niña que miraba sonriente a Fate desde la fotografía tenía el cabello rosa violáceo, de un tomo muy similar al de su madre. Los chicos y el padre tenían el cabello rojo. Fate miró hacía las demás fotos. En ninguna aparecía una niña rubia.

Fate apretó los dientes y se endureció, alimentándose de la rabia que crecía en su interior.

-Avísenme cuando hayan terminado aquí y estén en camino para la oficina.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Era casi medianoche y Signum y Zafira se miraron sabiendo que iba a ser una noche todavía muy larga.

_**Suburbio Habitacional de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda. 24:00 hrs. **_

Tres jóvenes se reían alegremente mientras caminaban entre las calles arboladas hacía el piso que compartían cerca de la universidad. El enorme complejo universitario de Midchilda donde estaban todos los edificios educativos y las áreas de investigación, había promovido el crecimiento de un área urbana aledaña donde vivían muchos de los académicos y los investigadores. Aunque era demasiado caro para los estudiantes que por lo general vivían en los dormitorios universitarios mientras duraban sus estudios o en viviendas arrendadas mucho más lejos de la universidad; ese grupo de amigas en particular, se las había apañado para convencer a sus padres durante su último año y juntando la ayuda de sus padres junto con el ingreso de sus primeros trabajos, lograron rentar un espacio amplio para las tres.

Ahora, todas unas académicas e investigadoras de la universidad, ya no necesitaban ayuda para seguirlo rentando aunque tenían otros problemas. Como sus padres, que decían que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores y autosuficientes económicamente para vivir solas, es decir cada una por su lado; ser responsables y quizá incluso sentar cabeza casándose y formando una familia; pero ellas a sus 28 años, seguían perfectamente felices tal como estaban y de momento, no veían razón alguna para cambiar. Vivian en una zona privilegiada, en un edificio hasta lujoso se podría decir y gracias a que juntaban sus ingresos, podían hasta vivir holgadamente sin que les faltara nada. Podían hacer exactamente lo que les viniera en gana, cuando les viniera la gana y sin darle razón a nadie. Era realmente el paraíso para una mujer joven e independiente.

Sus padres sin embargo, no dejaban de insistir y ese era el tópico de conversación mientras caminaban, sin prisas pese al frio incipiente a su alrededor.

- … y entonces Nanoha, PARECE que tu papá ha estado platicando mucho con el mío últimamente!- decía la joven rubia que había hablado durante los últimos diez minutos de corrido mientras le picaba el hombro a su amiga pelirroja como si le reclamara.

-Mou, Alisa-chan…eso no es justo. ¡Yo te podría reclamar lo mismo!- se defendió mientras fingía ofenderse – ¿que no fue tu papá el ultimo que nos dio el sermón de la responsabilidad y la edad adulta?-

Ese día los padres de Nanoha las habían invitado a cenar a su negocio, el restaurante Midoriya que había empezado como una modesta cafería cercana a la escuela elemental donde asistieron y se conocieron desde pequeñas hacía más de 15 años, y que ahora era un respetado y reconocido establecimiento de comida gourmet internacional.

-Hay que reconocer que los padres de Nanoha-chan son los más considerados, Alisa-chan. Ellos no tratan de presionarnos para que" hagamos algo con nuestras vidas" ya, ya, ya – intervino conciliadora la morena del grupo.

-¿Entonces esa pregunta de si ya teníamos una relación seria con alguien que era, Suzuka?- inquirió la rubia suspicaz.

- Bueno, Alisa-chan eso es un poco culpa tuya. Hablas de un chico diferente cada vez que te ven- dijo Nanoha con mirada pícara.

-¡Eso es porque hay que estar segura del elegido!, Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? Hay que besar muchos sapos para encontrar al príncipe.- se defendió Alisa.

-Bueno, pues yo prefiero encontrar a mi príncipe dentro de mí misma especie- contraatacó Nanoha mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa el control de la puerta de seguridad de su edificio.

-¡Hey, pues no parece que te esfuerces mucho! - Alisa acompaño ahora su reclamo con un golpe ligero pero más fuerte que el anterior - El nuevo director de la Biblioteca Infinita de la Universidad ha hecho varios intentos fallidos de acercarse a ti y en buena medida han sido fallidos gracias a ti.-

-Ahh…no otra vez, Alisa-chan. ¡Ya te he dicho que Yunno-kun y yo somos amigos solamente! Recuerden que…- Alisa ya conocía la explicación y no la dejó terminar.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sabemos, fue nuestro compañerito unos meses durante la escuela elemental, hace muuuchos años. ¡Que coincidencia!...- y haciendo una pausa dramática, Alisa agregó en tono aún más fuerte- ¿Y eso qué demonios importa para que lo encames ahora!

-¡Alisa! – tanto Nanoha como Suzuka voltearon, golpeando a su amiga por hacer semejantes comentarios casi gritando a todo pulmón a media calle. Y como solía sucederles a veces, se quedaron ahí argumentando como niñas a mitad de la calle pese a que en realidad eran respetadas catedráticas e investigadoras de la universidad Rigeliana.

Hasta que una voz masculina interrumpió su discusión.

-Buenas noches señoritas, parece que están un poco solas por aquí, pero nosotros les podemos ayudar-.

Las tres amigas se dieron cuenta hasta entonces de que cuatro jóvenes se habían acercado a ellas mientras hablaban. También se dieron cuenta en ese momento que los muchachos y ellas, eran las únicas personas en los alrededores en ese momento. Las calles, aunque iluminadas, estaban totalmente solitarias. Durante el regreso se les había hecho más tarde de lo habitual y aunque era una zona muy segura, algo en la actitud de ellos era amenazante y Nanoha apretó levemente el control de la puerta; estaban a poco más de cincuenta metros de su casa.

-Pues estas equivocado, porque no necesitamos ayuda con nada. – respondió Alisa en tono seco y sin inmutarse.

-Vamos, la noche es joven y se ve que ustedes quieren divertirse, nosotros queremos divertirnos… ¡Todos nos divertimos! – El más audaz de ellos seguía hablando mientras todos se acercaban un poco más, sonriendo. –Así que para empezar, ¿cómo se llaman bellezas?-

Alisa estaba parada un poco al frente de sus amigas, con Nanoha y Suzuka flanqueándola. Las dos se mantenían serenas, pensando si quizá debían empezar a llamar a seguridad de la zona o si eso solo empeoraría las cosas con esos muchachos tarados.

-Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia. Dejen de molestar ya.-

Y habiendo dicho eso, Alisa se dio la vuelta, indicando a sus amigas el camino hacia su casa. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para ellos, los chicos rápidamente se interpusieron en su camino cerrándoles el paso y acercándose aún más a ellas que antes. Aunque seguramente eran más jóvenes que ellas, eran más altos y lucían fuertes. No parecían delincuentes, sino chicos estúpidos sin mucho que hacer, buscando problemas. Tal vez, incluso eran incluso alumnos de nuevo ingreso de la universidad.

-¡Vamos, vamos! No sean aburridas,- siguió insistiendo el líder, pero ahora sus compañeros intervinieron también envalentonados, preguntándoles sus nombres y ofreciendo ir a otro lugar para hablar y conocerse mejor.

-¡No pueden rechazarnos así sin conocernos! Eso sería totalmente injusto. Sentémonos un poco hablemos y verán que la van a pasar de lo más bien.-

Las chicas solo esperaron un poco sin responder a ninguna de las proposiciones de los chicos, mirándolos fijamente con enojo hasta que finalmente se estos se callaron.

-La respuesta es no a todo. Ahora si no quieres que llamemos a la policía para reportarlos, dejen de estorbar el paso y mejor aún, dejen de molestarnos.- Alisa estaba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho en actitud desafiante.

Los chicos se rieron estruendosamente. – ¿Si?-

Nanoha trató de intervenir, ya que al parecer la actitud desafiante de Alisa no las estaba ayudando a salir del aprieto.

-Escuchen chicos, esto es realmente muy desagradable. Su actitud es bastante irrespetuosa y ofensiva. No sé si sean estudiantes de la universidad o no, pero lo mejor es que lo dejen ya. -

El líder del grupo, aunque había estado argumentando con Alisa, no había quitado el ojo de Nanoha durante todo el rato y aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse ahora a ella.

-Eres muy linda y tienes una voz preciosa, porque no hablamos de algo más agradable para que veas lo equivocada que estas,- y extendiendo la mano trató de tocar el rizo de cabello rojo que caía por la mejilla de Nanoha, quien empezaba a alejarse para evitar el contacto cuando vio la mano invasiva ser atrapada en el aire por un puño enguantado de negro.

La sorpresa se dibujó en las caras de los cuatro chicos mientras miraban a quien los había interrumpido. Al igual que ellos cayeron sobre el grupo de chicas desprevenidas, sobre ellos habían caído tres figuras vestidas de negro y que ahora los miraban fija y seriamente sin decir palabra.

El líder del grupo, miraba alternativamente con la boca abierta de su mano suspendida en el aire a la mujer rubia que la tenía firmemente sostenida. Una mujer rubia incluso un poco más alta que él y a sus imponentes compañeros igualmente vestidos de negro e impresionantemente altos.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la voz de la mencionada mujer dando instrucciones mientras le colocaba esposas de restricción de movimientos tan rápidamente que no pudo ni siquiera resistirse.

-Vice, Alto… arresten a los otros. - La mirada de la rubia era implacable. Sus subalternos la miraron con un poco de sorpresa al principio pero se apresuraron a seguir sus instrucciones mientras los chicos trataban infructuosamente de defenderse. –Y llamen a la policía local para que se los lleven.-

En menos de un minuto, los cuatro estaban sentados en la acera totalmente intimidados bajo la mirada severa del Sargento primero Vice Granscenic, quien les estaba indicando porque los habían restringido y que procedería cuando la policía llegara.

Fate, quien hasta el momento no había hablado con las tres jóvenes, las miró preguntando en un tono un poco más cordial pero todavía con seriedad, - ¿Están todas bien?-

-¡Por supuesto! Gracias por el apoyo pero teníamos la situación perfectamente bajo control. – Se apresuró a decir Alisa confiadamente.

-¡Alisa! No otra vez…- dijo Suzuka, asestándole un codazo a su imprudente amiga para que se callara de una vez. -Muchas gracias Agente, la verdad es que se estaba poniendo muy incómodo. Es muy raro que cosas así pasen por aquí y no sabíamos si llamar a la policía,- explicó Suzuka haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza hacía Fate agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

- Siempre deben considerar llamar a la policía, y sería conveniente que no aceptaran alargar esas conversaciones con extraños a mitad de la noche en una calle desierta,- les dijo Fate seriamente, -Nunca se sabe que puede pasar.-

Mientras Fate hablaba, Nanoha quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, la miraba intrigada. Era obvio que ellos no eran policías, la chica había reconocido el uniforme de la TSAB. No sabía que ellos también podían hacer arrestos en casos como ese, ella estaba segura que su competencia era únicamente federal.

- Eh, como decía, si, muchas gracias pero no es necesario que nos regañe a nosotras también agente. – a Alisa le molestaba un poco el tono de reproche de la rubia. Está bien, si les habían ayudado un poco pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Alisa-chan, yo creo que ellos no son policías. Son de la TSAB,- dijo Nanoha por fin, mirando a Fate.

En ese momento, Alto interrumpió pidiéndole a Fate un minuto para hablar con ella. Llevándosela un poco aparte, para que las chicas no escucharan le informó sus preocupaciones.

-Disculpa Fate, entiendo que hayas querido intervenir, pero no podemos extralimitarnos. Nosotros no podemos arrestar a estos chicos. Vice les está dando un susto y yo llame a nuestros amigos en la estación de policía y afortunadamente nuestros amigos Nakajima están de guardia hoy y vendrán a echarnos una mano, pero la verdad es que estos chicos todavía no habían hecho nada.-

- ¿Entonces debíamos esperar hasta tener una escena como la de dónde venimos, Alto? - La mirada de Fate era dura y había un dolor velado ensombreciendo sus ojos carmesí. Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio un par de segundos. Hasta que Fate finalmente, suspiró y tranquilizó a su subalterna.

-Entiendo a qué te refieres Alto, tal vez es solo que hoy estoy menos tolerante. Démonos prisa, no contaba con esta interrupción y tenemos que llegar a la oficina lo más pronto posible.- Fate se veía menos tensa después de ponerse de acuerdo con Alto sobre lo que harían cuando sus amigos policías llegaran y fue a reunirse nuevamente con las chicas.

-Entonces… ¿ya nos podemos ir agente? La verdad es que ya es muy tarde y se ve que ustedes ya tienen todo bajo control.-

Fate miró a la rubia descarada mientras sus amigas la reñían por dirigirse a ella de esa forma. Esa chica debía ser realmente problemática.

-¿Su casa está muy lejos?- inquirió Fate. Lo que menos quería es que se metieran en más líos.

-Es el edificio es esta ahí adelante, agente. Ya estábamos por llegar cuando esos chicos nos abordaron.- le informó Suzuka tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pese a la cercanía, Fate ofreció caminar con ellas mientras Vice y Alto esperaban con los chicos por la policía. El tramo fue realmente rápido, asi que Fate les explicó rápidamente que no podrían arrestar a los jóvenes pero que les darían una amonestación y que de todas maneras tuvieran mucho cuidado y siempre, llamaran a la policía. Especialmente si esos chicos en particular, volvían a molestarlas.

Bajo la luz de la entrada del lujoso edificio, Nanoha pudo por fin, ver con más claridad los rasgos de la rubia agente. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos pero firmes, cincelados, pero lo que más la impacto fueron sus ojos, de un profundo color carmesí con un dejo de tristeza que de alguna forma entristeció un poco a Nanoha y se la quedó mirando sin decir una palabra.

Fate notando la mirada de la pelirroja, carraspeo un poco y se despidió de ellas rápidamente para ir a reunirse con su equipo. Suzuka y Alisa entraron rápidamente a su edificio pero Nanoha se quedó mirando hacia la figura de la rubia que se alejaba hasta que se percató que sus amigas la miraban a su vez.

-¿Entras o vas a pedirle el teléfono?- la molestó Alisa.

-¡Oh Alisa-chan! ¿Y a que viene eso por cierto?- la pelirroja protestó entrando a su vez y siguiendo a sus amigas al ascensor.

-Pues te la quedaste viendo embobada hace un rato,- añadió Alisa bastante perspicaz.

-Pues la agente es realmente bonita,- terció Suzuka – Y es muy alta.-

- Pero tenía una mirada triste, - dijo Nanoha mas para ella que para sus amigas, aunque eso no importó para que Alisa expresará su opinión.

-Pues eso no le ha ayudado mucho a Yunno que se diga…-

-Ya Alisa-chan. Deja el asunto de Yunno por la paz, eso fue lo que nos metió en este lío para empezar, si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo tontamente en la calle…- Nanoha se quedó callada de pronto.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigas al unísono, mientras llegaban a su piso y el ascensor se abría para darles y los detectores de movimiento encendían las luces y los demás sensores inteligentes de la vivienda.

Nanoha caminó hasta el gran ventanal que miraba había la entrada principal del edificio. Desde el quinto piso, todavía se podía ver al grupo de personas y la figura de Fate encaminándose hacia ellos.

-Pensaba que no le preguntamos su nombre.- dijo Nanoha sin voltear a ver a sus amigas, con la mirada fija en la figura en movimiento de Fate, pensando porque tendría ese velo de tristeza en la mirada.

Mientras caminaba con paso firme y sin voltear atrás, Fate notaba a su vez que se había sonrojado un poco. La chica pelirroja de ojos azules la había mirado fijamente antes de despedirse, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Muy pocas personas podían ver a la persona que Fate realmente era, y que esa completa desconocida le transmitiera ese sentimiento, la desconcertaba.

Cuando Fate llegó al grupo, Lucino se había bajado del auto y se había reunido también con ellos ya que los oficiales de policía Tiida Lanster y Ginga Nakajima habían llegado y estaban también dándoles un buen regaño a los chicos.

Antes de dar la indicación a su equipo para partir, se acercó nuevamente a los chicos sentados en la acera. El oficial Tiida Lanster quien los estaba amonestando severamente en esos momentos guardo silencio frente a Fate.

Fate miro fijamente al líder, el que había estado a punto de tocar a la pelirroja, diciéndole –Espero que tengas el sentido común para no volver a molestarlas a ellas o a alguna otra chica nunca más en tu vida. Reza porque ellas en particular, ni siquiera se tropiecen en la calle porque si escucho la más mínima queja de su parte, voy a ir por ti y no te va a gustar nada, lo que te va a pasar.-

Tiida, Ginga y los miembros del equipo de Fate hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para controlar su asombro. Fate acababa de amenazar con la mano en la cintura y con toda naturalidad a un ciudadano.

-¿Me exprese con claridad?-

El chico solo atinó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza, totalmente encogido sobre sí mismo antes la dureza de la mirada de Fate.

Después de eso, y de asegurar a sus amigos policías que pronto se verían para ponerse al día, los dejaron para ir a sus oficinas, hacía donde se dirigían para iniciar las investigaciones sobre el terrible asesinato cuando se toparon con el grupo de chicos y chicas a media calle y decidieron quedarse un poco para ver qué pasaba realmente.

-Qué bueno que insististe en que nos quedáramos Fate, esos chicos podrían haberse puesto violentos y quizá las chicas lo habrían pasado mal.- Lucino quien era muy joven, se había preocupado por las chicas desde el primer momento que las vieron.

- Si, es mejor evitar los incidentes antes que pasen,- la breve distracción había alejado su mente de la escena terrible que habían presenciado durante unos minutos, pero ahora que iban camino a la oficina, la cabeza de Fate estaba 100% concentrada en lo que tenían que hacer. Una familia había muerto. Una pequeña niña había sobrevivido. ¿Había sido realmente por la voluntad del asesino? ¿Por qué? Había muchas más preguntas que respuestas como siempre que tenían que enfrentarse a un caso difícil, pero ahora había una pregunta que inquietaba a Fate más que ninguna otra, ¿era realmente su nombre el que estaba escrito en la pared del closet? Y si era así, ¿por qué?

-Aunque hay algunos incidentes terribles que no pueden evitarse, Lucino.- decía Fate mientras miraba hacia las calles vacías y oscuras por la ventana del auto,- se acercan a nosotros como una tormenta o como la oscuridad en medio del océano. No hay nada que podemos hacer para evitarlos.

Vice, quien conducía ahora el auto en lugar de Lucino, apretó el volante. Él sabía porque Fate estaba de ese ánimo sombrío. –Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo, Fate.-

Esa hubiera sido tradicionalmente la línea de Fate, aunque con otro sustantivo. Aunque agradecía el esfuerzo de Vice, tendrían que hacer mucho más que solo darse ánimos mutuamente.

-Tenemos que hacerlo Vice, o muchas personas más, van a morir.-

* * *

Gracias a todos.


	2. Reencuentros

Versión re-editada del fic con la ayuda de Galadan. Por favor, revisar el capítulo 1 para referencia utiles.

Gracias. El nuevo soundtrack del capítulo es "Angels" por Within Temptation.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**

* * *

El Legado **por Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 2. Reencuentros.**

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

_Angel centelleante_

_Yo creo_

_Que tú eres mi Salvador_

_En mis tiempos de necesidad_

_Cegada por mí fe_

_Yo no pude escuchar_

_Todos los susurros_

_La advertencia tan clara_

_**Suburbios de la Ciudad de Midchilda. Dia 12 del Doceavo mes. 23:30 horas.**_

"_Los miro desde la distancia, no estoy en primera fila pero tampoco tan lejos. Lo suficiente para sentir el ambiente, escuchar los susurros de los mirones... Oler su miedo. Me divierte ver la escenificación que realizan, cómo pretenden tener todo bajo control; me complace ver la movilización de recursos. ¡Y todo por mí! Me cuesta trabajo no sonreír mientras los miro caminar de un lado para otro, apurados, dando órdenes e instrucciones, manteniendo a las personas alejadas. Aun detrás del cerco de seguridad puedo ver las caras de algunos de ellos cuando salen de la casa. Realmente aprecian mi obra. Especialmente ella. La vi desde que llegó. La esperaba. Contaba con que vendría… cuento con que ella sea mi oponente, no, más bien lo anhelo. Finalmente está aquí y me está mirando, través de mi obra. Le dejé un mensaje, Es muy buena, es una lástima que ya se haya ido. No puedo esperar a volver a verla, no puedo esperar a nuestro siguiente encuentro…Fate."_

-Signum- llamó Zafira discretamente, Fate recién se había retirado de la escena y la Teniente de cabello rosa se encontraba dando instrucciones para que alejaran a la gente que se había acercado pese a lo avanzado de la hora debido a las luces de los vehículos de emergencia.

Sin mayor explicación, Zafira le tendió un delgado dispositivo con la última información que le habían entregado. No había necesidad de decir nada más, habían estado en unidades especiales del ejército juntos por 10 años, habían sido guerreros luchando espalda con espalda en las situaciones más difíciles, pero además que todo lo que habían vivido como militares, habían crecido juntos, los había adoptado la misma familia, eran hermanos de muchas maneras y desde hacía dos años trabajaban juntos mejor que nadie en el equipo de Fate. Zafira tenía tres años trabajando en el equipo de Fate, a donde ingresó después de retirarse de las fuerzas armadas y un año después, logró convencer a Signum de hacer lo mismo e incorporarse también al equipo. Ninguno de los dos de arrepentía de la decisión. Ambos le profesaban lealtad extrema a Fate y el hecho de que su hermana, e hija de la familia que los acogió cuando niños, Hayate Yagami fuera la Jefe de todos, no tenía nada que ver con su lealtad a Fate, como su oficial superior se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Dioses, esto va a ser realmente un problema.- musito Signum después de leer rápidamente la confirmación de la identidad de la familia que había sido asesinada y otra información relevante del caso. – Tenemos que avisar a Fate y a Hayate de inmediato.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 13 del Doceavo Mes 01:00 hrs.**

Pasaban de la una de la mañana cuando Fate y parte de su equipo se reunieron en la sala de juntas de la división. Hayate los esperaba ahí desde hacía varios minutos revisando también la información que se iba acumulando junto con su asistente particular, la agente Shari Finieno y otro agente veterano agente de campo a cargo de otro de los equipos de investigación y que también trabajaba como enlace con el equipo de Fate, Griffith Lowran.

-Se tardaron un poco chicos,- comento Hayate muy serena pese a la hora y a las últimas noticias, -¿me van a decir que había mucho tráfico a la medianoche?

-Hayate… buenas noches, o días,- comentó Fate mirando brevemente su reloj y sin dar más explicaciones a Hayate, encendió su dispositivo móvil donde tenía ya integrada toda la información que tanto Signum como Shamal ya le habían enviado dando las instrucciones para sincronizarlo con el de su jefa para compartir la información que ambas tenían.

-Tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada de emergencia, Directora Yagami,- explico Alto en lugar de Fate mientras que Vice y Lucino saludaban brevemente y tomaban sus lugares en la mesa.

Hayate solamente arqueó una ceja, mirando todo el tiempo a Fate.

Suspirando y sabiendo que su jefa no iba a dejarlo hasta saber que los había retrasado, Fate le explicó lo más breve y escuetamente posible, el pequeño incidente en el que intervinieron y se dispuso a empezar la recapitulación del caso que tenían entre manos, sin embargo, Hayate no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Ese tipo de tareas no nos corresponden Fate,- comento Hayate intrigada. Signum ya le había dado detalles de la escena del crimen y le había hecho saber que también estaba preocupada por Fate, y no solo debido al mensaje que habían encontrado. – ¿Todo está bien?-

-Por supuesto,- aseguró Fate, -y entiendo el punto Hayate; es solo que no me pareció apropiado irnos de ahí como si nada, dejando solas a esas chicas.-

Fate y Hayate se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos, hasta que Hayate decidió dejarlo estar por el momento y concentrarse en el problema principal que tenían. Ya hablaría con Fate después.

-La identidad de la familia ha sido confirmada. Megane Alpine y su esposo Logan Alpine, así como sus hijos Dyane y Méhari. Ella era una prestigiada investigadora de la Universidad de Midchilda hasta hace un par de años, y Logan Alpine era un reconocido parlamentario- recitó Hayate de lo que ya había leído en los informes que le habían proporcionado, aun mirando fijamente a Fate.- Sobra decir que nuestros superiores están más que interesados en que este caso se resuelva rápida y efectivamente. Digamos que Logan Alpine tenía amigos poderosos, los cuales están ahora bastante… inquietos.-

El dispositivo móvil de Fate mostraba en la enorme pantalla holográfica una fotografía de la familia Alpine como las que habían visto en la casa durante la inspección.

-¿Qué hay de la niña que se llevó Shamal? E igual de importante, ¿qué hay de la niña que aparece en las fotos con la familia Alpine?- preguntó Lucino mientras Fate seguía en silencio observando la pantalla donde las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra.

-La niña en las fotos familiares es Lutecia, hija menor de la familia Alpine. Hace un par de años, ella fue secuestrada y el caso sigue abierto, ya que no se ha tenido noticia de su paradero. Después de ese incidente, la Dra. Alpine se retiró de la Universidad. Aunque no está permitida la participación de civiles en asuntos de investigación de esta índole, Megane Alpine solo pensaba en encontrar a su hija y estaba dedicada a ello. Para ponerlo en blanco y negro, los Alpine influyeron mucho en la designación de los investigadores a cargo y ella estaba en constante contacto con ellos.

-¿Quién está llevando esa investigación?- pregunto finalmente Fate.

- La sección 9, el equipo de Regious Gaiz,- dijo Hayate y Fate no pudo evitar la sensación de rechazo al escuchar el nombre. Ni ella, ni Hayate eran muy apreciadas por el agente especial y General Gaiz pero dadas las circunstancias, supuso que no le quedaría más remedio que tolerarlas a ambas, ya que al parecer tendrían que hacer un poco de trabajo conjunto.

Después de transmitir a Fate la información que tenía respecto al caso de la niña Alpine, Hayate contestó el otro cuestionamiento de Lucino.

-La Dra. Alpine estaba completamente obsesionada con la búsqueda de su hija. Supongo que en parte, debido a un gran sentimiento de culpa, ya que la niña estaba con ella en la Universidad cuando desapareció. Hace un par de meses, Logan Alpine decidió hacerse cargo de la niña de recuperamos de la escena. No sabemos todavía las motivaciones pero se podrían especular varias teorías al respecto. Lo importante es que la niña que está con Shamal, de acuerdo a nuestros registros es Vivio Káiser.-

El aleteo de un recuerdo se agitó en la mente de Fate. Káiser. Estaba segura de que había escuchado ese nombre antes. Todos esperaron en silencio a que Hayate les diera más información aunque esta al final no fue lo que esperaban.

-El expediente de la niña es clasificado y no está disponible para nosotros.-

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron al unísono sus subordinados.

-¿Cómo esperan que podamos resolver este caso si mantienen información reservada?- preguntó a su vez Fate un poco más alterada de su comportamiento habitual.

-No creas que no he planteado ese punto.- aclaró Hayate, tratando de calmar a la Enforcer. –Hay muy pocas cosas que tienen el nivel de clasificación para que nuestra división no pueda tener acceso a ellas. Esta es una de ellas. Ya he dirigido una solicitud para la Almirante Lindy y la Directora General Gracia, pero el consejo directivo y los comités de las otras división deben aprobarlo a su vez asi que, tenemos que esperar y trabajar con lo que tenemos disponible de momento.-

-O sea que tiene ESE nivel de clasificación,- dijo Vice, meditabundo.

-Asi es,- y desbloqueando la información que sí tenía para todos, Hayate continuo explicando, - Vivio Káiser, seis años de edad, desde hace dos meses los Alpine son sus tutores legales y su expediente tiene el más alto nivel de clasificación de secrecía gubernamental. Asi sin más, no hay antecedentes familiares o particulares disponibles. Respecto a la condición física actual, necesitamos que Shamal nos de la información de su revisión.-

Justo en ese momento, casi como si Hayate le hubiese solicitado llegar al punto, la puerta automática se abrió deslizándose silenciosamente para darle paso a Shamal Yagami, al igual que Zafira y Signum había sido acogida desde muy pequeña por los padres de Hayate antes de morir. Aunque Hayate era para todos los fines, su hermana menor adorada, Hayate siempre respetaba la posición de Fate como superior inmediato de sus hermanos. Shamal era la encargada de todas las operaciones de investigación científica en el equipo de Fate. Aunque nunca había sido militar como Signum y Zafira, era extremadamente eficiente además de amorosa y Fate no podía pensar en su equipo sin ella. Para Fate, su equipo era el mejor gracias a la calidad de gente que trabajaba en él y no gracias a las relaciones como muchos otros envidiosos opinaban.

-Bienvenida,- la saludó Hayate, -no podías ser más oportuna.-

-Fate, chicos,- saludo Shamal a su vez. – ¿Signum y Zafira todavía no regresan? – preguntó mientras, al igual que Fate y Hayate, procedió a sincronizarse para compartir los datos que había recopilado.

-Ya deben estar por llegar. Estaban terminando algunos pendientes en la escena y venían para acá.- explico Fate y preguntó,- ¿Cómo está la niña?

Aunque pareció un poco decepcionada de que Signum y Zafira no hubieran llegado, se apresuró a explicar. -Físicamente, se encuentra bien. Todas las pruebas que se le practicaron indican que no tiene ninguna lesión física y no presenta abusos de otra índole,- imperceptiblemente todos suspiraron aliviados,- sin embargo la parte psicológica es otro aspecto. La niña está en estado de shock. No pudimos hacer que reaccionara a ningún estímulo, asi que decidimos sedarla profundamente por las próximas horas para darle un poco de tiempo a recuperarse. Esperamos que al recuperar la conciencia gradualmente pueda tener una reacción más positiva.-

-¿Cuál sería una reacción positiva?- quiso saber Fate.

- A estas alturas, cualquier cosa Fate. Estaba catatónica, cualquier reacción vital sería una oportunidad. Llanto, enojo, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea nos daría algo.-

-Entonces de momento estamos completamente parados con respecto a ella,- terció Vice.

-Así es. Necesitamos autorización para su registro personal y necesitamos muestre alguna señal de recuperación del shock,- dijo Hayate mirando intensamente a lo poco que tenían sobre ella como si súbitamente, las respuestas pudieran aparecer en la pantalla.

-Tampoco sabemos lo más importante,- comento Fate por fin,- por que el asesino la dejó vivir.-

-Tal vez si resolvemos eso podamos resolver este caso Fate,- dijo Griffith quien hasta el momento no había hablado y estaba sopesando todo lo que el equipo ponía sobre la mesa.

Mirando a Hayate, Fate preguntó por fin lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que supieron que el expediente de la niña era clasificado.

-Si esa niña es un expediente clasificado, ¿por qué la han dejado bajo nuestro cuidado? Y más aún, ¿porque estamos nosotros a cargo del caso?

Hayate sonrió apenas pícaramente. Sabía que ese pequeño detalle no se le escaparía a Fate.

-Digamos que tenemos nuestro prestigio Fate,- la Sección Seis que Hayate dirigía y la unidad de investigaciones que Fate lideraba eran reconocidas por su eficacia para el manejo de situaciones extremadamente difíciles y peligrosas. La verdad, es que tenían al mejor equipo técnico y campo y su especialidad era los casos más violentos o peligrosos.

–Además, tengo que reconocer que nuestros vínculos familiares son de utilidad a veces,- finalizó Hayate ampliando su sonrisa.

Mientras revisaban el resto de la información, Hayate les explico como el caso había ido subiendo de nivel y la importancia que tendría para ellos en los próximos días. Una vez que se hubo confirmado que las víctimas eran un parlamentario y su familia, y donde además uno de los miembros era un expediente altamente clasificado; las llamadas se habían sucedido en las diferentes esferas políticas y de seguridad hasta llegar a la Directora de las Secciones Especiales, la agente especial Carim Gracia; la directora general adjunta, la Almirante Lindy Harlaown quien además era la madre adoptiva de Fate, y el mismísimo Jefe de la división táctica de TSAB y Consejero del Gabinete de Seguridad del Parlamento, el almirante Gil Graham quien por si fuera poco, era además el tutor legal de Hayate. El caso tenía la más alta prioridad y los almirantes no tenían ninguna duda acerca de quienes eran las personas más indicadas para resolverlo.

-¿Cómo pueden mantenernos información reservada, si ese es el caso?- quiso saber Fate un poco más frustrada que antes, - ¡¿Cómo podemos saber incluso, si este terrible crimen no tiene que ver algo con esa información clasificada?

-Tranquila Fate, créeme que entiendo el punto. Tenemos que esperar.- trató de apaciguarla Hayate, haciendo aún más énfasis que la vez anterior. –La Directora Gracia y la almirante Lindy deben estar haciendo muchos malabares políticos en este momento. -

Pero a diferencia de su jefa, Fate había estado en esa casa, había visto y sentido.

-No Hayate, esta vez no lo entiendes. ¿Has visto las fotos de lo que ese tipo les hizo?- Fate estaba parada frente a su Jefa en actitud desafiante. – Yo estuve ahí Hayate. Quien haya hecho eso, no es humano. No al menos en el sentido que nosotros entendemos la palabra "humano". Esto va más allá de los juegos políticos.- Fate enfatizo aún más sus palabras, poniendo en pantalla las imágenes de la escena del crimen.

- Quién hizo eso,- dijo señalando a las imágenes, con la ira apenas contenida brillando en sus ojos carmesí - no muestra la más mínima señal de culpa, fíjate como ninguna de las víctimas tiene los ojos vendados, y mira la distribución. El maldito montó una sofisticada representación en ese crimen. Él quería que sus víctimas lo vieran y no solo eso, quería que se vieran los unos a los otros y lo que les hacía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, - preguntó Hayate intrigada, sentándose en el borde del asiento. Fate era condenadamente buena en lo que hacía, por eso su equipo era el mejor y algo que la estaba molestando muchísimo respecto a este caso, Hayate podía verlo con toda claridad.

- Mira la distribución de los cuerpos, uno en cada punto cardinal. De acuerdo a la información de los técnicos forenses que nos envió Shamal, en último en morir fue el padre, Logan Alpine; pero por la magnitud y el tipo de sus heridas, todo indica que inició el proceso torturándolo a él y fue a quien más tiempo le tomó morir. En segundo lugar está la Sra. Alpine. Al igual que su esposo, ella tuvo que haberlo visto torturando a su cónyuge y después, en medio de su propia tortura, vivió lo suficiente para verlo matar a sus hijos.-

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio. Hayate tuvo que admitir que la explicación de Fate era la más plausible por los hechos que tenían. Todos estaban en silencio.

- Este podría ser uno de los peores casos de hayamos tenido, Coronel Yagami,- le dijo Griffith, añadiendo,- la Enforcer Testarossa tiene razón, necesitamos toda la información que podamos recopilar, y es muy probable que esa información clasificada nos de alguna pista. No creo que la familia Alpine haya sido seleccionada al azar.-

-No, definitivamente no fue al azar. Todavía hay demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero ya me aterra lo que sí sabemos,- dijo Fate mirando la foto de la familia nuevamente en la pantalla. –Este individuo fue lo suficientemente cruel para hacer lo que les hizo a esta familia, lo preparó como el escenario de una representación teatral y además, fue lo suficientemente calculador para dejarnos un mensaje dentro del closet de la niña desaparecida y además de por alguna perversa razón, haber dejado a una testigo.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Hasta que Fate añadió.

-Cuando hables nuevamente con la directora Gracia, coméntale que tal vez este caso y el secuestro de la hija menor de los Alpine pudiera incluso estar relacionado.-

Hayate abrió mucho los ojos ante la sugerencia de Fate. –Eso sería…-

-Sí, lo sé,- coincidió Fate sombríamente,- sería aún más terrible, pero creo que ya hemos comprobado que estamos lidiando con un monstruo.-

Después de distribuir las tareas que tenían pendientes, Hayate salió para continuar insistiendo sobre el acceso al archivo clasificado de la pequeña Vivio. Fate junto con Alto y Griffith reconstruían la escena hasta el más mínimo detalle tratando de entender el modus operandi del asesino; Shari, Lucino y Vice buscaban la gran base de datos de la agencia acerca de la vida y los antecedentes de cada miembro de la familia, asi como algún otro caso, remotamente similar al que tenían entre mano.

Signum y Zafira se unieron en algún momento de madrugada, trayendo la última información de la escena; mientras que después de incorporar los resultados forenses Shamal regreso con la pequeña al área de investigación médica. El desayuno de todos fue apenas el café que pidieron que les trajeran para amortiguar el cansancio y siguieron hora tras hora hasta que el sol estuvo alto en el despejadísimo cielo azul de Midchilda.

**Suburbio Habitacional de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda. 6:00 hrs.**

Nanoha se despertó como siempre al primer rayo del sol. Le gustaba levantarse temprano cuando sus amigas ni siquiera pensaban en abrir los ojos, prepararse una fresca bebida natural o un té caliente (dependiendo del clima) y sentarse frente al gran ventanal de su apartamento para disfrutar de la salida del sol. Eran unos cuantos minutos de paz en su día, pero para Nanoha, eran maravillosos. Ahí podía pensar, planear, respirar y escucharse. No era una persona solitaria, aunque de niña había pasado mucho tiempo sola ya que era la hija menor y sus padres trabajaban y sus hermanos les ayudaban; eso había cambiado desde que Suzuka y Alisa eran sus amigas. Sin embargo, esos momentos de la mañana, le gustaba tenerlos a solas.

Ese era uno de los días en que pese al frío, había incluso salido al balcón. El aire frío erizaba su piel pero aun así se quedó varios minutos solo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el frío y respirando profundamente.

Estaba un poco desconcertada. El primer pensamiento que tuvo al despertar fue la imagen de la mirada triste de esa agente que prácticamente las había salvado la noche anterior. El segundo pensamiento fue la imagen de esa misma agente caminado sola por la calle en medio de la noche, después de dejarlas en su edificio.

"_¿Por qué estoy pensando en una desconocida?"_ se preguntaba mientras trataba de sosegarse.

Era difícil de explicar. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió tiritando por el frío. _"Será mejor que entre antes de que realmente me enferme"_, pensó antes de regresar a la calidez de la estancia. Casi sin querer, mientras se preparaba un frugal desayuno y preparaba sus cosas para ir a la Universidad, la imagen de la agente rubia regresaba a su mente.

Casi perezosamente los pensamientos se sucedían en la cabeza de Nanoha, recordaba las puyas de Alisa y reconocía que tal vez no hubiera sido mala idea pedirle el teléfono o haberle preguntado al menos su nombre. Después de lo que hizo por ellas, al menos deberían llevarle unos chocolates. Mientras peinaba abstraídamente su largo cabello frente al espejo, tuvo una mejor idea, uno de los exquisitos pasteles gourmet que sus padres preparaban en su restaurante sería ideal. Tal vez si preguntaba en la Agencia…

"_Pero que tonta soy, ¿Y que podría preguntar? ¿Cómo se llama la agente rubia que anoche estuvo en el suburbio de la Universidad salvando a tres idiotas en mitad de la noche? Vamos, Nanoha, por muy amable y decente que ella haya sido, lo más seguro es que no vuelvas a verla nunca más."_

Y ese pensamiento le causaba una a Nanoha extraña sensación tristeza.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, 12:00 hrs.**

Aunque fue una mañana intensa para todos y Fate estaba segura que había hecho mucho, una parte de ella sentía que no habían avanzado. La verdad es que después de todas esas horas, todavía no tenían la certeza de cual tenía que ser su siguiente movimiento.

La familia no tenía ningún enemigo evidente, no habían estado involucrados en ningún problema político o judicial y salvo el incidente del secuestro de su hija menor, nunca había habido nada fuera de lo normal en la familia.

Después de tantas horas, Fate se sentía frustrada, no tenían una sola pista que seguir. Estaba a punto de enviar a su equipo a diversas tareas de campo para ver que más podían encontrar cuando Hayate se reincorporó con noticias y para entonces ya era mediodía.

-Finalmente,- dijo Hayate sentándose en su silla con expresión triunfante.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- aventuró Fate, sentándose en el borde de la silla y mirando a su amiga y jefa, expectante.

-Digamos que fue un trabajo en equipo. La Almirante Lindy ayudó mucho. Ahora si tendrás que hacerle una visita, mi estimada Fate…se lo prometí,- le dijo Hayate a su vez, pero Fate en esos momentos, estaba más impaciente por ver el archivo. Pero antes de empezar a revisarlo, Hayate les hizo una advertencia con una seriedad poco usual en ella.

-Aunque esta información es crucial, recuerden el nivel de clasificación que tiene. En estos momentos, nos están dando autorización para verla, pero el nivel de…sensibilidad, de la información no ha cambiado; por lo que ahora también es nuestra responsabilidad, resguardarla.- Y agregó todavía muy seria. – Ahora que la vean lo entenderán, confío en que todos sabrán manejarla.-

Mientras Hayate se ponía de pie, en la pantalla aparecía la fotografía de un hombre joven pero de mirada penetrante y un tanto, inquietante. Sus ojos eran de dos colores muy diferentes entre sí, el derecho era verde profundo y el izquierdo, carmesí, muy similar al color de ojos de Fate. No era un rasgo muy común. Deteniéndose junto a la pantalla, Hayate lo miro y después miro a sus subordinados.

-¿Saben quién es el?- les preguntó a sus chicos.

Ellos se devanaron un poco, Fate sentía que la imagen le era familiar de alguna manera pero el pensamiento no tomaba una forma concreta.

-¿El Dr. Sankt Káiser?- aventuró Lucino con el ceño fruncido y no muy convencida mirando hacia la imagen.

- Correcto, muy bien Lucino,- corroboró Hayate mirando apreciativamente a su subordinada. - El Dr. Sankt Káiser fue un prestigiado investigador que hace poco más de 100 años cayó en desgracia por algunas de las teorías que plateaba respecto al mejoramiento de la raza humana. El Doctor pensaba que no era necesario esperar a que la selección natural actuara por sí misma y que había que ayudarle un poco.-

Entonces Fate recordó. Era un recuerdo de muchos años atrás y quizá por eso no lo relacionó tan rápido con su trabajo. Ella había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre, Sankt Káiser, en la voz de su madre, Precia Testarossa una prestigiada investigadora de la Universidad de Midchilda.

-Era brillante y muy joven pero hizo una serie de experimentos muy poco éticos que lo desprestigiaron a él y a su trabajo. Fue tan controversial que incluso fue juzgado por ello pero se suicidó antes de llegar a la cárcel, tenía apenas 30 años.- Añadió Lucino a la explicación de Hayate.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- quiso saber Fate intrigada, mirando a la imagen en la pantalla. La cara del hombre se le hacía familiar pero no coincidía totalmente con la imagen que se iba filtrando en sus recuerdos.

-Por nuestra revisión de los antecedentes de la familia Alpine. Antes de retirarse de la universidad y de la investigación, Megane Alpine estuvo recopilando información respecto al Dr. Káiser y sus investigaciones,- contesto Lucino. –Era una de muchas líneas de investigación que la Doctora trabajaba.-

-Al parecer la información que teníamos disponible acerca del Dr. Káiser no es del todo precisa, Lucino,- dijo Hayate y mostró entonces una imagen del mismo hombre, pero fácilmente 40 años más viejo de la primera imagen que había mostrado. Y fue entonces cuando Fate se levantó de la silla. Esa era la imagen que ella tenía en sus recuerdos.

-El Dr. Káiser no se suicidó, ni murió como dicen los archivos.- dijo Hayate mostrándoles la información del archivo clasificado. La investigación de Káiser era controversial pero de mucho interés para algunas personas en las altas esferas de poder. Al Doctor le ofrecieron seguir con sus investigaciones pero a cambio del indulto, para fines "prácticos", tendría que desaparecer y renunciar a todos sus derechos. Literalmente, se convirtió en un prisionero de estado.

-Durante muchos años Káiser siguió desarrollando sus investigaciones exclusivamente para las fuerzas militares; sobra decir que todas con nivel de Ultra secreto. A la muerte natural del Doctor, una de sus investigaciones principales estaba terminada pero no se contaba aun con el desarrollo tecnológico para llevarla a cabo.-

Mientras Hayate hablaba, Fate se había ido acercando a ella y a la imagen en la pantalla. Un presentimiento comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho.

-Káiser tenía un ejército de científicos trabajando con él, asi que aunque murió, las instrucciones detalladas dejadas por él, siguieron ejecutándose bajo el mando de prestigiados investigadores. En diversas ocasiones, equipos especiales de investigación gubernamental militar intentaron llevarlos a cabo pero ninguno tuvo éxito hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo.-

Entonces la pantalla mostró la imagen de la pequeña Vivio vistiendo algo muy similar a una bata de hospital.

-Vivio Káiser es el resultado final de las investigaciones del Dr. Sankt Káiser para crear a un humano perfecto. Por ello, no solo su expediente es altamente clasificado, sino que ELLA es un sujeto clasificado.-

-¿Y qué diablos quiere decir un humano perfecto?- preguntó Fate con desdén. Despreciaba la investigación con seres vivos, mucho más con seres humanos.

-Creo que eso nos lo tendrá que explicar Shamal, con la información que le he proporcionado,- dijo Hayate mirando a la científica y esperando.

Inspirando profundamente, la doctora rubia explico, -De acuerdo a lo que puedo ver aquí, el sujeto tendría que tener extraordinarias capacidades de regeneración celular, extrema resistencia a enfermedades, un alto coeficiente intelectual, mayor longevidad, entre muchas otras, digamos, cualidades.-

-Entonces, ¿esa pequeña que tenemos en nuestras manos es todo eso?- Fate ya no podía aguantar la expectativa, todo eso era muy interesante pero quería saber que era realmente lo que tenían entre manos.

-No, hasta donde puedo deducir por los exámenes que le he realizado. Todo indica que es físicamente una niña normal,- expresó Shamal mirando preocupadamente a la pantalla de su dispositivo,- Con la única salvedad que es una copia genética del Dr. Káiser.-

- ¿Quiere decir que ella es algo así como la hija del Dr. Sankt Káiser?- preguntó Signum. Ella era apoyo táctico en campo, no estaba en la parte de investigación como Shamal, Lucino y los otros asi que aunque entendía todo lo que decían, al que Fate le fastidiaban esos términos.

-No su hija, Signum. Vivio es literalmente un clon, modificado del Dr. Sankt Káiser.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Es posible que nuestro Gobierno haya permitido semejante….? – Fate no pudo terminar la frase, realmente no encontraba la término que pudiera describir lo que estaba escuchando.

-No solo ha hemos permitido Fate, sino que la hemos financiado. Durante todos estos años, equipos altamente especializados y secretos han trabajado en las teorías de Káiser. Desde luego, esto no puede ser público de ninguna manera. La técnica con la cual Vivio fue…concebida, es secreto de estado. – finalizó Hayate.

La mente de Fate daba vueltas con muchas más preguntas pero internamente sabía que Hayate no podría responderlas. Quizá nadie podría respondérselas. Sin embargo, tenían una labor que cumplir y las preguntas relacionadas con ESA investigación, si tendrían que ser respondidas.

-¿Megane Alpine era parte del equipo de investigadores del proyecto…de Vivio?- preguntó Fate lo más fríamente posible.

-Sí,-fue la contundente respuesta de Hayate.- Sin embargo, no era la investigadora en Jefe. El líder de ese proyecto fue el Dr. Jail Scaglietti. El Dr. Scaglietti de hecho todavía hace investigación para nuestro Departamento de Defensa aunque sus investigaciones ya no son clasificadas. También estaba a cargo del monitoreo y seguimiento de la pequeña Vivio.-

Tras unos segundos procesando la información que habían recibido, Vice aventuró otra pregunta. -¿Tenemos entonces la certeza de que Megane Alpine estaba al tanto del origen de Vivio? ¿Se sabe si su esposo también lo sabía?-

Hayate rebuscaba en la información del archivo digital, pero Lucino ya estaba en ello y respondió primero la pregunta de su compañero, -De acuerdo a la información del expediente, el Dr. Scaglietti y la Dra. Alpine eran los únicos que sabían. Vivio estaba en tratamiento bajo supervisión del Dr. y su equipo.-

-Bien,- retomó el control Fate –ahora que tenemos esa información, podemos al menos indagar por ese lado. Todos tenemos que familiarizarnos con la información que nos trajo Hayate pero nadie debe conservarla en sus dispositivos móviles. Lucino, encárgate de conservar una copia protegida aquí y mantente en línea con todos por si necesitamos algún dato. Tú recopilaras y analizaras toda la información que juntemos. Los demás le enviaremos todo lo que tengamos a Lucino.-

Tras una breve pausa para mirar a Hayate y recibir su tácita aprobación con una mirada, Fate continuó asignando nuevas funciones.

- Vice, de momento quédate con Lucino e incorporen a su archivo todas las actividades y contactos de la familia. Necesitamos reconstruir sus movimientos. El asesino los conocía, los había estado estudiando a detalle y sabía en qué momento podía atacarlos.-

-Signum y Shamal, vendrán conmigo a la Universidad de Midchilda. Tenemos que entrevistarnos con el Dr. Scaglietti. Aunque no nos dé detalles del proyecto de Vivio, por lo que se ve, necesitaremos su ayuda para la recuperación de la niña y tal vez pueda darnos alguna otra información.- Signum estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados todavía mirando a la pantalla y solo asintió con precisión. Ella estaba siempre lista para la acción y si conocía bien a Fate, seguramente saldrían al momento.

- Zafira, regresa a la escena es investiga si alguien vio a alguien por la casa o a alguien desconocido rondando la zona, busca las cintas de monitoreo de video de las calles de las últimas dos semanas. Tal vez nuestros amigos en la policía sectorial, los Nakajima nos puedan apoyar otra vez. – Al igual que Signum, el hombretón estaba siempre listo y se puso en marcha de inmediato. Zafira tenía sobradas habilidades de rastreo y si el asesino había sido descuidado, él encontraría alguna pista.

Shari y Griffith por lo general se quedaban trabajando con Hayate y esta se había auto-propuesto para contactar al equipo de Regius Gaiz y explorar la parte del secuestro de la pequeña hija de los Alpine, Lutecia. Aunque no era contundente, no se podía descartar alguna relación. Hayate le estaba pidiendo a Alto que también les ayudara cuando Fate la interrumpió.

-Si no te molesta Hayate, tengo también una tarea especial para Alto.-

Arqueando una ceja, Hayate comentó, -No hay problema, pero pensé que ya tenías todo cubierto.-

-Sí, lo habitual, pero esto es un poco…inusual y tal vez Alto, necesite tu ayuda.-respondió la rubia con cierta expresión de preocupación.

Alto también estaba muy interesada en ver que le encargaría la Enforcer, así que se adelantó para recibir su misión.

-Quisiera que Alto investigara quiénes han sido los investigadores que estuvieron trabajando en las teorías del Dr. Káiser y que ha sido de ellos,- dijo Fate de un hilo sabiendo como sonaría eso a los oídos de Hayate.

-¡Fate!... Las investigaciones de Káiser eran (y siguen siendo) clasificadas, - dijo Hayate con sorpresa.

-Eso lo sé. No quiero saber de las investigaciones,- dijo Fate con determinación, realmente no quería saber nada de eso pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento que prefería cortar de tajo. - Quiero saber los nombres de los investigadores que estuvieron trabajando en ellas y cuál es su estatus actual.-

-No entiendo para que quieres eso, Fate. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar ese requerimiento a nuestros superiores?- Hayate estaba realmente extrañada por esa solicitud de Fate.

Fate respiró profundamente y trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, si su corazonada era cierta, entonces Hayate lo entendería.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Hayate, no es muy racional y quizá no pueda explicarlo del todo…aun. Lo que quisiera saber es si alguna otra persona relacionada con las investigaciones de Káiser ha muerto, digamos que por causas…no naturales.-

-¿Cómo… asesinado?- preguntó Hayate secamente.

-Es una posibilidad.- respondió Fate y las dos mujeres jóvenes se miraron. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y más que compañeras de trabajo, también eran amigas. Hayate pensaba que definitivamente tendría que hablar con Fate y pronto. Y Fate a su vez, pensaba como evitar que Hayate tratara de hablar con ella. Pero de momento, Hayate tenía que tomar una decisión. Desafortunadamente, Fate rara vez se equivocaba, incluso con las corazonadas.

-Muy bien, Alto puede ir conmigo e investigar eso,- concedió Hayate pero antes que Fate pudiera saborear su victoria, agregó –Pero esta noche tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-

No le quedó más remedio a Fate que ceder, mientras salía de la habitación por fin en compañía de Signum y Shamal para encaminarse a la Universidad.

**Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda, Edificio de Neurociencias y Ciencia Aplicada. 13:00 hrs.**

Hacía un rato que Nanoha había regresado del almuerzo pero se había quedado con Alisa y Suzuka más tiempo del previsto en el área de Literatura, donde sus dos amigas hacían su especialización; razón por la cual ahora iba corriendo a toda velocidad (cosa que sabía, no debía hacer) por el pasillo de su edificio, con su inmaculada bata blanca ondeando a su espalda. Solo esperaba que ninguno de sus estudiantes o peor, el doctor en persona, la vieran. Para sus adentros, en medio de su frenética carrera, pensaba que era una bendición que esa zona estuviera casi siempre, desierta. Casi.

Esos positivos pensamientos, se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos al dar la vuelta para tomar el pasillo principal que llevaba a su laboratorio, cuando se dio de frente con la persona que venía caminando decididamente en la dirección opuesta, tan fuerte fue el impacto que resulto imposible para ninguna de las dos evitar terminar en el piso.

-¡Ouch!... fue la expresión de Nanoha, mientras su mano subía hacía su frente donde sentía un agudo dolor. Su cabeza había impactado con algo igualmente duro. Mientras se recuperaba y trataba, sin mucho éxito, de incorporarse para mirar contra qué o quién había chocado, sus ojos azules se encontraron con una mirada carmesí, muy familiar. Quizá porque la había tenido muy presente esa misma mañana.

Fate quien había quedado bajo el cuerpo de Nanoha, también trataba al mismo tiempo de incorporarse y de frotar su barbilla, donde la frente de la joven pelirroja se había impactado dejándole una marca roja en la piel blanquísima; tratar de hacer las dos cosas al mismo realmente no era muy buena idea. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron a su vez con la mirada azul de la otra chica, ambas se quedaron inmóviles, congeladas por la sorpresa, mirándose la una a la otra.

-Hmmm… ¿Necesitas ayuda Fate?- la firme voz de Signum, sacó a ambas chicas de su azoro; haciéndolas rechazar al unísono y en perfecta sincronización la oferta de Signum, misma sincronización que no funcionó tan bien cuando trataron de moverse al mismo de tiempo y demasiado rápido para su precario equilibrio. Lo único que sí lograron con mucho éxito fue estorbarse y que la mano de Nanoha, que apenas la sostenía separada del cuerpo de Fate, volviera a resbalar para aplastar nuevamente a la rubia.

-Oh…espera, espera…déjame ayudarte,- la gentil voz de Shamal se escuchó mientras se inclinaba para darle un poco de apoyo a la joven pelirroja, quién finalmente se puso en pie.

Fate tuvo que levantarse por sus propios medios, ya que Shamal le echaba un vistazo rápido a la cabeza de Nanoha que ya acusaba un pequeño chichón y Signum solamente la miraba detenidamente desde su típica posición con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ante la ligera mirada de reproche que Fate le dirigió, Signum solo respondió calmadamente, -Tú dijiste que no querías ayuda.-

-Oh, yo… lo siento mucho,- pudo por fin articular Nanoha, con el rubor cubriendo su cara. Era ya una vergüenza que hubiera atropellado a una persona de esa manera en su carrera; pero además estaba especialmente turbada de que fuera precisamente ESA persona, la misma que estaba segura que no volvería a ver en su vida.

Fate arreglándose el traje y sacudiéndose inexistentes polutas de polvo, estaba también sorprendida. Por un momento, no había reconocido a la chica de la noche anterior pero la intensidad de la mirada azul la había capturado durante esos breves segundos. Entonces la reconoció y se quedó también azorada mirándola. Eso le molestaba un poco, además ¿qué hacía esa chica corriendo de esa manera?

-No sabía que estaba permitido correr de esa forma en los pasillos de la Universidad,- dijo al fin, sin poder evitar un ligero tinte de enojo en su voz.

-¡Fate!- exclamó Shamal mirándola con sorpresa. La Enforcer era por lo general muy gentil, seria pero amable y ese comentario y ese tono, no eran habituales en ella. Eran, de hecho, bastante raros.

-No hay ningún aviso que lo prohíba tampoco,- comento Signum mirando a las paredes a su alrededor, comentario por el que recibió otra severa mirada, esta vez de Shamal. Ese comentario no ayudaba en nada a la situación actual.

Nanoha solo miraba a Fate, casi podía palpar su incomodidad y se sentía realmente apenada.

-Eh…yo…no, no es que esté prohibido o no…yo en verdad, lo siento mucho. Yo sé que no es apropiado correr de esa forma. Yo…la verdad es que me retrasé y el Dr. Scaglietti es un bastante estricto en las cuestiones de los horarios y bueno, solo quería apurarme…-

-¿Cómo dices?- Al escuchar el nombre de Scaglietti, Fate se acercó y tomó a la chica pelirroja por el brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria, o políticamente correcta.

Nanoha, desconcertada, miraba alternativamente de Fate a la mano en su brazo, sin comprender muy bien y sin decidir si debía responder la pregunta o soltarse del agarre de la agente rubia.

-Oye…entiendo que lo que hice estuvo mal y que puedas estar enojada, pero ¿no te parece que estas sobre-reaccionando? ,- dijo mirando seriamente a Fate sin notar que le había hablado demasiado familiarmente, tuteándola, sin usar la forma respetuosa.

-Fate, espera por favor,- intervino Shamal sonriendo conciliadoramente, tomando a Fate del brazo también y jalándola un poco para que soltara a la joven investigadora. – Sugiero que todas nos serenemos y en primer lugar, nos presentemos. Fue realmente un encuentro sorpresivo, Señorita…- y haciendo una pausa, esperó que Nanoha se presentara para poder hacer las cosas apropiadamente.

-Takamachi. Nanoha Takamachi,- se presentó la joven, un poco nerviosamente. Respondía la pregunta de Shamal pero todavía miraba con cierto azoro a la rubia frente a ella. Fate finalmente la había soltado y estaba muy seria, al lado de Shamal.

- ¡Mucho gusto, señorita Takamachi! Todas somos agentes especiales de TSAB. Mi nombre es Shamal Yagami,- inclinándose a su vez. –La teniente Signum Yagami,- señalando amablemente a Signum quien solamente asintió,- Y la Enforcer Fate Testarossa.- Fate no hizo ni siquiera el esfuerzo de asentir.

_Fate_, pensó Nanoha sin saber porque eso seguía siendo importante. _Se llama Fate._

-Ahora, respecto al Dr. Scaglietti que usted menciona…- empezó a decir Shamal dejando la frase inconclusa como para que la otra joven la completara.

-Sí, decía que a él no aprecia que sus asistentes lleguemos tarde…De hecho, le resulta bastante molesto. Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡es tardísimo!- exclamó Nanoha viendo la hora y casi empezando a correr otra vez.- Ahora si va a estar enojado.-

-Espera,-dijo Fate tomándola nuevamente del brazo, deteniéndola muy efectivamente en su lugar.

-¿Tienes esa costumbre tan impositiva con todas la personas que acabas de conocer?- dijo Nanoha, entre sorprendida y un poco molesta ya por la actitud de la rubia, esta vez soltando su brazo del agarre de esta. –Ya me disculpé y realmente tengo que irme.-

-No nos acabamos de conocer,- precisó Fate. –Nos conocimos anoche.-

Shamal y Signum se miraron entre sí para mirar a las otras dos chicas intrigadas. Ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto de la pequeña incursión de la noche anterior de Fate y los otros agentes.

-Para el caso, es casi lo mismo,- declaro Nanoha enojada.- Ayer tampoco tuviste la gentileza de presentarte; si no fuera por la amabilidad de la agente Yagami ahora…- Nanoha, ya se había olvidado otra vez de la hora.

-Solo tuve la gentileza de sacarte de encima a unos vagos que estaban a punto de atacarte,- contraatacó Fate, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho y parándose en actitud desafiante frente a Nanoha.

-No sabes de cierto si iban a atacarnos o no, solamente llegaste y los arrestaste. Es más ni siquiera, nos preguntaste nada. Ahora entiendo porque.- Ahora Nanoha también estaba parada en actitud desafiante frente a Fate.

-¡Por supuesto que iban a atacarles!- dijo Fate exasperada, dando un paso más cerca de la pelirroja. –Es increíble que no llamarán antes a la policía antes. Se portaron como unas adolescentes imprudentes.-

-Oye, no puedes hacer ese juicio de esa manera,- Los ojos azules brillaban con el enojo.

-Eh…Fate, señorita Takamachi, podrían...- insistía Shamal mientras Signum se mantenía observando el intercambio de las dos jóvenes, con mirada divertida. Esa sí que era una nueva faceta en Fate.

Pese a los intentos de Shamal, Fate y Nanoha replicaban sus argumentos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sin realmente escuchar lo que la otra decía. Shamal tuve que tomar finalmente a Fate del brazo, jalándola con firmeza, ya que se veía peligrosamente cerca de la otra joven. Signum tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios que ya no podía disimular.

-Por favor, por favor, tal vez podamos hablar del incidente que mencionan y aclarar las cosas más adelante, ¿sí?,- dijo sonriendo con su mejor tono conciliador. –Srita. Takamachi, no conozco la situación pero estoy segura que la agente Testarossa estaba tratando de garantizar su seguridad. Ahora, entiendo su prisa y lamentamos mucho retrasarla, pero también nosotras requerimos de hablar con el Dr. Scaglietti asi que si fuera posible…-

Con la distracción del intercambio de opiniones entre Fate y Nanoha ninguna de las mujeres se percató de la presencia un poco distante, de otra persona hasta que una voz masculina un tanto afectada, interrumpió en ese preciso momento a Shamal.

-¿Y puedo preguntar, quienes son ustedes, que quieren y porque retrasan a mi asistente de esa manera?-

Tres de las cuatro mujeres, voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cabellos largo y enigmáticos ojos amarillos. De acuerdo a los datos de los archivos, él era el hombre que habían ido a buscar y que quizá tuviera la clave del caso que estaban investigando.

* * *

Gracias.


	3. El pasado regresa

Hola,

A partir de este capítulo el fic estará realizado en coautoría con Galadan.

Hemos revisado, corregido y reeditado los capítulos anteriores por lo que tal vez quieran re-leerlo. Pensamos que quedaron mucho mejor. En el capítulo 1, encontrarán también referencias interesantes para entender la estructura de la TSAB que concebimos para este fic.

Además, estamos escribiendo como locos. Nos ha entrado una racha asi que al menos por un tiempo esperamos tener actualizaciones frecuentes.

Gracias. El soundtrack de hoy es "The sound of Silence" por Atrocity, Wreck the 80s

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 3. El pasado regresa.**

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

_Hola oscuridad, vieja amiga_

_He venido a hablar contigo de otra vez_

_Porque una visión arrastrándose suavemente_

_Ha dejado su semilla mientras dormía_

_Y la visión que fue plantada en mi cerebro_

_Aún se mantiene_

_Dentro del sonido del silencio_

**Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda, Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurociencias Aplicadas. Día 13 del Doceavo mes. 15:30 hrs**

El doctor Jail Scaglietti miraba a las tres agentes seriamente desde su escritorio mientras permanecía en un silencio inescrutable y escuchaba las explicaciones de Fate respecto al motivo que las había llevado a buscarlo.

Al parecer no le había hecho ninguna gracia encontrar a su asistente de laboratorio retrasada y discutiendo a medio pasillo con las tres uniformadas. Pese a que estas se presentaron como agentes de la TSAB, Scaglietti se tomó todavía varios minutos para regañar severamente a Nanoha antes de hacer pasar a las agentes a su despacho privado, por lo cual Fate se sintió un poco culpable. Tal vez si debiera disculparse con la chica después de todo.

Lo de privado era un poco irónico ya que no había una sola pared. Tanto el gran ventanal con una vista impresionante hacia el campus de la Universidad como los muros interiores del laboratorio, eran completamente transparentes. Scaglietti les comentó casi ligeramente que de esa forma podía estar al pendiente de varias cosas a la vez. Pese a que ya no trabajaba con información clasificada, todos sus asistentes requerían de un permiso especial y una certificación para poder trabajar en el laboratorio. La conformación de su laboratorio le permitía mantener un ojo siempre vigilante sobre todo lo que pasaba en él. _"Y sobre quienes trabajan en el"_ Pensó Fate un poco malintencionadamente, Nanoha Takamachi no era la única chica que trabajaba con Scaglietti y no era la única bonita tampoco. Sorprendiéndose a si misma, Fate se reprendió en silencio; en ese momento no debía estar pensando en quien era o no bonita, tenía muchas más cosas de que preocuparse.

Las paredes no eran lo único transparente en la oficina del doctor. Todos sus muebles lo eran también. Era una sensación realmente extraña estar en ese espacio, asi que Fate culpo de sus divagaciones a esa sensación de sentirse observada fijamente por todos los ángulos.

Scaglietti escucho en silencio la noticia del asesinato de la familia Alpine, asi como la noticia de la custodia de Vivio Káiser por parte de la Sección Seis de TSAB y las razones por las que solicitaban su colaboración sobre el caso, y aunque por su rostro pasaron las más diversas emociones mientras escuchaba, en ningún momento interrumpió a Fate. Simplemente apretaba y aflojaba los puños cuidadosamente apoyados sobre su escritorio transparente.

Fate tuvo especial cuidado en proveer únicamente la información más básica del incidente. Fate sabía que Scaglietti trabajaba con información confidencial, pero no pensaba que tuviera que dar más detalles de los indispensables para obtener los datos que necesitaba.

-Finalmente Doctor, nuestra sección ha sido autorizada para conocer una parte de la investigación que usted estaba dirigiendo…sobre Vivio Káiser. Apreciaríamos mucho su colaboración,-terminó Fate.

Después de una larga pausa donde los ojos de Scaglietti nunca se desviaron de los de Fate, dijo, -Entonces… no tienen ni la más remota idea de quién pudo haber asesinado a la familia de Logan y Megane.-

Fate apretó los labios, tratando de disimular su enojo y mantener su rostro impasible. Había que ver que el hombre tenía descaro.

-En este momento, estamos siguiendo varias líneas de investigación, Dr. Scaglietti. Si su comentario se refiere a que no tenemos todavía un sospechoso, la respuesta es no. No tenemos un sospechoso…aun.-

Fate dijo lo anterior sosteniendo la mirada de Scaglietti, sin flaquear y sin dudar un momento. No solo tendrían un sospechoso, tendrían un culpable y Fate se iba a encargar de que le dieran lo que merecía.

-Entiendo, Enforcer Testarossa. Megane, además de ser mi colega investigadora, era una preciada amiga, al igual que su esposo. Saber de su muerte de esa forma ha sido… terrible para mí. Si hay alguna manera en que pueda colaborar sin comprometer la confidencialidad a que me obliga el proyecto en que trabajamos conjuntamente, lo hare sin duda,- respondió con igual serenidad.

-De acuerdo, lo primero que necesitaríamos sería que nos acompañara a las instalaciones de TSAB. Hay muchas preguntas que tendremos que hacerle y si es necesario solicitar las autorizaciones pertinentes, desde ahí será mucho más rápido,- apuntó Fate. –Lo segundo que necesitaríamos, es su ayuda para asistir a la pequeña Vivio. Como le comento la Agente Shamal, la niña está en estado de shock. Su ayuda sería instrumental, además no podemos descartar la posibilidad de ella haya visto al asesino.-

-Por supuesto, Agente Testarossa, puede contar con mi colaboración para ambas cosas,- y tras una breve pausa añadió,- Aunque para el segundo requerimiento es probable que requiera cierta ayuda.-

Fate frunció el ceño un poco sin entender muy bien a que se refería el doctor.

-Sí, Agente, vera usted, aunque Vivio ES un sujeto clasificado parte de su proceso de desarrollo implicaba que pudiera crecer como una niña normal. Esa fue una de las razones por las que la familia Alpine se hizo cargo de ella. Adicionalmente a vivir con una familia, uno de mis investigadores más avanzados trabajaba con ella un par de días a la semana. Necesitábamos que Vivio pudiera desarrollar confianza en otros individuos y que dentro de lo que cabe, tuviera una vida normal.-

"_Vaya vida normal que está teniendo la pobre chiquilla,"_ pensó Fate.

-¿Ese investigador que menciona conoce los detalles sobre la niña Káiser?- preguntó Signum siempre directa al punto.

- No, desde luego,- respondió Scaglietti,- solo sabe que es un Vivio es un sujeto especial y que ha petición de sus tutores legales, los Alpine, Vivio debía pasar por una serie de pruebas y era la persona a cargo de un tratamiento neuropsicológico especial.-

-No podemos involucrar a una persona externa en este caso Doctor, es imposible,-negó Fate seriamente.

-Entiendo su reticencia Agente, pero mírelo desde este punto de vista; esta persona no tiene que saber los detalles clasificados, usted misma ha dicho que los pormenores de nuestra investigación no son su objetivo, sino el asesino. Ella solo tendría que ayudarme con el tratamiento de la pequeña. Recuerde que manejo una autorización especial para todos mis colaboradores y un estricto sistema de seguridad. Para mí también hay mucho en juego.-

Fate dudó unos momentos y finalmente decidió que no podía tomar esa determinación sola, tendría que solicitar la autorización de Hayate para eso.

-¿Quién es esta persona Doctor? Usted tiene las credenciales necesarias, pero necesito solicitar autorización superior para que pueda entrar a las instalaciones de la División Táctica con otra persona.- Fate omitió mencionar que esta persona sería investigada con sumo detalle en todas la bases disponibles y quizá unas pocas más, antes de pudiera siquiera pensar en poner un pie en sus oficinas.

-Entiendo,- asintió Scaglietti con una sonrisa cómplice, -más de lo que se imagina Agente Testarossa.-

Dicho lo cual, sin dejar de mirar a Fate, extendió un dispositivo y activo la transmisión de datos. Fate desbloqueo su dispositivo y dejo que la información de Scaglietti llegara al sector público de su dispositivo para después, cortar la conexión, proteger la información que acababa de recibir y compartirla de inmediato con Shamal y Signum. Cuando la foto de una atractiva pelirroja de ojos azules apareció en su pantalla no pudo reprimir un salto involuntario y sofocó una protesta en su garganta, para solo preguntar con voz contenida,

-¿Ella es…la investigadora que menciona?-

-Correcto,- afirmo Scaglietti orgulloso,- Takamachi, Nanoha es una de las científicas jóvenes más brillantes en el ramo de la neurociencia pero lo que a ella realmente le interesa, es la neuropsicología.-

-¿Y esta es la persona que quiere que lo ayude?-preguntó Fate todavía con incredulidad. Los labios de Signum volvieron a curvarse tan tenuemente, que solo Shamal sabía que era una sonrisa, por lo que meneaba la cabeza mirándola a ella y Fate con desaprobación.

-No se deje engañar por el temperamento, digamos explosivo, de mi asistente Agente. Takamachi es realmente brillante y algo muy importante, tenía una excelente relación con Vivio. Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a nuestra pequeña, definitivamente es ella y no yo.-

Todavía con reluctancia, Fate se levantó de su asiento para llamar a Hayate, informarle brevemente de sus avances y solicitar una autorización especial de ingreso a las instalaciones de TSAB para Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

-¿Ahora, doctor? – preguntó Nanoha con incredulidad, su turno terminaba a las 5 de la tarde y era casi ya esa hora justo cuando el doctor le informaba que tendrían que acompañar a las agentes de TSAB.

-Ahora, Nanoha. Créeme es realmente necesario, te lo explicaremos en el camino,- le respondió Scaglietti haciéndole señas para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo a otro de los asistentes.

Durante todo el tiempo que las agentes estuvieron en el despacho privado de Scaglietti, Nanoha se las ingenió para mantener un ojo atento a todos los movimientos, aunque no es que fueran muchos. Las tres agentes eran particularmente parcas al momento de hablar aparentemente, lo mismo que el doctor asi que no había mucho que Nanoha pudiera deducir solo por verlos interactuar.

Sin embargo, encontró que era reconfortante mirar la larga cabellera rubia de la agente Fate, y los brillos dorados que por momentos, le arrancaba el sol de la tarde al filtrarse por las ventanas del despacho.

En un momento dado, la agente rubia se levantó de improviso para hacer una llamada y Nanoha sintió que se ruborizaba, el movimiento fue tan intempestivo que estaba casi segura que la agente la había mirado directamente a los ojos y se había dado cuenta que Nanoha la miraba fijamente a través de los muros transparentes.

Su sorpresa no hizo sino aumentar cuando Scaglietti le anunció que tenían que ir en ese mismo momento a las oficinas de la TSAB con ellas.

Asi que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el vehículo oficial de la TSAB entre Shamal y Signum, tratando de no mirar demasiado a Fate quien iba sentada en el asiento frente a ella junto con el Dr. Scaglietti. El auto oficial en que viajaban contaba con dos filas de asientos encontrados, esa distribución si bien les permitía hablar frente a frente y era bastante práctico, estaba poniendo a Nanoha en la difícil situación evitar quedarse mirando fijamente a la Agente Testarossa. Enfundada en un uniforme negro de la cabeza a los pies, elegantes pero prácticas botas del mismo color y manos enguantadas, lucía impresionante. Con las botas era casi tan alta como Scaglietti y su cabello contrastaba vívidamente con su atuendo. Nunca había visto a una persona que luciera tan bien en negro como ella. Y sus ojos, de ese color carmesí tan poco común, con la rojiza luz del atardecer que se acercaba, se veían mucho más profundos y penetrantes que bajo cualquier otra iluminación. Nanoha se sentía casi tocada cada vez que la mirada se Fate se posaba en ella aunque fuera solo algunos segundos.

Desde la acalorada discusión que sostuvieron en el pasillo del laboratorio, Fate no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y se limitaba a mirarla con frialdad. Aunque ahora en el auto, Fate estaba encontrando difícil no fijarse en la chica pelirroja flanqueadas por sus compañeras vestidas de negro como ella. El blanco de la bata que Nanoha se había olvidado de quitarse, contrastaba con las vestimenta de sus compañeras y aun la bata larga, Fate podía apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo. Tal vez fuera brillante como Scaglietti decía, pero definitivamente el Doctor había tomado en cuenta también otros atributos.

Mientras ambas trataban de no ser tan evidentes en mirar a la otra, Scaglietti trataba de explicarle a Nanoha lo más escuetamente posible lo que harían.

Nanoha lo escuchaba a medias, pensando en que no había querido ser irrespetuosa con la agente, pero su actitud la había sacado de quicio. Estaba casi segura que ambas tenían una edad similar pero Fate se comportaba como alguien mucho mayor. Casi como la otra agente, Signum, distante, fría, pero además había sido impositiva y hasta ruda, además de tremendamente cabezota y terca respecto al tema de la discusión que sostenían. En ese momento, Nanoha tuvo que admitir al menos para sí misma, que ella también estaba siendo cabezota y terca. Y pensar que esa mañana no podía quitarse a la rubia de la cabeza y hasta quería encontrar una manera de saber al menos su nombre. Solo de ver a la seria agente ahora, se sentía ridícula de las ideas que tuvo por la mañana acerca de agradecerle su "amabilidad" de la noche anterior con chocolates o con un pastel del restaurante su familia. Seguramente se lo devolverían.

Suspirando, trato de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que Scaglietti le estaba explicando que harían en las oficinas de TSAB hasta que el doctor mencionó las palabras "ayudar" y "Vivio" en la misma frase.

-¿Vivio?- dijo Nanoha con sorpresa, su atención ahora si 100% en el doctor Scaglietti, -¿Qué le sucede a Vivio?-

Fate enarcó levemente una ceja al ver la reacción de la chica. Aparentemente la pequeña niña realmente le importaba a la investigadora. Hayate le había dicho que tomaría la decisión final hasta hablar personalmente con la investigadora Takamachi, pero que inicialmente autorizaba el ingreso de ella con el doctor para fines de la entrevista. Lo único que el doctor le había dicho a Nanoha es que necesitaba su apoyo para ayudar a la pequeña Vivio y Nanoha había saltado inmediatamente de su posición en el auto, demandando saber más.

-No hay mucho más que podamos informarle de momento, señorita Takamachi,- intervino Fate adelantándose a Scaglietti, no quería que el doctor dijera más de lo necesario, –Nuestra superior, la Coronel Yagami se entrevistará con usted y le dará los detalles necesarios.-

-Pero, Vivio… ¿ella está bien?- insistió la joven pelirroja, casi con una mirada de súplica hacia Fate.

Fate sintió su corazón encogerse un poco al ver sincera preocupación en los ojos azules, ella misma estaba preocupada por la niña, especialmente después de lo que vio la noche anterior; así que casi se arrepintió de hablarle tan dura y fríamente a la investigadora, estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo un poco más suavemente, cuando Shamal intervino.

Tomando con suavidad la mano de Nanoha para que la mirara, la gentil rubia le dijo –Entiendo tu preocupación Nanoha, por favor solo ten paciencia. _Todos_ – enfatizó mirando a Fate de manera evidente,- los que estamos aquí estamos preocupados por el bienestar de Vivio. Por eso estás aquí, así que solo espera un poco más, ¿sí?-

Suspirando, Nanoha asintió y apretó la mano de Shamal para indicarle que se encontraba bien. Y después se dirigió a Fate con cierto reproche.

-¿No podía haber dicho lo mismo… Agente Testarossa? ¿No podía decirme que usted también está preocupada por Vivio, en lugar de esa respuesta insensible y…tonta?-

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Fate con sorpresa ante esa salida de Nanoha. –Lamento que no le parezca señorita Takamachi, pero estoy haciendo mi trabajo de la manera más eficiente posible. Mi trabajo no es preocuparme, sino resolver y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.-

-No dije que usted fuera tonta "Agente",- enfatizo más enojada Nanoha, enfrascándose en un nuevo duelo de miradas con Fate- dije que su respuesta fue insensible y tonta, ¿realmente necesita hacer eso para ser eficiente en su trabajo?-

-Nanoha,- la reprendió Scaglietti mientras Fate se queda sonrojada y con la boca abierta sin encontrar que responderle a la pelirroja. –Como ha dicho la Agente Shamal, todos estamos preocupados por Vivio. Tratemos de calmarnos y esperemos a hablar con la Coronel Yagami.-

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en un silencio tenso entre Nanoha y Fate pese a los esfuerzos de Shamal por tener una conversación medianamente civilizada. Al bajarse del auto, mientras Fate se adelantaba con Nanoha y Scaglietti para los trámites de acceso Shamal aprovechó para capturar a Signum por el cuello de su uniforme y reclamarle por su nula ayuda.

-No sé porque estás tan enojada conmigo Shamal. Testarossa está irreconocible, este caso realmente debe estarle afectando mucho porque nunca la había visto de esta forma,- se defendió serenamente la mujer.

-¡Eso no es excusa para que no ayudes!- insistía su hermana picándole el hombro insistentemente ante los cual, Signum evidentemente ni siquiera se movía.

-¿Y qué podía hacer?- le preguntó finalmente cruzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros, casi divertida de ver a su hermana menor tan alterada.

- Ahhh!… eres imposible Signum, ¿sabes?- le dijo con mirada de reproche y se volvió para irse; pero cambiando de opinión regresó para un último regaño, -Es más, no solo eres imposible, eres _MUCHO_ más idiota que Fate.-

Y antes de que Signum le pudiera preguntar a que se debía esa afirmación tan tajante, ahora si Shamal se dio la vuelta, dejándola con la palabra a medio decir.

Justo en ese momento regresaba Zafira de su misión de rastreo de posibles sospechosos y había alcanzado a oír la parte final del reclamo de Shamal.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?- le preguntó con calma, deteniéndose al lado de Signum y mirando a Shamal alejarse.

-Ha sido Testarossa.-

-Pues yo escuché a Shamal enojada contigo,- replicó mirándola de reojo.

-Hmmm, probablemente está enojada con las dos, pero te aseguro que esta vez ha sido culpa de Testarossa- fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia las instalaciones.

Zafira sospechaba que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, 20:00 hrs.**

Hayate había tenido una sesión privada con el Dr. Scaglietti y después con su asistente, durante casi dos horas. Fate no sabía que tanto habían encontrado acerca de la chica Takamachi en la base de datos y había estado demasiado ocupada la últimas dos horas poniéndose al día con las investigaciones de su equipo y dando nuevas instrucciones como para preguntar; de modo que fue la primera en sorprenderse cuando a la sala de juntas general de la sección entró Hayate, seguida por Griffith, Alto, el Dr. Scaglietti y Nanoha.

-Hola chicos,- los saludó Hayate,- a quienes no los conozcan, quisiera presentarles al Dr. Jail Scaglietti y a la investigadora Nanoha Takamachi, ambos son científicos de la Universidad de Midchilda y nos ayudarán un poco con algunos aspectos de la investigación que tenemos entre manos.-

Hayate procedió presentar rápidamente a los miembros de su equipo, incluyendo a los que ya Nanoha y Scaglietti ya conocían. Cuando llegó el turno de Fate, esta aprovechó el momento para pedir a Hayate hablar un momento a solas con ella.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Fate al momento de cerrar la puerta de la sala de juntas dejándolas a solas afuera de la sala.

-¿Una introducción?- le respondió Hayate arqueando las cejas. El disgusto de Fate era evidente pero quería averiguar un poco más de donde venía su malestar. Había estado particularmente hosca desde la mañana, tenían ya casi 48 horas trabajando asi que lo podía entender hasta cierto punto, pero algo le decía que el enojo de su amiga y subordinada iba un poco más allá del cansancio.

-Hayate…- Fate inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, Hayate era su amiga de la infancia, se querían y respetaban, también era su oficial superior, no podía estrangularla. –Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que pretendes llevando a esos dos a nuestra reunión de trabajo?-

-Ah, eso ya está mucho más claro,- comentó su amiga divertida, pero un poco preocupada. La mirada de Fate indicaba que tenía verdaderas intenciones de estrangularla. Aunque quizá se calmara una vez que le dijera todo el panorama que tenían entre manos. Tal vez debía hacerlo rápido y sin dolor, o más bien con todo el dolor concentrado. Dado el estado actual de Fate, tal vez fuera lo más eficiente.

-Les pedí que nos ayudaran con algunas partes de la investigación y con el caso de Vivio. Van a participar como consultores externos, Shari y Rein se están encargando del papeleo ahora mismo.-

-¿¡Que! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Hayate! Aunque Scaglietti haya tenido credenciales de seguridad del ejército, nosotros no somos el ejército; y además esa chica! Cómo sabemos que se puede confiar en ella, cómo sabemos que tiene la experiencia necesaria, cómo… -

-Cálmate Fate,- le decía, mientras su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro en el rostro. No podía creer que Hayate hubiera decidido eso sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. Pero Hayate ya había previsto esa eventualidad y sin esperar más interrupciones por parte de Fate, fue directa al punto.

-No te consulté porque este caso ha crecido mucho más de lo que imaginábamos en nuestra primera reunión esta mañana.-

Eso funcionó para clavar a Fate efectivamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas tu corazonada?- dijo Hayate y en ese momento ya no había humor en los ojos azul zafiro y eso siempre conseguía producirle un nudo en el estómago a Fate.

Fate solo cerró los ojos, se preparó internamente y preguntó, -¿Cuántos?

-De los 13 investigadores en jefe que han dirigido los proyectos de Sankt Káiser, siete han sido asesinados.-

Fate abrió los ojos, casi temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Antes de que lo intentara una segunda vez Hayate se adelantó aunque trató de decirlo con la mayor suavidad posible.

-Con sus familias.-

Fate se llevó las manos a la cara para apretar sus sienes. Era demasiado y era increíble.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se haya establecido nunca una relación entre los casos?- preguntó al fin, no sabía si le serviría una respuesta, pero su corazón necesitaba saber.

- Eso es algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar pero de entrada, te puedo decir que no hubo un modus operandi común, pasaron varios años entre los incidentes, fueron en lugares muy diferentes y todos los casos anteriores fueron manejados por los departamentos de policía local; además los investigadores no tenían una relación personal entre sí aunque se conocían, y ya tenían varios años de no trabajar en los proyecto Sankt Káiser. Simplemente nadie sospechó, hasta ahora.-

-Dioses, Hayate… siete, ¿siete familias?- Hayate también se había conmocionado con la noticia, y odiaba ver ese velo de dolor en los ojos de Fate y odiaba lo que le tenía que decir a continuación pero era mejor hacerlo ahora a solas y no dentro de la sala, eso le daría tiempo a su amiga a recuperarse.

-Hay algo más Fate,- dijo inspirando profundamente, no había una manera fácil de decir lo que tenía que decir. –Cuando asesinaron a tu madre y a tu hermana mayor, Precia era la Investigadora en Jefe de una de las investigaciones de Sankt Káiser para nuestro gobierno.-

-Quieres decir…- tartamudeo Fate.

Hayate asintió levemente, -Necesitamos confirmarlo, pero si esta teoría es correcta, tal vez el asesinato de tu madre, de tu familia, haya sido el primero.-

Fate se apoyó en la pared y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Una pequeña niña rubia estaba acurrucada en el fondo de los armarios, estaba oscuro pero ella estaba segura que a Alicia nunca se le ocurriría buscarla en ese lugar. Estaban en el gigantesco laboratorio de su madre, y ya Precia les había dicho que no jugaran en ciertas zonas, que era peligroso, muchas veces las reprendió por ello. Como Alicia era la mayor siempre se llevaba la peor parte por dejar que ella, la menor, hiciera travesuras. _

_De pronto, desde su refugio, empezó a escuchar la enérgica voz de su madre. Seguramente estaba reprendiendo a Alicia por su culpa otra vez. Pensó en salir y defender por una vez a su hermana pero también tenía miedo. La voz de su madre se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y en medio de la oscuridad en la que se estaba, se tapó los oídos y se acurrucó aún más. "Alicia… tengo que ser fuerte y rescatar a Alicia," se decía, "Tengo que rescatar a Alicia"…_

_Muchas horas después encontraron a la pequeña niña rubia, abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana mayor en medio del laboratorio ensangrentado con la sangre de Alicia y Precia Testarossa._

-No pude rescatar a Alicia,- murmuro Fate, abriendo los ojos pero sin ver.

"_Al diablo el puto protocolo,"_ pensó Hayate antes de lanzarse y abrazar a Fate estrechamente.

-Lo siento mucho Fate,- dijo al cabo de un momento sin soltarla, -siento mucho tener que decirte esto, siento haberlo tomado decisiones sobre tu equipo sin consultarte. Después de las presentaciones iba a salir de la sala contigo para explicarte esto a solas pero te me has adelantado…como muchas veces.-

Los brazos de Fate colgaban todavía a sus costados pero lentamente los levantó para abrazar a su amiga.

Al cabo de un rato, Hayate se separó un poco pero sin soltar a Fate, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro, - Tenemos que sobreponernos Fate, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte.-

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- preguntó Fate en un susurro, sin querer apretando un poco más la cintura de su amiga para darse fuerza.

Antes de que Hayate pudiera contestar, una voz masculina ligeramente divertida, las interrumpió.

-¡Wow!, ¿entonces ya van a hacer su relación oficial? Tal vez el pasillo de la oficina no sea el mejor lugar chicas, aunque ya se habían tardado…-

Hayate soltó a Fate sin prisa y se volvió para ver al segundo investigador más talentoso de su unidad después de Fate.

-Verossa,- le dijo Hayate seriamente con una mirada que hubiera congelado al más valiente, -el que no está en el mejor momento y en el mejor lugar eres tú.-

-Pero si usted me convocó a la sala de juntas, querida Coronel Yagami,- respondió el hombre poniéndose en posición de firmes pero todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hace veinte minutos, Verossa . Tú deberías estar _adentro_ de _esa_ sala desde hace mucho,- terminó de decir Hayate, ante lo cual el hombre solamente levantó las manos en señal de rendición y procedió lo más sigilosamente posible a desaparecer de la mirada de su jefa.

Fate y Hayate permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, Fate apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando al piso. Antes de que Hayate pudiera decir nada, Fate levanto la cabeza y dijo con decisión,

-No, Hayate. Ni siquiera lo pienses.-

Hayate se acercó nuevamente para tocarle el hombro a su amiga, pero Fate retuvo su mano en el aire con un agarre férreo.

-No… Sé porque has convocado a Verossa pero NO voy a dejar esta investigación bajo ningún motivo. Llegaré hasta donde tenga que llegar pero no la voy a dejar. No puedes apartarme de este caso.-

La mirada azul de Hayate escudriñó con detenimiento a Fate. Podía ver el cansancio en su joven amiga, podía ver el velo de su dolor todavía en sus ojos, pero también veía una brillante determinación. Su mirada ya no estaba apagada como unos minutos antes, sus ojos estaban encendidos y límpidos.

-Me imaginé que dirías algo así,- dijo después de un momento y miró la mano enguantada que aferraba su mano. Fate siguió su mirada y la soltó. –Gracias,- dijo Hayate y la miró sonriendo.

-No te quitaré del caso Fate, pero dado que esta no es una situación normal si tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes.-

Hayate le explicó entonces como después de que Alto obtuvo la lista de los investigadores trabajando en los proyectos de Sankt Káiser y fue descubriendo un deceso trágico tras otro, tuvieron que ir directamente con la Almirante Lindy y la Directora Carim. La Directora Carim consideraba que el caso era demasiado grande y que además Fate estaba demasiado involucrada por lo que era mejor que no participara. Para la Directora de las Unidades Especiales, el agente Verossa Accoss como el segundo agente más talentoso de la Sección Seis era la mejor opción para sustituir a Fate.

Sin embargo, Hayate argumentó que el caso podría ser en realidad demasiado grande para cualquiera de sus agentes especiales. Dado que la primera corazonada de Fate había resultado más que cierta, tal vez las otras que mencionó tampoco estuvieran erradas; si eso era cierto, el caso simplemente sobrepasaba a cualquiera de los equipos. Una de las teorías de Fate era que el secuestro de la hija menor de los Alpine también podría estar relacionado con el posterior asesinato de su familia. La segunda posibilidad era que estuviera relacionado con los proyectos de investigación de Sankt Káiser. Ninguna de las dos teorías había sido descartada. Y cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era abrumadora.

La confirmación de que alguien había estado matando científicos relevantes y relacionados con casos clasificados al menos durante los últimos 20 años era ya en sí, demasiado.

-Asi que convencí a la Directora Carim de que yo sería la líder del caso, tú serias la agente especial a cargo y los equipos de Griffith y Verossa estarían como apoyo táctico.-

-O sea que todos estaremos involucrados,- Fate que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la explicación de Hayate sin interrumpir.

-Es demasiado grande Fate, demos gracias que no nos quitaron el caso y se lo dieron a la Sección Nueve, seguro que cuando Gaiz se entere se pondrá verde pero la Almirante Lindy te apoya. Ella está segura que tienes la fuerza necesaria para llevar esto y me comentó que solicitaría también el apoyo del Almirante Graham.-

-Aunque me imagino que tu tutor ya estaba al tanto también, ¿verdad?- dijo Fate sonriendo por primera vez.

-Hahaha… solo un poco Fate, solo un poco. Ya sabes, necesité mover algunos hilos para obtener los nombres de los investigadores de los proyectos de Káiser más rápidamente para ti.- Hayate tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios e internamente se sentía aliviada de ver a Fate nuevamente tranquila y segura de sí misma.

-Muchas gracias Hayate, no voy a defraudarlos, tenlo por seguro,- dijo Fate irguiéndose y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Estaba ya volviéndose para entrar nuevamente a la sala de juntas cuando Hayate la detuvo tomándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente.

-De eso no me queda duda Fate, creo en ti y confío en ti, por eso hice lo que hice. Sin embargo necesito que me prometas algo.-

Fate contuvo el aliento. -¿Qué?

-Quiero que me prometas que tú también vas a confiar en mí. Quiero que si hay algo que te esté pasando vengas conmigo y me dejes apoyarte.-

La profunda mirada de Hayate no se apartó de sus ojos en ningún momento y su mano tampoco la soltó mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Te lo prometo Hayate,- dijo Fate con firmeza antes de soltar su mano y abrirle la puerta a su jefa para regresar a la sala de juntas donde todos las esperaban.

* * *

Gracias por leernos y dejarnos sus comentarios para saber que opinan.


	4. Descubrimientos

Hola a todos, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que nos dejan sus comentarios y reviews. Aunque estamos en una "racha" escribiendo, siempre es muy motivante saber que ahí afuera hay personas que siguen la historia y que nos dejan saber que piensan.

Tenemos un pequeño giro sorpresa en este capítulo, a ver que les parece. Ya nos diran.

El soundtrack de hoy es "The kiss of Dawn" por HIM

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

_Blinded I am and so are you  
By shedding tears  
Confusion that separates us two  
We hold dear  
Just look into my eyes  
Kiss our fears good bye_

_I am reaching for your shadow  
_

_Ciega estoy y tu también  
por las lágrimas  
las confusión que nos separa  
abrazamos preciadamente  
solo mírame a los ojos  
y despide nuestros miedos con un beso_

_Yo estoy intentando alcanzar tu sombra._

**CAPITULO 4. Descubrimientos.**

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial para Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Dia 13 Doceavo Mes, 23:30 hrs.**

Durante las últimas horas, el equipo completo de Fate mas los líderes de las otras Unidades de Investigación Griffith Lowran y Verossa Accoss, asi como el Dr. Scaglietti y Nanoha Takamachi habían estado enfrascados en la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis, primordialmente poniéndose al día con los preliminares de la investigación.

La autorización para Scaglietti y Nanoha llegó poco después de que Hayate y Fate se reincorporaran a la junta asi que ya no había más motivos para retrasarse.

Muy a pesar de Fate, quién todavía no estaba de acuerdo por tener a una civil entre ellos, escuchó como Hayate daba pormenores más detallados del caso: Una familia había sido brutalmente asesinada, tenían una sobreviviente cuya existencia debía ser mantenida en el más alto secreto para fines de seguridad de la pequeña y lo más nuevo, es que tenían a otras familias asesinadas y existía la posibilidad de que todos los asesinatos estuvieran relacionados.

Después de las primeras revelaciones, Fate pudo ver como Nanoha palidecía al enterarse de las terribles noticias, pero para su sorpresa, la chica mantuvo la entereza y se comportó de una manera extremadamente profesional. Incluso evitó confrontarse con ella, cosa que Fate agradeció enormemente.

Fate no podía saberlo pero Nanoha no perdía ningún detalle de ella y a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibido el velo de dolor en los ojos de Fate después regresar a la junta con Hayate, por muy bien que la rubia agente lo disfrazara bajo su apariencia fría y profesional. Al cabo de un rato Shamal se llevó a Nanoha para darle detalles más específicos respecto a Vivio y para que pudiera, por primera vez, ver a la niña. Una de las principales responsabilidades de Nanoha sería ayudar a Shamal para tratar que la pequeña se recuperara lo más pronto posible o al menos, les diera alguna información.

Fate vio salir a Nanoha con alivio de la sala, la chica estaría bien con Shamal además de que podrían hablar con más libertad de los temas más acuciantes.

Hayate con la ayuda de Shari y Rein, ya había hecho una primera entrevista con el Dr. Scaglietti pero el equipo de Fate todavía tenía una larga lista de preguntas por hacer al doctor, además del típico "¿Dónde estuvo usted anoche?"

- En mi laboratorio como ya les había comentado a la Coronel Yagami, un par de mis asistentes se quedaron conmigo,- dijo Scaglietti sin inmutarse.

- Entendemos doctor, sin embargo teníamos que cubrir esa posibilidad, asumo que entiende. También quisiéramos que echara un vistazo a esta lista,- le pidió Fate extendiéndole un dispositivo inteligente del tamaño de un folder,- y nos indique si conoce a estas personas, así como el alcance de su relación con ellos.

Scaglietti abrió el dispositivo con diligencia y cuidadosos movimientos para encontrarse con los dossiers resumidos de personas bastante familiares para el:

+++ Inicio del Archivo +++

Precia Testarossa (t - 2020)

Sachie Ishida (t - 2030)

Mariel Atenza (t - 2031)

Ixpellia Kaiser (t - 2035)

Claus G.S. Ingvalt (t - 2039)

Heidi E. S. Ingvalt (t - 2039)

Megane Alpine (t - 2043

Olivie Segbrecht (*)

Filith Yazawa (*)

Zest Grangaitz (*U)

Quint Nakajima (*)

Irene Noa (*)

Jail Scaglietti (*)

+++Fin del Archivo+++

Después de revisar cada uno de los dossiers y encontrar su propia foto mirándole en la última página, apartó el dispositivo y miró fijamente a Hayate.

-Esta información es clasificada Coronel, espero que lo sepa.-

-A la perfección Doctor,- respondió Hayate con una enigmática sonrisa,- Responda por favor a la pregunta de la Agente Testarossa.-

-Los conozco a todos,- dijo con calma, -no guardo una relación estrecha con la mayoría pero puedo decir que con algunos tuve una amistad como es el caso de Megane Alpine y su esposo, o los hermanos Ingvalt. Solíamos hablar frecuentemente poco después de que se retiraran del proyecto pero después perdimos contacto.-

-¿Entonces está al tanto de que los hermanos Claus y Heidi Ingvalt murieron?- preguntó Fate sin apartar la vista de Scaglietti.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Claus y Heidi?,- dijo con sorpresa Scaglietti.

Fate y Hayate solamente asintieron. –Revise los dossiers nuevamente Doctor, los nombres de sus colegas marcados con una pequeña (t) han fallecido. O más correctamente, han sido asesinados en los años indicados ahí,- le pidió Fate.

Scaglietti dudó un momento y después revisó los dossiers nuevamente con cuidado. Conforme iba leyendo, se llevó una mano a la boca antes de volver a mirar a Hayate y Fate.

-Sachie, Mariel, todos ellos… Esto es… -

-Terrible,- terminó Fate por él. –Además de que apreciamos su ayuda con nuestra investigación Doctor, tendremos que ponerlo bajo protección… por su propia seguridad. De hecho, no solo lo haremos con usted. Como puede ver siete de los investigadores que ostentaron el cargo del investigador en jefe de los proyectos Sankt Káiser han sido asesinados… junto con sus familias. Presumimos que podría tratarse de la misma persona y queremos que todos los demás estén seguros.-

-¿Seguros? Debe estar bromeando Agente. ¿Pretende que me sienta seguro cuando han matado a siete de mis colegas y apenas se están dando cuenta de que _PODRIA_ haber una relación?- Scaglietti se había puesto repentinamente un poco frenético.

-Le sugiero que se tranquilice Doctor,- intervino Hayate viendo lo alterado que estaba Scaglietti, –Entiendo lo que dice, deje terminar a la Agente Testarossa, por favor.-

-Testarossa,- por primera vez Scaglietti pareció comprender algo, y tomó nuevamente nuevamente el dispositivo para mirar el primer dossier clasificado. Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y profundos ojos violeta lo miraba sonriendo. Volteó a ver a Fate con una nueva mirada. Las dos mujeres no se parecían en nada. –No me dirá Agente Testarossa que usted es familiar de mi colega…-

-La Doctora Precia Testarossa era mi madre,- le respondió Fate con firmeza. Tenía que dar la certeza a todo su equipo y a sus otros compañeros de que estaba entera y lista para la batalla, sea cual fuere el monstruo que le esperara al frente.

-Dioses, lo siento en verdad Agente Testarossa, al principio no asocie el nombre,- explico Scaglietti con una mirada extraña en el rostro que Fate no alcanzó a descifrar.

Fate solo asintió y levantándose, le pidió a Alto que explicara lo que habían encontrado respecto de los asesinatos de los científicos. La lista que ya todos tenían correspondía a los científicos que habían sido Investigadores en Jefe de Proyectos Clasificados para las fuerzas de defensa. Y no solo de cualquier tipo de proyectos, sino de aquellos relacionados específicamente con las líneas de investigación dejadas por el Dr. Sankt Káiser.

La doctora Precia Testarossa, había sido asesinada en el año 2020 y aunque hubo un lapso de varios años entre su muerte y la de su hija, y la muerte de la siguiente investigadora, la estaban incluyendo en la lista como un posible primer caso ya que nunca se había hallado al culpable del doble asesinato. El segundo caso correspondía a la Doctora Sachie Ishida, cuando ya tenía varios años retirada como investigadora de las fuerzas armadas. La Dr. Ishida fue asesinada junto con su familia en 2030.

-¿Ese es el lapso mayor?- preguntó Signum.

-Correcto, diez años entre la muerte de la Dr. Testarossa y la Dr. Ishida,- corroboró Alto.

En ese momento, Alto mostró una gráfica cronológica en la pantalla donde podían ver el nombre de los investigadores y el año en que fueron asesinados. Empezando con Precia Testarossa en 2020 hasta finalizar con Megane Alpine en 2043.

-Y el periodo más corto de tiempo fue entre el asesinato de la Dra. Ishida y la Dra. Atenza,- apuntó nuevamente Signum, -solamente un año.-

-Mariel Atenza fue asesinada al año siguiente es correcto, pero en realidad el tiempo fue menor. Solamente 8 meses,- clarificó Alto enviando las fechas detalladas de los decesos a sus compañeros.

-Eso no tiene sentido,- intervino Lucino, - después de tanto tiempo asesinando, el sujeto debería estar acortando su tiempo de acción, no alargándolo.-

-No creo que estemos lidiando con un sujeto "tradicional",- dijo Verossa participando por primera vez. Levantándose de su asiento se acercó a la gráfica de Lucino, -Si bien es cierto que esta gráfica es muy atípica ya que los intervalos de tiempo entre asesinatos son completamente erráticos, algo se nos podrían estar pasando. Una posibilidad es que haya estado "mutando" o digamos, "perfeccionando" sus métodos.-

-¿Qué quiere decir Agente Accoss?,- preguntó Scaglietti.

-Que el sujeto quizá no haya matado investigadores durante esos períodos pero podría haber matado dentro de otro grupo,- dijo Fate mirando a Verossa, quién solo asintió.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio pesado, que nuevamente Scaglietti rompió.

-Parece que eso es muy malo,- dijo no muy convencido mirándolos a todos.

-En efecto Doctor,- le contesto Hayate, -Ese es el peor escenario con que nos podemos enfrentar. Tenemos un asesino que por alguna razón está atacando investigadores del gobierno y no solo a ellos, sino a sus familias. Las victimas en este caso son del espectro más amplio, una familia completa, pero además existe la posibilidad de que también este matando otros sujetos, no sabemos si hombres o mujeres, de que edades o con que otras características.-

Apenas dándose un respiro, Hayate continuó mirando los dossiers de los investigadores que ella tenía y a Scaglietti alternativamente,

-En otras palabras, este hombre no tiene una victimología definida que es la base principal que nos permitiría rastrearlo; tampoco por lo que hemos podido ver de los otros casos de sus colegas asesinados, tiene un modus operandi preestablecido, no tiene una "firma" particular. Una de las razones por las que no se asociaron los asesinatos es un primer lugar fue porque nunca pareció que se tratara del mismo asesino.-

-En resumen,- Fate tomó la palabra para concluir después de un imperceptible gesto de Hayate hacía ella, -Este hombre mata dentro de un espectro muy amplio, mata de las maneras más diversas que se pueda imaginar y definitivamente, no quiere ser atrapado. Este es el tipo de asesino más difícil de identificar.-

Todos se quedaron en un silencio expectante después de eso. Fate y Hayate omitieron mencionarle al doctor que su "sujeto" no solo mataba de la manera más diversa, sino de la más cruel. Fate pensaba que la escena de la familia Alpine era lo peor que había visto en su vida, pero los asesinatos de sus otros colegas no se quedaban atrás en brutalidad. Ahora que tenían toda la información sobre los otros asesinatos, entendía porque no los relacionaron en un primer momento. Las escenas no tenían nada, absolutamente nada, en común. Parecía como si monstruos diferentes se hubieran ensañado con los investigadores. La voz Scaglietti le hizo fijar nuevamente su atención en el doctor.

-Tengo una última pregunta, si fuera posible Coronel Yagami,-

-Si está en mis posibilidades responderla, lo hare doctor.- dijo Hayate sonriendo como si estuvieran tomando el té en una tarde soleada y no hablando de un asesino en serie casi a la medianoche.

-¿Qué pasa con el Dr. Zest Grangaitz? Veo una marca diferente en su dossier. ¿Él se encuentra bien?-

Hayate y Fate se miraron, después de tantos años, se conocían lo suficiente para comunicarse de esa forma silenciosa y sutil. Para los demás, incluso a veces para su propio equipo, solo se miraban; pero para ellas era prácticamente una conversación con múltiples matices.

Finalmente Fate respondió.

-Lo único que puedo decirle en estos momentos es que hace seis meses se desconoce el paradero del Dr. Zest Grangaitz. Asumimos que está bien, ya que el mismo se embarcó en un viaje de exploración pero al momento no hemos podido ubicarlo.-

Scaglietti se quedó con semblante inescrutable sin hacer más preguntas. Algo en Scaglietti no le terminaba de gustar a Fate pero no podía identificar claramente que era. En un par de ocasiones sus expresiones disparaban la alerta en los instintos de la agente pero esta solo duraba unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Tal vez el tipo solo le desagradaba o tal vez ya estaba muy cansada.

Después de poner al Doctor bajo protección y solicitarle toda la información que les pudiera proporcionar sobre sus colegas investigadores, Lucino se llevó a Scaglietti para ver a la pequeña Vivio mientras Hayate y Fate daban las instrucciones finales. Fate ya estaba designado tareas para todos cuando Hayate la interrumpió.

-Fate, dejemos eso para mañana a primera hora. Todo el equipo ha estado en pie desde hace 48 horas y es casi medianoche. Esta va a ser una carrera de largo alcance. Sugiero que descansemos esta noche y a partir de mañana hagamos turnos. Este caso tiene la más alta prioridad y por primera vez en la Sección Seis, tres unidades de elite estarán trabajando todas en un mismo caso, no podemos quemarnos todos al mismo tiempo.-

Un poco a regañadientes Fate aceptó, Hayate tenía razón, ya empezaban a verse cansados y apenas era el principio. Fate estaba diciéndoles que ya podían irse cuando Vice la interrumpió.

-Espera Fate, hay algo más que tenemos que hablar.-

Fate le hizo una seña a Hayate indicando que ella se encargaba, por lo que a excepción del equipo especifico de Fate, todos los demás salieron siguiendo a Hayate.

-¿De qué se trata Vice?

-Nakajima. En la lista tienes a la Dra. Quint Nakajima, si sabes de quién se trata ¿verdad?

Fate negó lentamente con la cabeza tratando de hacer la asociación.

-La Dra. Quint es la esposa del jefe de la policía de Midchilda, Genya Nakajima. Su hija mayor trabaja en la policía regional también pero su hija menor es la nueva recluta en el equipo de Griffith.-

-¿Es esa Nakajima entonces?- preguntó Fate mirando a Griffith que se había quedado queriendo tocar el mismo punto que había sacado a colación Vice.

-Asi es,- le respondió su colega. Griffith, tenía el rango de Capitán en la Sección Seis y aunque no era Enforcer como Fate, estaba también a cargo de un equipo completo de investigaciones como ella y Verossa Acoss. Los tres constituian el equipo de elite de Hayate,

-Tenemos que tener que hablar personalmente con ellos,- dijo Fate poniéndose rápidamente el abrigo y preparándose para salir.

Vice y Griffith se miraron, ambos sabían que Fate tenía demasiado en su plato para una sola persona, sin contar con lo que tenía que estar pasando por enfrentarse nuevamente al fantasma del asesinato de su madre.

-Como Hayate dijo Fate, es muy tarde ya. Déjame ir con Griffith y los agentes que estarán a cargo de la seguridad de los Nakajima. Yo hablare con el Oficial Genya y la Dra Quint y les diré que tú hablarás con ellos pronto, después de todo Subaru es parte del equipo de Griffith y también van a estar preocupados por ella. Sería mejor que te fueras a descansar ahora. Todos vamos a necesitarte.-

Fate sabía que la hermana menor de Vice, Laguna Granscenic también formaba parte del equipo de Griffith, y que ambos hombres se respetaban y trabajaban bien juntos, pero aun así les costó trabajo convencerla; finalmente con la ayuda de Lucino, Alto y especialmente Signum, lo lograron. Después de despedirse de su equipo con una sonrisa triste, prometer que se iría derecho a su casa y de que Signum literalmente la empujara a la salida, Fate se encaminó al estacionamiento subterráneo.

"_Tengo un equipo realmente fantástico,"_ pensaba Fate mientras solo el eco de sus pasos resonaba en los corredores vacíos, _"no solo pueden trabajar en equipo sino que también cuidan los unos de los otros, incluso cuidan de mí."_

Mientras pensaba no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se adaptarían Scaglietti y esa chica, Nanoha, con ellos. Scaglietti era a todas luces un viejo zorro que sabía cómo moverse en el ambiente militar, pero la chica… pese a su carácter decidido y temerario, tenía todavía cierta inocencia en la mirada que conmovía el corazón de Fate. Ojala no la perdiera en el camino que iba a emprender.

Unas voces cercanas, hicieron voltear a Fate justo para encontrarse con Shamal despidiendo a Nanoha y al Dr. Scaglietti.

Scaglietti iba ya con su flamante escolta de dos agentes de la unidad de operaciones de campo, Fate reconoció sus uniformes de inmediato porque esa unidad estaba dirigida por su padre adoptivo, el Almirante Clyde Harlaown y su hermano, Chrono, aunque no conocía a los agentes que acompañaban a Scaglietti, estos la saludaron casi con reverencia cuando se acercó al grupo.

En esos momentos discutían sobre la conveniencia de llevar a Nanoha con ellos o conseguirle un transporte independiente ya que era mejor no vincularla más de lo necesario con Scaglietti por su propia seguridad. Era obvio que ya trabajaba con Scaglietti pero era mejor si no la venían con él más de lo habitual.

-Yo la llevaré,- ofreció Fate antes de poder controlar las palabras que salían de su boca. _"Diablos, ¿Por qué hice eso?" _se reprendió pero ya era demasiado tarde porque al parecer a Shamal la idea le había encantado y ya estaba empujando a Nanoha para que se fuera con Fate.

Sin embargo Nanoha, no estaba muy convencida.

-¿Esta segura, Agente Testarossa? Yo no quiero ser una molestia para usted, podemos llamar a un servicio de transporte…- dijo la chica casi sin mirar a Fate.

-No digas tonterías Nanoha,- apuntó Shamal alegremente, -la oferta de la agente Testarossa es la mejor opción y no es una molestia para nada, _verdad_ Fate?- la mirada de Shamal clavada en Fate indicaba que contradecirla sería _muy, muy, MUY_ malo.

-Eh…desde luego, no, no será una molestia señorita Takamachi, además… ya sé dónde vive.-

Como Nanoha siguiera clavada en su sitio, y la mirada de advertencia de Shamal también, Fate trató de sonreír un poco.

-Entiendo su recelo, pero créame, no soy mala persona… y me dará mucho gusto llevarla a su casa, señorita Takamachi.-

-Vaya, parece que en realidad si es usted humana, si puede sonreír,- dijo Nanoha sonriendo a su vez un poco tímidamente, para desconcierto de Fate quien se sonrojo ante el comentario,- Ok, acepto su ofrecimiento Agente Testarossa, muchas gracias.-

Shamal se relajó visiblemente y miro a Fate con aprobación por primera vez en el día y las apuró para que se fueran.

Fate y Nanoha caminaron hasta el lugar donde Fate tenía su auto y la joven investigadora se sorprendió de encontrarse con un flamante deportivo negro. No era un último modelo pero era un automóvil modificado realmente impactante.

-Parece que tiene gustos interesantes Agente,- dijo Nanoha por fin, mientras que Fate en un inesperado y gentil gesto caballeroso, le abría la puerta del pasajero para que subiera. La pelirroja tardo un par de segundos en subirse al auto como si no pudiera creer que esa fuera realmente la Agente Testarossa.

-Solo me gusta la velocidad,- respondió Fate mientras subía a su vez y se ajustaba el cinturón.

Nanoha estaba impactada viendo el interior del auto, además de que era un deportivo tenía múltiples aditamentos tecnológicos y para ella más que un auto, era casi una nave espacial.

Hicieron la primera parte del viaje en un silencio un poco tenso ya que Nanoha se sentía inusualmente nerviosa y no encontraba de que hablarle a la seria chica que estaba a su lado. Nunca le había costado ser amigable y hablar con las personas, pero ahora le parecía que ellas dos tenían tan poco en común que no sabía que decirle. Todo lo que le venía a la mente se le hacía irrelevante, inapropiado o llanamente, tonto. Era de hecho un poco peor ya que Nanoha estaba empezando a estar muy consciente de que era la primera vez que estaban a solas y de se sentía un poco intimidada por la agente que exudaba seguridad y firmeza. No sabía si agradecerle por lo que hizo anoche, disculparse por el incidente de esta mañana, agradecerle que la llevara, invitarle un café…, Cielos, había sido un día muy largo y parecía que habían pasado eras desde la noche anterior y desde la mañana cuando pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver a la agente rubia y que nunca sabría su nombre. Lo que menos imaginaba Nanoha es que terminaría su día al lado de ella.

Fate, ahora sabía que se llamaba Fate y pese a que había llenado sus pensamientos esa mañana, después de reencontrase con ella, lo único que habían hecho era discutir. Lo irónico de la situación la hizo sonreír.

-¿Algo divertido?- preguntó Fate quién también se devanaba el cerebro pensando que decirle a la chica a su lado. Aunque no diera ninguna indicación de ello por fuera, estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?,- preguntó Nanoha cogida por sorpresa por el sonido de la voz de Fate en el silencio del auto.

-Sí, digo que si se ha acordado de algo divertido. Me pareció verla sonreír.-

Nanoha se sonrojó sin saber cómo responder, se sentiría como una tonta de decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando así que trato de responder lo más escuetamente posible.

-Pensaba en la coincidencia que tú nos hayas ayudado ayer y que hoy nos hayamos encontrado otra vez, oh! Disculpe Agente, ya la estoy tuteando, es que… en realidad se ve muy joven.-

-¿Muy joven para qué?,- preguntó Fate divertida. Si, ella también pensaba en que había sido una tremenda coincidencia chocar precisamente con ella esa mañana después de lo de anoche. Literalmente. –Y bueno, creo que no es indispensable ser tan formales ahora que trabajarán con nosotros, creo que podemos tutearnos… si a ti te parece bien.-

Nanoha sonrió, si estaría bien llamarla por su nombre, -Muy joven para hacer lo que haces, trabajar para TSAB, ser una agente especial en estos casos tan difíciles, todo eso…Fate.-

-Tengo 28 años y trabajo para TSAB desde hace 10, tal vez sea que empecé desde muy joven. Mi familia también trabaja ahí.-

Fate se contuvo apenas de dar más información, generalmente ella no hablaba tan familiarmente con nadie, menos con personas externas. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que Fate no platicaba con alguien que no tuviera algo que ver con TSAB, con el ejército, la armada, la policía, que no fuera amigo de su familia o de Hayate; con alguien meramente _normal_ que dirigirse ahora a esta chica era, refrescante. Pero aun así decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema.

-Tú también eres muy joven para hacer lo que haces.-

-Tenemos la misma edad,- le dijo Nanoha complacida, - Yo empecé mis investigaciones de doctorado hace un par de años, aunque lo que hago con el Doctor no se puede comparar con lo que tú haces. –

Nanoha recordaba perfectamente la mirada de Fate durante la junta, casi podía sentir en control férreo que Fate ejercía sobre si misma al hablar de las familias que habían asesinado. La familia de Vivio en particular. Hayate consideró que era necesario que Nanoha supiera todos los detalles de ese caso al menos, para poder ayudar a Vivio y lo que vio, fue tan espantoso, que su corazón se encogía solo de recordarlo.

-Lo que haces es realmente difícil, Fate,- le dijo por fin después de una pausa, volteándose a mirar a la agente y quedándose casi sin aliento solo de verla. Fate la miraba con esa penetrante mirada carmesí que parecía casi atravesarla y tocar su alma. Dentro de sí, sintió crecer el deseo de arrancar el dolor velado detrás esa mirada. Estaba segura que esos ojos serían mucho más hermosos sin ese rastro de tristeza en ellos.

-No sé si difícil sea la manera de describirlo, me he entrenado todos estos años para esto, para hacer lo que hago,- comentó Fate,-cuando logramos atrapar a los... malditos que hacen atrocidades a gente como la familia de Vivio, creo que todo lo demás vale la pena.-

Nanoha solo asintió viendo como la mirada de Fate se endurecía, pero se sintió reconfortada de que ella estuviera a cargo de la investigación. Si alguien podía hacer justicia para Vivió, esa sería Fate.

-Empecé a trabajar con Vivio hace apenas seis meses,- le dijo Nanoha, -pero le he tomado mucho aprecio, me…entristece mucho ver como está ahora.-

Notando como la cara de Nanoha se ensombrecía a la mención de la niña, Fate le preguntó -¿Cuál es tu opinión después de la revisión preliminar?

-Todavía está profundamente sedada y creo que fue la mejor decisión, mañana elaboraré un plan de atención con la agente Shamal y correremos varias pruebas para ver qué podemos hacer,- respondió Nanoha.

En esos momentos, se ensimismo tanto pensando en Vivio y en como la había visto en esa cama de la unidad de investigación médica de TSAB, que Nanoha no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su casa hasta que Fate toco levemente su mano con una mano enguantada. Fue un roce tan breve, tan leve que aunque se sobresaltó, Nanoha dudó si realmente la había tocado.

-Lo siento,- dijo Fate,- no quise asustarte. Contamos con tu apoyo para ayudar a Vivio. Lo más importante es que ella se recupere.-

Nanoha solo asintió, y se quedaron sentadas en silencio en el coche, mirándose un poco de reojo, tímidamente. Se sentía a gusto en compañía de la agente, había visto brevemente un lado de ella que nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera y ahora no sabía cómo despedirse. Internamente temía que si se bajaba del coche, si rompía esa breve conexión que se había formado entre ellas, la sombra oscura regresaría a los ojos de Fate y no volvería a ver esa sonrisa amable otra vez.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó finalmente Fate.

-Sí,- se apresuró a contestar Nanoha. –Muchas gracias por traerme Fate.-

-Por nada, es lo menos que podía hacer. Por cierto…- Fate se quedó callada un momento, con sus manos apretando el volante de su auto con fuerza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas,- Lamento haber sido tan… insistente esta mañana, como ves tenemos un caso complicado y…- la mano Nanoha sobre la suya, la interrumpió.

-Yo también lo siento Fate, firmemos una tregua, ¿te parece? Yo he visto que eres casi humana y tú has visto que yo puedo hablarte sin reclamarte nada. Estamos tablas.-

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el argumento.

-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo,- le dijo Nanoha sonriendo a su vez.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Fate todavía sonriendo, -¿Tratar de ser más humana?-

-Hmmm, me refería a sonreír, y si, eso también te ayudaría a ser más humana.-

Aun sonriendo Fate se bajó del auto para encaminar a Nanoha hasta la puerta de su edificio.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré. Al menos acepto tu propuesta de tregua,- le dijo todavía con sus labios curvados levemente.

-Entonces Fate, al menos llámame por mi nombre, ya habíamos decidido que nos tutearíamos, ¿no?- Nanoha sonreía ahora abiertamente mientras extendía la mano y esperaba por Fate.

Sonrojándose por hacer un despliegue que le parecía hasta un poco infantil, Fate tomó la mano extendida diciendo, -Acepto la tregua… Nanoha.-

-Nos vemos… Fate- dijo después de un momento y soltando la mano de Fate lentamente Nanoha se despidió entrando en su edificio, quedándose en la puerta fingiendo cerrar y entretenerse con otras cosas mientras veía como la agente se subía a su auto y se alejaba en la noche.

Fate Testarossa definitivamente era mucho más agradable en su faceta casi humana.

**Zona Central de Midchilda, Área Residencial TSAB, Día 14 Doceavo Mes, 0:30 hrs.**

Pese a lo avanzado de la hora, Shamal estaba sentada en la espaciosa terraza del pent-house que la familia Yagami tenía en el centro de la Ciudad de Midchilda; en una zona residencial dedicada para el personal de TSAB, especialmente para altos mandos y personal estratégico. Estaba relativamente cerca de las oficinas de la TSAB lo cual, con los horarios de trabajo que tenían a veces, resultaba realmente conveniente. Además de que tenía una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

Escuchó perfectamente los sigilosos pasos detrás de ella, pero no movió ni un solo musculo, esperando.

-¿No te parece que ya es algo tarde para estar tomando el fresco? Además la temperatura ya está bajando mucho más estos días.-

Shamal se quedó callada sin responder hasta que la dueña de la voz se movió para quedar frente a ella. Aun así Shamal se las había ingeniado para mirar hacia otro lado, menos hacia los ojos azules de la mujer alta de cabellos rosa que estaba plantada frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sigues enojada?,- preguntó Signum aunque era bastante obvio. Durante la frugal cena que tuvieron recién al llegar de la oficina, su lugar era el único que no tenía un plato servido y Shamal había evitado hablarle o mirarla durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en la mesa. Hayate y Zafira les lanzaban miraditas inquisitivas pero decidieron no intervenir…al menos, de momento. Vita ya se había ido a dormir desde hacía mucho, así que Signum estaba sola en esto.

-¿Te importa?- pregunto Shamal aun sin mirarla.

"_Diablos, si sigue enojada y mucho,"_ pensó Signum. _"¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó para que se enojara tanto?" _

-Escucha Shamal, es muy tarde, todos estamos cansados y necesitamos estar listos mañana muy temprano, claro que me importa… pero, ¿no podríamos hablar de ello mañana?-

-Siempre práctica, ¿no?- Shamal finalmente la miró y aunque estaba de pie, en la penumbra, Signum pudo notar por su mirada que Shamal no solo estaba enojada sino que también se sentía de alguna forma…herida.

-Shamal, yo… yo no sé porque estás tan enojada, de verdad, no entiendo. Fate ha estado actuando raro desde anoche, desde que estuvimos en la escena de los Alpine y creo que todos sabemos porque. No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con tu enojo.-

Levantándose, Shamal encaró a Signum parándose frente a ella, muy, muy cerca de ella, tanto que pudo sentir como Signum se tensaba aunque sin apartarse.

-Fate no tiene nada que ver con mi enojo. Al contrario, creo que ahora más que nunca debemos estar a su lado y apoyarla. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Hayate, la Directora Carim quería a Fate fuera de la investigación.-

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-¡Tú!,- casi le grito Shamal, -y esa actitud de "No me importa nada en todo el _jodido_ universo."!-

Shamal usando palabras altisonantes, eso sí que era un nuevo nivel de enojo.

-Eso no es cierto,- se defendió Signum muy poco convincentemente, -claro que hay cosas que me importan.-

-Tu actitud dice lo contrario, a ver ¿cuáles son esas… "cosas"… que te importan?, digo a parte de tu maldita pistola automática Laevantine…esa ni te atrevas a mencionarla,- y cruzando los brazos Shamal se dispuso a esperar la respuesta.

-Eh, bueno…me importa nuestra familia desde luego…, nuestros amigos…. El trabajo…- Signum se esforzaba por decir algo brillante que la sacara del atoro en el que es estaba.

-Eso es TAN general que ni tú lo crees, ¿no podrías decir algo más concreto? ¿Es que hay algo o alguien que realmente te importe?-

-¿Cómo qué? ,- preguntó la otra ya un poco exasperada.

-¿Te importo yo por ejemplo?,- preguntó Shamal con la voz en hilo mirándola fijamente.

-Toda nuestra familia me importa Shamal, por supuesto.-

Shamal la miraba intensamente y Signum solo quería darse la vuelta y huir, lo cual era bastante irracional de su parte. El duelo de miradas duró hasta que Shamal sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola en la terraza con el frío como única repuesta.

* * *

Gracias y esperamos les haya gustado. Déjennos saber que opinan. Nuevos capítulos muy pronto.

Si, chicos y chicas, tanto a Galadan como a mí nos encanta Signum-Shamal asi que vamos a ver cómo nos sale esta idea que estamos desarrollando. Vamos a tener dos parejas yuri (al menos) en este fic. Nos estamos esforzando por tener a todos los personajes dentro del canon, pero la historia es un poco más oscura que las series MSLN así que por fuerza, tendremos que que hacer algunos ajustes. Lo bueno de los AU es que nos dan un poco de libertad (como en esta historia) pero también es un reto mantener la "credibilidad" de los personajes.

Este capítulo estuvo un poco corto, pero nos desquitamos en el siguiente que viene intenso...


	5. La Oscuridad llega con el día

Gracias a todos por los comentarios que nos dejan.

Esperamos que el soundtrack de hoy se ajuste al capítulo… Hope, por Apocalyptica.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

x

Oh but in this heart of darkness

Our hope lies lost and torn

All fame like love is fleeting

When there´s no hope anymore

Like the poison in her arm

Like a whisper she was gone

Like when angels fall

x

Oh pero en este corazón de oscuridad,

Nuestra esperanza yace perdida y desgarrada

Toda la fama como el amor es fugaz

Cuando ya no hay más esperanza

Como el veneno en su brazo

Como un susurro ella se ha ido

Como cuando los ángeles caen

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. La Oscuridad llega con el día.**

**Zona Central de Midchilda, Área Residencial TSAB, Día 20 Doceavo Mes, 20:30 hrs.**

-Shamal,- llamó una voz desde la puerta de su habitación, -¿puedo pasar?-

Signum pidiendo permiso para algo, eso era nuevo, pensó Shamal quien estaba sentada en su amplio escritorio escribiendo y estudiando sus notas; ella y Takamachi tenían una semana trabajando con Vivio todavía sin mostrar ningún resultado. Aunque Shamal tenía que reconocer que la joven doctora la había sorprendido gratamente con los tratamientos sugeridos y sus observaciones durante las pruebas que le hicieron a la pequeña. Nanoha era realmente brillante y si bien todavía no tenían éxito, Shamal estaba segura que tendrían resultados positivos muy pronto.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Signum suspiró, entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Hacía una semana que Shamal no le decía ni siquiera 'buenos días', bueno, esas eran dos palabras, la verdad es que Shamal no le había dicho ni siquiera una sola palabra como 'Hola' o 'Muérete´.

Shamal ni siquiera la miraba y Signum ya no podía más con esa tensión. Además de que Hayate literalmente le había ordenado que arreglara las cosas y mejor que fuera más pronto que tarde.

-Si me importas…- dijo después de estar parada un rato mirando la espalda de Shamal que seguía escribiendo en su escritorio.

Después de eso, la rubia dejó finalmente de escribir, removió sus lentes y volvió para mirar a Signum.

-Hayate te ordenó que vinieras,- le dijo, y no era una pregunta.

Signum se tensó, si respondía afirmativamente a eso Shamal no le creería nada de lo que dijera después, pero si decía que no y después Shamal se enteraba, sería todavía peor.

Shamal se sentía casi divertida de ver el debate interior de la otra, casi… si no le doliera casi podría disfrutarlo. Estaba poniéndose los lentes para seguir con su trabajo cuando Signum la tomó de los hombros.

-Sí, Hayate me _sugirió_ que hablara contigo… pero Hayate no puede ordenarme que me importes. Ambas cosas son verdad.-

Ahora era Signum la que la miraba con una intensidad como pocas veces, tan intensa que a Shamal le constaba sostenerla.

-No tienes que hacerlo,- le dijo al final desviando la mirada.

-¡Diablos Shamal! ¿Qué quieres de mí?- le reclamó Signum casi sacudiéndola.

Ante eso Shamal tomó las manos de la otra con suavidad y levantándose se apartó de ella. Signum tenía razón, ¿que esperaba ella? De su… _hermana_.

Shamal siempre había idolatrado a Signum, desde el primer momento que llegó a la casa de la familia Yagami cuando era muy pequeña. Los padres de Hayate, Ken y Hikari Yagami también trabajaban para TSAB y Shamal era ya la tercera niña que adoptaban después de perder a sus familias en alguna tragedia en la que TSAB hubiera auxiliado o participado. Zafira había sido el primero, Signum la segunda y a todos los trataban como a su propia hija.

Una Hayate incluso más pequeña que ella la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y Signum había estado ahí, siempre con esa actitud desde entonces; siempre protegiéndolas a ambas, especialmente después de que los padres de Hayate murieran en un accidente aéreo cuando Hayate tenía apenas nueve años y Shamal diez; aunque Signum era solo dos años mayor, siempre estuvo ahí para ellas.

Cuando Signum se fue para iniciar su entrenamiento militar, Shamal tenía ya 13 años pero se sintió devastada. Todos estaban felices, especialmente su tutor Gil Graham, de que Zafira y Signum estuvieran haciendo carrera militar. Hayate tenía a Fate, siempre tuvo a Fate a su lado, pero ella sentía había perdido algo muy dentro de su corazón y estuvo triste por semanas. Después, solo veían a Signum o a Zafira una vez al año, a lo sumo dos; pero cada vez era preciadísima para Shamal. Podía ver como Signum se iba transformado, no solo en una mujer fuerte y valiente, sino también hermosa; y podía quedarse horas mirándola embelesada hablando con el Almirante Graham acerca de los entrenamientos y las misiones que ella y Zafira llevaban a cabo. Y cada vez que tenía que irse le dolía nuevamente como la primera vez.

Fue hasta que tuvo veinte años, cuando hirieron gravemente a Signum en acción que se dio cuenta que tal vez ese sentimiento de "adoración" por su "hermana" podría ser en realidad algo mucho más profundo.

No sabían exactamente qué era lo que había pasado, solo les avisaron que Signum había sido herida en combate y estaba en el hospital. Las horas que pasaron hasta que trasladaron a Signum a una zona donde ella y Hayate pudieron visitarla, fueron una agonía para Shamal. Solo pensaba que si algo le pasaba a Signum su vida no tendría ningún sentido.

Durante los tres días que Signum estuvo inconsciente no hubo manera de separar a Shamal ni un momento de su lado, incluso cuando despertó, se recuperó y pudieron llevarla a casa, siguió a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, incluso dejando la universidad y todo lo demás pese a las airadas protestas de la misma Signum.

Sin embargo, los guerreros pertenecen al campo de batalla y eventualmente, la guerrera volvió a irse. En esa despedida, Shamal supo que para ella Signum significaba mucho más. Fue la peor de las despedidas porque ahora sabía que podía incluso, no regresar.

Después de eso, los días que se encontraba más distante y melancólica, Hayate la miraba a veces como si supiera lo que le pasaba pero nunca le dijo nada y Shamal nunca tuvo el valor de ponerle nombre a lo estaba sintiendo. Hayate insistía que saliera y le presentaba amigos y amigas sin distinción, y por salud mental, lo intentó muchas veces pero nadie pudo llenar el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Cuando dos años atrás Signum se retiró de las fuerzas especiales del ejército y regreso a vivir a la casa con ellos, como una familia, a trabajar en TSAB con el equipo de Fate; Shamal estaba exultante de felicidad. Zafira había regresado un años antes y ahora con Signum, estaban todos juntos otra vez. El solo saber que Signum estaría a su lado todo el tiempo y que estaría bien y a salvo sería suficiente para ella.

Pero no lo fue.

A veces los sentimientos en su corazón amenazaban con desbordarse sin control. Como ahora. Que estaba haciendo infeliz a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Signum todavía estaba parada detrás de ella, y Shamal podía sentir su enojo y su frustración. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, su hermana mayor la miraba casi con furia y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados.

-Lo siento Signum, tienes razón. He sido injusta contigo,- le dijo mirándola casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con sorpresa Signum abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada. Shamal la abrazó casi llorando. –Yo…siento haber sido tan mala hermana Signum, yo mejor que nadie sé cómo eres… y yo no debía esperar…-

Signum no la dejó continuar, soltándose del abrazo un poco, la sostuvo por los hombros y la hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Me importas Shamal,- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, -mucho. Lamento que parezca que soy insensible a veces, es solo que…-

Ahora fue el turno de Shamal de interrumpirla.

-Lo sé,- le dijo sonriendo, pero Signum podía ver que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Shamal le tomó la mano y la jaló con ella fuera de la habitación, -Ven, pongamos la mesa para la cena, Hayate ya debe venir en camino. No queremos que te riña por no seguir sus órdenes, ¿verdad?-

Mientras iban camino a la cocina Shamal se hacía internamente el propósito de hacerse más fuerte y sobreponerse a ese sentimiento a veces amenazaba con ahogarla. No podría ser. Nunca. Signum siempre sería su hermana y _solo_…su hermana. Ese era el único amor que tenía derecho a esperar.

Esa noche Hayate fue la última en llegar y no llegó sola, por fin pudo convencer a Fate de salir de la oficina un poco más temprano para cenar con ellos. Durante los últimos siete días no se podía decir que hubieran avanzado mucho en la investigación y cada día que pasaba, Fate trataba con más y más ahínco de sacarlos del estanco en el que estaban.

Toda la información que había sido posible recopilar la tenían, todos los investigadores restantes de la lista estaban bajo celosa protección de TSAB, habían revisado cientos de horas de videos de vigilancia, habían reconstruido al detalle la vida de todos los investigadores asesinados y sus familias, sus amigos y cualquier que hubiera estado relacionado con ellos; Shamal y Nanoha esperaban tener noticias positivas sobre Vivio pronto… pero todavía no tenían ni un solo sospechoso.

Pese a las intenciones de trabajar por turnos para no dejar el caso ni un segundo y de los esfuerzos de Griffith y Verossa, Fate pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la oficina; tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Conforme pasaban los días, una certeza iba cayendo sobre ellos como una niebla fría, repentina, que lo cubre todo alrededor y ante la cual no se puede hacer nada: el sujeto iba a matar a alguien; ellos lo sabían, lo sentían venir pero no podrían hacer otra cosa que esperar a que sucediera.

Fate se sentía atrapada en medio de una densa niebla. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar pero aun no podía ver. Y eso la tenía extremadamente tensa. Nanoha había tratado infructuosamente de acercarse a ella pero desde la primera noche en que la llevo a su casa, Fate había estado demasiado ocupada y preocupada para dejar a nadie acercarse a ella.

Ese día era el último hábil de la semana, una guardia se quedaría en alerta en la oficina pero Hayate había ordenado que todos, incluyendo (y especialmente) Fate tomarán un descanso, así que ese día no aceptó ninguna excusa y literalmente arrastró a Fate para que cenara con su familia, acordando no hablar del caso durante ese tiempo por lo menos.

Después de la cena, mientras recogían la mesa, Fate aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle notar a Hayate un detalle.

-Parece que ya lo arreglaron, ¿no?,- dijo mirando furtivamente hacia Shamal y Signum.

-Aparentemente,- fue lo único que dijo Hayate perspicaz.

Fate volvió a examinar a las mujeres ahora más detalladamente, -Pues a mí me parece que sí.-

-Sí, ese justamente es el problema, mi querida Fate.-

Fate solo arqueó las cejas, esperando a que Hayate la iluminara con alguno de sus comentarios imprevisibles. Siempre había sido así con ella, nunca se podía saber que iba a decir.

-Signum y tú se parecen mucho, es realmente sorprendente como dos personas tan brillantes como ustedes pueden ser tan….obtusas, para ciertas cosas.-

-Hey, oye, ser mi oficial superior no te da derecho a insultarme,- se rió Fate,-recuerda que se muchos de tus secretos.-

Hayate finalmente convenció a Fate de que se quedara a dormir en su casa, mañana no trabajarían y por primera vez en varios días podrían descansar. Hayate tenía muchos planes para el día siguiente.

Desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos llegó a concretarse.

**Suburbios Residenciales de la Universidad de Midchilda, Día 21 Doceavo Mes, 7:30 am**

Nanoha se vestía apresuradamente mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas respecto a todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de salir. Hacía quince minutos había recibido una llamada urgente de la mismísima Coronel Yagami indicándole que la necesitaban en las oficinas de la TSAB a la brevedad. Y que mejor fuera preparada para estar fuera de su casa por tiempo indefinido.

Después de una semana pasando varias horas en la Sección Seis trabajando con Shamal principalmente pero también viendo trabajar al equipo de Fate y Hayate, había ido comprendiendo como trabajaban y el nivel de compromiso con la misión que tenían entre manos. Además había visto y se había maravillado del nivel de respeto que todo el equipo profesaba a Hayate y Fate. Las mujeres eran siempre muy directas con sus solicitudes a sus subordinados pero también respetuosas y gentiles, especialmente Hayate. Fate tendía a ser más seria, gentil aún pero siempre reservada. Y todos, incluso los agentes con el mismo rango que Fate, respondían sin chistar. Así que cuando recibió esa llamada de Hayate, incluso la misma Nanoha se sorprendió de responder sin dudar "Si señora, de inmediato."

Ni siquiera al mismo Dr. Scaglietti le respondía que haría algo de inmediato. Pero había que considerar que Scaglietti no tenía un equipo como ese, ni era un jefe como Hayate. Lo único que había entristecido un poco a Nanoha esos días había sido lo distante que Fate había estado pese a su pactada "tregua". Si bien no habían discutido como el primer día y Fate la saludaba con gentileza, se mantenía distante y no le sonreía de esa forma verdadera que le había encantado ver a Nanoha. Además de que la Agente había estado tan ocupada, que apenas y la había visto.

Así que ahí estaba, haciéndose una maleta pequeña y preparando sus cosas para estar fuera unos de días sin saber que le depararía el futuro. Justo estaba pensando en garabatear una nota rápida para sus compañeras de departamento cuando la voz somnolienta y un poco fastidiada de Alisa la hizo voltear.

-¿Piensas huir a mitad de la noche con algún pretendiente desconocido?- le preguntó.

-Ah! Alisa-chan, ¡qué bueno que estas despierta!-

-Gracias a ti y a todo el ruido que estás haciendo… y ¿qué diablos estás haciendo por cierto?-

Nanoha notó entonces que Suzuka estaba también parada detrás de Alisa mirándola con un poco de preocupación. La noche anterior sus amigas le comentaban que toda esa semana había estado actuando raro, con una particular obsesión con el trabajo y que debía tomarse un descanso. Nanoha no sabía muy bien cómo les iba a explicar que se tendría que ir.

-Eh…Alisa-chan, Suzuka-chan…algo surgió y tengo que ir a la oficina… yo…-

-¿Y para eso tienes que hacer una maleta?- le preguntó Alisa con una mirada de recelo.

-Sí, verán…- mentir nunca se le había dado bien a Nanoha; especialmente a sus amigas, pero no había querido decirles que estaba trabajando para TSAB y tampoco que había vuelto a ver a Fate; mucho menos _EN QUE_ estaba trabajando ahí, asi que ahora se había quedado sin argumentos.

Suspirando, dejó completamente lo que estaba haciendo y se paró frente a sus amigas para mirarlas detenidamente a los ojos. Ellas solo se preocupaban por su bienestar asi que necesitaba que confiaran y creyeran en ella.

-El Dr. Scaglietti me ha pedido que le ayude con un proyecto especial. No puedo hablar de eso ahora pero créanme, estoy bien. Sé que todo esto parece muy raro, pero espero poder explicárselos pronto.-

Alisa y Suzuka se miraron con preocupación.

-¿No tienes un affaire con ese viejo verdad?- le dijo Alisa al cabo de un rato.

-¡Alisa-chan!- grito Nanoha sorprendida, -¡Claro que no!- escandalizada de solo pensarlo.

-¿Nos prometes que estarás bien?- fue lo único que Suzuka le dijo tomando su hombro.

-Se los aseguro,- dijo Nanoha a sus amigas, -Ahora de verdad, tengo que irme.-

-¿Y nos hablaras por teléfono para saber que estas viva?- la solicitud de Alisa sonó más como una amenaza que como una solicitud pero Nanoha sabía lo que quería decir su amiga en realidad.

-Prometo hacer lo posible para que avisarles que estoy bien, solo no se desesperen y confíen en mí, ¿sí?-

Alisa y Suzuka vieron a su amiga ordenar su portafolio y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo, nuevamente Alisa la detuvo con otra pregunta, - ¿Y qué va a pasar con Yunno-kun?-

Nanoha se quedó petrificada en la puerta con cara de _"Shit…"_. Se había olvidado por completo que a insistencia de las mismas Alisa y Suzuka, había aceptado salir ese día con Yunno a dar un paseo.

-No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera te acordabas, ¿verdad?,- le reclamó un poco Alisa aunque estaba más bien intrigada. Prácticamente había obligado a Nanoha a aceptar esa cita. Su renuencia había sido tal como si estuviera viendo a otra persona y ahora literalmente, ni siquiera la recordaba. _"Pobre Yunno," _pensó Alisa, _"realmente no tiene ninguna posibilidad."_

-Ehhh…si, yo… yo me encargó de eso, Alisa,- dijo por fin Nanoha y salió corriendo a toda prisa dejando a sus amigas preguntándose en que realmente estaba metida Nanoha.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 21 Doceavo Mes, 8:00 hrs.**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas esperando a Hayate y preparándose para que un helicóptero de TSAB los llevara a Roshtaria, la zona en los alrededores de Midchilda donde la familia Yazawa tenía una casa de campo y donde solían ir a veces durante los días inhábiles y feriados.

Contra todas las expectativas y previsiones, el sujeto había atacado otra vez justo antes del fin de semana. La Dra. Filith Yazawa, su familia y los dos agentes que los custodiaban, habían sido asesinados.

La llamada había llegado a poco antes de las siete de la mañana. Solo Zafira y Signum estaba ya levantados a esa hora, sus viejos hábitos del ejercito todavía demasiado arraigados en ellos.

Todos los agentes de TSAB custodiando a los investigadores debían reportarse en plazos de 6 horas. La unidad a cargo de la familia Yazawa, se había reportado sin novedad a medianoche, pero fallaron en el reporte de las 6 de la mañana. Todos los intentos por contactar a los agentes o a la familia Yazawa fueron infructuosos por lo que un equipo de emergencia acudió en persona a la casa de campo de la familia en Roshtaria para encontrarse con una nueva masacre.

Después de dar aviso al jefe de la división de operaciones de campo Chrono Harlaown, él mismo contactó a Hayate y Fate para darles la noticia.

Dado que no todos irían a la escena, Fate estaba dando indicaciones al equipo que permanecería en Midchilda cuando Hayate entró a la sala, seguida de cerca por Nanoha. Fate se le quedó mirando a su jefa y amiga con asombro, _"Dioses, Hayate…no estarás pensando…"_

Pero si, eso era justo lo Hayate estaba pensando.

Después de un breve saludo, Hayate les indicó que la investigadora Takamachi iría con ellos a la escena de crimen.

-Pero Hayate…eso es…,- Fate se contuvo a tiempo antes de decir frente a su equipo algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse después.

-Yo sé que es "poco ortodoxo" Fate,- dijo Hayate mirando seriamente a su amiga, agradeciendo que no hubiera dicho lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Y mirando a los demás, dijo para todos,

-Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo poco común y no hemos hallado ninguna pista sólida que podamos seguir hasta el momento. Existe la posibilidad de que el sujeto haya cometido algún error esta vez, pero no quiero dejar nada al azar. La mirada externa y científica de la investigadora Takamachi, podría sernos de utilidad.- Y agregó mirando específicamente a Fate, - Es un riesgo es que estoy dispuesta a asumir.-

Su tono no dejaba lugar a ninguna argumentación posterior, asi que Fate simplemente cruzó los brazos y esperó. No le gustaba que esa chica fuera con ellos, por una parte no le gustaba tener personas externas a TSAB metidas pero especialmente, no quería que esa chica se involucrara en este caso.

-El helicóptero está listo Coronel,- anuncio Vice, quién personalmente llevaría a sus jefas y el equipo designado a la escena. Fuera del agente Verossa y Nanoha, los demás designados eran solo parte del equipo especial de Fate: Signum, Shamal y Zafira.

Hayate rara vez iba directamente a una escena de ese tipo, pero esta ocasión era una excepción muy particular. El helicóptero despegó desde la azotea del altísimo edificio de TSAB y les tomaría únicamente 20 minutos llegar para un trayecto que en vehículo les tomaría fácilmente cuatro horas debido a lo accidentado del terreno. Los equipos forenses ya estaban también en camino tanto por tierra como por aire, acompañados por otros miembros de la Sección Seis para rastrear toda la zona.

Cuando llegaron, Vice aterrizó diestramente en un pequeño claro cercano para que el grupo pudiera acercarse a la casa. Ya la TSAB tenía acordonado todo el lugar y afortunadamente, por ser todavía temprano no había curiosos alrededor.

A medio camino hacia la casa, y sin pedir el visto bueno de Hayate, Fate tomó a Nanoha del brazo y deteniéndola, le dijo directamente, -Espera aquí hasta que yo salga por ti.-

Y sin esperar respuesta, siguió avanzando. Hayate solo la miraba mientras caminaba a lado de la rubia, esperando.

-Seguiré sus órdenes Coronel, no se preocupe- le dijo Fate fríamente sin mirarla, -pero lo haremos a mi manera.-

Hayate lo dejo estar e ignoró la mirada burlona que Verossa le dirigió agradeciendo que el descarado agente tuviera el buen sentido común de quedarse callado.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Fate casi esperaba encontrar un escenario como el de la casa de los Alpine pero se sorprendió. Esta vez la casa no estaba inmaculada como la vez anterior. Todo lo contrario, parecía que alguien había arremetido con furia salvaje contra todo el contenido de la residencia. Solo un mueble quedaba en la anteriormente elegante estancia, intacto: Una preciosa mesa labrada de madera oscura donde, en medio del desorden general, descansaban cuidadosamente colocadas las cabezas de los dos agentes que vigilaban y protegían a la familia Yazawa, como esperando a todos los que entraran. Los desdichados agentes miraban a los recién llegados con ojos vidriosos, sus cuellos había sido cercenados grotescamente, según pudo ver Fate acercándose un poco, por algún instrumento para cortar burdo y tosco. Nada de precisión quirúrgica, nada de sutilezas.

-Los dejó aquí como bienvenida,- dijo Fate sin mirar a los otros que venían detrás de ella.

-Más bien como advertencia,- corrigió Verossa ahora completamente serio, -él sabía que esto sería lo primero que veríamos.-

-Esto era lo primero que quería que viéramos,- preciso Hayate, -no le demos el gusto de distraernos ahora, ya tendremos que determinar qué fue lo que paso para que ellos terminaran así.-

Todos sabían que había una amenaza y una no precisamente sutil, en ese gesto del asesino. Les estaba diciendo que estaba molesto y que eso, era lo que pasaba cuando lo molestaban.

-Veamos a los Yazawa,- dijo Hayate y se encaminó a la parte superior de la vivienda.

Mientras avanzaban Fate miraba rápidamente a sus alrededores. Nada, literalmente nada, había escapado a la furia del asesino. Ni fotos de familia, ni jarrones, ni flores, ni adornos, ni muebles, ni aparatos tecnológicos o de cocina… ni mascotas. Fate se detuvo, sintiéndose inusitadamente enferma al encontrarse con los dos perros de la familia literalmente aserrados por la mitad al pie de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. La saña con que el acto estaba hecho, le revolvió el estómago a la Enforcer pese a su experiencia. Eran perros grandes, asi que Fate no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había logrado el asesino hacerles eso a los animales.

-Shamal,- llamó con un pie en el primer escalón, -corran pruebas de toxicología en ellos también.-

En la escena de los Alpine, también habían buscado drogas, tranquilizantes o sedantes de toda índole sin éxito. Tal vez aquí encontraran algo.

Fate siguió subiendo seguida de cerca por Hayate y los demás. El segundo piso también había sufrido estragos similares a los de la planta baja y Fate notó que el asesino parecía haber usado objetos diversos para llevar a cabo su afán de destrucción. Había marcas que parecían pertenecer a un objeto muy contundente, sin ser un mazo, había otras que parecían de un hacha y había cosas, como los libreros empotrados en la pared, que habían sido arrancados usando algo como palanca.

Cuando llegaron a la primera habitación, Fate dio un cuidoso paso al interior mientras escuchaba a Hayate contener el aliento. Su superior no estaba tan acostumbrada como ella, pero aun Fate tenía que apretar los puños para que las manos no le temblaran.

La Dra. Filith Yazawa y su esposo estaban amarrados en una silla, él estaba sentado amarrado por los tobillos y las manos y ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él siendo penetrada con lo que en un tiempo había sido un miembro masculino normal….antes de que el asesino lo convirtiera en un instrumento de tortura y muerte.

Sobre la cama desecha se veían ligaduras en los cuatro extremos y una extensa mancha de sangre en el centro. Algo le decía a Fate que la reconstrucción de los hechos indicaría que la tortura de la doctora Yazawa había empezado ahí. Por la cantidad de sangre que podían ver, la doctora evidentemente había muerto desangrada a causa de las heridas internas ocasionadas por el instrumento incrustado en el pene de su esposo, cuánto tiempo le había llevado morir era otra cuestión. El esposo de la doctora, tenía una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y además una cuerda anudada en un complicado nudo corredizo que bajaba por su espalda y debajo de la silla donde ambos estaban amarrados para terminar anudado en el cuerpo de la misma doctora.

-Lo hizo matarse mutuamente,- murmuro Fate, volteando a ver a Hayate y a sus compañeros.

Signum asintió diciendo, -Esa es una forma de atar a los prisioneros para que no se muevan, conforme se mueven el nudo en el cuello, se aprieta.-

-Es difícil controlar como te mueves cuando estas agonizando,- dijo Zafira mirando el nudo expertamente al igual que Signum,-Fate tiene razón, lo más seguro es que los dos estaban todavía vivos cuando los dejó en esta posición.-

-Shamal, necesitamos las horas exactas. Necesitamos saber cuándo empezó esta tortura y cuando murieron,- ordenó Fate, después volteando a ver a Hayate le dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Tal vez tengamos una pista,- le dijo, aun en medio de ese horror había notado algo que había fallado en ver en la escena anterior.

-¿Cómo?,- preguntó Hayate extrañada.

-Si, en el caso de los Alpine, las victimas tampoco murieron inmediatamente. El asesino utiliza métodos de tortura y muerte en el que las victimas tardan en morir, se ven morir unos a otros. No es solo la tortura lo que él hace con ellos, los hace interactuar mientras los tortura y hay algo más. Por alguna razón, él necesita que vivan mientras los mata.-

-Y si encontramos esa razón, lo podremos encontrar a él,- concluyó Verossa coincidiendo también con Fate.

-Es cierto,- apunto Shamal. –En el caso de los Alpine, Logan Alpine fue el último en morir, tenemos que revisar si en este caso es la misma situación.-

-En este y en todos los demás,- aclaró Fate. –Cuento contigo Shamal, encuentra algo para nosotros en los otros asesinatos.-

Shamal asintió con la cabeza con decisión mientras seguían a Fate a las siguientes habitaciones.

La Dra. Yazawa solo tenía una hija, una adolescente de cerca de 15 años. Ella estaba amarrada a la cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, abiertas. La sangre que manó de su interior había formado una extensa mancha en las sabanas otrora blanquísimas.

Todos se acercaron un poco, casi sin apenas entrar al cuarto con un rictus en la cara. Todo parecía indicar que el asesino la había violado con un artefacto similar al que su padre tenía incrustado, solo que no lo veían por ningún lado desde donde estaban. La habitación, al igual que la de sus padres y el resto de la casa, estaba desecha a excepción de la cama, que parecía se había esforzado por mantener inmaculada, incluso parecía que la habían tendido con extremo cuidado para colocar en ella a la chica.

-Signum, que los equipos forenses tengan especial cuidado en encontrar el objeto que el sujeto utilizo con ella,- le indicó Fate a su segunda al mando, después les pidió que revisaran el resto de la casa con cuidado antes de que entraran los forenses mientras ella, Hayate y Verossa iban a la última habitación de la familia.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y, tirado sobre el piso como un papel desechado, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer mayor. Fate revisó su dispositivo para extraer la información de la identidad de la mujer, Akiko Yazawa, la anciana madre de la doctora. El asesino al parecer les daba trato especial a todos los miembros de la familia sin importar de quienes se tratara. A la Sra. Yazawa le había extirpado cuidadosamente todos los órganos aunque los había dejado tirados como al descuido, en suelo de la habitación, dejándola como una cascara vacía, también tirada en el piso.

-Ese hombre es realmente un demente,- dijo Hayate quién estaba pálida pero controlada. Ella era oficial de carrera, no militar de campo como Signum y Zafira, ni Doctora como Shamal y aunque no había visto las atrocidades de la guerra de primera mano, no era una ingenua. Era la líder de la Sección Seis por una razón, pero eso que veía ahora la sobrepasaba. Tenían que atrapar a este tipo y tenían que hacerlo, ya.

Signum, Shamal y Zafira regresaron para informar que en los cuartos de servicio, había encontrado a los tres sirvientes de la familia Yazawa igualmente asesinados por remoción de órganos, pero sus casos, no había sido una extirpación cuidadosa como en el caso de la abuela, sino que habían sido brutalmente arrancados.

-Nueve personas,- dijo Verossa mirando a los demás, -este maldito… mató a nueve personas en unas horas.-

Los seis agentes estaban en silencio, hasta que Hayate lo rompió con una orden.

-Fate…trae a Takamachi.-

Fate la miró con ojos brillantes, mientras con voz entrecortada pero decidida intentaba disuadir a su jefa por última vez –Hayate, esto es demasiado…para ella.-

-Deja que ella lo decida,- le dijo Hayate con idéntica determinación, sus miradas engarzadas en nuevo duelo. Fate no entendía que era lo que Hayate pretendía pero sabía que la Coronel no iba a ceder ni un ápice. No le quedaba más que obedecer, por lo que apretando la mandíbula, enfiló hacia la planta baja.

Nanoha quién esperaba afuera respirando y preparándose para lo que vería adentro, vio cómo Fate salía y se detenía un momento cerca de la puerta principal, respirando profundamente, antes de encaminarse hacia ella. Durante el trayecto de la corta distancia entre ellas, Fate no dejó de mirarla fijamente un solo segundo. Nanoha ni siquiera pensó en moverse de su sitio, clavada en el de piso solo de sentir la fría furia que emanaba de la agente al acercarse, aunque en el exterior se veía serena y controlada. Apenas al llegar junto a junto a ella, le preguntó a bocajarro,

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

A Nanoha la repentina e inesperada pregunta la tomó completamente desprevenida. -¿Por qué la Coronel Yagami me lo pidió?- respondió un poco tímidamente.

-No lo sé, Srita Takamachi,- dijo Fate casi sin pensar y sin darse cuenta de que se distanciaba de ella al llamarla nuevamente por su apellido, -No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.-

Nanoha sintió un ramalazo de enfado crecer en su interior, pero se controló. Evidentemente había algo que había alterado mucho a Fate ahí adentro, algo que ella también tendría que ver y superar. Prefería pensar que la actitud de Fate se debía al malestar del momento antes que sentirse herida por el comentario y especialmente, por el tono que Fate estaba usando con ella.

-Sí, estoy aquí porque la Coronel Yagami me lo pidió,- respondió con más firmeza pero internamente sabía que esa no era la razón. Hasta la repentina pregunta de Fate, no se había puesto a pensar en ello pero ahora, tenía que reconocer que había más razones para su presencia en ese lugar y en ese momento. –Y porque quiero ayudar,- dijo al cabo de un rato.

Fate la miró fijamente como si dudara, pero finalmente terminó haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera y volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar adentro de la casa.

-Sea cual sea la razón, más vale que sea la correcta para ti,- fue lo único que Fate le dijo ahora sin mirarla.

Fate sabía que no podía decirle con lo que iba a enfrentarse, nunca se hacía con los novatos y Nanoha en cierta forma, era una especie de novata y este sería un auténtico bautizo de fuego para ella. Si su alma sobrevivía intacta, tal vez, como Hayate esperaba, pudiera ayudarlos en algo. Conforme se acercaban a la puerta, Fate sentía que algo se encogía dentro de ella. No quería que esta chica pasara por esto, no quería que viera lo había más allá de esa puerta, no quería que perdiera la inocencia que todavía podía ver en los ojos azules. Fate se dio cuenta, desconcertada que quería protegerla de lo que estaba ahí adentro.

Pero no podría, era demasiado tarde ya. Nanoha estaba ahí por una razón, le gustara o no; así que haciéndose a un lado, la agente dejó que Nanoha pasara primero y se quedó detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca por si tenía que sostenerla.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, la vio detenerse de pronto y sofocar un grito. Por un momento, Fate pensó que la chica iba a desmayarse ahí mismo pero para su sorpresa, se mantuvo en pie respirando agitadamente y apretando los puños a su costado. Más aún se sorprendió cuando, un poco más recuperada, la investigadora se aproximó a la mesa donde descansaban las cabezas de los agentes asesinados.

Fate estaba a punto de decirle que no tocara nada, ni se acercara más a la mesa cuando la vio detenerse. Nanoha ya no estaba viendo hacia las cabezas de los agentes, sino hacia el desorden del cuarto, hacia todo el escenario.

-Tenemos que dejar que los forenses hagan su trabajo antes de poder examinar el cuarto a fondo,- le dijo antes de que fuera a avanzar más o a tocar algo.

Sin decir nada, Nanoha se dio la vuelta y se plantó frente a Fate. Estaba pálida y leve velo de sudor perlaba su frente, pero su mirada de veía decidida. Silenciosamente siguió a Fate en medio de la destrucción hacía el segundo piso y lo que esperaba en las otras habitaciones.

Hayate y los demás la miraron pasar con miradas inescrutables, se rompería o seguiría adelante, todos lo sabían, incluso Fate, pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil verla pasar por esa prueba. Cuando Nanoha terminó, Hayate ordenó que los equipos forenses entraran para hacer su trabajo mientras ellos salían.

No era lo usual que un grupo tan numeroso entrara a una escena antes de los forenses, toda la casa era un cúmulo de pruebas, especialmente en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero la oportunidad de ver una escena en ese estado era muy importante para ellos cuando todo lo demás había fallado hasta el momento.

Una vez afuera, Hayate y Fate se quedaron con Nanoha mientras Shamal y Signum dirigían a los equipos forenses con las instrucciones que previamente les diera Fate y Zafira y Verossa hacían el enlace con los equipos que peinaban la zona exterior.

Hayate esperaba, mirando a Nanoha sin decir nada, dándole tiempo a la joven mujer para recuperarse; sin embargo al igual que sorprendió a Fate con su entereza, ahora fue Hayate la sorprendida. Pese a encontrarse todavía impactada y sobrecogida por lo que acababa de ver, Nanoha había ido ahí para algo y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

-No están buscando a uno solo,- dijo Nanoha mirando detenidamente a las agentes de la TSAB.

-¿Cómo dices?,- dijeron al unísono Fate y Hayate con los ojos muy abiertos. La investigadora todavía estaba un poco pálida pero conseguía mantenerse firme.

-Perdón,- dijo, ya que casi parecía que estaba hablando para sí misma. –Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero lo que paso allá adentro, no parece hecho por una sola persona.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó una más que interesada Hayate, eso no se les había ocurrido hasta el momento, a ninguno de ellos.

-Me pareció identificar algunos indicios, por una parte hay una personalidad despiadada y brutal a quien no le importa la destrucción y quien se complace en causar el mayor dolor posible. Probablemente quien haya causado todos los destrozos que vimos y haya tenido relación con los… asesinatos de índole sexual….Hay una segunda personalidad, igualmente despiadada pero….-hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar el adjetivo más correcto,- meticulosa, precisa, calculadora, fría, asexual… y…-

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Fate notando la ligera pausa de Nanoha, -No vas a decirnos que son tres, ¿verdad?-

Mirando a Fate y Hayate, Nanoha decidió que era mejor decir todo lo que se le había venido a la mente, para eso la había llevado, para que viera y opinara.

-De hecho sí, se pueden notar indicios de una tercera personalidad, pero esa no me parece que haya cometido ningún asesinato. Me parece que la pulcritud, el afán de… limpiar, de corregir ciertas partes de la escena aun mientras las víctimas eran torturadas, vienen de esa tercera personalidad.-

-No puede ser,- dijo Fate pasando una mano por su cabello, que ese día por la premura de la salida llevaba inusualmente suelto en una cascada dorada que ahora la leve brisa del exterior desordenaba un poco.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hayate inquisitiva.

-No es común que los asesinos en serie trabajen en parejas, aunque puede suceder son casos muy esporádicos y con una dinámica muy particular, pero ¡en triadas!...eso es aún más extraño, casi imposible diría yo. Acabarían matándose unos a otros, no podrían haber llegado tan lejos como este caso.-

Fate miraba a Nanoha mientras hacía su argumento, no quería desanimar a la investigadora pero no estaba convencida de esa teoría de tres hombres "trabajando" juntos de esa manera.

-¿Qué tiene que decir respecto a eso, Doctora Takamachi?- le preguntó Hayate, quién a todas luces se veía muy interesada en el planteamiento de Nanoha.

-En condiciones normales, coincidiría con la Agente Testarossa, pero hay un escenario donde esa conjunción se podría dar sin contradecir el argumento de la Agente, ni el mío.-

Sin esperar a que las agentes le preguntaran a que refería, explicó

-No estoy familiarizada con los otros…incidentes, solo con la información que me han permitido conocer de la familia de Vivio, sin embargo pude ver que no han podido establecer la relaciones, vínculos concretos entre los casos. Ustedes mismos lo dijeron durante nuestra primera entrevista en TSAB, los primeros casos no se relacionaron porque parecían hechos por diferentes personas… El punto clave es que yo no dije hubiera tres personas, sino tres personalidades.-

En ese momento, hizo una pausa para dejar que Fate y Hayate asimilaran lo que acababa de decir, a ella misma le sonaba perturbador, pero eso era lo que había saltado en su cabeza al analizar los indicios que había visto en esa casa.

-Yo creo que éste es, en efecto, un solo asesino como piensa la Agente Testarossa, pero con un trastorno tan profundo y grave de personalidad escindida, que presenta múltiples personalidades, dos de las cuales son asesinos despiadados.-

-¿Y estás diciendo que "una" de las personalidades de este individuo podría no ser un asesino?- Fate parecía estar considerando la posibilidad.

-Podría ser que no llevara a cabo el acto de violencia, pero definitivamente estaría consiente de lo que está pasando y en ese caso, podría ser un cómplice voluntario o involuntario. Yo me inclino a pensar que sería más involuntario.-

Tanto Hayate como Fate estaban a punto de hacer muchas más preguntas cuando Signum regresó para avisarles que los forenses estaban a punto de terminar con los cuerpos pero la casa completa llevaría mucho más tiempo.

-Si quieren volver a entrar, vamos a tener que esperar un buen rato,- explico Signum.

A Hayate repentinamente eso no le pareció tan malo.

-Signum,- pidió –Ve por Shamal y los demás y alcáncennos en el vehículo de campo asignado a la Sección Seis. Volveremos a entrar cuando los forenses terminen pero antes necesitamos analizar una teoría que ha traído a la mesa la doctora Takamachi. Indica a los forenses que hagan su trabajo pero no levanten nada que no sea estrictamente indispensable.-

Una vez en la camioneta, Hayate explicó les explicó la teoría de Nanoha y ahora sí, le hicieron todas las preguntas que se les vinieron a la cabeza, como si ella pudiera tener todas las respuestas.

-….No es que sea forzado. La tercera personalidad que ustedes identifican como "no asesina" está atrapada junto con los otros. Él o ella, si…, podría ser una personalidad femenina; representa la parte abusada de este sujeto.-

-….Si, una mayoría importante de estos individuos han sufrido abusos y vejaciones muy severas durante su infancia. Esta personalidad representa todo el miedo que todavía está dentro de él, es la víctima, que en cierta forma se vincula con las víctimas de las otras personalidades.

-…Una serie de abusos o situaciones traumáticas sistemáticas por periodos largos de tiempo podría haber desarrollado también la personalidad asesina, esta o estas si damos oportunidad a la posibilidad de que sean múltiples, pueden estar sometiendo a la tercera.

-…Cabe la posibilidad de que haya nacido como un sociópata, cómo menciona el Agente Verossa, pero los indicios de esas personalidades múltiples no se presentarían. El sería y se comportaría como un todo, usaría una máscara para encajar en la sociedad, para esconderse; pero no estaría escindido como es mi sospecha en este caso.-

-…Tendría que regresar a la escena y con la ayuda de la agente Shamal registrar algunos detalles para analizar los comportamientos que derivaron en la escena tal y como la vimos para segmentarla y tratar de determinar que personalidad hizo qué.-

Habían estado tan enfrascados hablando con Nanoha, bombardeándola con una pregunta tras otra, que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que uno de los forenses fue a avisarles que habían terminado.

-Shamal,- ordenó Hayate, -ve con la Dra. Takamachi nuevamente y sigan sus indicaciones para los registros que necesita. Signum, apóyalas en lo que sea necesario.-

Las tres mujeres salieron prestamente y Fate pudo ver que Nanoha ya no se veía tan intimidada como la primera vez. Había sobrevivido. Fate estaba ya poniéndose de pie para ir con ellas, cuando Hayate la detuvo, indicándole que esperara.

Cuando estuvieron solas nuevamente, Hayate notó que Fate estaba impaciente por irse.

-No le va a pasar nada Fate, Shamal y Signum estarán con ella.-

Fate la miró con sorpresa y abrió la boca para refutar pero no pudo encontrar un argumento.

-Oh, si… sé que estás preocupada por ella,- dijo Hayate sonriendo, -pese a lo que puedas decir.-

-¡No estoy preocupada por ella!,- negó Fate airadamente como Hayate ya esperaba. Y la sonrisa que tenía su jefa extendida por toda la cara, la exasperaba aún más. -Es solo que me pregunto qué esperas que ella aporte a esta investigación.-

-Bueno, creo que hasta ahora ha hecho una aportación más que interesante, ¿no te parece?-

Fate permaneció en silencio. Si, tenía que reconocer que Nanoha había visto el problema como ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

-Aunque tú iniciaste todo al relacionar a los investigadores de los proyectos Sankt Káiser, lo cual fue brillante Fate. El que haya invitado a la Dra. Takamachi a colaborar más _cercanamente_ en la investigación no quiere decir que piense que no puedes hacer tu trabajo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

La agente estrella de la Sección Seis permaneció en silencio, pensando que estaría pasando por la mente de Hayate.

-¿Por qué ella y no Scaglietti?,- preguntó al fin, -Después de todo, él es quien estuvo relacionado con las investigaciones de Sankt Káiser.-

Hayate sonrió con un gato enigmático antes de contestar, -Scaglietti es un investigador relevante y brillante, sin duda, pero no tiene la especialización de Takamachi. ¿Leíste el dossier sobre ella que compiló _TU_ equipo?-

Fate se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Oh, ya veo que no,- dijo Hayate todavía sonriendo, y se levantó para salir de la espaciosa camioneta que les había servido como sala de juntas provisional. –Te recomiendo que lo leas, y no te molestes en decir que no está relacionado con la investigación… De momento, Takamachi estará asignada a tu equipo.-

* * *

Gracias a mariacr95, NeoCervantes y Rogue D por dejarnos sus comentarios y a todos por seguir la historia.


	6. Atando cabos I

Hola, ya estamos aqui con un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a Reader, Spanish Girl, Popi, NeoCervantes, WhiteWarrior y Rogue por seguir de cerca la historia y especialmente por los comentarios que nos dejan, son realmente importantes y nos motivan a seguir.

Hablando de lo cual, seguimos todavía escribiendo como locos, principalmente porque ya no podemos esperar mas a llegar ya a ESAS escenas! ;) (Ustedes saben a qué me refiero!) pero además, porque se vienen momentos intensos y sorpresivos.

Este capítulo y el siguiente (que ya tenemos casi listo) no son tan intensos o tan largos como el anterior o como los que vienen más adelante, pero son necesarios para la construcción de la historia. MUCHAS cosas interesantes pasan de cualquier forma, así que esperamos que les guste y no se distraigan, la trama como ya les decía, tendrá algunas sorpresas.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 6. Atando cabos (I).**

"_There is no hunting like the hunting of man and those who have haunted armed men long enough and liked it, never really care for anything else." __Hemingway._

"_No hay ninguna cacería como la cacería del hombre, y aquellos que han cazado hombres armados por tiempo suficiente y les ha gustado, realmente no les importa nada más." Hemingway_

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 21 Doceavo Mes, 2****1:00 hrs.**

X

Inicio de Archivo...

_Sujeto: __**Takamachi, Nanoha**_

…_28 años …femenino … IQ=130_

_Familia_

_Padre: Takamachi, Shiro, edad 62….ex militar, agregado de operaciones especiales del ejército. Retirado…Expediente en las fuerzas armadas: Clasificado_

_Madre: Takamachi, Momoko, edad 60…ex agente de operaciones encubiertas. División Inteligencia TSAB, subsección de contrainteligencia. Retirada… Expediente *** Clasificado. Nivel de Autorización 9._

_Hermanos:_

_Kyoya Takamachi, 32, arquitecto, experto en artes marciales, casado con Tsukimura, Shinobu. Hijos: dos. Ninguna relación con fuerzas armadas o TSAB._

_Miyuki Takamachi, 31, ingeniera aeronáutica, experta en artes marciales, soltera. Ninguna relación con fuerzas armadas o TSAB._

_Referencias Personales: Tsukimura, Suzuka: compañera de piso. Bannings, Alisa: compañera de piso. Ninguna relación con fuerzas armadas o TSAB._

_Relaciones conocidas: ninguna._

_Resumen profesional: Ciencias aplicadas con especialización en Neurociencias…diplomados en Psicología y Neuropsicología…Doctorado en Neurociencias del Comportamiento (terminado)…Doctorado en Neurobiología y Neurociencia Cognitiva (en proceso). _

_Puesto actual: Investigadora-asistente en el Laboratorio de Neurociencias Aplicadas de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda. Superior inmediato: Dr. Jail Scaglietti. _

_TSAB Status: Consultor Externo para la División Táctica, Subdivisión de Unidades Especiales._

_Asignación Temporal: Sección Seis, Unidad Especial I para Crímenes Violentos._

_Superior Inmediato: Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown._

Fin de Archivo..._  
_

Lentamente Fate descansó el dispositivo donde había estado leyendo sobre su escritorio. _"Condenada Hayate,"_ pensó. Su 'Coronel' favorita había sabido todo el tiempo lo que tenía entre manos, lo más seguro es que desde el mismo momento en que Fate pidió la autorización de Nanoha y Scaglietti para siquiera entrar a TSAB, Hayate debió leer lo mismo que ella tenía en sus manos ahora y más, mucho más. Ese era el resumen que _ellos_ podían ver. Hayate tenía un nivel de autorización mucho más alto que el suyo.

Revisando la información de la familia de Nanoha, Fate se preguntaba si incluso ella sabía acerca del pasado "profesional" de sus padres o que tanto sabía acerca de ello. Según Fate podía ver se habían retirado muy jóvenes, más o menos a la edad que ella tenía ahora. Se habían retirado y habían cambiado su vida completamente; ciertamente una decisión significativa. Seguramente Hayate sabía más al respecto y esa fue otra de las razones por las que había escogido a Nanoha sobre Scaglietti para colaborar con ellos.

-Debí haberlo imaginado,- murmuro Fate.

-¿Qué?,…agente?- una voz un tanto tímida le llegó a Fate por su costado y se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban intrigados.

Después del momento tenso de la mañana, Nanoha había vuelto a llamar a Fate con el indicativo de "Agente". Ni que decir, que todavía resentía la forma en que Fate le había hablado.

-N…nada. Unos documentos que estoy revisando,- se apresuró a responder Fate cerrando el archivo de Nanoha en su dispositivo.

-¿Acostumbra hablar sola cuando trabaja?- le preguntó Nanoha todavía seria pero con un dejo divertido en la voz que hizo a Fate ruborizarse levemente.

La mejor defensa es el ataque, asi que carraspeando ligeramente, decidió ignorar la pregunta y mejor lanzar otra a su subordinada más nueva.

-¿Cómo van con todos los registros de la escena de los Yazawa que solicitaste? Tendremos una sesión de revisión con la Coronel Yagami en unos 30 minutos.-

Nanoha estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Fate cuando el teléfono celular que acababa de tomar de su bolsa para enviar un mensaje a Suzuka y Alisa (con quienes no había podido comunicarse en todo el día), empezó a sonar. La pelirroja lo miro rápidamente para después hacer una mueca de contrición, casi pegándose con el aparato en la cabeza al ver quien llamaba, _"¡Yunno-kun!…¡me olvide por completo de él! ¡Ni siquiera le hable para decirle que no podría verlo! Nanoha idiota, ¡Idiota!"_

En su teléfono aparecía también la indicación de las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía del mismo Yunno.

Haciéndole un gesto apenado a Fate para que esperara un momento, se dio la vuelta para tener un poco de privacidad ya que había decidido contestar, al menos le debía eso al joven.

-Eh, si…hola…Hola Yunno-kun,- contestó Nanoha tratando de encontrar que decirle.

-Sí, yo lo siento mucho Yunno-kun, algo surgió de manera intempestiva en el trabajo… ya no pude ni siquiera avisarte…..-

-Sí, entiendo….y lo lamento mucho….-

Conforme la conversación seguía con Nanoha disculpándose en cada frase, Fate no pudo menos que arquear una ceja; tal vez el expediente no estaba del todo correcto y tendrían que investigar si la chica estaba saliendo con alguien. _"Y eso a ti, ¿qué rayos te importa? Lo de ella aquí es temporal…no importa con quien salga y que eso no aparezca en el dossier."_ Pero una parte de la mente de Fate le decía que una cosa así no se les pasaría, TSAB siempre tenía que tener todos los ángulos cubiertos. _"Tal vez es algo nuevo"_, siguió pensando Fate y por eso no salía en el dossier…sin embargo, pese a sus cavilaciones se encontró descubriendo que le molestaba que la pelirroja se disculpara tanto. Si, si, se le había olvidado algo con respecto al chico ese, ¿Y? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Sí, nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión Yunno-kun…..er….no, de momento no sé cuándo pueda…es decir, cuando tenga tiempo disponible…estoy un poco complicada últimamente…- Nanoha seguía con las explicaciones que no explicaban nada en realidad.

"_Si se disculpa otra vez…."_ Pensó Fate exasperada.

-Lo siento mucho, Yunno-kun,- dijo Nanoha y Fate apoyo su frente sobre sus manos apretadas tratando de controlar el irracional enojo que sentía de escuchar a la brillante académica disculpándose por enésima vez.

Para alivio de Fate la llamada terminó y Nanoha se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí duros y fríos que la miraban con algo parecido al enojo.

-eh…yo lo…-

-¡No digas nada!...- la interrumpió Fate con la voz un poco demasiado elevada. Dándose cuenta extendió las manos frente a ella como para apaciguar los ánimos, diciendo más calmada, -No te disculpes, por favor, si eso era lo que ibas a decir, por favor no lo hagas.-

Nanoha se quedó callada un momento, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no disculparse, trató de explicar.

-Tenía algunos compromisos para el fin de semana pero, con intempestiva llamada de la Coronel Yagami tan temprano por la mañana ya no tuve tiempo de cancelarlos.-

-¿Alguna salida con tu novio?- llegó una voz detrás de ella. Una voz que ambas conocían muy bien

-Coronel…,- dijo Nanoha volteándose para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que a diferencia de los de Fate, no estaban enojados sino divertidos. –No, era solo una salida con un amigo, solo que me olvidé de cancelarle y…bueno, él había estado preocupado por mi.-

-Ya veo,- y acercándose hacía ellas agregó con una falsa sonrisa compungida, -Lamento haber estropeado tus planes para el fin de semana,- Fate pudo ver que su jefa y amiga no lo sentía en lo más mínimo,- pero tu apoyo aquí ha sido instrumental hasta el momento. Vayamos a la sala de juntas con los demás para recapitular el día, tengo entendido que tú y Shamal tendrán mucho trabajo esta noche.-

-Sí, mañana será el día en que despertaremos a Vivio y espero que todo salga como tenemos previsto,- contestó Nanoha entusiasmada.

El día había sido intenso desde que habían estado en Roshtaria para el primer encuentro con la infortunada familia Yazawa.

Después de que Nanoha planteara su hipótesis de un asesino con trastornos de personalidad; ella, Shamal y Signum se había dado a la tarea de recopilar toda la información que la investigadora necesitaba para sustentar el análisis. Habían pedido a los técnicos forenses que tomaran fotografías que habitualmente no tomaban y Nanoha, asi como lo hacía Fate, había regresado una y otra vez a las habitaciones, recorriendo la casa tomando notas, analizando y trazando hipótesis en una libreta roja que llevaba consigo. Fate aunque estaba también muy ocupada dirigiendo a los equipos en la escena, a los investigadores del campo y al equipo que se quedó en Midchilda, se encontraba a si misma buscando a la investigadora pelirroja con la mirada de rato en rato. Al principio, solo parecía que era una más de la actividades que estaba supervisando pero después de un rato tuvo que admitir que le gustaba ver a Nanoha trabajando, le gustaba ver como se movía y como se veía su rostro cuando estaba profundamente concentrada.

Era ya una tarde temprana cuando volvieron a subir al helicóptero que las trasladó de regreso al cuartel general de TSAB donde integrarían todo.

Todos estaban reunidos ya en la sala de juntas esperando cuanto Hayate, Fate y Nanoha entraron. Fate como la agente asignada al caso, tomó el liderazgo para la recapitulación.

-Empecemos con Shamal,- dijo Fate, quien ya no podía esperar a ver que habían encontrado en esa escena.

Shamal explicó primeramente los resultados los las autopsias de la escena Yazawa. Tal y como sospechaban, Hideoshi Yazawa, el esposo de la Dra. Filith había sido el último en morir. De acuerdo con las investigaciones, las primeras heridas que se le infringieron sucedieron entre la una y la una treinta de la madrugada pero la hora de muerte estaba fijada alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. La primera en morir fue la hija de la Dra. Yazawa. Shamal les explico que en caso de la familia Alpine la situación había sido la misma, los hijos del matrimonio Alpine habían muerto primero y Logan Alpine al final.

-Tenemos un patrón entonces, por alguna razón deja vivir a los padres hasta el final. ¿Qué hay con los otros casos?- preguntó Fate, su mirada brillante, tal vez si podrían desenmarañar el nudo que tenían entre manos, solo necesitaban un hilo que pudieran seguir.

-Todavía falta que me envíen la información de caso de la familia de la Dra. Mariel Atenza, pero en todos los demás casos ha sido igual. Estoy casi segura que será el mismo resultado en el caso del asesinato de los Atenza.-

Fate miró rápidamente a Nanoha, a ella no se le ocurría como saber eso podría ayudarles a hallar una pauta que los condujera al asesino pero esperaba que a la científica se le ocurriera alguna. La pelirroja estaba anotando algo en su libreta con ese ceño de concentración que tanto le gustaba a Fate.

-¿Qué hay con los cuerpos de los Agentes Reinard y Lacroix, los encontraron finalmente?,- preguntó Fate, reprendiéndose por la distracción y volviendo toda su atención a Shamal nuevamente.

-No, Fate. Los cuerpos de los agentes de campo que protegían a la familia Yazawa no han sido encontrados hasta el momento. Los equipos de campo todavía están en batidas de búsqueda usando brigadas caninas, pero todavía sin ningún resultado.-

Pero eso no era lo único inquietante. La actitud de Shamal cuando tomo los resultados de una de las autopsias le dijo a Fate que lo siguiente que diría la científica no le iba a gustar…en lo absoluto.

-Inicialmente pensamos que el asesino no había dejado un mensaje, al menos uno explícitamente escrito, en esta escena. Ciertamente no encontramos nada en la casa. Cuando hicimos la primera revisión de los cuerpos en la escena no lo notamos, de hecho, incluso el forense no lo detectó en la primera revisión general. Debo decir que el equipo forense se enfocó en los cuerpos de la doctora Yazawa y su esposo primeramente. Pero hace un rato, el Dr. Kanzaki me llamó por un "detalle" en el cuerpo de la hija de la Dra. Yazawa.-

Shamal había dado demasiadas explicaciones, las sospechas de Fate eran ya una certeza.

-¿De qué se trata Shamal?- pidió Fate serena, al menos en el exterior.

Shamal activó la enorme pantalla de la sala para mostrar la fotografía del cuerpo de Kaede Yazawa, la jovencita que había sido asesinada junto con toda su familia. Era un par de años mayor que los gemelos de Megane Alpine pero aún era una niña a los ojos de Fate y de todos. Ningún asesinato, ninguna muerte dejaba inmune a Fate, sin embargo cuando los cuerpos pertenecían a niños o a niñas, una parte de su corazón moría con ellos y una ira fría se extendía en su interior, desde el centro mismo de su ser hacia todo su cuerpo. Ella había estado en una masacre cuando era niña y de alguna forma había sobrevivido. Los niños y niñas victimas de ese asesino no habían tenido su misma "suerte".

-Kaede Yazawa murió a causa de las heridas internas ocasionadas por la penetración de un instrumento puntiagudo, metálico de al menos 60 centímetros de diámetro…-

-¿Quieres decir…,- Fate dejó la frase a medias.

-Sí, de forma similar a como ocurrió con la Dr. Yazawa, solo que el instrumento que se usó en el esposo de la doctora no era tan largo. A la madre le tomó más tiempo desangrarse ya que no hubo afectación de órganos vitales…tan profundos.-

Fate y todos ellos se podían imaginar lo que un instrumento de ese tipo de 60cm podría hacer.

-El Dr. Kanzaki encontró esto, insertado en el tórax de la víctima cuando estaba haciendo la autopsia.-

Shamal mostro entonces la siguiente imagen. Un pequeño recuadro de algún material transparente con letras muy claras, grabadas en negro. Un mensaje…indiscutiblemente para Fate.

_"Ella no merecía vivir…no como tú, Fate."_

Fate sintió que se estremecía de verlo, entonces el asesino, _ese_ asesino, no solo se refería a ella desde el primer mensaje, sino que también sabía mucho mas sobre ella. Demasiado.

-¿A qué se refiere ese mensaje?- preguntó Nanoha en ese momento. Esa era una parte que nadie fuera del equipo de Fate sabía. Desde luego, nadie se había tomado la molestia de comentarle a Nanoha nada al respecto y estaba completamente desconcertada.

Shamal miró a Hayate en busca de su aprobación. Pero fue Hayate misma quien tomó la iniciativa -Un aspecto que ha sido reservado hasta el momento Dra. Takamachi, es que en la anterior escena, el asesino nos dejó un mensaje…Y según vemos, en esta también.-

-El hecho de que el asesino deje mensajes cambia completamente el esquema del perfil que estoy haciendo. ¿Tienen idea de lo importante que eso es?- dijo, asombrada de que no lo hubieran dicho antes algo tan importante, mirando alternativamente a Hayate y a Fate -Además ¿No estarán sugiriendo que se refiere explícitamente a la agente Testarossa, verdad?- Nanoha estaba todavía entre sorprendida y desconcertada.

-No estábamos completamente seguros de eso… hasta ahora,- remató Hayate mirando a Fate quién estaba con las mandíbulas apretadas mirando fijamente al mensaje en la pantalla y todavía no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Pero, ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros?- insistió Nanoha, mirando ahora a Fate, asustada de lo que veía en la mirada de la rubia.

Hayate trató de hablar pero Fate la interrumpió poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a Nanoha pero mirando todavía a la pantalla. Su voz era de hielo.

-Se trata de mí, Srita. Takamachi. Eso es lo único que necesita saber. Shamal dale a la Srita Takamachi los detalles de la escena de los Alpine,- después de esa orden se volvió para mirarla, los ojos carmesí igualando la frialdad de su voz, -necesitamos que tome en consideración esos mensajes para la elaboración del perfil que menciona. Y lo necesitamos rápido.-

-Signum, Zafira, necesito que revisen todos mis antecedentes. Todo, absolutamente todo desde el año 2020, antes si es necesario. Yo trabajaré con ustedes todo lo que sea necesario.-

-Fate,- la llamó Hayate entiendo lo que su amiga estaba pensando, -Espera, el mensaje puede estar dirigido para ti, pero todavía no estamos seguros de que todo esto tenga que ver contigo.-

Fate la miró duramente. –Hayate, tiene TODO que ver conmigo.-

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero aquí hay algo que está muy mal. Agente, Coronel, tal vez ustedes piensen que es irrelevante pero si realmente quieren que pueda proporcionarles un perfil detallado de la persona que están buscando NADA es irrelevante.-Nanoha estaba preocupada y desconcertada por la reacción de Fate, la razón le decía que esperara pero no podía quedarse callada.

-Fate, hay algo más,- dijo Signum, que era la única a parte de Nanoha que se atrevía a romper el ambiente tenso de la sala y dirigirse a Fate sin miedo,-que nos hace pensar que Hayate tal vez tenga razón.-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Fate sin mucha fe.

Signum mostró entonces en la pantalla las fotografías de todos los investigadores de las investigaciones Sankt Káiser, tanto aquellos que habían sido asesinados como los que no.

-Todos los investigadores de nuestro grupo tienen, o tenían, una familia. Con excepción de dos.-

Seleccionó dos fotos en la pantalla agrandándolas.

-Zest Grangaitz y Jail Scaglietti.-

-Ya hemos descartado a Scaglietti, corroboramos que estuvo en su laboratorio en el momento del asesinato de los Alpine,- dijo en ese momento Alto mirando a Nanoha gentilmente ya ella era quien había realizado la compilación de los datos, -Pero seguimos todavía sin poder encontrar al Dr. Zest Grangaitz.-

A Fate le tomó solo un par de segundos considerar las posibilidades.

-Srita Takamachi, necesitamos que cruce la información de su perfil con toda la información que hemos encontrado sobre el Dr. Grangaitz y nos diga si hay posibilidades de que el pudiera ser el asesino,- sin esperar respuesta, Fate siguió dando órdenes.

-independientemente del perfil de la Srita Takamachi, Alto nuestra prioridad número uno en estos momentos tiene que ser encontrar a Grangaitz… Signum, Zafira, además de mis antecedentes, de Grangaitz…-

-Eh… espera,- trató de decir Nanoha pero Fate no la escuchaba y mucho menos, la miraba.

-Lucino, Alto, necesitamos más información sobre Grangaitz, tenemos que corroborar hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre él. Tal vez necesitemos una autorización especial para ello pero seguro que Hayate nos podrá ayudar con eso… –

-Agente Testarossa…- Nanoha seguía intentando, pero Fate simplemente no podía parar. Aunque estaba muy controlada y completamente sumergida en el caso como siempre lo hacía, Fate sentía como si algo se fuera a quebrar por dentro de ella. Tenía que seguir adelante, seguir moviéndose, ya que si paraba ese algo podría romperse irremediablemente.

-Verossa, Griffith…necesitamos discutir las siguientes acciones,…-

Nanoha volteó a ver a Hayate en busca de ayuda pero la Comandante solo estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Fate. Ella sabía lo que le pasaba y sabía también lo que su amiga estaba haciendo. Tomando el control de la única manera que sabía y que podía. El gesto de Hayate hacia Nanoha fue de "Tranquila, hazlo lo mejor que puedas," pero la actitud de Fate no le estaba ayudando a eso.

-Srita. Takamachi, algo muy importante es…-

-Doctora,- la interrumpió Nanoha alzando la voz, mirándola con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. Ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Fate y por primera vez en los últimos minutos Fate pareció por fin verla.

-¿Perdón?-

-Sí, es _Doctora_,- dijo Nanoha haciendo énfasis en cada letra,- Takamachi, no señorita. Sí vas a faltar a tu palabra…Agente Testarossa, y vas a olvidar nuestra tregua, al menos ten la consideración de dirigirte hacia mí apropiadamente.-

Fate entrecerró los ojos viendo a la académica que la miraba desafiantemente. Estaban en una junta muy importante con TODO el equipo de Fate, además de sus colegas investigadores y su jefa, ¿y ella la interrumpía solo para aclarar su título?

-Muy bien, _Doctora_ Takamachi…antes de que me interrumpiera estaba tratando de decirle…-

-No,- la interrumpió Nanoha otra vez,- no me vas a decir nada hasta que me expliquen qué está pasando aquí. Necesito saber porque estas tan segura de que esos mensajes son para ti.

Fate apretó los labios con enojo, Nanoha la miraba obstinadamente y estaban ya otra vez enfrascadas en un duelo de voluntades.

-No necesita saberlo. Tiene el contenido de los mensajes y la certeza de que son para mí. Eso es todo, punto final.- Fate trató de sonar lo más contundente posible y cualquier otra persona se hubiera sentido intimidada bajo la mirada que Fate le dirigió a la pelirroja, pero ella al parecer era inmune.

-¿Y cuál es el sustento en el que se basa semejante afirmación?- preguntó Nanoha arqueando la cejas, -No sabía que usted también era experta en ese campo.-

Fate se quedó en silencio con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados a sus costados. Miro a Hayate pero la Coronel estaba esperando para ver como manejaba la situación, Fate lo sabía, Nanoha era su responsabilidad y en ese aspecto Hayate era implacable.

Lo siguiente que hizo dejó a todos helados.

Tomó un folder donde tenía impresa toda la información de los investigadores asesinados, incluyendo uno archivo que era muy personal para ella. Antes de la junta estaba considerando compartir esa información con Nanoha para tener su punto de vista pero ciertamente no había pensado que tendría que hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias. Con un solo movimiento lanzó el folder sobre la mesa hacia el lugar de Nanoha.

-Esa es la información que consideramos requerirá analizar sobre todos los investigadores que han sido asesinados hasta la fecha. El primero de los casos corresponde a la Dra. Precia Testarossa. Ella era mi madre. Y tiene usted razón, no puedo decir que sea una experta, pero tengo cierta…experiencia.-

Dijo todo la anterior con un tono frio, desconectado, distante.

-Revise la información y prepárese junto con Shamal para el protocolo de reanimar a Vivio mañana a primera hora. Necesitamos hablar con ella.-

Después de eso se quedó esperando mientras Nanoha se quedaba impávida contemplando el folder sobre la mesa, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como Nanoha ya no dijera nada más, Fate concluyó, -Ya todos tienen sus instrucciones, ¿habría algo más que agregar…Coronel?

-Todos pueden retirarse para sus asignaciones,- dijo Hayate después de unos segundos.

Fate estaba preparándose para salir primero que nadie pero la voz suave de Hayate la detuvo.

-Espera un momento Fate, por favor.-

Nanoha no se había movido de su lugar, seguía de pie junto a la mesa de la sala, tocando el folder que estaba cerca de ella.

Con un leve gesto, Hayate le indicó a Signum que cerrara la puerta cuando saliera al final del grupo.

Después de unos momentos, Hayate se dirigió primero a Nanoha.

-Entiendo que es una persona civil Dra. Takamachi, y realmente apreciamos que nos apoye con este caso. Su aportación de esta mañana nos ha abierto posibilidades que ni siquiera imaginábamos y su ayuda será instrumental con nuestra sobreviviente y posiblemente, única testigo. Ahora más que nunca, ella es muy importante. –

Hayate hizo una pausa poniéndose se pie, ya que las otras dos mujeres seguían de pie clavadas en su sitio. Fate como un témpano de hielo y Nanoha visiblemente apenada y consternada.

-Sin embargo, hay una manera de hacer las cosas, un protocolo digamos que sin duda usted requiere aprender. No se cuestiona a su superior delante de otros miembros del equipo,- miró a Fate un poco divertida agregando,- Sé que la agente Testarossa no es el mejor ejemplo a seguir en ese aspecto, pero por favor trate de no aprender esas malas…costumbres.-

Para su tristeza Hayate notó que el comentario no había producido la más mínima reacción en Fate.

-Lo siento mucho…- dijo Nanoha al fin, recuperando al parecer el uso de su voz, –Es solo que en algunos momentos…-

-Oh! yo lo sé, sé que nuestra Agente estrella puede ser exasperante a veces, eso es parte de lo que la hace tan buena en su trabajo…aunque tiene otros inconvenientes.-

-Fate,- Hayate espero a que Fate la mirara para continuar,-No sé cuál sea el problema entre ustedes, pero la Doctora Takamachi es parte de _tu_ equipo ahora y tenemos en nuestras manos el caso más difícil al que nos hayamos enfrentado. Arreglen el problema y háganlo... ahora.-

No había humor en la voz de Hayate para su última frase. Fate sabía que no había sido una sugerencia y notó un ligero dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Hayate al levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta. Ella también lamentaba cuando Hayate tenía que ordenarle cosas de esa manera.

-Además Fate, tú y yo tendremos una conversación más adelante. Búscame en mi oficina cuando termines,- con un suspiro abrió la puerta y salió diciendo, -Esta será una noche larga.-

En más de una forma, Fate entendía a Hayate. La mayor cantidad de presión estaba sobre ella y en realidad, Hayate estaba confiando en su criterio y en su capacidad para resolver el caso pese a las dudas que otras personas pudieran tener y pese a todos los fantasmas que Fate tuviera que enfrentar en el proceso. Ella había exigido mantenerse en el caso y tenía que responder a esa confianza.

-Fate, yo lo siento mucho…- empezó Nanoha sacando a Fate de sus cavilaciones, pero esta solo le preguntó fríamente,

-¿No te cansas de disculparte?,- Fate la miró, después del sermón de Hayate y que todos salieran había logrado serenarse internamente lo suficiente pero todavía sentía una furia fría emanando de ella. Demasiadas cosas le estaban pasando como para saber porque esa mujer tenía el don de sacarla de balance con tanta facilidad, pero perder su equilibrio era un lujo que no podía darse en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón, si no me dejara llevar por mis impulsos tal vez no tendría que disculparme pero quiero decirte que yo…me preocupo por ti.- Nanoha quería explicarle a Fate que desde el primer momento en que había entrado a TSAB con el Doctor Scaglietti, no,… desde el primer momento en que había visto sus ojos aquella primera noche, había notado el velo de tristeza en ellos y había querido saber la razón detrás de tanta tristeza, de tanto dolor. Y quizá ahora entendía un poco mejor de donde venía esa tristeza, aunque no se enteró de la manera que hubiera deseado.

–Yo quería ayudar…- y se mordió el labio para no decir la última sílaba, "Ayudarte;" ya que Fate no parecía en el mejor ánimo de escucharlo.

-La mejor manera en que puedes ayudar es haciendo lo que he solicitado,- le dijo Fate mirándola con intensidad, - Si puedes tener un perfil del tipo de hombre que estamos buscando y además podemos reanimar a Vivio exitosamente, eso sería…-

Fate movía la cabeza tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente apropiada.

-…No tienes idea de lo importante que sería.-

Nanoha se quedó mirando a Fate sintiendo que algo le dolía en su interior. Se había comportado como una estúpida en su afán por saber y había alejado a Fate de ella.

Tomando el folder sobre la mesa, pese a lo que su mente racional le decía, se dejó llevar nuevamente por el impulso y rodeo la mesa para acercarse a Fate.

-Lamento mucho…lo de tu madre, Fate,- tocó su brazo con dedos inseguros,-hubiera preferido enterarme de otra forma, pero entiendo mi responsabilidad en tu reacción. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, no volveré a cuestionarte de esa forma. ¿Pero podrás…podrías confiar en mí...por favor?-

Fate la miró todavía distante pero intrigada.

Armándose de valor, Nanoha decidió explicarlo un poco más claramente.

-Desde que llegué a la Sección Seis tengo la impresión de que tú no me quieres aquí y que has hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme alejada. Yo quiero ayudar en lo que me has pedido pero no puedo hacerlo si no confías en mí. Yo no quiero confrontarme contigo a cada momento, asumo que tú tampoco deseas eso pero…te esfuerzas tanto por mantenerme al margen que…-

Fate contuvo el aliento con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa afirmación tan directa de Nanoha, y por una parte tenía razón. Fate no la quería ahí pero no porque no confiara en ella; la pelirroja emanaba cierto sentido de sinceridad y honestidad que era difícil ignorar. No la quería ahí por otras razones. No quería que viera lo oscura que podía ser la naturaleza humana en ocasiones, no quería que viera lo que resultaba de esa oscuridad y más que nada, no quería que viera su propia oscuridad. No quería que esa chica viera los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentaban después de tantos años.

-No es personal Nanoha,- dijo Fate por fin mientras miraba fijamente a unos ojos azules que parecían más claros en esos momentos. –Es verdad, preferiría que no estuvieras involucrada pero solamente porque no me gusta tener civiles que pudieran salir lastimados por lo que hacemos, aunque valoro la aportación que puedes hacer. -

Nanoha se sintió internamente un poco decepcionada de la respuesta. Fate no la iba a dejar entrar tan fácilmente, eso lo esperaba hasta cierto punto; lo que no esperaba era la frialdad con la que Fate la seguía tratando.

Asintiendo, decidió darle su espacio a Fate, y hacer lo que le había pedido. Si esa era la única forma en la que podía ayudarla en ese momento, lo haría. Pero no iba a cejar en su esfuerzo de acercarse a ella.

-Iré a reunirme con la Agente Shamal,- informó Nanoha antes de salir, apretando fuertemente el folder que tenía entre sus brazos.

Fate se quedó un rato en la sala de juntas después de que Nanoha salió, pensando. Pensamientos diversos se agolpaban en su mente, los mensajes del asesino, las imágenes de los crímenes, los recuerdos de su madre y su hermana, la mirada dolida de Nanoha, su silueta saliendo de la sala de juntas y el vacío que había sentido cuando la pelirroja salió. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse cuando Signum y Hayate entraron apresuradamente, sus expresiones, normalmente calmadas bajo cualquier circunstancia, se veían atípicamente alteradas.

-Los cuerpos de los Agentes Reinard y Lacroix aparecieron,- Fate escucho decir a Hayate y frunció el ceño pensando por qué eso tendría a sus amigas tan alteradas; y lo comprendió con horror en la siguiente frase, -en mi casa… Vita acaba de llegar y se encontró con ellos.-

Fate se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

-Vamos de inmediato,- dijo, poniéndose en camino.

* * *

Gracias nuevamente a todos y nos vemos pronto.


	7. Atando cabos II

Hola, gracias nuevamente a todos los que nos dejan sus comentarios y reviews. El comentarios al capítulo anterior fueron geniales, (aunque nos hayan dicho animales y malignos,) porque nos hacen ver que la historia ha mantenido su interés. Estábamos un poco preocupados porque el capítulo anterior y este son un poco de construcción de la trama, pero en el capítulo siguiente tendremos un poco más de "interacción" romántica. (A ver que tal nos va con el romance, por cierto).

Bueno, ya nos dirán que opinan sobre este capítulo. Gracias a Popi y a mariacr95 a quienes no podemos responder personalmente sus comentarios y como siempre gracias tambien a NeoCervantes, Rogue y Mirx.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

"_Of all animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it." __Mark Twain._

"_De todos los animales, el hombre es el único que es cruel. Es el único que inflige dolor por el placer de hacerlo." Mark Twain._

**CAPITULO 7. Atando Cabos (II).**

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 22 Doceavo Mes, 23:00 hrs.**

Tal y como Hayate lo había predicho, fue una noche larga para todos. Cuando Hayate, Signum y Fate llegaron al departamento de Hayate, Vita las estaba esperando directamente en la entrada del edificio. Aunque la chica era aún muy joven, tenía toda la intención de entrar a la escuela de guerra y seguir los pasos de Signum y Zafira; era una chica dura pero eso no quitaba que era todavía una adolescente y que había visto una escena terrible.

Mientras se encaminaban a su casa Hayate juraba para sí misma que el tipo que había hecho eso pagaría _muy_ cara su osadía.

En medio de la estancia de la casa Yagami, yacían los cuerpos descabezados de los agentes Lacroix y Reinard. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber que eso era una amenaza directa y concreta.

Aunque totalmente controlada, Hayate estaba roja de furia, y eso era muy extraño de ver. El maldito se había atrevido a entrar a _su _casa y amenazar a_ su_ familia. Lo estaba haciendo personal con los investigadores; primero con los mensajes hacía Fate y ahora eso.

Tuvieron su segunda sesión forense intensiva del día, interrogando a todas las personas del edificio pese a lo avanzado de la hora, solicitando videos de vigilancia del edificio y de las calles aledañas, mientras otros equipos barrían las calles en búsqueda de algún indicio antes de que posibles evidencias desaparecieran con la llegada del día.

Salvo Vita, toda la familia de Hayate trabajaba en los cuarteles generales de TSAB aunque vivían afuera, en una zona residencial cercana a las oficinas. Dadas las circunstancias, Hayate decidió mudarlos a todos de manera temporal a la base donde había alojamientos para los efectivos foráneos, para el personal asignado de manera permanente a la base o para las situaciones donde tenían que pasar muchas horas, a veces días completos, en las oficinas. Los Yagami siempre habían preferido vivir a parte y afuera de las instalaciones de TSAB pero ahora Hayate estaba consciente de que no podían correr ningún riesgo.

Los primeros rayos del sol los encontraron a todos haciendo las tareas que tenían asignadas pese a lo cansados que estaban. En esos momentos estaban haciendo los preparativos finales para la reanimación de Vivio y en la sala medica donde tenían alojada a la niña se encontraban solo Nanoha, Shamal y Signum quién había ido a preguntar por un estimado para empezar el proceso ya que Fate y Hayate querían estar presentes.

Nanoha acababa de entrar al recinto donde Vivio estaba confinada para ajustar los instrumentos necesarios para la rehabilitación, cuando Shamal y Signum escucharon una animada voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Muy buen trabajo chicas,- dijo un sonriente Verossa Accoss, quien había entrado sin anunciarse y quien, sin mayor protocolo le extendió a Shamal una humeante taza de café. –Lo siento Teniente Signum, no sabía que estabas por aquí, así que no te he traído nada.-

Signum sospechaba que no le hubiera llevado nada de todas formas, pero prefirió omitir el comentario.

-Ah! Muchas gracias Verossa, eres un ángel caído del cielo, es justo lo que necesito en estos momentos,- afirmó Shamal tomando la taza y dando un leve sorbo casi de inmediato.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el café,- comentó Signum extrañada, ya era suficientemente extraño ver a Verossa siendo tan acomedido como para además ver a Shamal tan amistosa con él.

-No me podían haber traído nada mejor en este momento,- dijo Shamal con una sonrisa un poco triste, mientras tomaba su café.

Ella y Nanoha se habían quedado toda la noche en el ala médica de las oficinas de TSAB y no se enteraron de lo que había pasado en la casa Yagami hasta mucho después. Mientras trabajaban, Shamal invirtió una buena parte del tiempo que compartieron en sus tareas para 'consolar' a Nanoha, hablarle sobre Fate y darle algunos tips útiles sobre la agente rubia. A Shamal realmente le gustaba esa chica y estaba segura que a Nanoha le importaba Fate. Y todos los dioses sabían que Fate necesitaba de alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para acercarse a ella pese a todas sus resistencias y romper los altos muros que había construido alrededor de su corazón. Shamal tenía el presentimiento de que Nanoha podía ser esa persona.

No fue sino hasta varias horas después, cuando tuvieron todo bajo control que Hayate le informó a Shamal lo que había pasado. Lo que menos querían era distraerla del trabajo que estaba haciendo con Nanoha o preocuparla innecesariamente, pero aun después de un par horas, Shamal se sentía todavía afectada e impresionada por lo que Hayate le había contado.

-Vamos, todo va a salir bien,- le dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba detrás de Shamal y comenzaba a hacerle un masaje lento en los hombros, - Ha sido una noche larga y ustedes han trabajado muy duro.-

Al verlo, Signum refrenó un repentino impulso de tomar a Verossa de la camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Hmmm, Verossa, eso se siente realmente bien. Creo que si he estado más tensa de lo habitual.- Shamal estaba recargada contra su silla, con la taza caliente entre las manos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, claramente disfrutando el masaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo entonces, Shamal?- preguntó bruscamente Signum tratando de que la imagen que tenía frente así desapareciera.

-Hey, Teniente, dale un minuto de relajación. No les va a pasar nada a la súper Enforcer Testarossa y a la Coronel Yagami por esperar cinco minutos más.- Verossa miraba a Signum desde su posición detrás de Shamal, sus manos todavía moviéndose sobre los hombros de ella con movimientos lentos y suaves, rítmicos, de una manera casi…intima.

-Hmm, gracias Verossa pero entiendo a mi hermana… Yo también conozco a Fate y Hayate.- Shamal se incorporó un poco y por el intercomunicador preguntó a Nanoha,

-Hey Nanoha-san, ¿cuál es nuestro tiempo estimado?-

-Unos 30 minutos a lo más Shamal-san,- contestó Nanoha sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con los equipos.

Las manos de Verossa nunca dejaron los hombros de Shamal, aunque ya no los masajeaban, ahora solo se apoyaban cálidamente sobre ellos.

Antes de que Shamal pudiera decir nada, Signum sentenció –Estaremos aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos,- y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

-Tu hermana también debería tomarse un cafecito y un break,- le dijo Verossa a Shamal y ambos rieron.

Desde afuera, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que dijeron, Signum los vio riendo y sintió algo caliente extendiéndose en su pecho. Nunca había deseado tanto golpear a alguien como ahora quería hacer con Verossa.

* * *

Como relojes suizos, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Fate, Hayate y Signum estaban puntualmente en el ala médica, encontrándose con Nanoha y Shamal. Signum se sintió aliviada de no la nariz de Verossa todavía por ahí.

-¿Estamos listas Doctoras?- preguntó Hayate.

-Todo lo listas que podremos estar Hayate,- contestó Shamal sonriendo. –Desde ayer por la noche, Nanoha ha monitoreado a la niña, hemos suspendido toda la medicación que la mantenía en el coma inducido desde hace cuarenta y ocho horas. Prácticamente está lista para despertar. El 'coctel' químico que hemos preparado será muy ligero para ella pero nos ayudara a que pueda despertar más alerta y estamos monitoreando todas sus reacciones.-

-Si todo sale bien, esperamos que ya no esté en ese estado catatónico que me mostraron en los reportes,- comentó también Nanoha.

Fate solo asintió.

Shamal le hizo una seña a Nanoha para que entrara con Vivio mientras ella mantenía todo en operación. Vivio conocía a Nanoha, había pasado muchos meses con ella, y aunque solo la veía un par de días a la semana, la investigadora le había caído inmediatamente bien a la niña; asi que su rostro sería lo primero que la Vivio vería cuando despertara.

Shamal inicio el procedimiento y a través de uno de los varios tubos que Vivio todavía tenía conectados, la medicación para despertarla comenzó a correr.

Nanoha mientras tanto, ya sentada en una silla alta al lado de la niña, tomaba su mano y le acariciaba los cabellos de rato en rato con ternura. Después de quince minutos, cuando Shamal le dio la señal, Nanoha comenzó a hablarle lentamente hasta que poco a poco la niña fue abriendo los ojos.

El cuarto estaba con la iluminación disminuida, lo suficiente para que la luz no hiriera los ojos de Vivio pero le permitiera ver a Nanoha con claridad.

Al principio se veía desconcertada, pero poco a poco fue enfocando, y como si la voz de Nanoha que la llamaba suavemente diciéndole palabras reconfortantes, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, la atrapara, su mirada bicolor se quedó fija mirando a la investigadora hasta que un brillo de reconocimiento se encendió en sus ojos.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, la niña apretó la mano de Nanoha con más fuerza, jalándola hacía si hasta que la pelirroja la tuvo completamente acunada en sus brazos. Vivio temblaba y jadeaba un poco pero aparte de eso, no emitía ningún sonido.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Fate a Shamal un poco preocupada.

Shamal miraba la escena tratando de identificar si Vivio estaba teniendo alguna reacción a la medicación, preocupada también pero segura que Nanoha ya les hubiera dicho algo si ese fuera el caso. Hasta que comprendió.

-Creo…creo que Vivio está… llorando.-

Shamal dijo eso casi con felicidad.

-¡Fate!- se volvió Shamal para decirles a sus superiores emocionada, -¡Reaccionó, Fate! ¡Reaccionó bien al tratamiento de Nanoha!

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron y suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿Cuándo podremos hablar con ella?- preguntó Signum de inmediato, granjeándose una mirada reprobatoria de Shamal.

-¡Signum!, ¡no tiene ni cinco minutos que ha despertado!, ¿Tienes idea de lo delicado que era su estado?-

Signum abrió la boca para responder pero Hayate la rescató antes de que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

-Lo sabemos Shamal, lo sabemos,- dijo su hermana conciliadora, -Signum, Fate y yo estamos felices y agradecidas contigo y con Nanoha, ha sido una tarea fabulosa. Ustedes dígannos el siguiente paso y la mejor manera de trabajar con la niña. Entiende que ella es nuestra mejor carta en esos momentos.-

Un poco renuente, Shamal aceptó. –Dejemos que Nanoha este con ella un poco más, cuando tenga un diagnóstico más preciso, les hare saber de inmediato.-

-Excelente Shamal,- dijo Fate sonriendo abiertamente, le daba realmente mucho gusto ver que la niña al menos había salido del estado en que se encontraba cuando recién la trajeron de la escena de los Alpine, hacía apenas diez días. A Fate le parecía que habían sido meses, pero eran solo unos pocos días. Debía ser el cansancio. -Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo.-

-No lo hubiera logrado sin Nanoha, ya luego les platicaré lo que hizo pero realmente fue brillante,- Shamal sonreía ampliamente, más feliz por Vivio que por otra cosa.

-Muy buen trabajo Shamal,- Fate y Hayate felicitaron y abrazaron a Shamal cálida y afectuosamente.

-¡Tienen que decirle eso a Nanoha también!- exigió la doctora ruborizada.

-Pero claro que lo haremos, lo prometemos, ¿verdad Fate?,- dijo Hayate mirando a Fate con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Errr, si claro, desde luego,- Fate deseaba hacerlo pero se sentía un poco cohibida solo de imaginarlo mientras miraba a la investigadora abrazando a la niña y todavía diciéndole palabras confortantes y tiernas.

Fate y Hayate se encaminaron a la puerta para dejar a Nanoha y a Shamal trabajar, pero Signum se detuvo un poco, mirando a Shamal.

-Muy buen trabajo,- le dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Auch,… Signum,- se quejó Shamal sobándose un poco el brazo.

Tal vez el golpe no había sido_ tan_ ligero.

-Ups…yo solo quería…- Signum se dio cuenta en esos momentos que quizá esa clase de camaradería soldadesca no iba bien con los doctores.

-Ya, ya, entiendo; pero ya no tenemos nueve años, ¿sabes?,- Shamal la miraba entre divertida y cohibida aun sobándose, después solo se volvió un poco ruborizada hacía sus monitores sin decir nada más.

Signum salió entonces con Hayate y Fate quien apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

-Eso fue brillante Signum,- terminó por decir sin poder resistirlo más.

-Testarossa…- advirtió Signum, su tono de voz peligrosamente grave.

-Hay que admitir que Fate tiene razón Signum, ¿tan difícil era darle un abrazo a Shamal?,- terció Hayate, no tan divertida como Fate.

-Un abrazo hubiera sido algo demasiado "civilizado" para una guerrera como Signum, Hayate,- siguió Fate tentando al peligro y ahora sí, riendo abiertamente, lo cual le granjeó un certero golpe en el brazo.

-Uf…ahora entiendo a Shamal,- dijo sobándose un poco.

-Hey, ¿tengo que recordarles que ya no están en el kínder? Están en el trabajo y en presencia de su superior, - Hayate las miró severamente, ante lo cual, Signum gruñó y Fate se quedó callada por fin, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Las dos caminaban un poco atrás de Hayate mirándose desafiantemente, a su modo amistoso.

Signum era solo dos años mayor que Fate y como esta había conocido a Hayate desde la escuela elemental, ellas también se conocían desde niñas. Siempre habían tenido una especie de competencia-rivalidad-amistad sana, y crecieron para respetarse en sus respectivos campos. Por ello cuando Hayate le ofreció a Signum trabajar bajo el mando de Fate y viceversa, ninguna se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar.

Signum apreciaba incluso esos raros momentos en que Fate le hacía bromas pesadas… como ese. Pero esta cuestión con Shamal era diferente. Realmente le había molestado el comentario, quizás porque todavía no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Shamal riendo abiertamente mientras Verossa la tocaba. Asi que si no podía golpear a Verossa, al menos golpearía a Fate.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer un poco de ´sparring´ estos días Testarossa, hace tiempo que no nos entrenamos juntas. Por lo que veo estás perdiendo condición.-

El reto velado en el tono de Signum no se le pasó por alto a Fate, pero no le pareció mala idea.

-Ya quisieras…- dijo Fate por lo bajo. Con Signum podía disputar amistosamente a toda su capacidad sin temor de lastimarla. Signum no era tan alta como ella pero casi y tampoco tan rápida, pero era extraordinariamente fuerte y de golpes letales; sabía estrategias inimaginables de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy a su pesar Fate reconocía (aunque nunca en voz alta) que cuando llegaba a ganar le costaba mucho trabajo y siempre, hasta cuando perdía, aprendía algo nuevo.

-¿Entonces…?- Signum seguía esperando la respuesta.

-Ya sabes que sí,- dijo Fate, -En cuanto tengamos un espacio.-

-Dioses,- musitó Hayate presintiendo que esa vez Fate la tendría aún más dura de lo habitual.

* * *

El resto del día fue más o menos tranquilo, hubiera sido un fin de semana excepcional a no ser por que el asesino había decidido actuar muy poco tiempo después del crimen de los Alpine.

Para la tarde Shamal y Nanoha ya tenían un estimado de la condición de Vivio, aunque había salido del estado catatónico en que se encontraba y se podía decir que técnicamente, ya no estaba en shock, la niña no hablaba. Y se mostraba extremadamente atemorizada del entorno en que se encontraba.

Durante la junta que sostuvieron por la tarde, Nanoha les recomendó que le dieran al menos un par de días. Ella se quedaría todo el tiempo en las oficinas de TSAB y aunque físicamente no estuviera todo el tiempo con Vivio, ella y Shamal se turnarían para monitorear sus resultados.

Acordaron que dos días después, Hayate y Fate con la asesoría de Nanoha, hablarían con ella. Necesitarían fotos de la familia Alpine y esperaban, de algún sospechoso que le pudieran mostrar a la niña.

Los resultados en las pruebas forenses habían salido todos negativos a sustancias toxicas, anestésicos o cualquier tipo de droga. Y ninguno de los vecinos de Hayate en su edificio había identificado nada. Era como si los dos cuerpos decapitados se hubieran materializado repentinamente en su estancia.

-Eso no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido,- dijo Hayate con voz severa, recordando la escena que Vita había tenido que presenciar al llegar a su casa, el lugar donde debía estar más segura que en ningún otro lugar. –No creo que ese tipo haya tenido un helicóptero, tiene que haber venido por carretera y son al menos cuatro horas desde Roshtaria hasta Mid. ¿Y después de atravesar toda la zona urbana de la ciudad se las arregló para llegar al piso 20 de nuestro edificio con _DOS_ cadáveres descabezados sin que _NADIE_ lo viera? Eso es imposible.-

-No tanto,- dijo Nanoha un poco meditabunda, como si no se diera cuenta del tono peligroso que tenía la voz de Hayate.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se adelantó Fate antes de Hayate pudiera decir nada.

-Sí, hay cosas que tradicionalmente no vemos o dejamos de ver, más bien. Por ejemplo, nadie se fija en las personas que barren la calle cuando caminamos hacia el trabajo. O en las personas que limpian la mesa cuando vamos a un restaurante. Los consideramos parte del entorno y ni siquiera los vemos. Sus hombres Coronel, han estado buscando por algún "sospechoso", por alguien que no encaje, pero ¿Qué tal si el asesino se estuviera escondiendo en algo que todos esperamos ver y que por tanto, no vemos?-

Fate se sintió un poco ridícula al escuchar la afirmación de Nanoha. Lo que decía era cierto, pero las situaciones en las que se había visto en los últimos días los habían llevado a buscar algo extraordinario más que algo obvio.

Hayate seguía muda, lo cual era decir mucho, de la sorpresa.

-Lucino, Alto…revisen todas las actividades de mantenimiento tanto de la casa de los Alpine y los Yazawa, así como de los vecinos de ellos dentro del rango de visibilidad de las respectivas casas. Lo que dice Nanoha es totalmente cierto. Es incluso posible que de esa forma el asesino los hubiera estado vigilando desde el principio, completamente camuflado con el entorno del "día a día". –

-Tenemos que buscar todo tipo de actividades, desde reparaciones diversas, mantenimiento, basura, todo…hasta si hubo alguien repartiendo el más inocuo de los volantes,- agregó Fate a la instrucción que había dado Hayate.

La Coronel miró entonces a Signum y a Zafira. –Signum, voy a necesitar que tú y Zafira regresen a las dos escenas del crimen y las vean con otros ojos. Necesito que las vean como un objetivo militar, el asesino estuvo observando a las familias durante un tiempo, un buen tiempo quizá. Considerando el punto de Nanoha necesitamos que ustedes encuentren ese punto de observación. Dejaremos de ver la escena del crimen desde adentro y ahora la veremos desde afuera, desde todos los ángulos posibles.-

-¿Cuál sería la mejor manera en que el asesino se haya podido camuflar para entrar en nuestro edificio y no solo el, sino a los cadáveres?, pregunto Hayate con otro tenor, mirando con un nuevo respeto a Nanoha.

Todos se quedaron pensando, hasta que nuevamente Nanoha sugirió.

-¿Una mudanza…?-

Hayate incluso se levantó de su asiento, golpeando la mesa, girando nuevamente órdenes apresuradas para su equipo.

-Griffith, pronto, sal con tu equipo hacia mi edificio. Nuestros vecinos del piso dieciocho son nuevos. Ellos declararon que no vieron nada sospechoso durante el día. Desde luego, para ellos el hecho de que les lleven su mobiliario no debe haber sido sospechoso en lo absoluto. Necesitamos confirmar si ellos o alguien más, recibió algún o algunos paquetes de grandes dimensiones.-

-De inmediato,- y conforme lo decía ya estaba de pie en la puerta contactando por su intercomunicador personal a su equipo. –Enforcer Lanster, listos para salir en cinco minutos.-

A la salida de Griffith, Verossa llamó la atención sobre un punto interesante.

-¿Te das cuenta de las implicaciones de eso Hayate?- dijo el hombre con preocupación, -Eso significaría que él decidió matar a la familia Yazawa con base en el momento en que podría entrar a tu apartamento para dejarte una advertencia.-

Hayate se quedó callada, dando gracias que Vita hubiera estado casi todo el día con unas compañeras de la escuela. No quería ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado ahí.

-Y no solo eso,- Verossa miro a Shamal, -no solo conoce a Fate. También te conoce a ti. Dejó las cabezas en la escena de los Yazawa como advertencia para todo TSAB; pero esos cuerpos, eran para ti.-

-El muy maldito está tratando de burlarse de nosotros,- dijo Zafira cuya línea de pensamiento había sido muy similar a la de Hayate, preocupado por Vita.

Nanoha quién ya había revisado el expediente que Fate le había dado y por tanto, ya sabía los datos generales de los anteriores asesinatos, se aventuró a decir,

-No estoy tan segura que sea del todo, burla Zafira-san. No podemos pensar en este sujeto como pensaríamos de una persona "normal", sus estándares y su… código moral por así decirlo, son completamente diferentes de los nuestros. Y si la hipótesis de múltiples personalidad es real, entonces es aún más difícil de predecir.

-¿Cómo va con su perfil a ese respecto Dra. Takamachi?, sé que ha estado muy ocupada hoy con Vivio y me siento como una tirana con usted después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero…-

-Lo entiendo Coronel,- dijo Nanoha rápidamente moviendo las manos frente a ella. –Yo también quiero que atrapen a ese tipo.-

Tomando su libreta roja, la abrió para mirar sus notas.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo para organizar todo lo que tengo, y yo creo que les podría dar un perfil detallado en un día más, pero volviendo a lo que le decía a Zafira-san; yo creo que este hombre los está desafiando. Y bueno, si hay un tinte de burla en sus acciones recientes, pero es más como si dijera que no están a su altura.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber Signum seria, nadie insinuaba semejante cosa de su equipo y ella quería saber por qué la investigadora pensaba eso.

-Dejo las cabezas, la parte más importante del cuerpo en la escena del crimen. Eso fue en efecto, una amenaza y también un desafío para TSAB, como organización. Pero al atreverse a llevar los cuerpos como partes de desecho a la casa de la Coronel Yagami, ha convertido al acto no solo en algo personal, sino que pareciera decir que no pueden atraparlo, haga lo que haga.-

-Ahí es donde el bastardo se equivoca,- dijo Zafira con los dientes apretados.

-No nos enojemos todavía Zafira,- lo calmó Fate.

-En efecto, esos alardes lo van a llevar a cometer un error,- dijo también Signum, entendiendo mejor el planteamiento de Nanoha.

-No solo eso, después de leer los datos de los anteriores asesinatos,- Nanoha hizo una pausa como para considerar bien lo que diría a continuación,-me parece que algo ha cambiado en el asesino entre el asesinato de la familias Yazawa y Alpine y las anteriores.-

-En cierto sentido, Nanoha-san tiene razón,- dijo Shamal, -En ninguna otra escena se identificaron notas o mensajes. Es como si hubiera decidido en qué momento iniciaría su comunicación con nosotros.-

-¡Exacto…!, gritó Nanoha, -Esa es la parte que me estaba faltando, ¡gracias Shamal-san! –

-Hmmm, de nada, ¿pero por qué…?-

Nanoha estaba excitada y con los ojos brillantes, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¡Si!... Hay tres etapas en la evolución de este asesino, la primera y sobre la que tengo la mayor cantidad de…inquietudes,- hizo una pausa para mirar seriamente a Fate, quería que lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera muy respetuoso de la situación de su familia,- es sobre la Dra. Testarossa. Ese incidente, parece ser definitivamente el primero de serie pero hay algunas cosas que me preocupan y que lo hacen…único. La tercera etapa comenzando con la familia Alpine, efectivamente marcado por la comunicación; y la segunda es la que estoy analizando ahora, donde asesinaron a los otros investigadores.-

- Algo ha cambiado en el sujeto de una etapa a otra y la etapa fundamental que necesitamos entender es la segunda. Esa es la que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora.-

-Excelente Dra. Takamachi,- dijo Hayate con renovadas esperanzas. Incluir a esa chica había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. –Díganos que necesita y la apoyaremos.-

Justo en ese momento entró Vice, apenas conteniendo la excitación. Él se había quedado en la Roshtaria coordinando los trabajos de campo y apenas estaba de regreso.

Después de saludar muy brevemente, informó que tenía una pista sobre la que tenían que trabajar.

Todos esperaron expectantes.

-Cuando estaba supervisando las entrevistas a los vecinos de los alrededores de los Yazawa, me llamó la atención la insistencia con la que una señora mayor, le reclamaba a uno de los chicos de Chrono así que me acerqué a ver qué pasaba.-

-De acuerdo a la declaración de la señora, ella estaba muy enojada porque "el tipo" de las fumigaciones de plagas no había regresado y ella tenía un problema severo con unos bichos. Por más que insistió con el tipo, este jamás regreso.-

Fate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con anticipación.

-La señora esta senil en muchos aspectos, pero su obsesividad la hizo tomar una foto del tipo para después reportarlo y ella consideraba que nosotros éramos la mejor opción,- dicho eso, Vice conectó su dispositivo al proyector digital de la sala y todos vieron la foto de un hombre en un traje gris de fumigador con gorra y lentes oscuros.

Pese a ello, todos pudieron reconocerlo.

-Zest Grangaitz,- dijo Fate apretando los puños.

-Lucino, envía esta información a Griffith, la va a necesitar durante su revisión de mi edificio,- pidió Hayate y después se volvió a mirar a Fate.

-Fate, quisiera que el equipo de Verossa se encargue específicamente de rastrear a Grangaitz,- Hayate sabía que eso no le iba a gustar del todo a Fate pero esperaba que entendiera sus razones. El mismo Verossa la miraba con las cejas arqueadas, lo que el menos quería es que Fate lo matara ahí y en ese instante.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Fate con incredulidad.

-Espera antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Verossa tiene a Akira y a Ren en su equipo, y ya sabemos lo que ellas pueden hacer. Están prácticamente al mismo nivel de Signum y Zafira,- con una mano le hizo un gesto a sus hermanos para que ni siquiera se atrevieran a protestar por la comparación.

-Estoy igual de excitada que ustedes por este hallazgo pero, _no quiero_ que dejemos las otras líneas de investigación que estamos siguiendo. Existe la posibilidad de que Grangaitz no sea el asesino.-

-Hayate, ¡por Dios! Después de todo lo que hemos hablado. El tipo incluso es contemporáneo de mi madre…- Fate miraba sorprendida a Hayate.

-Lo único que digo es que no quiero que se deje todo lo que estamos haciendo a un lado por buscar a Grangaitz,- y volviéndose para mirar a Nanoha, le pidió. –Lo primero que necesitamos mostrarle a Vivio en cuanto sea posible, es una foto de Zest Grangaitz doctora Takamachi, cuento con su ayuda.-

Nanoha asintió con firmeza, las cosas se estaban empezando a mover muy rápido para ella pero podía sentir la misma excitación que sentían los demás.

-Seguimos trabajando juntos Fate, Verossa nos mantendrá al tanto de todo y si tenemos que hacer un operativo de captura, te aseguro que tú estarás ahí,- terminó Hayate mirando a sus dos mejores agentes.

Para variar en su habitual conducta irónica y hasta mordaz, Verossa se mantuvo aceptablemente serio y decente diciéndole a Fate, -Tú estás a cargo de esta operación Agente Testarossa. No haremos nada sin tu conocimiento y que tú no hayas autorizado primero.-

Signum arqueó las cejas porque después de esa intervención Verossa volteo hacia Shamal sonriéndole. _"¿Desde cuando es este tipo tan decente?"_ se preguntó.

Finalmente Fate aceptó, teniendo que reconocer que Verossa había hecho un compromiso público y que no era solo su unidad la que estaba en juego, sino la credibilidad de toda la Sección Seis, no podía anteponer su orgullo a las prioridades que tenían.

Hayate dio un par de órdenes más y distribuyeron las tareas. Muy a pesar de Fate, tuvo que reconocer que otra vez llevaban dos días seguidos trabajando y no podrían rendir adecuadamente si seguían a ese ritmo. Algunos recibieron órdenes de ir a sus casas, mientras que Fate aceptó descansar pero quedándose en la base junto con la familia de Hayate.

Nanoha propuso a Shamal para un descanso ya que ella tenía que seguir con el perfil que estaba elaborando. Ahora menos que nunca, no podía permitirse parar. Ella y Shamal estaban discutiendo algunos detalles antes de regresar al ala médica, donde también Shari había sido asignada para ayudarle cuando Signum se acercó para tratar de llevarse a Shamal con ella.

-Vamos ya Shamal, tú también debes descansar un poco- le pidió pero antes de que Shamal pudiera contestar o Signum agregar algo más, una voz que se le estaba haciendo desagradablemente familiar a Signum, intervino.

-¿Shamal, no pensaras irte sin cenar verdad? Por cierto, excelente trabajo el que ambas hicieron con Vivio, mis felicitaciones y reconocimientos a ambas,- dicho lo cual, Verossa procedió a abrazarlas galantemente a ambas. –Sé que la comida de la oficina no es la mejor, pero déjenme invitarlas a cenar algo antes de que se retiren.-

-Oh, eso no es necesario Agente Verossa,- dijo Nanoha un poco apenada.

-No acepto un no, han trabajado muy duro y alguien tiene que cuidarlas un poco señoritas,- soltando a Nanoha, mantuvo su brazo sobre los hombros de Shamal, sonriéndole –Vamos, Shamal si tu no vas seguro que la doctora no comerá nada y trabajará otras ocho horas seguidas.-

Signum no podía creer la forma olímpica en que este tipo la estaba ignorando. Estaba tentada a sacar su pistola y ponérsela en la cabeza para que se callara cuando Hayate intervino de la manera que Signum menos esperaba.

-Esa es una excelente idea y tienes toda la razón Verossa, aunque deberías invitarlas a un lugar elegante y no a la cafetería de la oficina,- dijo Hayate mientras sonreía angelicalmente, Signum la miraba con asombro y Fate hacía lo mismo, pero con el ceño fruncido. Hayate no hacía _nada_ por azar y se preguntaba qué diablos estaba tramando su maquiavélica jefa (esta vez prefería no pensar en ella como su amiga).

-Oh, yo encantado pero dudo que quieran salir ahora, sin embargo lo haré a la primera oportunidad tenlo por seguro,- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a Nanoha y Shamal. - Alguien tiene que reconocer la valía de estas chicas, ¿no cree Coronel?-

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Verossa,- dijo Hayate saliendo e informándoles a sus segundas que se iba un rato a la espacioso departamento que les habían asignado para checar como lo estaba llevando Vita, pidiendo que le avisarán en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

-Descansen un poco Fate, Signum… ustedes también deberían comer algo,- les dijo mientras ya iba en camino.

Signum y Fate se quedaron de pie en la sala de juntas con los brazos cruzados, en una postura casi idéntica, viendo como Verossa se llevaba a Nanoha y a Shamal en una animada plática sin siquiera, decirles buenas noches a ellas.

Lo que Fate mas lamentaba era no haber tenido la oportunidad de darle a Nanoha las gracias por lo que había hecho con Vivio y por todas la ideas que les había aportado ese día. Había trabajado a la par con todos los del equipo sino es que más, había hecho un gran trabajo y ella no le había dado el más mínimo reconocimiento, ni siquiera le había agradecido. Eso, aparte de hacerla sentir como un bicho rastrero, la llenaba de una profunda desazón.

Lo que Signum mas lamentaba era no haber noqueado a Verossa antes, cuando lo vio poniéndole las manos encima a Shamal por primera vez.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy amigos...

Si, si, sé que fue un capítulo corto. Créanme que fue lo mejor. El siguiente es bastante largo para compensar y no habría sido aconsejable cortarlo por ningún lado. ¡Al menos esta vez no los dejamos tan colgados como en el anterior!

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por dejarnos sus opiniones.


	8. Lazos

Hola a todos.

Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo. Uno largo, largo, largo… para mantenerlos entretenidos en los días libres de pascua.

Debo decir antes que nada que este capítulo fue particularmente difícil pero quedamos bastante contentos con él. Es una mezcla del lado oscuro con el lado luminoso de la historia y pues aunque el romance, lo nuestro, lo nuestro, no es… ;)…. nos esforzamos para tener momentos NanoFate significativos.

Debido a esta dicotomía hoy tenemos dos soundtracks:

"Soul Creation" por Cinder y que queda "ad hoc" a nuestro asesino. Escuchar esta rola mientras leen tal vez no sea muy buena idea, pero pueden escucharla después.

y "Chemicals React" por Aly & AJ que nos parecio que les quedaba que ni pintada, a las interacciones de Nanoha y Fate en este capítulo.

Esperamos que las disfruten y el capítulo…también!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 8. Lazos.**

X

_SOUL CREATION_

_I can't bite the hand that's gonna feed me  
You'd like to see me try  
This appetite of mine  
And lie  
And lie  
I lost sight of things you wanna show me  
Your fingers scratched my eyes  
This time I'm going blind  
And lie  
And lie!_

_You want it!_  
_You need it!_  
_You love it!_  
_You hate it!_  
_Soul creation_  
_You see it!_  
_You feel it!_  
_You touch it!_

_Believe it!_

_No puedo morder la mano que me alimentará  
A ti te gustaría verme tratar  
Este apetito mío  
Y mentir  
Y mentir  
Me pierdo en las cosas que quieres mostrarme  
Tus dedos rasgaron mis ojos  
Esta vez voy a ciegas  
Y mentir  
Y mentir!_

_Lo quieres!_  
_Lo necesitas!_  
_Lo amas!_  
_Lo odias!_  
_Creación del alma_  
_Lo ves!_  
_Lo sientes!_  
_Lo sientes!_  
_Creelo!_

X

CHEMICALS REACT

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Tú me haces sentir fuera de mi elemento  
Como si estuviera caminando sobre cristal roto  
Como si mi mundo se moviera en cámara lenta  
Y tú te movieras demasiado rápido

Tú estabas en lo correcto, yo estaba equivocada  
Tú eras débil, yo era fuerte  
Las dos rotas  
Capturadas en un momento  
Nosotras vivimos, nosotras amamos  
Y nos lastimamos y saltamos  
Pero los planetas estaban alineados  
Cuando me miraste a los ojos  
Y con tal solo eso  
La química se desató  
La química se desató

Nosotras no podemos negar, como nos sentimos por dentro  
Nosotros no podemos negar

X

* * *

X

_Desde lejos, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que sales de ese maldito edificio, te miro. Haz estado muy ocupada últimamente, cazándome. [Cazándonos] Apenas vas a tu casa, no ves a nadie, duermes poco, estoy casi seguro de que apenas comes, [Me gusta tenerla concentrada en nosotros] Me hubiera gustado tanto ver tu cara cuando viste mi 'regalo' en casa de tu amiga…pero te vi cuando saliste de tu oficina; ¡Ah! ¡Que expresión tan maravillosa! Tus ojos parecían de fuego, hubiera deseado estar ahí frente a ti para verlos a centímetros de distancia y tenerte solo para mí…, [La tendremos, solo para nosotros…pronto] pero aún no es tiempo. Necesitas conocerme [Conocernos] un poco más. Déjame guiarte un poco más, en esta danza de amor que estamos bailando, déjame seducirte…Sé paciente, déjame preparar nuestro encuentro como lo mereces…Fate._

X

**Suburbios Residenciales de la Universidad de Midchilda, Día 25 Doceavo Mes, 8:00 am**

Después de cuatro días completos en las oficinas de la TSAB, Nanoha finalmente pudo regresar a su apartamento. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansada por lo que aunque aún era temprano y sus amigas todavía no estaban en casa, se fue derecha a su habitación y cayó rendida; quitándose la ropa como buenamente pudo y sin ponerse el pijama se quedó así hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente cuando un grito la despertó.

-¡Nanoha!-

Entre la bruma del sueño, Nanoha entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Suzuka que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No pensé que ya hubieras regresado, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Estás bien?,- pregunto la castaña viendo la ropa tirada en el piso y la maleta abandonada en un rincón.

-Parece que un camión te pasó por encima,- le dijo Alisa asomándose sobre el hombro de Suzuka, –Espero que al menos el conductor haya sido guapo.-

-Ah…Alisa-chan, ya deja de molestarme con eso, por favor,- alcanzó a decir Nanoha tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Mientras se escondía bajo la almohada, Nanoha se dio cuenta que su asociación con la palabra "guapo" era un larguísimo cabello rubio y unos ojos carmesí. _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella un minuto?"_

Muy a su pesar Nanoha tuvo que levantarse, horrorizándose de ver lo tarde que era, para sus estándares regulares claro está; aunque no tanto considerando los días que había pasado en la Sección Seis trabajando hasta más de catorce horas diarias.

Para ese entonces, estaba ya considerando muy seriamente hablar con Alisa y Suzuka respecto a lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo; no podía seguir ocultándoles todo a sus amigas. Pero no quería tomar esa decisión sin discutirlo antes con Hayate o con Fate, así que nuevamente tuvo que eludir las preguntas de sus amigas lo mejor que pudo, asegurándoles que estaba bien y que les daría los detalles en cuanto pudiera. Como mucho, decidió decirles que Scaglietti era un contratista para el gobierno y que la había seleccionado a ella para ayudarle con un proyecto muy importante y por ello no podía darles mas detalles en ese momento. Era lo más cercano a la verdad.

A regañadientes otra vez, Suzuka y Alisa cedieron. Ambas, cada quien a su manera, querían a Nanoha y se preocupaban por ella. Podían notar lo cansada que estaba, pero especialmente la notaban…diferente.

Y eso era lo que estaban discutiendo después de que Nanoha salió corriendo del apartamento para dirigirse a la Universidad.

-¿Tú crees?,- se preguntaba Suzuka tratando de recordar las expresiones de Nanoha.

-Seguro. Hay alguien en su vida o al menos, hay alguien que le interesa y por quien está haciendo toda esta locura. Y seguro debe interesarle mucho.- Alisa estaba cien por ciento convencida y llevaba ya unos minutos diciéndole a Suzuka que nunca habían visto a Nanoha actuar de esa forma y mucho menos, manteniéndolas a ellas tan al margen de lo que le pasaba.

-Pero tú escuchaste Alisa-chan, Nanoha nos explicó que todavía no puede hablarnos de ello.-

-Oh, sí, eso no lo pongo en duda, ¿pero notaste la forma en que hablaba? Por ratos parecía que se acordaba de algo y se le iluminaba la mirada, pero inmediatamente se ponía triste y trataba de disimularlo.-

-¿Qué crees que sea Alisa-chan?-

-Para como yo lo veo, solo hay dos posibilidades,- tras una pausa un poco dramática, sentenció, -O es un hombre casado…-

-¿O?

Alisa lo consideró un poco antes de responder, -O… es una mujer.-

**Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda, Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurociencias Aplicadas. Día 25 del Doceavo mes. 15:30 hrs.**

Nanoha estaba concentrada revisando las tareas que se habían llevado a cabo durante su ausencia y básicamente, poniéndose al día después que el Dr. Scaglietti literalmente la interrogara durante tres horas seguidas sobre lo que había estado haciendo en TSAB esos días.

Técnicamente, ella solo tenía que darle explicaciones por los dos días anteriores y no por todo el fin de semana, (ese había sido_ SU_ tiempo y _SU _decisión) así que trató de mantener su explicación lo más escueta posible pese a los cuestionamientos. No sabía muy bien porque pero no quería darle todos los detalles. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que si la Coronel Yagami lo hubiera querido a él ahí, lo hubiera llamado a él directamente; asi que no se sentía con derecho de ventilar la información que le habían dado, la que había escuchado y todo lo que había hecho. Especialmente los detalles que tenían que ver con el asesino.

De lo que trató de hablar más porque de hecho, era lo único que concernía a Scaglietti fue de Vivio.

La niña había respondido muy bien a su tratamiento de estimulación neuronal y la había despertado con éxito. Pero habían descubierto poco después que el shock todavía tenía sus efectos. Vivio seguía sin pronunciar palabra. No había ninguna razón física para que no hablara pero quizá una parte del trauma psicológico que había sufrido todavía le estaba afectando. Quizá le afectaría durante mucho tiempo.

Nanoha pensaba que tal vez Scaglietti pudiera ayudar en eso y era de lo que más le había hablado.

Finalmente habían mandado llamar a Scaglietti de la oficina del rector, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejarla ir… de momento.

Apenas llevaba un par horas poniéndose al día con su trabajo cuando uno de los asistentes, le aviso que la buscaban fuera del laboratorio. Scaglietti era particularmente estricto en no dejar entrar a nadie externo a su laboratorio; había accedido a que las agentes de TSAB entraran, prácticamente obligado; pero ahora que no estaba, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera su personal podía entrar, asi que Nanoha se arregló la bata y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez a afuera se quedó con la boca abierta al encontrarse con un par de claros ojos verdes y una larga melena dorada. Desafortunadamente, no era la melena dorada que ella quería ver.

-Yunno-…kun-

-Hola Nanoha, ¿Cómo estás?,- le preguntó el joven sonriéndole de esa forma que tenía cautivadas a muchas chicas (y chicos) de la universidad.

-Muy bien, gracias,-respondió ella un poco cohibida. _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí ahora?"_ pensó Nanoha.

-Tenía que venir a verte,- le dijo él casi como si leyera su mente. -¿Tienes tiempo de tomarte un descanso?-

-Eh, yo…no estoy segura Yunno-kun, el Dr. Scaglietti salió a una junta con el rector y es un poco estricto respecto a lo que hacemos cuando él no está.-

-Salgamos un poco al menos, solo al acceso del edificio,- los ojos verdes casi le suplicaban al hacer la solicitud por lo que Nanoha no tuvo corazón de negarse.

Yunno la acompaño por los pasillos del edificio hasta la puerta donde se podían ver en el verde de los jardines, diversos grupos de estudiantes que ya habían terminado sus sesiones de clase o estaban en algún receso entre ellas. A veces Nanoha extrañaba esos días estudiantiles y todavía se podía ver con sus amigas, riendo bajo esos mismos arboles sin ninguna otra preocupación. Ciertamente sin ver lo que había tenido que ver en esos últimos días. Bajo ese sol dorado y con el fondo de sonidos y risas de la universidad era difícil de creer que semejante oscuridad pudiera existir.

-¿Nanoha?,- la voz de Yunno la sacó de sus pensamientos, aparentemente se había perdido una frase de la conversación.

-Yo, lo…- Nanoha estaba a punto de disculpase pero de repente, se acordó de Fate otra vez y se detuvo, -estaba un poco distraída Yunno-kun. ¿Me decías?-

-Justo te decía que te veías muy abstraída en tus pensamientos. ¿Estas segura que todo está bien?-

"_Y ahora él también",_ pensó Nanoha quién ya tenía suficiente con Alisa y Suzuka haciéndole preguntas difíciles que no podía contestar para además, tener a Yunno haciéndole las mismas preguntas.

-Seguro Yunno-kun, solo estoy teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente. ¿Cómo te está yendo a ti en la Librería Infinita?- dijo tratando de desviar la conversación hacia temas más inocuos y seguros y preferentemente, no relacionados con ella.

-Fantástico, deberías darte una vuelta por mi despacho un día de estos. Además del placer de verte, te daría un tour por las nuevas instalaciones y te mostraría la nueva tecnología que tenemos. Prácticamente podemos buscar en cualquier libro sobre cualquier tema que te puedas imaginar. ¡Aunque no todos los estudiantes pueden hacer eso,- decía muy satisfecho de sí mismo,- hay privilegios de búsqueda que están reservados únicamente para el director!

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Nanoha interesada repentinamente en lo Yunno le acababa de decir.

-Sí, hemos por fin integrado todo el contenido de toda la Librería Infinita en una base de datos centralizada, cientos de miles de volúmenes integrados y vinculados a través de una base de datos relacional inteligente. Como te podrás imaginar ahí hay muchísima información y lo complejo en realidad establecer las relaciones y organizar la información para encontrar lo que estás buscando.-

-Correcto,- dijo Nanoha, -es un pajar digital gigantesco.-

-¡Asi es!,- dijo el emocionado al ver el interés en su amiga, -desde que empecé a trabajar en la Biblioteca Infinita, mi principal objetivo fue encontrar una manera de buscar en ese pajar de manera inteligente y eficiente. La información que tenemos ahí es la más vasta del planeta y además se vincula a muchos otros bancos de conocimiento. Ahora parece que lo he logrado.-

-¡Increíble, Yunno-kun!-

-¿Te gustaría verlo?- le preguntó esperanzado pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Nanoha porque en ese momento otra personas se acercó a ellos saludando.

-Hola, buenas tardes.-

Nanoha conocía esa voz. Y no podía creer que _esa_ persona estuviera justo ahí en esos momentos. Se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con una larga melena dorada (que en esta ocasión _SI_ era la que quería ver) y unos ojos carmesí. Para su sorpresa, Fate no tenía su uniforme de Enforcer de la TSAB sino que iba de civil. Nanoha estaba impactada, cayendo en la cuenta de que nunca había visto a Fate con otra indumentaria que no fuera ese uniforme negro de pies a cabeza. Ahora iba con un pantalón caqui y una blusa azul claro de mangas largas. Se veía mucho más joven y relajada de esa forma, casi como una estudiante más.

-¡Fate!- casi grito.

-Hola,- le contestó Fate con una actitud más reservada y con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió hacía Yunno. –Fate Harlaown- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Yunno la miraba con curiosidad. Casi se podría decir que no estaba incomodo por la interrupción de Fate en su conversación con Nanoha.

-Yunno Scrya- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a la rubia mientras la miraba ahora más apreciativamente.

-Qué bueno verte Fate,- Nanoha estaba feliz de ver a la Enforcer ahí pero ahora que había pasado la sorpresa inicial, se preguntaba qué la había llevado a la Universidad.

-Si yo…estaba por aquí y como tengo un par de cosas que comentar con el Dr. Scaglietti, pensé en pasar a verlos,- dijo después de una breve pausa.

"_Ah, entonces vino a ver a Scaglietti,"_ pensó Nanoha un poco decepcionada. Por un momento, su corazón deseó que hubiera ido a verla a ella.

-Él no está en el edificio en estos momentos pero no debe tardar, ¿quieres pasar al laboratorio un momento? Yo le enviaré un mensaje para avisarle que estas aquí,- aunque no había ido a verla a ella, estaba feliz de verla y no quería que se fuera tan rápido.

-Eso estaría muy bien,- respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo las dejo entonces,- dijo Yunno, quien repentinamente se sintió un poco excluido. Nanoha no lo había invitado a él a pasar al laboratorio.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Scrya-san,- se despidió Fate.

-Solo Yunno está bien, también me dio gusto conocerte ¿puedo llamarte Fate también?-dijo el sonriendo a la rubia.

-Claro,- respondió ella, estrechando su mano otra vez.

Nanoha casi se sintió celosa, Fate nunca había sido así de amable las primeras veces que se encontraron.

Mientras Yunno se iba después de hacer prometer a Nanoha que lo visitaría en la Librería Infinita, Fate y Nanoha se quedaron paradas afuera del edificio un poco más, Fate admiraba los alrededores y cuando Nanoha se volvió para entrar, repentinamente Fate la detuvo.

-Espera, Nanoha-

La aludida se volvió extrañada.

-En realidad no vine a ver a Scaglietti,- dijo Fate repentinamente luciendo un poco cohibida, mirando al piso.

Nanoha se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

Fate tomó coraje y levantando la cabeza, miró fijamente a la pelirroja –Yo… vine a verte a ti.-

Si antes se había quedado sin saber que decir, ahora apenas podía tragar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acordarse de respirar.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos sentarnos un momento y hablar?,- pidió Fate.

En esos momentos a Nanoha no le importó que Scaglietti no estuviera o dejar abandonadas sus labores en el laboratorio y rápidamente llevó a Fate a uno de los jardines interiores del edificio de ciencias que más le gustaba. Era privado y podían sentarse en medio de la vegetación y hablar privadamente, solo los investigadores podían entrar a esas áreas asi que no había estudiantes inoportunos y a esas horas, estaban tradicionalmente muy tranquilos.

Ahí sentadas, Fate sintió lo mismo que Nanoha había sentido antes; en ese lugar pacífico e iluminado era difícil creer que la oscuridad que veía día con día existiera. Se dio unos segundos para disfrutar del momento antes de armarse de valor nuevamente para mirar a Nanoha a los ojos. Quería que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura de la sinceridad de lo que iba a decir.

-Quería hablar contigo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho en los últimos días. Realmente hiciste un trabajo fantástico con Vivio y las ideas que diste…bueno, que te puedo decir. Jamás pensé que alguien externo a TSAB pudiera tener esa…capacidad de penetración en un caso como este.-

Nanoha sintió un calor agradable extendiéndose desde su pecho, hasta su cara. Nunca había pensado que sonrojarse pudiera llegar a ser tan agradable.

-Además,- prosiguió Fate, -yo…siento mucho no haberte agradecido antes y más aún, no haber reconocido apropiadamente todo el trabajo que has hecho.-

Ahora si la sorpresa de Nanoha era evidente. En los días que llevaba conviviendo con Fate se había dado cuenta que la agente no se disculpaba. Recordaba perfectamente como le había prácticamente reclamado por disculparse tanto. Escucharla ahora diciendo que lo sentía, le daba una clara idea de lo serio que era para Fate lo que estaba diciendo.

Nanoha la miraba sin saber que decir, todavía demasiado sorprendida hasta que Fate le dijo, -¿Si podrás disculparme, Nanoha?-

-¡Por supuesto!- se apresuró a responder entonces, -No te preocupes, Yo…entiendo Fate. Ahora más que nunca entiendo mucho más lo que implica tu trabajo y yo…te admiro mucho.-

Después de decir eso su sonrojo se hizo aún más intenso.

-Y te agradezco que hayas venido a decirme esto, no tienes idea de lo que significa,- _"para mi"_ omitió decir.

-También vengo por otra razón,- le dijo Fate sonriendo, –La Coronel Yagami… Hayate nos invita a cenar con su familia.-

Nanoha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, -¿A mí… también?

-Desde luego, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.-

Nanoha seguía boquiabierta. La Coronel a cargo de la Sección Seis, una de las unidades más importantes de la TSAB, ¿la invitaba a cenar a ella? Era demasiado para asimilarlo.

-Ella también quiere agradecerte a su manera por toda tu ayuda,- le explicó Fate todavía sonriendo, -la verdad es que Hayate y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, fuimos amigas antes de trabajar juntas y debo decir que tú le has caído bien.-

-Wow, estoy un poco sorprendida pero si, acepto la invitación encantada. Muchas gracias por venir personalmente a decirme todo esto.-

Nanoha hubiera preferido que Fate la invitara a cenar pero de todas maneras podría verla de una forma que no sería de trabajo y ni tampoco parte de una discusión (esperaba); así que estaba feliz.

Fate le dio las indicaciones del lugar de la cena, el lujoso Club de Oficiales de la TSAB e incluso se ofreció a pasar por ella a su departamento. Nanoha se le quedó mirando sorprendida y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si realmente era Fate o un extraterrestre usurpando el cuerpo de la agente, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte y disfrutar a esa "Fate extraterrestre" el tiempo que durara.

Y Fate, quién de hecho no deseaba ver a Scaglietti en lo más mínimo, omitió pasar al laboratorio con Nanoha y prefirió retirarse para arreglar otros pendientes mientras Nanoha se quedaba ensimismada durante el resto de la tarde. Lo único en que podía pensar era en que se iba a poner esa noche para la cena.

Curiosamente, mientras Fate salía del edificio de Neurociencias con una leve sonrisa en los labios, iba pensando lo mismo. Aunque ella no lo veía, su rostro estaba tan resplandeciente como su cabello bajo la suave luz del sol de la tarde.

X

_[¡El estúpido ese estuvo con ella!] ¿Qué haces aquí Fate? ¿Y qué pasó con tu radiante armadura? Usar esas ropas no es digno de ti. [Ella le habló, lo tocó… ¡Incluso le sonrió!] Sonreír así tampoco es digno de ti. Así, como ahora sonríes…Tsk, tsk, tsk…No, Fate. No es bueno que te distraigas de tus objetivos. [Ahora no está pensando en nosotros] No, definitivamente ahora no está pensando en nosotros. […no puede estar fuera de nuestro control] Esa no es la mirada en tus ojos cuando piensas en nosotros Fate y eso es muy peligroso, no es bueno que te distraigas de tus objetivos. Cuando te distraes…gente muere._

_X  
_

**Suburbios Residenciales de la Universidad de Midchilda, Día 25 Doceavo Mes, 6:50 pm**

Era casi la hora en que Fate había acordado que pasaría por ella y Nanoha aunque estaba más lista, estaba nerviosísima.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron mucho al verla llegar muy temprano esa tarde y más aún, cuando la vieron buscando frenéticamente algo que ponerse. De acuerdo a Nanoha, por alguna razón que omitió decirles, necesitaba una combinación que fuera elegante pero no excesivamente formal, sensual pero discreto, 'sutilmente provocativo' pero inocente, a la moda pero no excesivamente 'fancy', femenino pero sobrio… entre muchas otras cosas más que les dijo sin siquiera mirarlas mientras sacaba casi todo lo que tenía en su closet medianamente 'elegante' y 'presentable'.

Alisa y Suzuka solo intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento; sin proponérselo, el comportamiento de su amiga empezaba a corroborar las sospechas de Alisa.

Finalmente, Suzuka le mostró a su amiga pelirroja el vestido que su madre le había preparado para la reunión de fin de año que tendrían en su casa y se lo ofreció.

-Pero Suzuka-chan…no puedo hacerlo, ese vestido es para ti, para la reunión anual con tu familia, ¡no puedo usarlo antes que tú!-

-No digas tonterías Nanoha, es más, hasta agradecida estoy que pueda usarse más de una vez. No veo cuando podría yo volver a usar un vestido como este,- le dijo Suzuka tratando de convencerla.

Nanoha y ella eran más o menos de la misma estatura y con las zapatillas apropiadas el largo del vestido no era ningún problema, asi que finalmente, después de muchos argumentos Nanoha aceptó.

Así que en ese momento estaba ataviada con un vestido azul zafiro largo, recto y sin mangas, sin más adorno que la caída de la tela sobre su cuerpo, acentuando cada curva en el lugar correcto. El azul del vestido realzaba el color de sus ojos haciéndolos brillar más intensamente.

Suzuka también le había ayudado arreglar su largo cabello en algo diferente a su tradicional coleta, por lo que en esa ocasión lo llevaba suelto en su mayoría pero sujeto en los costados con hebras cuidosamente trenzadas y sujetas discretamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza. De esta manera podía lucir su cabello largo pero mantener despejado su cuello, que además estaba realzado por el escote del vestido y donde descansaba, como su único adorno personal, un pendiente con una solitaria joya roja regalo de su madre.

Suzuka y Alisa la miraron impresionadas.

-Quien quiera que sea tu cita de hoy, se va a morir de un infarto,- le dijo Alisa cuando estuvo lista.

- ¡Alisa-chan!...¡ya por favor!- reclamó, aunque internamente si esperaba que otras personas apreciaran como se veía.

Antes de que sus amigas ofrecieran acompañarla a la planta baja, Nanoha se escabulló para esperar a Fate directamente en la puerta y que, de ser posible, ni siquiera tuviera que bajarse del coche. Lo que menos quería eran más preguntas incómodas por parte de sus amigas.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar preguntarse, seriamente por primera vez, que le pasaba con la agente Testarossa… con Fate. Nunca se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento cuando salía con chicos, aunque estrictamente "esa" no era una cita como si estuvieran saliendo, desde luego… casi era un compromiso de trabajo... Pero el corazón de Nanoha latía como si fuera a una verdadera cita con alguien que le importara… mucho. Nunca había deseado tanto conocer sobre alguien, estar cerca de alguien, ser importante para alguien, como lo deseaba con Fate. No quería ponerle etiquetas a lo que estaba sintiendo pero no era una ingenua, algo le estaba pasando que no era simple interés pasajero. Y eso la asustaba pero no la disuadía. En ningún momento le cruzó por la cabeza alejarse o distanciarse de Fate. Al contrario, quería estar más y más cerca de ella, fuera lo que fuera que eso significara.

"_Y ella… ¿cómo se sentirá?"_ pensó, _"¿Sera posible que yo sea la única que este sintiendo…"esto"?_ sea lo que fuera que "esto" fuera.

Pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones por qué en ese momento, el deportivo negro de Fate se estacionó en la puerta de su edificio. Nanoha se apresuró a salir, pero al tener que andar con más cuidado por el vestido y las zapatillas, le tomó más tiempo del habitual volverse y cerrar la puerta, así que cuando se volvió para encontrar a Fate, ésta ya estaba fuera de su auto, parada casi frente a ella.

La que casi tuvo un infarto en ese momento fue Nanoha.

Fate también había escogido un vestido largo, uno de satín negro, strapless, de corte sencillo y recto, que acentuaba la delicadeza de su cuerpo como Nanoha nunca lo había visto.

-Hola,- la saludó tímidamente Fate y hasta entonces, al escuchar la voz de la agente, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que se había quedado congelada en su sitio con la boca abierta.

De hecho, ambas mujeres se miraban apreciativamente. Fate notaba que Nanoha se veía muy diferente a como se veía habitualmente…_"Como una diosa", _era en realidad lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos. El cabello de Nanoha, generalmente recogido en una coleta, caía ahora libre en el peinado que le hiciera Suzuka, enmarcando no solo su cara sino también su cuerpo hasta su estrecha cintura, contrastando con el azul de vestido. _"Como una diosa de fuego,"_ fue lo que pensó Fate después de unos segundos absorbiendo la imagen frente a sí.

-Ese vestido te sienta…realmente bien,- le dijo Fate para rematar el saludo, y entonces Nanoha se percató que Fate la miraba apreciativamente y se sonrojó mucho más de lo que habitualmente se sonrojaría ante un cumplido.

"_Diablos, con ese sonrojo se ve aún más…atractiva (sensual Fate, admítelo!)"….Cuidado Fate, las diosas de fuego, queman y ese es otro lujo que no puedes darte."_

La respuesta de Nanoha consiguió rescatarla de sus propios pensamientos antes de estos que la confundieran aún más.

-Muchas gracias Fate-san, pero la verdad es que _tú_ te ves espectacular,- le dijo Nanoha aún sonrojada y nerviosa, pero al menos ya lo suficientemente operativa.

Después de eso se quedaron todavía mirándose la una a la otra, en silencio; como si no se cansaran de mirarse y con cada segundo, apreciaran un nuevo de detalle que no habían visto antes. Hasta que uno de los vecinos que salía del edificio las devolvió a la realidad.

Nanoha temía que fueran sus amigas, pero respiró aliviada cuando vio que no había sido así. Si sus amigas hubieran visto a Fate entonces se quedaría sin más argumentos que decirles.

-¿Vamos?,- le preguntó Fate señalando al auto.

-Sí, claro.

Como la vez anterior que se subió a su auto, Fate le abrió la puerta del pasajero y cuando Nanoha se subió sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que cada una pudo oler la esencia del cuerpo de la otra. Para Fate, Nanoha emanaba una ligera combinación de jazmín junto con otra más sensual, más densa e igualmente estimulante a sus sentidos que reconoció como azahar.

Mientras Fate daba la vuelta para subirse al auto, en el interior Nanoha respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón después de esa mirada. _"Tranquilízate Nanoha, ¡solo te miró! ¿Qué pasaría si….?"_

Nanoha trató de acallar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en ningún _"si…" _en esos momentos. De ninguna índole. No estaban en una cita. Iban casi a una reunión de trabajo, con la Jefa de Fate. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Fate respiro profundo dos veces antes de entrar al auto, sus sentidos todavía un poco abrumados con la percepción del aroma de la otra chica. _"Control Fate, si concedido, se ve hermosa pero NO está en una cita contigo, ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera sabes si…" _

Fate se obligó a pensar en otra cosa mientras se subía y encendía el auto, informándole a Nanoha que irán al Club de Oficiales de TSAB ya que la casa los Yagami todavía estaba cerrada después del último incidente.

Desde el séptimo piso del edificio de Nanoha, las ventanas de su apartamento se veían a oscuras. De todas maneras, desde el auto no habría podido ver dos figuras alejándose de la ventana en ese momento.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije,- murmuró Alisa.

-¿Qué no era esa la agente de TSAB que nos ayudó el otro día?-

-Podría jurar que era la misma. No creo que existan muchas mujeres con un cabello como ese,- Alisa, ya lejos de la ventana desde donde habían estado vigilando a Nanoha, encendió una lámpara. Antes que Nanoha saliera, cada una pretendió irse a su cuarto mientras su amiga aprovechaba para despedirse apresuradamente; pero poco después tomaron su puesto de vigilancia. Tenían que saber.

Desde el séptimo piso estaban un poco lejos para ver claramente el rostro de la persona que había llegado por Nanoha, pero era claro que era una mujer, despampanante y rubia.

-¿Pero por qué Nanoha no nos dice nada?- Suzuka estaba más que molesta, preocupada por su amiga.

-Ve tú a saber, pero ya lo averiguaremos,- le dijo Alisa decidida.

**Club de Oficiales en el Campo Militar Wolkenritter de TSAB, Suburbio Residencial de Midchilda, Día 25 Doceavo Mes, 7:30 pm**

A Nanoha le impactó el Club de Oficiales de la TSAB. No estaba dentro del edificio que conocía de la TSAB sino en un campo especial donde a parte del club había otras instalaciones para entrenamiento y actividades deportivas y familiares. La TSAB tomaba muy en serio cuidar de sus miembros y especialmente, de sus familias.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los principales restaurantes del complejo, las dirigieron a un privado donde ya se encontraba Hayate, vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco largo que la hacía ver muchísimo más joven y frágil de lo que habitualmente se veía con su uniforme militar en la oficina. Con ella estaban Zafira, en un elegante e impecable smoking negro y Signum, vistiendo un igualmente impecable traje sastre azul marino.

-Ah! que bueno que llegan chicas,- las saludó Hayate sonriendo ampliamente, - las dos se ven espectaculares hoy, ¿lo sabían?

Nanoha y Fate se sonrojaron con impresionante sincronización mientras entraban al privado y saludaban.

La mesa que les había preparado en el privado, intimo pero espacioso, era redonda a petición de Hayate para que todos pudieran platicar. Fate notó que había todavía algunos lugares vacíos y se preguntó quién más venía.

Antes de que pudieran escoger donde sentarse, Hayate se puso de pie y sentó a Nanoha a su lado, para que quedara en medio de ella y Fate.

La plática giró los siguientes minutos respecto a temas muy generales, principalmente a cómo había estado el día de la investigadora de regreso nuevamente a su vida 'normal'.

-Debo decir que ha sido un poco extraño,- dijo Nanoha con timidez.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿no nos iras a decir que extrañas a este par de negreras?,- se rió Hayate, ella y Fate había tenido trabajando a Nanoha más de catorce horas diarias mientras estuvo en las oficinas. Fate solamente gruñó un poco al ser llamada negrera por lo que Hayate tuvo que reprenderla amistosamente

-Fate, gruñir no es sexy y es incompatible con ese atuendo que llevas.-

Signum aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse también de Fate, - Es cierto Testarossa, se te puede resquebrajar el maquillaje.-

Fate le disparó una mirada de advertencia a Signum; si, definitivamente necesitarían esa sesión de sparring muy pronto.

-La verdad es que trabajar con ustedes ha sido toda una experiencia,- dijo Nanoha tratando de regresar al tema y cambiar la conversación de un tema que evidentemente molestaba a Fate. –Fue muy pesado, sí, pero también muy…-

-¿Excitante?,- completó Hayate con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

-Sí, pero más que eso, gratificante. Me hacía sentir que lo que estoy haciendo tiene un sentido y un fin. Regresar al laboratorio después de los días que pase en TSAB con ustedes ha sido…gris,- un color fue el mejor adjetivo que se le ocurrió a Nanoha para describir como se había sentido ese día.

-Bueno, tendrás oportunidad de regresar a nuestra "colorida" oficina muy pronto Nanoha,- le dijo Hayate, -Pero ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante.-

En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió para que los últimos comensales se unieran. Una Shamal que lucía imponente con un vestido verde claro entró del brazo de un elegante Verossa Accoss vestido en traje blanco.

Signum cerró los puños debajo de la mesa al verlo, ella estaba segura que Shamal llegaría con Vita; se suponía que tendrían una cena entre familia y amigos. La _última_ persona que quería ver ahí en esos momentos era justo Verossa Accoss. Bastante ya había tenido viéndolo rondar a Shamal los últimos cuatro días en la oficina, llevándole café o té por las mañana, platicando animadamente con ella durante los recesos o cuando se encontraban en el pasillo o incluso yendo a comer con ella. Signum lo había notado todo a la perfección ya que el tipo tenía el tino exacto para hacerlo justo cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿O quizá ella había estado más cerca de Shamal últimamente? Aunque eso a su modo de ver importaba poco. Lo que importaba era qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí.

Verossa sentó a Shamal entre él y Zafira mientras saludaba "afablemente" a Signum.

-Hola Teniente, el color oscuro te va bien,- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se sentó muy campante, -extremadamente similar a tu uniforme de todos los días.-

-Nuestro uniforme es negro Verossa, por si no lo recuerdas,- Signum no entendía como Shamal podía soportar a ese tipo más de dos segundos. Acababa de llegar y ella ya quería matarlo.

-Deberías probar algún otro color…con más vida, tú sabes. Mira a Shamal por ejemplo, ¿es que acaso no se ve espectacular?-

-Ah, Verossa! por favor. Ha estado así desde que salí,- dijo Shamal un poco ruborizada mirando a Signum.

-Si, como siempre,- respondió Signum demasiado rápido y un poco más bruscamente de lo que en realidad quería, dándose cuenta de su mal parafraseo demasiado tarde; la verdad es que Shamal a ojos de Signum se veía espectacular. –No, lo que quiero decir es que Shamal siempre…se ve bien, y hoy… ahora, quiero decir,- Signum hizo una pausa en su balbuceo para tratar de mirar directamente a Shamal sin ser estorbada por Verossa.

-…ahora también te ves muy bien Shamal. No había visto ese vestido,- logró decir al final. _"Maldito Verossa, ¡es su culpa por hacerme enojar tan rápido!"_

Shamal se sintió un poco decepcionada al escuchar la primera frase de Signum pero había que reconocerle que se había esforzado. Tal vez se había esforzado demasiado en reconocer que se veía bien esa noche.

-Bueno, es comprensible Shamal, tu hermana a lo mejor no puede verte con la misma admiración que yo,- dijo Verossa sonriendo a Shamal, -al menos se dio cuenta que tu vestido es nuevo.-

La mano de Signum se movió peligrosamente hacia el cuchillo sobre la mesa pero Hayate intervino milagrosamente.

-Me da gusto que ya estemos todos aquí. Quisiera decirles que el motivo de esta cena es para agradecer y hasta cierto, punto si, agasajar un poco a nuestras dos expertas del área científica de la Sección Seis: Nanoha y Shamal, han hecho un trabajo realmente extraordinario chicas.-

Durante los últimos días, los días que Nanoha y los otros también, habían estado prácticamente enclaustrados en las oficinas de TSAB; todo el equipo había estado trabajando arduamente en varias tareas pero las principales eran tratar que Vivio reconociera al posible asesino de la familia Alpine así como establecer el perfil final del enemigo al que se enfrentaban. Nanoha había sido una pieza fundamental en ambas tareas junto con Shamal.

Aunque Vivio, después de cuatro días de haber despertado, todavía seguía sin pronunciar palabra; Nanoha había conseguido que Fate, Hayate y otros miembros del equipo pudieran acercarse a ella y le hablaran. Poco a poco, entre ellas cuatro, le fueron explicando lo que había pasado y pudieron confirmar que la niña había visto, sino no todo, si una parte de lo que le había pasado a la familia Alpine. Entre lágrimas silenciosas, Vivio asentía o negaba lentamente conforme le iban haciendo preguntas. Fue un proceso largo en el tuvieron que hacer varias pausas para que Vivio se recuperara; ni Nanoha ni Shamal querían que Vivio volviera a cerrarse como lo había hecho cuando recién la rescataron. Ambas mujeres se turnaban ya sea para vigilar a Vivio cuando descansaba como para interactuar con ella en diferentes actividades de rehabilitación así como durante las sesiones con los otros miembros del equipo. Fue agotador para la niña y para ellas.

Durante las sesiones de rehabilitación, a través de los dibujos de la niña, Nanoha pudo comprobar que Vivio había visto al asesino de su familia, cosa que después la misma niña les confirmó a Hayate y Fate en otra sesión de preguntas.

Pero la decepción mayor fue cuando Vivio no identificó al asesino en ninguna de las fotografías que le mostraron, ni siquiera cuando le mostraron específicamente la de Zest Grangaitz. Si eso era correcto, entonces el Dr. Grangaitz no había sido el responsable de esas muertes.

El resultado tenía a Fate muy consternada pero no por eso disminuyeron el nivel de prioridad para encontrar a Grangaitz. Fate estaba segura que el hombre sabía algo. Era demasiada improbable que hubiera estado simplemente pasando por el lugar donde asesinaron a los Yazawa solo por casualidad. Además era claro que el hombre se estaba escondiendo y lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no habían podido ubicarlo.

Además de todo ese trabajo, Nanoha había entregado el día anterior un perfil preliminar pero bastante detallado del asesino que estaban buscando, con lo cual Alto, Lucino y Shari estaban ya desmenuzando todas las bases de datos posibles para tratar de encontrar coincidencias. Era cuestión de tiempo, pero estaban sobre la pista.

Asi que aprovechando ese pequeño espacio de ´libertad´ que tenían, Hayate los había invitado a cenar.

Durante la velada, la Coronel le dedico su mayor atención a Nanoha y a Shamal, sus invitadas especiales. Cuando no estaba hablando con la Coronel, Nanoha se encontraba disfrutando enormemente de una relajada charla con Fate como un ser humano normal. Hablaron, se rieron y se enteró que Fate y Hayate se conocían desde los seis años cuando entraron a la escuela elemental y que habían sido amigas inseparables desde entonces. Hayate se había decidido por la escuela de oficiales mientras que Fate había tomado la línea de investigador de campo como Enforcer con excelentes resultados. Hacía cuatro años que trabajaban juntas en la misma unidad.

Hayate abochornó a Fate delante de Nanoha en más de un par de ocasiones, contando anécdotas de su infancia y adolescencia, y Nanoha no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Se notaba que Hayate conocía muy bien a Fate, literalmente de toda la vida. Y que también sabía muchos, si no es que todos, sus secretos. No es que hubiera querido estar en lugar de Hayate, pero si hubiera querido saber todo eso que ella sabía.

Durante la plática, mientras Fate devolvía algunas de las bromas de Hayate y se reía abiertamente, como nunca lo había hecho con ella, Nanoha se preguntó si en algún momento había habido "algo" más que solo amistad entre las dos mujeres. O si su relación podría evolucionar hacia algo más en el futuro. Aunque eran jóvenes, las dos eran mujeres exitosas y atractivas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, se conocían y se respetaban.

"_Sería la relación perfecta,"_ pensó Nanoha sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. _"Bueno, pero ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso justo ahora?", _se reprendió. Por la plática pudo deducir que ni Fate, ni Hayate tenían una pareja en esos momentos y Hayate había hecho algunos comentarios ambiguos mirando a Fate maliciosamente, pero no había manera de que Nanoha pudiera deducir con toda certeza si a Fate le interesaban los chicos o las chicas… o ambos.

"_¿Y tú tienes cien por ciento claro que te interesa a ti?"_ Esa era la otra pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza los últimos días, especialmente cada vez que se cruzaba con cierta agente altísima, rubia y de peculiares ojos rojos.

Durante su tiempo de trabajo juntas, especialmente después de su último encontronazo con Fate, Shamal había estado hablando con ella, platicándole un poco acerca de la agente y de cómo podía ser muy difícil a veces pero cómo también era una excelente persona y amiga. _"Algunas personas son cabezotas por naturaleza," _le dijo _"pero no por eso las queremos menos."_

Shamal había sido extremadamente amable y gentil con ella durante el trabajo y durante sus pláticas, Nanoha notó que ella también estaba interesada en alguien pero no exactamente en quién Nanoha pensaba. Si bien era cierto que el Agente Verossa se pasaba frecuentemente a verlas y había tomado la costumbre de llevarles té y café por la mañana, Shamal había terminado confesandole que él no era quien le quitaba el sueño. Una tarde, para sorpresa de Nanoha, Shamal le dijo de botepronto que quien la tenía cautivada era una chica y después, con mucha tristeza, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Fue entonces el turno de Nanoha de tratar de consolar a Shamal pero la doctora ya no le dijo mucho más, asi que no insistió.

Ahora viendo a Shamal nuevamente con el agente Verossa pensó que tal vez la doctora estaba tratando de seguir adelante, de reponerse, y aunque hacían una bonita pareja, Shamal no se veía completamente compenetrada. Pese a que la cena también había sido en su honor, a ratos se veía distante.

Nanoha por su parte, no estaba segura de nada. No estaba segura de lo que sentía o si lo que sentía era realmente lo que ella pensaba. ¿Estaba realmente sintiéndose atraída "de esa forma" por una mujer?

-¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?,- le llegó la pregunta en una voz que conocía muy bien.

Sonriendo un poco provocativamente, contestó sin mirar a su interlocutora, -¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a pagar?-

Levantando la mirada de su plato se encontró con la mirada carmesí de Fate, quien la miraba con una sonrisa gentil en los labios. Su mirada era intensa y penetrante pero cálida. Cada vez que la miraba de esa forma, Nanoha sentía que la tocaban muy adentro de su ser y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Solo necesitó dejarse ir en esa mirada para responder la pregunta que se había hecho antes. No solo se sentía _MUY_ atraída por una mujer, sino que esa mujer era Fate Testarossa.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Día 25 Doceavo Mes, 11:30 pm**

El hombre caminaba por las calles oscuras y estrechas de la zona de mala muerte en la que se encontraba. No importa que tan bella sea una ciudad, o que tan moderna o que tan avanzada, esos lugares siempre existían. Todas las ciudades tienen al menos una, incluso Midchilda con su ilusión de paz y prosperidad. El lugar a donde tenían que ir a parar los desechos, los deseos innombrables, los parias y los desposeídos. No era TAN fea como muchas otras que había visto, pero era lo que era. Y era el único lugar donde había podido esconderse hasta el momento, en un sótano mal oliente al cual se llegaba a través de un laberinto de calles estrechas y peligrosas.

Estaba seguro. Lo estaban siguiendo. Y no era la TSAB.

TSAB hacía las cosas de otra manera; habían estado muy cerca en un par de ocasiones pero no lo suficiente, aunque las dos mujeres que le seguían la pista eran muy buenas y no podía confiarse.

Pero esto era diferente.

La TSAB lo rastreaba de frente con todo lo tenía a su disposición de elementos humanos y tecnología, pero para su mala suerte, él los conocía muy bien. Él había desarrollado muchas de las técnicas y dispositivos que usaban. Perderlos era difícil pero él podía hacerlo.

Lo que fuera que lo seguía ahora era rastrero, insidioso; peor aún, letal. Y estaba en su elemento en el esa letrina en la que se había escondido. Él pensaba que era bueno pero lo que lo seguía era mejor.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ya no pudiera perderlos y llegaran a él.

Escurriéndose en su cuchitril y sellando todas las entradas, activó el sistema de monitoreo en el perímetro que había definido alrededor de su escondite. Incluso si una cucaracha se acercaba a menos de cien metros él lo sabría.

Sentado en el piso, en medio de la oscuridad solo reducida por las pequeñas luces de los aparatos que tenía ahí, se dio por fin el lujo de encender una lámpara muy tenue. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una fotografía un tanto desvencijada después de tanto tiempo y de tanto esconderse. En días como ese, se daba la oportunidad de mirarla para recordar, para no olvidar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Para que su ira se mantuviera intacta.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

**Área Habitacional del Cuartel General TSAB, Día 26 Doceavo Mes, 3:00 am**

Signum estaba sentada en la oscuridad de la estancia de las habitaciones que tenían asignadas en el cuartel general de la TSAB. Hacía poco más de tres horas que habían regresado de la cena y después de vagar un rato por la estancia, la cocina, la terraza y su propia habitación en varias ocasiones; fingiendo que hacía algo, había terminado sentándose a solas y en la penumbra en el sofa de la estancia. Si hacía algo, de hecho. Esperaba. Shamal todavía no había regresado.

Después de la cena, cuando Fate y Nanoha se despidieron y ellos se dirigían hacía la camioneta oficial de Hayate, Shamal les informó que llegaría más tarde a sus habitaciones en TSAB. Y así sin más explicación, se fue tomada del brazo de Verossa.

Las horas siguientes fueron un infierno para Signum quien sentía que no podía estar en un solo lugar y que algo le quemaba por dentro. Y todavía se sentía asi.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le llegó desde la oscuridad la voz de Hayate.

Signum se sobresaltó un poco. Más que por la intromisión, por la pregunta. Hayate no hacía preguntas innecesarias y era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien. Tal vez por eso había podido llegar a Coronel tan joven.

-Hmmm.-

Prefirió no arriesgarse a decir nada más eso.

Hayate se aproximó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Es difícil no estar en casa, ¿verdad?, Yo me despierto a ratos en esa habitación y de repente, olvido donde me encuentro.-

-Sí, es extraño. ¿Cuándo podremos regresar a casa?,- Signum se relajó un poco, el tema era seguro y era algo de lo que quería hablar.

-Ya han terminado todas las pruebas forenses necesarias y el proceso de limpieza que ordenamos. Prácticamente dentro de un par de días ya será solo cuestión de cuándo lo decidamos. Independientemente de eso, sinceramente, creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí un tiempo más. Al menos hasta que avanzemos más con la investigación.-

La idea no le gustaba a Signum pero entendía a qué se refería Hayate. El asesino había entrado en su hogar y les había dejado un mensaje muy claro. Una amenaza. Al menos ahí en el cuartel general estarían cubiertos, aunque no pensaba que el asesino se atreviera a entrar ahí, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el tipo enloqueciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Hayate se quedó sentada en silencio a su lado. Signum estaba ya más relajada y lo que menos se esperaba fue el artero ataque que vino a continuación.

-¿Vas a dejar que Verossa se quede con ella tan fácilmente?-

Signum agradeció que estuvieran sentadas en la penumbra, porque podría jurar que había palidecido como nunca en su vida ante esa pregunta. Hayate la había emboscado y ella, había caído redonda.

-Yo…no se… a que te refieres,- logró articular al cabo de unos comprometidos segundos.

-Ese es el problema Signum. Que prefieres no saber.- El tono amable había desaparecido de la voz de Hayate.

-Yo lo he visto ¿sabes? En aquella ocasión que casi te matan, yo la vi. No quiero minimizar lo que tu sufriste físicamente con esa herida, pero no tienes ni la más _remota_ idea de lo que ella sufrió. Yo pensé que no habría nada peor que verla en ese estado pero si lo hubo… y fue verla cuando te volviste a ir una vez que milagrosamente te recuperaste.-

Signum estaba paralizada mirando a Hayate mientras hablaba.

-Siempre, desde el primer momento en que ella llegó a casa de mis padres hace tantos años, has sido importante para ella de una forma diferente Signum. Yo lo sé, Zafira lo sabe...Hasta Vita lo sabe ya. La única que no ha querido verlo o saberlo, eres tú.-

-Hayate, eso que estás diciendo es…-

-Es la verdad Signum. Para ella has sido todo, su protectora, su heroína, su cómplice, su amiga,… y muchas cosas más; pero en realidad, _nunca_, has sido su hermana.-

Signum no sabía que decir, el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho con las palabras de Hayate. Jamás se imaginó que su hermana menor pudiera ver a través de ellas de esa forma y mucho menos, que lo expresara en voz alta. Signum se sentía trasgrediendo los fundamentos mismos de su familia siquiera por tener los pensamientos 'impuros' que tenía a veces cuando veía a su _hermana_. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Hayate diciéndole todo aquello, poniendo en palabras lo que ella quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser?

Al parecer Hayate había llegado a su límite de tolerancia con ella esa noche después de la velada que habían tenido. Aunque Nanoha y Fate apenas se dieron cuenta, Signum les hizo la noche particularmente pesada a dos personas de la mesa.

-Si no quieres o no puedes, verla de una forma diferente, si no puedes superar tu propio miedo; entonces déjala que sea feliz con quien ella decida de la forma que ella decida. Si no puedes verla como mujer y no como _tu hermana_ Signum, será mejor que ya no le hagas más daño,…. Será mejor que te levantes de este sofá ahora mismo y vayas a tu habitación antes de que Shamal llegue.-

-Yo…- quiso decir Signum y Hayate para variar, no la interrumpió; solo esperó mirándola fijamente. –Yo nunca he querido lastimarla.-

-Eso no ha impedido que lo hayas hecho ya.-

Signum se sintió abatida. Las palabras de Hayate tenían un gran peso en su corazón. _Casi,_ pero no tanto como la sensación de ahogo, de desesperación, de pérdida, que sentía nada más de imaginar a Shamal en esos momentos en brazos de Verossa.

Sin decir más, se levantó y salió de la estancia camino a su habitación.

**Suburbios Residenciales de la Universidad de Midchilda, Día 25 Doceavo Mes, 11:50 pm. Tres horas antes.**

Fate la había llevado nuevamente a su casa después de la cena cerca de la medianoche y Nanoha se encontró deseando que la noche no terminara ahí.

Durante el camino, el ánimo que se había despertado durante la cena se mantuvo. Fate sonrió la mayor parte del tiempo y hablaron de cómo había sido para Nanoha su tiempo en la Universidad y acerca de sus amigas.

Y por primera vez, Nanoha maldijo un poco tener un apartamento compartido ya que no podía decirle a Fate que subiera "por una taza de café" (que además ya había tomado después de la cena) y por muy, "alborozada" que se sintiera estaba más allá de sus posibilidades pedirle a Fate que la invitara a su casa, aunque ya sabía (por Hayate) que la agente vivía sola.

"_¿Qué esperas conseguir Nanoha Takamachi? Ya sabías que esto no era una cita desde el principio."_

Que su mente racional lo supiera era muy distinto a que su estómago (y otras partes de su cuerpo) lo supieran.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y no tardarían en llegar a su edificio. Y a muy su pesar, Nanoha tendría que decirle adiós a esa noche.

-Ha sido una velada increíble Fate. Muchas gracias…por todo,- dijo por fin tratando de sacudir el nudo que sentía en el pecho.

-Me da gusto que la hayas pasado bien. Queríamos agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho,- dijo Fate y mirándola un poco más abiertamente, agregó sonriendo, –Y ha sido…diferente hablar contigo sin discutir.-

-Sí, ya yo te decía que eras más agradable en tu faceta humana, Fate-san- Nanoha sonrío también mirando a la rubia.

Fate estacionó su auto en la puerta del edificio de Nanoha y lo detuvo.

Por varios, interminables segundos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada en medio de la penumbra y el silencio, ninguna se movió; como si ese instante fuera tan frágil y preciado que con cualquier movimiento, con cualquier sonido, desaparecería; solo se miraban carmesí perdido en azul, absorbiéndose.

Nanoha se descubrió mirando los labios de Fate, deseando que la besara en ese instante.

Fate siguió la mirada anhelante de Nanoha y la vio entreabrir los labios, solo tenía que inclinarse y esos labios serían suyos, podía sentirlo con todo su ser. No necesitaba preguntarle nada a la pelirroja a su lado. Sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos le estaban diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La mirada de Fate bajó de los ojos de Nanoha por su cuello hasta su escote y se imaginó deslizando ese vestido para ver la piel que estaba debajo; mientras su ojos volvían a encontrarse con la mirada azul se imaginó a Nanoha mirándola de esa forma, respirando profundamente como lo estaba haciendo, desde _su_ cama mientras ella la despojaba de ese vestido.

La oleada de deseo que sintió hizo que Fate tuviera que sostener firmemente el volante de su auto para no hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba gritando que hiciera.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y todo su autocontrol, la agente desvió la mirada y quitando los seguros del auto, se movió para bajarse sin decir una palabra.

Nanoha se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Durante los segundos que habían estado en silencio dentro del auto, podría jurar que ambas se habían mirado de la misma forma, podría jurar que Fate había deseado besarla tanto como ella lo había deseado que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué se había bajado de esa forma del auto?

El aire frio de la noche le indicó que Fate le había abierto la puerta y estaba esperando que se bajara.

Con el corazón todavía latiendo desbocado en su cuello, se bajó del auto. Fate caminó con ella hasta la puerta de su edificio y Nanoha no pudo evitar sentirse un poco…decepcionada.

-No me va a pasar nada en dos metros…Fate-san,-

Fate no se engañaba, la voz de Nanoha sonaba resentida…herida. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer excepto lo que había hecho. Tomar lo que Nanoha le había ofrecido hacía unos minutos estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Era un momento pasajero, nada más. La doctora se arrepentiría después y su relación de trabajo quedaría dañada por siempre. Incluso si Nanoha no se arrepentía, Fate no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No podía ofrecerle nada, ni a ella, ni a nadie. No podía dejarse llevar por ese arrebato de deseo precisamente _con ella_, simplemente era algo que no podía hacer.

-Uno nunca sabe Nanoha, recuerda…- _"la noche en que nos conocimos"_, estuvo a punto a decir pero se detuvo a tiempo.

-Sí, siempre hay que llamar a la policía. Lo recuerdo. Bueno, yo no tengo a la policía ahora pero me imagino que tú servirás,- le dijo Nanoha con mirada triste, ya con la puerta de su edificio abierta.

Fate hizo una señal para despedirse, pero Nanoha la detuvo tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por cuidarme Fate-san… pero, ¿quién te cuidará a ti?,- ahí estaba Nanoha otra vez mirándola de esa forma que le derretía las defensas.

-No te preocupes,- dijo con voz estrangulada, -¡me las arreglare con estos zapatos!-

Su pobre intento de broma no tuvo el efecto esperado en Nanoha quién la seguía mirando fijamente y todavía no la soltaba.

-Ojalá…,- quiso decir Nanoha.

-Te lo aseguro,- se adelantó Fate sonriendo de una forma que esperaba fuera muy segura y tranquila.

-No,- dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella sin soltarla, -Ojala… dejaras que la gente a la que le importas… se acercara a ti.-

Fate sintió que el estómago se le fue a los pies cuando después de decir eso, Nanoha se acercó y depósito un levísimo beso en su mejilla, para después darse la vuelta y entrar corriendo a su edificio.

Fate se quedó todavía mirando la puerta unos segundos, sintiéndose especialmente desdichada y no aliviada como suponía que debía sentirse.

Con el corazón pesado, regresó a su auto y se quedó un tiempo todavía ahí contemplando la calle, antes de arrancar y enfilar hacía su casa y hacía su cama, sola, como su mente racional le decía que era lo correcto.

X

_[No…No…No…. No… ¡No es posible!]…. [Ella es solo para nosotros, ¿verdad?] …. [Esa… puta... no puede interesarle a nuestra Fate!]…. [¿Verdad?]…. [¡ ¿Verdad?]….Fate esta distraída. Fate puede estar…encandilada con esa, pero… ¿Por qué la miras de esa forma Fate? ¿Por qué te distraes? ¿Por qué te olvidas de lo que es verdaderamente importante?... ¡¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti. Tienes que recordar. Tendremos… que hacerte recordar. Tendremos que recordarte lo que pasa cuando te distraes. Y también tendrás que recordar…quién tiene realmente el control. [Las putas y los estúpidos…deben pagar]_

_X  
_

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes, realmente nos motivan a seguir.

Estamos trabajando ya en los siguientes capítulos asi que esperamos verlos pronto.


	9. Cazando sombras

Hola a todos. Lamento el retraso con las entregas semanales. La vida fuera del fanfiction a veces se complica un poco… además, la inspiración también se me ha complicado un poco. No se crean, a mí también me fastidia cuando las musas se olvidan de mí.

Adicionalmente a las complicaciones laborales y de la vida diaria, también he estado completando un poco la "investigación" colateral para este fic. Aunque al igual que algunas personas que siguen esta historia, me gusta la novela negra, desde que la primera idea vino a mi mente empecé a investigar sobre asesinos en serie "en serio", así que conforme ha ido avanzando la historia y hemos tenido que conformar mejor las características de este personaje, también hemos tenido que trabajar más en ese aspecto. He encontrado muchos libros interesante y francamente, aterradores, ya que a diferencia de esta historia que es ficticia, mi bibliografía ha sido bastante real.

Si alguien está interesado, con mucho gusto le puedo proporcionar las referencias, aunque tal vez las ponga al final del fic ya que en realidad estoy consultando varias fuentes.

Bueno, suficiente de charla y aquí el nuevo capítulo. Gracia mil como siempre a Rogue, NeoCervantes, Mirx y todos aquellos que nos dejan comentarios y nos animan a seguir. Cuando las musas fallan, pensar en lo que ustedes nos dicen nos da ese empujoncito extra para esforzarnos.

**Notas Útiles de Autor:**

Esta historia cuenta con varios personajes. Aunque los principales son Nanoha y Fate teniendo como personajes secundarios a la familia Yagami, la complejidad de la trama requiere de personajes adicionales.

Para referencias, les recuerdo que en el Capítulo 1 viene la estructura general de TSAB y en el Capítulo 4, la lista detallada de los investigadores que están siendo "cazados" por el asesino que persigue Fate.

Los capítulos anteriores se han enfocado principalmente en la interacción con Fate y su equipo, sin embargo conforme la trama se acerca a su clímax, tendremos más participación otros personajes. Quisiera comentarles que salvo alguna breve y mínima excepción, todos los personajes usados en esta historia son tomados de la saga MSLN, incluyendo los mangas Force y Vivid, y especialmente las OVAs Triangle Heart. Aunque Fate no aparece en estas últimas (y Nanoha tiene un papel muy menor) estas OVAs me inspiraron para la personalidad de los hermanos de Nanoha en este fic (que saldrán más adelante) y también me proporcionaron dos personajes muy interesantes: Ellis McGaren (que me gusta mucho y me recuerda un poco a Fate) y Misato Mikami (que me parece super cool en las OVAs). Ambas tendrán un papel complementario como miembros de TSAB, más de hecho que otros personajes más clásicos como Teana y Subaru, (Hago "click" con Teana pero no con Subaru, quien sabe por qué razón).

En caso de que tengan alguna pregunta o si puedo hacer algo para aclarar la historia, avísenme por favor.

Los equipos de investigación de la Sección Seis bajo el mando de Hayate Yagami.

X

EQUIPO 1:

Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown (con rango de Capitán)

Signum Yagami

Shamal Yagami

Zafira Yagami

Vice Granscenic

Alto Krauetta

Lucino Liilie

Consultor Externo: Nanoha Takamachi

x

EQUIPO 2:

Capitán Verossa Accoss

Ellis McGaren

Thoma Avenir

Isis Egret

Akira Joshima

Feng Lianfei (aka Ren)

Yung-fa To

X

EQUIPO 3:

Capitán Griffith Lowran

Misato Mikami

Teana Lanster

Subaru Nakajima

Laguna Granscenic

Usagi Youga

Nami Kanzaki

X

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 9. Cazando sombras.**

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 26 Doceavo Mes, Oficina de la Coronel Yagami Hayate, 7:00 hrs.**

X

_Inicio de Archivo: Perfil Clasificado_

_Sujeto: Desconocido_

_Nombre Clave: Kuroi Shinigami _

_A partir del análisis de los asesinatos de las familias Ishida, Atenza, Káiser, Ingvalt, Alpine y Yazawa, se establece que el sujeto no cuenta con un "modus operandi" para el sometimiento de sus víctimas, no prefiere una forma específica de matar y no está limitado por un "ritual" de ejecución; o al menos dicho ritual no ha sido identificado._

_Por sus crímenes, este tipo de sujeto está clasificado como un psicópata sexual dada la extrema violencia encontrada en las escenas; para este tipo de individuos, matar a un ser humano no es lo más importante, su "gratificación" viene del proceso de tortura y de las acciones cometidas sobre los individuos antes, durante y/o después de la muerte. La tortura se convierte en una forma de sustitución del acto sexual ante su incapacidad de crear lazos o vínculos emocionales verdaderos._

_Este sujeto es completamente incapaz de sentir culpa por sus acciones o empatía por otro ser humano; su moral es completamente ajena a los patrones culturales establecidos. Lo más importante para este individuo, es el poder y el control._

_-El objetivo primordial de este sujeto son las familias por una razón todavía desconocida. _

_-El sujeto mata a la familia incluyendo a todos los no-familiares relacionados que se encuentren con la familia en ese momento_

_-El sujeto tortura durante varias horas utilizando diferentes métodos. En los diferentes casos ha utilizado métodos diferentes. Si bien su gratificación viene del proceso de tortura, existe una" firma" característica del sujeto que aún no ha sido identificada. El ritual que no ha sido identificado forma parte de su gratificación también. _

_-La gran mayoría de estos sujetos despersonaliza a sus víctimas y les da el mismo lugar que cosas, al igual que cazadores que exhiben sus trofeos, estos también conservan alguna memoria de los crímenes como "trofeo" o "recuerdo" para rememorarlo posteriormente. El trofeo que ese sujeto toma de las escenas tampoco ha sido identificado._

_-En TODOS los casos el padre o cabeza de familia muere al final. Esto pudiera ser parte del ritual del sujeto y estar relacionado con su historia personal._

_-Los demás miembros de la familia mueren en orden no especificado, pero por el análisis de casos, los menores de edad son asesinados utilizando métodos rápidos. Es posible que la muerte de los menores sea utilizada como un factor de tortura adicional a los padres, pero su objetivo final no es torturar específicamente a los menores. _

_-El enfoque principal de la tortura es hacia los adultos, principalmente el padre y la madre._

_-Los no familiares son asesinados fríamente, pero también despiadadamente. Incluso se podría decir que con más crueldad que la familia objetivo aunque más rápidamente, como si lo distrajeran de su objetivo final pero no pudiera evitarlo._

_ISHIDA: Total de víctimas: 4. _

_ATENZA: Total de víctimas: 5._

_KAISER: Total de víctimas: 3._

_INGVALT: Total de víctimas: 5._

_ALPINE: Total de víctimas: 4._

_YAZAWA: Total de víctimas: 9._

_Características Físicas:_

_Es un individuo de raza blanca, en buenas condiciones físicas y con educación suficiente, probablemente universitario o inclusive con grados académicos superiores. Realiza un trabajo que le permite libertad de movimiento, es decir no está restringido a un horario en particular, trabaja por su cuenta o tiene una solvencia económica que le permite no depender de un trabajo .Es posible que en el exterior este sujeto sea visto por sus compañeros de trabajo o conocidos como tranquilo y apacible, incluso gentil y encantador pero no tendrá relaciones profundas con nadie ya que es incapaz de ello, por tanto no tendrá amigos, pareja formal, estará distanciado de su familia o familiares, será solitario y no hablará mucho de sí mismo y por tanto, nadie lo conocerá a profundidad. Es muy probable que su trabajo le proporcione la cobertura y los conocimientos para su llevar a cabo sus crímenes. Debe estar obsesionado con el control. _

_Características Psicológicas:_

_El análisis de las escenas muestra al menos tres patrones de comportamiento. Es posible que haya sido víctima de un traumatismo significativo en su infancia, abuso reiterado físico, sexual y/o psicológico. Este un sujeto que tiene una gran necesidad de control sobre sus víctimas y su entorno, mientras que por otro lado refleja una falta de control de su compulsión: se ha vuelto adicto a la ultraviolencia. Estas características podrían señalar el inicio de una etapa de crisis y mayor descontrol. Con base al análisis de las escenas se identifican patrones de comportamientos tanto organizados como desorganizados. Es posible que ya no sea capaz de controlar sus impulsos asesinos o que un detonador emocional este estresando su control sobre sí mismo. A diferencia de los primeros asesinatos donde se mantiene en el anonimato, en las dos últimas escenas, establece un patrón de comunicación con los investigadores del caso y los amenaza; el sujeto parece estar entrando efectivamente en una etapa nueva donde está obsesionado también por demostrar su superioridad lo cual también indica que internamente, está muy temeroso de su inferioridad. A través del incremento de la violencia sádica y perversa pretender ejercer el control/poder sobre la vida de otros._

_HIPOTESIS UNO: Los sujetos de este tipo tienden a agredir físicamente a quienes desean fervientemente y por quienes se sienten atraídos pero con quienes son incapaces de relacionarse. Los actos de tortura y muerte son una forma de apropiación y control, a la vez de despersonalización del sujeto de deseo. Este sujeto debe estar relacionado de alguna manera con las víctimas o desea algo de ellos específicamente. Su objeto de deseo está relacionado con las víctimas._

_HIPOTESIS DOS: El sujeto conoce de alguna manera a la agente a cargo del caso o se ha obsesionado con ella a partir de la investigación. El tono de los mensajes dejados es íntimo y cercano, a diferencia del sadismo manifestado en las víctimas. _

_HIPOTESIS TRES: El sujeto está al borde de una crisis de violencia. La desorganización mostrada en la escena Yazawa indica que hay impulsos violentos que ya no puede controlar. Además la extrema violencia sobre las victimas en la última escena muestra incluso niveles de rencor que no se habían visto en las escenas anteriores, estas aunque terribles y violentas mostraban un mayor nivel de organización, control y frialdad. _

_El trastorno de personalidad múltiple en psicópatas asesinos seriales es extremadamente raro, siendo más común en trastornos esquizofrénicos violentos, sin embargo la teoría (por confirmar) en este caso supondría que el sujeto no solo es un psicópata sino que presenta trastornos severos de personalidad, en dicho estado algún evento observado por el sujeto como traumático o que no se ajustara a sus estándares morales, podría ser el detonante para nuevos ataques._

_NOTAS ADICIONALES_

_Si se considera el crimen de Precia Testarossa y su hija Alicia, como el primero de la serie, el sujeto en búsqueda debería tener al menos entre cuarenta y cinco y sesenta años. El estado mental que se puede deducir a partir de las escenas, no sería consistente con un sujeto de dicha edad. Un sujeto con un trastorno mental tan severo tendría altas probabilidades de haber perdido el control mucho más joven._

_Si el crimen anterior es dejado fuera de la lista, el sujeto buscado podría tener entre veintiocho y treinta y cinco años, esto sería más consistente con las otras características del perfil._

_El crimen de la familia Testarossa muestra un nivel de organización que dista mucho de ser el de un primer asesinato. El de la familia Ishida, tiene mayores características que lo relacionan como el primero de la serie._

_NT_

_X_

-Interesante,- musitó Hayate más para sí misma que para alguien en la sala. Sus asistentes ya la conocían lo suficiente como dejarla tranquila durante sus cavilaciones en voz alta y esperar el momento de sus indicaciones. Y en esos momentos la única que se encontraba con ella en su oficina era su asistente especial y suboficial, Agente Rein Force.

-¿Has leído ya el archivo Rein?-

La alta y guapísima agente de larguísimo cabello plateado estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados, casi casualmente, en la esquina del enorme escritorio de la Coronel, del mismo lado que ella mirándola mientras leía el archivo que Nanoha había preparado. Esa cercanía y familiaridad eran una libertad que no se tomaría si alguien más estuviera en la sala, pero estaban solas y sabía que Hayate quería su opinión antes de discutirlo con su equipo. O con Fate, más específicamente.

-Lo he leído. Tres veces ya.-

Hubo un silencio que solo se rompió hasta que Hayate dijo con impaciencia -¿Y me vas a dejar esperando? ¡Ya sabes que quiero tu opinión!-

La sonrisa de Rein curvó sus labios apenas un milímetro, imperceptible para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para Hayate quién frunció un poco el ceño. A Rein le encantaba romper esa superficie inamovible y controlada que era su jefa casi todo el tiempo. Pocas personas podían. Para la mayoría de las personas, Fate incluida como mejor amiga de la Coronel, Hayate era impredecible. Pero no para Rein. Ella podía ver a través de la fachada profesional, cuidosamente fría y calmada. Ella podía ver claramente a la mujer que Hayate era.

-A Fate no le va a gustar nada.-

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Hayate aclaró, -Eso es obvio. Lo que quiero saber es qué opinas de lo que plantea.-

-Si la chica tiene razón nos estaríamos enfrentando a dos sujetos. Y el asesinato de la familia de Fate no estaría relacionado con los incidentes que investigamos.-

Después de una nueva pausa, continuó, -El escenario que ella platea en su perfil es bastante factible. Aunque nos da muchos datos sobre la persona o personas que estamos buscando, es muy difícil aplicar esa información a nuestras bases de datos. En el caso específico de nuestro asesino, significa que es aún más difícil de encontrar de lo que ya pensábamos.-

Antes de que pudieran seguir comentando el perfil de Nanoha, un leve golpe en la puerta las distrajo del asunto. Casi sin palabras, Rein se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Hayate no quería ser interrumpida mientras hacía ese análisis pero todavía era muy temprano para que su secretaría ya hubiera llegado.

Con sorpresa, encontraron que era Shari la que tocaba la puerta.

-Tenemos una pequeña…situación,- dijo la recién llegada, inusualmente críptica.

Hayate arqueó las cejas esperando. No es que no tuviera "situaciones" frecuentemente pero la mirada de Shari le decía que no era una de sus "situaciones" habituales.

-Signum…-

Hayate entendió con esa sola palabra.

-No me digas que ha matado a Verossa,…- preguntó Hayate empezando a levantarse de su escritorio. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan dura con ella durante la madrugada.

-No…pero está cerca de matar a Fate.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Takamachi-san casi me pidió que viniera a verte,- explicó Shari mientras Hayate salía como una exhalación ya que había recordado ese desafío que ambas mujeres se habían hecho unos días antes. Ella ya sabía que Fate no sería una presa tan fácil pero si Nanoha se había preocupado hasta ese punto, las cosas debían estar peor de lo que había imaginado.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 26 Doceavo Mes, Sala de Entrenamiento Físico 8:00 hrs.**

Iba a morir, de eso estaba segura mientras esquivaba como mejor podía dos combinaciones letales de patadas y golpes que su oponente acababa de dispararle en rápida sucesión. De no ser por sus extremadamente rápidos reflejos, la agente Fate Testarossa estaría en esos momentos noqueada en el piso.

Desde hacía poco más de diez minutos estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento intensivo con su segunda al mando, Signum Yagami. Días antes Signum la había desafiado y Fate no había podido resistir la tentación de burlarse un poco de su antigua rival de la infancia asi que ahora no podía quejarse.

La noche anterior había llegado a su apartamento después de dejar a Nanoha, con tal sentimiento de frustración y (aunque le costara admitirlo) de tensión sexual, que le había sido imposible dormir. Dio interminables vueltas en la cama, se dio una ducha fría, hizo lagartijas, golpeo violentamente su saco de entrenamiento…se tomó un vaso de leche caliente…Nada funcionó. Su tiempo de sueño fue escaso e intranquilo. Asi que esa mañana había llegado a la oficina mucho más temprano de lo usual, con la adrenalina al máximo y deseando fervientemente aporrear a alguien; solo para encontrarse con que Signum también ya estaba ahí y al parecer, en condiciones muy similares a las de ella. Cuando se la encontró parecía una fiera rondando por la zona de entrenamiento buscando un "compañero de sparring" (presa) y para Fate quedó que ni pintada.

Pero lo que Fate no anticipó fue la inusual ferocidad de Signum.

Habitualmente, cuando iniciaban una justa de ese tipo, se miraban y se medían antes, casi jugando; y empezaban a pelear como en una danza, lenta y rítmica que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad. Disfrutaban cazándose. En esta ocasión, Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar; Signum se lanzó sobre ella ferozmente, sucediendo ataques violentos uno tras otro.

Tan fuerte estaba resultando el "entrenamiento" que más de diez personas de la Sección Seis que ya estaban en la oficina para sus múltiples tareas, se agrupaban junto al gran ventanal de acrílico reforzado para mirar la "contienda". Las apuestas no se hicieron esperar. Signum tenía ventaja de 4 a 1 de momento, pero algunos de los partidarios de Fate no se dejaban desanimar tan fácilmente.

Nanoha (quién tampoco había tenido la mejor noche de sueño) también había llegado temprano tratando de evitar a sus compañeras de departamento (lo que menos quería es que nadie le preguntara como le había ido la noche anterior) y queriendo terminar sus pendientes en TSAB lo más pronto posible para irse a la Universidad. Caminando hacía el ala médica, la investigadora se sorprendió muchísimo de encontrar a las dos agentes "entrenando" de esa forma, ya que cualquiera diría que estaban en medio de una seria contienda.

Las dos mujeres eran increíblemente rápidas y excelentes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Fate superaba en velocidad a la Teniente Signum. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Nanoha darse cuenta que esa velocidad y agilidad eran la única razón de que Fate siguiera en pie. Su padre todavía tenía un dojo y sus hermanos eran más o menos diestros en las artes marciales así que aunque ella nunca entrenó, tenía cierto ojo para esas cosas. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que Fate la estaba pasando mal y que la cosa no mejoraba conforme pasaban los minutos sino todo lo contrario.

Dudando un poco, muy discretamente le preguntó a Shari si no sería prudente avisar a la Coronel Yagami de ese inusual "entrenamiento." Shari la miró y aunque no le dijo nada, Nanoha pudo ver que compartía su preocupación. Mientras Shari salía rumbo a la oficina de Hayate, Shamal llegaba acompañada por Verossa atraídos también por la multitud de gente. Las dos mujeres si miraron con preocupación después de unos segundos y mientras Verossa entraba de lleno a las apuestas, ellas se acercaron aún más a la pantalla de protección.

Después de esquivar uno de los últimos golpes de Signum, Fate fintó para un lado pero se movió rápida y efectivamente para el otro, con lo cual puedo por primera vez en el combate, sobrepasar a Signum quién quedó momentáneamente con la espalda descubierta. Fate aprovechó para aplicar una dolorosa llave al cuello de su oponente, aprovechando su mayor altura y alcance, restringiendo el movimiento de la otra prácticamente abrazándola por la espalda férreamente. Fate pensó que ya la tenía en sus manos y que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Grave error. El movimiento las había llevado muy cerca de una de las paredes, así que Signum ignorando el dolor y la posición desventajosa, se agachó para después saltar con increíble fuerza y literalmente, estrellar a Fate contra la pared, sacándole el aire. Eso aflojó el agarre de Fate apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el codo de Signum pudiera impactarse precisa y dolorosamente en la boca del estómago de la rubia, haciéndole expulsar el poco aire que le quedaba.

Lo siguiente de lo que Fate tuvo conciencia, fue que su cara estaba lastimosamente aplastada contra el piso por un brazo de hierro, mientras le aplicaban una llave que la hubiera dejado sin aliento, si hubiera tenido alguno.

-…..¡Signum! ¡SIGNUM!,- gritaba Shamal desde el exterior, golpeando el vidrio reforzado con una mano ya que se daba perfecta cuenta que Fate no podía respirar.

Nanoha, que se aferraba al borde de metálico de la ventana, suspiró con alivio cuando Signum finalmente soltó a Fate, dándole espacio para que respirara. La rubia se había quedado boqueando tirada en el piso. El "entrenamiento" había terminado.

Después de unos segundos, Fate pudo nuevamente incorporarse un poco, todavía sentada en el piso, para encontrarse con la mirada de Signum, quién para su sorpresa no se veía ni satisfecha, ni divertida.

-Te dije que estabas fuera de condición Testarossa,- le dijo con dureza. –Si esto hubiera sido real no la contabas.-

-¿Quién…quién…te enfureció…de esa manera?- pudo por fin articular Fate.

Casi como invocado por los dioses, la voz masculina que Signum menos quería escuchar se oyó un poco apagada desde el exterior. Verossa estaba parado justo entre Shamal y Nanoha y a diferencia de los semblantes preocupados de ambas mujeres, él tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Wow, eso sí que ha sido épico, chicas! Pocas veces se puede ver a la Enforcer estrella morder el polvo de esa manera. Lo bueno es que yo te aposté a ti Teniente.-

-Deberías entrar y probar tú mismo, Agente Verossa,- ofreció Signum peligrosamente, - A menos que tengas demasiado miedo de que una mujer te haga morder el polvo.-

-Oh, yo sería incapaz de poner una mano encima de una dama, Teniente… Incluyéndote a ti,- dijo burlonamente, pero las pullas de sus compañeros que estaban todavía muy excitados tras el combate de Fate y Signum, no se hicieron esperar. En el fondo, algunos querían que Signum pateara el trasero del hermano de la Directora ya que ellos no podían y esa, era una forma completamente legal de hacerlo.

Finalmente la presión fue tal, que Verossa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Shamal le dirigió una mirada preocupada mientras el hombre se dirigía al acceso del cuarto de combate y eso tuvo el efecto de hacer enojar más a Signum. Que Shamal además de todo se preocupara por ese tipo… era demasiado.

Después de lo que le había tocado pasar, Fate decidió quedarse dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento un poco preocupada también por la suerte de Verossa. Ella había entrenado con él y con Griffith antes y sabía que el hombre era bueno pero lo que había sentido con Signum durante esos minutos había estado fuera de todos los estándares.

Fate miraba a Signum mientras esperaban que Verossa entrara a la sala; su subordinada no se había movido ni un milímetro y su mirada nunca había perdido de vista al hombre mientras se aproximaba; Fate juraba que si las miradas mataran, Verossa estaría derretido en el piso en esos momentos. Definitivamente demasiado peligroso para dejar a Signum sola con él.

Verossa entró confiado al cuarto y tomó su posición. Parecía estar a punto de abrir la boca para hacer algún comentario brillante pero no tuvo tiempo. Un huracán ya se había lanzado sobre el sin previo aviso. El hombre alcanzó a bloquear las violentas combinaciones que Signum le estaba mandando pero había quedado en una posición muy desventajosa. Prácticamente estaba solo defendiéndose como buenamente podía; y ni pensar en que él pudiera, siquiera atacar a su oponente.

Fate se movía cuando era necesario para no quedar en medio de ellos y para estar cerca, si se necesitaba.

Si cabía la posibilidad, Signum estaba combatiendo más rápido y más fuerte que con ella.

El combate con Fate había durado poco más de diez minutos. Verossa no llego ni a dos.

Sobrepasado desde el principio por la violencia de los ataques de Signum, Verossa terminó estrellado en la pared sin poder bloquear la última combinación, con la rodilla de Signum golpeando dolorosamente sus testículos mientras lo sostenía entrampado de esa forma, literalmente sin que sus pies tocaran el piso y con un antebrazo aplastando su garganta.

Casi todos incluyendo a Fate, cerraron los ojos y se encogieron ante la vista de Verossa en esa situación.

Signum lo sostuvo con esfuerzo en esa dolorosa posición, apenas conteniendo el deseo de golpearlo más. Después de un par de segundos, se acercó lentamente al oído del hombre para susurrarle salvajemente, -Si llegas a lastimar a Shamal de la más mínima forma, esto…- dijo empujándolo más contra la pared,- no va a ser nada, comparado con lo que te voy a hacer.-

-Signum,- llamó Fate preocupada, -es suficiente… ¡Signum!-

Signum lo soltó y se encaminó a la salida, no tanto por la solicitud de Fate sino porque temía perder el control y realmente lastimar a Verossa; quien todavía no le había hecho nada a Shamal, sino a ella. Le había mostrado cuan vulnerable era y cuánto le importaba realmente Shamal. Tal y como Hayate había dicho, Signum no podía ya ver a Shamal como su hermana después de sentir lo que había sentido solo de verla irse la noche anterior con Verossa. Cuando salió de su apartamento muy temprano por la mañana, no podía saber si Shamal había llegado en algún momento o no. No la había visto hasta hace unos minutos cuando estaba…aplastando a Fate.

Fate ayudó a Verossa a recobrarse y a salir de la sala, donde tuvo que soportar además de la paliza anterior, las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros.

Fate ya se lanzaba en pos de Signum cuando una voz preocupada la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien Fate-chan?-

Fate se volvió con el ceño fruncido ante el honorifico seleccionado por Nanoha para dirigirse a ella.

-Oh, lo siento…Fate-san. Es solo que…bueno no importa, estaba preocupada por ti,- le dijo un poco sonrojada la pelirroja, -Tal vez deberíamos ir al ala médica a hacerte una revisión rápida con Shamal.-

-Justo ahora no puedo Nanoha, tengo que… hablar con Signum.-

Fate se quedó mirando ligeramente a la joven investigadora. La pelirroja se veía genuinamente preocupada y nuevamente un poco decepcionada por la respuesta de Fate, pero seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaba el papel que había jugado en ese pequeño drama matutino. Si Fate no hubiese tenido tantas ganas de aporrear algo tan temprano por la mañana…

-No se pudo evitar, Nanoha,- le dijo al fin, -te agradezco que te preocupes pero créeme, estoy bien. Ahora de verdad tengo que ir a ver a Signum.-

-¿Te veré luego?- para cuando Nanoha terminó de hacer la pregunta, ya le estaba hablando a la espalda de Fate que se le alejaba.

-Tenemos junta con Hayate dentro de una hora,- fue la respuesta de Fate sin mirarla siquiera.

Y no porque no quisiera, sino más bien justo por eso. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de mirar a la investigadora.

Nanoha se quedó viendo cómo la rubia se alejaba apresurada. Fate era sin lugar a dudas una excelente persona que se preocupaba por su equipo y por sus amigas… pero Nanoha estaba descubriendo que no le caería mal que le dieran una paliza de vez en cuando; especialmente cuando la ignoraba de esa forma.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Signum?- le preguntó Fate muy seria cuando logró alcanzarla dentro de las duchas, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo en su casillero y la mirara.

Signum se quedó en silencio, parada sin mirar a Fate. Ella sabía que no había estado bien patear el trasero de un oficial superior, especialmente cuando era hermano de la Directora y también sabía que Hayate quizá la reprendería pero no le importaba.

-Signum,- siguió Fate en tono más conciliador, -no sé qué te pasa, pero sabes que puedes decírmelo.-

-Yo tampoco sé muy bien que me pasa Testarossa,- dijo al final la otra.

-¿No sabes porque querías literalmente matar al hermano de la directora o a mí?- preguntó tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente y el ánimo de Signum. No sabía que le pasaba pero consideraba a Signum su amiga, la apreciaba mucho y podía ver que algo le estaba afectando… mucho.

-No quería matarte a ti, solo…-

-¿Solo a él entonces?- Fate se rió un poco notando que Signum empezaba a soltarse, agregando –En cuanto a mí, solo querías trapear el piso de la sala de entrenamiento conmigo, ¿no?

Signum se rió ahora más abiertamente, relajándose visiblemente. Ella también apreciaba mucho a Fate y lamentaba haber aporreado a la rubia de esa manera.

-Solo a él,- dijo finalmente con mirada maligna mientras seguía sonriendo.

Fate iba a preguntarle porque quería matarlo de esa manera cuando la puerta de las regaderas se abrió bruscamente y Shamal entró, haciendo casi la misma pregunta que Fate.

-¡Signum!... ¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?,- Shamal se veía un poco sonrojada por la carrera que seguro había hecho para alcanzarlas ahí tan rápido. –Y ¿De qué diablos se ríen?,- continuó aún más enojada de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Piensan que fue muy gracioso? ¡Fate, deberías estar reprendiendo a Signum!, no festejando su gracia...! ¡Hayate pasó por ahí durante tu encuentro con Verossa y lo vio todo!

Fate y Signum ya no se reían, y Fate sabía que Shamal tenía razón pero también sabía que no era tan simple. Lo que sea que le pasara a Signum, no era simple.

Viendo que ninguna de las dos decía nada, Shamal le pidió a Fate con voz extremadamente seria, -¿Podría hablar con Signum un momento, Fate? ¿Por favor?

Sin decir más, Fate le lanzó una última mirada a Signum como diciendo _"Suerte"_ y salió de las duchas.

Shamal se acercó y Signum pudo ver que en efecto, estaba MUY enojada.

-Signum…se suponía que era un entrenamiento. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Además, Verossa no te ha hecho nada! El solo ha sido amable y gentil conmigo. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo avergonzada que me sentí ahora que me disculpe con…-

-¿Te disculpaste con él?- preguntó Signum con incredulidad, el enojo creciendo otra vez en su interior.

-¡Por supuesto! Signum…literalmente lo agrediste. Por supuesto que tenía que disculparme, además de _**nuestro**_ compañero de trabajo (…y hermano de la Directora Carim), es mi amigo...-

Mientras hablaban, las dos mujeres se habían ido acercando, movidas por la intensidad de sus argumentos o quizá por algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que ellas que con el calor del momento resultaba más difícil de contener.

-Tu amigo, ¿eh? ¿Con el que pasas toda la noche fuera de casa, no?,- la mirada de Signum era de acero mientras decía esas palabras.

Shamal se quedó de piedra ante esa frase, pensando _"No puede ser, Signum piensa que Verossa y yo…"_

Lo peor era que no podía decirle a Signum donde había estado y porque, al menos no en ese momento.

-Un… "amigo", por el que te preocupas mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó Signum ante la falta de respuesta de Shamal, mirándola de una manera que la hizo estremecer. Había furia pero también un profundo dolor en los ojos azules de la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo; y era terrible ver esa mirada en esos ojos pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Signum nunca la había mirado con tal intensidad, como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

Finalmente, con un gran esfuerzo Shamal desvió la mirada y trató de alejarse, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo cerca que estaban una de la otra pero Signum no la dejó. Aferrándola por los hombros, la jaló aún más hacía si y la hizo mirarla.

-Dime Shamal, ¿realmente él te importa tanto?,- Signum temía que la respuesta fuera "Si", pero no lo podía evitar, ya no soportaba ver a Verossa acercándose a Shamal cuando ella deseaba tanto….tanto, estar en su lugar.

-Me preocupo por ti, idiota,- le dijo Shamal dolida; haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mantener la mínima distancia entre ellas, la rubia había terminado apoyado las manos en los hombros de Signum para tratar de empujarla ya que esta seguía aferrándola con fuerza. Tratar es la palabra correcta, ya que pese a sus esfuerzos, no lo estaba logrando, en absoluto. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el cuerpo de Signum caliente bajo la ropa de entrenamiento después del esfuerzo que había hecho, podía sentir su respiración fuerte y profunda y el aroma de su piel; una combinación que hacía que las piernas le temblaban. Toda ella temblaba pero parecía que Signum no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?- le preguntó Shamal tratando de mantener el tono enojado y de que no le temblara la voz, mirando a Signum solo de reojo; manteniendo a duras penas el control para no hacer algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir el resto de su vida. –Si es así, suéltame ya.-

Pero Signum no la soltó. No podía soltarla, no podía dejar que se fuera.

-Pregunté que si él te importa.-

Y de ser posible acercó a Shamal aún más a su cuerpo, quién casi jadeó tratando de resistirse; más a lo que estaba sintiendo que a lo que Signum estaba haciendo, sin resultado. Estaban tan cerca que la boca de Signum estaba a milímetros de su oreja cuando la escucho decir con voz ronca,

-No soporto que él esté cerca de ti de esa manera.-

-¿D...de… qué manera?,-pudo por fin preguntar Shamal con la voz en un hilo.

-De esta manera,- dijo Signum en un susurro antes de cubrir los labios de Shamal con los suyos. Era un beso suave pero posesivo; los labios de Signum se movían sobre los de ella, devorándolos suavemente, reclamándolos como _su_ territorio y sus brazos la aprisionaban apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Signum solo se detuvo cuando se percató que algo salado se mezclaba con el sabor de los labios de Shamal. Se apartó un poco, soltando por fin los labios de la otra para encontrarse con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Se sintió como abatida por un rayo. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a Shamal de ninguna forma, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero lo había arruinado todo. Seguramente Shamal no deseaba lo que acababa de pasar y ahora pensaba lo peor de ella. Y tendría razón.

-Shamal….yo lo siento,- dijo con mirada avergonzada y adolorida, soltando el agarre que tenía en la otra -yo no quería…-

Pero Shamal la detuvo con dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios. –Signum, tu…-

Signum solo bajo la cabeza y estaba apartándose ya de Shamal con un peso muerto en el pecho cuando sintió que Shamal la abrazaba estrechamente, echando los brazos a su cuello casi con desesperación para que no se alejara. Signum la tomó levemente por la cintura, cautelosamente, hasta que Shamal finalmente se apartó para mirarla y tomar lentamente la cara de Signum con sus manos. Después de mirarla a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, casi temerosamente, se acercó para tocar sus labios con los suyos. El primer roce fue tímido, tentativo pero conforme los labios de Signum respondieron, el beso se hizo más íntimo y profundo.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, ya no había lágrimas en los ojos de Shamal y aunque si estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a Signum con ojos brillantes.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte por eso,- le dijo, -y ojala si quieras….-

Signum estaba todavía en shock y la miraba sin entender del todo, no sabía si se había desmayado o si en efecto, había pasado…estaba pasando…nunca se hubiera imaginado _realmente _besando a Shamal de_ esa_ forma y menos aún, que esta le correspondiera.

-….hacerlo otra vez, tonta- terminó de decirle Shamal y con recién encontrada confianza, se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

Definitivamente estaba besando a Shamal… en las duchas de la oficina. Esperaba que Testarossa hiciera uso de su aclamada inteligencia quedándose parada en la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie.

Shamal al parecer, se había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle. Nunca había llegado siquiera a imaginar cómo sería ser besada por Signum de esa manera, pero ahora ya no tenía que imaginarlo, ahora ya sabía que era la mejor sensación del mundo.

* * *

Verossa estaba todavía recuperándose de la paliza que acababan de darle cuando su jefa se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Muy buen trabajo, mi querido Agente Verossa. Tal vez la Sección Seis no sea tu mejor opción de desarrollo profesional sino el área de Operaciones Encubiertas.-

-Ja…y me lo dice usted…Coronel Yagami,- el pobre todavía estaba masajeando su cuello y estaría sobando su entrepierna si Hayate no estuviera parada frente a él. –Pero este favor le va a costar.-

-Vaya, vaya….- dijo ella apuntándole con un dedo reprobatorio.

-Sí, esto de ahora extralimita mi capacidad de riesgo. Por mucho. A la siguiente, Signum si me mata.-

-No seas cobarde Verossa, al menos ahora sabes que tienes que entrenar más. Fate duró _mucho _más que tú. Eso es lamentable para cualquier miembro de mi equipo-

A Verossa no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario.

En un principio cuando Hayate le había pedido que fuera más expresivo en sus manifestaciones de afecto con Shamal, le pareció fabuloso; más aún cuando notó como se exasperaba Signum con él. Bueno, era hasta divertido ver a la inaccesible y fría Teniente de esa forma. Pero lo de hace un rato no había sido divertido, en absoluto. No entendía como Hayate se arriesgaba a jugar con fuego de esa forma.

-Signum nunca te haría daño de verdad… a menos que sí te acercaras a Shamal con otras intenciones, claro está,- le dijo Hayate como si leyera su mente mientras seguía sonriendo y Verossa se preguntó si toda esa familia estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, ya pasó y tu ayuda ha sido realmente importante, Verossa. Hacer que Signum se diera cuenta de las cosas de otra forma hubiera tomado muchísimo más tiempo y tiempo, es algo que no tenemos,- dijo Hayate mirando su reloj.

-Pensé que había un tiempo para cada cosa.-

-Muy cierto, Verossa, cada cosa requiere su tiempo. Y los tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Por cierto… ¿Cómo dices que se llama el chico ese que tanto te gusta?-

Verossa se ruborizó apenado, ¿Cómo se atrevía su jefa a hacerle una pregunta como esa así como así en el pasillo? La miró con cierta mirada de reproche pero Hayate seguía impasible, esperando una respuesta.

–Alphard… Alphard Dyna.-

-Hmmm…Del equipo de Chrono, ¿verdad?-

Y después de decir eso se fue sonriendo más enigmáticamente que de costumbre. Rein le echó una mirada compadecida a Verossa y se fue siguiendo a su Coronel. Verossa viéndolas alejarse, estaba seguro que esas dos podían hacer _cualquier_ cosa que se propusieran.

* * *

Durante los días previos habían avanzado mucho en descartar a las muchas personas que estaban investigando relacionadas con el caso del asesino en serie de familias; Nanoha había avanzado mucho también en perfilar a la clase de sujeto que realmente estaban buscando. Sin embargo, todavía no estaban más cerca de tener un sospechoso en firme.

Hayate los había convocado a una reunión a primera hora de la mañana para replantear su estrategia, necesitaban hacer algo diferente para atrapar a ese individuo. No podían solo quedarse esperando a ver que decidía a hacer y especialmente, ya no podían estar detrás de él en esa cacería. Aunque no hacía mención de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia, el "aviso" dejado en su casa había sido más que una amenaza para Hayate, había sido una afrenta contra su familia y nadie, absolutamente nadie, hacía eso y quedaba impune. Pese a su promesa a Fate de dejarla liderar el caso, ahora estaba involucrándose cada vez más.

Así que en la sala de juntas más grande la sección Seis, estaba ahora todo el equipo de Fate como siempre, así como Griffith y Verossa con los miembros más destacados de sus equipos. Era la reunión más grande que habían tenido hasta el momento y era porque Hayate estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo.

-…Así que tomando como base el perfil que nos ha entregado la Doctora Takamachi, haremos una rueda de prensa y daremos más información al público. Necesitamos que alguien nos proporcione información, necesitamos que empezar a mover nuestras piezas y no solo esperar a que este hombre las mueva,- le decía Hayate a los convocados.

La idea de la Coronel era simple y arriesgada. Necesitaban matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Uno, encontrar a Grangaitz y segundo, responder al desafío del verdadero asesino.

-Pareces muy convencida de que Grangaitz no es el asesino,- apuntó Fate. En efecto, como Rein había predicho, el perfil y el diagnóstico de Nanoha, no le habían gustado para nada a Fate.

-No lo descartó por completo Fate, pero realmente la prueba más contundente, ha sido la respuesta que hemos tenido de Vivio. Tú viste a la niña cuando le mostramos las fotos. Grangaitz no le produjo la más mínima reacción,- Hayate era la única que podía frenar a Fate en esas condiciones. –Cuando le preguntamos si él había sido el hombre en su casa, ella lo negó firmemente. También negó haberlo visto antes.-

-Pero el hombre seguro sabe algo,- insistió Fate.

-Precisamente por eso es que quiero que hagamos una rueda de medios donde indiquemos que él es nuestro principal sospechoso y donde solicitamos cualquier referencia sobre él o su paradero. Daremos algunos de los detalles del perfil del asesino que Nanoha nos ha dado y también algunos otros "detalles" no tan precisos; eso seguro será un reto para el asesino.-

La parte arriesgada de la idea de Hayate era que literalmente estaba tratando de provocar al asesino. El perfil de Nanoha ya indicaba que se trataba de un psicópata sádico sexual. Hayate aparte de atribuirle el "mérito" de sus acciones a Grangaitz, quería llamarlo débil, impotente y otras cosas más. Mezclar datos verdaderos con datos falsos en la conferencia de prensa que darían para alertar a la población, tratar de atrapar a Grangaitz y provocar al asesino.

-¿No te parece que es una movida muy arriesgada Coronel?- intervino Verossa quién ya veía para donde quería ir Hayate. –Que le des a Grangaitz "el mérito" por los asesinatos ya es suficiente para enfurecer al verdadero asesino.-

-Estoy contando con ello Verossa, y también con que eso lo lleve a hacer algo que no había planeado. Reforzaremos desde luego la seguridad de nuestros protegidos y necesitaremos una nueva estrategia y…una trampa.-

-O sea que vas a espolear el avispero,- le dijo Fate quién estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Asi es,- sonrió Hayate. –Por eso los he convocado a todos. Una vez que hagamos eso, tendremos un par de días extremadamente tensos. Tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien. El equipo de Verossa reporta que el lugar más probable donde Grangaitz puede estarse escondiendo son los suburbios bajos de la ciudad. He pedido ayuda a Chrono y al área de inteligencia con alguno sus agentes encubiertos que trabajan en esa zona. Akira y Ren aseguran haber estado sobre la pista de Grangaitz y muy cerca de él, pero logró perderlas justo al entrar en una zona laberíntica y peligrosa.-

-Por eso debimos ir nosotros,- afirmó Zafira sin entonación, simplemente enunciando un hecho. –Sin ofender Agente Verossa.-

Verossa solo levanto una mano, indicando que no lo tomaba como una ofensa.

-No Zafira, en realidad fue lo mejor asi. Hemos identificado mucho mejor la zona, Akira y Ren han hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora mismo están en el campo con reforzadas por Subaru y Teana, y aunque todavía no tenemos a Grangaitz, estoy segura que no se ha movido. Está rodeado. Tenemos que hacerlo salir de su escondrijo y atraparlo.-

Nanoha estaba sentada, completamente ensimismada casi sin escuchar lo que decían acerca de Grangaitz, había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

-Esa es otra prueba de que él no es el asesino,- dijo al fin, como si ya no pudiera aguantarse.

Todos la miraron y esperaron.

-Sí, lo que menos parece la persona que estamos buscando es un asesino. No lleva una vida sórdida, al contrario. Él se esconde en la normalidad y la sencillez, no en los bajos mundos. Es muy probable que sea apreciado y respetado en su comunidad, es posible que sea incluso encantador y amable. Esa es la fachada que lo hace tan peligroso Coronel Yagami. El no parece un monstruo aunque lo sea…Debo decir, que yo coincido con el Agente Verossa; no creo que sea tan buena idea agitar ese avispero en particular.-

Mirándola fijamente, Hayate insistió, -Necesitamos hacer algo, Nanoha. Necesitamos hacer algo que él no espere en absoluto. Necesitamos que cometa un error.-

-Pero eso que usted está pensando podría provocarle una crisis y desatar consecuencias inesperadas y muy desagradables. Recuerden que está matando dentro del grupo de investigadores pero nada le impide salirse y matar fuera de ese grupo. Hay altas probabilidades de que lo haya hecho antes. Tenemos que establecer cuál es su relación con ese grupo para atraparlo y evitar que lastime a otros,- explicó Nanoha.

-La verdad es que no sabemos si está matando solo investigadores, Nanoha,- apuntó Verossa.

-Es cierto,- confirmó Lucino quién había estado a cargo de investigar todos los asesinatos que involucraran violencia extrema en los últimos cinco años y que todavía estuvieran sin resolver. –He encontrado al menos quince asesinatos sin relación directa a los de las familias de investigadores que podrían fácilmente haber sido realizados por el mismo sujeto.-

-Lucino y yo estamos ahora investigando esos casos para ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos arroje un sospechoso que podamos correlacionar con este caso,- completó Alto.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- dijo Nanoha, -es justo lo que yo estaba diciendo. La clave está en determinar por qué escoge a esas víctimas y que es lo que obtiene de ellas en particular.-

-La verdad Nanoha, es que azuzar el avispero me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero no podemos quedarnos solo cruzados de brazos esperando. No quiero que el sujeto vuelva a matar, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado y mientras más pronto lo encontremos será mejor.-

El plan de Hayate era hacer la rueda de prensa tan pronto como tuviera la autorización de la Directora Carim y la Almirante Lindy. Pondrían a Grangaitz como el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos de las familias Alpine y Yazawa, aunque sin descartar que pudiera haber otra u otras personas involucradas. Presentarían al sospechoso como un desequilibrado, un hombre emocionalmente inestable, altamente peligroso, inseguro de sí mismo e impotente que no había podido soportar el éxito de sus colegas.

-Yo me encargare de la rueda de prensa junto con Fate. Verossa, Griffith, necesito que Ellis y Misato se incorporen a la operación campo a partir de este momento para cercar a Grangaitz aún más junto con Signum y Zafira. Fate y yo tendremos un operativo de intervención listo para cuando nos den la señal. Hasta entonces, Signum, estarás a cargo de la operación de campo.-

Signum, quién durante toda la junta había estado de pie, apoyada en la pared, asintió mirando a Verossa. Shamal le había asegurado de la manera más convincente posible (los besos podían ser muy convincentes) que nada, absolutamente nada pasaba entre ella y Accoss, así que por primera vez en días, podía mirar al hombre sin que el estómago le doliera y sin tener ganas de matarlo.

-Lo queremos vivo Teniente,- fue lo único que le dijo Verossa en tono serio; había que reconocerle que no se achicó bajo la fría mirada azul de Signum.

En lugar de contestar, Signum miró a Misato Mikami y a Ellis McGaren. Ambas eran excelentes en combate y armamento, Misato especialmente era quizá tan letal como ella. Las dos mujeres eran las segundas al mando para Verossa y Griffith respectivamente como ella lo era para Fate. Hayate realmente se iba a jugar el todo por el todo.

-Espero que hayan descansado bien estos días porque a partir de que tengamos la rueda de prensa, los pondré a todos en estado de alerta,- dijo Hayate muy seria mirándolos a todos.

* * *

La conferencia de prensa de esa tarde había sido rápida y concisa. Hayate la había controlado en su mayoría ya que sabía que a Fate el show mediático no le hacía la más mínima gracia, aunque era extremadamente hábil en él, como en casi todo lo demás que la rubia agente hacía.

Pasaba ya del atardecer y todos estaban en estado de alerta, esperando. Después de leer por enésima vez el perfil que Nanoha había preparado para ellos y de tener una larga charla con la investigadora antes de la conferencia de prensa, Hayate había decidido ser cautelosa y no provocar innecesariamente al asesino…por el momento. Se limitó a declarar como el sospechoso principal de la investigación a Zest Grangaitz pero lo que sí hizo fue atribuirle el calificativo de asesino psicópata, peligroso y fuertemente desequilibrado. Aunque también hizo mucho énfasis en que muy probablemente sospechoso no trabajara solo por lo que todos los ciudadanos deberían extremar precauciones y avisar a la policía de cualquier posible persona sospechosa. Hayate prefería que la policía tuviera trabajo de más durante algunos días que lamentar otro desenlace fatal.

En ese momento, leyendo también por enésima vez, el perfil elaborado por Nanoha; Fate estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina, solo con la iluminación una pequeña lámpara a su costado pese a que ya estaba bastante oscuro. Siempre había preferido esa penumbra a la iluminación institucional, extremadamente luminosa. Hayate se burlaba de ella diciendo que acechaba a sus visitantes en la sombra, pero a Fate le gustaba asi. Por ello pudo ver perfectamente cuando Nanoha se acercó a la puerta mirando hacía su escritorio vacío un tanto desconcertada.

-Aquí estoy,- dijo levantándose del sofá para llamar la atención de la pelirroja hacía ella.

-Ah!...Fate, no te había visto,- comentó Nanoha volteando a mirar a la rubia. Desde su rápida plática de la mañana después del enfrentamiento con Signum, no había cruzado palabra con Fate. La agente prácticamente ni siquiera la había mirado durante la junta que tuvieron con Hayate y después de eso, había estado demasiado ocupada hasta ese momento.

Parecía increíble que apenas un día antes se hubiera sentido tan cercana a ella y repentinamente estuvieran tan…distantes. Nanoha ya no estaba enojada con la rubia por ignorarla en la mañana, y finalmente ni siquiera se había ido a la Universidad encontrando cualquier pretexto para quedarse ya que no quería irse sin haber hablado con Fate.

-¿Estás leyendo el perfil?- preguntó todavía desde la puerta de la oficina de Fate viendo el dossier que la rubia tenía en las manos. Era justo ese documento lo que la había llevado a buscarla.

Fate solo asintió sin decir palabra. Todavía de pie, movió una mano, indicándole a Nanoha el sofá para que se sentara. La oficina de Fate era cómoda pero sencilla y no tan espaciosa como la de Hayate. Tenía una ventanal de piso a techo que daba hacía el exterior del edificio y la puerta miraba hacía el pasillo de la sección que su equipo tenía asignada; la oficina de Fate junto con las de Verossa y Griffith se encontraba en un segundo nivel desde donde podían ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A parte de un librero nítidamente ordenado al igual que su escritorio de madera oscura, el resto del mobiliario de Fate solo consistía en el cómodo sofá donde estaba sentada, una mesa baja de manera oscura frente a él y un par de lámparas; la del sofá y la de su escritorio. No había fotos, ni cuadros, ni reconocimientos, ni adornos innecesarios…ni siquiera una planta. Nada que dijera algo acerca de la persona que pasaba tantas horas en esa oficina.

El corazón de Nanoha se encogió a su pesar. Tenía ya cierta idea de cuál era el dolor que Fate albergaba en su corazón y podía leer esas señales en el espacio alrededor de ella. La agente no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara tan fácilmente a ella. Con cautela se acercó al sofá y se sentó tratando de respetar lo más posible el espacio personal de Fate. Para ella ese espacio hablaba más que muchas cosas que Fate pudiera decirle y cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que entraba a su oficina.

Fate se sentó nuevamente en su mismo lugar, con el dossier todavía en las manos. Nanoha sabía que lo que estaba escrito en ese informe había afectado a la agente. Ella estaba muy segura que el asesino que perseguían estaba relacionado con la muerte de su familia pero Nanoha estaba igualmente segura que no era asi.

-Lo siento Fate,- dijo antes de poder contenerse. A Fate no le gustaba que se disculpara todo el tiempo pero esta vez no había podido evitarlo.

Durante un rato, Fate no dijo nada, solo la miro.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que el… asesinato de mi madre y mi hermana, fue hecho por otra persona?- preguntó al final. Su voz sonaba controlada, fría, pero en su corazón Nanoha sabía que le había costado mucho a Fate hacer esa simple pregunta.

Nanoha inspiró profundamente preparándose. Ya no tenía caso negárselo, Fate le importaba… Mucho. Tenía que hacer lo que había ido a hacer bien y tenía que hacerlo sin lastimarla.

-Analicé toda la información que Alto y Lucino me proporcionaron sobre todos los casos, incluyendo…el de tu familia. En todas las escenas, con excepción de esa, el sujeto muestra una violencia extrema que solo puede estar asociada con un profundo resentimiento. El hombre es un psicópata Fate, lo que les hizo a esas personas es….-

-Indescriptible,- completó Fate por ella,-lo sé.-

Nanoha asintió y continuó, -En el caso de tu familia fue diferente. La escena muestra un nivel de control y de organización que este sujeto no tiene.-

-¿Insinúas que la persona que mató a mi familia no era un psicópata?-

-¡No!,- se apresuró a decir Nanoha, -bueno, es probable que también lo sea, pero de una clase diferente.-

Después de una pausa, siguió, -La primera vez que estos sujetos…matan de esa forma, no suelen tener ese control. Lo hacen presas de un arrebato, de una compulsión predatoria que ya no son capaces de controlar. Después de ese primer crimen y del… placer que les produce, se refinan y se perfeccionan, alcanzan nuevas etapas de violencia y depravación...-

-…No veo placer en el asesinato de tu familia Fate,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate directamente a los ojos, dudando si debía decirle lo que estaba pensando pero después recordó lo que ya había decidido. –Tu madre y tu hermana fueron asesinadas Fate, pero no fueron torturadas. El sujeto, quien haya sido, las asesino lo más rápido que pudo, por otra razón que no era su deseo o su placer.-

Fate entendía todo lo que Nanoha estaba diciendo; había formado parte de su entrenamiento como agente. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto, como adulta los registros de la muerte de su familia. Lindy y Hayate se habían opuesto rotundamente pero Fate se había aferrado y había esgrimido a su favor que si no podía superar eso nunca podría ser una buena agente en la sección de crímenes violentos. Su padre adoptivo, Clyde Harlaown y su hermano, Chrono tampoco estaban completamente convencidos pero le ofrecieron apoyarla solamente si Fate aceptaba hacerlo bajo asesoría psicológica. Fate aceptó y durante seis meses, estuvo bajo la supervisión del área de asistencia psicológica de TSAB. Después de eso se había convencido a si misma que había enfrentado y vencido los fantasmas de su pasado al enfrentarse al informe completo y a las fotografías del asesinato de su familia; pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

-En los asesinatos posteriores podemos ver el escalamiento gradual en la violencia del sujeto hasta llegar al punto de inflexión que estoy segura, será la familia Yazawa. El asesinato de tu familia no muestra un patrón de odio, ni de violencia extrema. Y tampoco se puede considerar...un crimen sexual.-

Con las últimas palabras de Nanoha, Fate cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Viste las fotografías?- le preguntó Fate a la investigadora sin mirarla.

-Sí,- contestó ésta en un hilo de voz.

Lo que Nanoha más quería en esos momentos era tomar la mano de Fate, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento y que tal vez Fate no lo tomara bien.

Nanoha había leído también la parte técnica del informe del asesinato de la familia de Fate pero había aún mucho más que no sabía. Después de leer el perfil que Nanoha había preparado varias veces Fate estaba considerando que tanto mas debía decirle. Una parte de ella, su parte racional, se daba cuenta que lo que Nanoha argumentaba tenía sentido y que quizá la investigadora viera cosas que ni ella, ni nadie había identificado antes. Su parte emotiva sin embargo, aquella donde todavía vivía la niña que había perdido a su familia, todavía lloraba la pérdida de su madre y su hermana. Pero lo que era completamente cierto es que toda ella quería justicia. Finalmente, Nanoha puso en palabras lo que había estado atormentando a Fate desde hacía días.

-Sé que esto es difícil Fate, pero mientras más lo pienso más segura estoy de que este sujeto, de alguna manera no solo te conoce, sino que está vinculado a ti. Y estoy preocupada.-

"_Y que lo digas,"_ pensó Fate. Ella también estaba preocupada. Zafira y Signum, junto con Alto, Lucino y Shari habían ya escrutado al más mínimo detalle los últimos veintitrés años de su vida y de su familia y no habían encontrado nada. Desde que habían atacado a su madre y a su hermana en el laboratorio cuando ella tenía cinco años, no había vuelto a saber nada de las investigaciones de Sankt Káiser. Su familia adoptiva estaba cien por ciento relacionada con la TSAB pero no había nada, ni en ellos, ni en Fate que la relacionara con las personas que habían muerto. Nada.

Pero en lugar de decir eso, afirmó, -Eso no lo pusiste en el perfil.-

En lugar de argumentar, Nanoha le preguntó, -¿Por qué crees que te está dejando esos mensajes?-

Esa misma pregunta había estado corroyendo a Fate desde el primer mensaje, la misma noche que se había encontrado por primera vez con Nanoha.

Al igual que Hayate, Fate decidió jugarse el todo por el todo con la investigadora. Tal vez Nanoha viera algo que ella hubiera fallado en notar y a partir de ese momento, realmente iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-No puedo tener la certeza,- dijo una vez tomada la decisión, endureciendo su corazón para lo que tenía que decir, -pero creo que tiene que ver con el asesinato de mi familia.-

Nanoha esperó pacientemente, sin presionar a Fate de ninguna manera.

-Cuando mi madre y mi hermana fueron asesinadas, yo estaba con ellas,- Nanoha apretó sus manos y se forzó a mantenerse impasible y tranquila. –Por alguna razón, el asesino me dejó vivir,-

-Te refieres… ¿igual que Vivio?-

-Algo así,- comentó Fate mirando por primera vez a los ojos azules de Nanoha. Lo que menos deseaba ver en ellos era lástima, pero menos esperaba ver el reflejo de su propio dolor. –No recuerdo lo que paso.-

Fate procedió entonces a contarle a Nanoha como su madre las llevaba a veces al laboratorio con ella para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus hijas, le contó como jugaba con Alicia y lo que estaban haciendo ese trágico día.

Lo último que Fate recordaba era la oscuridad de la gaveta donde se había escondido mientras jugaba con su hermana. Recordaba vagamente los gritos, como en una pesadilla. Después todo se hacía completamente negro y volvía a tener conciencia de sí misma cuando un oficial de policía trataba de llevársela mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo ensangrentado de Alicia.

Conforme iba avanzando en la narración de los eventos, Fate notó que su tensión inicial se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Nanoha jamás la miró con lástima o compasión, en ningún momento la interrumpió. Cuando Fate se interrumpía en su relato tratando de recordar o tratando de mantener su fachada profesional, no trató de apresurarla o de ayudarla; simplemente esperó, sin hacerle sentir que esperar era una carga. Fate jamás se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna persona con la que hubiera hablado del asesinato de su familia. Ni siquiera con su familia adoptiva o con la asesora psicológica con la que estuvo durante seis meses.

Cuando Fate terminó se quedaron en silencio, ambas un poco ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos. No era un silencio incómodo y a Fate casi le alivió que Nanoha no dijera nada ni para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, ni para confortarla; casi como si supiera que no habría consuelo para ella hasta que no atrapara a quien le había arrebatado a su familia cuando solo tenía cinco años. A Fate le incomodaba y le molestaba mucho que la gente tratara de hacerla sentir mejor, se sentía obligada a mentir para ser "políticamente correcta". ¡Ellos no entendían que NO podía sentirse mejor!... Aunque finalmente parecía que había alguien que si lo entendía.

-No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que viviste Fate,- dijo Nanoha sinceramente al fin, -No puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes, porque no… no puedo ni siquiera concebirlo; asi que no te ofenderé diciéndote palabras sin sentido… Pero lo que sí puedo decirte, y ahora estoy más segura que antes, es que la clave de este asesino, está en ti.-

Fate tragó pesadamente al oír las palabras de Nanoha. No le había ahorrado nada en su declaración pero había sido honesta y la había tratado con valor. Fate miró a la mujer a su lado con nuevos ojos. Ya reconocía su valor como investigadora pero ahora le estaba reconociendo valor como persona; la clase de persona que ella podía valorar.

-Te lo agradezco,- le dijo Fate al fin, una vez que se sintió segura de poder controlar la emoción en su voz, –Y…hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.-

-Lo que desees,- dijo Nanoha sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor al escuchar el agradecimiento sincero en la voz de Fate.

-¿Cómo sabes que el crimen de mi madre y mi hermana no tuvo una connotación sexual? ¿El hombre que las mató también es un psicópata?-

Nanoha ponderó como debía responder la pregunta de Fate. Que le preguntara eso después de lo que le había dicho de su familia era una muestra de confianza y debía honrarla; asi como también su capacidad como agente. Tenía que decírselo como se lo había explicado a Hayate por la tarde.

-Es probable. Aunque un asesino a sueldo y un psicópata tienen una moral muy diferente a la de una persona "normal", hay sutiles diferencias entre ambos; pero la más importante y fundamental, es el placer. Para el psicópata, matar y torturar son una substitución del acto sexual y por lo general, agreden a su objeto de deseo, al cual no pueden tener de otra manera.-

-La forma de matar es un reflejo profundo de lo que pasa dentro del asesino. El hombre que asesinó a tu familia no lo hizo por primera vez con ellas. Los informes del forense son claros,- Nanoha sabía que Fate había leído los informes de la muerte de su familia, Hayate se lo había confirmado, pero eso no hacía que fuera fácil decirle lo que le estaba diciendo. –Ellas murieron rápido, fueron…apuñaladas de manera precisa, quirúrgica….-

-¿Y eso no hablaría de un asesino a sueldo y no de un psicópata?,- preguntó Fate.

-Cabría la posibilidad, pero un asesino a sueldo que no siente placer al matar sino que lo hace de manera fría, se distancia de sus víctimas. Aunque sea hábil en diversas formas de matar, a menos de que no sea posible de otra manera, no correrá riesgos y se mantendrá alejado. Usará medios de largo alcance o indirectos, y dejará el cuchillo como la última opción posible. En muchos casos, es posible que tengan que hacerlo de manera que no parezca un asesinato. No tengo una base sólida para decir esto, pero dudo mucho que los asesinos a sueldo disfruten viendo a sus víctimas a los ojos.-

-Un psicópata por el contrario, buscará justo lo opuesto. Y disfrutará viendo el terror en sus víctimas y sabiendo que tiene el control sobre quién vive, quién muere y en qué momento. Además de que el acto de acuchillar está directamente asociado para ellos con la penetración. Es la apropiación máxima del cuerpo del otro. Aunque tengan muchas posibilidades de matar, hay un patrón que es la vía de su placer que terminarán repitiendo. –

Nanoha le dio un poco de tiempo a Fate para asimilar lo que le había dicho antes de decirle lo que más trabajo le costaba, -Aunque tu familia fue asesinada de una manera rápida Fate, quién lo hizo, lo hizo de manera experta y sin dudar con un cuchillo, lo hizo personal. Incluso pienso que es probable que tu madre conociera a la persona que lo hizo. No creo que dejara entrar en su laboratorio a cualquier hombre estando sola con sus dos hijas.-

Fate consideró muy detalladamente todo lo que Nanoha estaba diciendo. Por primera vez estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la hipótesis de la investigadora por mucho que le costara admitirlo hasta para sí misma.

- Lo que mencionaste antes está muy relacionado con el asesino que buscamos,- dijo Fate, -en la escena de los Alpine, el mensaje que me deja es, "Yo la deje vivir".-

-Exacto, fue su decisión. Pero lo hizo por algún motivo.- Durante la charla, casi sin darse cuente, Nanoha se había movido en el sillón para ver más cómodamente a Fate y ahora estaba sentada de lado, con sus rodillas casi rozando las de Fate. –Si bien este asesino no mata de la misma manera a todas la personas, si hay algo que podemos considerar como una firma, Fate.-

Fate no dijo nada, solo esperó.

-La tortura. Ninguna de sus víctimas ha muerto "fácil" o "rápidamente". La tortura es su máxima gratificación, esa es su firma. Con tu familia eso no pasó.-

No era ni por asomo un consuelo, pero algo en el alma de Fate se aligeró. Todavía deseaba fervientemente atrapar al bastardo que había matado a su familia. Pero Nanoha tenía razón, Alicia y su madre no había pasado por lo que ella había tenido que ver en la casa de los Alpine y los Yazawa. Nada le devolvería a su familia, nada quizá, la redimiría a ella, pero al menos, sus amadas no habían sido violadas de esa manera.

-¿Eso no pudiera ser porque fuera su primer homicidio?-

-No fue el primero Fate.- _"Y lo sabes"_ omitió decir Nanoha mirándola.

Fate suspiró. –Lo sé, solo quería…-

-También lo sé,- le dijo Nanoha y esta vez su reacción fue más rápida que su control. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía tomada la mano de Fate en la suya.

No era compasión, ni piedad lo que la había llevado a tocar a la agente. Era la pura necesidad de contacto humano. De _su_ contacto. Fate se sorprendió un poco pero no apartó la mano. Se miraron, durante largos segundos se miraron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada más existiera a su alrededor, ni los muebles, ni el ruido de los agentes, ni TSAB… ni la Coronel Yagami parada en la puerta de la oficina de Fate.

-Hummmrrrr….hrrmmm,- pese a la prisa que tenía Hayate decidió ser un poco sutil ante la escena que tenía frente a si, aclarándose la garganta antes de entrar a la oficina de Fate.

Notando de pronto la presencia de Hayate, Nanoha se tensó y trató de soltar a Fate, pero esta retuvo su mano hasta que Nanoha la volvió a mirar.

-Gracias,- le dijo mirándola todavía con intensidad, para después soltar su mano suavemente y levantarse del sofá para mirar a su jefa.

Hayate no necesitaba decir nada para que Fate supiera que algo importante había pasado. No era frecuente que la Coronel en persona fuera a su oficina, por lo general Hayate la llamaba a la suya. Viendo a Fate de pie, Hayate no la hizo esperar.

-Signum se comunicó hace un minuto. Tenemos a Grangaitz rodeado. Es prioritario que iniciemos el operativo ahora mismo. Griffith y Verossa nos esperan ya.-

-De inmediato,- dijo Fate, activando su intercomunicador dando órdenes concisas a su equipo. A partir de ese momento, ya no estaban en alerta, estaban en operación.

Fate y Hayate se apresuraron por el pasillo, y Nanoha se apresuró a correr detrás de ellas, hasta que Fate se volteó para detenerla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Con ustedes,- le dijo la investigadora tranquilamente.

Fate arqueó las cejas. –De ninguna manera, esta es una operación de campo y podría ser peligrosa.-

-No me importa, voy con ustedes. Es posible que me necesiten ahí,- insistió Nanoha.

-No, absolutamente no,- sentenció Fate tajantemente.

Hayate la miró exasperada. –Fate…no tenemos tiempo para esto. La Dra. Takamachi tiene razón, ya que está aquí vendrá con nosotros y se quedará con Shamal en el vehículo blindado….Ahora, ¡vamos ya!-

Dicho lo anterior se encaminó sin esperar respuesta. No había necesidad de ningún, había sido una orden. Otra orden que le producía dolor de estómago a Fate solo de pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a la joven.

Nanoha no quería molestar a Fate, pero daba gracias porque la Coronel hubiera dado esa orden. No era tan frágil como Fate pensaba. Sin decir más se apresuró detrás de Hayate.

"_Malditas mujeres," _pensó Fate antes de seguirlas.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Día 26 Doceavo Mes, 8:30 pm**

Fate, Griffith y Verossa se habían desplegado junto con los miembros más experimentados de campo de sus equipos. Hayate, quién estaba en el camión blindado junto con Nanoha, Shamal, Shari y Rein, seguía las operaciones y daba algunas indicaciones apoyada con la multiplicidad de cámaras y dispositivos remotos que le mandaban información de la situación sobre el terreno.

Grangaitz estaba rodeado, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil hacerlo salir de donde estaba.

Finalmente la conferencia de prensa de la tarde había rendido al menos uno de los frutos que esperaban. Una de las personas que la había visto y había escuchado la palabra "recompensa" se había contactado con TSAB para dar informes verídicos del paradero de Grangaitz.

Con lo que no contaban era con que Zest hubiera establecido un amplio perímetro de seguridad que prácticamente lo alertaba del más mínimo movimiento, además de haber colocado múltiples trampas que podían ser peligrosas si los sorprendían descuidados.

Con todo, Fate notó que Zest no quería un enfrentamiento directo y al parecer tampoco quería lastimarlos. El perímetro era defensivo, no ofensivo. Y las trampas eran peligrosas sí, pero no letales. Parecían hechas principalmente para retrasarlos y que el hombre pudiera escapar. Pero justamente eso era algo que no podían permitir.

Cubriendo todas las posibles escapatorias con cada agente a su disposición, Fate mandó a Signum y a Misato tras Zest, mientras ella y Zafira se quedaban bloqueando la que consideraban sería la vía de escape más viable.

Signum sabía que tenían que atraparlo en ese movimiento conjunto. Si ese hombre lograba escapar les costaría mucho tener otra oportunidad como esa. Haciendo un movimiento de pinza con Misato por un lado y ella por otro, entraron sigilosa y rápidamente al perímetro de seguridad. Ellas sabían que él lo sabría y también que venían con todo por él. La razón por la que Fate las había enviado a ellas era porque eran las mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas no convencionales. Fate no quería matar a Zest, querían capturarlo para interrogarlo.

Mientras Signum y Misato se movían rápidamente por los estrechos callejones que llevaban a la guarida de Zest, el círculo exterior de agentes se cerraba. Fate estaba segura que terminaría saliendo por la única alternativa que le estaban dejando y ahí era donde Zafira y ella le estarían esperando.

A una señal de Signum, Misato derribo de una violenta patada una de las protecciones que protegían el acceso a la entrada del sótano donde Zest se ocultaba, pero Signum no tuvo tiempo de entrar. Una pequeña explosión sacudió toda la estructura, no fue lo suficientemente grande como para herirlas pero si lo suficiente para levantar una densa nube de humo y polvo que las cegó casi por completo y reacomodó el escenario del escape. La explosión había bloqueado la retaguardia de Zest. Ya no podría salir por ahí, pero tampoco podrían caerle por la espalda los agentes que cerraban el círculo. A través de su intercomunicador personal, Signum escuchaba a Griffith gritando órdenes a Subaru y a Teana para que se reagruparan en una zona más segura.

Signum no tuvo tiempo de escuchar más. Del sitio menos esperado, una enorme sombra cayó sobre Misato quien iba a la delantera. La mujer había alcanzado a reaccionar pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos esta vez, atenuados por el ruido de la explosión y la falta de visibilidad. El golpe de Zest fue preciso y brutal. Para ser un hombre enorme, se movía a una velocidad increíble. Signum ni siquiera prestó atención a su compañera y se lanzó sobre él, pero Zest ya la esperaba y esta vez fue el turno de Signum de terminar estrellada en una pared.

El hombre las había golpeado muy fuerte, pero su intención no era quedarse a pelear con ellas, solo quería abrir una ruta de escape.

-Signum…- escuchó a Misato llamarla, quién estaba incorporándose de la pila de basura donde había terminado después del ataque de Zest.

-Estoy bien, vamos…aprisa,- aunque le molestaba que el hombre las hubiera tomado desprevenidas, el plan de Fate estaba funcionando. El hombre iba directo hacia ella y Zafira por única vía de escape viable que le habían dejado. La función de Signum y Misato ahora era cerrar la pinza con Fate y Zafira, Zest quedaría en medio de los cuatro.

Después escuchar la explosión, todos se pusieron en alerta. Griffith y Verossa se apresuraron a cerrar aún más el círculo para darle soporte a Fate si era necesario mientras Hayate ordenaba que varias unidades móviles bloquearan completamente el sector donde Fate y Zafira se encontraban.

Fate sabía que el hombre venía directo hacía ellos y se plantó apuntando su pistola automática hacia el frente mientras esperaba. Lo que no se esperaba la agente fue que el hombre en ágiles saltos, utilizara los montones de basura y desechos para alcanzar una de las tuberías exteriores que llevaba al techo de un desvencijado edificio.

Maldiciendo Fate se apresuró detrás del hombre mientras Zafira trataba de adelantarse por otra vía. Definitivamente, él conocía esa zona mucho, mucho mejor que ellos.

Fate trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarlo, mientras gritaba por su intercomunicador los movimientos del hombre para que sus equipos de soporte pudieran interceptarlo. Confiaba en que Verossa y Griffith pudieran reubicarse con suficiente rapidez.

Zest alcanzó el tejado mucho más rápido que Fate y ya se dirigía a toda velocidad a perderse en las sombras cuando una figura le cerró el paso, varios metros adelante. Ellis McGaren, se había adelantado y había subido al tejado desde antes, por lo que cuando Fate dio el aviso, se movió rápidamente para cerrarle el paso al gigantón. Zest ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad al verla y se lanzó contra ella pero Ellis no se amedrentó, empuño su arma firmemente y cargó a su vez contra el hombre; iba a detenerlo a como diera lugar.

El impacto fue tan tremendo que dejó a Ellis aturdida, viendo como la espalda de Zest empezaba a alejarse en un borrón oscuro. Pese a ello, levantó su arma para tratar de detener a Zest pero una detonación se escuchó antes que la suya.

Se escuchó la voz de Signum gritando instrucciones y más disparos, muy cercanos a la posición donde se encontraba, por lo que se movió tratando de ponerse en una posición a cubierto pero desde donde pudiera ver qué pasaba.

Signum y Misato, de pie espalda con espalda, disparaban en posición defensiva hacia la dirección por donde Zest había tratado de escapar y también por donde venía corriendo mientras Signum gritaba "¡Francotiradores!" por el intercomunicador y pedía respaldo urgente. Zafira tenía finalmente sometido a Zest en el piso y lo arrastraba a una posición más a cubierto. A pocos metros, Fate se encontraba en el piso, aunque estaba tratando de levantarse tenía la cara cubierta de sangre.

Con la cabeza más despejada, Ellis se apresuró a ayudar a Fate, mientras escuchaba que el apoyo aéreo se movilizaba para cubrirlos.

-¡Fate!,- gritó Ellis mientras corría hasta donde estaba la agente para ayudarle a ponerse a cubierto. Ahora entendía que alguien les había disparado justo cuando Zest estaba a punto de escapárseles. Ella había salido de la nada justo en ese momento para estorbar. Tal vez ella había contribuido a que lo atraparan o tal vez indirectamente… lo había matado.

Una vez que estuvieron en una posición más protegida, Ellis pudo ver que Fate tenía un rozón en la frente que estaba sangrando muchísimo y Grangaitz, un manchón oscuro extendiéndose en su hombro izquierdo.

Alguien había tratado de matarlo durante la confusión de la persecución, pero le mismo caos había contribuido a que el francotirador fallara. No había acertado a la cabeza de Grangaitz por que éste estaba tratando de esquivar a Signum quién había llegado justo después de Ellis, pero casi había acertado a la cabeza de Fate cuando la bala atravesó el hombro de Zest para rozar a Fate que estaba detrás de él y fue la tercera en llegar con Zafira en sus talones.

Cuando Fate cayó, Zafira se lanzó sobre el también herido Grangaitz quién todavía pretendía escapar, sometiéndolo y hasta cierto punto protegiéndolo de que le volaran la cabeza mientras Signum disparaba rápidamente hacía donde podrían estar los tiradores. Misato pronto se sumó a ella para cubrir la espalda de Signum y proteger a los demás.

Finalmente entre ellos cinco, había logrado detener a Grangaitz. El equipo médico iba en camino y el círculo se había cerrado.

En un par de minutos, un ejército de agentes estaba sobre la azotea mientras que otro ejército se apresuraba a tratar de encontrar a los francotiradores que los había atacado.

Con ese ejército, llegó Shamal quién se dirigió rápidamente a ver a Fate. Signum había avisado por el intercomunicador que Fate había caído y la doctora vio como Nanoha se ponía pálida en el camión blindado donde estaban junto con Hayate.

Solo la orden directa y firme de Hayate de que esperara ahí con ella, evitó que Nanoha se aferrara a ir con Shamal a la zona de la detención para ver a Fate. En cuanto revisó a la agente y confirmó que no estaba en peligro, rápidamente tranquilizó a Hayate y de paso, a Nanoha que esperaba noticias impaciente.

Otro de los doctores, revisaba a Grangaitz quien ya estaba completamente restringido y esposado por Zafira y Signum.

-¿Cómo esta él?- le preguntó Fate a Shamal.

-Por lo que se puede ver, su vida no corre peligro.-

-Menos mal…- suspiró Fate mientras Shamal terminaba de hacer la curación en su frente. Había sido un rozón pero no tan superficial y con una bala como esa… Fate había tenido muchísima suerte. Un centímetro más y no tendría media cabeza.

-Eso estuvo condenadamente cerca Fate, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Justo eso es lo que quisiera saber Shamal,-

-Por lo que se ve, alguien intento matar a Grangaitz,- dijo Ellis quién ya había hablado con Signum y Zafira sobre el estatus de la situación.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Shamal.

-Al parecer alguien no desea que hable con nosotros,- respondió Ellis mirando a Zest mientras era atendido.

-Y no solo eso…,- dijo Fate dándose cuenta de algo muy preocupante. –Quien quiera que haya sido, estaba teniendo tantos problemas para encontrarlo como nosotros, pero además… supo que veníamos por él y trató de aprovechar la situación.-

Las tres mujeres rubias se miraron con preocupación. Signum se acercó en ese momento para ver cómo estaba Fate y notó que algo malo pasaba de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?,- preguntó sin miramientos.

Fate la miró seriamente. Shamal había limpiado y cubierto su herida en la cabeza, pero parte de su cara y su ropa todavía estaban manchadas de sangre, - Tenemos un topo.-

-¡¿Qué? Eso no es posible…- Signum miraba sorprendida a las tres mujeres, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad considerando las posibilidades.

-Tenemos que hablar con Hayate de inmediato.-

Fuertemente custodiado y todavía con extrema precaución, bajaron a Grangaitz del tejado donde había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento final y lo condujeron al camión blindado que se había preparado para transportarlo. Zafira no se despegó ni un momento de él y Fate ordenó que Griffith y Vice lo acompañaran mientras otras unidades móviles los custodiaban hasta el sitio donde el helicóptero podría aterrizar para llevarlo por aire a la sección de TSAB donde estaría recluido para el interrogatorio.

Fate y Signum se apresuraron hasta el camino blindado de comando donde estaba Hayate. Cuando entraron vieron a la Coronel con las manos apoyadas sobre la pequeña mesa de operaciones, extremadamente seria y pálida, pese a lo exitoso de la operación, Hayate se veía derrotada.

-Hayate, tenemos un problema…- empezó a decir Fate.

-Vaya que sí,- dijo Hayate con una voz inusualmente débil, como si estuviera cargando todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Fate miró entonces a Nanoha quién la miraba con algo parecido al terror en sus ojos azules.

-Atacó otra vez Fate,- dijo Hayate con voz sin entonación. –Mientras estábamos aquí cazando a Grangaitz, él atacó otra vez.-

Fate abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. No era posible. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana, habían reforzado la seguridad de todos los científicos bajo protección, _"¡No es posible que haya pasado de nuevo!_" Pensó Fate con angustia y entonces cayó en la cuenta de porqué Hayate estaba tan afectada y porqué Nanoha parecía tan asustada.

-Nanoha tenía razón, confrontarlo directamente, incluso de la manera en que lo hicimos, fue demasiado.- Hayate se veía tan afectada que Fate casi temía pregunta que había pasado. –Asesinó a la Doctora Olivie Segbrecht… a su familia, a unos amigos que los visitaban hoy por la noche y a los cinco agentes de TSAB que los custodiaban, Fate. Dejó un mensaje para nosotros… y uno para ti.-

* * *

Gracias a todos…


	10. Mensajes y Hallazgos

Hola a todos, finalmente podemos tener una actualización pronto! Asi que disfrutemos. Gracias como siempre a NeoCervantes, Rogue y Mirx por sus comentarios (si algunas preguntas ya empezaran a responderse!) y a Nutella, Sailah y mariacr95 a quienes no podemos responder sus reviews personalmente pero son igualmente apreciadas. Muchas gracias, nos esmeraremos para que la historia siga gustándoles.

El soundtrack de hoy es "Now and Fortune" del soundtrack de "Record of Lodoss War" muy ad hoc al ánimo de este capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos y futuras escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 10. Mensajes y Hallazgos .**

"_**Los hombres saludables no torturan a otros. Generalmente, son los torturados los que se convierten en torturadores." Carl Jung**_

X_**  
**_

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Día 26 Doceavo Mes, 11:30 pm**

Desde los suburbios bajos donde se encontraban, Hayate ordenó a Griffith y Verossa hacerse cargo de llevar a Grangaitz al bunker de TSAB donde estaría confinado y donde se llevaría a cabo su interrogatorio. Solo el equipo de Fate la acompañó a la nueva escena del crimen que los esperaba en otro suburbio residencial de Midchilda.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando nada más al llegar, vieron a uno de los policías salir apenas de la casa y vomitar. El nudo que ya estaba presente en estómago de Fate se apretó un poco más; ella conocía al hombre, no era ni un novato, ni un pusilánime. Si había visto algo que lo había puesto así...

Recién se habían bajado todos de las enormes camionetas oficiales de TSAB cuando Fate trató de ordenarle a Nanoha que esperara ahí junto con los otros pero no pudo decir ni la primera palabra; Hayate la cortó de tajo sin siquiera mirarla, como si hubiera leído su mente.

-No Fate, la Dra. Takamachi viene con nosotras.-

En ningún momento Hayate dejó de caminar hacia la casa o aminoró la marcha, dejando a Fate parada con la boca abierta sin saber que decir después de la orden.

Nanoha la miraba entre apenada y preocupada. No quería desobedecer la orden de la Coronel pero tampoco quería ignorar a Fate.

-Fate, yo…-

Fate solo la miró y meneando la cabeza, le indicó que siguieran a Hayate. Los miembros del equipo forense tenían una mirada sombría. Ninguno estaba tan mal como el oficial de policía que habían visto volviendo el estómago pero sus semblantes no presagiaban nada bueno. Pocas cosas podían hacer estremecer a un forense como ellos.

Cuando entraron la casa estaba iluminada tan solo por las linternas que el equipo de avanzada había colocado, había suficiente luz pero mucha de ella era indirecta y varias zonas estaban en la penumbra. Hubiera sido acogedor si no hubiera sido la escena de un crimen.

Los encontraron a todos en la zona de la estancia. Esta vez el asesino no había destruido nada de la casa. Todos los muebles, adornos y accesorios estaban intactos. No inmaculados pero enteros. No estaban inmaculados porque casi toda la estancia y su mobiliario estaban en mayor o menor medida, salpicados con sangre.

Los cuerpos estaban sentados, amarrados en las diversas sillas y sillones de la estancia, formando un círculo alrededor de una mesa de centro. Todos estaban ahí, los cinco agentes que ese día custodiaban la casa de la Dra. Olivie Segbrecht; la doctora, su esposo y sus dos hijas; la hermana de la Doctora Segbrecht y su cuñado; así como una amiga de la doctora y el esposo de esta. Esa noche los Segbrecht tenían una cena íntima para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio y tenían invitados, por eso TSAB había incrementado la cantidad de agentes de la vigilancia.

No había servido de nada.

Ver al grupo de personas fue un golpe brutal para Fate. Su cerebro tardo un par de segundos en registrar lo que estaba mal en ellas hasta que su mente se recuperó del shock y pudo abarcar la magnitud de lo que estaba viendo.

A las trece personas les habían arrancado la cara y los ojos.

Sobre la mesa de centro, estaba, cuidadosamente colocado, un exquisito recipiente de cristal cortado lleno de ojos.

Fate escucho a Nanoha contener una arcada y a Hayate, contener la respiración; ella misma, solo se dio cuenta que había hecho lo mismo hasta que necesitó respirar nuevamente.

Una vez pasado el shock inicial y que pudieron mirar a su alrededor vieron que los rostros de las personas del grupo habían sido adheridos a las paredes de la estancia como cuadros sanguinolentos. Todos tanto los rostros de las personas, como las personas "miraban" hacía el mismo lugar. La mesa de centro.

Fate estaba a punto de entrar a la estancia cuando la mano de Hayate la detuvo. Había demasiada sangre en el piso y en ella, múltiples huellas.

Fue entonces que Fate notó que las personas que habían muerto en esa estancia tenían un corte preciso en el cuello, en la yugular. Después de algunos segundos lo entendió.

-El tipo se ha dado un baño de sangre…literalmente,- dijo casi como para sí misma.

Nanoha asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ahora entendían porque había tanta sangre en esa estancia.

Activando el mini comunicador prendido en su oreja, Hayate consiguió llamar a Shamal después de aclararse la garganta.

-Shamal, ¿tienes ya información sobre los mensajes?-

_-La tengo,-_ respondió la doctora por el canal abierto para Hayate y Fate.

-Tráela por favor.-

Un par de minutos después Shamal entraba se acercaba a las tres mujeres. El equipo forense ya la había alertado sobre lo que vería pero aún asi palideció al ver la escena frente a sus ojos para después extender dos bolsas de plástico. Una hacía Fate y otra hacía Hayate.

Dos mensajes.

-De acuerdo a lo que me comenta el forense, los mensajes estaban dentro…del recipiente de la mesa.-

Fate y Hayate miraban el papel que estaba dentro de la bolsa frente a ellas. Aun dentro de la bolsa podía leerse el nombre de Fate y la palabra TSAB en el dorso de cada mensaje, escrito a mano con tinta negra en medio de diversas machas de sangre y fluidos sobre la superficie del papel.

-El equipo forense los removió para procesarlos antes de que llegáramos porque el papel se estaba degradando rápidamente y necesitaban confirmar si había huellas en ellos. Dentro de esa bolsa están seguros, los pueden manipular.-

Pese al comentario de Shamal, tanto Fate como Hayate sacaron y se pusieron guantes antes de tomar las bolsas contenedoras.

Fate tomó la bolsa temiendo lo que iba a leer y ciertamente lo que leyó la dejó de piedra.

"_Estamos conectados Fate, de formas que ni siquiera puedes empezar a imaginar. Nuestro vínculo es más oscuro y profundo que el corazón mismo de la oscuridad. Pronto regresaras a mí y seremos uno. En un lugar que solo nos pertenece a nosotros dos. Los que te acompañan no podrán compartir ese privilegio pero no te entristezcas, purificarán nuestro camino con su sangre."_

Pese a que el mensaje que Hayate estaba destinado a TSAB, Hayate sentía una opresión extraña en el pecho al leerlo. Después de la sangrienta advertencia dejada en su casa, no podía evitar pensar que se dirigía específicamente a ella aunque no llevará su nombre.

"_Espero que hayas comprendido el mensaje, soy invisible; simplemente porque las personas se rehúsan a verme…No puedes atraparme porque no puedes verme. No puedes verme, no puedes atraparme, no puedes derrotarme. Yo soy la semilla de la oscuridad y todos aquellos que no pertenecen a la oscuridad deberían apartarse; pero no albergues falsas esperanzas, ninguno escapará a su destino. Ni siquiera tú."_

Después de leer detenidamente sus mensajes, los intercambiaron manteniendo sus rostros impasibles. Finalmente, se los extendieron a Nanoha.

Esta los leyó con detenimiento, para después levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Fate.

-Hay diferencias en la letra de los mensajes,- les dijo a las mujeres. –Hay que pasarlos por un examen grafológico. Esa no es mi área y se muy poco al respecto, pero me parece que fueron escritos por un diestro y un zurdo, o más específicamente, por una persona ambidiestra.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?,- preguntó Fate.

-He aplicado muchas pruebas psicométricas y he vista una extensa variedad de escrituras. Aunque todas las personas tenemos una "letra" diferente, los zurdos comparten algunas características comunes. Lo sé también por experiencia,- dijo levantando su propia mano izquierda. Fate cayó en la cuenta entonces de que Nanoha era en efecto, zurda.

-Los ambidiestros pueden ser identificados aunque sus letras sean diferentes con una y otra mano. Parece a primera instancia que son de dos personas diferentes pero un experto podría determinar si se trata de la misma persona. –

-Más que los tecnicismos grafológicos, me interesa tu opinión sobre lo que dicen los mensajes,- le dijo Hayate quién seguía extremadamente seria y sombría.

-El más inquietante es el de Fate,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate. Su corazón se había encogido al leer el mensaje dirigido a la agente.

Fate bufó, -¡Estoy segura que no conozco a ese maldito!-

Antes de que Hayate o Shamal pudieran decir algo, Nanoha se apresuró para tratar de calmar a Fate. –Es probable que asi sea Fate…Sin embargo, lo más delicado es que el sujeto CREE fervientemente que tiene un vínculo contigo. No tienes necesariamente que conocerle personalmente, tener una relación con él o saber quién es. Tal vez te has encontrado tangencialmente con él. Recuerda que este tipo de individuos es completamente incapaz de establecer un vínculo emocional verdadero con nadie y que también pueden ser incapaces de acercarse de una manera funcional a sus objetos de deseo. –

Después de una pausa, continuó con algo que dejó a Fate más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

-Podría ser alguien con quien hayas tenido un contacto mínimo; sin embargo, sigo creyendo que se ajusta al perfil que les entregué así que tampoco sería alguien como el chico que te vende el café en la mañana o el que estaciona tu auto. Tendría que ser alguien que te haya visto en una fiesta, algún conocido de tu familia o de tus amigos, alguien que supiera de ti a través de otros,…algún compañero de colegio o un vecino que nunca se acercó a ti pero que te veía a la distancia,… Este sujeto es alguien que te conoce aunque tú no lo conozcas a él… aunque….-

-¿Qué?,- preguntó Fate malhumorada. –Dilo de una vez.-

-Es probable que no lo conozcas Fate o que no lo recuerdes, puede ser que haya sido algo tan nimio que no haya quedado registrado en tu memoria, pero…- Nanoha reunió todo su valor y seguridad para transmitirle a Fate que estaba con ella en esto, - este sujeto cree que están vinculados y que en algún momento, compartieron un espacio y un momento en el tiempo, que es a donde él quiere regresar…yo creo que un evento de tu vida te ha relacionado con él y por los mensajes anteriores, creo que fue el asesinato de tu familia. No creo que el haya matado a tu familia, pero de alguna forma, está relacionado con ese hecho y contigo a través de él.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Bunker de la Unidad de Inteligencia, Día 27 Doceavo Mes, 03:00 horas.**

Fate no estuvo mucho más tiempo en la casa de la familia Segbrecht. Yendo en contra de todo lo que habitualmente hacían, Hayate le había ordenado dirigirse al bunker de la TSAB donde tenían detenido a Zest Grangaitz e interrogarlo hasta que obtuviera algo de él.

Aunque Fate se resistía a esa orden, al final tuvo que reconocer que el argumento que Hayate esgrimía era válido. Era la primera escena donde tenían algo del asesino: las huellas y los mensajes escritos de su mismo puño y letra. El análisis de las escenas anteriores no les había dejado nada. Era probable que esta vez fuera diferente. Tenían que dejar que el equipo forense hiciera su trabajo y Shamal podía dirigirlos a la perfección. Ese era el campo de la Doctora y no había nadie mejor que ella. Signum coordinaría las actividades de campo bajo el mando de Hayate en persona, contando con el apoyo de algunos de los chicos de Griffith y Verossa. Shari, Alto y Lucino irían cargando y procesando la información conforme fuera llegando. Amy y Rein estaba de enlace en sus oficinas en los cuarteles generales.

Lo más importante que podía hacer Fate en esos momentos era interrogar a Grangaitz y sacar algo que realmente les sirviera. Fate misma lo había dicho y Hayate lo había enfatizado para convencerla. El hombre sabía algo y habían tratado de matarlo (casi matándola a ella en el proceso) por una razón y tenían que saberla, lo más pronto posible.

Fate entendía todo eso, pero fue la última orden de su jefa la que más descuadrada la tenía.

-Lleva a la Dra. Takamachi contigo y que vea el interrogatorio desde afuera. Lleva un intercomunicador de una vía conectado todo el tiempo para que te vaya diciendo sus impresiones. Nanoha, necesito que apliques toda tu ciencia con ese individuo y nos ayudes a sacarle algo.-

Al parecer los últimos días Nanoha se había ganado un sitio especial en la confianza de la Coronel. Nanoha les había advertido que lo que querían hacer era peligroso y ellos lo habían ignorado. Una familia había muerto. ¿Podría haberse evitado? Nunca lo sabrían y sería un peso que tendrían que cargar toda su vida. Claro que Hayate quería a Nanoha ahí. Por eso la había llevado a la escena del crimen y por eso le había pedido (ordenado) a Fate que llevara también al interrogatorio.

Fate lo entendía. Lo que no entendía era porque aun en esos momentos, su corazón se encogía cuando miraba a la investigadora. Ahora estaba segura que tendría enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado y no quería que Nanoha estuviera ahí cuando eso pasara.

Hicieron el veloz recorrido en auto desde la casa de la familia Segbrecht hasta el bunker de TSAB en silencio. Nanoha solo lo rompió para preguntarle a Fate como se sentía. Hasta entonces Fate recordó el rozón que tenía en frente y levantó la mano para tocar la pequeña banda que Shamal le había puesto.

-Fate-chan ha sido muy afortunada,- le dijo Nanoha mirándola con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. –Me preocupé mucho cuando dijeron que…habías caído.-

Fate tragó sin saber que decir. Su vida era asi. No solo no tenía tiempo para frivolidades sino que además, estaba llena de riesgos. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no podía dejar que nadie se acercara a ella. Lo cual no quería decir a veces no lo deseara fervientemente… como en ese momento con Nanoha.

La pelirroja la desconcertaba profundamente. _"¿Qué hace metida con nosotros en esta loca persecución de un demente hasta altas horas de la noche? De madrugada, incluso. Podría estar en su cama durmiendo (o con alguien más)," _el pensamiento de Nanoha viviendo una vida "normal" no la hacía sentir mal, es decir no envidiaba lo que Nanoha seguramente tenía cuando estaba fuera de TSAB y la forma en que vivía, pero si sentía algo en su interior. Un anhelo de luz, quizá. Como una semilla arrojada a la oscuridad que germina y crece y extiende sus ramas hasta alcanzar el sol, Nanoha hacía que algo en el alma de Fate deseara germinar para alcanzar ese sol.

Pese a todo lo que sentía, Fate no dijo nada. Y esperó hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del bunker de TSAB. Las instalaciones estaban en los mismos cuarteles generales pero en una zona que Nanoha nunca había visto. El campus de TSAB era enorme y ella en realidad, solo había visto una pequeña parte.

Fate parecía saber perfectamente adonde se dirigían, ya que tan pronto se apearon del auto, caminó rápidamente hacia un pequeño acceso. Ahí les hicieron revisiones de seguridad que Nanoha habitualmente no pasaba y se dio cuenta que ya había un permiso especial para que ella entrara, seguramente arreglado por Hayate mientras ellas se dirigían hacía ahí.

A Nanoha le llamo la atención que la entrada a la que se dirigían fuera tan pequeña, tuviera tanta seguridad y además tuviera un elevador, pero lo entendió al momento que entraron al mismo; Fate seleccionó el botón del último piso…hacia abajo. El sitio al que se dirigían estaba diez pisos hacia abajo. Nanoha respiró para hacerse a la idea que estaría al menos cuarenta o cincuenta metros bajo tierra, ella prefería el cielo y el aire libre, soportaba el laboratorio porque tenía grandes ventanales y Scaglietti tenía esa bizarra costumbre de usar todo transparente…que tal vez no fuera tan bizarra después de todo.

En cuanto llegaron Griffith, Verossa y Zafira ya estaban esperando a Fate. Griffith y Verossa iniciaron el interrogatorio de Zest en lo que Fate iba a la escena del crimen de la familia Segbrecht con Hayate y los demás; desafortunadamente, después de varias horas, los agentes no habían podido sacar nada del detenido.

-No ha abierto la boca ni para pedir ir al baño,- le informó Griffith a Fate. –Es más, ni siquiera nos mira cuando le hablamos, solo mira al frente y no dice nada. Hemos tratado todo, policía bueno-policía malo; Verossa ha tratado de usar sus encantos, Zafira lo ha amenazado, yo hasta le ofrecí un trato…- en ese punto Fate le dirigió una mirada de reproche, -lo sé, lo sé, no podemos ofrecerle nada que Hayate no autorice, pero quería ver si producía alguna reacción en él. Pero de momento,… nada. Espero que ustedes chicas tengan mejor suerte.-

Fate se dirigió a la zona de interrogatorio. La sala donde estaban era espaciosa y poco iluminada, la única luz parecía venir de las múltiples terminales de cómputo y otros múltiples dispositivos tecnológicos; en medio de la misma había un área de unos cinco por cinco metros; era literalmente un cubo transparente donde se podía ver a Zest Grangaitz sentado y esposado por los tobillos y las muñecas a la silla con una mesa al frente. El cubo era transparente solo para ellos desde afuera; desde el interior, lo único que Zest podía ver eran paredes blancas y lo único que escuchaba era silencio.

Esa cámara podía ser una sala de interrogatorios muy eficiente o una sala de privación sensorial, igualmente muy eficiente. Después de una semana ahí adentro pocos se rehusaban a hablar. Pero no tenían una semana para ablandar a Grangaitz. Necesitaban saber que sabía y lo necesitaban, ya.

-Shamal y Signum nos acaban de mandar una actualización de la escena Segbrecht,- le informó Zafira a Fate. Estaban tan profundo dentro de la tierra que no tenían señal de recepción en su dispositivo móvil y toda la información les llegaba a los servidores de la sala desde donde la descargaban inalámbricamente.

Fate leyó la actualización, tomó un dispositivo de pantalla más grande y se dirigió al cubo.

Cuando entró a la sala, Zest ni siquiera se inmuto. No parpadeo, ni volteó a verla. No hizo nada que indicará que reconocía que había otra persona en el mismo espacio que él.

Fate se sentó en la mesa y lo miró sin decir nada. Zest Grangaitz, Doctor con especializaciones diversas en genética, inteligencia artificial, matemáticas aplicadas…el hombre era un genio. Hacía tan solo un año había abandonado todo lo que estaba haciendo y prácticamente había desaparecido. _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba Fate. _"¿Qué es lo que ocultas Zest Grangaitz? ¿Por qué alguien quiere matarte?"_

Fate quería que el hombre hablara y ya se había visto que las estrategias de Griffith, Verossa y Zafira no funcionarían, así que Fate se quedó simplemente sentada mirándolo, pensado que podría hacer o decir para obtener lo que quería. Y entonces pensó, _"Hay algo que él quiere. Algo pasó en su vida que lo hizo cambiar y abandonar TODO lo que tenía." _Fate lo miró detenidamente, Zest no la miraba pero sus ojos no expresaban miedo o inseguridad, ni siquiera el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo por la herida en el hombro, muy por el contrario, en ellos ardía el fuego. Estaba detenido y restringido pero no tenía la postura de un hombre derrotado. Estaba erguido, seguro, aun golpeado, ensangrentado y esposado, se veía implacable. _"Este es un hombre en una cruzada; si, definitivamente hay algo que él quiere y es lo que más desea en la vida. Algo por lo que está dispuesto a morir. Nanoha tenía razón este no es el asesino que estamos buscando, nunca lo ha sido."_

Para su sorpresa, una que Fate esperaba no se hubiera reflejado en su cara; durante sus cavilaciones Zest finalmente la había mirado; así que repentinamente, se encontró con unos ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente. A diferencia de sus predecesores, Fate llevaba varios minutos adentro y todavía no había dicho nada. No le había hablado, no le había ofrecido nada, no lo había amenazado. En realidad Fate estaba pensando que iba a hacer pero al parecer el silencio había funcionado mejor.

Desde afuera, Griffith y Verossa se preguntaban que rayos estaba haciendo Fate, mientras Zafira y Nanoha observaban.

Fate finalmente se decidió por una estrategia directa pero sutil, al parecer la sutileza funcionaba mejor con este hombre que la fuerza.

-¿Realmente crees que así lo vas a conseguir?- le preguntó.

Zest frunció el ceño ante la pregunta aunque no respondió.

-Yo también tengo una cruzada,- le dijo mirándolo todo el tiempo a los ojos. –Hace veintitrés años un hombre…alguien que durante un tiempo pensé que podrías ser tú, me arrebató a mi familia; mi madre y mi hermana fueron asesinadas por este hombre…-

Fate notó como sus palabras afectaban al hombre pese a sus esfuerzos por no demostrar nada.

-…un hombre que nunca fue atrapado después de eso y que ahora ha matado a muchas personas más. Y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que lo detengamos.-

Algo había cambiado en la mirada que Grangaitz dirigía hacia ella. Seguía siendo oscura e impenetrable pero ahora había comprensión en ellos y algo más, una lucha. Fate sabía que esa era su oportunidad.

-Solo hay una cosa que deseo más en la vida que encontrar al asesino de mi familia…y es evitar que este hombre, siga matando personas inocentes. Niñas inocentes.- Dicho lo cual, Fate extendió el dispositivo portátil que tenía con las fotos de las dos hijas de la Doctora Olivie Segbrecht tal y como estaban en la escena del crimen, la mayor había tenido nueve años y la menor tenía apenas seis. A ellas, el asesino les hizo exactamente lo mismo que a sus padres y a las otras personas de la casa.

Fate notó que Grangaitz bajó la vista a su pesar y cuando la volvió a mirar, la furia ardía en su mirada y temblaba.

-Esas niñas estaban vivas cuando el hombre que buscamos les hizo eso,- era lo que decía el último informe que Shamal había enviado antes de que entrara a la sala con Grangaitz. El análisis forense indicaba que todas las personas de la casa estaban vivas mientras las desollaban y les arrancaban los ojos, y todas murieron desangradas por el corte en la yugular. Los patrones de sangre encontrados en la escena indicaban que sus corazones seguían latiendo y tenían la presión suficiente para que la sangre salpicara hasta esas distancias.

-No quiero tu ayuda Zest Grangaitz,- le dijo Fate mirándolo con furia idéntica a la de él. –Demando saber lo que tú sabes, para evitar que esto pase otra vez. Y lo demando, porque algo me dice que tú y yo queremos lo mismo… justicia.-

-No Agente Testarossa,- dijo Zest sorprendiendo a Fate ya que en ningún momento ella le había dicho su nombre. No porque no hubiera querido o porque el protocolo no lo requiriera en esos casos, sino porque se había olvidado por completo, ensimismada como estaba en hacer que el hablara. –Yo no quiero justicia…yo… demando venganza.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó Fate.

-Precia tenía dos hijas, de cabello largo y rubio… con ojos carmesí,- le respondió Zest con tristeza. – Me imagino que tú eres Fate.-

Fate no recordaba al hombre que tenía frente a ella de su infancia; pero había mucho que no recordaba, mucho que se había esforzado en olvidar.

Afuera, todos tenían la boca abierta a excepción de Nanoha y Zafira. Nueva información llego a los servidores, esta vez de parte de Alto y Lucino marcada como urgente. Zafira sabía que estando adentro en el interrogatorio, Fate no revisaría su dispositivo pero después de ver de lo que se trataba Fate tenía que saberlo y rápido, así que le pidió a Nanoha que le avisara por su intercomunicador. Fate solo había dejado abierto el canal con Nanoha. Esas habían sido las instrucciones de Hayate, ¿no?

-Pero, Zafira-san…están en un momento muy importante. Si se interrumpe ahora podría…-

-Créeme Nanoha, esto es realmente importante y ambos, incluso Grangaitz, necesitan conocer esa información lo más pronto posible.-

Un poco a regañadientes, Nanoha aceptó y activando el intercomunicador le pidió a Fate que saliera con urgencia. Eso no le hizo la menor gracia a Fate.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasa? ¡El hombre estaba hablando conmigo después no hablar con nadie en horas!- le gritó Fate a Nanoha caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ella cuando finalmente salió del cubo.

-Fui yo Fate, yo le pedí que te llamara,- dijo Zafira adelantándose y casi parándose frente a Nanoha. No era justo que Fate se pusiera asi con la chica y su descontento con la actitud de Fate se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras le decía revisara la nueva información en su dispositivo. –Lucino y Alto acaban de mandar esa información.-

Fate leyó el archivo rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos, -Pero cómo, estos son…-

Zafira no dijo nada.

-¿Alto y Lucino están completamente seguras?- preguntó Fate con una actitud diferente.

-Tu sabes que si, Fate.- Zafira estaba todavía muy serio, parado al lado de Nanoha.

-Ok, ok, Zafira, entiendo el punto, es solo que, tú sabes, este día está siendo más intenso de lo que esperábamos,- dijo un poco apenada levantando las manos en son de paz; pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta para regresar al cubo, la voz de Zafira la detuvo.

-Fate… ¿No te olvidas de algo?-

Fate lo miró desconcertada, hasta que Zafira se volvió a mirar a Nanoha.

-Eh…Zafira-san, no, no, todo está bien. Yo entiendo que Fate,…es decir la Agente Testarossa esta con mucha presión en estos momentos…-

-No, no está bien,- cortó Zafira el tartamudeo de Nanoha. –No recuerdo que tú fueras de esa manera Fate.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Fate de ruborizarse. Zafira era su subordinado pero también había sido como su hermano mayor muchos años durante sus años escolares con Hayate. Chrono había sido su hermano adoptivo y lo adoraba, pero Zafira había sido también muy cercano a ella y al parecer todavía tenía cosas que enseñarle.

Fate miró a Nanoha todavía con un poco de color en las mejillas. –Yo,…lo siento Nanoha, Zafira tiene razón, no debí hablarte de esa manera. Eres parte de mi equipo y confió en ti. Si me pides que salga debe haber una razón muy importante para ello. No volverá a pasar.-

Nanoha asintió y miro a Fate mientras regresaba al cubo todavía ruborizada. Si bien Zafira había presionado a Fate para que se disculpara, los ojos de la agente cuando se disculpó eran sinceros y como siempre que la miraba de esa forma profunda, Nanoha sentía esos ojos carmesí la atravesaban y tocaban su alma.

Fate regresó a la habitación pero no hablo de inmediato, sopesando cómo debía decirle a Grangaitz la nueva información que habían encontrado.

-Yo no quiero venganza, Zest Grangaitz…-

-Eso crees ahora, pero cambiarás de idea,- la interrumpió Zest con los ojos brillantes.

Fate lo consideró mirando al hombre a los ojos. Muchas veces se había planteado la disyuntiva, especialmente en esas largas noches en que el sueño no llegaba: ¿Qué haría si un día tuviera al verdadero asesino de su familia frente ella? ¿Lo arrestaría o descargaría el cargador completo de Bardiche sobre él? Había matado seres humanos antes…pero nunca había deseado matar. Por el contrario, lo aborrecía siempre que tenía que ocurrir, siempre que no quedaba otra salida. Pero, ¿sería igual cuando fuera "el"? ¿Se convertiría algún día en alguien como Zest Grangaitz?

-Quizá,- dijo al fin, -seré una Enforcer pero soy humana también, al igual que tú. Pero ahora no soy yo quién está en la disyuntiva de elegir. Eres tú. Yo solo puedo ofrecerte justicia. Hicimos una conferencia de medios donde divulgamos que eras el sospechoso número uno de nuestra investigación, y así es. Eres sospechoso de tener información relacionada con los asesinatos de familias y al no revelar esa información a las autoridades, obstaculizas la investigación.-

Zest se rió sarcástica y amargamente.

-Pero eso no es lo peor, Zest; ¿sabes que es lo PEOR de lo que estás haciendo?-

Zest la miró en silencio. Fate todavía no lo convencía de que debía hablar.

-Lo peor es que con tu decisión de no hablar, al único que estás ayudando es al asesino de estas personas,- enfatizó Fate casi golpeando el dispositivo en la mesa con las fotos de la última escena del crimen.

La cara de Zest cambió pero aun no decía nada.

-¿Quieres ver el rostro de las personas que trataron de matarte?- le preguntó Fate.

Zest se sorprendió nuevamente. Esa chica no era como los otros que lo habían interrogado antes. Ella no le hacía preguntas que esperara, lo sorprendía, lo retaba. Y al parecer no lo juzgaba por querer venganza. Lo trataba de igual a igual. Era realmente la hija de Precia Testarossa.

Fate transmitió las fotos al dispositivo que Zest tenía frente a él. Dos rostros jóvenes pero curtidos aparecieron lado a lado.

-¿Lo conoces o los habías visto antes?- le preguntó Fate.

Zest negó con la cabeza todavía mirando las imágenes. En su vida había visto a esos jóvenes.

-Por tu expresión asumo que tampoco tienes idea de quienes son.-

-No, tampoco sé quiénes son,- dijo Zest en tono idéntico al de Fate, mirándola desafiante.

- Veyron y Cypha Von Huckebein,- explicó Fate, - la palabra correcta para describirlos sería mercenarios. Pueden ser asesinos a sueldo, terroristas, soldados…piensa en cualquier actividad anárquica o ilícita, ellos no solo pueden hacerlo, sino que les encantará hacerlo. Y al parecer tú eres el último "encargo" que recibieron.-

Zest miró nuevamente las imágenes que tenía frente así. Si, las personas que le miraban tenían la mirada fría, profunda e implacable de los que matan profesionalmente.

-Ellos forman parte de una gran…familia, así que no son solo ellos dos, son literalmente, una organización. Trabajan en múltiples países y aunque tienen órdenes de aprensión en varios aún no han sido atrapados. ¿Por qué quieren matarte los Huckebein, Zest?-

-No tengo la más remota idea.- Y la respuesta de Zest era sincera. Ahora entendía porque se había sentido cazado los últimos días. Había podido despistar a TSAB pero no a esos asesinos a sueldo. Si TSAB no hubiera llegado seguramente hubiera caído con ellos.

Fate también tenía claro que Zest no era rival para los Huckebein. –No te hagas ilusiones Zest, los Huckebein nunca van solos. Nuestros sensores detectaron dos sombras desde donde nos atacaron y en el laboratorio han podido obtener imágenes que corresponden con Cypha y Veyron pero seguramente había más de ellos detrás de ti. Allá afuera, alguien te quiere definitivamente muerto y no tienes la más mínima oportunidad con ellos.-

Durante una más de una hora Fate estuvo hablando con Zest, tratando de convencerlo de que les dijera lo que sabía, sin resultado. Zest hablaba un poco con Fate a ratos, le había hablado de su madre y como era la relación entre ellos, le hablo de la primera vez que había visto a Fate cuando todavía era un bebé y Alicia tenía tres años. Le hablo del pasado pero nada de lo que necesitaban escuchar.

Para las seis de la mañana, Fate decidió tomarse un descanso. Había avanzado mucho pero todavía no lo suficiente. De alguna forma, pese a que Zest hablaba con ella (cosa que no habían logrado los otros) se había cerrado nuevamente.

Fate cayó pesadamente sobre una silla. No se le ocurría que botones tenía que presionar para seguir avanzando, para obtener lo que necesitaba.

Una taza humeante apareció ante ella.

-Toma un poco de té Fate, te caerá bien.- Era Nanoha. Durante las pasadas horas había estado ahí al lado de Fate, haciéndole observaciones breves por el intercomunicador. Hacía ya un rato que Nanoha le había dicho que no estaba avanzando con Grangaitz pero Fate había insistido en quedarse más tiempo con él.

Fate bebió el té en silencio, todavía pensando hasta que la voz de Nanoha la interrumpió.

-Tengo una idea Fate, pero necesito que confíes en mí.-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Fate cansada.

-No te puedo decir a detalle, por eso te digo que tendrías que confiar en mí, pero algo que necesitas saber es que necesito entrar contigo al cubo y que me dejes hablar con el Dr. Grangaitz sin que esté esposado.-

-El cansancio te debe estar afectando Nanoha,- le dijo Fate seria. –No hay manera de que liberemos a Grangaitz.-

-No quiero que lo liberes, quiero que le quiten las esposas, quiero que lo dejes sentarse un poco más cómodamente, quiero que me dejes entrar contigo llevándole una taza de té como esta que te traje y que me dejes hablar con él.-

Nanoha la miraba con ese brillo de obstinación en los ojos que Fate empezaba a conocer muy bien.

-Grangaitz no es nuestro invitado, Nanoha… ¡es un sospechoso!-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero también creo que ya sabes que él no lo hizo, ¿no? Alguien más estaba asesinando a la familia Segbrecht mientras TSAB perseguía al Dr. Grangaitz. Además todavía no lo has acusado de nada y hasta donde sé, en este país todavía hay derechos constitucionales, ¿no?-

Fate apretó la mandíbula.

-Necesitamos que colabore Fate y necesitamos que quiera colaborar. Necesitamos que sea nuestro aliado, no nuestro enemigo. Déjame al menos intentarlo.-

-Nanoha, tiene razón Fate. Esa es una estrategia que no hemos probado.- Zafira, quién había estado todo el tiempo callado, escogió ese momento para respaldar la idea de Nanoha. Al parecer toda la familia Yagami tenía en alta estima a la pelirroja. Solo le faltaba que Signum también empezara una campaña a favor de la investigadora.

Fate lo considero varios segundos antes de aceptar. Algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse pero había sido Hayate quién había insistido en que debía escuchar a Nanoha, ¿no?

Así que después de terminar su té y revisar las últimas actualizaciones del laboratorio forense que también había trabajado toda la noche, se preparó para volver a entrar acompañada por Nanoha.

Fate fue la encargada de acercarse y soltar las esposas que restringían a Zest en los tobillos y las muñecas. El hombre pensaba que lo transferirían finalmente a otro lado así que se sorprendió cuando eso no pasó y las dos mujeres se quedaron en la habitación con él.

Fate le indicó que podía moverse si lo deseaba. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Zest se levantó y como pudo, con el hombro vendado, estiro las piernas y los brazos, moviéndose lentamente sin perder detalle de las mujeres. Nanoha depositó una taza de té sobre la mesa y le indicó a Zest que era para él, si así lo deseaba.

-Si me hubieran pedido venir a tomar el té de otra manera, tal vez hubiera aceptado,- dijo Grangaitz son voz sería pero Nanoha percibió un dejo de humor en el sarcasmo. Tal vez su plan si funcionara.

-Dr. Grangaitz,- empezó Nanoha, -la agente Testarossa le ha comentado lo que estamos haciendo aquí y porque necesitamos su colaboración. Yo, lamento que esté en calidad de detenido pero no es una decisión en la que yo tenga influencia. Mi nombre es Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi y solo soy una colaboradora civil y temporal de TSAB. Estoy tratando de ayudarles con este caso.-

Zest se mantuvo de pie, todavía renuente de tomar el té sobre la mesa aunque se moría de hambre y sed.

-La verdad es que le pedí a la agente Testarossa hablar con usted, aunque ella no está del todo de acuerdo, porque yo estoy segura que usted no es el asesino que TSAB busca y que tampoco tiene relación con él. También creo, como le dijo la agente Testarossa hace un rato, que usted tiene algo muy importante que hacer y no descansará hasta conseguirlo. Yo vine aquí a decirle que no podrá hacerlo solo especialmente si lo que está usted buscando tiene alguna relación con el asesino que perseguimos.-

Zest seguía sumido en el silencio aunque escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la joven pelirroja.

-Quisiera que conociera a alguien, Dr. Grangaitz,- dijo Nanoha haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

La puerta que daba al exterior del cubo se abrió y una pequeña niña rubia entró, seguida muy de cerca por Zafira.

-Vivio,- la llamó Nanoha y la niña fue corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas. Zafira le era muy conocido a la niña, ya que Fate y todos los Yagami, incluso Signum, le daban una o dos vueltas a la pequeña en el ala médica durante el día. Aunque se había recuperado físicamente y ya estaba en un área de cuidados menores, todavía seguía sin pronunciar palabra pese a que Nanoha y Shamal trabajaban con ella todos los días, todo el tiempo que podían.

-Vivio, este es el Dr. Grangaitz, salúdalo por favor,-la niña pese a lo que Nanoha le pedía se quedó junto a ella aferrada a su pierna. Miraba a Zest sin miedo pero aun así no se alejaba de Nanoha.

Fate estaba roja por el enojo que le causaba que Nanoha hubiera preparado eso SIN consultarle, pero estaba aún más enfadada con Zafira por haberse prestado a semejante cosa. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tendría que llamarle la atención severamente.

-Vivio, se está quedando en el ala médica de la TSAB, Dr. Grangaitz. Está recuperándose ya que perdió a su familia hace cerca de tres semanas. Ella estaba en la casa cuando todo sucedió pero desafortunadamente no ha podido proveer más información a los agentes. Aunque se está esforzando muchísimo, ¿verdad Vivio?-

La niña asintió con decisión desde su lugar, aferrada a la pierna de Nanoha.

-Yo le prometí a Vivio que estaría con ella todo el tiempo necesario para ayudarla a recuperarse. Además, hay muchas personas aquí que están haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ayudar a Vivio y para….esclarecer, quién lastimó a su familia. Esa es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí. Hasta el momento, Vivio ha sido la única que ha sobrevivido Dr. Grangaitz.-

Zest estaba petrificado viendo a la pequeña niña y a la investigadora que tenía frente a sí. Una era una civil, alguien que tenía una vida normal; y la otra, una niña, una niña pequeña que muy probablemente había visto algo que ningún niño debería ver…una niña como…

-Vivio, se está esforzando mucho Dr. Grangaitz y ella también necesita que Usted se esfuerce un poco más. Yo sé que lo ha estado haciendo, sé que se ha esforzado mucho pero no de la manera correcta. No de la forma en que dará resultados. Yo sé que usted necesita venganza Doctor, pero hay otras personas, Vivio incluida, que necesitan justicia.-

Zest miró a Vivio y se encontró con la pequeña niña mirándolo a los ojos. Él sabía quién era esa niña, él había trabajado en los proyectos Sankt Káiser aunque no en ese en particular. Su área no era la experimentación con humanos… esa niña había sido una víctima por partida doble.

Nanoha se acercó a él, con Vivio colgada de ella, -Esto no se trata acerca de lo que nosotros necesitamos Doctor, se trata de lo que necesitan las personas que más han sufrido. –

Nanoha le extendió la mano a Zest, quién tardó un poco en entender lo que la investigadora quería hasta que casi como un acto reflejo, levantó su mano para estrechar la mano que Nanoha ofrecía. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo en la clandestinidad que ya ni siquiera recordaba los protocolos básicos de civilidad?

-Decida o no colaborar con TSAB, yo estoy segura que usted no es el asesino Dr. Grangaitz. Sin embargo, la agente Testarossa tiene razón al decir que su silencio solo lo ayuda a él. Yo solo quisiera preguntarle, ¿Dónde está la verdadera fuerza Doctor? ¿En lo que usted está haciendo o en lo que Vivio está haciendo?,- fue ahora el turno de Nanoha de mirarlo fríamente y Zest se encontró con los ojos azules más implacables que nunca había visto. –Vivio estuvo en coma varios días pero desde que despertó, ha tenido sesiones muy largas con los Agentes de TSAB; viendo fotografías de diversos individuos, entre ellas la de usted para confirmarnos también que usted no fue el responsable de la muerte de su familia; respondiendo preguntas lo mejor que puede ya que no habla desde que despertó, evocando la tragedia que vivió muchas veces... Una niña de cinco años Doctor Grangaitz, haciendo todo lo que puede para que el responsable no quede impune.-

La doctora no le estaba haciendo un discurso. Al igual que Fate ella creía en lo que decía. Ella quería ayudar a las personas que estaban sufriendo, y sobre todo a esa niña. -¿Terminar aquí, de esta forma, realmente vale la pena para lo que pretende conseguir o quiere realmente hacer algo que tenga un significado?

Después de decir eso Nanoha, soltó la mano de Zest que había sostenido todo ese tiempo para tomar la de Vivio y salir, pero la niña seguía mirando fijamente a Zest. Después de unos segundos ella también extendió su mano como había hecho Nanoha con él y Zest sintió un nudo en la garganta. La razón por la que él hacía lo que estaba haciendo nunca más lo miraría de esa forma y tampoco extendería su mano para tocarlo.

Lentamente estrecho la mano de la niña suavemente y después Nanoha y Vivio salieron con Zafira dejando a Fate sola nuevamente con Zest. La agente había visto el cambio en el hombre después de lo que Nanoha había hecho; había sido un recurso extremadamente arriesgado, Hayate pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara, pero si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

Zest se acercó a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente, como si de pronto todo el cansancio y todo el dolor de los meses que había pasado en la clandestinidad cayeran abruptamente sobre él. Tomó la taza de té que ya estaba tibio y lo bebió lentamente.

-La Srita. Takamachi prepara un té muy bueno,- dijo sin mirar a Fate.

Al depositar la taza vacía sobre la mesa, dijo algo que sorprendió a todos los que estaban escuchando.

-Scaglietti.-

Fate saltó de su silla al escuchar el nombre.

-Scaglietti, es quien quiere matarme,- después miró a Fate y su mirada no estaba más perdida. Una nueva determinación brillaba en sus ojos. –Scaglietti es la razón de que yo esté en esta… cruzada, como la ha llamado Agente Testarossa.-

Fate sentía el corazón latir apresuradamente en su pecho. Su intercomunicador estaba en silencio. Al igual que Zest, ella no podía ver a los que estaban afuera del cubo, no podía ver a Nanoha y de momento, la investigadora no había dicho nada por el intercomunicador, asi que no sabía cómo había tomado la afirmación de Zest.

-Le diré todo lo se Agente Testarossa, todo absolutamente todo sin obviar nada. También le proporcionaré todo lo que he investigado hasta el momento,- Zest estaba completamente serio mientras Fate trataba de no quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta, -Yo apreciaba a Precia pero no espero nada de usted y mucho menos de TSAB así que hay una cosa que debo advertirle y para la cual será mejor que se prepare; la verdad muchas veces no es lo que queremos escuchar y lo que yo le voy a decirle, es una verdad que NADIE quiere escuchar. Si usted es la persona que creo que es y cree en lo que le diré, comprenderá lo que es vivir en el infierno.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Dirección General de Unidades Especiales de la División Táctica de TSAB. Día 27 Doceavo Mes. 17:00 hrs.**

-¡Realmente su incompetencia no tiene límites!-

El hombre alto, robusto y canoso que gritaba esas palabras tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y la intensidad de su enojo.

Hayate dudada que esa "indignación" fuera del todo verídica. Desde luego, el General Regius Gaiz estaba profundamente indignado de que Hayate fuera ya Coronel siendo tan joven… y mujer, estaba indignado de que tuviera la Sección Seis a su cargo; pero lo que más le indignaba era que Hayate fuera, en efecto, todo lo contrario de lo que él la acusaba. Hayate era competente, profesional y condenadamente buena en lo que hacía, como todo su equipo; independientemente de que Gil Graham, Director General de TSAB fuera su tutor. Eso era lo que realmente indignaba al General Gaiz, Hayate lo sabía cómo lo sabían las otras personas que se encontraban en la junta en ese momento.

Pero Gaiz tenía sus aliados y estos, sí podrían prestar oídos a la falsa argumentación que Gaiz estaba blandiendo en su contra.

Se encontraban en la elegante sala de juntas de la Dirección General de Unidades Especiales con la Directora de la misma, Carim Gracia; la Directora General Administrativa Almirante Lindy Harlaown, el Director de Operaciones de Campo de la División de Inteligencia, Almirante Chrono Harlaown, Hayate Yagami Comandante de la Sección Seis y, quien inicialmente había convocado a esa reunión de emergencia, el mismísimo General Regius Gaiz, Comandante de la Sección Nueve.

La Sección Nueve era con mucho la unidad más importante y la más controvertida de todas las unidades especiales. En resumen, a ellos les tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio; cuando las cosas no podían ser arregladas por las vías legales, ellos entraban para torcer los límites de la legalidad y conseguir el objetivo por cualquier medio. Hayate entendía la necesidad de su existencia, pero no lo aprobaba. Su ética personal desearía que la existencia de semejante grupo no fuera necesaria. Su ética profesional le decía que esa clase de poder ya había corrompido demasiado no solo al General Gaiz sino a muchos otros dentro de TSAB.

Justo ahora, ese mismo General Gaiz hablaba de incompetencia y negligencia.

-¡Es inconcebible que hayan asesinado a otro investigador de proyectos militares clasificados y a su familia! La Sección Seis no está ni remotamente cerca de resolver este caso pese a la ENORME cantidad de recursos dedicados. Este caso pone en riesgo muchos proyectos estratégicos y de seguridad; no debería estar en manos inexpertas.-

Las intenciones de Gaiz eran claras para todos pero Hayate esperó sin decir nada. No era ante Gaiz que tenía que dar razón de su trabajo.

-Nadie duda de la importancia de este caso General,- empezó Carim quien era en primera instancia, la superior inmediata de Hayate y Gaiz, cosa que tampoco le hacía la menor gracia al General, -sin embargo lanzar afirmaciones de negligencia e incompetencia de esa manera puede ser igualmente negligente General.-

Gaiz se puso aún más rojo de furia de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Necesita pruebas Directora Gracia?,- preguntó seriamente pero con el sarcasmo escurriendo de sus palabras, -Por supuesto que tengo pruebas. ¡Auris!- bramó con lo que una alta y atractiva rubia activó la pantalla digital de la sala.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Gaiz, hizo la estadística fatal de todas las víctimas de los proyectos Sankt Káiser así como el recuento las bajas que la misma TSAB había tenido, especialmente mencionó una extensa lista de nombres de miembros del Parlamento relacionados con Logan Alpine que estaban "extremadamente disgustados" por la falta de resultados, asi como la pérdida de prestigio para TSAB con las fuerzas militares al poner en riesgo proyectos estratégicos.

Hayate puso especial atención en los nombres que Gaiz mencionaba. Todos eran muy importantes e influyentes, habría que ver si estaban "tan disgustados" como Gaiz afirmaba o el General estaba simplemente usando sus nombres como cuña. Algunos eran amigos personales de Gaiz de línea dura y por tanto, enemigos acérrimos de Hayate y otros miembros de corte liberal.

Gaiz quería usar este caso como punta de lanza para destruir no solo a Hayate, sino a todos los liberales que tanto odiaba dentro TSAB. Además de que era obvio que quería hacerse con el caso ahora que el trabajo más duro había sido realizado, tomando ventaja de la investigación que ya se había hecho para granjearse el crédito, y de paso desprestigiar a Hayate y a Carim. Era TAN burdo en su planteamiento que Hayate casi quiso reír ahí mismo ante la ironía de la situación.

Carim no apreciaba a Gaiz y la única razón por la que estaba a cargo de la Sección Nueve eran sus influyentes amigos conservadores de línea dura… y a que pese a su línea de trabajo, todavía no le habían podido comprobar los rumores de corrupción y abuso de poder que corrían a su alrededor. Tanto Hayate como Carim debían que ser muy cuidadosas.

Hayate escuchó pacientemente sin decir nada. Tenía no solo uno, sino varios ases en su manga y el momento de usarlos se estaba acercando.

-¿Qué más necesita Directora Gracia? Este caso debe estar bajo la jurisdicción de la Sección Nueve. Nosotros nos encargaremos que sea resuelto con la celeridad que se requiere.-

Carim miro a Hayate. Era su turno.

Hayate se levantó de su asiento y a diferencia de Gaiz que prácticamente tenía que alardear de la forma en que tenía dominada a su asistente a punta de gritos, Hayate no tuvo que pronunciar ni una palabra para que la pantalla mostrara lo que ella necesitaba. Rein actuaría en perfecta sincronización con ella después de las breves palabras que intercambiaron antes que la junta comenzara.

-Durante la medianoche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy llevamos a cabo un operativo para detener al Dr. Zest Grangaitz. Después de difundir en conferencia de prensa que él era un sospechoso relacionado con nuestra investigación actual tuvimos varias referencias que nos permitieron concretar la labor de captura. El trabajo del personal de la División de Operaciones del Almirante Chrono Harlaown fue instrumental.-

Gaiz entrecerró los ojos. De momento, no se había hecho público, ni siquiera al interior de TSAB que Zest estaba vivo y que solo había sido herido superficialmente.

-Durante el operativo de captura, sujetos desconocidos trataron de matar al Dr. Grangaitz.-

-¿Trataron?,- ladró Gaiz antes de poder contenerse.

-Asi es General, trataron. El trabajo de los agentes de campo y de la Sección Seis lo impidieron, aunque el Dr. resultó herido. Actualmente, después de largas sesiones con la Agente Fate Testarossa, el doctor ha accedido a colaborar con nosotros en la investigación.-

-¿Accedido? Semejante individuo es un criminal. ¿No me ira a decir Directora Gracia que está pensando "seriamente" en prestar oídos a cualquier cosa que ese tipo tenga que decir?- Gaiz miraba a Carim incrédulo, con una actitud desafiante de la que Carim (y todos los demás) ya se estaban hartando. –Lo que tenemos que hacer es refundirlo en prisión y presionarlo hasta que nos diga lo que sabe.-

Hayate se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a Carim.

-General Gaiz, durante su intervención no fue interrumpido ni una sola vez por la Coronel Yagami o por nadie más. Le ordeno que haga lo mismo ahora que la Coronel está hablando o me veré en la necesidad de ordenarle que se retire. Recibirá una copia del informe si tenemos que llegar a ese extremo, aunque yo preferiría que se quedara y aclaremos las cosas al punto.-

Carim había sido amable y angelical como siempre, pero su mirada era implacable. Gaiz enrojeció una vez más pero no tentó su suerte. Carim no alardeaba. Si lo corrían de esa junta por desacato les daría argumentos en su contra. Muy a su pesar, se acomodó en la silla y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

La pantalla mostró los rostros de Veyron y Cypha Huckebein a continuación. Aunque Lucino y Alto habían encontrado esa información temprano por la mañana, tampoco se había abierto en los servidores de TSAB y nadie más que Fate y Hayate estaban al tanto.

-Estas son las personas que trataron de matar al Dr. Grangaitz,- dijo Hayate mientras todos en la habitación contenían el aliento.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Gaiz, otra vez. –No puede creer semejante patraña…Coronel.-

- General Gaiz…no habrá una siguiente advertencia.-

Hayate no se dirigió específicamente a Gaiz pero sabía que tenía que demostrar fuera de toda duda que los Huckebein estaban involucrados. Lindy y Chrono no habían dicho una palabra durante toda la reunión. Estaban demasiado involucrados a nivel personal con Fate, la agente a cargo de la investigación, como para que cualquier cosa que dijeran pudiera ser de utilidad especialmente estando Gaiz ahí. Lindy como superior inmediato de Carim tenía además otros motivos; estaba muy interesada en ver como manejaba la joven Directora a Gaiz. Hasta el momento, su Directora de Secciones Especiales iba saliendo apenas bien librada de la "evaluación" ya que quizá estaba siendo demasiado cauta con el tipo.

-Durante el operativo de captura de ayer, colocamos dispositivos de vigilancia y rastreo adicionales a los que están en la zona, que son muy pocos y de mala calidad por cierto. Eso nos permitió registrar estas imágenes durante y después del ataque al Dr. Grangaitz.-

La pantalla mostró entonces escenas en la penumbra, donde meras sombras se movían ágil y velozmente, pero que en cierto momento se veían obligados a atravesar por una zona imprevistamente iluminada. Fue cuestión de solo un segundo pero cuando el video se congelaba se podían ver los rostros claramente. Con un poco de procesamiento de imágenes, los rostros de Cypha y Veyron Huckebein eran claramente distinguibles.

-Nadie,- dijo Hayate entonces,- tiene que explicarme con dibujitos la importancia de este caso y el nivel estratégico e instrumental que tiene para TSAB. Puedo asegurar a la Directora Gracia que todos los esfuerzos que se han realizado no han sido en vano. Quisiera recordarles a todos, que en un principio, nadie ni en TSAB, ni fuera de ella, había reparado en los asesinatos de los científicos como obra de un mismo asesino… hasta que la Enforcer Testarossa lo plateó y su teoría se confirmó.-

-Hemos avanzado paso a paso, acercándonos sólidamente a nuestro objetivo, que es capturar a este asesino y detener las muertes, lo más pronto posible. La participación y la información que Zest Grangaitz nos proporcionará para ello es también estratégica.-

-De momento, no puedo revelar todos los detalles a personas no autorizadas,- por primera vez Hayate miró a Gaiz, -pero la Directora Gracia y la Almirante Harlaown tendrán un reporte detallado de mi parte y de la agente Testarossa sobre nuestros últimos descubrimientos.-

-Lo que sí puedo decir en este momento, es que entiendo la presión que el parlamento y las fuerzas armadas están ejerciendo sobre este caso, pero debo decirles que hay razones muy importantes para soportar la presión y manejar este caso adecuadamente.-

En la pantalla se mostraron las fotografía de Logan Alpine, su esposa e investigadora de las fuerza armadas, Dra. Megane Alpine y el Dr. Zest Grangaitz.

-El Dr. Grangaitz nos ha revelado que la pequeña Lutecia Alpine, desaparecida hace dos años, era su hija. El Dr. Grangaitz sostenía una relación…-

Hayate no pudo terminar la frase porque Regius Gaiz ya estaba vociferando fuera de control.

-¡Eso es una completa mentira! ¡No puedo creer que lleguen hasta este punto, de desprestigiar a la familia del parlamentario Alpine con tal de servir a sus fines!

-General Gaiz, retírese de esta reunión. De inmediato.- Carim se había levantado lentamente de su asiento.

-Directora Gracia, en verdad no puedo dar crédito a esta información que es a todas luces ¡FALSA!, y ¡mucho menos me imagino que la Coronel Yagami lo haya hecho! Grangaitz la está manipulando. En nuestra posición no podemos…-

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Nadie llamó, ni hubo ningún anuncio. No era necesario. El hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta podía hacer eso y más. Aunque rara vez se comportaba de forma autoritaria, TSAB era su reino y esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

-¿Qué es lo que "no podemos ", General Gaiz?-

El Almirante Gil Graham, Director General de TSAB estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-Almirante Graham, la Coronel Yagami está difundiendo información altamente delicada que además, es falsa. En TSAB no podemos hacer esas declaraciones a la ligera. Lo correcto en este caso, es que el caso de los asesinatos de los investigadores, sea manejado apropiadamente por la Sección Nueve.-

-¿Directora?,- preguntó Graham dirigiéndose a Carim.

-En estos momentos, le estaba ordenando al General Gaiz que se retirara de la junta. El General ha interrumpido a la Coronel Yagami tres veces ya durante su reporte. Considero que sus interrupciones solo entorpecen el proceso sin aportar valor al mismo. Debido al requerimiento de revisión del caso que presentó el General, recibirá una copia revisada del informe al terminar la junta…así como una amonestación por desacato.-

Carim ni siquiera se inmutó. Gaiz se había esmerado esta vez. Nadie, ni sus poderosos amigos conservadores podrían salvarlo del desprestigio después de semejantes muestras de desacato a la autoridad de su superior. Les gustara o no, Carim era su superior.

Graham miró a Gaiz, quién ya estaba preparándose para contraatacar.

-Almirante Graham, mi compromiso con TSAB me impide escuchar lo que he escuchado en esta reunión y permanecer impasible, yo tengo además el derecho…-

-General,- lo interrumpió Graham, -puede estar en desacuerdo y manifestarlo, pero las órdenes de un superior no se pasan por alto. Hay maneras de hacerlo y usted lo sabe. Asi que ahora, cumpla las ordenes y retírese. Será informado de lo pertinente. –

Gil estaba de pie mirando a Gaiz, quién trató una vez más de decir algo.

-Ahora General. Si no sale de esta junta de inmediato, lo arrestaré por desacato y obstrucción de una investigación oficial.-

Los ojos de Gaiz ardían pero tomó sus cosas y se enfiló a la salida.

-Necesitaré hablar con usted después General. Espere mi llamada.-

Gaiz musitó algo similar a "Como ordene," y salió sin mirar a nadie más.

-Tal vez te hayas tardado un poco en poner en orden al General Gaiz, Carim- dijo Graham mirando a la joven mujer.

Al parecer Gil Graham también había estado siguiendo la junta desde antes, remotamente. Todos en la sala lo sabían, todo dentro de TSAB estaba monitoreado, especialmente juntas como esa.

-Gaiz tiene conexiones poderosas Almirante, hubiera preferido no correrlo pero no me dejó otra opción. Casi parecía que eso era lo que quería. No quería darle el gusto.-

Por primera vez, Lindy intervino después de saludar propiamente a Graham. -Interesante punto, Carim. Regius no hace nada a la ligera. Es evidente que planea algo pero yo creo que si perdió el control más de lo aceptable en la reunión y eso no es bueno para nadie. –

Graham coincidía con Lindy, la actitud de Gaiz no era buena para nadie y tolerarla, solo les traería más complicaciones.

Graham se volvió hacia su protegida e hizo una seña hacia las imágenes en pantalla.

-Sin embargo, fuera de control o no, tenía razón en algo: Te estas metiendo en aguas muy peligrosas Hayate. Al Parlamento no le va a gustar esa información.-

-Desafortunadamente, es la verdad y lo hemos corroborado ya,- dijo Hayate. Ahora que estaban a solas podía transmitirles solo a ellos información codificada para que la vieran. Activando una función de encriptado especial, les transmitió de manera privada archivos que no estaban accesibles en la red de TSAB. Tuvieran o no topo, Hayate no correría más riesgos.

-Fate ha estado casi todo el día con Grangaitz. Si lo él le ha dicho es verdad, la "incomodidad" del Parlamento por los deslices de un hombre va a ser lo menor por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.-

Después de revisar rápidamente los archivos todos se miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Ahora entienden porque no podía dar esa información frente a Gaiz? Además quisiera solicitar un nivel de encriptación y clasificación especial para la investigación de ahora en adelante, de manera que solamente la Sección Seis y ustedes puedan tener acceso a ella.-

Gil se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente se sentó a la mesa de la sala de juntas.

-Llama a la Agente Testarossa, Hayate. Necesitamos que esté presente en esta reunión.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 27 Doceavo 19:00 hrs.**

Fate estaba sentada en la penumbra de su oficina, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Había tenido un día extremadamente largo. Y todavía no se veía cuando fuera a acabar.

Todavía se estremecía de recordar lo que Grangaitz le había dicho, se estremecía de repasar el informe forense final de la escena de la familia Segbrecht y leer lo que el asesino les había hecho; si, por primera vez tenían muchas pistas que seguir… ¡Pero a qué precio! Trece personas habían muerto. Trece. En una sola noche…no, en un par de horas.

Fate se estremecía de pensar que el hombre que había hecho eso le había dejado un mensaje y no solo eso, sino que de acuerdo a lo que Nanoha decía, estaba seguro que tenía un vínculo con ella. Nanoha, esa chica que la sacaba de balance y que hasta el momento, no se había equivocado en nada de lo que les había dicho.

Cuando Zest empezó a hablar de cosas que caían dentro del contexto de "clasificadas", Fate había salido del cubo y le había pedido a Nanoha que se fuera. La investigadora había hecho mucho, literalmente Zest no hubiera hablado (o al menos no tan pronto) si ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo; pero no podía escuchar lo que Zest estaba diciendo. Todavía tenía que explicar las acciones de Nanoha ante Hayate, y por mucho que su jefa tuviera en estima a la investigadora, su primera prioridad era proteger información clasificada. Nanoha no podía saber que Vivio era un ser humano artificial y mucho menos que su Gobierno había apoyado la experimentación con humanos.

Nanoha se había resistido y Fate, para variar, había tenido que ponerse inflexible y dura. Recordar la mirada dolida de la investigadora y la mirada (otra vez) de reproche de Zafira, le producía un intenso malestar que se sumaba a los demás que ya sentía.

Todas esas cosas y muchas más, rondaban la cabeza de Fate en esos momentos, pero el sentimiento que predominaba era que había fallado en muchas más formas de las que podía imaginar.

Una persona observaba a Fate desde afuera de su oficina. El área de la Sección Seis, generalmente un hervidero de actividad, estaba inusualmente vacía. Solo un par de chicos de Verossa y Griffith que procesaban la información más reciente en silencio abrumados después de tantas horas de trabajo; nada comparado a la actividad febril de esa zona cuando todos estaban ahí.

Desde su posición en la penumbra, Nanoha sentía que algo se rompía en su interior solo de ver a Fate, siempre fuerte y decidida, siempre segura y firme, abatida de esa forma. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que Grangaitz le había dicho al final pero Fate se veía…derrotada. Verla así le producía un nudo en la garganta y la hacía sentir completamente impotente.

Una familia más había sido asesinada y ellos habían sido incapaces de hacer nada. ¡Nada! Pese a todo lo que habían hecho, a todo lo que estaban haciendo, Fate no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser ese hombre. Sentía que ella tenía en sus manos el poder de resolver ese caso y pese a ello, se sentía tan lejos de poder lograrlo que casi gritaba de frustración. Casi con rugido, Fate se levantó en un solo movimiento y estrello su puño violentamente, contra la pared más cercana. Eso era tan inútil como todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, inútil para aliviar el dolor que sentía por dentro, completamente inútil como ella se sentía en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de dar un segundo golpe a la pared, cuando se sintió empujada.

-No!...Basta, Fate….- san…No hagas eso… por favor,- Nanoha la tenía agarrada de la chaqueta negra del uniforme, que de manera bastante poco característica, Fate tenía desabotonada y portaba descuidadamente; Nanoha la estaba empujando hacia su escritorio, lejos de la pared que Fate estaba golpeando. Fate la miro duramente, ¿qué diablos sabía esta chica de ella para decirle nada? Es más, ella ni siquiera debería estar ahí en primera lugar. Mucho menos debía verla en el estado en el que se encontraba, lo que menos quería de esa chica era su compasión.

Apartándose bruscamente de Nanoha y recomponiendo su chaqueta donde Nanoha la había jalado, le preguntó con idéntica brusquedad, -¿Qué haces aquí Takamachi-san? Me parece que te dije que retiraras cuando terminamos la entrevista…- Fate no pudo evitar detenerse en ese punto, y apretar la mandíbula y los puños para no volver a golpear algo.

-Lo sé,- dijo Nanoha acercándose nuevamente, pese a la clara advertencia que leía en los ojos de Fate. Acercarse era peligroso, pero no lo podía evitar. No soportaba ver los ojos atormentados de Fate y no hacer nada. –Pero quería esperarte…y ver si podía hacer algo…"

Nanoha dejo la frase suspendida, sin decir lo que realmente quería decir "por ti, quiero hacer algo por ti" y solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Fate con los ojos brillantes, Fate no soportó sostener esa mirada y desviando la cara hacía un lado, espetó:

-No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora Nanoha, debiste hacerme caso cuando te lo indique. Ahora puedes hacerlo y retirarte.-

Para su sorpresa Nanoha no se movió, por el contrario se acercó nuevamente a ella y todo el cuerpo de Fate se tensó al sentir una mano suave y cálida en su mejilla. No era la primera vez que Nanoha la tocaba, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía cargada con tanta emoción. Fate, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que esa mano cálida temblaba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le acomodaba el cabello suavemente detrás de la oreja. El corazón de Fate se saltó un latido cuando se volvió a mirar a Nanoha, y se encontró con unos ojos azules intensamente claros, como inundados de una gran emoción. Nanoha le sostenía la mirada sin vacilar, su mano temblaba de emoción pero su corazón no; aunque latía desbocadamente de estarse atreviendo a tocar a Fate de esa forma.

Cuando hablo su voz sonó también firme pero contenida, -Si puedo hacer algo, puedo estar contigo en estos momentos.-

La respiración de Fate estaba acelerada, entrecortada con demasiadas emociones para su propio bien, sentirse inútil para atrapar a ese monstruo, sentirse vulnerable como cuando era una niña y lo había perdido todo, sentirse increíblemente necesitada del consuelo que esta chica le estaba ofreciendo pero que ella estaba segura que no merecía y turbada por lo cerca que Nanoha se encontraba de ella. Tantas emociones la sobrepasaban, asi que hizo lo único que creía que podía permitirse hacer en esos momentos: alejarse.

-No necesito que estés conmigo, ni tú, ni nadie...-

Pero Nanoha no se amedrentó, ni por el tono ni por lo insensible de la frase. No era Fate la que hablaba, sino su dolor, así que no dejaría que Fate la alejara tan fácilmente esta vez; esta vez no cedería asi que volvió a detener a Fate por la chaqueta para evitar se alejara como pretendía.

-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. Lo he visto, veo tu dolor. Lo vi desde la primera noche que te conocí… Y desde ese momento me he preguntado qué es lo causa esa inmensa tristeza, ese dolor y desde ese día…- Nanoha se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se encontró a Fate mirándola con furia.

Esta vez fue Fate la que la tocó. Tomándola de las muñecas, Fate literalmente arrastró a Nanoha empujándola con fuerza contra la pared que antes golpeaba, casi gritándole.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

Una parte de Fate sabía que estaba lastimando a la chica, pero no podía contenerse. Nadie podía ver ese dolor en ella y hacerlo de manera tan evidente, nadie debía decirle lo que esa chica le decía. Nadie debía ofrecerle lo que esta chica le ofrecía porque Fate no podía permitirse tomarlo y era demasiado doloroso tenerlo ahí, frente a ella.

Nanoha estaba literalmente, estrujada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Fate, podía sentir sus piernas restringiéndola y sus muñecas ardiendo donde Fate la estaba apretando, podía sentir todo su cuerpo ardiendo de repente por la cercanía de la rubia. Nunca habían estado asi de cerca, nunca le había hablado nunca de esa manera, nunca la había tocado de esa manera; pese a violencia de las palabras y los actos, Nanoha no iba a ceder; esta vez no dejaría que Fate la alejara otra vez.

-No, no sé nada de ti,- dijo con la respiración entrecortada, -déjame acercarme, déjame saber… de ti-

Durante todo ese intercambio, no había dejado de mirar fijamente a Fate, ni un solo momento. Fate no podía soportarlo, sentía que algo se resquebrajaba en su interior bajo la mirada de esa chica. Ese azul, como el cielo despejado, claro y límpido, sin una sola nube, la invitaba a perderse en él, pero eso era algo que Fate no podía hacer.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Nanoha?- dijo en un siseo, con los dientes apretados y si es posible, estrujándola aún más. Quería apartarla, quería lastimarla…pero también…, quería besarla. Había deseado besarla con todo su ser desde esa maldita noche de la cena con Hayate y ese deseo no había menguado un ápice dentro de ella pese a todos sus razonamientos y esfuerzos racionales. Si eso fuera posible, se podía decir que se incrementaba cada vez que la miraba.

Sin dejar de mirarla y sin perder la firmeza en su mirada, Nanoha hizo un esfuerzo para mover su mano y volver a acariciar la mejilla de Fate, -Quisiera… arrancar esa tristeza de tu mirada… Fate.-

Con cada palabra, el agarre de Fate en sus muñecas se aflojó, separándose de Nanoha un poco, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la pelirroja pudiera moverse y tocar la cara y el pecho de Fate; acercándose otra vez , como si su cuerpo no pudiera estar lejos del de Fate.

Las palabras y la mirada de Nanoha tenían tal intensidad que Fate casi sintió que su corazón se paraba en ese instante. No podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules y de esos labios. No había ningún otro sonido en la habitación más que sus respiraciones entrecortadas; Fate había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para alejar a esa chica de ella pero ahí estaba cada vez, acercándose y acercándose, una y otra vez a ella hasta que Fate sintió como las últimas gotas de autocontrol se desvanecían en azul.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el cuerpo de Nanoha estaba estrechamente abrazado al suyo, mientras Fate la besaba apasionadamente, casi con la misma furia con la que la estrujaba antes contra la pared, ahora la estaba estrechando contra su cuerpo para que no quedara ni un milímetro de aire en medio de ellas. En medio de la bruma de la pasión que la consumía, sentía unas manos suaves y cálidas acariciando su cuello y enredándose en su cabello, sentía como los labios que estaba reclamando le respondían con idéntica intensidad, abriéndose para ella gustosos, anhelantes.

Escucho gemir a Nanoha en su beso cuando su manos bajaron por sus costados para tomarla firmemente por las caderas, atrayendo su pelvis aún más hacia ella hasta que la pierna de Fate quedó íntimamente posicionada en medio de las de la pelirroja.

Nanoha, sintiendo los labios de Fate moviéndose sobre los de ella y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, echó los brazos al cuello de la agente aferrándose a ella y se olvidó de todo.

Fate escuchó golpes a lo a lejos, golpes que fueron haciéndose más fuertes e insistentes hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta _realmente_ de lo que estaba haciendo… y en dónde.

Se apartó tan rápidamente de Nanoha que ésta tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, ambas respirando entrecortadamente. Fue hasta ese momento que Nanoha recordó también donde estaban y ambas se encontraron con la mirada serena e impasible de Signum mirándolas desde la puerta; como si ella y Fate hubieran estado tranquilamente hablando del clima y no besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

-Fate,- dijo Signum a una Fate ruborizada hasta las orejas, -Hayate está en una reunión en la Dirección General. Gil Graham esta con ellos y te llama.-

-Gr…Graham?, Es decir…¿El Almirante Graham me…llama?-

-Eso fue lo que dije… y Hayate también dijo que te apresuraras.-

Antes de salir de su oficina, Fate lanzó una breve mirada a Nanoha, quién estaba todavía apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con la cara extremadamente roja. Fate trató de decir algo pero nada llegaba a su mente, ¿Qué podría decir que tuviera sentido después de lo que había hecho?

-Fate,- la llamó Signum nuevamente, pero al menos ahora parecía un poco apenada de apurar a Fate.

Fate salió siguiendo a Signum con un nudo en el estómago y las manos sudando. Durante el camino hacia la dirección general, se arregló el uniforme y el cabello. Ya frente a la puerta, estaba dudando si preguntarle a Signum como se veía. Su subordinada la había visto besando a Nanoha, en la oficina, en un momento extremadamente álgido de la investigación que tenían entre manos. Y no había sido un beso simple y casto. Casi temía lo que Signum le fuera a decir.

Pero lo que le dijo fue lo que menos esperaba.

-Estás bien,- le dijo Signum acomodándole un poco la chaqueta. –Lo hemos hecho bien, solo diles lo que sabemos y de lo que estás segura. No te juzgues antes de tiempo Testarossa, eres un juez muy inflexible contigo misma…confía en ti y todo saldrá bien. El día está por terminar así que solo esfuérzate un poco más, ¿sí? Todos estaremos aquí para apoyarte en lo que se decida.-

Fate estaba boquiabierta y sin palabras.

-Ahora ve,- dijo Signum, tocando a la imponente puerta de la sala de juntas sin dar tiempo a Fate de decir nada más.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Dirección General de Unidades Especiales de la División Táctica de TSAB. Día 27 Doceavo Mes. 21:00 hrs.**

Durante más de dos horas, Fate explico a detalle lo que Grangaitz le había dicho y gracias a la experta ayuda de Rein, pudo proyectar algunos fragmentos de sus larguísimas sesiones con Zest:

_-Durante varios años, Megane y yo tuvimos una relación…clandestina, se podría decir. Ella llevaba casada muchos años con el político Logan Alpine, quien en ese entonces estaba consolidando su "brillante" carrera como parlamentario. Aunque ellos ya no se amaban, Megane tenía que quedarse junto a él. Logan…tenía cierta…"afición" por chicos jóvenes que Megane, eventualmente descubrió. Era simple, Megane necesitaba a Logan y viceversa….-_

_-Megane se embarazó de Lutecia un año después de iniciar nuestra relación y después de cuatro trabajando en proyectos clasificados para el ejército. Ella decidió tener al bebé y yo jamás me arrepentí….Nunca le dijimos a Lutecia que yo era su padre...-_

_-Cuando Lutecia desapareció, yo…algo se rompió en mi interior... Nadie hacía nada, nadie tenía respuestas. Megane cambió también... Ella estaba destrozada…Yo me puse a buscar por mi cuenta las respuestas que nadie me daba..._

_-Las diferentes pistas que fui encontrando me llevaban al mismo lugar: Scaglietti… Aquí está todo lo que he encontrado al respecto... _

_-Otra vez, nadie hizo nada. O más bien, hicieron…desaparecieron la información. Limpiaron los registros que en mayor o menor grado pudieran incriminar a Scaglietti. ¿Sabía Agente Testarossa que hubo varias denuncias hacia el "Doctor" por acoso y hostigamiento de menores? Nadie les dio seguimiento y todas, TODAS fueron disminuidas y finalmente, cerradas…-_

_-Dejé de tratar que las autoridades hicieran algo y pretendí seguir atento a mi trabajo de investigación, pero en realidad empecé a investigar y a seguir a Scaglietti…-_

_-Megane no estaba de acuerdo, no podía creer que Scaglietti fuera el terrible…monstruo, que se había llevado a nuestra hija…nos distanciamos…la investigación sobre Lutecia no avanzaba pero aun así Megane no me escuchaba…_

_-Yo dejé todo, "desaparecí" de la vida pública, dejé de hacer investigación y me dediqué por completo a buscar respuestas sobre el paradero de Lutecia y sobre Jail Scaglietti…_

_-Hasta que ella, Megane…fue asesinada…, aun ahora no sé si ambas cosas están relacionadas. Vi que TSAB protegía a mis antiguos colegas, investigue y vi que varios han muerto, asesinados también…._

_- Por eso, estaba cerca de la casa de la familia Yazawa… Ah!... sí, Agente Testarossa, sé que fue ahí donde me identificaron. La señora que deseaba fumigar su casa para los insectos, ¿verdad?... No se puede prever todo…_

Fate y Hayate les explicaron que habían corroborado la información de Grangaitz y en efecto, las muestras de ADN en el archivo de Lutecia Alpine concordaban con el hecho de que fuera hija de Zest y no de Logan.

Las preguntas inevitables que surgían eran ¿porque la Sección Nueve que llevaba el caso no había reportado nada? ¿No lo sabían? (en cuyo caso, ¿Quién era realmente el incompetente?) o si lo sabían ¿porque habían decidido no comunicarlo? ¿Por qué no habían avanzado en la investigación?

Regius Gaiz se quejaba porque veinte días habían pasado sin resultados en el caso del asesino en serie de investigadores pero él tenía más de dos años sin resultados en el caso de Lutecia. Nada de eso olía bien para Fate y Hayate.

Más aun considerando que alguien definitivamente había dado información sobre el operativo de captura de Zest Grangaitz a los Huckebein. Ellos sabían que TSAB iba a estar ahí y hasta conocían el plano de ubicaciones de los efectivos. La posición y el momento elegidos para atacar a Grangaitz no fueron casualidad. Solamente alguien que tuviera acceso de alto nivel a los sistemas de TSAB podía ver esa información. Hayate no podía ver las operaciones de las Secciones Siete, Ocho y Nueve, pero ellos SI podían ver las suyas.

Gil Graham estaba mortalmente serio después de que Hayate y Fate terminaron su exposición.

-Lo que están planteando es extremadamente grave, Coronel Yagami, Enforcer Testarossa.-

-Lo sabemos Almirante,- contestó Hayate,- Y no queremos apresurarnos a hacer ningún juicio, solo ponemos los hechos sobre la mesa. Independientemente de la gravedad de los hechos relacionados con Scaglietti y la familia Alpine, tenemos una filtración y tenemos que contenerla. Es prioritario para resolver el caso. En el inter que determinamos la fuente y propósito de la filtración, debemos protegernos.-

-Scaglietti ha sido un contratista para las fuerzas armadas durante más de veinte años,- Lindy estaba considerando las implicaciones y ramificaciones que ese hecho tendría sobre el caso.

-Lo cual hace más significativo lo que el Dr. Grangaitz comenta, Almirante,- dijo Fate mirando a su madre adoptiva. –Grangaitz nos ha mostrado los registros borrados, lo que alcanzó a rescatar antes que desaparecieran. Shari, Alto y Lucino han hecho búsquedas extensivas, pero con la autorización de seguridad que tenemos, aún no hemos podido encontrar nada.-

-Entiendo,- murmuró Graham. Era una jugada extremadamente riesgosa y se preguntaba si esas dos jóvenes podrían llevarla a cabo.

-Hay algo más Señor,- dijo Fate dirigiéndose a Graham.

-Por primera vez tenemos una serie de pistas físicas de la última escena del crimen, estamos ahora siguiéndolas y muy seguramente pueden acercarnos a un sospechoso. Necesitamos que esa información sea clasificada también. No podemos correr ningún riesgo.-

-¿Hay algo más relevante de lo habitual?- quiso saber Graham extrañado por la solicitud.

-Sí, Almirante. Desde el primer momento nos intrigó que el asesino pudiera cometer… las atrocidades que hemos visto en las victimas sin que nadie, vecinos o personas pasando por la calle, lo notaran. En todas las pruebas toxicológicas jamás se encontró droga alguna. Esta vez, debido al incremento en la seguridad, llegamos a la escena muy rápido. El forense estima que no había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que llegamos y el momento que los Segbrecht, fallecieron…-

-El muy maldito,- musitó Chrono por lo bajo.

-Sí, estuvimos muy cerca de él. Esta vez, Shamal encontró trazos de una sustancia en los cuerpos de las personas, todos ellos la tenían. Todavía no sabemos que es, pero Shamal indica que es una apotoxina que se integra al organismo, cuando la encontró empezaba a desaparecer y pero afortunadamente todavía pudo aislarla. Media hora después había desaparecido por completo de los cuerpos, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí,- terminó Fate.

- Si identificamos la sustancia y de donde viene, tendremos a nuestro culpable,- dijo Lindy mirando a Fate y Hayate con orgullo.

-Exacto Almirante, Shamal está trabajando con el laboratorio pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber de esta pista. Discúlpenme, pero mucho menos, el General Gaiz,- dijo Hayate mirando a su tutor. Solamente él podría dar esa autorización.

-También necesitaremos que Zest Grangaitz esté bajo nuestra custodia Almirante. Él no es un acusado como lo querido plantear el General Gaiz, después de lo que ha pasado casi deberíamos darle el estatus de testigo protegido.-

Gil Graham sabía que lo que le estaban pidiendo era extremadamente riesgoso. Gaiz ya estaría moviendo sus hilos políticos y seguramente pronto sentiría la presión.

Mirando a su protegida, veía a una joven mujer, decidida, profesional y extremadamente inteligente. Él sabía de lo que ella era capaz. Los rumores de nepotismo asociados a su relación eran completamente injustificados lo cual hacía la situación aún más injusta para Hayate. Ella había llegado donde estaba gracias a su esfuerzo, no gracias a él. Y de la misma forma, un error por insignificante que fuera, podía hacer que Hayate y Fate lo perdieran todo.

La decisión final sin embargo, no dependía solo de esas chicas sino de sus superiores inmediatos.

-¿Qué opinan la Directora Gracia y la Almirante Harlaown al respecto de las solicitudes de la Sección Seis?-

Lindy y Carim se miraron. Lindy le indicó a Carim que respondiera primero.

-Considero que la Coronel Yagami y la Enforcer Testarossa tienen razón. No podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. Por mi parte, yo autorizo un nivel de clasificación independiente de este caso. Sin embargo, deben mantenernos al tanto cada tres horas del avance del caso, y cada hora si algo relevante surgiera.-

-Coincido con la Directora Carim,- dijo Lindy mirando a Fate y a Hayate, -deben ser extremadamente cuidadosas, si el enemigo está en casa su papel será aún más delicado. No pueden entrar en una confrontación directa con Regius Gaiz. Por tanto, Zest Grangaitz estará bajo custodia de la División de Operaciones al mando del Almirante Chrono Harlaown. A partir de este momento, él y su equipo estarían asignados en apoyo a la Sección Seis para esa tarea, si usted está de acuerdo Almirante Graham.-

Graham asintió apreciativamente. Tal vez solas Hayate y Fate la tendrían muy difícil, pero con Carim, Lindy y Chrono tendrían el soporte suficiente.

-De acuerdo. Acciones autorizadas.-

Todos se levantaban para salir de la junta, cuando Graham los llamó nuevamente.

-Cuentan con todo mi apoyo, Hayate, Fate; pero no tenemos tiempo ilimitado. Necesitaré argumentos para sustentar esta decisión pronto. No me hagan quedar mal.

* * *

Las palabras de Gil Graham todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Fate mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento para tomar su coche. Signum y principalmente Shamal habían insistido en que debía descansar esa noche. Aunque no diera muestras de ello, tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, superficial y lo que fuera, pero debía descansar. Shamal lo había ordenado y había amenazado a Fate con llegar hasta la Almirante Lindy si rehusaba.

Fate aceptó. Ya bastante había tenido con el pequeño regaño que su madre y su hermano le dieron después de la junta cuando vieron la banda que tenía en la cabeza y preguntaron los detalles. Fate tuvo que darlos porque Lindy amenazaba con llamar a Shamal para que la doctora en persona se los diera. Prefirió hacerlo personalmente. De todas maneras sabía que Lindy lo corroboraría con Shamal a la primera oportunidad.

También tuvo que comprometerse a visitar a sus padres fuera del trabajo, tal vez incluso pasar el fin de semana con ellos y dejar que su madre la consintiera. Todo eso, lo dijo Lindy mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Fate y le hablaba como si tuviera cinco años. Fate se ruborizó muchísimo ya que cerca del grupo familiar estaban la Directora Carim y Hayate hablando y Fate estaba segura que habían escuchado. Hayate la molestaría dos semanas seguidas con eso.

Sin embargo, recordar el abrazo de su madre y su hermano, asi como la calidez de sus palabras incluso en medio del amoroso regaño, la hizo sonreír. Realmente los extrañaba a veces. Aunque no estuvieran relacionados por sangre, siempre la habían hecho sentir de la familia. Eran su familia y Fate lamentaba alejarlos a ellos también de su vida.

Pensando en todas aquellas personas a quienes alejaba de si, se encontró de pronto mirando a una pelirroja recargada sobre su deportivo negro y tragó nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor.

-Te fuiste de la oficina sin decir nada y yo…pensé que debíamos hablar,- dijo Nanoha antes que Fate le preguntara algo.

-Err…yo…no sé si este sea el mejor momento, Nanoha.-

-¿Cuándo entonces?,- preguntó Nanoha impasible.

-No lo sé,…lo que pasó, fue…,- Acercándose a ella, Nanoha puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Fate para silenciarla. No era una conversación que quisiera tener en el estacionamiento de la oficina.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado y hablamos Fate? Yo…creo que sería realmente importante que lo hiciéramos.-

-Fue solo un beso Nanoha, por favor,- lo que menos quería Fate era ir a otro lado ...y menos aun estar a solas con Nanoha. O más bien, lo deseaba demasiado para que fuera seguro hacerlo. –Lo siento, ¿ok? no debí haberlo hecho…yo…-

-No quiero tus disculpas Fate Testarossa,- Nanoha estaba empezando a enojarse por esa actitud de Fate,- Yo estaba ahí ¿recuerdas? Yo sentí…-

Nanoha se detuvo. No caería en esa treta de Fate.

-No quisiera hablar aquí Fate, vayamos a otro lado…por favor,- era difícil resistir la mirada de Nanoha mientras le pedía eso.

-Ok,- cedió Fate finalmente, -Te llevare a tu casa y hablaremos en el camino.-

Fate se adelantó para abrir la puerta del auto pero Nanoha no se movió.

-No,-

-¿No?, no qué Nanoha.-

-No podemos ir a mi casa. Mis compañeras estarán ahí y no…podremos hablar cómodamente.- Nanoha reunió todo su valor y poder de convencimiento para preguntar, - ¿Vamos a tu casa?-

Fate sintió que la boca se le secaba y el piso se abría bajo sus pies. Bajo ningún motivo podía llevar a esa chica a su casa, sería más de lo que podría controlar. Lo sabía, ya la había besado y su cuerpo guardaba una memoria candente de ese beso.

-¿Siempre te vas tan rápido con la primera persona que te besa?-

Fate lamentó esa frase no bien la hubo terminado. Había sido ofensivo y había herido a Nanoha más de lo podía imaginar. Lo veía en sus ojos y en las lágrimas que estaban conteniendo.

Nanoha se apartó y empezó a caminar alejándose rápidamente Fate. No podía dejar que ella viera las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Había sido una estúpida al quedarse a esperarla. Más que estúpida. Se estaba portando como una adolescente a la que hubieran besado por primera vez persiguiendo a Fate de esa manera, literalmente ofreciéndose. No era eso lo que había pretendido pero en el fondo sabía que sí, que deseaba que lo que pasó en la oficina de Fate pasara nuevamente, y que no tuvieran que detenerse.

Sintió que la sujetaban por la muñeca, deteniéndola. Trató de zafarse pero no pudo. Así que se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacía Fate.

-Lo siento Nanoha, no debí decir eso…yo…, soy una idiota.-

-Finalmente lo reconoces,- dijo Nanoha sin mirarla.

-Escucha Nanoha,- dijo Fate moviéndose para quedar frente a la pelirroja aunque esta se rehusaba a mirarla, -Hay una razón…yo no quiero, no,... más bien, no puedo llevarte a mi casa porque… porque me gustas demasiado y si estoy a solas contigo, no se…no sé si pueda contenerme.-

Fate estaba completamente roja después de decir eso. Había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad decir esas palabras pero era necesario. Se había equivocado y había lastimado mucho a Nanoha. Le debía al menos, la verdad.

-Tal vez no quiera que te contengas.-

Fate se paralizó escuchando las palabras de Nanoha, hasta que después de unos segundos pudo levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules muy brillantes. No había la mas mínima duda en ellos.

-No puedo Nanoha… no puedo ofrecerte nada.-

-No espero nada… Fate. Te lo dije antes, solo déjame… acercarme a ti,- le dijo Nanoha acariciando la mejilla de Fate.

Sin decir más, Fate guió a Nanoha hasta su auto y condujo lo más rápido posible hasta su apartamento. Por primera vez, el trayecto de quince minutos hasta su casa, se le hizo eterno.

X

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy chicos…

Ok, ok, me imagino que "tal vez" el punto de cambio de capitulo haya sido un poco frustrante, pero piensen que disfrutaran MUCHO del próximo capítulo. Es más, si nos dejan muchas reviews, trataremos de publicarlo mas pronto !


	11. Podría morir en tus brazos esta noche

El sexo no seguro, no es recomendable chicos y chicas; sin embargo para un fic el sexo seguro tal vez sería aburrido. Por favor, no intenten hacer lo que Nanoha y Fate harán en este capítulo sin protección :O!

Y bueno, si después de ver el título del capítulo de hoy, no saben cuál es el soundtrack de hoy… pues no saben de lo que se están perdiendo!

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 11. Podría morir en tus brazos esta noche…**

_X_**  
**

**_"De los deseos mas profundos frecuentemente viene el odio mas mortal."_**

**_Sócrates._**

_X_

**Suburbios de Midchilda. Día 27 Doceavo 22:00 hrs.**

El apartamento de Fate no era en absoluto como Nanoha se lo había imaginado. Después de ver su oficina, Nanoha pensaba que su casa sería igual… poco expresiva, pero era todo lo contrario.

Fate no vivía en un moderno y lujoso edificio como ella. Vivía relativamente cerca de la oficina pero en un suburbio antiguo y un poco…bohemio. El edificio de Fate también era antiguo, recientemente remodelado pero…viejo de todas formas. La agente vivía en el último piso, en lo que se podría considerar el "penthouse" aunque en realidad era uno de esos apartamentos tipo loft donde no hay paredes y todos los espacios están integrados. La estancia, la cocina…la recamara. Para alguien como Fate tan extremadamente reservada, era una clara indicación de que vivía sola, le gustaba la amplitud y odiaba las paredes. Los pisos de madera le daban un aire cálido pese al estilo industrial del resto de la estructura. Nanoha pudo ver el estilo del departamento cuando Fate recién que entraron, esta encendió las luces. Al igual que en su oficina, el departamento no tenía mucho mobiliario, solo el indispensable. Un par de sofás, una mesa… su cama en una de las esquinas. Eso sí, muchas ventanas.

Aunque en realidad lo que menos le interesaba a Nanoha en ese momento era el estilo arquitectónico y las tendencias en la decoración…

Durante todo el trayecto, no habían hablado, no se habían mirado y no se habían tocado. Como si el peso de lo que habían dicho en el estacionamiento de la oficina hubiera caído repentinamente sobre ellas.

Lentamente, Nanoha se acercó a una de las lámparas de la estancia y la encendió, para después apagar las otras luces que Fate había encendido. Ya había notado que ha Fate le gustaba más la iluminación tenue e indirecta. Y en este caso, ella la prefería también. Después de apagar las luces se volvió y se acercó a Fate hasta quedar a dos centímetros de distancia de ella.

Fate sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho solo de ver a Nanoha acercándose a ella, la pelirroja ya no estaba disimulando el deseo en la mirada y… no es que pudiera tampoco. Nanoha ya había dado el primer paso, asi que lentamente, Fate se inclinó para rozar los labios de Nanoha con los suyos.

A diferencia del beso en su oficina que había sido como una marea desbordada, esta vez Fate saboreó los labios de Nanoha suavemente, tomándola de cintura para acercarla a ella hasta que sus pelvis se tocaron. Fate quería hacerlo lentamente, quería controlar la intensidad de las sensaciones que se encendieron tan pronto empezó a besar a Nanoha pero sus planes se disolvieron en la pasión con que la otra le correspondió.

Tan pronto como Fate rozó sus labios, estos se entreabrieron y sus manos subieron para tomar el rostro de Fate y besarla como había deseado hacerlo desde…días antes!…Dioses, se moría porque Fate la tocara y la estrujara apasionadamente como había hecho antes en la oficina. Quería ver el verdadero rostro de la pasión en Fate, quería verla desnuda de todas las formas posibles.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Contagiada por la pasión de Nanoha, Fate estrechó su abrazo en la pelirroja y profundizó el beso hasta tuvo que separarse respirando agitadamente. Busco con su mirada la de Nanoha aun insegura, pero esta no la dejó dudar más.

Nanoha aferró la chaqueta del uniforme de Fate y la jaló para besarla otra vez, pegándose al cuerpo de la rubia todo lo que podía. Las manos de Fate se deslizaron por los costados de Nanoha y se detuvieron en sus glúteos posesivamente, atrayéndola hacía si y presionando la parte baja de sus cuerpos aún más mientras devoraba sus labios lentamente pero con idéntica posesividad.

La posición de las manos de Fate la hizo enrojecer y sintió el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, pero igual así ruborizada y acalorada estaba deshaciendo apresuradamente los botones de la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme de la agente; ansiaba ver y tocar la piel que estaba debajo de esa (ahora) estorbosa ropa; solo se detuvo cuando tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros de Fate porque sus labios había dejado los suyos para deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus manos subían para acariciar la curva de sus senos y después, llenarse con ellos. Nanoha no supo en qué momento se movieron del centro de la estancia y su trasero quedo apoyado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás de Fate, pero pronto sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso ya que Fate había levantado su piernas para quedar en medio de ellas. Respirando entrecortadamente, siguiendo la urgencia que crecía en su interior Nanoha apretó la cintura de Fate con sus muslos, sus pantorrillas se cruzaron para abrazarla y apretarse contra ella. Las manos de Fate no se detenían tampoco, la rubia la sostenía firmemente por la espalda mientras besaba la piel recién expuesta de su pecho y entre sus senos.

Nanoha nunca se había sentido tan excitada, tan rápido…nunca se había sentido de esa forma, nunca había deseado tanto que la tocaran de la forma en que Fate lo estaba haciendo y nunca, había deseado tocar a alguien de la forma en que deseaba tocar a Fate.

Su cuerpo deseaba que Fate la tomara en ese mismo momento; sin embargo una parte de su ser no quería que Fate le hiciera el amor en el sofá de su sala y por lo que sentía, Fate estaba a punto de perder el control…y ella también.

Casi como si leyera su mente, en ese momento Fate se separó un poco de ella y la miró. En los ojos de Fate vio reflejada su propia pasión y no se demoró un segundo de dejar que la guiara hasta su cama en medio de besos apasionados, mientras literalmente le arrancaba la ropa a la agente; ese uniforme que le parecía le quedaba tan fantástico a Fate era realmente difícil de quitar en esa situación.

Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, la rubia todavía tenía el bra y los pantalones, desabrochados, pero en su sitio cuando llegaron a la cama y Fate la recostó para después colocarse sobre ella. Mientras se besaban, sus piernas se entrelazaron y fue hasta que Fate abrió por completo la blusa de Nanoha que dejó sus labios para bajar a pecho; en medio de su deseo, ni siquiera desabrochó el sostén de la pelirroja sino que lo levantó para liberar sus senos y capturarlos con sus labios mientras su manos acariciaban sus costados y su torso.

Nanoha escuchó sus propios gemidos casi como si no le pertenecieran, su cuerpo se arqueaba con voluntad propia contra la rubia y sus piernas se enganchaban con las de Fate. Ya no soportaba que hubiera más barreras entre ellas, necesitaba sentir la piel de Fate en la suya.

Incorporándose un poco, desabrochó su sostén para después remover el de Fate y quedarse inmóvil unos segundos contemplando los senos de la rubia que se exponían por primera vez ante ella. Ahora fue su turno de escuchar gemir a Fate cuando sus manos subieron para acariciarlos y sus labios descendieron para besarlos; el sonido de la voz ronca de Fate y su cuerpo estremeciéndose con sus caricias estaba resultando muy agradable para Nanoha, definitivamente algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

Y al parecer también fue demasiado para el autocontrol de Fate, porque después de esas atenciones ya no se demoró más en remover la ropa de Nanoha hasta que sus bragas fueron la última barrera para que la agente pudiera disfrutar en su totalidad de la desnudez de la otra. Y con esa última prenda, Fate se tomó su tiempo… depositando besos húmedos en el abdomen de Nanoha y en sus muslos mientras sus dedos se movían como plumas sobre su piel, cuando esos dedos finalmente tocaron el centro de placer de Nanoha alternando toques suaves con toques más intensos, esta tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar; sus caderas se elevaron para incrementar el contacto y sus abrazos se aferraron a la espalda de Fate entre jadeos.

-Fate…por… favor,- Nanoha temía terminar antes de que hubieran empezado; su cuerpo y ese lugar entre sus piernas que Fate estaba acariciando, ardían y ella se derretía en el proceso.

Fate se detuvo para mirarla; ver a esa diosa de fuego en jadeando de placer en _su_ cama era suficiente para que su propia excitación se disparara; pero solo hasta que Nanoha le devolvió la mirada y Fate se perdió en ese azul tormentoso, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, Fate llevo sus manos a la última prenda y la deslizó muy despacio por las caderas y las piernas de Nanoha revelando la humedad que la esperaba.

Después apartó las piernas de Nanoha muy despacio para detenerse y mirar la flor que haría suya.

-No…hagas eso Fate-chan…no….me mires así,- jadeó Nanoha completamente avergonzada de que Fate viera lo mojada que estaba.

-Muy bien,- dijo Fate con una sonrisa casi diabólica mientras bajaba lentamente y para cubrir con su boca el sexo de Nanoha, quién esta vez ya no pudo contener más los gritos de placer mientras la lengua y los labios de Fate la exploraban.

Sus pantorrillas estaban la espalda de Fate mientras su propia espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se movían para seguir el ritmo que marcaban los movimientos de Fate, su boca la estaba devorando. Nanoha se contorsionaba, estrujando las sabanas de la cama de Fate; sentía muy a su pesar, como se acercaba inexorablemente al borde del placer. Cuando los dedos de Fate se unieron a sus labios y la penetraron lenta y profundamente, el orgasmo que había tratado de contener estalló en sus entrañas. Fate sintió la convulsión de Nanoha pero no dejó de moverse, doblando los dedos que tenía en su interior para estimular _ese_ punto en particular mientras su boca capturaba y succionaba el clítoris de Nanoha hasta que oleadas de placer incrementadas se sumaron a las anteriores. Nanoha gritaba el nombre de Fate mientras se arqueaba y se estremecía varias veces antes de caer, rendida y jadeando entrecortadamente en la cama.

La boca de Fate soltó a su presa pero sus dedos permanecieron mientras cubría la zona de pequeños besos, cortos y reconfortantes para después subir y acodarse sobre Nanoha para besarla en el pecho, en el cuello y finalmente, en los labios.

Nanoha sintió su sabor en los labios de Fate y estaba todavía muy consciente de la posición de la mano de ésta en su sexo que todavía palpitaba después del clímax. De su clímax, porque repentinamente tomó conciencia que la única que había tenido un orgasmo era ella, sin embargo de momento, lo único que podía hacer era estrechar a Fate en sus brazos mientras la rubia la besaba lento pero cada vez más profundo.

La respiración de Fate se fue haciendo cada vez más acelerada mientras la besaba, Nanoha podía sentir el retumbar del corazón de Fate en su pecho y su propio corazón se aceleró otra vez. Conforme su respiración se aceleraba, se preguntó si podría resistir otro orgasmo así tan pronto.

Sin poder contenerse más, Fate extrajo sus dedos lentamente para después mirarlos, temblorosos por el esfuerzo y cubiertos de la esencia del interior Nanoha; ella gimió otra vez al sentirlos deslizándose fuera de ella y contuvo el aliento al ver a Fate lamiéndolos.

-Me encanta como sabes,- le dijo Fate mirándola con lujuria.

Nanoha se movió debajo de ella y su muslo entre las piernas de Fate rozó el sexo húmedo de ésta, provocándola.

-Y yo no puedo esperar a probarte,- le dijo con idéntico sentimiento.

Por toda respuesta, Fate la tomó por las caderas para jalarla hacía si y levantando una de las piernas de Nanoha hacia su costado, se acopló con ella para que sus sexos se unieran. Nanoha escuchó a Fate jadear con el íntimo contacto y sintió su clítoris erecto rozando sus labios. Con la respiración entrecortada, sintió como Fate empezaba a embestirla con movimientos lentos y largos, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco conforme se acercaba al clímax; Nanoha se aferró a los brazos de Fate para sostenerse ya que sentía que iba a caer irremediablemente en otro orgasmo muy pronto con ese contacto.

Fate sintió el orgasmo bullir desde su centro con cada movimiento más y más rápido, hasta lo sintió extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, sus movimientos se hicieron erráticos pero se esforzó en continuar moviéndose entre gemidos de placer hasta que escuchó gritar a Nanoha otra vez mientras la estrechaba y sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de su espalda.

Rendida y sudorosa se apoyó sobre Nanoha sin romper el contacto de sus sexos, su corazón latía desbocado y un corazón con vida propia latía ahí abajo donde sus centros se tocaban. Estuvieron así un rato, solo respirando el aroma de la otra y recuperándose.

Después de unos minutos, Fate trató de separarse pero Nanoha la detuvo.

-Todavía no,- le susurró la chica pelirroja entre sus brazos, -Me gusta…sentirte,- admitió sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba por el esfuerzo y el orgasmo.

Fate se movió un poco, solo lo suficiente para acomodarse sin romper el contacto y besarla tiernamente…esta vez. Volvería a besarla de la "otra forma" más adelante, pero ahora estaba más que bien así.

Eventualmente se separaron y se quedaron tendidas, desnudas una junto a la otra sobre las sábanas. Nanoha se sentía terriblemente sensual de yacer asi al lado de Fate, especialmente cuando ésta todavía la miraba con deseo aun después de la sesión que habían tenido.

Fate, en efecto todavía miraba a Nanoha preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Supuestamente habían ido a su casa "a hablar" y eso era lo que menos habían hecho. (Aunque sus cuerpos habían hablado bastante entre ellos, había que reconocerlo). Fate estaba considerando si molestar a la pelirroja un poco con eso cuando la sintió acercarse y abrazarla, depositando pequeños besos en su pecho y sus hombros.

-Pensé que no te podrías ver mejor que con tu uniforme de Enforcer pero Fate-chan es realmente mucho más hermosa así…al natural.-

Fate se ruborizó y sonrió.

Sin embargo, una parte de su interior estaba preocupada por la repentina cercanía de Nanoha. No quería lastimar a la chica de ninguna manera pero tampoco quería que…se ilusionara demasiado con ella. Pese a lo que Nanoha le había dicho antes en el estacionamiento, Fate la había sentido perder el control, había sentido como se había entregado y le preocupaba. Y también se sentía un poco culpable por haber cedido "tan fácilmente".

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma te vas a arrugar muy rápido,- le dijo Nanoha que había levantado la mirada al sentir a Fate tan callada y se encontró con la rubia muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Pese a que estaba desnuda a su lado y en su cama después de que Fate le hiciera el amor como nunca se lo habían hecho, Nanoha se acercó cautelosamente para rozar sus labios en un beso ligero, tentativo.

Casi temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo. -¿Todo está bien?

-Si…- dijo Fate dejando suspendida la frase. Lo mejor sería que lo hablaran en ese momento y no despues. –Sí, es solo que, yo… yo tengo un estilo de vida un poco…complicado, Nanoha…-

-¿Estas casada?,- le preguntó Nanoha con un nudo en el estómago.

-¡No!,- se apresuró a responder Fate después de tremendo salto ante la pregunta. –No, claro que no,- continuó un poco más serena, -No estoy casada y tampoco tengo… un compromiso con nadie.-

Nanoha esperó, aliviada aunque ya que sabía que había algo más. La resistencia de Fate desde el principio era por alguna razón y ella en parte, la intuía.

-Ese de hecho es el punto, Nanoha. Yo… no puedo tener un compromiso…con nadie,- finalmente Fate la miro a los ojos fijamente. –Yo no quisiera…lastimarte y yo…estoy demasiado enfocada en mi trabajo como para asumir cualquier tipo de compromiso y….-

-Fate,- la llamó Nanoha acariciando su mejilla, -Fate,- otra vez hasta que la rubia se calló y la miró. –Está bien, yo… es la primera vez que yo…estoy con una chica de esta manera y…está bien si tomamos las cosas con calma.-

Fate de todos modos no estaba tan segura. –No es solo tomar las cosas con calma, Nanoha. Lo que te dije antes sigue siendo cierto… yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Trabajo más de doce horas al día, salgo intempestivamente en misiones de duración indefinida, mis amigos y familiares están todos relacionados con TSAB, no puedo planear vacaciones o tener una vida social como la gente… "normal"…y es la forma en que he decidido vivir.-

Trató de decirlo tan serenamente como fuera posible. No es que le estuviera diciendo a Nanoha que el alcance "su relación" sería solo sexo, pero básicamente sí, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Nanoha la miró y así lo entendió. –O sea que, seriamos solo… amigas… ¿muy cercanas?-

-Quizá,- dijo Fate, -Si eso está bien para ti.-

Nanoha no sabía si eso estaba bien o no, no se había puesto a pensar que pasaría después de esa noche; es mas no tenía ni idea de que pasaría después del encuentro con Fate en el estacionamiento. Pensar en el día de mañana era incluso, mucho pedir. Sin embargo si sabía que quería permanecer cerca de Fate, quería estar cerca de ella…de esa forma, desnuda y con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Lo que fuera que eso significara, tendría que descubrirlo después.

-Para mí está bien estar cerca de Fate-chan…- dijo deslizando su pierna sobre la cadera de Fate, que estaba todavía acostada de lado apoyada en su codo, mirándola. Notando como la mirada de Fate cambió después de ese gesto, Nanoha se acercó sugestivamente a ella.

Fate colocó su brazo sobre la pierna que estaba sobre ella y la acercó aún más, hasta que sus pechos se tocaban y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

-¿Así de cerca está bien?- le preguntó Fate con una sonrisa.

-Apenas,- susurró Nanoha antes de abrir los labios y capturar los de Fate para iniciar un nuevo escarceo amoroso.

Hicieron el amor un par de veces más antes de que Fate se diera cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada y que tendría que trabajar que trabajar dentro de cuatro horas….y que Shamal le había dicho que descansara… y que se moría de hambre.

Poniéndose apresuradamente la camisa del uniforme de Fate, Nanoha corrió a la cocina para encontrarse que estaba completamente vacía salvo por un bote de leche de dudosa condición, pan tostado viejo y mermelada de fresa. A Fate le divirtió mucho que Nanoha le riñera por el estado de su cocina y alegó en su defensa que estaba perfectamente limpia.

-Sí, y vacía también,- alegaba Nanoha mientras hacía dos panes tostados con mermelada, uno para cada una y una taza de té que compartieron (solo encontró una bolsa de té perdida en la alacena)

Después de devorar esa frugal cena, Fate no pudo evitar hacerle el amor a Nanoha una vez más sobre la barra de su cocina… y es que la pelirroja se veía extremadamente sexy con el largo cabello suelto y solo con la camisa negra de Fate. Simplemente no pudo evitar arrinconarla contra la barra y dejar que sus manos y boca buscarán lugares del cuerpo de Nanoha que todavía no hubieran probado.

Cuando terminó, Nanoha estaba jadeando, gritando el nombre de Fate; sentada sobre la barra del fregadero aferrada al borde con las manos y con los pies apoyados en la mesa frente a ella y con la cabeza de Fate en medio de sus piernas todavía lamiendo sus jugos y besando la cara interna de sus muslos..

-Fate… eso fue…un poco extremo.-

-Tu dijiste cerca…no especificaste lugares.-

Al final, ya en la espaciosa cama de Fate mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella….-Supongo que no me puedo quejar,- murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Fate se levantó una hora más tarde de lo habitual pero supuso que Hayate se lo perdonaría…Después de todo le habían insistido en que descansara y pese a la desvelada, se sentía más descansada que en todos los meses anteriores.

"_Definitivamente el sexo ayuda",_ pensó mientras se duchaba y se vestía.

Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a la cama; Nanoha estaba todavía acostada, las sabanas se le habían enredado bajo el cuerpo desde que Fate se había levantado, tal vez porque se había movido buscando el cuerpo de la rubia. El caso es, por la razón que fuera, Fate tenía frente a si la escena de Nanoha recostada semi de lado con una pierna encogida y la otra estirada bajo su cuerpo con lo cual Fate podía ver perfectamente no solo la curva de sus senos, su abdomen, sus caderas redondeadas y sus glúteos, sino también un atisbo de su sexo.

De pie, ahí donde se encontraba, Fate sintió como la temperatura le subía nuevamente. Sintió el deseo en la parte baja de su abdomen extendiéndose solo de imaginar que se acercaba a Nanoha en esa posición y acariciaba con sus labios esos otros labios que se vislumbraban entre sus piernas. Tragó mientras se imaginaba como deslizaría su lengua entre ellos.

Le había hecho el amor hasta el cansancio hacía apenas unas horas antes pero solo de verla así, su deseo volvía a encenderse, nuevo e intenso como la primera vez. Fate se sorprendió de la intensidad de su deseo de poseerla…otra vez.

Y le ayudo muy poco levantar la mirada para encontrarse con una ruborizada Nanoha mirándola fijamente.

-Ven,- fue lo único que la pelirroja le dijo.

Arrancándose la chaqueta y los pantalones casi junto con su ropa interior, Fate estaba sobre ella en menos de dos segundos.

Nanoha la abrazó por el cuello mientras Fate la besaba ardientemente y su cuerpo se movía sobre ella, cabalgándola casi desde el primer momento. El deseo de Nanoha estaba encendiéndose cuando sintió los estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Fate y la escuchó contener, sin éxito, varios gemidos de placer.

Se quedó mirando a Fate con las cejas arqueadas, con una expresión entre divertida y azorada. Fate tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperarse.

-Eso que acaba de hacer ha sido terriblemente desconsiderado y egoísta…Agente Testarossa,- le dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono muy serio y una mirada muy indignada. Y para terminar remató -No sabía que Fate-chan fuera una orgásmica precoz.-

Fate levantó al punto la cabeza para protestar, -Hey, yo no….- pero entendió a tiempo que los hechos hablaban un poco en su contra. –Yo…ha sido culpa tuya.-

-¿Mía?... ¡Si yo no soy quién ha empezado!-

-Sí, has sido tú…si hubieras estado acostada decentemente o más bien…cubierta, yo no… es decir…-

Nanoha aprovechó el desconcierto de Fate para rodar y dejarla acostada de espaldas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Sintió perfectamente como Fate sofocaba un jadeo al sentir a Nanoha, desnuda, sentada de esa forma sobre ella.

-No…espera Nanoha,… es tarde…yo… voy a llegar tarde… y…Hayate,…la junta…-

-No empiece cosas que no sea capaz de terminar, Enforcer Testarossa,- le dijo Nanoha mortalmente seria mientras su cabeza bajaba para besarla.

En efecto, Fate iba a llegar muy tarde a la junta con Hayate.

Cuando finalmente lograron vestirse y salir a la puerta del edificio de Fate, ambas se quedaron mirándose un rato. Sin compromisos, ambas lo había asumido asi. Ninguna quería hacer la pregunta, _¿Te veré después?_, aunque ambas deseaban hacerla. Nanoha optó por facilitarle las cosas a Fate, después de todo la agente le había hablado con total claridad.

-Creo que iré a mi departamento…tu sabes, para cambiarme y después pasaré al laboratorio un rato. Scaglietti me ha estado pidiendo un reporte desde hace días.-

Fate la miró seriamente, un poco preocupada.

-Se cuidadosa con él, Lucino y Alto todavía estarán verificando los datos de Grangaitz pero debemos actuar con extrema cautela. Hoy por la tarde cuando regreses a la oficina ya tendremos más información.-

Nanoha recordaba perfectamente lo que Zest Grangaitz había dicho respecto a Scaglietti y todavía le costaba trabajo creerlo, pero se sentía ya más cercana a TSAB que a su trabajo en la Universidad, y definitivamente mucho, mucho más cercana a Fate de lo que jamás estaría con Scaglietti.

Sonriendo, acarició la mejilla de Fate.

-No te preocupes Fate-chan…tendré cuidado. Nos vemos después…en la oficina, quiero decir.-

-Si, en la oficina,- se apresuró a corroborar Fate pero ofreció, -¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-No,- respondió aunque se moría de ganas de seguir junto a Fate, -ya es muy tarde para ti y no te queda exactamente de paso…Ve,- la animó sonriendo. –Estaré bien, anda.-

Para su sorpresa, Fate no la dejó ir con tanta ligereza. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacía sí para darle un levísimo pero íntimo beso en los labios. La soltó sin prisa y sonriendo, se enfiló a su auto.

Nanoha, ruborizada, sabía que tendría todo el día una sonrisa estúpida y se sentiría flotando entre nubes pero no le importaba. Ya pensaría en que era eso que estaba sintiendo después.

Quizá por ese remolino emocional y por estar viviendo nuevas experiencias, al igual que Fate varias noches atrás, Nanoha no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba a la distancia mientras se dirigía a tomar un taxi. Alguien que había estado observándola a la distancia desde hacía varios días.

"_¡Esa maldita!... ¡Está entrometiéndose con nuestra Fate!... ¿Escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste?... [Ella. No. Es. Nadie]… ¡Fate está interesada en ella!... [Fate está concentrada en nosotros ahora, en nosotros más que nunca, ella es solo una distracción temporal]… ¡No!... ¡Tú viste como la mira!... [Fate solamente está tomando lo que esa puta ofrecida le pone en bandeja de plata... Fate es como nosotros, sabe aprovechar el momento]… Tenemos que hacerle pagar por atreverse a acercarse a nuestra Fate… [Fate es solo nuestra]…Ella tiene que pagar… [Ya le dejamos nuestro mensaje… esa mujer…no es nadie]….Tiene que pagar pronto… [Llegara el momento de divertirnos con ella]…Fate solo puede ser para nosotros… [Nosotros somos la familia de Fate y siempre… lo seremos.]"_

_X  
_

* * *

Ok, chicos…finalmente. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poco más difícil de lo que parecía asi que nos interesa mucho su opinión (Espero que no haya sido una sobredosis de NanoFate, no queríamos que fuera muy fluffly) Y pues dado que tendremos que practicar, tal vez (seguro) tengamos más capítulos con escenas M… ;) Todavía hay tela de donde cortar, si saben a lo que me refiero!

Fue un capitulo corto pero tenía que ser asi (incluso el final, arghhhh!...sorry about that) pero nos desquitaremos en el siguiente y seguiremos avanzando con la parte compleja de la historia.

Y si, el soundtrack del capítulo es "I just died in your arms tonigth" por Cutting Crew, muy ochentero y aunque no es la traducción literal del título, pensamos que le viene muy bien.

Gracias como siempre a Rogue, NeoCervantes y Mirx por sus reviews y comentarios. También a Sailah, Reader (ojala si te leamos más frecuentemente) y Milo-sama a quienes no les podemos contestar personalmente. Reader, si en este fic Alicia era un par de años mayor que Fate.

Nuevamente, Gracias a todos los que nos motivan y nos dejan sus comentarios y reviews! Realmente nos hacen el día.


	12. Complicaciones

Hola a todos.

Yo pensaba que esta semana no habría actualización porque estuve hasta el tope de trabajo y además fue una semana un poco de la "#$&/&/#. En esas situaciones es cuando uno se alegra de tener FF y ciertas historias para balancear. Asi que, me esforcé (léase desvelé) y pues si conseguimos terminar el capítulo a tiempo para el fin de semana.

Hay dos razones principales para el esfuerzo:

La primera edicarle este capítulo a NeoCervantes-kun por (otras) dos razones:

-La primera es porque el "Entrenador de Tsunderes" es una historia maravillosa que me ha hecho los últimos días nomas de leerla. Si no la han leído, pues no saben de lo que se pierden. ¡Vayan y léanla por Dios!

- La segunda es solo porque se me da la gana. (¡Ah, que ganas tenía de decir eso!)La verdad es que temo haber leído demasiado "Entrenador …" y no sé qué le haya hecho eso a mis neuronas.

La segunda razón del esfuerzo es por que apreciamos muchísimo las reviews que todos nos han dejado. Muchas gracias a NeoCervantes, Rogue D, Popi, mariacr95, Sailah, Darkcaro3d, Milo-sama, Reader y Mirx como siempre. El "#!$&%& sitio de todavía no me deja responder las reviews personales asi que he batallado un poco con los PMs. Y pensando especialmente en Rogue, este es un capitulo LAAARGO! … Y tiene DE TODO!... Leánlo despacio para que les alcance para la próxima semana…Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, nos seguiremos esforzando hasta el final.

Dicho lo cual, el soundtrack de hoy es: Because the Nigth por Domina Noctis

Recuerden que las escenas XXX no deben hacerse sin protección ;)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 12. Complicaciones. **

"...within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." Neuroscientist Dr. R. Joseph.

"Dentro del núcleo de cada uno de nosotros está el niño que alguna vez fuimos. Este niño constituye la base de lo que hemos llegado a ser, quienes somos y que seremos." Neurocientífico Dr. R. Joseph

* * *

**Suburbio Habitacional de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda. Día 28 Doceavo 10:00 hrs.**

-Así que finalmente te cogieron como Dios manda, eh?-

-¡A-Alisa-…chan!- el rostro de Nanoha adquirió un nuevo nivel de rojo pero trató de mirar asombrada y enojada a su increíblemente entrometida compañera de departamento.

-¡Alisa-chan, no puedes hacer esos comentarios de esa manera!,- al menos Suzuka tenía la decencia de apoyar a su compañera en aprietos.

-Pues es que mira la cara que tiene y la sonrisa estúpida que trata de disimular cada dos minutos…sin éxito por cierto, ¿eh Nanoha?...Ni siquiera cuando lo hizo la primera vez estaba tan…-

-Suficiente, Alisa-chan,- Suzuka estaba ya zarandeando a su irreverente amiga rubia.

Nanoha estaba completamente apenada y ruborizada, encogida sobre el desayuno que se había preparado nomás al llegar a su casa. Para su mala suerte sus compañeras de departamento estaban ahí y no pudo evitar que la acosaran…bueno, no….que ALISA le cayera encima con preguntas difíciles que no sabía cómo contestar.

-Ni siquiera te acordabas que estamos en final de semestre y que el cierre de año está a unos días.-

Esa era la razón por la que sus amigas estaban en casa y no habían ido a la universidad. Tendrían algunos días libres por el cierre de año. Alisa y Suzuka tenían todavía un año para terminar sus doctorados así que estaban aprovechando los días libres…para desgracia de Nanoha.

-Bueno…te lo facilitaré entonces,- dijo Alisa mirándola fijamente, -Alta…rubia…con uniforme negro…aunque también en vestido se ve bien…. ¿Cómo se llama por fin?-

Nanoha cerró los ojos. No iba a poder ocultarlo más. La habían visto ese día de la cena. Y la habían visto cambiar radicalmente en las últimas semanas que había estado colaborando con TSAB. Había sido un milagro que no lo descubrieran antes o que no se lo hubieran dicho.

Levantando la mirada para ver a sus amigas se encontró con que no la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre sino como siempre, interesadas y Suzuka quizá, hasta preocupada por ella. Alisa quizá tenían un poco de interés morboso pero nada fuera de lo habitual.

-Fate…- dijo con timidez al cabo de un momento.

-Entonces, ¿admites que pasaste la noche con ella?,- insistió Alisa.

-Alisa-chan, deja respirar a Nanoha-chan, ella nos dirá lo que considere…apropiado.-

-¡Ah no! ¡Pero si yo quiero saber todos los detalles! ¡Qué tal que me estoy perdiendo del mejor sexo de mi vida por no "ampliar mis horizontes"!-

-Mou,… por favor Alisa-chan…-

Nanoha finalmente decidió sincerarse con sus amigas ya que no habría otra manera de parar a Alisa. Aunque sin entrar en detalles de lo que estaba haciendo en TSAB, les platicó como se había encontrado con Fate al día siguiente de la noche en que les había ayudado y cómo desde entonces, por parte de la Universidad había estado ayudando en una investigación y había estado pasando mucho tiempo al lado de Fate. Les contó como ya sabía que se sentía atraída hacía ella desde hacía varios días, pero solo hasta ayer su "relación" había alcanzado "otro nivel".

Durante un rato Alisa protestó y renegó de cómo Nanoha había podido dejarlas al margen de semejante acontecimiento en su vida, o sea ¡había visto a Fate al día siguiente que la conocieron!

-¿Cómo has podido en engañarnos un mes?- Alisa la miraba indignada.

-¡No ha sido un mes y no les he estado engañando! Apenas….pasó ayer,- admitió poniéndose de mil colores otra vez.

-Bueno,- dijo Alisa cuando Nanoha terminó y se quedó en silencio, -¿Y cuándo la invitas a cenar para conocerla?-

-¡Alisa!...es demasiado pronto, yo, es decir, Fate y yo lo estamos tomando con calma, todavía no sabemos…-

-No me irás a decir que son solo "Fuck Friends"... ¿verdad?- Alisa la miraba amenazantemente mientras hacía la pregunta.

-Err….n… no es exactamente eso,- Nanoha sabía que no debía profundizar en ese tema porque ni ella misma sabía que esperar de la relación que había empezado con Fate.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Esa mujer por muy buena persona que te parezca nunca te va a tomar en serio si aceptas eso! – Alisa le reclamaba como si ella nunca hubiera estado en ese nivel de relación con chicos antes.

El detalle ahí era que Alisa sabía perfectamente que Nanoha no era como ella…además ella era la que usaba a los chicos, no ellos a ella. Y le preocupaba que su santurrona amiga científica se clavara con la súper agente y terminara lastimada.

-Es muy pronto Alisa… Fate y yo estamos teniendo realmente mucho trabajo y hay muchas cosas moviéndose en este momento…Yo misma no sé muy bien que es lo que quiero y necesito el apoyo de ustedes,- dijo al fin mirando a sus amigas. –Yo,… realmente me gusta mucho Fate y no sé…nunca me había sentido de esta manera con nadie y nunca me hubiera imaginado que quién me haría sentir asi sería… una chica.-

Alisa finalmente se quedó callada mirando a su amiga.

-No importa que sea una chica o un chico, Nanoha,- le dijo Suzuka tomando la mano de su amiga. –Para nosotros siempre lo más importante serás tú. Incluso Alisa, a su estilo…está preocupada por ti.-

-O sea que la rubia esa es realmente buena en la cama para tenerte atontada de esa manera.-

-¡Alisa!,- le reprocharon a dúo sus amigas.

-Ok, ok…me guardaré mis suposiciones…por ahora. Pero si, Suzuka tiene razón. No quiero que nadie te lastime Nanoha.- Eso último lo dijo muy seriamente y con una expresión diferente a su irreverencia habitual.

Nanoha le sonrió, y por primera vez en días se sintió más en paz con sus amigas. Le dio gusto que el menos importante de los detalles fuera que estaba viendo a una chica y más aún le gustó saber que contaba con ellas como siempre.

Hablaron un rato más, Nanoha les dijo como se sentía (lo que podía al menos) y de porque le gustaba tanto Fate, hasta que tuvo que salir corriendo otra vez hacia la Universidad.

Alisa y Suzuka se quedaron pensativas viendo a su amiga salir a toda prisa todavía con la sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

-"Fate-chan es….maravillosa."-

-Nanoha no dijo eso Alisa-chan,- le reclamó su amiga ante el nada ligero tono de sarcasmo de la otra.

-Pero lo piensa… Y eso de que no sabe lo que siente es una patraña. Se va a enamorar como una estúpida sino es que ya lo está. Suzuka…la conocemos desde que teníamos SEIS años. Nunca, jamás de los jamases… la habíamos visto como está ahora… ni siquiera cuando teníamos dieciséis. Y sí… nada más y nada menos que por una chica.-

-Habrá que darle tiempo para que lo descubra por ella misma Alisa-chan.-

La rubia miró a su amiga morena muy seriamente. –Puede ser, sin embargo si esa rubia resulta ser una mundana "playgirl" y lastima a Nanoha, por muy agente especial que sea, le arrancaré la cabeza.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 28 Doceavo 10:00 hrs.**

-Vaya…finalmente decides acompañarnos Fate.-

Fate sabía que su sigilosa entrada a la sala de juntas no pasaría desapercibida para su jefa.

-Lo siento mucho,- comentó removiéndose un poco incómoda en su asiento, con el comentario de Hayate todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. –Tal vez las pastillas que me dio Shamal me hicieron dormir un poco…de más.-

-¡Pero te ves muy descansada Fate así que valió la pena!,- le dijo Shamal misma tratando de apoyarla, aunque su comentario solo logró que la rubia ahora si se sonrojara solo de acordarse como había estado "descansando" la noche anterior.

Fate sintió la mirada penetrante de Hayate atravesándola. Durante varios segundos (que se le hicieron eternos a Fate), la perspicaz Coronel solo la miró en silencio, hasta que finalmente se levantó para dirigirse a Rein y continuar con el siguiente tópico de la junta.

Subrepticiamente mientras sincronizaba su dispositivo con el de Fate para actualizarla con las últimas novedades, Signum le paso un mensaje personal a su pantalla.

"_Ruborizarse de esa manera no es sano Testarossa. Además te hace lucir culpable."_

Eso no hizo sino incrementar el rubor de Fate.

Rein tomó la palabra para informarles el siguiente punto. La junta que había convocado Hayate incluía a sus tres equipos de investigación así que la sala estaba bastante llena.

-El Almirante Graham y las directoras han autorizado un nivel de clasificación especial para la información que estamos manejando relacionada con el caso de los asesinatos de investigadores. Amy ha dispuesto un servidor especial, alterno a los servidores que usualmente usamos de TSAB para sincronizar nuestros dispositivos. Deben ser todos, extremadamente cuidadosos. Programaremos nuevos métodos de acceso para todos y en caso de que alguien que no sea ustedes trate de accesar su dispositivo, este iniciará un protocolo de seguridad que borrará toda la información.-

-A partir de este momento, tendremos tres casos prioritarios,- les dijo Hayate. –Desde luego, los asesinatos de investigadores, donde Fate seguirá a cargo. La custodia del Dr. Zest Grangaitz que está a cargo del Almirante Chrono Harlaown y donde nuestro enlace principal con Operaciones de Campo será Griffith; y abriremos un nuevo caso para dar seguimiento a una nueva investigación sobre el Dr. Jail Scaglietti. Verossa conducirá esa investigación.-

Fate pidió la palabra en ese momento.

-Casi sé lo que vas a decir Fate pero no puedes hacerte cargo de dos operaciones al mismo tiempo. Además Scaglietti no debe sospechar, tener a Nanoha en tu equipo ya es un riesgo suficiente. Verossa es la mejor opción, él sabrá cómo manejar a Scaglietti.- Hayate seguía mirándola extrañamente mientras le informaba de la decisión.

Fate no creía que el haber llegado tarde influyera en la forma que Hayate había decidido las cosas pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Entiendo el punto Hayate, pero la investigación que ya llevamos a cabo ya está relacionada con todo…con lo que dice Grangaitz así como una posible relación de Scaglietti.-

-Lo sé y seguiremos trabajando de manera conjunta; todos debemos sincronizarnos y mantenernos informados frecuentemente. ¿Qué tenemos respecto a Scaglietti de momento Verossa?-

-Recién tenemos el nivel de autorización necesario para iniciar las búsquedas en la base de datos de TSAB. Ellis y Thoma empezaron ya pero todavía no ha arrojado nada más que lo que Lucino y Alto descubrieron anoche.-

-¿Anoche?- preguntó Fate mientras revisaba en su dispositivo. Lucino y Alto eran de su equipo, ella debía tener ahí esos datos.

-Fate... nadie de tu equipo, salvo Lucino y Alto ha visto esa información.- Le dijo Rein viendo que la rubia buscaba esos datos.

-¿Cómo?,- preguntó directamente a Hayate.

-Sí, Fate. Lo lamento pero quería esperar hasta la reunión de esta mañana para comentárselos. Y de hecho, me da gusto que Nanoha no esté ahora aquí con nosotros porque todavía no decido como manejaremos esta información con ella. Ella después de todo es solo una colaboradora civil, una que tiene una relación laboral con Scaglietti. Creo que puedes ver el conflicto de intereses ahí, ¿no Fate?-

Fate solo miro a su jefa. Evidentemente Hayate había pensado mucho al respecto, aunque no hubiera tomado una decisión…quizá.

-Encontramos muchas referencias a Scaglietti en la base de datos de TSAB, algunos eran incluso registros de la policía que estaban encriptados, ocultos dentro de otros registros. Solo porque las chicas se lucieron con sus habilidades de búsqueda hemos sido capaces de dar con ellos. Ha sido literalmente un golpe de suerte. Como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.-

Hayate les relató entonces que al menos tres acusaciones por hostigamiento de menores y otras tantas por abuso sexual habían sido "limpiadas" del expediente de Scaglietti. Dado que era un contratista militar dicha información debía aparecer en el detallado expediente que se guardaba sobre él pero no era así. Era tal y como había dicho Zest. Los datos habían sido borrados. Para cualquiera, incluso alguien con un nivel de autorización alto que no supiera donde buscar, la información simplemente no existía. Alguien la había ocultado demasiado bien.

-"Alguien,"-dijo Fate,- que tiene interés en usar después esa información para presionar a Scaglietti.-

-Por decir lo menos,- dijo Hayate.

Fate entendió entonces porque Hayate quería fragmentar los casos y darle justo el de Scaglietti a Verossa. Ella y Hayate estaban demasiado relacionadas con Graham. Carim, aunque era una aliada tenía intereses independientes. Si el rastro de putrefacción que estaban vislumbrando guiaba a algo realmente nefasto dentro de TSAB, necesitarían que la indicación viniera de alguien que no fueran ellas.

Pero eso no quitaba de la mente de Fate otra cuestión fundamental.

-¿Y no confías en que mi equipo o yo podamos manejar esa información?-

Hayate la miró sin humor.

-No sé si Nanoha pueda manejar esa información. Ella trabaja con Scaglietti, es una persona honesta y le debe lealtad a él. Además no es una agente encubierta, ni esta entrenada en contraespionaje, ni nada parecido. ¡Es una civil, por Dios Fate!-

-Sería una oportunidad única para obtener una visión desde adentro del entorno de Scaglietti.- insistió Fate pese a la clara advertencia en el tono de Hayate. - ¿Todavía no podemos obtener una orden para su laboratorio?-

-Imposible, se supone que no hemos visto la información que hemos visto,- negó Hayate con vigor.

-Esto suena mucho al modo de trabajo de la Sección Nueve,- terminó Fate un poco decepcionada.

Y era justo lo que pensaban los demás pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Después de eso y pese a que no era directamente su caso, Fate sugirió al equipo de Verossa hacer una correlación entre los casos de niños desaparecidos, como el de Lutecia Alpine con la investigación de Scaglietti. Lutecia nunca había aparecido y la Sección Nueve nunca había aportado información al respecto. Tal vez no era el único caso.

Todos sabían que en los casos de secuestros, especialmente de niños en los que nunca se pedía rescate o se contactaba a la familia, tenían muy pocas horas; cuarenta y ocho a lo más, para encontrarlos vivos. Para desazón de todos, era muy probable que Lutecia hubiera muerto poco después de haber sido secuestrada.

Para terminar la junta, Shamal les contó lo que había encontrado sobre la apotoxina de la escena de los Segbrecht.

-Esta sustancia,- dijo Shamal mostrando su versión microscópica en pantalla, -se adentra en el torrente sanguíneo y produce una parálisis corporal total, sin embargo no afecta el sistema el sistema parasimpático, es decir la personas pueden seguir respirando y realizando todas las funciones involuntarias que los mantienen vivos, sin embargo todas las funciones motoras voluntarias son afectadas.-

-Los individuos quedan totalmente vulnerables al agresor,- dijo Fate.

-Exacto.-

-¿Perdida de conciencia?,- preguntó Griffith y todos sabían lo que esa pregunta implicaba.

Shamal negó tristemente. –El individuo pierde el control del sistema simpático y toda la acción muscular. Los individuos estarán totalmente exangües pero conscientes de lo que sucede… Tampoco atenúa la capacidad de sentir…dolor.-

-O sea que ese maldito pervertido sabe perfectamente lo que hace.-

Shamal nuevamente asintió a su compañero de trabajo.

-Ya sabíamos que estábamos persiguiendo a un psicópata, lo que no sabíamos era cómo lo hacía,- les dijo Hayate para encuadrarlos nuevamente. -¿Qué más Shamal?

-Es un compuesto orgánico pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto, estoy tratando de rastrear los componentes originales pero desafortunadamente la base de datos de TSAB no es la mejor opción para esa clase de búsquedas.-

Después de ordenarles que cada quién siguiera enfocado en sus respectivas tareas y sobre todo, que se mantuvieran actualizados, Hayate terminó la junta y mando llamar a Fate a su oficina.

Rein miró suspicazmente a su jefa. Ella también había notado la diferencia en Fate esa mañana pero la reacción de Hayate a esa diferencia no había sido lo que ella hubiera esperado. También la sorprendió que Hayate no le pidiera quedarse para su conversación con Fate lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

Fate se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de Hayate mientras ésta se sentaba.

-¿A qué te referías cuando sugeriste que Nanoha sería una excelente opción para tener una visión "desde adentro" de Scaglietti?-

Fate tragó y se preparó. Hayate Yagami, la gran fan de Nanoha estaba inusualmente seria esa mañana.

-Hayate, tú le has dado a Nanoha un lugar importante en esta investigación, me extraña que ahora tú precisamente quieras mantenerla a margen.-

Hayate la miró en efecto, con esa inusual seriedad en toda su actitud y su semblante. Fate podía leer a su amiga Hayate, pero no a la Coronel Yagami cuando se ponía en ese traje impenetrable e implacable. A veces hasta le parecía increíble que tuvieran la misma edad y se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Le he dado ese lugar porque ha demostrado su valía…hasta que surgieron las revelaciones sobre Scaglietti. Además, tu parecías muy renuente a trabajar con ella, ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio, Fate?-

-No es ningún cambio Hayate…aunque debo decir que durante la entrevista con Grangaitz ella fue la que "lo convenció" de que colaborara con nosotros. Salvo los pormenores clasificados de la existencia de Vivio y los detalles de las investigaciones Sankt Káiser, Nanoha escuchó todo lo que Grangaitz dijo de Scaglietti.-

Fate tuvo entonces que contarle a Hayate que era lo que Nanoha había hecho con Vivio aunque evitó decir que Zafira la había ayudado. Zafira podría ser el hermano de la Coronel pero era un miembro de su equipo y Fate se vería como una cobarde haciendo eso y además, le hubiera gustado o no, el plan de Nanoha había resultado.

-No puedo decir que esa decisión me haya gustado Fate, fue totalmente imprudente de tu parte hacer eso. Aunque ya Zafira me dijo que no tuviste muchas alternativas.-

Fate se sonrojó. Debió imaginarse que Zafira haría algo así.

-Aunque no te preocupes, Zafira solo me dijo que había desobedecido tus órdenes y que había actuado sin tu conocimiento pero no me dijo que fue lo que había hecho. Eso no lo exime de una reprimenda Fate.-

Fate solo asintió, ese era un asunto pendiente que tenía con el gigantón para después. Nerviosa y tratando de salir al paso lo más rápido posible, Fate trató de regresar al tema en cuestión.

-Justo le pedí a Nanoha que fuera muy cuidadosa con Scaglietti, Hayate. Yo creo, al igual que tú espero, que ella es una persona que puede manejar ese tipo de información y además brindarnos una ayuda excepcional.-

-¿Cuándo exactamente le pediste eso a Nanoha?-

Fate se quedó de piedra. _"Idiota, idiota, idiota….piensa algo rápido…RAPIDO!"_

-¿Te estás acostando con ella Fate?

"_Demonios." _

Fate se le quedó mirando a Hayate. Seguramente la Coronel lo hubiera sabido aunque ella no hubiera metido la pata tan garrafalmente. Tal vez lo intuyó desde que entró a la sala de juntas esa mañana. Aunque ya no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que Hayate iba a decidir a partir de ese momento.

Esperó durante angustiantes segundos en los que el silencio de Hayate no auguraba nada bueno. Hubiera esperado alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que ese silencio.

-Nanoha no puede seguir en tu equipo Fate.-

-Hayate, espera…no es lo que tú piensas...-

-Con un demonio Fate… no me importa que sea, ¡tú tienes una relación con esa chica que puede poner en riesgo todo el caso! En circunstancias normales, no me importaría con quien te acuestas, es más hasta me daría gusto…como tu amiga. ¡Pero no ahora y no en éstas circunstancias!- un poco más clamada prosiguió. –Además es demasiado riesgoso para Nanoha.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fate a la defensiva.

-Si Scaglietti realmente está involucrado en ilícitos tan graves como los descritos por Grangaitz y además con un caso de corrupción que involucre altos mandos de TSAB… ella podría estar en riesgo si se descubre que nos ha dado información. No voy a ponerla en riesgo de esa forma Fate, ella es una civil y más que eso, es una chica que realmente…me cae bien. Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran otras, hasta me gustaría que fuera mi amiga.-

Fate se quedó en silencio. La verdad es que no había considerado los puntos que Hayate mencionaba.

-Ella vendrá esta tarde a la reunión de equipo como siempre,- le dijo Fate por fin.

-Hablaremos con ella entonces.-

-Scaglietti puede sospechar también si repentinamente quitamos a Nanoha de la investigación,- argumentó Fate.

-En eso tienes razón, por eso Nanoha seguirá trabajando con Vivio pero solo con ella. Ya no se involucrará en el resto de la investigación. Y espero que así sea en todos los planos Fate.-

Fate miró fijamente a Hayate, -No me estarás diciendo que no la vea ¿verdad?-

-Es tu vida personal Fate, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo si eso es lo que decides, solo toma en consideración las consecuencias que tus acciones puedan tener y que estas afectan a otros. Graham, Carim y Lindy nos han dado todo su apoyo, incondicionalmente, por una razón.-

Fate no dijo nada. Había varios puntos en los que su mente le decía que Hayate tenía razón, la misma mente racional que le decía que no tenía una relación con Nanoha, que no tenían ningún compromiso, ni ninguna obligación. Eso había quedado muy claro la noche anterior. No tenía que darle ninguna explicación ni a Hayate, ni a la misma Nanoha de lo que decidiera hacer.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía que algo en su interior dolía sin una razón aparente?

* * *

-¿No te parece que fue rudeza innecesaria la que aplicaste con Fate?,- Rein estaba mirando por el gran ventanal de la oficina de Hayate sin mirarla.

-¿No te parece que es poco profesional escuchar las conversaciones privadas de tu superior?,-

-No escuché tu conversación con Fate,- le dijo su escultural asistente volviéndose a mirarla. La mirada de Rein era fija y penetrante, una de las pocas que podían cuartear la implacable superficie de la Coronel Hayate Yagami.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso entonces?-

-Mi lugar es allá afuera ¿recuerdas? Soy tu Cancerbero personal de lujo. Vi salir a Fate de tu oficina y vi la cara que tenía. También vi la cara con la que llegó a la junta esta mañana. Parecía una persona una persona completamente diferente… en ambos momentos. Me gustaba más la cara que tenía en la mañana-

Hayate no dijo nada de entrada. Trabajar al lado de Rein era siempre un desafío en muchos sentidos pero era realmente raro que Rein, específicamente la desafiara de esa manera.

-Se involucró con la Dra. Takamachi en un plano… muy personal,- le dijo finalmente a manera de explicación.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y? ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡No puedo creer que tu entre todas las personas Rein, no veas la implicaciones que eso tiene!-

-Lo entiendo, pero Fate no es ninguna novata. Además pensé que como su amiga te daría gusto que alguien, especialmente alguien como la Dr. Takamachi; finalmente, hubiera podido atravesar todas las barreras y obstáculos que Fate ha construido a su alrededor y lograra acercarse a ella.-

-Rein, este caso va mucho más allá, si fuera un caso rutinario…quizá. Pero no lo es, tú estuviste en la reunión con Graham. Nos estamos jugando el cuello, tanto Fate como yo….Y de todos modos es una violación al código de ética.-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa TANTO tu cuello y desde cuanto TÚ sigues TAN religiosamente el código de ética?-

Rein evidentemente se refería a la jugada en la que había atrapado a Signum y a Shamal usando a Verossa, entre muchos otros planes "no muy éticos" que siempre tenía en mente ejecutar. Pero esto era diferente.

-Esto es diferente.-

-¿Por qué Fate lo hizo por sí misma sin necesidad de tus elucubraciones? ¿O porque es algo que no puedes controlar?-

-Rein,- dijo Hayate cerrando los ojos un momento para calmarse, -¿Sabes que te puedo mandar a arrestar por contravenir a un superior verdad?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rein moviéndose de la ventana para acercarse a su jefa. Lentamente, se acercó a Hayate poniendo ambas manos en el descansa brazos del sillón donde Hayate estaba sentada, acercándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Desde ahí la miró fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Va a arrestarme Coronel?-

Hayate tragó y aguantó la mirada de su asistente hasta que esta se separó.

-Ojala sepas realmente que es lo que te motiva a tomar las decisiones que estas tomando Hayate. Y ojalá también confiarás más en Fate como ella confía en ti…Tú estás muy preocupada por "EL CASO" pero parece que te olvidas que para quién más difícil es, es justamente para Fate.-

Dicho lo anterior, Rein miró una vez más a Hayate y se encaminó a la puerta, desde donde le dijo sin mirarla antes de salir.

-Estaré en el sitio que me corresponde Coronel, si necesita algo déjeme saber por el interfono.-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 28 Doceavo 17:00 hrs.**

Fate había estado un poco desganada todo el día. Su conversación de la mañana con Hayate la había dejado…intranquila y con un nudo en el estómago pese a todos los argumentos que esgrimía constantemente en su cabeza. Internamente estaba hecha un lío y eso la turbaba y la enojaba.

Racionalmente, sabía que lo mejor para Nanoha era ya no trabajar bajo su supervisión pero justo ahora sentía que no la quería lejos de ella. En realidad, desde que Nanoha había llegado a colaborar con ellos lo que había querido desde el principio no era alejarla, sino protegerla. Quería alejarla físicamente de ella, para que lo que pasó la noche anterior no pasará (cuando que de todas maneras había terminado pasando); pero quería protegerla de lo que implicaba lidiar con la clase de crímenes violentos que ellos trabajaban. Y ahora, justo ahora que finalmente podía reconocer la diferencia entre sus deseos, le preocupaba que lejos de ella, no pudiera protegerla como sentía que debía hacerlo.

Por enésima ocasión, sentada en su escritorio con una mano en la frente y otra sobre el informe frente a ella, Fate hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la actualización de los avances del caso. El día había sido intenso siguiendo las pistas que la escena del crimen de la familia Segbrecht les había dejado; habían avanzado pero todavía había un gran trecho por recorrer. Su lista de posibles sospechosos se había reducido significativamente al cruzar la base de datos de posibles sospechosos con los datos físicos que habían podido recabar pero, todavía seguían siendo cientos de nombres. Las huellas de la escena les habían indicado que estaban buscando un hombre de al menos uno setenta y cinco y hasta uno ochenta metros de estatura, de acuerdo al tamaño de la huella que tenían, pero necesitaban definitivamente mucho más que eso. Necesitaban reducir esa lista. Necesitaban encontrar a un sospechoso factible pronto. El instinto le decía a Fate que el cerco se estaba cerrando demasiado y que se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Después de lo que había pasado con la familia Segbrecht, ese mismo día, Carim junto con otros altos mandos de TSAB habían decidido mudar a las Doctoras Irene Noa y Quint Nakajima con sus familias a las instalaciones de TSAB. Descontando a Jail Scaglietti y Zest Grangaitz, ellas eran las únicas investigadoras relacionadas con los proyectos militares de Sankt Káiser restantes… vivas. Los altos mandos de TSAB querían tener la certeza de que seguirían así.

Ambas mujeres protestaron airadamente al principio, especialmente Quint y Genya Nakajima pero Hayate y Carim se encargaron de convencerlos después de darles la cifra de decesos de la última escena. Simplemente era un riesgo que no podían correr. Hasta que atraparan al tipo, ellas y sus familias estarían bajo estricta custodia en las instalaciones de TSAB.

Subaru se sentía muy satisfecha con esa decisión ya que las últimas semanas su aprensión por la seguridad su familia había crecido con cada nuevo asesinato, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermana Ginga y su padre. Ambos tuvieron que salir con licencia por tiempo indefinido de sus labores en la policía. Adicionalmente a la molestia de los agentes Nakajima, la policía misma reaccionó ofendida pero terminó también accediendo a regañadientes al enterarse del número de agentes de TSAB que ya habían muerto desde que perseguían a ese asesino. Nuevamente, exponer a los oficiales de policía era otro riesgo que no podían correr.

Fate finalmente se estaba concentrando, barajando en su mente las posibilidades que le estaban dejando al asesino con los últimos movimientos cuando ligero golpe en su puerta la hizo levantar la mirada.

Cualquier traza de concentración de disipó a causa de la falda que Nanoha estaba vistiendo esa tarde. Azul, ajustada… y corta. Especialmente esto último. Las neuronas de Fate simplemente se petrificaron ante la vista de las largas piernas de Nanoha frente a ella.

Por lo general la investigadora llevaba faldas más largas, pantalones en alguna que otra ocasión, pero siempre con la sempiterna bata blanca (y especialmente, _larga_) encima. La imagen mental de Nanoha en la cabeza de Fate era siempre la de alguien cubierta hasta las pantorrillas. Hasta ahora.

-Hola Fate-chan… ¿Te interrumpo?,- la saludó Nanoha un poco intrigada del silencio de Fate.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Takamachi, no interrumpe para nada, ¿verdad…._Fate-chan_?-

La voz de Hayate detrás de Nanoha las sorprendió a ambas pero al menos consiguió sacar de su ensimismamiento a Fate, aunque el comentario y el énfasis en la forma cómo había llamado a Fate, hicieron sonrojar a Nanoha.

Rápidamente Fate se puso de pie, cerró el archivo frente a ella y las invitó a pasar. No sabía si Hayate querría tener esa conversación con ellas ahí mismo o les pediría ir a su oficina pero al menos le ayudaría a recuperar el control.

-Hola Nanoha…_Coronel_, pasen por favor. Nanoha acaba de llegar… Coronel Yagami.-

A Nanoha le intrigó muchísimo el tratamiento excesivamente formal de Fate hacía Hayate. Muy raras veces Fate se dirigía a ella de esa forma. Cuando no era por alguna razón formal era por lo general porque estaba enojada.

-Gracias…Fate, pero vayamos mejor a mi oficina. Me gusta más el té de Rein que el tuyo,- dijo mientras se encaminaba a su oficina.

Ya en su oficina, en lugar de dirigirse a su escritorio, Hayate se enfiló hacía la pequeña sala que tenía en su espacioso despacho, muy diferente del estrecho sofá en la oficina de Fate. Una vez que Rein les trajo té y salió sin siquiera mirar a su jefa, Hayate se acomodó en el sillón con su taza y las miró.

Hayate se había sentado en su sillón individual favorito mientras que Fate decidió que lo más seguro para ella era sentarse en el otro sillón individual, lo más lejos posible de Nanoha, donde pudiera ver a Hayate de frente y no a las piernas de la pelirroja. Nanoha se acomodó, sola, en el largo sofá principal.

-Fate me comenta que escuchaste la información que el Zest Grangaitz nos proporcionó sobre el Dr. Scaglietti, Nanoha.- empezó Hayate después de darle un sorbo a su té y registrar la decisión de asiento de Fate.

Nanoha asintió.

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto?-

La pelirroja había tenido realmente muy poco tiempo de pensar en nada. Fue hasta esa mañana cuando llegó al laboratorio que todo lo que Grangaitz les había dicho finalmente hizo mella en su cerebro. Anteriormente, lo único en su mente (y en otras partes de su cuerpo) había sido Fate.

-Reconozco que no me lo esperaba Coronel,- dijo sinceramente, -El Dr. Scaglietti es un genio, pero adicionalmente, es una persona extremadamente…excéntrica. Fue hasta este día que me preparé para verlo con otros ojos. Pero dado no estuvo durante todo el día en el laboratorio me concentré en hacer un recuento detallado de mis impresiones durante el tiempo que he trabajado con él…-

En ese momento, Nanoha sacó su tradicional libreta roja de notas. Hayate arqueó una ceja. En el ambiente tecnológicamente súper avanzado en el que TSAB se movía, esta chica todavía tomaba notas en papel.

-Nanoha…no creo que sea seguro que uses ese método de…registro,- le dijo mirando fijamente a Fate.

Nanoha la miró un poco desconcertada pero entendió después de un momento.

-Oh…entiendo a qué se refiere Coronel. Pero no estoy haciendo anotaciones explicitas…referidas al Doctor, quiero decir. Tengo muchos datos de observaciones diversas en esta libreta y dudo mucho que alguien más que yo pueda entenderlos,- y con la misma le extendió la libreta a Hayate.

Hayate echó un vistazo rápido y en efecto, no entendió mucho de lo que estaba ahí pero prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

-Entiendo el punto pero Fate se puede encargar de que tengas un dispositivo más… seguro, ¿verdad Fate?...pero lo más importante, me decías de tus impresiones…-

-Ah, si…El Doctor Scaglietti siempre ha sido un hombre extremadamente reservado. Si, se puede decir que tiene algunas características "obsesivas" que podrían considerarse como indicadores de alerta pero nada que me haya hecho sospechar o verlo como un agresor.- Miro a Hayate muy seriamente antes de concluir. –Debo decirle Coronel, los agresores pedófilos son los más difíciles de identificar… a menos que confiesen ó sean atrapados infraganti.-

Fate sintió el impulso de decirle a Nanoha que ya habían comprobado que las denuncias que Zest había mencionado si habían existido en realidad, lo cual le daría la validación que necesitaba; pero se contuvo. Hayate había sido muy clara respecto al punto en la mañana, especialmente en su caso.

-Fate…- la llamó Hayate. Fate la miró con atención desde el primer segundo pero Hayate mantuvo el contacto visual sin decir nada algunos segundos. -¿Qué opinas de darle la información con la que contamos a Nanoha?-

Fate se sorprendió por la pregunta. Lo que menos esperaba era que Hayate le preguntara eso y menos, frente a Nanoha. Espero unos segundos mirando a su jefa pero Hayate continuaba con la misma actitud. Seria pero amable.

-Creo que si sería necesario que Nanoha lo supiera,- dijo al fin. Y realmente lo creía, tanto por su seguridad como por lo que podría aportar al caso con su visión.

Hayate le explicó a Nanoha que las denuncias habían sido, en efecto, verídicas. Después, con una parsimonia que dejó a Fate asombrada, le explicó que habían abierto un caso especial para verificar esas acusaciones contra Scaglietti.

-Lo que menos queremos es ponerte en riesgo Nanoha. No podemos pedirte que "espíes" a tu jefe. Has hecho una labor excelente e inestimable ayudándonos con este caso y si Fate así lo considera apropiado, quisiéramos que siguieras ayudando pero eso no será espiando a Scaglietti.-

La sorpresa de Fate creció al escuchar las palabras de Hayate.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Nanoha, … ¿Tú crees que Scaglietti podría haber secuestrado, no solo a Lutecia Alpine, sino a otros niños también?-

Nanoha lo meditó varios, largos, segundos.

-Es extremadamente difícil decirlo solo a partir de la información de mi interacción laboral con él. Pero….si lo de las denuncias es cierto, eso incrementa la posibilidad. Los pedófilos abusadores rara vez lo parecen, eso es lo que los hace tan efectivos y peligrosos. Pero hay una sola cosa que es segura con ellos: siempre reinciden. Al igual que el impulso homicida de un psicópata, no lo pueden controlar y no dejaran de agredir por voluntad propia.-

-O sea que si ponemos una vigilancia muy estrecha y extremadamente discreta sobre él, sería posible que detectáramos algo más concluyente,- no era una pregunta pero parecía que Fate esperaba una confirmación.

-Sí, totalmente.-

Tras la respuesta de Nanoha, Fate miró a Hayate.

-Verossa está ya en eso Fate. Scaglietti no va a poder ni ir al baño sin que lo sepamos.-

Esa perspectiva de alguna forma no le entusiasmaba a Fate pero había un punto que si le preocupaba.

-Pero, ¿no habrá posibilidades de que se percate de la vigilancia?- mientras hablaba seguía pensando en Nanoha y en su seguridad.

-Verossa puede ser discreto cuando quiere Fate. No te preocupes,- le dijo Hayate casi como supiera el origen de la preocupación de Fate.

Hayate le explicó a Nanoha que no podrían darle muchos detalles de la investigación del Agente Verossa pero dejaba a discreción de Fate la decisión de cuál información podría ser necesaria para ella, principalmente por el aspecto de seguridad.

Fate seguía en silencio, preguntándose cuál era la jugada de Hayate. Eso no era lo que le había dicho en la mañana.

Después, casi como si esa conversación de la mañana no hubiera ocurrido, Hayate misma puso al tanto a Nanoha de los descubrimientos de Shamal sobre la apotoxina encontrada en los cuerpos y el efecto que tenía.

-Desafortunadamente, en ese rubro la base de datos de TSAB no es muy eficiente. Shamal no ha encontrado de donde podría venir esa toxina, cómo se sintetizó o cuál es su componente base original. Sin embargo, pensé que sería útil que supieras esa información por si requieres precisar algún detalle sobre el perfil del sospechoso que buscamos.-

-Totalmente,- dijo Nanoha sin mirar a Hayate, tomando notas casi furiosamente en su libreta. –Ya sabíamos que el control era uno de los puntos clave del sujeto pero esto lo lleva a un nuevo nivel. El control es lo _MÁS _importante para él. Las víctimas no tienen la más mínima posibilidad ante él y él quiere que lo sepan antes de morir. El perfil es mucho más grave de lo que pensaba originalmente.-

-¿A qué te refieres?, le preguntó Fate moviéndose en el sillón y sentándose casi en el borde.

-Definitivamente tenemos que buscar a un sujeto con un historial comprobado como víctima de abuso sistemático, físico y muy probablemente, sexual. Pueden descartar de su lista a todos aquellos que se compruebe que no haya sufrido ese tipo de vejaciones…extremas.-

-¿Así de tajante?- Hayate miraba a Nanoha, nuevamente incómoda de que tomara notas en esa libreta de esa manera.

-Asi de tajante Coronel. No hay una explicación para la maldad, es difícil…traducir a nuestros estándares la manera de pensar de alguien como este sujeto pero ese nivel de sofisticación no es "natural". Esa podría inclusive ser la razón del odio reflejado en las escenas.-

-El otro punto que es fundamental,- continuó Nanoha, -deberían descartar a todos los que no tuvieran una educación universitaria al menos, si no es que un grado superior. Sea lo que fuere esa toxina, no es algo que se compra en la farmacia de la esquina. Él la prepara, solo o con ayuda, pero no es un proceso sencillo.-

Fate y Hayate se miraron, la miraron y antes de que le pidieran que se explicara, les dio los detalles.

-Si esa sustancia trabaja en el sistema nervioso en la forma que me indican, una dosis equivocada mataría o insensibilizaría a la víctima. Él no quiere eso, él quiere a la víctima a su merced; consiente, sensible, sensorial y completamente vulnerable. Consiente para sentir el dolor que les infringirá y también para darse cuenta que no pueden mover ni un solo dedo para evitarlo. Completamente sin defensas….Así justo es como él debe haberse sentido en algún momento de su vida, tal vez durante muchos años de su vida. Ese momento es el que tienen que identificar para encontrarlo a él.-

-O sea que no solo agrede el cuerpo de su víctima, sino también…-

-Su conciencia,- les dijo Nanoha a ambas aunque era Hayate quien había hablado finalmente, - exactamente Coronel. Su gratificación viene de ambas vejaciones. Por eso les comento que no estamos buscando solo a un psicópata sino a uno extremadamente sofisticado.-

-Pídele a Rein que llame a Shamal y a Signum, Fate. Necesitamos darles estos datos y ver cuánto se puede reducir nuestra lista.-

-De inmediato,- dijo Fate levantándose para tomar el teléfono de Hayate.

De pronto Nanoha se interrumpió recordando algo, -Me olvidaba, en relación a la toxina, tal vez yo pueda ayudar a Shamal con el rastreo.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hayate mientras escuchaba a Fate hablando con Rein de fondo.

-Sí, un amigo mío de la infancia es el Director de la Biblioteca Infinita de la Universidad. Tal vez la base de datos de TSAB no contenga los registros suficientes al respecto, pero la Biblioteca Infinita seguro si los tiene. Mi amigo nos podría ayudar a buscar.-

Hayate estaba sopesando la declaración de Nanoha. No hacía ni una hora que una extremadamente frustrada Shamal le había dicho que su avance era nulo. Los datos simplemente no existían.

-No podríamos darle ningún detalle de la investigación a tu amigo Nanoha, ¿Tú crees que esté dispuesto a ayudar de esa manera; prácticamente abriendo la Biblioteca Infinita sin restricciones, sin hacer preguntas y prácticamente a ciegas?

-Eso seguro, yo confió en Yunno-kun y sé que él confía en mí. Hace poco me invitó a la Biblioteca Infinita justamente para mostrarme el nuevo motor de búsqueda que él diseñó. Esta sería la oportunidad ideal para hacerlo apoyando la investigación.-

Hayate lo consideró. Nanoha hablaba muy entusiastamente acerca de su amigo. Por un momento, al margen de la investigación que llevaban, se preguntó si debía preocuparse por el bienestar de _su_ amiga. Aunque Fate no lo aceptara (y estaba segura que Fate no lo aceptaba), la Coronel había visto que estaba cautivada por la investigadora. Hacía unos minutos en su oficina, literalmente se le caía la baba a Fate mirándola, Hayate lo entendía, las piernas de Nanoha se veían espectaculares en esa falda pero... ¿Sería Nanoha una buena chica solamente explorando su lado bisexual, experimentando nuevas emociones o estaría realmente interesada en Fate?

-¿De qué apoyo a la investigación hablan?,- pregunto Fate reincorporándose a la charla.,

Nanoha le explicó nuevamente su idea a Fate y cuando terminó esta última miró a Hayate. Hasta el momento la Coronel no había dicho nada de lo que Fate pensaba que iba a decir.

-Shamal, quién está a cargo de esa parte de la investigación, es parte de tu equipo Fate… al igual que Nanoha, - Hayate hizo una pequeña pausa que no le pasó desapercibida a Fate, -Si tu consideras que es la mejor opción, yo apoyaré la decisión que tu tomes.-

Fate casi se levanta a tomarle la temperatura a Hayate después de ese comentario. Casi ni le importaba que Hayate se burlara de la cara de incredulidad que estaba segura que tenía en esos momentos.

Toques en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Shamal y Signum. Rein las hizo pasar y ambas se sentaron en el sofá junto con Nanoha, a quién Shamal saludó efusivamente.

-Vivio te ha extrañado mucho también Nanoha-san,- le dijo la doctora con una amplia sonrisa.

-Iré contigo al ala médica en cuanto terminemos aquí Shamal-san, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla.-

-Ese es otro punto que tampoco podemos descuidar, Nanoha, Fate, Shamal,- apuntó Hayate, -Vivio es un testigo clave. Conforme más nos acercamos a un sospechoso, más se acerca el momento en que Vivio tal vez tenga que identificarlo positivamente y sin ninguna duda. Ella debe estar preparada para eso.-

-Estamos conscientes de eso, Hayate. Nanoha y yo trabajamos a diario con ella. Aunque no sabemos cuándo pueda hablar, se comunica bien; pese a su edad, escribe algunas palabras sencillas ya.-

-Asi es, Coronel,- continuó Nanoha por Shamal. –De hecho, para avanzar en su proceso de rehabilitación sería importante que ya no estuviera confinada solamente al área médica, al menos durante una parte del día. Necesita ir recuperando algún sentido de normalidad. Y algo de estabilidad familiar, reconstrucción de lazos afectivos. Necesita contacto humano y afecto como cualquier niña de seis años.-

Durante un rato Hayate, Shamal y Nanoha hablaron sobre Vivio mientras Fate y Signum solamente escuchaban y asentían. Al final Hayate consintió en permitir que Vivio saliera con Shamal y Nanoha siempre acompañadas de Zafira o Signum y al menos, otros dos agentes más de TSAB.

-Ya veremos qué alternativas hay para lo del ambiente familiar,- comentó Hayate. Una idea se le estaba ocurriendo pero no sabía qué le iba a parecer dicha idea a Fate asi que decidió esperar… de momento.

Después de poner al tanto a Shamal y a Signum de la propuesta de Nanoha, Fate decidió que la propuesta era viable y debían explorarla. Así pues quedó se decidió que Fate, Nanoha y Shamal irían a la Biblioteca Infinita al día siguiente.

-Solo una cosa Fate…no sabemos que tanto pueda relacionarse esto con el caso de Scaglietti que está llevando Verossa, pero para cubrir todos los ángulos lleven a Ellis con ustedes. Rein se encargará de avisarle.-

Después de ultimar algunos detalles, todas se prepararon para salir y regresar a sus tareas, pero Fate se demoró un poco. Tenía que cruzar al menos un par de palabras con Hayate en privado.

Cerró un poco la puerta antes de salir y se dirigió a su jefa en el mismo tono formal que había estado usando todo el día con ella.

-Me sorprendió mucho su decisión Coronel, ¿está segura de que es la decisión correcta?,- le preguntó sin ambages, mirándola fijamente.

-No,- le respondió Hayate mirándola con idéntica determinación. –Pero estoy segura de que confío en ti.-

Fate se quedó sin palabras. Hayate siempre la dejaba sin palabras cuando le hablaba de esa forma. Su amiga siempre tenía alguna manera insospechada de sorprenderla.

-Nada más prométeme una cosa…-

Fate se puso a la defensiva. Ya sabía que no podía ser tan bello. -¿Qué?-

-Prométeme que vas a pensar con la cabeza y no con…-

-¡Hayate!,- siseó Fate para no gritar, casi zarandeando a su jefa con la cara MUY roja.

-Promételo,- insistió.

-Lo prometo,- susurró Fate antes de salir casi corriendo de la oficina.

Rein la miró pasar con curiosidad.

Signum la miró con curiosidad cuando se acercó adonde las tres mujeres hablaban.

Aclararon algunos detalles para el día siguiente, Rein se encargó de avisar a Ellis y después ya en el pasillo camino a sus actividades, Shamal casi arrastró a Signum en dirección contraria; dejando a Nanoha y Fate unos minutos a solas.

Estaban en el pasillo, todavía muy cerca de la oficina de Hayate. No había mucho que pudieran hacer de todas formas. Fate maldijo por dentro nuevamente que Nanoha hubiera escogido _ese_ atuendo para_ ese_ día en particular. Aunque la verdad es que la falda arriba de la rodilla le quedaba espectacular a la pelirroja.

-¿Irás a ver a Vivio entonces?- le preguntó Fate.

-Si…- Nanoha se moría por preguntarle si estaba bien esperar a que Fate saliera e irse juntas, pero no encontraba el valor. No quería presionar a Fate, pero la verdad era que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante todo el día.

-Bien… yo fui a verla en la mañana, después que llegué,- Fate no quería alargar demasiado la conversación y tampoco quería distraerse demasiado mirando a Nanoha. Lo que Hayate le había dicho en la mañana seguía pesando en su parte racional; quizá mucho más ahora más después de ese "reconsiderado" voto de confianza.

Así que, pese a sus deseos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada de verse más tarde ese día.

Ambas se despidieron mirándose tímidamente y con un nudo en el estómago, quedando de encontrarse al día siguiente temprano en la oficina para ir a la Universidad.

* * *

-¿Se le ofrece algo más Coronel?-

La pregunta le llegó a Hayate a través del interfono, fría y distante.

-Sí,- Rein sabía perfectamente que odiaba hablarle al aparato. Ella siempre entraba para despedirse al terminar el día o para comentarle lo que fuera. –Se me ofrece que entres.-

Un crack en la línea le indico que Rein había cortado. Dos segundos después su puerta se abría y Rein entraba quedándose a dos pasos del umbral con la puerta abierta mirándola directamente. Con esa actitud aséptica y estrictamente de negocios que Hayate también odiaba, y que Rein había tenido TODO el día.

-Cierra la puerta, Rein.-

Rein la cerró pero no se movió un ápice de donde estaba y tampoco le habló.

Hayate la miró. Eso iba a resultar más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. _"Rápido y sin dolor es lo mejor."_

-Ya arreglé las cosas con Fate, ¿Ok?,-

Rein no se inmutó y la expresión de su cara tampoco cambió. –Me alegro por la Agente Testarossa.-

Silencio.

Rein no había movido ni un músculo. Desde que había cerrado la puerta, se había quedado de pie, casi en posición de firmes pero tomando sus manos frente a ella.

-Rein…- Hayate sabía lo que debía hacer pero no encontraba el camino hacía esas dos palabras.

-¿Si Coronel?,-

-Le dije a Fate que confiaba en ella y que apoyaría la decisión que tomara.-

La Rein original, la que podía ver dentro de ella y casi adivinar (sin el casi) sus pensamientos le hubiera dicho algo como "Un pequeño paso para la humanidad pero un gran salto cuántico para la Coronel Yagami" u otra cosa igual o más irónica. Pero esta Rein fría y distante solo repitió.

-Me alegro por la Agente Testarossa.-

Hayate casi se levanta de su escritorio a sacudirla.

Se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Rein preguntó, -Si no se le ofrece algo más Coronel, ¿puedo retirarme?-

Hayate respiró profundamente para calmarse.

-No…no se me ofrece nada más Rein; puedes retirarte,- dijo casi con tristeza pero su tono tampoco provocó empatía en su asistente.

-Buenas noches Coronel,- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se volvió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Hayate con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

"_Ok, brillantísima Coronel Yagami, ¿Ahora como rayos va a arreglar las cosas?"_

**Área Habitacional del Cuartel General TSAB, Día 28 Doceavo Mes, 22:00 hrs**

Esa noche, aunque tarde, toda la familia Yagami estuvo reunida para la cena por primera vez en días. Hayate está contenta que al menos "esa" parte de sus elucubraciones hubiera salido como ella esperaba.

Después de cenar, Shamal salió a la terraza sin siquiera preocuparse que la cocina había quedado un poco desordenada. Pese al desorden de la cocina y los tiempos agitados que vivían, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Salvo por el hecho que no estaban todavía en su casa, la cena había sido como muchas otras que habían compartido en familia. Salvo que esta vez había algo diferente, algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más a prisa; ella y Signum ya no se miraban de la misma forma e incluso los más leves roces mientras ponían la mesa, mientras cenaban, mientras hablaban, significaban ahora otra cosa.

Un par de días atrás, antes que nuevamente el asesino pusiera la vida de todos patas arriba, Shamal había descubierto de la manera más inesperada que Signum tampoco la veía "solo" como su "hermana". Ese día, cuando finalmente salió de la duchas de la oficina, Shamal estaba sonrojada y le costaba trabajo caminar sin temblar. Solo se habían besado interminablemente, pero ¡de qué manera!

De pie en la terraza, se estremecía al recordarlo y no era precisamente a causa del frío de la noche. Recordaba vagamente la forma en que Fate, (quien en efecto, se había quedado de guardia frente a la puerta sin dejar entrar a nadie) la había mirado intrigada cuando salió, pero no dijo nada. Shamal se imaginaba que había entrado después a ver a Signum; quién no le había comentado nada al respecto todavía y ella ni quería, ni podía imaginarse o preguntar que le había dicho Signum a Fate; ella misma todavía no podía creer que eso finalmente estuviera pasando. El ajetreo en que todos habían estado metidos los días anteriores no le había ayudado a pensar en ello… pero tampoco había disminuido su felicidad.

Para ella, era claro que las dos querían más que besos apasionados pero definitivamente, no en las duchas de la oficina. Y en cierta forma, era demasiado pronto. Todavía estaba haciéndose a la idea de que no estaba soñando y que efecto, ir más allá de esos besos ardientes era algo que las dos deseaban con la misma intensidad.

Escuchó a Signum salir detrás de ella y detenerse a una prudente distancia de ella.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

Shamal solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Signum se acercaba para apoyarse en el barandal de la terraza con ella, tocando su mano ligeramente.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- era un poco inusual tener una Shamal tan silenciosa.

-¿A ti no?,- le respondió Shamal con una sonrisa triste.

-¿De trabajo o personal?- prefirió precisar Signum para no errar.

-Personal,- le dijo Shamal mirándola.

-Solo me preocupas tú,- le dijo acercándose.

-Espera, Signum…los chicos están adentro,- dijo Shamal deteniéndola preocupada.

En la locura de los últimos días, se veían y se cruzaban constantemente en la oficina, y si algo había cambiado, era que ahora se sonreían más en esos encuentros pero casi no se habían tocado y mucho menos, habían hablado de lo que había pasado entre ellas. Esa era la primera noche, las primeras horas que podían estar juntas sin que fuera de trabajo y que estaban a la misma hora en su casa temporal. Eran lo más parecido que habían tenido en días a unos momentos de paz.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Y! No hemos hablado con ellos; bueno, ni siquiera hemos hablado tú y yo desde… esa mañana,- se corrigió sonrojándose.

Signum se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo íntimamente, -Tu… ¿Quieres esto?-

Shamal entendía que se refería a ellas de esa forma, como amantes.

-Sí,- susurró, -no tienes idea de cuánto.-

-Entonces no hay nada que decir, solo deja que se enteren,- diciendo eso, Signum cerró la distancia entre ellas para besarla suavemente, como había deseado hacerlo tantas veces durante esos días después de la primera vez. Era un beso medianamente casto pero que no dejaba duda a las personas que estaban mirándolas desde la estancia de qué clase de beso se trataba.

Adentro, sentados en la estancia estaban Zafira, Hayate y Vita hablando después de la cena. Hayate no estaba totalmente lista para quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos después de su fría despedida con Rein en efecto, los tres veían muy claramente lo que pasaba afuera en la terraza.

-Argggh….Hayate-chan, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora esas dos va a ir besuqueándose y haciéndose arrumacos por toda la casa?

Algo finalmente hizo reir a Hayate como su humor habitual, - Conociendo a Signum, lo veo difícil Vita-chan; tal vez solo las veamos un poco…más "afectuosas" que de costumbre.-

-¿No estas feliz por ellas Vita?- le preguntó Zafira. El hombretón pocas veces había visto a Signum como esa noche durante la cena, relajada y en paz, casi feliz. Especialmente después de aquellos días oscuros donde se veía casi atormentada. Ya era hora que Signum sacara la cabeza del agujero y aceptara sus sentimientos.

-Sí,- dijo la joven renuentemente, -Pero ¿eso significa que se irán a vivir…lejos, por su cuenta?

-Hmmm, no lo sé Vita-chan. Nosotros somos su familia y siempre lo seremos, pero tal vez necesiten un poco de espacio a veces, como ahora. ¿Qué tal si vamos a preparamos para mañana y les damos un poco de privacidad?,- sugirió Hayate dando un último vistazo a la pareja. Según veía el "tono" del beso había subido de nivel mientras ellos conversaban.

-¿Todavía están ahí?,- preguntó Signum cuando se separaron un poco.

-No,- se rio apenada Shamal, ruborizándose.

-No te preocupes, son nuestra familia y siempre lo van a ser,-dijo Signum casi parafraseando a Hayate sin saber, mientras ponía su frente sobre la de Shamal.

La otra se dejó estar, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la sensación de estar en los brazos de Signum por fin, exactamente de la forma en que quería estar. Hasta que una pregunta la sobresaltó.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación o a la mía?-

-¡Signum!-

Shamal nunca se imaginó que Signum pudiera tener esa clase de pensamientos tan…mundanamente carnales.

-¿No te parece que es un poco… pronto?,- Shamal estaba completamente roja.

- ¿No te parece que bastante nos hemos tardado ya?...Después de todo, hace años que nos conocemos y… ya no tenemos nueve años ¿sabes?,- le rebatió la otra mientras la volvía a acercar para hacer un camino de besos por la línea de su quijada hasta bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por sus caderas, intima, posesivamente.

La sensación de urgencia entre sus piernas le dejaba perfectamente claro a Shamal que ya no tenían nueve años, pero tampoco estaba lista para dar ese paso con Signum, todavía no. No porque no lo deseara sino porque necesitaba todavía de algo más.

-Pero no… nos habíamos conocido de _esta_ forma,- jadeó Shamal estremeciéndose bajo las caricias de la otra. Si Signum seguía haciendo eso no iba a poder resistirse mucho tiempo más. Si, realmente hacía _mucho_ tiempo que anhelaba esa cercanía, de _esa_ forma.

Lentamente, Signum subió desde la base de su cuello donde había estado besándola, hasta su oreja para susúrrale, -Te deseo….muchísimo…

…pero podemos esperar si eso es lo que quieres- terminó diciendo mientras se alejaba un poco, sonriendo, pero sin soltarla.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Shamal se aferró a la tela de la blusa de Signum, para no ceder.

-Yo también…- dijo Shamal pero sin completar la frase, con solo de escuchar a Signum decir que la deseaba de "esa" forma sus entrañas se habían transformado en fuego, -solo un poco, por favor…-

Se quedaron un poco más afuera, cerca la una de otra y cuando entraron, el resto de su familia ya se había ido a dormir.

A Signum le costó mucho trabajo dejar a Shamal en la puerta de su habitación para que entrara, sola, pero el beso que esta le dio antes de entrar, anhelante y entregado fue una promesa suficiente para que pudiera irse a su propia habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Suburbios de Midchilda. Día 28 Doceavo 22:00 hrs.**

El camino a casa se le había hecho interminable a Fate pese a la hora.

Sus pensamientos y sus emociones todavía estaban descontrolados; así que después de estacionar su auto, se dirigía un poco cabizbaja a la entrada de su edificio donde a quién menos esperaba encontrar, esperándola, junto a la puerta de su casa… era a Nanoha

-Nanoha… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta…mañana.-

La investigadora la miró un poco tímida y levantó una bolsa de lona del supermercado.

-Recordé el estado de tu alacena Fate-chan. No puedes vivir de esa manera.-

Fate recordó que en efecto, sus provisiones eran nulas pero no quería que Nanoha hiciera eso por ella. Sonaba mucho a lo que una novia haría por ella y era en lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento.

-Escucha Nanoha…,- empezó, -No es que no te lo agradezca…pero no debiste...-

Nanoha bajó la bolsa nuevamente y desvió la mirada. En la oficina se dijo mil veces que lo que menos debía hacer era presionar a Fate; realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no había podido resistirse: Se moría por ver a la agente nuevamente,… a solas.

Le apenaba aceptar aun ante sí misma que llevarle algo para su despensa había sido una excusa un poco estúpida.

-Me moría por verte Fate-chan,- le dijo al fin, de botepronto y sin mirarla, -y no solo de la manera en que nos vimos en la oficina…pero sé que no debí hacerlo sin hablarlo contigo antes.- Después reuniendo todo su coraje, ofreció, -Me iré si eso es lo que quieres.-

Aunque por dentro rezaba _"Que no me diga que me vaya, por favor, por favor, que no me diga que me vaya…"_ Nanoha estaba decidida a aceptarlo si eso era lo que Fate decía.

A Fate se le encogió el estómago de escuchar la oferta de Nanoha y especialmente, de ver que estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. No, no era eso lo que quería. No quería que se fuera. Pese al malestar que sintió desde su conversación con Hayate, pese a su mente racional diciéndole lo que era lo mejor,… deseaba intensamente ver a Nanoha.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso,- le dijo tomando la bolsa con comestibles un poco precipitadamente mientras abría la puerta y le hacía señas a una sorprendida Nanoha para que entrara.

Durante el trayecto en el elevador Fate no dijo nada y Nanoha tampoco se atrevió a decir nada.

Casi no habían terminado de entrar al apartamento cuando Fate ya estaba soltando la bolsa de comestibles en el piso para atrapar a Nanoha en un abrazo y besarla apasionadamente. _Eso_ era lo que realmente quería y lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que la pelirroja llegó esa tarde a la oficina.

Fate tenía a Nanoha con la espalda apoyada contra su puerta, ya cerrada, mientras la besaba y sus manos se perdían debajo de esa falda que la investigadora había escogido para ese día y que había atormentado a Fate desde el primer segundo que la vio.

Nanoha jadeó cuando las manos de Fate finalmente alcanzaron su destino pero haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad consiguió separarse un poco para murmurar, -Fate…espera un poco,…por favor.-

Fate se sorprendió de su propia pasión abrumándola; más aún que esa mañana. ¿Qué le había dado esa chica para tenerla en ese estado?

Controlándose a duras penas, se separó un poco respirando agitadamente; solo un poco, ya que en realidad no deseaba soltarla. Nanoha la miró en la penumbra, Fate esta vez no había encendido ninguna luz y la única iluminación les llegaba desde afuera, por las ventanas que tenían todavía las cortinas descorridas. Tomando el rostro de Fate entre sus manos, Nanoha se acercó para explorar sus labios; no con el estilo apasionado (y casi desesperado) de Fate, sino más suavemente; acariciándolos con los suyos mientras hacía el beso más y más profundo.

Se besaron de esa forma profunda y lenta, hasta que Fate sintió que enloquecía. Podía sentir la humedad creciendo entre sus piernas con cada segundo y sus manos ya estaban otra vez en el trasero de Nanoha, levantando su falda y atrayéndola hacía sí para incrementar el contacto que había iniciado con una pierna de la última subiendo sobre la cadera de Fate.

Hasta el momento, Nanoha prácticamente había dejado que Fate acaparará la iniciativa pero como un niño descubriendo un nuevo mundo, había muchas otras cosas que quería experimentar. Así que antes que Fate nuevamente le arrebatara el control; la pelirroja se las ingenió para invertir los papeles.

Apoyándose firmemente mientras Fate la estrujaba en sus brazos, giró para dejar ahora a Fate contra la pared. Lentamente, Nanoha comenzó abrir el ya más familiar uniforme de Fate, quitándole la chaqueta.

-Hay algo que he deseado mucho hacer desde ayer,- murmuró Nanoha en el oído de Fate mientras abría los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué… podría… ser?- preguntó Fate entre besos mientras sus manos bajo la blusa de Nanoha acariciaban sus senos.

-Quédate quieta un momento y lo sabrás,- le dijo la otra apartándose pese a los sonidos de protesta de Fate, quien a su pesar, la miró alejarse para encender la lámpara de mesa más cercana.

Ya iba Fate detrás de ella, cuando Nanoha la detuvo.

-Ah, ah….Fate-chan,… te dije que te quedaras quieta.- Le dijo atrapándola y empujándola nuevamente a la pared. -Realmente tienes un problema de "hiperactividad sexual"-

-Es culpa tuya,- le dijo Fate tomándola de la cintura para besarla nuevamente.

-Sí, parece que últimamente todo es culpa mía,- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que Fate la besara. La mirada triste y el tono sombrío de unos minutos antes en la puerta del edificio de Fate habían quedado completamente olvidados.

Nanoha realmente había conseguido su objetivo de arrancar la tristeza de la mirada de Fate pero ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

En ese momento, lo que mantenía ocupada a Nanoha era sentir como las manos de Fate comenzaban a moverse por su cuerpo; asi que decidió que era momento de actuar y tomar la iniciativa antes que la pasión de Fate se desbordara y la arrasara.

Lentamente, terminó de abrir los botones de la camisa de Fate y se apartó un poco para mirarla sugestivamente mientras sus manos continuaban con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Fate la miró desconcertada; todavía no estaba muy familiarizada con esas miradas intimas en Nanoha, pero la mirada que tenía la pelirroja en esos momentos era completamente… hambrienta.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó como si no fuera perfectamente claro.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?,- la molestó Nanoha mientras iniciaba un camino de besos entre sus senos y continuaba bajando por su abdomen mientras sus manos terminaban de abrir los pantalones de Fate.

La agente jadeó cuando la boca de Nanoha llegó al borde de su ropa interior y sintió unas manos que deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo sus pantalones del uniforme. Para entonces Nanoha, ya estaba de rodillas frente a ella, depositando besos húmedos en la piel del vientre y los muslos de Fate, alrededor de la zona que más le interesaba en realidad.

-Espera…Nanoha,- jadeó Fate, -Yo, no….-

Nanoha levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una Fate roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Tú… no?- por un momento Nanoha casi temió que Fate le dijera que no lo deseaba aunque su cuerpo parecía estar gritando todo lo contrario.

-Yo no…me he duchado desde la mañana,- alcanzó a decir Fate sin mirarla.

Nanoha sonrió y volvió a su tarea de besos, solo que esta vez incluyendo la zona cubierta todavía por la ropa interior. Sus manos sostenían a Fate por las caderas pero en ese momento, una se movió para rozar el monte de Fate y moverse un poco más atrevidamente, en medio de sus piernas. Podía sentir lo húmeda que Fate estaba incluso sobre tela, que se deslizo sobre el sexo de Fate cuando Nanoha incrementó la presión.

Los gemidos de Fate y la forma en que se aferraba a la pared y a ella misma, le indicaron a Nanoha que no estaba equivocada. Fate en efecto, lo deseaba tanto como ella.

-Creo que ese detalle no me importa en lo más mínimo…Fate-chan,- dijo mientras sus manos deslizaban la ropa interior de Fate para ir descubriendo lentamente el ligero vello púbico rubio en su monte y la parte que más le interesaba, perlada de la humedad del interior de Fate.

-Fate-chan…es realmente muy hermosa,- le dijo mientras rozaba con su nariz y sus labios la zona alrededor del centro de Fate pero sin tocarla directamente. –Por favor…. No termines tan rápido esta vez.-

El sentido de las palabras de Nanoha apenas estaba llegando a su cerebro cuando sintió unas manos tomarla firmemente por las caderas y unos labios, increíblemente suaves finalmente, abarcar su sexo en el beso más íntimo y tuvo que apoyarse aún más en la pared para no caer. Los labios de Nanoha se movían lenta e íntimamente en su sexo como antes su habían movido en su boca, explorándola,…atormentándola en un ciclo donde su lengua circundaba su clítoris para después tentar la abertura en medio de sus labios y después regresar a su clítoris.

Sin que su boca soltara en ningún momento a su presa, Nanoha terminó de remover los pantalones y la ropa interior de Fate y después lentamente, la hizo abrir más las piernas. Ahora no había nada que le impidiera disfrutar de la esencia de la rubia como tanto lo había deseado.

El cuerpo de Nanoha estaba prácticamente entre las piernas de Fate, aferrándose a sus caderas y devorándola mientras Fate gemía sin control. Pese a la solicitud de Nanoha, Fate sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Las atenciones de Nanoha estaban completamente enfocadas en su centro de placer y desde hacía varios minutos, su lengua no lo estaba tomando con calma.

-Nanoha…- musitaba Fate en medio de jadeos…Estaba en el borde. Nanoha sintió a Fate estremecerse y aprisionó el hinchado clítoris de Fate para succionarlo directamente hasta que escuchó a Fate gritar mientras sus caderas se convulsionaban.

Fate jadeando y sin aliento, se apoyaba como podía en la pared para no caerle encima a Nanoha ya que sentía que las piernas no la sostenían y la cabeza la daba vueltas.

En su sexo, sentía pequeños ramalazos de electricidad cada vez que Nanoha la rozaba con sus labios. Estaba demasiado sensible y necesitaba recuperarse. Lentamente, muy lentamente fue dejándose ir hacía el suelo. No podía hacer nada más.

Nanoha la ayudó a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared y después se abrazó a ella depositando pequeños besos en el cuello y los labios de Fate.

-Eso…fue…- alcanzó decir Fate al cabo de un rato, -demasiado extremo.-

-Solo apenas si lo comparas con hacerlo en la cocina.-

Fate se rió. Era cierto. La noche anterior ella había "atacado" a Nanoha en su cocina y no había sido particularmente considerada.

-Me moría de ganas de… hacerlo contigo,- le confeso Nanoha después. Nunca hubiera pensado que se atrevería pero se sentía extremadamente bien después de tocar a Fate de esa manera tan íntima y ahora estar sentadas en el piso semidesnudas, abrazándose y besándose.

-¿Nunca jugaste al doctor con tus compañeras de la escuela primaria?-

-¡Fate…-chan! ¡Eres una completa….pervertida! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría "eso"… en la escuela primaria? – Nanoha estaba positivamente escandalizada y ruborizada mirando a Fate mientras la otra se reía.

-Bueno, bueno…no quiero decir hacer exactamente "eso", pero tú sabes…te da la oportunidad de mirar un poco.-

-Fate-chan…jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti,- Nanoha la miraba sin saber si Fate la estaba molestando o realmente había hecho eso en la primaria.

-No, tienes razón. Nunca hice eso en la primaria,- le dijo al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa, ya que estaba omitiendo mencionarle que quien sí le había sacado partido al juego del doctor en la primaria era Hayate. No le parecía apropiado desclosetar a su jefa y amiga de semejante manera con Nanoha. –Era solo en venganza por lo que me has hecho pasar.-

-¿No te gustó?,- le preguntó Nanoha mitad en serio mitad preocupada. Nunca lo había hecho antes y la única referencia que tenía era lo que Fate le hiciera sentir la noche anterior y su instinto.

-Me encantó,- le respondió Fate mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante y cálida que hacía estremecer a Nanoha, para después sellar su comentario besándola otra vez en los labios.

Después de un rato besándose y sintiendo la pasión crecer otra vez, ambas de dieron cuenta que no habían pasado todavía de la puerta del departamento. Estaban levantándose para seguir en la cama cuando el móvil de Fate comenzó a sonar. Un poco a regañadientes la rubia lo busco en su chaqueta, quedándose fría al ver quien le llamaba pero contestando de todas formas apresuradamente.

-Sí, ¿hola?... ¿Mamá?-

_-¡Hola Fate-chan!... ¿Porque has tardado tanto en contestar? Por un momento pensé que todavía estarías en la oficina y estaba a punto de colgar y llamar a Hayate para reclamarle.-_

-Ah…no, no, mamá…es solo que… yo dejé el móvil en la chaqueta y no lo encontraba.-

_-Vaya, muy impropio de ti…-_ Lindy hizo una pausa sin imaginarse que su hija le contestaba ruborizada, desnuda de la cintura para abajo, con la camisa abierta y el sostén desabrochado después de un orgasmo salvaje. _-¿Estas bien, Fate?_

-Sí, si claro mamá, ¿Y ustedes cómo están? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?-

_-Tu padre bien, es igual que tú y que Chrono, TSAB y su trabajo es siempre lo más importante. Aunque Chrono parece estar preocupándose más por Amy y los gemelos últimamente….-_

Más y más generalidades de la familia mientras Fate se sentía positivamente idiota de estar hablando con su madre, semidesnuda en su sala con Nanoha mirándola y conteniendo la risa apenas. Nanoha le hacía señas de que verla así y no tocarla era una tortura, por lo que amenazaba con ponerla en la situación difícil.

Hasta que Lindy finalmente le dijo la razón de la llamada.

_-…Pero realmente llamaba para verificar que no te olvides de la cena Fate.-_

Muy a su pesar, Fate balbuceó -¿C…ce…cena?-

_-Fate…me estás empezando a preocupar. Ya no debes trabajar de esa forma. Yo sé que ese caso es muy importante, estoy horrorizada de las implicaciones. Tu padre y yo queremos tener una seria charla al respecto contigo, pero no puedes obsesionarte de esa forma y olvidarte de todo lo demás.-_

-Yo…entiendo el punto mamá.- Fate sabía que nada más que su cooperación calmaría a Lindy. Además, Nanoha tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacía la cama, la distraía demasiado para concentrarse en la llamada como debería.

_-Dentro de dos días tenemos la cena de cierre de año…como siempre Fate. Tu padre está muy entusiasmado este año porque Albert McGaren viene a cenar con nosotros… con su hija.-_

Fate, a quién Nanoha ya había recostado sobre la cama, levantó la cabeza y se puso repentinamente alerta. Cierto. La cena de fin de año. Siempre cenaban en la casa Harlaown y los últimos tres años sus padres siempre invitaban a alguna chica conocida por tener las mismas "preferencias" que ella para ver si Fate finalmente caía con alguna. Realmente se esmeraban, siempre escogían chicas lindas, de buena familia y con elevado "pedigrí" en herencia TSAB. Y al parecer este año habían escogido precisamente a Ellis McGaren.

Ellis, con quién mañana irían, ella y Nanoha a la Biblioteca Infinita. Maldito día.

-Eh…mamá, Ellis es mi compañera de trabajo.-

_-¡Cierto! ¿¡No es estupendo! ¡Asi es como Chrono y Amy se conocieron y supieron que eran el uno para el otro! Y trabajaban bajo mi mando en ese entonces… recuerdas…-_

"Mierda." Ese no era el momento de pelear esa batalla. Además si su madre se lo estaba informando ya no había nada que hacer, los McGaren ya estaban invitados y Fate no sabía cómo iba a mirar a Ellis a la cara los dos días siguientes.

Besos húmedos en sus pantorrillas subiendo por su pierna, la regresaron a su habitación y supo que tenía que terminar esa llamada…YA.

-No te preocupes mama, lo tengo presente. ¿A las ocho, verdad?-

_-Ojala pudieras llegar temprano Fate. Tu padre y yo realmente queremos hablar contigo. Llega después del mediodía si es posible y pasa la tarde con nosotros aquí._

Conforme Nanoha subía y se detenía en su abdomen con sus besos, Fate encontraba más difícil concentrarse en lo que su madre le decía.

-Haré lo posible mamá, no puedo asegurarlo pero llegaré lo más temprano posible. Cuídate y dale besos a papá.-

_-Eso siempre lo hago cariño. Tú también cuídate,-_ le dijo su madre antes de colgar.

Fate colgó y se quedó silenciosa, recostada sobre su almohada, mirando hacía la ventana, mientras Nanoha seguía besándola y acariciándola. Por un silencioso momento Fate deseó haberle dicho a su madre que no era necesario que invitara a ninguna chica este año, que ésta vez ella quería invitar a alguien a la cena pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Sin compromisos habían dicho.

Una cena familiar de fin de año sonaba demasiado como un compromiso.

Además, seguro que Nanoha también ya tendría un compromiso para ese día y Fate se sentiría como una estúpida diciéndole eso a su madre sin saber siquiera si Nanoha podría (o quería) realmente ir con ella.

-Un millón por sus pensamientos Agente Testarossa,- le dijo Nanoha quién había subido hasta su altura y la miraba tiernamente.

Nanoha no preguntó por la llamada y Fate tampoco explicó. Como estaban las cosas, vivir el aquí y el ahora era lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos.

-Un millón… ¿de qué Dra. Takamachi?,- le respondió Fate siguiendo el juego.

-De besos, desde luego-

-Será mejor que empieces ya o no vas a terminar,- le dijo Fate atrayéndola hacia sí, besándola apasionadamente otra vez; recién se había dado cuenta de que Nanoha tenía todavía demasiada ropa encima y que había que balancear las cosas.

Aquí y ahora, lo único que Fate necesitaba con toda su alma era hacerle el amor a la mujer a su lado hasta que el tiempo se detuviera y nada existiera más que su piel en la de ella.

* * *

_El joven lo único que quería era que el hombre sobre él, terminara lo más pronto posible. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya no dolía como hacía años. Pero seguía sin gustarle…en lo más mínimo._

"_Un día, muy pronto…lo mataremos y esto terminará."_

_Algún día, eso pasaría._

_Pero de momento, tenía que morderse los labios y aguantar las embestidas. A veces, muy raras veces, incluso había tenido una erección mientras el otro lo penetraba salvajemente, pero eso era cuando otros recuerdos poblaban su mente. Recuerdos de mujeres gritando mientras hacía con ellas todo lo que no podía hacer con él. Recuerdos de "sus familias" y los "momentos" que pasaba con ellas… _

_Pero ahora lo únicos recuerdos que poblaban su mente eran los de una alta mujer rubia entrando a su departamento con una pelirroja. _

"_Un día… pronto, la mataremos a ella también."_

_Un día, muy pronto, eso también pasaría. _

_El joven sintió los últimos estremecimientos del hombre encima de él, mientras le jalaba violentamente el cabello al descargarse en su interior. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía las manos y los pies amarrados como siempre a cada extremo de la cama; como siempre, yacía boca abajo, completamente expuesto y amordazado. Aunque nunca hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, las primeras veces se resistió como un animal salvaje, pero eso solo incrementaba el placer del hombre. Él no lo sabía en ese entonces pero finalmente lo descubrió. Hacía muchísimos años que ya no se resistía._

_Esta vez él se había tardado más de lo habitual. Cada vez se tardaba más. Era su culpa, le decía a veces; porque había crecido, porque ya no era tierno y pequeño como antes… ahora era un hombre y lo despreciaba por eso._

_Lo sintió moverse y salir de él. Ahora venía la peor parte._

_-Eres un sucio malnacido…mira como me has dejado,- le dijo el hombre._

_Liberó sus extremidades para después atar dolorosamente sus manos detrás de su espalda y después sus pies, para después arrástralo y tirarlo al suelo._

_-Límpiame,- le ordenó._

_Como pudo, se incorporó y obedeció pero pese a los esfuerzos de su boca, el miembro del otro se mantuvo fláccido, como el pedazo de carne muerta que algún día sería._

_Enfurecido, el otro lo pateó hasta dejarlo en el piso, doblado, desnudo y temblando para después pasearse como un poseído por la habitación farfullando._

_-Esos malditos están detrás de mí…..Creen que no lo sé pero son tan obvios... - una nueva patada, -Todo por culpa de algún puto infeliz que piensa que asesinar investigadores brillantes es divertido….Solo espero que venga por mí y entonces le enseñare… igual que a ti…-_

_Una patada más y después la habitación quedó en silencio. No lo vio salir, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados para no verlo. Seguro iría a visitar a sus pequeños "invitados" más recientes. Entonces si se le pondría dura._

_Eventualmente, en la madrugada o en la mañana, cuando estuviera aterido, muerto de frío y acalambrado, vendría y lo soltaría. Y después, como si nada, le pediría que tomaran el desayuno juntos antes de ir al trabajo._

_Eventualmente, un día, las suposiciones de ese hombre se harían realidad. Un día iría se encontrarían sin máscaras y… el resultado sería muy diferente a lo que el otro pensaba._

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora chicos y chicas. Sí, yo me imagino que tal vez algunos y algunas querían un poco más de intensidad entre Signum y Shamal… control mental, hay un límite para la cantidad de sexo en un capitulo, ya saben, hay que dejar espacio para la trama ;) pero ya vendrá, ya vendrá…

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que nos siguen y especialmente a los que nos dejan sus comentarios y nos animan. Ojala les haya gustado.


	13. Más cerca y más lejos

**Nota de Autor:** El personaje de Rein en este fic no corresponde a la Rein de Strikers (alegre e incluso infantil), sino más bien a la Reinforce original de A´s, más oscura, fuerte y dominante. Lamento no haber hecho la aclaración antes para los que tenían cierta confusión ahí.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

El soundtrack de hoy es "Secrets" por One Republic

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 13. Más cerca…y más lejos.**

"_Para aprender las lecciones más importantes de la vida, uno debe, cada día, vencer un miedo" Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**Área Habitacional del Cuartel General TSAB. Día 29 Doceavo Mes 6:00 hrs.**

-No puedo creer que hayas dormido en TU cuarto.-

Signum se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Hayate detrás de ella mientras preparaba sus cosas para hacer un poco de acondicionamiento pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo. Su hermana menor tenía esa costumbre de sorprenderla sigilosamente incluso en su propia habitación.

-¿No te parece que deberías respetar un poco más la privacidad de los demás?- le dijo sin voltearse y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, especialmente cuando involucra a personas que me importan,- le respondió Hayate con descaro entrando a la habitación de Signum aun en pijama. A diferencia de Signum, Vita y Zafira que hacían mucho ejercicio, Hayate y Shamal preferían quedarse en cama todo lo que podían, tomar el desayuno con calma y salir hasta que fuera necesario a sus respectivas obligaciones. En el caso de Hayate eso era muy temprano, pero aun así disfrutaba el tiempo que tenía disponible.

Como Signum pareció morder el anzuelo, Hayate decidió seguir con el ataque. -¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- Signum no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado ir a Shamal de esa forma?-

-¿Quién te dice que la dejé ir?-

Hayate se rió con buen humor, parecía un gatito jugando con su presa y no la hermana menor atosigando a la mayor.

-Vi a Shamal hace un rato. Ella nunca se levanta tan temprano y menos se pone a hacer ejercicio a estas horas. Además se le nota en la cara. Si no la hubieras dejado ir, su expresión sería completamente diferente. ¿Así que, dime…qué fue lo que hiciste mal esta vez?-

Signum la miraba sorprendida. ¿Cómo carajos podía Hayate saber todo eso? ¿Y además insinuar que ella había hecho algo mal? ¡Solo estaba siguiendo los deseos de Shamal con un demonio! dejarla en la puerta de su cuarto la noche anterior le había costado muchísimo.

-Casi puedo leer tus pensamientos Signum, así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas porque todo se te refleja en la cara.-

Signum gruñó y se volvió para terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Escuchó a Hayate caminar hasta detenerse justo detrás de ella y preguntarle con voz suave y tono inocente,

-¿De verdad crees que Shamal ha esperado todos estos años SOLO para acostarse contigo?-

Muy a su pesar, Signum volteó a verla con un leve rubor cubriendo su cara.

-Eso fue ¿verdad? Trataste de llevártela a la cama ayer después de la escenita en la terraza directo y sin escalas…-

-Yo….,errr…,ella…nosotras…-

-Decide que vas a conjugar antes de hablar Signum.-

Signum suspiró y se rindió. –Si…yo, le…propuse…-

Hayate tomó a Signum del brazo y la jaló para que sentaran en la cama.

-Tal vez tú no lo sepas Signum, pero Shamal siempre ha sido una chica atractiva. Nunca le han faltado propuestas, ni pretendientes.-

Signum volvió a gruñir pero por razones muy diferentes esta vez.

-Yo sé que es atractiva.-

-Hmmm, que bueno que lo sepas... Yo la obligué, literalmente, a salir con muchas personas cuando tú estabas en tu cruzada personal salvando al mundo. Sin embargo nunca, óyeme bien, nunca duró con nadie. ¿Tú por qué crees que haya rechazado a todos y a todas con total certeza?-

Signum negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de a donde quería llegar Hayate con esa conversación.

-Responde a esa pregunta y tal vez dejes de dormir sola,- le dijo Hayate y se levantó para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta antes de abrirla.

-No creo que haya nadie en este mundo más importante para Shamal que tu Signum. Trata de no olvidarlo.-

**Suburbios de Midchilda. Día 29 Doceavo Mes 7:00 hrs**

Nanoha se había despertado primero. Siempre despertaba temprano. Solo que en esta ocasión su hábito fue recompensado como nunca antes.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por las cortinas, cayendo sobre la figura de Fate.

La rubia estaba completamente abrazada a ella, con un brazo rodeaba su cintura casi posesivamente aun en sueños mientras que una de sus piernas estaba doblada entrelazada con las suyas y su cabello estaba extendido como una cascada dorada en las sábanas blancas.

Nanoha apenas podía crear que estaba en la cama de esa mujer tan bella y sentía que algo dolía en su interior solo de verla.

Apenas tenía dos días despertando en esa cama y parecía que lo hubiera hecho siempre. Pero lo peor era que no se imaginaba como podría volver a despertar en otra cama que no fuera en esa, o más bien… al lado de alguien que no fuera Fate. Por primera vez en su vida, en medio de los brazos de esa mujer, sentía que estaba en el lugar que siempre había estado buscando. Se sentía plena como nunca antes en su vida.

"_No,"_ pensó mientras miraba a la rubia, _"no puede ser…no puedo estar enamorándome de Fate."_

**Campus de la Universidad de Midchilda, Instalaciones de la Biblioteca Infinita. Día 29 Doceavo Mes 10:00 hrs**

Después de una rápida pero intensa despedida en el apartamento de Fate, Nanoha corrió a su casa para cambiarse y volver a encontrarse con la rubia nuevamente en la Universidad para ver a Yunno. Nanoha quería llegar antes para hablar con él antes de que Fate llegara, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos cuando llegó a la entrada principal del edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita, Fate junto con Shamal y otra agente rubia (muy guapa por cierto) que Nanoha había visto solo brevemente en un par de las reuniones; ya la esperaban hablando en voz baja pese a que no había nadie alrededor.

Con el fin de ciclo a un par de días, ese día la universidad estaba inusualmente solitaria.

Nanoha se encontró mirando embelesada a las tres agentes mientras se acercaba al grupo. Fate era por mucho la más alta de las tres pero todas eran muy atractivas y juntas, parecían capturar la luz del sol matutino e irradiarla. Hayate tenía realmente a un equipo dorado con ellas, casi estaba entendiendo porque las había enviado justamente a ellas para ver a Yunno. Dudaba que nadie, viendo a ese grupo de mujeres pudiera resistirse a nada que ellas pidieran.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una punzada de inquietud en su interior mientras se acercaba caminando apresuradamente, solo de ver a la otra agente de pie, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad de Fate, hablando mientras señalaban un dispositivo móvil de los que usaban. Ellis, la chica se llamaba Ellis según recordó Nanoha de la junta del día anterior con Hayate.

Pese a sus inquietudes se esforzó por poner su mejor cara y saludar alegremente al llegar.

-Buenos días, Fate-san, Shamal-san….Ellis-san; lamento el retraso.-

-Hola Nanoha, estamos a tiempo… no te preocupes,- le respondió Fate con una forzada sonrisa distante. Fate se estaba esforzando, quizá demasiado, para tratar a Nanoha como siempre… profesional, fría y distante, pese a que esa mañana habían compartido una cálida intimidad, la cual le estaba costando mucho a Fate sacudir de mirada y su trato.

Shamal saludó efusivamente a Nanoha con un beso en la mejilla y una amplia sonrisa, mientas que Ellis respondió al saludo cortésmente pero con frialdad. La chica era unos tres o cuatro años más joven que ellas, pero aun como joven agente era brillante y tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como segunda al mando de Verossa.

Tras ponerse brevemente de acuerdo respecto a cómo manejarían la situación con el bibliotecario en jefe, Nanoha las guió por los diferentes pasillos a la oficina de Yunno. Una hermosa chica que Nanoha nunca había visto les dio la bienvenida en la recepción y les indicó que esperaran mientras le informaba al Director que se encontraban ahí.

Habían decidido que era mejor llegar sin cita por lo que tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos antes que Yunno pudiera salir a verlas.

Mientras esperaban, las agentes se entretuvieron mirando los instrumentos antiguos que reposaban en las vidrieras de la recepción de Yunno. Las instalaciones de la Biblioteca Infinita eran ya de por si impresionantes; el acervo cultural más vasto y extenso del planeta. Se llegaba a decir que todo el conocimiento del mundo, el pasado y el presente, se encontraba resguardado en esas instalaciones.

Lo difícil era encontrar lo que uno estaba buscando en medio de ese océano de datos e información.

La oficina de Yunno a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, no estaba en el pent-house del edificio, sino en los sótanos de la Biblioteca; era el bunker personal del "ratón de biblioteca" más influyente de la Universidad, asi que pese a estar en el sótano sus oficinas eran amplias, las paredes estaban recubiertas de maderas oscuras y bien pulidas; y olía a madera y a papel antiguo.

Adicionalmente, los aparatos antiguos más sofisticados de su tiempo, en un estado de conservación más que envidiable, descansaban conformando una portentosa exhibición que envidiaría cualquier museo. Brújulas, microscopios, astrolabios, sextantes, octantes, tránsitos, teodolitos, catalejos, telescopios, entre muchos otros que Fate no tenía ni la más remota idea de que eran o para que servían. La agente estaba particularmente interesada admirando un reloj antiquísimo y extremadamente raro, cuando una voz masculina a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

-El primer reloj de navegación,- dijo la voz mientras Fate se volvía con cierta sorpresa, pocas personas podían acercarse de esa manera sin que ella lo sintiera, -Gracias a él pudimos establecer los primeros sistemas de navegación precisa hace cientos de años. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta nuestros días.-

Fate miro al joven rubio que le sonreía amable y cálidamente y se encontró con una mano extendida frente a ella.

-Que tal Harlaown-san, me da gusto volver a verla,- saludó mientras Fate extendía su mano a su vez para un breve y formal saludo. Fate recordó que era el chico que Nanoha le había presentado hacía varios días, la última vez que había ido a la universidad a buscarla.

Nanoha que había estado en el otro extremo de la habitación tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Fate, también se sorprendió de ver a Yunno tan de improviso con ellas pero lo saludó con extrema alegría.

-¡Yunno-kun! No te escuché salir de tu despacho, gracias por recibirnos sin previo aviso,- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Nanoha había extendido también su mano hacia el joven pero a diferencia de con Fate, Yunno tomó la mano de la pelirroja solo para jalarla en un efusivo abrazo.

Fate se envaró involuntariamente pero trató de no demostrarlo. _"¿Qué diablos te pasa Testarossa? Nanoha es una chica libre de abrazar a quien se le venga en gana."_ Pero ese pensamiento le causó un retortijón en el estómago mayor que ver frente así el estrecho abrazo que el joven bibliotecario le estaba dando a "su" consultora externa.

-Ah…vaya…Yunno-kun,- Nanoha, tomada realmente por sorpresa por el gesto de Yunno se dejó estar en el abrazo unos momentos hasta que él se apartó un poco para mirarla pero sin soltarla, situación que Nanoha aprovechó para empujarlo un poco y poner distancia entre ellos mientras decía con ligereza, riendo un poco nerviosamente –Err… si, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte.-

-Ni te imaginas Nanoha, finalmente has venido hasta aquí… así que desde luego, me da mucho gusto verte,- le dijo él con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente.

Un ligero e innecesario carraspeo de Fate, le recordó a Nanoha que ella, Shamal y Ellis estaban ahí también. Innecesario porque Nanoha estaba perfectamente consciente de que Fate estaba ahí, mirándola, pero sin saber cómo soltarse del abrazo de Yunno.

-Ah, Yunno-kun déjame terminar las presentaciones por favor, ya conoces a Fate…- finalmente con esa excusa Nanoha se apartó para presentar a Ellis y a Shamal. Dado que todas ellas llevaban sus uniformes de la TSAB era innecesario pretender que no eran agentes. –Las agentes Shamal Yagami y Ellis…-

-McGaren,- completó Ellis por Nanoha extendiendo la mano muy profesionalmente hacía Yunno.

-Encantado Agente McGaren,- la saludó Yunno a su vez para después estrechar suavemente la mano de Shamal quién le sonreía angelicalmente…como a todo el mundo.

Y después, mirando alternativamente a las tres agentes, le preguntó finalmente a Nanoha con una sonrisa. –Supongo que no es una visita social Nanoha, parece que vienes con una escolta oficial.-

-Asi es Yunno-kun,- le respondió Nanoha un poco apenada, -En realidad quisiera…solicitar tu ayuda.-

-No importa la razón,- le dijo mirando a Nanoha de una forma que hacía que a Fate le doliera realmente el estómago, -Lo importante es que estás aquí y me encantará ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.-

Después de decir eso, sonriendo amablemente, Yunno las invitó a pasar a su despacho y pidió té a su secretaria para sus invitadas.

Si la sala exterior nada tenía que envidiar a un museo, la oficina de Yunno era igualmente impactante en el interior con sus libreros de piso a techo llenos de invaluables volúmenes impresos. En un mundo digital y tecnológicamente avanzado donde los impresos ya ni siquiera existían, muchas de esas primeras ediciones eran auténticas (y valiosísimas) reliquias.

Aunque lo que más llamo la atención de Fate fue una pared llena de máscaras diversas. Muchas de ellas, se notaba, eran también muy antiguas; seguramente pertenecientes a culturas ancestrales de su planeta.

-Yunno-kun es un prestigiado arqueólogo,- le explicó Nanoha a Fate notando su interés. -Antes de ser el Director más joven de la Biblioteca Infinita, participo en muchas expediciones y misiones de exploración en lugares distantes y remotos.-

-Ya veo,- comentó Fate un poco secamente sin querer entrar en más detalles. Al parecer Nanoha sabía mucho acerca de la vida del "Director".

Aprovechando el comentario de Nanoha, Yunno estaba a punto de darles una detallada (y larga) explicación acerca de las máscaras que Fate tuvo que interrumpir lo más políticamente posible para explicarle el motivo de su visita; lo que podía decirle al menos.

Ciñéndose a lo que habían hablado temprano por la mañana, Fate le explicó brevemente a Yunno cómo Nanoha, colaborando con TSAB como consultor externo, había sugerido contactarlo para la localización de ciertos datos que podrían ser útiles en una de las investigaciones que realizaban.

-Desafortunadamente,- concluyó Fate, -no podemos darle muchos datos respecto a la investigación Director Scrya. Tener acceso a su base de datos sería fundamental para el trabajo que realizamos pero no podemos, digamos…profundizar en el caso.-

-Es decir, necesitarían que yo les diera el acceso, digamos… con "privilegios especiales",- Yunno había sugerido sentarse en su amplia sala en lugar de en su escritorio así que en ese momento, miraba a Fate como evaluándola mientras tomaba su té con parsimonia.

- La verdad es que necesitaríamos un acceso ilimitado sin restricciones,- dijo Fate directamente. No estaba de humor para andarse con rodeos con ese hombre.

-Para… ¿toda la biblioteca?,- preguntó él con un poco de sorpresa.

Shamal estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Fate no le dio tiempo.

-Toda,- confirmó Fate.

Yunno miró a Nanoha quién a su vez lo miraba un poco ruborizada. Esas chicas querían que les abriera el acceso sin restricciones a toda su valiosa base de datos prácticamente sin preguntas.

-Vaya Nanoha, debo decir que esto sí que es una sorpresa.-

-Yo…lo entiendo Yunno-kun, créeme que no te lo pediría de esta forma si no fuera realmente importante,- Nanoha miraba alternativamente a Fate y a Yunno notando que Fate no la miraba siquiera. Los ojos carmesí estaban fijos en su amigo como si quisiera atravesarlo…o estrangularlo.

Yunno se volvió a mirar a Fate, calmado pero sin arredrarse ante la mirada de la agente.

-La TSAB es una organización muy poderosa Agente Harlaown, ustedes podrían conseguir una orden y obtener el acceso ilimitado y sin restricciones que desean sin tener que venir a pedírmelo como un favor especial. ¿Por qué lo hace de esta forma?-

Fate también lo sabía pero la Universidad contaba con autonomía, ciertamente ellos podrían solicitar una orden y obtenerla pero los intrincados movimientos políticos que eso desataría les harían perder un tiempo que no tenían. Fate sabía que Yunno lo sabía y también sabía que quería que ella lo hiciera evidente. Que Nanoha se lo pidiera no era suficiente para él. Quería que Fate lo reconociera y se lo pidiera. Al parecer no había disimulado muy bien su molestia por la forma como el bibliotecario había abrazado a Nanoha.

-Yunno-kun, la verdad es…-

-Me gustaría escucharlo de la Agente, por favor Nanoha,- la interrumpió él sin dejar de mirar a Fate.

Fate finalmente cedió. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que necesitaban su ayuda.

-Podríamos en efecto hacerlo como usted comenta Director Scrya, pero eso nos llevaría más tiempo del que tenemos. Su colaboración "voluntaria" ampliaría nuestras posibilidades de encontrar lo que buscamos lo más pronto posible y así resolver el caso que tenemos, lo más pronto posible también.-

-O sea que, ¿la poderosa TSAB me debería un favor?- preguntó con una sonrisa inquisitiva, arrellanándose en un sillón.

Fate pensó que para lucir como hurón se estaba comportando casi como un mapache. Tal vez Hayate hubiera sido la más apropiada para la negociación.

-Digamos que su colaboración sería apreciada…y recordada,- dijo un poco a regañadientes.

Yunno miró a Nanoha y preguntó con una mirada y un tono de voz completamente diferentes a los que había usado con Fate, -Y finalmente, ¿aceptarás salir a cenar conmigo?-

La aludida se ruborizó intensamente. – ¡Yunno-kun! Somos amigos,- trató de decir con ligereza, - Comer contigo es algo que podemos hacer independientemente de…esta solicitud de TSAB.-

-Parece que tu trabajo te ha estado demandando mucho más tiempo que antes Nanoha, así que digamos que solo quiero asegurar un pequeño reconocimiento,- dijo sonriendo satisfecho, -Además dije cenar.-

Fate se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y se esforzó para relajarse.

-¿Podemos asumir que contamos con su colaboración Director Scrya?- intervino Shamal sonriendo angelicalmente antes de que Fate dijera algo que echara por la borda lo que ya habían obtenido, -Y yo creo que a cualquiera de nosotras nos encantaría ir a cenar con usted,- dijo sonriendo con cierta coquetería.

El comentario de Shamal aligeró el ambiente y todos se relajaron un poco, salvo Fate.

-Muy bien Agentes me han convencido, -dijo mirando solo a Nanoha y después nuevamente a Fate. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación?-

-Si pudiera explicarnos como realiza las operaciones de búsqueda en su base de datos dse indicarnos donde podríamos trabajar, lo apreciaríamos mucho,- dijo Fate sin humor.

-¿Empezarían ya, de inmediato?- preguntó el joven arqueando las cejas.

-De inmediato,- confirmó Fate.

Yunno se quedó serio. –O sea que realmente es un caso muy crítico e importante.-

-No se imagina cuanto Director Scrya.- La mirada de Fate nunca dejo de mirar a Yunno.

Yunno les indicó que las llevaría al centro de control y administración de la Biblioteca, literalmente el cerebro donde residía la base de datos digital más grande conocida.

A diferencia del ambiente de antigüedad que se mantenía cuidadosamente en las instalaciones de la biblioteca, el centro del control era un pequeño oasis de alta tecnología. Hileras tras hileras de servidores y cientos de petabytes se apilaban en unidades de almacenamiento con la más alta tecnología de respaldo y protección.

Fate, Shamal y Ellis estaban impactadas, ni siquiera en la TSAB tenían un cuarto de servidores como el que tenía Yunno en la Biblioteca.

En el centro de todo, se encontraban varios monitores gigantescos que mostraban y registraban todas las búsquedas y consultas que se realizaban en el material de la biblioteca. Aunque la información del centro de control y administración se podía accesar desde terminales remotas con accesos restringidos, solo Yunno y un par de personas más podían ingresar al recinto donde se encontraban.

Yunno había desarrollado una aplicación especial de búsqueda que todavía estaba probando, que le permitía hacer más eficientes los procesos de localización de la información.

-Después de muchos años, todo el contenido de la Biblioteca finalmente esta en esta base de datos,- les explico muy orgulloso, -Estamos hablando de miles de millones de registros que crecen cada día con cada nueva obra que incorporamos. Creo que no exagero al decirles que todo el conocimiento de nuestro planeta se encuentra sintetizado en esta base de datos Agentes.-

Fate sabía que la información de seguridad con la que TSAB y las fuerzas militares contaban no se encontraba en esa base de datos pero en sí, la cantidad de información que contenía era abrumadora. Shamal parecía una niña que hubiera entrado repentinamente a una dimensión alterna donde solo existieran millones de sus juguetes favoritos.

-Ellis,- ordenó Fate alegrándose que la joven estuviera ahí ya que Shamal parecía no tener mucho control de su cerebro en esos momentos, -en cuanto el Director Scrya nos conceda el acceso, necesitamos correr primero las rutinas de búsqueda que ya tenemos predefinidas y que no arrojaron resultados en los servidores de TSAB. Mientras tanto Shamal y yo, revisaremos la información y decidiremos qué condiciones nuevas agregar.-

-Entendido,- respondió Ellis con prontitud mirando a Yunno.

-Parece que ustedes siempre están listas antes que yo,- comentó el aludido sonriendo. –Solo hay un detalle, Agente Harlaown. Este acceso es muy especial, prácticamente es el acceso del Director. Solamente ustedes pueden tener acceso a él y solamente podrán usarlo dentro de estas instalaciones.-

-De acuerdo,- aceptó Fate.

Diciendo eso, Yunno le extendió a Ellis una llave física que se introducía en el tablero central mientras el introducía una llave idéntica en otra ranura. Después colocó la palma de su mano sobre una unidad lectora y el sistema que hasta ese momento, había estado en frenética pero silenciosa actividad, pareció volver a la vida.

Más monitores se encendieron y una terminal principal apareció frente a ellos. Yunno les explicó a todas cómo funcionaba el sistema y la aplicación que había desarrollado para realizar las búsquedas, corriendo algunas pruebas como ejemplo.

Él no podía saber nada de la investigación que realizaban así que las mujeres no podían empezar su labor hasta que él hubiera salido pero después de escucharlo y ver cómo funcionaba el sistema Fate tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada. El tipo además de un arqueólogo brillante, un erudito y el Director más joven de la Biblioteca Infinita era un genio de la programación.

Todo eso lo reconocía en su interior y le causaba una profunda punzada de celos ver a Nanoha mirándolo embobada mientras explicaba. La pelirroja estaba más impresionada que ella y de momento, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que su reacción le estaba haciendo a Fate.

-Wow, Yunno-kun…esto es…realmente…. ¡Fantástico!...quiero decir jamás me imagine que esto fuera de lo que me estabas hablando el otro día.-

-Me alegro que por fin lo hayas visto, Nanoha. Tal vez después puedas venir y te lo enseñare en algún tema que te interese con más calma.- Yunno la miraba casi entrañablemente, como si después de mucho tiempo reclamando su atención Nanoha finalmente lo hubiera visto como él deseaba.

-Eso seguro Yunno-kun…wow, casi no puedo esperar,- dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Hasta que volteó a mirar a Fate y se encontró a la agente mirando hacia la pantalla con el rostro serio y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿No te parece impresionante, Fate-san?- preguntó Nanoha acercándose a ella, mirándola.

-Sin duda,- comentó Fate sin mirarla con la vista fija en la pantalla. -¿Podemos comenzar ya, Director Scrya?-

-Por favor, serán mis invitadas durante el tiempo que requieran usar la base de datos. Si necesitan algo, por favor solo llamen a mi asistente usando esta línea,- dijo señalando un botón y extendiendo tres tarjetas de acceso para las tres agentes. -¿Tú te quedarás con ellas Nanoha?

Ante la pregunta de Yunno, Nanoha que hasta entonces seguía mirando a Fate con inquietud, se atrevió a acercarse más y trató de tocar el hombro de Fate, pero esta se apartó para acercarse más al monitor que Shamal y Ellis miraban.

-Eso no será necesario Nanoha. Te agradezco tu…intervención y tu recomendación, seguiremos con la investigación desde aquí.-

Fate seguía hablándole sin mirarla. Ya no se estaba esforzando para tratarla fría y distantemente.

Nanoha se quedó inmóvil como clavada en el piso. Fate parecía haber levantado un muro infranqueable; no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para sentir el peso aplastante de esa barrera entre ellas. Nanoha se preguntaba qué había pasado para que eso sucediera. _"No puede ser por Yunno, ¿verdad? Fate no puede estar celosa de Yunno…Eso significaría que…"_

-Si es así, ¿porque no me acompañas al despacho Nanoha?, después podemos ir a comer si tienes tiempo.- Yunno se acercó y tomó a Nanoha del brazo.

-Er…si, gracias Yunno-kun,- Nanoha no quería irse sin al menos mirar a Fate a los ojos. –Fate-san…-

Nanoha la llamó pero no agregó nada más hasta que Fate, con reluctancia, giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Debo esperar o ir a la oficina?...quiero decir,- sonrojándose un poco de tener que hacer esa pregunta delante de todos, trató de hacerlo de la manera más profesional posible, -¿Las… veré más tarde para…continuar con el trabajo?-

Nanoha se había visto obligada a hablar en plural, pero todo en su mirada anhelante, preguntaba si la vería _a ella_ más tarde. Por un segundo, viendo la profunda sinceridad con que esos ojos azules la miraban, Fate se sintió un poco culpable por su actitud; pero el agarre insistente de Yunno sobre el brazo de Nanoha sin que la investigadora hiciera nada por evitarlo, la descolocaba…la enfurecía, mas bien.

-Te avisare, Nanoha. De momento, puedes dedicarte a tus labores… externas a TSAB,- dijo Fate seriamente. Al final, su malestar se había impuesto y su tono había sido distante, oscuro.

Nanoha sintió que su corazón se encogía al escuchar a Fate pero se esforzó por recuperarse rápidamente.

-Ok, Fate-san…¡Shamal-san, Ellis-san, esfuércense mucho!,- dijo con fingida alegría, -Cuando esto termine les invitaré unos helados como recompensa,-

-Eso será fabuloso Nanoha-chan,- dijo Shamal sonriéndole amablemente y guiñándole un ojo como diciendo, _"no te preocupes, todo estará bien."_ – Te llamare luego,- concluyó Shamal dándole un apretón rápido en la mano.

Ellis le hizo una seña ambigua con la cabeza y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo sin más preámbulo.

Nanoha salió sin mirar a Fate, con Yunno aun tomándola del brazo e inclinándose sobre el hombro de la pelirroja para decirle algo animadamente.

Fate apretó los puños una vez más. _"No estoy celosa. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera…. ¡lo que me molesta es que no se dé cuenta de cómo la está manipulando ese tipo!"._

Ese tipo… brillante, joven, importante… ¿guapo? De eso Fate tenía sus dudas, tal vez algunas chicas lo encontraran atractivo. Pero, ¿Nanoha lo encontraría atractivo?

Entonces recordó, cuando descubrieron el ataque a la familia Yazawa, Nanoha tenía una cita (salida había dicho Nanoha en aquella ocasión) con él y lo había dejado plantado sin siquiera avisarle. _"Si él le importara tanto no habría ido con nosotros, ¿no es así?... O al menos, se habría desvivido por llamarle y literalmente, se le había olvidado por completo."_

Pero si se había desvivido disculpándose con él después.

Fate misma había presenciado esa llamada. Inspiró profundamente y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que Ellis y Shamal estaban haciendo, no quería pensar más en Nanoha, más bien, quería que la imagen de la pelirroja saliendo tomada del brazo por Yunno se borrara de su mente como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 28 Doceavo Mes, 18:00 hrs.**

Fate, Shamal y Ellis habían estado horas en las instalaciones de la Biblioteca Infinita. Durante ese tiempo, varias veces, Fate tuvo que reconocer (en contra de su voluntad) que el sistema de Yunno era simplemente magnifico. Habían hecho avances que con la base de datos de TSAB no podían ni siquiera soñar.

La información que tenían ahí era vasta e ilimitada pero con la habilidad de Ellis y Shamal pronto encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

En esos momento estaban nuevamente en el corazón de la Sección Seis en una reunión con Hayate; Verossa, Griffith y el equipo completo de Fate.

-¿Y bien, que buenas noticias nos traen chicas?,- dijo Hayate esforzándose por hablar con ligereza.

Al igual que Fate, la Coronel tampoco había tenido el mejor de los días. Rein no había ido a trabajar de improviso lo cual la había obligado a tomar una asistente ejecutiva sustituta; la cual pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no había podido satisfacer las altas demandas laborales de la Coronel. La verdad, es que la chica lo había hecho brillantemente, pero solamente Rein podía prácticamente leer los pensamientos de Hayate y anticiparse a lo que la hiperactiva Coronel le iba a pedir.

Pedirle a la joven sustituta que hiciera lo mismo era injusto e imposible. Hayate lo sabía, pero el enojo que sentía necesitaba canalizarse de alguna forma…y a la pobre chica le había tocado.

-Fabulosas noticias de hecho, Hayate,- dijo Shamal sonriendo con un entusiasmo que ni Fate, ni Hayate compartían.

-Finalmente con la información que hallamos en la Biblioteca Infinita he podido dar con el compuesto orgánico base de la apotoxina que ha usado el asesino,- anunció Shamal con cierta grandilocuencia para Hayate, quien tuvo que esforzarse para seguir la corriente de entusiasmo de su hermana mayor.

-Dinos ya Shamal,- intervino Signum, quién estaba más consiente del estado de ánimo de Hayate ya que la había visto empeorar durante todo el día y lo que menos quería era que explotara ahí con todos.

Poniéndose de pie, Shamal activo la pantalla de proyección y empezó su explicación.

-Al principio nos desconcertó mucho no encontrar rastros de ninguna droga o toxina en los cuerpos. Después de la escena de los Segbrecht pensamos que el compuesto desaparecía después de cierto tiempo pero lo que en realidad pasa es que es absorbido; se incorpora a la estructura de las células. Es realmente fascinante, ya que eso solamente pasa en ciertos compuestos orgánicos. La toxina ha sido modificada en laboratorio pero su base es totalmente orgánica, la palabra más concreta para describirlo sería un veneno.-

-¿Cómo?,- finalmente, Hayate, quién había estado poco característicamente despatarrada en su silla, se incorporó con interés.

-Sí, Ellis tuvo la brillante idea de trazar las coincidencias en la base de datos de los "síntomas" que estábamos buscando; parálisis muscular, afectación del sistema nervioso central, incorporación celular, etc; y encontró que muchos insectos y plantas carnívoras utilizan secreciones o venenos para atrapar a sus presas…vivas.-

-Vaya, así que también hay psicópatas en los reinos inferiores,- dijo Verossa quien ya se había tardado en hacer algún comentario. En el fondo se sentía muy orgullo que Ellis hubiera tenido la idea. Casi era como si la hubiera tenido él.

Shamal lo miró gravemente. A ella no le había parecido nada gracioso el comentario. Verossa estaba a punto de molestarla por ello pero la mirada de advertencia que Signum le echó bastó para disuadirlo.

-¿O sea que han identificado de que veneno se trata?,- preguntó Alto muy interesada.

-Todavía no tenemos el resultado final, son realmente muchos registros pero hemos estrechado nuestro universo a tres posibilidades lo cual es una verdadera proeza,- dijo Shamal, -Aunque sea yo quien lo diga, jamás pensé que podríamos lograrlo tan pronto. Tenemos dos arañas y una planta como fuentes potenciales para el origen de la apotoxina.-

-¿Podría ser una combinación de las tres o de un par de ellas?- quiso saber Hayate.

-Sería difícil,- contestó Ellis, -requeriría de una ingeniería genética que no está al alcance de cualquiera y que no sería barato producir, pero es una posibilidad.-

-Aunque eso reduciría aún más nuestras posibilidades de búsqueda,- argumentó Fate.

-Cierto,- dijo Hayate, -Fate, que Alto y Shari se unan a Shamal y Ellis en la búsqueda en la Biblioteca Infinita. Mientras tanto quiero que te quedes aquí, nosotras junto con Lucino y Vice debemos empezar a agotar las posibilidades con las opciones que ya tenemos. Tenemos que encontrar a todas las personas dentro del perfil que nos ha proporcionado Nanoha que puedan estar relacionadas o tener acceso a esos bichos y más aún si están relacionadas con cualquier laboratorio de investigaciones avanzadas.-

-Este descubrimiento nuevamente embarra a Scaglietti, Hayate,- apuntó Verossa.

-Desde luego, por lo que me han dicho, ese laboratorio donde trabaja Nanoha tendría todas las posibilidades para procesar esas sustancias y mucho más.-

-Zafira, Signum,- llamó Fate, -Aunque no caigan dentro del perfil de Nanoha, tenemos que volver a checar a las personas que trabajan en el laboratorio de Scaglietti. Incluyan esta vez a todas aquellas que hayan trabajado en ese laboratorio desde….- Fate checó rápidamente la información en su dispositivo para estar segura de la fecha, -2030.-

-¿Qué?,- preguntaron a coro Hayate, Griffith y Verossa,-

-Fate, eso serían veintitrés años, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo?,- Hayate estaba desconcertada.

-Perfectamente Hayate, piensa en esto; la persona que desarrolló esta sustancia no necesariamente tendría que estar ahí ahora. Podría haber aprendido ahí lo que necesitaba hacer. El asesinato de la Doctora Ishida y su familia fue en 2030. No hay manera que sepamos si usaron con ellos la misma clase de toxina ya que la autopsia indica que no se encontraron drogas pero podría suponerse que sí. Cuatro personas fueron asesinadas en esa ocasión, de la misma forma brutal que en todos los demás homicidios, prácticamente sin oponer resistencia.-

Todos se miraron entre sí, afirmando. Fate tenía razón.

-¿Ustedes creen que Scaglietti está relacionado de alguna forma con los asesinatos?- preguntó Hayate a su equipo.

-De momento no hay nada que lo vincule directamente con los asesinatos, ni hemos encontrado un móvil que lo relacione. Sin embargo, yo creo que está vinculado,- dijo Fate con seguridad.

-Grangaitz piensa lo mismo,- dijo Signum quién esa mañana había tenido a su cargo trabajar junto con Zest y Chrono en la investigación de Scaglietti. –Hemos verificado toda la información que Grangaitz nos proporcionó y junto con Chrono, encontramos algo muy interesante.-

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Fate con el ceño fruncido mirando su dispositivo como si la hubiera traicionado. No le había llegado ningún aviso de esa información.

-No hemos puesto en el servidor lo que Signum halló Fate,- le explicó Hayate como si leyera sus pensamientos. –Así de delicada es. Dentro de un rato tendré una reunión con Carim y Lindy para informarles al respecto. No quería mover nada hasta no tener una confirmación del 100%-

Hayate le hizo una sutil seña a Signum para que explicara lo que habían encontrado con la ayuda de Grangaitz.

-Desde que descubrimos que los Huckebein estaban detrás de Grangaitz, hemos rastreado todas sus operaciones. Otra tarea titánica, debo decir. No son asesinos de poca monta sino prácticamente una organización mafiosa de altos vuelos. No encontramos ningún vínculo entre ellos y Scaglietti, quién Grangaitz pensaba que estaba detrás de su intento de asesinato. Pero si encontramos unos vínculos interesantes entre la organización Huckebein y… la Sección Nueve.-

Fate silbó levemente mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

-Eso fue lo mismo que hizo Chrono cuando finalmente identificamos la IP de contacto. Rastreamos depósitos periódicos por el laberinto de cuentas fantasma y verídicas de Huckebein y nos dimos cuenta que la direcciones IP usadas estaban camufladas con la más alta tecnología informática. Hasta Amy nos ayudó y después de muchas horas, Lucino finalmente decodificó el encriptado y descubrimos que la dirección IP de la maquina correspondía a un equipo personal de Auris Gaiz.-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la oficina hasta que Hayate habló.-

-Como se podrán imaginar, esa no es información que podamos poner en ningún servidor. Ya Chrono y Signum la han certificado y puesto bajo resguardo en las bóvedas tanto de la Sección Seis como del Área de Inteligencia, pero ahora más que nunca tenemos que ser extremada, extremadamente cuidadosos.-

-¿Por qué alguien de la Sección Seis querría matar a Zest Grangaitz?- preguntó Fate. –Lo único que hemos encontrado que él sabe perjudica tan solo a Scaglietti.-

-Así es, Fate.- Hayate solo la miró, ella sabía que Fate llegaría a la misma conclusión que ella en un momento.

-La misma persona que borró y escondió los registros de abuso de menores de Scaglietti.-

-Exacto. Ya sabíamos que la Sección Nueve tenía el nivel de autorización para hacer eso. Pero ahora sabemos específicamente quién podría haberlo hecho.-

-Ahora solo mas falta averiguar por qué,- terminó Verossa quién era quién tenía a su cargo esa misión.

-Aunque eso podría no estar relacionado con los asesinatos,- aventuró Fate un poco triste, –El asesino ha hecho declaraciones que lo vinculan más conmigo que con Scaglietti o la Sección Nueve.-

-De momento, no podemos saberlo con total certeza Fate. Podría ser una treta para distraer nuestra atención. Vamos a tener que llegar al final de esto para saber la verdad.-

Fate lo consideró. Hayate tenía razón. No era un secreto para nadie que Regius Gaiz las aborrecía tanto a ella como a Hayate. Es más, él hubiera querido borrar a toda la Sección Seis del mapa. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa?

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía a Fate que no era por ahí.

Si se lo pensaba racionalmente, podría pensarse que era un plan cuidadoso y fríamente ejecutado, sin importar el costo que tuviera; pero Fate había estado en esas escenas del crimen, había visto y había sentido. No, aunque la Sección Nueve estuviera involucrada de alguna manera, el asesino tenía otros motivos; motivos que estaban más allá de los intereses de la Sección Nueve.

Eso era íntima y mortalmente personal.

Fate miró a Hayate por un momento y casi estuvo segura que su amiga pensaba lo mismo pero prefirió dejarlo así. Tendrían que llegar al final de ello de todas formas.

-Tenemos un día más para tratar de avanzar lo más posible, sé que tal vez algunos tengan algún compromiso de fin de año pero necesito que organicen sus equipos, Griffith, Verossa,….Fate,- los llamó Hayate mirándolos muy seria, -…. Tenemos que estar en guardia permanente, todavía no hemos disminuido el nivel de alerta ya que recuerden cuánto le gusta a este asesino sorprendernos. Aunque las Dras. Nakajima y Noa están en nuestras instalaciones, no podemos descuidarnos. -

Después de las últimas indicaciones e instrucciones, Hayate retiró a sus equipos para ir a reunirse con Carim y Lindy e informarles todo lo que habían avanzado ese día. Fate, Griffith y Verossa hicieron el orden de las guardias para ese fin de año y se retiraron a terminar sus labores por ese día.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando Fate finalmente salió de su oficina, un tanto cabizbaja, para ir a su casa. Después de todo el ajetreo del día finalmente, su mente había regresado a pensar en Nanoha y la forma en que se habían torcido las cosas entre ellas ese día. Ahora ya más tranquila, lamentaba no haberla visto por la tarde y más aún lamentaba no haberse despedido de ella de otra forma.

En sus cavilaciones, no notó que alguien se apresuraba para alcanzarla hasta que ese alguien la tomó del brazo.

-¿Ya de salida?-

Fate levantó la vista para encontrase con unos ojos azules mirándola con interés.

-Ellis…si, yo ya iba de salida.-

-Te acompaño,- ofreció Ellis. –Yo también voy camino al estacionamiento.-

Fate no tuvo manera de negarse. Recordaba muy bien el aviso de su madre de que Ellis y su padre irían a la cena de fin de año con ellos así que era mejor enfrentarlo de una vez.

-Parece que lo pasaremos juntas durante fin de año,- dijo Ellis al fin, tocando el tema que Fate tanto temía.

Fate la miró tratando de sonreír como si nada. –Sí, mi madre me comentó ayer que tú y Albert nos acompañarían. Espero que la pasen bien. Nuestra familia es un tanto…ecléctica. Ya sabes.-

-¿Y qué familia no lo es?- dijo Ellis con humor. A diferencia de su semblante serio y distante habitual, en ese momento Ellis se veía un poco más abierta y relajada, aunque un poco nerviosa, lo cual la hacía lucir muy joven.

-Sí, es verdad.-

-Clyde y mi padre han sido amigos desde hace muchísimos años así que estoy segura que la pasaremos muy bien con ustedes.-

La madre de Ellis había fallecido hacía apenas un par de años según recordaba Fate, poco después que Ellis se uniera a TSAB y a la Sección Seis y según sabía esa sería la primera reunión social a la que asistirían después de ese hecho.

Para ese entonces, ya estaban en el estacionamiento y por su rango, el lugar correspondiente al auto de Fate estaba mucho más cerca de la entrada que el de Ellis.

-¿Te gustaría que lleváramos algo en especial?- le preguntó Ellis deteniéndose con Fate junto a su auto.

-Hmmm… yo… bueno, no se…mi madre es quién se encarga de todo acerca de la cena,- contestó Fate un poco desconcertada.

Ellis se rió y tomó a Fate del brazo, -Anda, he escuchado por ahí que eres fan del pastel de chocolate.-

Fate se ruborizó. Esa tenía que haber sido su madre. ¿O Hayate? No Hayate se veía muy preocupada por otros asuntos esta vez. ¿O quizá el mismísimo Chrono, a quien seguramente su madre ya había puesto al tanto de todo el plan? No… Amy… si Chrono sabía, seguro que Amy también y Amy era MUCHO más comunicativa que Chrono y su madre juntos multiplicados por diez. _"Demonios"_ pensó Fate. _"¿Qué voy a hacer con esta familia que tengo"?_

-Jajaja…parece que la información que me proporcionaron es correcta,- Ellis seguía tomando a Fate del brazo apenas pudiendo contener la risa de ver toda la gama de emociones que pasaban por su cara. –No te preocupes Fate, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Conozco un lugar que hace los mejores pasteles de chocolate de todo Midchilda. Llevaré uno de esos para la cena. Estoy segura que te va a encantar, son lo mejor de lo mejor y te prometo que será solo para ti.-

-Eh…yo…- Fate no encontraba que decir.

-Nos veremos mañana, Fate.- le dijo Ellis para después soltarla y encaminarse a su auto con una sonrisa.

Fate tragó. Esa cena iba a ser realmente la más difícil de todas las que había tenido desde que su madre se había puesto la cruzada personal de conseguirle una novia "oficial".

Con un suspiro se subió a su auto y salió sin darse cuenta que alguien se escondía detrás de una de las columnas cercanas a su auto.

Como había hecho dos noches atrás, Nanoha, que había decidido ir a la oficina "para ver a Vivio," estaba esperando a Fate cerca de su auto pero cuando vio salir a las dos rubias juntas, sin saber muy bien porque, se escondió rápidamente.

Desde ahí escuchó claramente la última parte de la conversación y se quedó clavada en su lugar sin poder moverse. Esa chica, Ellis, pasaría la cena de fin de año con la familia de Fate y ofrecía llevarle un pastel de chocolate especial para ella. Ellis, la misma chica fría y distante de la mañana pero que en ese momento no lo parecía en lo absoluto sonriéndole cálidamente a Fate. Y Fate se había ruborizado.

¿Esa era la razón por la que Fate no quería ningún compromiso? ¿Estaría interesada en esa chica que venía del mismo medio que ella y a quien no tenía que explicarle nada?

Nanoha se sintió inexplicablemente devastada aunque racionalmente sabía que no tenía razón. Ella y Fate estaban viviendo al día. Ni siquiera había hecho planes para unas horas más adelante, mucho menos para el día siguiente. Solo se veían, tenían el sexo más ardiente del mundo y después seguían con lo suyo. Sin compromisos habían dicho y ella lo había aceptado.

No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse herida porque Fate no hubiera pensado en ella para la cena con su familia. Ella misma había sido invitada a la cena familiar con Suzuka y también tenía que darse un tiempo para estar con los Takamachi y tampoco le había dicho nada a Fate.

Pese a su lavado de cerebro auto infringido, Nanoha con la espalda apoyada desoladamente en la columna; sentía un vacío en su pecho donde esa mañana, en brazos de Fate, se había sentido completamente plena.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Fate se descubrió buscando en las sombras algún trazo, alguna señal que le indicara que Nanoha podría estar por ahí, esperándola, pero no encontró ninguna. Incluso se demoró un poco más de lo habitual en entrar, esperando que en cualquier momento, la investigadora saltara sorprendiéndola, pero eso tampoco pasó.

"_Diablos, Fate… no tiene que estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué tendría que venir a buscarte?"_

Si, habían tenido un sexo grandioso, pero había sido solo eso ¿no? Sin compromisos habían dicho.

"_Dos noches, ha dormido contigo dos noches y ¿ya no puedes dejar de pensar en ella? Eres un caso patético Testarossa,"_ se recriminaba Fate internamente mientras entraba a su apartamento.

Aun auto-recriminándose, Fate se encaminó a su cocina para encontrarse con que lo único que tenía, era justo lo que Nanoha le había llevado la noche anterior. Por alguna razón, eso le hizo recordar nuevamente a Fate como Yunno se había llevado a Nanoha del brazo esa mañana.

"_Posesivo muchacho… ¿Esa es la razón por la que hoy no ha venido? ¿Hoy le toca a él?"_

Involuntariamente, Fate apretó los puños sobre la barra de su cocina. Pensar que Nanoha pudiera estar con Yunno de la misma forma…intima, que había estado con ella la llenaba de ira.

-No estoy celosa,- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. –No seas estúpida Fate, tú misma le dijiste que no podías ofrecerle nada y él parece dispuesto a ofrecerle todo. ¿A ti qué diablos te importa?-

"_Demonios, estoy enloqueciendo. Ahora hasta hablo sola,"_ pensó Fate antes de estrellar su puño contra la pulida superficie de la barra donde le había hecho el amor a Nanoha la primera noche que pasaron juntas.

Enfurecida y sin ánimos de cenar nada, se cambió y se metió a la cama, solo para encontrarse con que su cama no parecía la misma. Se sentía extremadamente grande y fría sin la cálida presencia de la pelirroja a su lado.

"_Ya sabías que las diosas de fuego quemaban Fate…y que debías mantenerte alejada de ella,"_ se recriminó por enésima vez mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

**Suburbio Norte de Midchilda, Día 29 Doceavo mes, 00:00 hrs.**

Hayate sabía que tenía que tomar al toro por los cuernos de una buena vez. Ella nunca había sido cobarde y no iba a empezar ahora.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, tocó vigorosamente en la puerta de la casa de Rein. Que importaba que fuera medianoche, ese asunto tenía que quedar zanjado en ese momento. Su estabilidad mental (y por tanto, la de toda la Sección Seis) estaba en juego. Era una misión que no podía esperar.

Para la tercera ronda de golpes vigorosos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Hayate se encontró con el puño al aire (a punto de empezar una nueva ronda de golpes) mirando los ojos carmesí de Rein. A diferencia de los de Fate que eran más oscuros, los de Rein ostentaban un carmesí ligeramente más vivo. Cuando Rein se enojaba, sus ojos podían ser realmente aterradores.

Justo como en ese momento.

-Asumo que su asistente sustituta no le informó la hora correctamente Coronel, así que le informo que estas no son horas de trabajo y mucho menos de visita.-

Hayate sintió un escalofrío involuntario recorrer su espalda.

Rein estaba ya cerrándole la puerta en las narices, cuando Hayate apoyó apresuradamente las manos en la puerta para impedirlo y gritó,

-¡Lo siento!-

Rein la miró inquisitivamente por la rendija que todavía quedaba abierta.

-¿Qué siente exactamente…"Coronel"? ¿No saber qué hora es? ¿O venir a causar un disturbio a una casa que no es la suya sin saber qué hora es?-

Hayate inspiró profundamente.

-Siento haberme comportado como una idiota insensible contigo,- dijo de un tirón. –Tú tenías razón, no debí tratar a Fate de esa forma… y tampoco debí tratarte a ti en la forma en que lo hice.-

Rein la miró. Eso había sido rápido. Hayate nunca aceptaba sus errores tan rápido. Nunca los aceptaba. Punto.

-Disculpa aceptada…Coronel. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? Quisiera regresar a dormir.-

-¡Demonios Rein!... ¡Me estoy disculpando! ¿Qué demonios quieres, que me arrodille?-

Rein la miró como considerando las posibilidades.

-Ya le dije que aceptaba sus disculpas "Coronel"…más bien ¿qué es lo que "usted" quiere?-

Para ese momento, Hayate ya estaba apoyada con una mano en la puerta y otra en el marco, mirando a Rein con mirada casi suplicante.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No,- le llegó la respuesta directa e inmediata de Rein.

Hayate abrió la boca pero no alcanzó a encontrar que decir. -¿Por qué?- alcanzó a preguntar por fin.

-Soy su asistente, Coronel…al menos de momento. No sería apropiado que usted entrara a mi casa, a estas horas y con las intenciones que tiene.-

Hayate la miró aun sin saber que decir.

-Rein… yo…eso nunca ha sido un problema.-

-Nunca _había_ sido un problema, pero dado que últimamente está usted tan preocupada por la ética, las reglas y la seguridad de su cuello, comprenderá que la naturaleza de nuestra…digamos "relación profesional," debe reajustarse.-

Ahí estaba. Hayate por fin lo entendía. Rein no solo estaba molesta por cómo había tratado a Fate y por cómo le había hablado, sino porque después de varios años juntas, en diversos planos; Hayate nunca había reconocido que tenía un affaire ultra-secreto con su asistente ejecutiva a la más vieja usanza de los más conservadores patriarcas de TSAB.

-Rein…espera, hablemos por favor.-

-No Hayate…- la forma en que Rein dijo su nombre y no "Coronel" como le había estado diciendo hasta el momento, hizo que la sangre se le helara en el cuerpo a Hayate. -Es momento de terminar este juego antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores.-

-No podemos terminar nada en la puerta, Rein; déjame entrar con un demonio.-

Hayate tenía esa mirada determinada que Rein conocía muy bien. Si no la dejaba entrar era capaz de quedarse toda la noche en la puerta y mañana tendría el mismo problema que tenía ahora pero tal vez multiplicado por dos o por tres, dependiendo de qué tan mal la pasara Hayate esperando en su puerta.

Finalmente, Rein se apartó y Hayate entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rein tenía una diminuta bata de dormir encima que apenas le tapaba lo indispensable. Hayate sabía que ella dormía solo en ropa interior así que se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que estaba debajo. Es más, conocía perfectamente lo que estaba debajo pero hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la plática y no en lo sexy que se veía Rein con ese atuendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan repentinamente preocupada por la ética?- le preguntó Hayate.

-Tú lo estás.-

Hayate sabía que se merecía esa respuesta, pero no estaba dispuesta a cejar, ya había logrado entrar.

-Sí, es cierto. Lo estoy. Estaba preocupada por Fate y por toda la presión que tenemos encima…Y también por eso, ahora más que nunca, te necesito a mi lado Rein… como siempre. –

Rein se volvió para mirarla con sorpresa. Hayate nunca le había hablado de esa forma desde que casi como en un reto, habían terminado en la cama la primera vez. Nunca se habían planteado la clase de relación que tenían, simplemente era algo que había pasado y con lo que las dos se sentían extremadamente bien.

Rein era ferozmente leal a Hayate y la manera en que Hayate cuidaba de Rein solo podía compararse con el cuidado que esta profesaba a su familia y a la misma Fate.

Viendo la reacción a sus palabras, Hayate se aventuró a acercarse y tomarla de la mano; alegrándose de que Rein no se apartara.

-No debí haber dicho lo que dije, Rein. A veces, es difícil…-

-¿Lidiar conmigo?-

-Algo así…es difícil que alguien te conozca de la forma cómo tú me conoces. A veces abusas un poco de ese conocimiento.-

-Ahora resulta que eres una pobre víctima,- resopló Rein pero aun sin soltarse de la mano Hayate quién poco a poco se acercaba a ella, hasta tomarla por la cintura.

-Ok…tal vez no tanto pero….-

-Pero ¿qué?- murmuró Rein. Hayate ya la tenía abrazada, apretándola contra su pelvis. Rein sabía que eso iba a pasar si la dejaba entrar pero no lo podía evitar. Desde la primera vez que se había dejado seducir por el encanto de Hayate, esta sabía perfectamente como acercarse para terminar dentro de su ropa interior y un poco más allá.

-Es verdad que tú eres la única que me conoce de esa forma,- murmuró Hayate en su oído mientras su mano bajaba por la curva de su trasero, haciéndola estremecer.

-Hayate…-

-Shhhhh… Hablemos después, tenemos otras cosas que arreglar antes,- le dijo Hayate antes de besarla en los labios.

Muy pocas veces se veían en casa de Rein (y desde luego, nunca en casa de Hayate) pero la Coronel conocía a la perfección el camino hasta la cama de Rein, mismo que recorrieron lentamente mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, sin prisas.

A Hayate le gustaba que Rein fuera agresiva y dominante pero sospechaba que en esta ocasión tendría que ganársela, por lo que la resistencia de su asistente que la recostara sobre la cama la tomó un poco por sorpresa.

-No tan rápido, Coronel… esta vez realmente se ha ganado un castigo…ejemplar,- le susurró Rein mientras le mordisqueaba levemente la oreja.

Hayate sonrió maliciosamente, -¿De verdad? Casi no puedo esperar a que lo ejecutes…-

Siguiendo a sus palabras trató de abrir la mini bata de Rein, pero unas manos delicadas se lo impidieron con firmeza mientras la empujaban hacia la cama. Hayate se dejó recostar y contuvo el aliento cuando Rein se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, moviéndose las caderas sugestivamente al inclinarse para besarla, primero con roces leves y tentadores y después profundamente, provocando a Hayate con su lengua.

Hayate no pudo evitar que sus manos se deslizaran por unos muslos bien torneados y por debajo de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la otra chica pero nuevamente, sus avances fueron detenidos. Rein la tomó por las muñecas para levantar sus manos sobre su cabeza sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Hayate sabía cuánto le gustaba a su asistente quitarle el uniforme así que se dejó llevar por la sensación hasta que el sonido de un "click" la puso en alerta.

Hayate abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Rein mirándola fija y…peligrosamente, y para descubrir que acababa de ser esposada a la cabecera de la cama. De dónde rayos había Rein sacado las esposas tan rápido, escapaba a su aguda percepción pero en realidad ya no importaba. Estaba a su merced.

-Rein…que…- pero mejor se calló antes de preguntar.

Miró a Rein incorporarse, dejándola tendida y esposada para enfilar hacía el baño.

-No irás a dejarme aquí así toda la noche ¿verdad?,- le preguntó con la respiración todavía acelerada de los últimos besos.

-Lo estoy pensando,- le respondió una voz ronca desde el baño.

Unos minutos después, Rein salió y se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Con extrema lentitud, levantó la falda del uniforme de Hayate y sin mayor dilación, la despojó con idéntica lentitud de su ropa interior.

-Está muy mojada, Coronel. Parece que está teniendo muy malos pensamientos…-

-Es difícil no tenerlos con esa ropa que llevas.-

-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto,- murmuro Rein antes de inclinarse abriendo las piernas de Hayate para besar en interior de sus muslos, empezando por la delicada piel cercana a sus rodillas y después subiendo hasta llegar a sus ingles.

Hayate trataba de no gemir para no darle el gusto de verla a su merced tan rápido pero su cuerpo la traicionaba y sus caderas se alzaban para acercarse a los labios de Rein conforme se iban acercando a su destino final.

Para el momento en que unos labios suaves y húmedos cubrieron su sexo, Hayate ya gemía y sus caderas se movían rítmicamente al compás de embate de Rein.

Cuando se sentía al borde mismo de una oleada de placer, Rein se detuvo y aparto de ella. Hayate protestó con gemido de inconformidad y abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento había tenido cerrados, para encontrarse a Rein arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Con lentitud, su asistente empezó a abrir su bata para descubrir su cuerpo ante ella. Primero sus pechos, que ya no estaban cubiertos por ninguna ropa interior y después lentamente, el resto de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hayate se abrieron con sorpresa cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de las intenciones de Rein.

-Rein….espera…eso…-

-Esta es mi retribución…Coronel, ¿Qué le parece?-

Antes de remover su bata por completo, Rein extrajo un tubo lubricante que extendió meticulosamente sobre el dildo de poco más de seis pulgadas que se erguía entre sus piernas.

-Rein…eso es mucho más grande…-

-Relájese Coronel…seré muy gentil,- dijo Rein mirándola con lujuria mientras acariciaba las piernas de Hayate y al mismo tiempo la jalaba posesivamente hacia su pelvis; con las manos esposadas sobre su cabeza, su jefa podía tan solo mirar como Rein levantaba una de sus piernas para apoyarla sobre su hombro y la sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras que con su mano libre guiaba el dildo a la humedad de su vagina.

Hayate, completamente abierta y vulnerable, contuvo la respiración al sentir los primeros roces de la cabeza del dildo en sus labios. Sintió a Rein moverse hacia adelante lentamente y no pudo evitar gemir todos los largos segundos que le tomó penetrarla hasta el fondo.

Involuntariamente, su espalda se arqueaba y sus muslos se tensaban para incrementar el contacto pero Rein todavía no se movía dentro de ella.

-Parece que si le gustó finalmente Coronel,- le dijo Rein moviendo sus caderas lenta y sugestivamente, en cortos movimientos circulares contra el centro de Hayate, empujando el dildo más dentro de ella cada vez.

La respiración entrecortada de Hayate se convirtió en gemidos de placer conforme Rein empezó a moverse, extrayendo el dildo casi en su totalidad para después penetrarla profundamente otra vez en un ritmo lento y controlado.

Hayate se arqueó contra ella y Rein permitió que sus piernas abrazaran su cintura para usar sus manos y abrir el uniforme de Hayate descubriendo la piel de su torso y sus senos. La respiración entrecortada de Rein se unió a la de Hayate mientras se inclinaba sobre ella sin dejar de penetrarla rítmicamente para besar y acariciar su cuello y sus pechos.

Cuando los gemidos de Hayate le indicaron que estaba ya muy cerca del orgasmo, Rein soltó las esposas que la restringían y se reacomodó en medio de ella. El abrazo de las piernas de Hayate alrededor de su cintura se hizo más estrecho mientras se arqueaba contra ella y sus brazos la jalaban, tratando de acercarla lo más posible. Rein continuó moviéndose en un ritmo cada vez más frenético apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para abrir más las piernas de Hayate, con sus manos aferrando su cuerpo hasta que los estremecimientos y sus gritos de placer le indicaron que había alcanzado un clímax voraz.

Respirando agitadamente, Hayate fue soltando poco a poco el agarre sobre Rein, quién se irguió un poco para mirar a Hayate a los ojos antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Después de un rato de caricias y besos suaves, Rein se incorporó y Hayate finalmente pudo darse cuenta del estado vergonzoso en que se encontraba con la falda arrollada hasta la cintura, su impecable chaqueta del uniforme toda descuadrada y arrugada bajo su cuerpo y su camisa con más de tres botones arrancados.

-Me has arruinado el uniforme Rein.-

La aludida la miró como no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Se trataba de un castigo "Coronel",- le dijo mirándola peligrosamente otra vez, -Pero parece que no aprendió la lección…aún.-

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Lamento la espera chicos y chicas. Este fue un capitulo TREMENDAMENTE DIFICIL. Creo que ninguno me había costado tanto trabajo como este. "Lack of inspiration" combinado con diversos factores. Espero que de todas formas les haya gustado y retomar con ímpetus renovados a partir del siguiente. Creo que también me está afectando que nos acercamos al final y ya que pues…no quisiera terminarla. Aunque no se aceleren todavía nos restaran unos 5 o 6 capitulos mas…necesito avanzar un poco mas para saber con precision.

Muchas gracias a Rogue D, NeoCervantes, Mirx, Reader, Milo-sama, Nutella y Sailah. Sus comentarios y sugerencias son muy importantes, y nos esforzamos para no tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Alguien nos mira

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 14. Alguien nos mira. **

"_La decisión final para un hombre, en aquello que le es dado para trascender a sí mismo, es crear o destruir; amar u odiar." Erich Fromm_

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 30 Doceavo Mes, 7:00 hrs.**

-Llegaste muy temprano hoy Testarossa.- El comentario de Signum asomándose por su puerta casi se podría considerar un saludo de buenos días.

Sentada sobre su escritorio escrupulosamente ordenado, Fate solo miraba por el ventanal de su oficina el espectáculo del cielo matutino en su transición de la noche hacia el día. Las nubes y la bruma del amanecer invernal poco a poco se disipaban en tonos violetas y azules con ligeros trazos de dorado y naranja conforme el sol se iba asomando. Parches de un cielo intensamente azul se podían ver ya entre las nubes. Iba a ser un día frío pero despejado y con cierto encogimiento en su pecho, Fate se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía ese azul límpido y claro al azul de los ojos de Nanoha.

-Tú también,- le contestó Fate después de varios segundos, apartando su mirada del cielo para mirar a su segunda al mando.

Signum entró sin prisas a la oficina de Fate y se sentó sin más preámbulos frente a ella, mirándola. Ambas vestían el mismo uniforme negro, todas las unidades especiales lo hacían, cosa que a varios no les gustaba mucho pero a Signum y Fate en particular el sobrio y elegante uniforme les quedaba que ni pintado. Los galones de Enforcer y Capitán en el pecho y los hombros de Fate era lo único que las diferenciaba.

Fate aguantó el escrutinio de la otra unos segundos antes de decir un poco secamente.

-¿Qué pasa Signum?- Su noche había sido realmente mala, por lo que finalmente cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y tras múltiples fracasos en sus intentos por dormir había terminado levantándose antes de las cinco de la mañana para hacer ejercicio y llegar temprano a su oficina. Fate sabía que el cansancio se le notaba.

Lo que no sabía es que otras cosas también se le notaban.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto Testarossa,- Signum hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Fate y transmitirle la seriedad con la que haría la siguiente pregunta. -¿Qué te pasa? Y no te molestes en decirme que nada.-

Fate sintió que se encogía un poco ante la mirada intensamente azul de Signum. Se conocían desde hacía muchísimos años y tenían una relación especial. Aunque Hayate era lo que se podía decir, su mejor amiga, Signum era algo muy especial para Fate. Había sido como su hermana mayor, su protectora, su rival (competitivamente hablando), su maestra en muchos aspectos y no solo un miembro leal de su equipo sino SU segunda al mando que le había cubierto la espalda en más ocasiones de las que podía nombrar. Durante un tiempo, como preadolescente terminando la escuela elemental, hasta había pensado que estaba un poco ilusionada con la adolescente Signum que entraba a las fuerzas armadas. En ese entonces, la veía como un ídolo y un ideal a seguir. La ilusión adolescente se transformó en una sincera admiración juvenil y posteriormente, en el más sincero respeto durante su vida adulta. Todo eso era Signum para ella, pero más importante…realmente era su amiga.

-No lo sé,- dijo mirándola con igual seriedad, con un tono casi derrotado. Era la respuesta más sincera y honesta, consigo misma y con Signum, que podía darle.

Signum la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Fate decía la verdad.

-¿Tiene que ver con Takamachi?- preguntó tentativamente Signum y el rubor de Fate le contestó antes que su cabeza moviéndose afirmativamente.

-Sé que no has pedido mi opinión pero te la diré de todas formas. Le interesas. Mucho.-

Fate la miró asombrada sin saber que decir.

-Tal vez tú no lo has notado pero no te mira como al resto de la gente. Cuando está en algún lugar y tú entras y te mira, su rostro se ilumina como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez en su vida. Su mirada cambia. Solo a ti te mira de esa forma…"especial" Testarossa. Mientras tú haces todo lo posible por alejarte de ella, ella hace todo lo posible por acercarse a ti.-

Si antes Signum la había sorprendido, ahora simplemente no tenía palabras para describir su azoro. Fate miró a su amiga con nuevos ojos. Pero Signum todavía estaba lejos de terminar.

-Eres una persona muy valiente Fate, como pocas que he conocido. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo respecto a Takamachi?-

Fate cerró los ojos ante la pregunta de Signum. Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto y lo que tanto se rehusaba a admitir hasta para sí misma. Tenía miedo, no de Nanoha en sí misma sino de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir; lo que le había hecho sentir desde el principio. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse con su pasado, tenía miedo de darse cuenta que tenía sentimientos. Tenía miedo… de enamorarse de ella.

Pero no podía decir en voz alta pensamientos. No podía decirlo a solas mirándose largamente frente al espejo como había hecho esa mañana, mucho menos podía expresarlo frente a Signum por mucho que la respetara y la apreciara.

Pero al parecer Signum no esperaba una respuesta ya que continuó.

-El verdadero valor no radica en no tener miedo, sino en enfrentarnos a lo que verdaderamente tememos PESE a ese miedo, Testarossa. Si nunca sintiéramos miedo, no seriamos valerosos; seríamos un montón de temerarios irresponsables e imprudentes. Nuestro "valor" no tendría ningún mérito. Solo conocemos el miedo a través de aquello que nos es realmente importante.-

Fate y Signum se quedaron mirando en el silencio de la oficina de Fate.

El sol le elevaba rápidamente en el firmamento y el cielo estaba cada vez más despejado y radiante. Signum se giró en la silla para mirar el espectáculo del cielo matutino y Fate, viéndola, hizo lo mismo.

Signum era una de esas personas con las que se podía estar en silencio y disfrutarlo. Estaba ahí acompañando a Fate y realmente no eran necesarias más palabras. Estuvieron así un buen rato, solo disfrutando del silencio ya que la oficina todavía no había empezado su actividad frenética a esas horas, hasta que una duda, más bien trivial, asaltó a Fate.

-¿Te gustan más los atardeceres o los amaneceres?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Esa sí que es una pregunta extraña Testarossa,- contesto Signum seria pero su tono era divertido y una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos.

-Sé una buena chica y compláceme en esta ocasión,- bromeó Fate con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Signum pareció meditarlo y cuando se volvió para mirar a Fate, la sonrisa en sus ojos también estaba ya en sus labios. –Los amaneceres Testarossa.-

Fate pensó que a ella siempre le habían gustado más los atardeceres al igual que al común de la gente. En su caso, era más porque si tenía oportunidad de dormir un poco más lo hacía. No solía estar de pie desde antes que saliera el sol como Signum. -¿Alguna razón en particular?-

-Ambos son hermosos, he visto muchos de ambos en diferentes lugares y algunos están grabados en mis recuerdos indeleblemente…pero supongo que soy una persona de comienzos. El amanecer es como una oportunidad única que se nos brinda cada día… si tuviera que decirlo un poco simbólicamente, te diría que me gusta porque es como una promesa…"El inicio corre por mi cuenta, lo que hagas después con este día, corre por ti." Y me resulta difícil no esforzarme al máximo después de ver amaneceres maravillosos como el de hoy.-

-Hmmm,- murmuró Fate mirándo a su amiga, -No sabía que tenías esa vena poética.-

-Testarossa…- la advirtió Signum con voz ronca pero la amenaza nunca llegó a sus ojos que todavía brillaban divertidos.

Hablando con Fate, Signum se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que le correspondían también a ella.

La noche anterior Hayate no había llegado a dormir a casa aunque había avisado que eso tal vez pasaría. Ella y Shamal había hecho la cena como siempre y la cena con Zafira y Vita había sido muy cálida. Ambos les hicieron saber a su manera, que estaban bien con ellas juntas como pareja. Ella y Shamal estuvieron largo rato en la terraza hablando y abrazándose pero Signum no intento llegar a nada más que eso. Su conversación con Hayate todavía estaba muy fresca en su memoria y ahora, mientras le hablaba a Fate, había entendido. Ahora ya sabía porque Shamal le había pedido que esperara. Ahora ya sabía porque Shamal no había aceptado a nadie más. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Hayate cuando le dijo que ella era la persona más importante para Shamal. Y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperaba que Testarossa tuviera el valor para hacer lo que a ella le correspondía cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Quieres hacer un poco de sparring Testarossa?

Fate resopló solo de pensarlo, acordándose como le había ido la última vez que había entrenado con Signum. Estaba a punto de negar vehementemente cuando Alto se asomó por la puerta de su oficina.

-Gracias a Dios que ya están aquí,- dijo con voz tensa. Alto, la usualmente serena y controlada genio de la informática se veía más que solo un poco alterada. Fate temió lo peor. El rostro de Signum también se ensombreció mientras le preguntaba a la joven con voz tensa,

-¿Qué sucede Alto?-

-Tiida Lanster se contactó conmigo ayer en la noche, después de que salimos. Lucino, Vice y yo fuimos a verlo a las oficinas de la policía regional. ¿Recuerdas que hace días nos solicitaste que hiciéramos un rastreo de posibles asesinatos sospechosos y que pudieran tener alguna correlación con nuestro caso?,- explicó Alto dirigiéndose a Fate.

-Sí,- respondió ésta con voz estrangulada.

-Lucino y yo hicimos varias correlaciones y le pedimos ayuda a Tiida. Como Ginga está recluida aquí en TSAB junto con su familia a él le asignaron trabajo de escritorio, encontró que en los últimos diez días, cinco mujeres jóvenes han sido asesinadas.-

-¿Piensan que tienen relación con nuestro asesino?,- preguntó Signum.

-Según lo que investigamos; las víctimas no se conocían entre sí, no tienen amigos comunes, no viven ni trabajan por la misma zona, pertenecen a diversos estratos socioeconómicos…-

-Pareciera que nuestros investigadores asesinados tienen más en común entre ellos que esas chicas entre ellas,- dijo Fate, -Me pregunto lo mismo que Signum, Alto, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestro asesino?-

-Todas las chicas fueron torturadas antes de ser asesinadas y aunque la forma de asesinarlas en cada caso fue diferente, en los cinco casos… les extrajeron los ojos.-

Fate y Signum apenas pudieron contener una mueca. Ambas recordaban perfectamente bien la última escena del crimen, y el destino de la familia Segbrecht.

-Los dos puntos que dispararon la alarma en Tiida y lo hicieron contactarnos fueron ese detalle, respecto a los ojos…y las características físicas de las víctimas.-

Diciendo eso Alto extendió un folder hacia a Fate. –Estas son fotografías de ellas, antes de que fueran asesinadas.-

Fate tomó el folder de manos de Alto preguntándose porque la chica estaba tan tensa, casi, casi aterrorizada.

Abrió el folder y conforme iba viendo las fotos, su propia expresión cambió. Fate se levantó de su silla y casi frenéticamente distribuyó las fotos sobre la superficie de su escritorio para verlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Signum contuvo la respiración al ver lo mismo que estaba viendo Fate.

-Alto,- pidió Fate con voz ronca, -convoca al equipo, de inmediato. Lo más pronto posible en la sala de juntas y trata de localizar a Hayate, que se comunique conmigo a la brevedad….Signum, tenemos que hablar con Chrono ahora mismo y colocar a Nanoha bajo protección inmediatamente.-

Las cinco mujeres que sonreían a Fate desde la superficie de su escritorio eran pelirrojas…con brillantes ojos azules.

Mirándolas Fate comprendió cuánta razón tenía Signum. Los temores, infundados o no, que parecían abrumarla un minuto antes desaparecían, ahogados por la garra que le atenazaba el corazón en esos momentos. Repentinamente, como fulminada por un rayo caía en la cuenta de que por su estupidez, hacía _horas_ que no sabía nada de Nanoha y _todo_ lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

_Eso_ que estaba sintiendo _era_, el verdadero miedo.

**Universidad de Midchilda, Midchilda, Día 30 Doceavo Mes, 10:00 hrs.**

Nanoha caminaba sin muchas ganas hacia el laboratorio.

Se había levantado temprano como siempre y había visto el amanecer desde la terraza de su departamento como había hecho muchas veces antes. Sin embargo, esa mañana fue diferente.

Despertarse en su propia cama, en su propio apartamento, fue diferente. Casi como si ese lugar donde había pasado tantos años no fuera su hogar y como si esa cama donde se había despertado miles de veces, no fuera la suya. Todo se sentía ajeno y distante.

Extrañaba a Fate dolorosamente.

Pero la agente no la había buscado y ella, se había, acobardado después de verla hablando con Ellis.

Después de que Suzuka y Alisa se levantaran, tomaron el desayuno juntas y Nanoha se esforzó por parecer alegre como siempre. Ellas, especialmente Alisa, la molestaron por no haber ido a dormir dos noches seguidas a su casa. Esa fue la parte más difícil, disimular lo triste que se sentía por no haber visto a Fate la noche anterior.

Finalmente después de pensarlo un poco, se decidió a ir a la Universidad y ver si por fin, lograba encontrarse con Scaglietti que estaba extrañamente ausente del laboratorio y de esa forma distraer sus pensamientos (y aliviar un poco su corazón). Casualmente, cada vez que ella había ido al laboratorio solo para verlo, él no se encontraba ahí.

Mientras se acercaba al imponente edificio, Nanoha se esforzaba en concentrarse, pensando que le diría a Scaglietti y si debía mejor prepararle un informe, cuando al levantar la vista se encontró frente a frente con la mujer que acaparaba sus pensamientos.

Fate estaba parada estoicamente en la entraba del Edificio de Investigaciones Neurológicas casi en posición de firmes.

Nanoha tuvo que respirar varios segundos controladamente mientras resistía el impulso de frotarse los ojos. ¿Era realmente Fate la que estaba de ahí de pie o era su mente haciéndole alguna jugarreta? Y si realmente era Fate en persona, ¿habría ido hasta ahí…a buscarla?

-Nanoha…- le dijo Fate al cabo de unos segundos.

La voz de Fate consiguió destrabar a Nanoha para que pudiera hablar. –Fate-…san…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Fate había sentido que le quitaban el peso del mundo de encima cuando los hombres de Chrono le avisaron que Nanoha estaba saliendo de su edificio, pero no había podido respirar con verdadera tranquilidad hasta que la vio caminando hacia ella por los jardines del campus. Ahora que la tenía frente a sí, no podía moverse y casi no podía hablar. Sentía una urgencia incontenible por estrecharla en sus brazos que le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo mantener bajo control.

Cuando Nanoha le habló y pudo por fin "mirarla", no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera un poco, los ojos azules que la miraban tenían un innegable dejo de tristeza.

-Vine a verte,- dijo sin más.

Después de ver las fotografías que le había dado Alto y de informar a Hayate quién iba todavía camino a la oficina (tarde para sus estándares regulares), Fate había convocado a su equipo para que tomaran las medidas necesarias y adicionar la nueva información a los datos que ya tenían.

Fate quería poner bajo protección estricta a Nanoha pero Hayate no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. La Coronel no estaba cien por ciento segura que los asesinatos reportados por Tiida Lanster tuvieran como trasfondo una amenaza velada hacía Nanoha o que fuera incluso, su mismo sospechoso. Durante varios minutos Hayate y Fate discutieron (acaloradamente) la mejor manera de encarar la situación.

Hayate, definitivamente quería que Nanoha tuviera protección pero a nivel de una escolta de vigilancia que prácticamente la siguiera sin que la investigadora se diera cuenta; igualmente la Jefa de Fate no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea decirle a Nanoha lo que sospechaban respecto a la muerte de las chicas.

Fate por otro lado quería decirle todo y ponerle un grupo de seguridad estricta bajo su mando directo. Casi no quería perderla de vista ni un segundo. Ni que decir que Hayate la miró sospechosamente cuando dijo eso, pero a Fate poco le importaba que su jefa pensara que no estaba pensando con la cabeza. La seguridad de Nanoha no solo era lo más importante, sino lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Al final después de discutirlo más tranquilamente, Fate y Hayate acordaron una solución intermedia entre ambas posiciones. Hayate le dejaba la decisión a Fate sobre qué le diría a Nanoha respecto a lo que estaba pasando y Chrono asignaría una escolta de vigilancia especial que velaría por su seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día.

Por eso Fate se encontraba en esos momentos en la Universidad.

Tan pronto como Hayate dio su autorización, un equipo de campo salió hacía la casa de Nanoha y ella junto con Signum literalmente volaron al laboratorio de Scaglietti donde esperaban encontrarla.

Nanoha todavía no salía de su asombro al ver ahí a Fate y especialmente, hablándole y mirándola como lo estaba haciendo. Pese al estado depresivo en que se encontraba, su instinto no tardó en decirle que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Pasó algo Fate?- Aunque en el fondo deseaba que Fate dijera que no, que solo había ido porque ya no podía esperar un segundo más para verla, Nanoha sabía que era altamente improbable que eso pasara, casi como imposible.

-Tenía que verte,- dijo otra vez Fate quién en realidad estaba pensando que no podía soportar un segundo más sin ver a Nanoha y asegurarse, personalmente, que la chica estaba bien. Ahora que la tenía frente a frente su batalla interna se desarrollaba para no abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo.

Nanoha la miraba extrañada pero tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer.

Fate sabía que lo correcto sería regresar en ese mismo momento a TSAB e informarle a Nanoha lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento solo quería era estar a solas con Nanoha. Activando el intercomunicador en su oreja, susurró,

-Relámpago Uno toma custodia en estos momentos, mantener posición y asegurar perímetro hasta nuevas instrucciones.-

Nanoha no entendió que fue eso y estaba a punto de preguntar a Fate, pero la rubia le hizo otra propuesta.

-Te lo explicare ahora,- le dijo,- ¿Podemos ir a ese jardín donde hablamos la ocasión anterior?-

Fate necesitaba sacar a Nanoha del alcance visual de los agentes de campo…al menos de momento.

Mientras caminaban hacia el pequeño jardín interior del edificio, no dijeron una palabra. Nanoha sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban pero no del a forma agradable que Fate le hacía sentir cuando la abrazaba sino de otra forma, teñida con nervios y temor. Lo que Fate había ido a decirle no era bueno. Por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una vez hubieron llegado a la zona donde podían sentarse tranquilamente Fate la estrechó casi violentamente en sus brazos.

Nanoha no sabía que decir o que hacer, así que sonrojada por el estrecho abrazo de la agente, solo acarició el cabello de Fate. Después de varios minutos Fate se separó para mirarla y antes que Nanoha pudiera decir nada, la rubia nuevamente la sorprendió.

-Siento mucho haberme comportado como una idiota ayer,- le dijo mirándola fijamente para después inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

Y el beso fue diferente a los anteriores que habían compartido, lleno de la pasión que Nanoha conocía tan bien y que la hacía estremecer pero también con algo nuevo que no sabía cómo definir; una urgencia que también estaba en los ojos carmesí cuando la había mirado antes.

Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para empujar un poco a Fate y preguntarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado Fate?-

A regañadientes Fate se soltó, la hizo sentar en la banca y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, procedió a contarle lo mismo que Alto les había dicho esa mañana y las medidas que estaban tomando.

-Lo siento Nanoha, yo hubiera querido…-Fate se interrumpió en ese punto porque no sabía que hubiera querido, ¿Qué nada de eso hubiera pasado? ¿Qué el asesino no existiera? ¿Qué no estuviera relacionado con ella y ahora con la misma Nanoha? Si, hubiera querido que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero ahí estaban, con el problema entre manos y tendrían que afrontarlo y salir adelante.

-Pero, ¿por qué estás tan segura que se trata de una amenaza hacia mi Fate-chan? Digo, si, los rasgos que mencionas de estos nuevos asesinatos son escalofriantes y parecieran atribuibles a nuestro asesino, pero no entiendo porque estas tan angustiada….- _"por mi"_ omitió mencionar.

Hasta ese momento Fate también había omitido mencionar el "detalle" de los rasgos físicos de las víctimas. Hubiera querido no mencionarlo pero también sabía que Nanoha llegaría a esa conclusión tarde o temprano.

Sin decir nada, sacó su dispositivo inteligente, desplegó las imágenes de las cinco chicas y lo extendió a la pelirroja.

Nanoha lo tomó cuidosamente sin dejar de mirar a Fate y después examinó la pantalla.

Fate la vio contener el aliento. Nanoha había hecho el perfil del asesino y sabía mucho mejor que Fate lo que eso significaba.

No hizo ninguna pregunta al extenderle el dispositivo de regreso a Fate y se quedó meditabunda respirando profundamente.

-Nada va a pasarte Nanoha…te lo prometo, los agente de campo son los mejores y yo personalmente…- se apresuró Fate malinterpretando el silencio de Nanoha pero esta la detuvo.

-No estoy preocupada por mi Fate,- le dijo Nanoha interrumpiéndola, mirándola con preocupación. –Solo hay una manera en que estos homicidios pudieran estar conectados con el asesino de investigadores.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Él te ha estado siguiendo y te ha… visto conmigo.-

-¿Qué?- Fate la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Quién debería tener la protección eres tú, Fate. No yo.-

Fate se resistía a creer en esa posibilidad.

-Pero he estado con muchas otras personas, Nanoha. Estos homicidios han tenido lugar en los últimos diez días, pudo haber escogido otro tipo de victima… pero esas mujeres tenían rasgos…-

-Muy similares a los míos, lo veo. Pero en realidad, ¿con cuántas personas externas a TSAB hablas Fate?-

Fate lo consideró. Nanoha había sido la única persona externa a TSAB con la que había tenido contacto desde que ese caso había comenzado.

-No muchas ¿verdad?,- dijo Nanoha un poco triste intuyendo la respuesta de Fate. –Él te ha vigilado desde antes que ese caso comenzara para la Sección Seis, lo sabemos por las notas que ha dejado. Yo creo que esta victimología representa un castigo más para ti de su parte pero no creo, que se traduzca en un ataque hacia mí.-

Fate lo consideró pero no cedió.

-No voy a correr el riesgo Nanoha.-

Fate le informó que tendría vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día y que ella personalmente, se encargaría de supervisarla. Discutieron un rato, primero tranquilamente y después más acaloradamente; cada una instalada en su posición. Llegó el momento en que Nanoha protestaba airadamente pero tuvo que ceder al final cuando vi Fate no dejaba ni un resquicio para la negociación.

-Nos vamos a TSAB ahora,- le dijo Fate poniéndose de pie poniendo fin a la argumentación, pero Nanoha no se movió.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí Fate.-

-Tus actividades en el laboratorio de Scaglietti estarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso,- le dijo la Enforcer seriamente.

Mirándola con asombro, Nanoha se puso de pie lentamente y por primera vez, maldijo que Fate fuera bastante más alta que ella y que tuviera ese uniforme tan impresionante.

-La última vez que chequé, yo trabajaba para la Universidad, no para TSAB,- le dijo obstinadamente. –NO recibo órdenes de TSAB, Agente Testarossa (con marcado énfasis en el NO)-

-No son órdenes Nanoha, es por tu seguridad. No sabemos que tanto pueda estar Scaglietti involucrado en esto. No vas a estar cerca de él hasta que resolvamos este caso. Y no es negociable, punto.-

-No,- volvió a decir Nanoha cruzando los brazos y mirándo a Fate desafiantemente. –Tal vez no pueda hacer nada para evitar que pongas toda la protección que quieras sobre mí, pero no vas a decirme que trabajo puedo o no hacer.-

Fate la miró sintiendo que su ira crecía por dentro.

-¡Demonios Nanoha!- dijo exasperada tomándola por los hombros, -¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!-

Nanoha podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Fate, pero estaba confundida. Fate no quería ningún compromiso con ella (y esperaba que con nadie más) pero ahí estaba deshaciéndose de preocupación por ella.

-¿Por qué soy parte del caso?- preguntó Nanoha menos enojada pero con tristeza.

Soltando el agarre férreo que tenía sobre los hombros de la investigadora, Fate tomó el rostro de Nanoha en sus manos.

-Porque eres tú,- y haciendo acopio de valor dijo lo único que podía decir en esos momentos, -No podría soportar que nada te pasara Nanoha…déjame protegerte…por favor.-

Eso sí fue algo que Nanoha no esperaba y se quedó azorada bajo la mirada vulnerable y casi…suplicante de Fate. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, la agente era gentil pero firme; implacable a veces pero considerada…también había conocido su lado apasionado y juguetón, pero nunca la había visto como la estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Nanoha se sonrojó, -¿Y no podías decir eso desde un principio?- le preguntó.

Fate sonrió un poco tristemente. –Es difícil…-

Se miraron. Nanoha deseaba que Fate la besara otra vez pero sabía que no era ni el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar así que solo sonrió a la Enforcer y tomando su mano, le hizo una seña para que salieran del jardín.

-Muy bien Agente Testarossa, supongo que estaré bajo su custodia…hasta nuevo aviso. Cuide bien de mí por favor.-

La sonrisa de Fate se ensanchó mientras enfilaban hacía la salida. Para cuando salieron del edificio ya no iban tomadas de la mano pero si estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Signum, desde su puesto de vigilancia en el automóvil de Fate, lo notó y sonrió.

Otra persona, a lo lejos, también lo notó; pero la mueca en su cara distaba MUCHO de ser una sonrisa.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Subdivisión de Operaciones de Campo, Oficina del Vicealmirante Chrono Harlaown, Día 30 Doceavo Mes, 19:00 hrs.**

-¿Lo interrumpo Vicealmirante?-

Chrono levantó la vista de su escritorio para encontrarse con la larga cabellera rubia y los ojos carmesí de su adorada hermana menor. Se levantó con una sonrisa tenue en los labios que para los estándares de Chrono era como una amplísima sonrisa para alguien más.

Su hermano la quería. Fate estaba contando con eso para lo que tendría que pedirle.

-Tú nunca me interrumpes,- le dijo Chrono dándole un abrazo y un beso.

Chrono no necesitó que Fate le dijera mucho para saber que algo importante traía su hermana entre manos. Solo verla cerrar la puerta de su oficina para después sentarse con cara sería frente a él en su escritorio fue suficiente así que solo esperó.

Fate sabía que no tenía que darle tantas vueltas pero era difícil. Después de todo Chrono era su hermano mayor y además, un destacado oficial de TSAB (al igual que su padre por cierto, quién estaba en alguna oficina cercana y seguro le reclamaría por pasar a ver a su hermano y no visitarlo).

-Gracias por el apoyo con la protección de Na... la señorita Takamachi, Chrono,-

El pequeñísimo lapsus de su hermana no le pasó desapercibido, al igual que la desesperación en la voz de Fate cuando había pedido su apoyo esa mañana.

-Sé que ella es un integrante estratégico de tu equipo ahora y una pieza importante del caso que estas llevando Fate, no hay nada que agradecer.-

Fate tragó. Tal vez no iba a ser tan directo y sencillo como había pensado.

-Tres unidades de tres hombres cada una estarán haciendo turnos para custodiarla. El horario de la Srita. Takamachi que nos has proporcionado será de mucha ayuda. Además veo que pasará mucho tiempo en TSAB así que puedes estar tranquila, ella estará bien.-

Fate no podía dejar de pensar que las familias Yazawa y Segbrecht habían tenido también una seguridad de alto nivel pero eso no había impedido que murieran. No quería ofender a su hermano haciendo evidente ese comentario pero tampoco quería quedarse con la incertidumbre.

-El no podrá sorprendernos otra vez Fate,- dijo Chrono adelantándose a su pregunta, - Ahora ya sabemos cómo lo hace. Shamal y Signum han estado trabajando con Amy. Nuestros hombres irán perfectamente pertrechados y blindados, siempre. Nada va a pasarle a la Srita. Takamachi. Te lo puedo asegurar.-

-Hmmm,- asintió Fate sonriendo pero algo en su mirada le decía a Chrono que esa no era su única preocupación.

-Hay algo mas Fate, ¿no es así?-

Fate se había devanado lo sesos todo el día pensando que iba a decirle a Chrono. Él ya había hecho una concesión importante para permitirle liderar y dirigir al grupo que estaría protegiendo a Nanoha. A la primera que mantenían informada cada quince minutos sobre el paradero y status de la pelirroja era a ella. Pero eso no era suficiente para Fate.

Ella quería que durante las noches, Nanoha se quedara en _su_ casa.

Consideró decirle a Chrono que estaba particularmente paranoica con este caso y que lo prefería así por el bien del caso, pero en su fuero interno consideraba que ni Nanoha, ni su hermano se merecían ese argumento.

-Si…- empezó Fate. –Sé que me has ayudado mucho con este requerimiento hermano, pero tengo algo más que pedirte.-

Chrono la miró y esperó.

-Yo…quisiera informarte personalmente… que es muy probable que la Señorita Takamachi se quede en mi departamento, en algunas ocasiones. Yo no quisiera que esa información te llegara…tergiversada… de alguna manera por el equipo de vigilancia.-

-¿Tan importante es este caso para ti?-

Chrono le estaba dando la alternativa pero tras un último momento de duda Fate decidió que no podía tomarla.

-Tan importante es ELLA para mi, Chrono,-

-Oh,- Chrono se veía contrito, parpadeando como un búho ante la admisión de Fate. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado, su hermana jamás había hablado de que alguien fuera importante para ella de "esa" manera.

-¿Hayate lo sabe?,- inquirió al final.

-Lo suficiente,- _"para hacerme la vida imposible"_ pensó Fate.

-¿Mamá?- Fate meneó la cabeza lentamente en silencio. Chrono hizo el gesto de silbar aunque sin sonido y se recargó en su silla. –La cena de fin de año va a ser dura para ti.-

-Ya pensaré en eso después hermano, realmente ahora…mis prioridades son otras.-

-Lo puedo entender.- Chrono se quedó pensativo un rato. –Tu… "relación" con la Srita. Takamachi podría ser complicada para el caso Fate. Tal vez a los altos mandos no les parezca muy bien. Ya estás demasiado implicada en ese caso y Gaiz no es el único que te quiere fuera del caso.-

-Lo sé, por eso he venido a hablar contigo,-

Chrono abrió su terminal y reviso algunos archivos antes de volverse hacia Fate.

-Lo arreglaré Fate. Pondré a alguien de confianza en el turno…ejem, nocturno, que además de reportará a ti antes que a nadie, al igual que los demás.-

Fate se relajó en la silla y sonrió. –Muchas gracias, hermano.-

Chrono hizo un gesto con la mano pero Fate se incorporó rápidamente en la silla y lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo.

-Pero por ningún motivo puedes decir nada a mamá. O Amy. O a papá. Mejor, no puedes decirle nada a nadie.-

-Pero Fate….-

-Chrono…-

El joven finalmente levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió. Fate se veía realmente interesada en esa chica. Como nunca antes la había visto interesada en nadie mas.

Había visto a Nanoha varias veces alrededor de las oficinas de la Sección Seis pero nunca había hablado con ella. Tal vez ahora que veía el grado de interés de su hermana por esa chica, debería tomarse el tiempo de hablar con ella y ver qué clase de persona era la consultora experta de la que todos hablaban tan bien.

Finalmente, a parte de la cuestión del trabajo, Fate era su hermana y no quería que nadie la lastimara.

**Suburbios de Midchilda. Día 30 Doceavo Mes, 22:00 hrs**

Tras su "reunión" con Chrono, Fate atendió diversos pendientes de la oficina y después se dirigió a la sección médica donde sabía que Nanoha estaría con Shamal visitando a Vivio. Fate pensó que aprovecharía para visitar a la pequeña niña también.

Desde el ventanal de la habitación de tratamiento, vio como Nanoha hablaba animadamente con la niña aunque esta solo respondía con movimientos de cabeza o a veces haciendo algún dibujo en un cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo para esos fines de comunicación más compleja.

Fate entró al cuarto y se detuvo a una prudente distancia para verlas sin interrumpirlas; su corazón se enternecía de ver a Nanoha hablándole tiernamente a la niña. Finalmente, Fate se acercó a ellas y estuvieron un rato con la pequeña hasta que Shamal llegó para llevarla a dormir.

Nanoha y Fate se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sin saber que decir, hasta que Fate le indicó que ya era momento también de irse.

-¿Tú me llevarás a mi apartamento?- preguntó Nanoha entre extrañada y esperanzada mientras caminaban por los pasillos. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Fate la había abrazado y besado en la mañana pero después no la había visto mucho y no sabía que esperar. Esa incertidumbre entre ellas junto con la tensión del caso estaba empezando a hacer mella en sus nervios.

-Iremos a mi casa,- respondió Fate en voz baja, aunque no había nadie en los pasillos, prefería no correr riesgos.

Aunque su corazón dio un salto de alegría, Nanoha se volvió a verla con la pregunta bailando en sus ojos.

-¿Y la seguridad?-

-Estarán afuera de mi apartamento…vigilando el perímetro,- explicó Fate muy profesionalmente.

La alegría inicial de Nanoha se apagó un poco. _"¿Se preocupara Fate realmente por mi o será solo por el caso?"_

Nanoha temía preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esperó hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto y tan pronto salieron del estacionamiento a la oscuridad de la noche de Midchilda, preguntó,

-¿Esto no te causará problemas?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fate concentrada en el camino. Para la hora estaba conduciendo a bastante velocidad.

-Que yo vaya a tu departamento.-

Fate suspiró. No se suponía que Nanoha debía preguntar eso.

-Es decir, Fate…- Nanoha suspiro y extendió las manos sobre sus piernas tratando de explicar lo que bullía en su cabeza. Volteándose miró a Fate fijamente. -¿Es solo por esta noche? No me has dicho nada sobre como esperas manejar esto de la seguridad. Me siento como una muñeca arrastrada de un lado para otro por algún cachorro desconsiderado.-

La Enforcer lo consideró un poco enojada por la comparación pero, Nanoha tenía razón debía explicarle algo al menos.

-He hecho los arreglos necesarios Nanoha, el turno de la noche es de confianza. Y no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie. Si y solo si es necesario, solamente tienes que decir que estás en tu casa como siempre.-

- Entonces, ¿Esperas que pase varias noches en tu casa?- Fate asintió. - ¿Alguien sabe que estaré…en tu casa?-

Fate tragó. No le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Nanoha…no es necesario…-

-Si lo es Fate,…y tú lo sabes. Necesito saber en quien puedo confiar…si algo se presenta.-

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa, ¿sí? – pidió Fate con esa misma mirada que tenía en la mañana y que Nanoha estaba descubriendo que le resultaba tan difícil resistir. Un poco enfurruñada para dejar constancia de su inconformidad, se arrellanó en el asiento sin hacer más preguntas.

Durante todo el resto del camino en auto y el trayecto en el ascensor hasta el apartamento de Fate, Nanoha no dijo una sola palabra y tampoco miró a la agente. Parecía encontrar algo extremadamente interesante y que requería de toda sus atención en las paredes del ascensor.

Cuando entraron, camino hasta uno de los ventanales de la estancia de Fate y se quedó ahí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando hacia la iluminada ciudad a sus pies. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás justo debajo de sus brazos para apretarla contra un torso cálido.

El abrazo era íntimo, cercano y Nanoha se estremeció un poco al sentir la presión de los senos de Fate en su espalda y el calor que emanaba de su pelvis en su trasero. _"No, Nanoha. No cedas esta vez. No te dejes llevar antes de tener todas las respuestas…"_ pensó y estaba muy bien, pero ¿cuáles eran las preguntas? Ella misma no sabía, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se estaba sintiendo.

-Hayate, Signum y Chrono,- murmuro Fate en el oído de Nanoha haciéndola estremecer aún más que antes. La piel se le puso de gallina desde el oído donde Fate había murmurado extendiéndose como fuego sobre la piel de cuello hasta sus senos, su espalda y más abajo.

-¿Cómo?- alcanzó a murmurar todavía sobrecogida por la sensación.

-Sí,- repitió Fate,-Hayate, Signum y Chrono son los únicos que saben que estarás quedándote en mi casa.-

Nanoha se apartó porque con esa cercanía de Fate no podía pensar adecuadamente.

-Estás muy segura que me quedaré,- le dijo mirándola, aunque ruborizada tal y como estaba, su argumento no resultaba muy convincente.

Fate hizo el ademán de volver a tomarla por la cintura pero Nanoha la mantuvo a distancia con las manos sobre su pecho.

-Nanoha…por favor, no otra vez. Necesito que te quedes.-

-¿Para protegerme?-

Fate asintió e insistió en abrazarla.

-¿Y ellos piensan que me estaré quedando aquí, en tu casa, como parte del caso? ¿No te parece que eso es un poco más allá de lo que el deber requiere?- Nanoha sabía que estaba haciendo un poco de drama pero no lo podía evitar. Necesitaba saber que no era solo por el caso que Fate estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-No,- le dijo Fate contundentemente. –Ellos saben que te quedas aquí y que…es decir…tú y yo…-

Nanoha se sorprendió. Estaba segura de que Fate no le habría dicho nada a nadie. Que le dijera ahora que su jefa y su hermano estaban al tanto no era para nada, algo que hubiera esperado.

-¿Ellos saben que tú y yo…?- Nanoha dejó la frase sin terminar no sabiendo bien que adjetivo o que palabra usar para lo que había entre ellas.

Fate asintió nuevamente. –Ellos saben que nuestra… relación, va a un poco más allá de los términos profesionales y que mi….preocupación por ti, no es solo por el caso Nanoha,- dijo con tristeza. –Ojala lo supieras tú también.-

Nanoha se sintió un poco culpable pero todavía no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.- ¿Un poco más allá de los términos profesionales?-

-Bueno…- Fate estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas pero encontró su valor para argumentar decididamente, –Nanoha, esta no es una situación fácil para nadie. Este caso ya era políticamente complicado antes que nada pasara entre tú y yo. Por si eso fuera poco, involucrarse con un consultor externo, de cualquier manera, no es algo que sea de lo mejor visto dentro de la TSAB. Además… tú y yo hablamos...la primera vez…-

Nanoha tuvo que reconocer que Fate tenía razón. Y ella había estado bien con la forma como estaban hasta que el factor Ellis había aparecido en escena y ella se había enterado pasaría la velada de cierre de año con Fate y su familia.

-¿Hay algo entre la Agente McGaren y tú?-

-¿¡Qué!- Nanoha pudo ver auténtica sorpresa en la cara y el tono de Fate. -¡Por supuesto que no hay nada! Ellis es mi compañera de trabajo Nanoha. ¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?-

Nanoha supo que se había metido en un atolladero pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ayer…en el estacionamiento... las escuché hablando.-

Fate se le quedó mirando considerando las posibilidades. -¿Estabas ahí?

Nanoha asintió mirando a Fate como una niña. Fate se acercó para tomarla en sus brazos y esta vez Nanoha no se resistió. Realmente necesitaba la cercanía de Fate, la había añorado durante cada hora que había estado separadas.

-No hay nada entre Ellis y yo, Nanoha. Me imagino que escuchaste respecto a la cena…- nuevo asentimiento de Nanoha ya completamente en los brazos de Fate pero, con la vista clavada en su pecho sin mirarla a la cara.

Fate tomó su barbilla y la levantó para que la mirara.

-Mi madre invito a Ellis y a su padre a nuestra cena familiar, Nanoha. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.-

-Pero ella está interesada en ti,- dijo Nanoha sintiéndose como una estúpida de decir eso.

-Quizá. Y…el tal Yunno… ¿está interesado en ti?-

Nanoha parpadeó un par de segundos antes de comprender.

-Yunno-kun… ¡Es mi amigo!- enfatizó Nanoha aunque sabía que Fate tenía algo de razón.

-Tal vez para ti, pero él está interesado en ti, y no precisamente de manera amistosa, mucho más de lo que Ellis pudiera estar interesada en mí,- argumentó Fate triunfante.

-¿Y eso qué?- en el calor de la discusión, Nanoha no se percató muy bien de lo que estaba diciendo. –Yo no estoy interesada en el de "_esa_" forma…yo solo lo veo como un amigo.-

Fate estrechó el abrazo en la cintura de Nanoha. Jamás se imaginó que esa conversación se turnaría a su favor tan fácilmente.

–Y…. ¿hay alguien que_ si_ te interese de "_esa_" forma?- le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Nanoha se ruborizó hasta la coronilla. Se había metido solita en un problema.

-Yo…-

Manteniéndola abrazada, la cabeza de Fate bajo para depositar besos leves y húmedos, primero en su barbilla, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la hondonada de su clavícula. Podía sentir a Nanoha estremecerse con cada beso.

-No te escuché,- susurró con voz ronca en su oído causando un nuevo estremecimiento y que las manos de Nanoha se aferraran a la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-Podría… haber…alguien…que me…interesara…-jadeó Nanoha.

Fate la miró fingiendo desilusión.

-Entonces tal vez no debería hacer esto,- murmuró antes de besarla levemente en los labios, suave al principio pero con más intensidad conforme Nanoha le correspondía.

Cuando la pelirroja gemía y la abrazaba estrechándola contra su cuerpo, Fate se apartó.

-No deberíamos hacer esto Nanoha…si hay alguien que te interesa de esa forma…-

Fate la soltó y Nanoha se sintió como si de pronto le hubieran sacado el piso debajo de los pies. Fate lo estaba haciendo a propósito, Nanoha lo sabía…pero a esas alturas no le importaba. Ya podría pensar en la venganza después, ahora necesitaba que Fate siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aferrándose al uniforme de Fate, Nanoha la jaló para acercarla hacía sí.

-Fate,- murmuro esta vez Nanoha en el oído de Fate y se vio recompensada con un estremecimiento por parte de la rubia. Esperó a que Fate la mirara, ya que quería que Fate viera en la profundidad de sus ojos cuando dijera la siguiente frase. Y Fate la miró, de esa forma que la atravesaba y la hacía estremecer,

-Hazme el amor,-

Fate vio en los ojos de Nanoha el deseo desbordado y mucho más que no se atrevía a nombrar en esos momentos. Al escuchar su voz con esa petición, su propio deseo se desbordó y sin esperar más, en medio de besos apasionados mientras se arrancaban la ropa, la llevó hasta su cama.

Desnuda sobre las sábanas, Nanoha sintió como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que el cuerpo desnudo de Fate estuviera sobre el suyo estrujándola contra la cama, sus manos y su boca reclamando su piel; pero ahora estaba ahí en medio de ella, abrazándola y besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Nanoha abrió más las piernas apoyando sus pantorrillas en las caderas de Fate arqueando su espalda para sus centros se encontraran. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, Fate se apoyó sobre sus manos a los costados de Nanoha, sintiendo las manos de ésta se enredaban en su pelo y bajaban por su espalda para jalarla más contra ella.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, deslizándose una sobre la otra, hasta que Fate sintió las uñas de Nanoha encajándose dolorosamente en su espalda baja mientras gritaba su nombre y el orgasmo la recorría como una corriente eléctrica.

Hicieron el amor varias veces, algunas veces lenta y suavemente y otras, apasionada y urgentemente. Al final de la última vez, al menos de la última que Fate creía que podría soportar sin desmayarse, se quedaron abrazadas, jadeando con los miembros y los cabellos entrelazados.

Todavía recuperando el ritmo de respiración, Fate jugueteaba con un pequeño rizo en costado de la cara de Nanoha.

-¿Esto significa que si te quedarás en mi casa?,- le preguntó Fate con cierto tono burlón.

Nanoha bufó, pero en realidad si quería quedarse con ella, en su casa o donde fuera. Más que nada en el mundo. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-¿Qué explicación voy a darles a Suzuka y Alisa?- dijo al fin, porque en realidad era algo que tendría que hacer.

-No tienes que decirles que dormirás en mi casa, solo diles que estarás en TSAB por tiempo indefinido. Ya estuviste varios días así.-

-Si…pero no es lo mismo,- contra-argumentó Nanoha.

-Siempre pueden hablarte al celular si hace falta,- dijo Fate mientras su mano bajaba traviesa por el pecho de Nanoha.

-Mou…Fate-chan, no hagas eso…no puedo…pensar claramente…-

Fate rió y la jaló de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba en la almohada.

-Fate-chan…-

-Hmmm…- contestó la aludida ya un poco adormilada.

-¿Hay alguien que te interese de "esa" forma?-

Fate abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules brillando intensamente, mirándola expectantes, con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

-Podría haber alguien,- dijo Fate acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-¿Entonces Ellis no te interesa…de ninguna forma?- preguntó Nanoha cuando Fate se separó con esa mirada de niña que quiere un helado pero no se atreve a pedirlo.

Fate no quería darle falsas esperanzas pero tampoco quería mentirle. Ellis no le interesaba. Ni Ellis ni nadie. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era ella.

-No…Ni Ellis ni nadie más. Estoy donde quiero estar, con quién quiero estar y no deseo nada más.-

Los ojos de Nanoha cambiaron su expresión visiblemente antes de que la pelirroja se acurrucara contra el cuerpo de Fate pasando un brazo con más confianza sobre su cintura, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella y acomodando su cabeza sobre su el pecho de Fate con el brazo de ésta rodeándola. Ser abrazada nunca se había sentido tan bien para Nanoha.

-Hey…yo no dije que podías usarme de almohada.-

-Viene con el paquete de estancia Fate-chan,- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa estrechando aún más a su almohada humana.

* * *

_Todo está listo._

_Él, se pasea desnudo por su escenario, está orgulloso y henchido de satisfacción._

_El show comenzaría muy pronto y él ha preparado todo con extremo cuidado. Los ensayos son parte fundamental de las puestas en escena y él ha practicado a conciencia para el último acto de la obra de su vida. Su recinto sagrado todavía huele a sangre fresca. _

_En las paredes del oscuro galerón donde se encuentra cuelgan fotografías diversas. De múltiples fechas y trasfondos geográficos, algunas se remontan a varios años atrás; otras son muy recientes. De esa misma mañana incluso, donde se ve a Fate y a Nanoha saliendo del edificio de investigaciones de la Universidad. Fate mira a Nanoha con preocupación. Nanoha solo mira hacia el frente._

_Ellos ya sabían que ella no la merecía._

_Fotografías no es lo único que cuelga de las paredes. Ni del techo. El hombre se pasea revisando que todos los aditamentos estén en perfecto estado. Va a darles un uso intensivo en los próximos días, todo debe funcionar a la perfección._

_En el centro de la habitación, sobre una enorme mesa de aluminio cromado, descansan extendidos como piezas de arte numerosos y brillantes utensilios, cuchillos de diversos tamaños, punzones delgados y puntiagudos, pinzas y alambres._

_Él es un artista y con esos utensilios llevará a cabo su obra de arte final. _

_Su tributo, a su amada Fate._

* * *

Bueno, espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan tranquilo como el anterior!

Hacía mucho que no actualizaba entre semana (al inicio de semana más bien), ¿vendrán dos actualizaciones por semana hasta el final? Como dice un antiguo proverbio ruso…Solo el diablo lo sabe.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. Últimamente he tenido un par de nuevas ideas rondándome por la cabeza, asi que aunque he tratado de no distraerme mucho pues he estado ahí explorándolas. Al menos una se convertirá en un nuevo fic muy pronto… ¡espero!


	15. De cacería

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo y uno largo.

Rogue, este es especial para ti por tu cumpleaños, aunque en realidad no es exactamente lo que había pensado, espero que te la hayas pasado super y que disfrutes leyendo este capítulo en lo que terminó tu regalo de cumpleaños.

A todos, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 15. De cacería.**

"_Una familia es el lugar donde las mentes entran en contacto unas con otras. Si esas mentes se aman unas a otras, el hogar se volverá tan hermoso como un jardín lleno de flores. Pero si esas mentes chocan sin armonía entre ellas, será como una tormenta que hace estragos en el jardín."__** Buda.**_

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 8:00 hrs.**

.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi idea Fate-chan?-

Hayate estaba sentada en su amplísimo escritorio con una sonrisa mientras Fate la miraba azorada. Todavía no sabía de donde se le podían ocurrir a Hayate esas ideas pero definitivamente un día de esos iba a matarla de la impresión.

-¿Qué me parece? Una completa locura Hayate, ¿Qué más me va a parecer?- le respondió molesta.

-Brillante por ejemplo,- dijo la otra con una sonrisa. –Tienes que reconocer que eso resuelve muchos de tus problemas.-

-No, Hayate,- negó Fate mirándola y considerando si debía decirle a Shamal que le hiciera algún test psiquiátrico a su jefa.

La "brillante" idea de Hayate que tenía a Fate tan desconcertada era que llevara a Vivio a la cena de fin de año con su familia. Nanoha y Shamal había recomendado que Vivio debía ir integrándose poco a poco a interactuar con personas fuera de las instalaciones médicas de TSAB y esa era una "excelente oportunidad" de acuerdo a la visión de la Coronel.

-Hayate…Vivio apenas ha salido a los alrededores de los jardines de TSAB! Y ahora asi de buenas a primeras, ¿quieres que salga a un mundo completamente desconocido para ella con un montón de gente que ni conoce?-

-Te conoce a ti y a Nanoha.-

-Si…bueno, me conoce, pero no me tiene ni por asomo, la misma confianza que les tiene a Nanoha o a Shamal…-

-Por eso, Nanoha tendría que ir también a la cena con tu familia.-

Fate se le quedó mirando a Hayate pensando que a su jefa ahora si se le había botado un tornillo. Por completo.

-Además, tu misma dijiste, hace ni siquiera veinticuatro horas; que no querías perder de vista a Nanoha ni un solo segundo, ¿no?-

Ahora fue el turno de Hayate de mirar a Fate, pero a diferencia de la Enforcer que claramente la miraba con hostilidad, Hayate la miraba con actitud triunfante.

-Tu familia es muy tranquila Fate, mucho más que la mía al menos; casi puedo escuchar a Lindy gritar en cuanto vea a Vivio; Karel y Liera estarán ahí para jugar con ella, además es una ocasión especial y una excelente oportunidad para que esté con personas amables y ¿qué más protegida podría estar estando con ustedes? Desde luego, Nanoha o Shamal tendrían que ir con ella para que se sintiera segura.-

Fate trató de decir algo pero Hayate continuó.

-¿Ves? Todos tus problemas resueltos, Vivio convive con una familia maravillosa y de manera ultra-segura, se reinserta en el mundo; tu no quitas la mirada de encima de Nanoha ni un segundo; Nanoha cuida de Vivio y se asegura que Ellis no te ponga las manos encima; tu madre es feliz y tal vez finalmente comprenda que eres perfectamente capaz de conseguir a tus mujeres sola. ¡Todos ganan!-

Fate se ruborizó hasta las orejas al escuchar a Hayate decir sus "brillantes" argumentos. –Hayate….-

-Es más, ¡Hasta deberías estarme agradecida ya que lo he resuelto todo para ti!-

Fate temió lo peor al escuchar a Hayate decir esas palabras. –Hayate… ¿Qué...que quieres decir?-

-Ya le avise a tu madre que….-

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?-

Fate se levantó violentamente y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, literalmente le gritaba a su oficial superior con una mirada asesina.

-Tranquila, Fate…no me dejaste terminar.-

Fate bufaba mirando a Hayate, quien solo la miraba con una ceja arqueada y una levísima sonrisa en los labios.

-Respira….- le dijo Hayate, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que respirara profundamente, -Respira…tranquilízate… y siéntate…Fate-chan,- terminó con una sonrisa.

Fate más que sentarse, se dejó caer en la silla abatida y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Era muy temprano aún para sentirse de esa forma. Además, tampoco es que la noche anterior hubiera dormido muchísimo.

-Le dije a tu madre que YO, ¿escuchas?, YO… tenía una situación complicada en la que requería su ayuda. Le platiqué de Vivio y lo bien que le sentaría un cálido encuentro familiar. También le comenté que sería necesario que la Dra. Takamachi Ó Shamal fueran con ella….también le dije que para bien del caso que estamos llevando, la seguridad sobre la Dra. Takamachi se ha incrementado sustancialmente… y que tú te las estás tirando solamente para estar cien por ciento segura que ella está MUY BIEN por las noches….-

La quijada de Fate casi choca con el piso después de la última frase y Hayate pensó que tal vez eso último, había demasiado. Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto a su amiga del alma. O que la iba a matar.

-Bueno, bueno…eso último en realidad no se lo dije…solo que es tan divertido verte Fate, ¡que no lo pude evitar!-

Después de un rato y ya más recuperada, Fate pudo por fin hablar.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron una evaluación psiquiátrica Hayate?-

-Awwn…Fate-chan!-

Fate descubrió que en efecto, Hayate _SI_ había hablado con _SU_ madre solicitándole ayuda con Vivio. Si, en efecto, le había dicho que Nanoha ó Shamal tendrían que ir con ella y si tendría inconveniente en tener a dos personas más en su cena de fin de año (cosa que Lindy no objetó en absoluto, por supuesto) y en efecto, le informó a Lindy (y a Carim) del nuevo giro en el caso donde sospechaban una posible amenaza sobre Nanoha. Hayate necesitaba informar de eso después de autorizar el semejante despliegue de protección que Fate había, literalmente, exigido para la investigadora.

Hayate dudaba que tuviera que decirla nada a Lindy respecto a la situación entre Nanoha y Fate. Ella lo sabría al momento en que las viera juntas.

Fate a regañadientes, había terminado aceptando la posibilidad y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba más allá de sus posibilidades ya que Hayate y su madre "colaborando" juntas eran como una fuerza de la naturaleza; simplemente arrasadoras.

Cuando Fate salió de su oficina, literalmente echando humo por la cabeza. Hayate levanto el auricular de su comunicador y marco cinco dígitos en rápida sucesión.

_-Asumo que su charla con mi hija fue exitosa Coronel,- _le llegó una voz sonriente después de un timbrazo.

-Desde luego, Almirante. Ya sabemos cómo hay que manejar a su hija en ciertas situaciones.-

_-¡Excelente!-_ gritó Lindy. _–Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Vivio y debo decir, que conocer personalmente a la Dra. Takamachi también me causa mucha curiosidad. ¿Crees que ella sea la venga acompañando a Vivio, Hayate?-_

-Fate está consultado eso con la Doctora en estos momentos. Realmente, no sabemos si tiene planes para hoy y si los puede ajustar.-

_-Hmmmm,-_ fue lo único que agregó pensativa la Almirante_. –Qué lástima que ustedes no puedan venir este año.-_

-Si, a mí también me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero los chicos ya tienen planes.-

_-¿Y tú? ¿No me digas que la pasarás sola en casa?-_

-No,- se apresuró a contestar Hayate. Después se su última escaramuza con Rein, había prometido cenar y estar con ella esa noche. No sabía a donde las iba a llevar esa determinación pero, qué demonios! Hayate ya lo había decidido.

_-Vaya… ¿alguien importante?-_ quiso saber Lindy inquisitiva después del significativo silencio de Hayate.

La Coronel supo que pisaba hielo delgado y peligroso, y casi se compadeció de Fate. ¡Seguro que así se sentía Fate con ella! Y su amiga además, tenía que soportarlas a ella y a su madre…JUNTAS.

-Pues…en eso estamos en realidad…todavía no es algo que pueda…determinar,- dijo Hayate ambiguamente.

_-Bien, espero escuchar las buenas noticias pronto Hayate-chan…ya va siendo hora de que tú también sientes cabeza.-_

Hayate se ruborizó involuntariamente.

_-Ya te platicaré como nos fue hoy por la noche,-_ se despidió Lindy y justo cuando Hayate estaba a punto de suspirar con alivio _–¡Ah! y Hayate-chan….-_

-¿Si?

_-Saludos a Rein.-_

Y la línea se quedó muerta en su mano.

Definitivamente Fate la tendría muy difícil en la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Fate se encaminaba rápida y decididamente, todavía ruborizada después de su plática con Hayate, hacia la sección médica para ver a Nanoha e iba tan profundamente ensimismada y mirando hacia el piso que jamás vio a la persona de melena ligeramente violenta que estaba parada de espaldas frente a ella y a la que terminó embistiendo y en su frenética caminata.

No hubo mucho que Fate y la otra persona pudieran hacer y terminaron cuan largos eran en el piso.

Fate trataba de recomponerse mientras se deshacía en disculpas pensando que había atropellado a una chica cuando se encontró mirando los ojos dorados más que ligeramente enfurecidos del Dr. Jail Scaglietti.

-Agente…Testarossa…Tiene usted una manera bastante poco característica de recibir a los invitados de TSAB.

Fate perdió el habla del asombro. ¡Se suponía que Verossa iba a estar detrás de Scaglietti cada segundo del día! Nadie le aviso que el Dr. iba a estar sus oficinas ese día y en ese momento.

Para entonces Fate ya había logrado levantarse con presteza aunque no ofreció ayuda al Doctor, -Yo…lo siento Dr. Scaglietti. Temo que no lo vi.-

-Eso queda perfectamente claro,- dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

Fate maldijo nuevamente su desconocimiento de la visita de Scaglietti, que iba a tener que hacer evidente frente a él.

-No estaba al tanto de su visita a nuestras instalaciones el día de hoy,- comentó Fate seriamente, -¿Se dirige a ver a la Coronel Yagami? Puedo acompañarlo-

Ahora que estaba ahí, no debía perderle la pista en ningún momento.

-No realmente,- respondió Scaglietti en idéntico tono serio. –Estoy aquí porque mi asistente no se ha dignado a responder a mis comunicados y tampoco me ha presentado un informe de su trabajo en sus instalaciones. El General Regius Gaiz me ha apoyado en mi solicitud ya que también he venido a verlo a él en relación a otros asuntos, que por cierto, también tienen que ver con su Sección, Agente Testarossa.-

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Fate tensándose ante la mención de Nanoha.

-Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo Agente, de momento lo que me sería de gran ayuda es que me indique donde puedo encontrar a mi asistente.-

Fate por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Nanoha viera a Scaglietti a solas, asi que haciendo uso de su intercomunicador llamó a Verossa y a Signum mientras literalmente, arrastraba a Scaglietti hasta la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis. Bajo el pretexto de que en ese momento no podían interrumpir a Nanoha le indicó que ellos le darían la información que necesitaban. Incluso Hayate se apersonó en la sala de juntas con su cara más firme y profesional.

Sin embargo, Scaglietti insistía en ver a Nanoha en persona.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que me explican, Coronel, Agentes, sin embargo, me parece muy sospechosa su actitud de no permitirme ver a mi asistente. Como le indique a la Agente Testarossa, Nanoha Takamachi trabaja PARA MI, no para TSAB.-

Fate empezaba a protestar pero la mano de Hayate la detuvo. Para ese entonces, Hayate ya sabía que Scaglietti no había venido solo. Verossa le había avisado de la jugada del doctor para saltarlos cuando ya era demasiado tarde y ya estaba dentro de las instalaciones de TSAB bajo el amparo de la Sección Nueve y Regius Gaiz. Incluso venía con una autorización de seguridad de la Sección Nueve por lo que técnicamente no podían negarle el acceso a sus instalaciones o a ver a Nanoha.

-Fate por favor,- dijo Hayate mirando a Fate de esa forma que ambas conocían muy bien, -corrobora si la Doctora Takamachi ya ha terminado y puede acompañarnos aquí.-

Hayate también pretendía que el Doctor no viera a Nanoha a solas, justo cuando Fate salía de la sala de juntas de encontró de frente con el mismísimo General Gaiz y con sempiterna asistente, Auris detrás de él.

-Gracias por abrir la puerta tan oportunamente Agente,- dijo entrando a la sala sin esperar respuesta. Se sentó muy seguro de sí mismo en la silla al lado de Scaglietti. -¿Has visto ya a tu chica Jail?-

Tanta familiaridad y la forma que se refirió a Nanoha hicieron enrojecer de furia a Fate. Afortunadamente Signum estaba afuera de la sala de juntas y logró cerrar la puerta antes que Fate dijera algo que lo pusiera en aprietos.

-Testarossa,- le dijo Signum a Fate, quien se había quedado clavada en la puerta. –Tenemos que ganar tiempo, todavía no estamos listos para saltar sobre ellos. Contrólate y trae a Nanoha como solicitó Hayate.-

-¿Estabas escuchando?- le preguntó sorprendida Fate a su segunda.

-Hayate ya no pudo avisarte antes de entrar a la sala, pero Scaglietti viene hoy protegido por Gaiz y sus amigos. Ni siquiera Graham pudo evitar que Gaiz lo metiera. Lo que hemos encontrado no puede hacerse público todavía así que no había ninguna razón para negar el acceso.-

-Demonios,- maldijo Fate por lo bajo.

-Nanoha es lista, puede enfrentarse a Jail. Ojala no tengamos que dejarla sola pero si es necesario creo que ella podrá hacerlo.-

Fate no dudaba de Nanoha, sin embargo una garra le atenazaba el corazón. Durante días Nanoha había buscado a Scaglietti en el laboratorio sin éxito, y justo ahora que empezaban a matar mujeres como ella y la ponían bajo protección aparecía reclamando verla. A Fate no le gustaban para nada las implicaciones.

Después de avisar a Shamal y recoger a Nanoha en la sección médica, Fate aprovechó el trayecto para ponerla al tanto de la situación y lo que podía y no podía decir. La investigadora todavía se resistía a creer que Scaglietti fuera un abusador despiadado de menores, tal vez un poco pedófilo; pero tampoco creía que pudiera estar relacionado con los asesinatos de investigadores.

Sin embargo, pese a creer eso de Scaglietti y a trabajar para él; era Fate quien le pedía que tuviera cuidado y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Fate. Como había presentido varios días atrás su lealtad ya no era para Scaglietti aunque todavía trabajara para él.

Inspirando profundamente antes de entrar a la sala de juntas, Nanoha se preparó para la representación que tendría que hacer.

-Doctor Scaglietti, buenos días.-

-Dra. Takamachi…por fin, por un momento pensé que la tendrían secuestrada. He esperado noticias suyas durante días.-

Fate y Hayate se sentaron en silencio, escuchando el intercambio de formalidades entre Nanoha y Scaglietti, donde la primera trataba de explicarle que ella había tratado reiteradamente de verlo, sin éxito y el segundo le restaba importancia a sus esfuerzos.

-¿De verdad una preciosidad como esta piensa, Jail?- intervino Gaiz restándole aún más importancia a lo que Nanoha estaba diciendo. –Tal vez está confundida respecto a quien estaba buscando.-

Fate apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y Hayate le puso una mano en el brazo. La mirada azul de su jefa lo decía todo. _"El que ríe al último ríe mejor Fate, no te enojes ahora. Déjalos alardear. Observa y registra."_

Ante lo cual, la Enforcer hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y escuchó.

-Los correos que le he enviado deben estar en el servidor de la Universidad Doctor, puede verificarlo ahí si gusta,- fue todo lo que Nanoha dijo seria, ignorando a Gaiz.

-Wow y al parecer tiene carácter. No me extraña que la Coronel Yagami este tan interesada en robársela para su equipo _herr Doctor_.-

-La Coronel Yagami sería incapaz de hacer eso,- dijo Scaglietti burlón, -¿No es así Coronel?-

-Hmmm… quién sabe… _herr Doctor…_, la verdad es que si usted no la valora lo suficiente, tendré que considerarlo. De momento, usted va perdiendo en mi evaluación.-

La respuesta directa y brutalmente honesta de Hayate, congeló la sonrisa en los labios de Gaiz, pero Scaglietti no se inmutó.

-Touché….Coronel. Buena con las palabras, buena con la esgrima. Recuérdeme nunca tener un duelo con usted, solo por si acaso,- dijo Scaglietti mirándola fríamente. –Muy bien, Doctora es hora de irnos.-

Nanoha se quedó paralizada por el asombro mientras Jail y Gaiz se levantaban de su asiento.

-La Doctora Takamachi no puede salir de las instalaciones de TSAB todavía, Doctor Scaglietti,- intervino Fate también levantándose de su silla e indicándole a Nanoha con un gesto que no se moviera. –Independientemente de las razones y los arreglos, ella es ahora una consultora externa asignada a la Sección Seis. El trabajo que realizar aquí es de suma importancia y no puede ser suspendido.-

-Agente Testarossa, necesito a la Dra. Takamachi en mi laboratorio y como le comenté desde un principio, ella forma parte de mi personal estratégico. Con gusto, yo podré realizar las tareas que la Dra. Takamachi ha desempeñado aquí hasta el momento. De hecho, inicialmente ustedes solicitaron mi ayuda, ¿no es así?-

-Eso no será posible,- insistió Fate. –En el momento en que se encuentra el trabajo de la Doctora con Vivio, no podemos hacer ningún cambio.-

-Le recuerdo Doctora, que también en el caso de la Srita…Káiser…yo también tengo un poco más de conocimiento sobre el asunto.-

Scaglietti miraba a Fate con sorna. En su preocupación por Nanoha, Fate había olvidado el origen de Vivio. La pequeña era parte de una serie de experimentos vergonzosos por parte de su gobierno y Nanoha ignoraba todo respecto a su origen. Para la Doctora, la niña era solamente una chiquilla normal que había vivido un trauma horrible.

Scaglietti podía argumentar el nivel de clasificación del caso y efectivamente, remover a Nanoha de su trabajo con la Sección Seis.

-Además, me gustaría evaluar personalmente el trabajo que mi asistente recomendada ha estado realizando y eso solamente podré hacerlo trabajando directamente con Vivio,- la mirada de Scaglietti mientras hablaba era triunfal.

-Creo que entiendo sus razonamientos Doctor,- intervino Hayate, -Sin embargo, debo recordarle que la pequeña Vivio que tenemos ahora no es la misma con la que usted trabajó en el laboratorio. Ha pasado por un trauma significativo. Lo que menos queremos es causarle otro más ahora. Lo lamento, pero la Doctora Takamachi seguirá a cargo de monitorear a Vivio hasta nuevo aviso.-

-¿Por órdenes de quién?- preguntó altanero Gaiz quien estaba decidido a apoyar a Scaglietti hasta el final.

-Mías,- respondió una dulce voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Tanto Scaglietti como Gaiz se volvieron para encontrarse con la Directora Carim Gracia. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Verossa había corrido a poner al tanto a su hermana y preparar el contraataque.

-Directora Gracia,- saludó Scaglietti meloso adelantándose para tomar la mano de Carim pero no sólo la saludo con un leve y elegante apretón de manos, sino que también se llevó la delicada mano a los labios para depositar un beso en el dorso. –Siempre es un placer verla.-

Gaiz solo inclinó la cabeza. Dado que Carim no era militar, no tenía que saludarla de manera militar. Aunque tuviera que obedecer sus órdenes, ella nunca estaría a su altura.

-La Doctora Takamachi no puede ser removida de las labores que realiza en la Sección Seis, Doctor; lamento que eso represente momentáneamente un problema para su laboratorio. Créame que será recompensado por los inconvenientes.-

-Tenemos autorización,- insistió Gaiz tendiendo un documento hacia la Directora.

Carim no se dignó a mirar o tomar el papel que Gaiz extendía hacía ella. –Se cuál es el nivel de autorización que tiene el Doctor Scaglietti, General. Sin embargo, se ha decidido que la responsabilidad del caso 345632, está bajo la única jurisdicción de la Sección Seis y por tanto, de la Coronel Yagami. Hasta nueva orden, la Doctora Takamachi está asignada a la Sección Seis.-

Gaiz estaba trémulo de ira. Era la segunda vez que esa mujer lo ponía en ridículo, lo humillaba y lo menospreciaba en público. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

Sin embargo, Scaglietti sabía cuándo tenía que ceder terreno en una batalla para ganar otra.

-Entiendo Directora Gracia, yo estoy en la mejor disposición de colaborar, así que creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-

-Lo escuchamos Doctor,- dijo Carim mientras se sentaba y los demás hacían lo mismo. El último que se sentó pero que todavía le lanzaba miradas de odio, era Gaiz.

-Consiento que la Doctora Takamachi siga realizando el trabajo que yo debía hacer en un primer término. No tengo inconveniente ya que ella es mi alumna y evidentemente, la alumna ha superado al maestro. No puedo sentirme más satisfecho.-

-Sin embargo, también me gustaría que pasara algo de tiempo en mi laboratorio y me informara de los avances que está llevando a cabo. Creo que es razonable, ¿no le parece?-

La tensión de Fate aumentó. Para ella era evidente que Jail Scaglietti quería tener a Nanoha a su alcance y fuera de las oficinas de TSAB. Pero estaba atada de manos, no podían mencionar delante de ellos sobre la amenaza sobre Nanoha y la protección que le había puesto. No podía mencionar nada de los últimos días relativos al caso.

Carim lo meditó unos segundos.

-Me parece bien,- dijo al final y Fate sintió que su alma se hundía. _"¡Carim tenía que ver que el tipo tenía otras intenciones!"_ pero su jefa no se detuvo ahí. –Coronel Yagami, por favor asigne a la Agente Ellis McGaren para que acompañe a la Doctora Takamachi a laboratorio con el Doctor Scaglietti.-

Al principio Fate se desconcertó tanto como los demás, pero después entendió. Ellis era la segunda al mando de Verossa como Signum lo era de ella.

-Aunque la Doctora Takamachi esté trabajando en los pendientes de su laboratorio Doctor, necesitamos tener contacto directo con ella en cualquier momento en caso de cualquier eventualidad. La Agente McGaren estará con ella y tiene el nivel de autorización para estar en su laboratorio.-

Ese era otro detalle que se le había escapado a Fate al principio. Albert McGaren, el padre de Ellis era también un General de las fuerzas armadas como Gaiz. Era un alto funcionario de TSAB al igual que el padre de Fate, pero era de la milicia como Regius Gaiz. El General jamás podría oponerse a uno de sus iguales y mucho menos, menospreciar a su hija como lo hacía con todas las demás personas.

Gaiz se sumió en su asiento pero Scaglietti sonrió ampliamente a Carim.

-Se hará como usted ha dispuesto desde luego Directora.-

Fate suspiro levemente con alivio. Junto con la seguridad, el saber que Ellis estaría al lado de Nanoha la tranquilizaba al menos un poco. Estaría en alerta durante todo el tiempo que Nanoha estuviera en el laboratorio pero eso era mejor que nada.

Esa era una motivación adicional para resolver ese caso lo más pronto posible y sacarse de encima a Scaglietti.

-Arreglado ese asunto, espero que ahora podamos dar seguimiento a mi segunda solicitud, Directora.-

Fate y Hayate miraron a Carim. Parecía que la de Nanoha no sería la única batalla que tendrían que lidiar.

Carim volteó hacia sus subordinadas para informarles del requerimiento que recién le habían entregado a Gil Graham directamente, autorizado por el parlamente y diferentes agencias de inteligencia y seguridad militar.

-El Doctor Scaglietti solicita una entrevista inmediata, con el Dr. Zest Grangaitz.-

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 13:00 hrs.**

.

Signum entró a su cubículo en la Sección Seis y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Para ser un día prácticamente feriado para el común de los mortales, ellos estaban teniendo uno bastante movido.

Finalmente, Hayate y Fate no pudieron evitar que Scaglietti hablara con Grangaitz. Especialmente cuando Scaglietti había aceptado todas la condiciones que le pusieron para la entrevista. Casi parecía como si Scaglietti quisiera calar a Grangaitz y hacerle llegar un mensaje que solo ellos comprendían.

Signum, Fate y Zafira junto con Chrono, Verossa y algunos hombres más estuvieron todo el tiempo presentes durante de la entrevista, al igual que el General Gaiz, quien por una vez se abstuvo de hacer sus molestos comentarios y se quedó en un obstinado silencio, mirando a su protegido Scaglietti y su antagonista.

Zest, pasada la furia inicial que le causó la noticia de que tendría que ver a Scaglietti, se serenó. Una furia fría brilló en sus ojos todo el tiempo pero pese a las provocaciones de Scaglietti, no dijo una sola palabra. Scaglietti habló y habló y habló…de los viejos tiempos cuando ambos compartían en laboratorio de investigación y las responsabilidades sobre los proyectos de Sankt Káiser…sobre sus recuerdos de los otros investigadores…sobre sus recuerdos de Megane Alpine y su familia; y ni aun en esos momentos, su actitud hacia Scaglietti cambió.

Lo que ni Scaglietti, ni Gaiz sabían es que previo a comenzar su entrevista; Signum, quién fue la encargada de llevar a Grangaitz hasta la misma sala de interrogatorios en el bunker de la División de Operaciones donde lo interrogaron la primera vez, había susurrado una advertencia mientras lo esposaba a la silla.

"_Entre zorros…debemos jugar al zorro."_

Grangaitz la miró con sorpresa unos segundos, pero después su mirada cambió y se serenó. No tuvo ni que asentir para que Signum supiera que le había entendido.

Zest quería que atraparan a Scaglietti, y quería saber que había pasado con su pequeña más que nada en el mundo aunque eso significara el dolor más grande de su vida. Aun así, ese dolor no se compararía con lo que significaba para él estar muerto en vida desde que la había perdido. Desde que LAS había perdido. Tenía que hacerlo por Megane y por Lutecia.

El zorro Scaglietti caería bajo el cerco que estaban tendiendo. La trampa estaba ahí y el zorro se estaba acercando. Él era solo la carnada pero no le importaba con tal de que Scaglietti cayera.

Así, pese a las diferentes provocaciones, Zest se mantuvo en estoico y calmado silencio; hasta que Gaiz se rompió y gritó, exigiendo que obligaran a Grangaitz a responder las preguntas de Scaglietti. Fate tuvo el placer de informarle que Grangaitz tenía derechos y que ellos no eran la Sección Nueve para violar las reglas sin justificación.

Gaiz la miro con odio y salió.

Al final, Scaglietti tuvo su pequeña victoria, una al menos. Mañana, Nanoha tendría que estar en su laboratorio a primera hora.

Después de esa agitada mañana, Signum podía finalmente sentarse, revisar los avances del caso y cómo quedarían los turnos de su Unidad para esos días, entre muchas otras cosas. Los planes que tenía para esa noche eran demasiado importantes para esperar más.

Una voz la sacó de su frenética pero precisa actividad.

-Hola Signum-san, siento interrumpir… ¿está Fate en su oficina?-

Nanoha la miraba como dudando si debía ir o no a la oficina de Fate por su cuenta. Desde luego, la doctora se había percatado de la tensa situación que estaban viviendo y comprendía mejor que nunca, el precario equilibrio que Fate estaba jugando con su relación con ella. Lo que menos quería era complicarle más las cosas.

-Acabamos de regresar de la División de Operaciones y tengo entendido que Fate quería hablar con usted, Doctora,- dijo Signum levantándose y ofreciendo acompañar a Nanoha.

Nanoha se ruborizó al escuchar a Signum hablarle con tanta formalidad. La agente siempre había sido muy amable y propia con ella… incluso después de que la descubriera en una situación "extremadamente comprometida" con Fate unos días atrás en la oficina de ésta.

"_Lo que debe pensar de mí",_ pensó Nanoha mientras seguía a Signum a la oficina de Fate, pero después recordó que Fate le había comentado que ella era una de las poquísimas personas que sabían lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. _"Fate debe confiar muchísimo en ella."_

Trató de no sentir celos estúpidos ante ese pensamiento, especialmente después de la noche anterior. Al igual que con Hayate, Signum y Fate se conocían de toda la vida. Era natural que les tuviera ese nivel de confianza. _"Solo espero que algún día pueda confiar así en mí."_

Signum anunció a Nanoha y después de que la Doctora entró salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Fate.

-Ella cuida mucho de ti,- le dijo Nanoha una vez que estuvieron solas y en privado.

-Ha salvado mi vida en un par de ocasiones… si, se puede decir que cuida de mí,- dijo Fate, -Y ahora también está cuidando de ti.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Nanoha con sorpresa.

-Sí, tú le caes bien a Signum, Nanoha.-

Ante eso, la pelirroja se ruborizó un poco. No se esperaba ese comentario de Fate, ni esos…sentimientos, por parte de Signum. Era completamente distante y profesional, aunque por lo que Shamal le había dicho también era cálida, divertida, sensible e increíblemente protectora aunque se esforzaba en no demostrarlo. _"Vaya, eso es justo también lo que yo pienso de Fate-chan."_-

-Shamal me avisó que querías verme…desde hace varias horas de hecho.-

Fate le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sillón y ella se sentó a su lado, justo como la primera vez que habían estado juntas en esa misma oficina. Solo que ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes entre ellas.

-Sí, verás…- comenzó Fate, -Tú y Shamal sugerían que era necesario que Vivio saliera un poco y conviviera, de una manera más "normal" en otro entorno y con otras personas….-

-Sí, asi es.-

-Ejmm… bueno Hayate, ha tenido la "idea" de que hoy puede ser un buen momento para eso… aprovechando la cena con mi familia…-

Fate se detuvo en esos momentos.

-Eso me parece muy bien Fate-chan…aunque tal vez ver a muchas personas desconocidas sea un poco intimidante para Vivio.-

-Justo por eso Hayate aconseja que Shamal…. O tú, la acompañen.-

Nanoha parpadeó varios segundos mirando a Fate.

-¿Acompañemos a Vivio? ¿A una cena con tu familia? ¡¿A la cena de fin de año con tu familia?-

Fate asintió, maldiciendo como el rubor subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Muy similar al que la misma Nanoha tenía en la cara.

Nanoha se levantó y camino hasta el ventanal de la oficina de Fate, lo cual le hizo recordar la noche anterior en casa de la agente y mejor se regresó al centro de la oficina, respirando para calmarse.

Después de todo, Fate no le estaba pidiendo ir a la cena con su familia. Era algo que se había presentado, además podrían ir ella Ó Shamal. Parecía que Fate lo estaba haciendo solo por el caso. ¿La habría invitado si fuera de otra manera? ¿Ella querría que fuera? Ellis estaría ahí, junto con toda la familia de Fate. Todos estaban relacionados con TSAB. Tal vez lo mejor fuera que Shamal acompañara a Vivio y no ella.

Sin embargo…Fate se lo estaba pidiendo a ELLA. Shamal no le había comentado nada en el laboratorio. Y tampoco parecería muy interesada en ir. Le había dicho que sus planes eran pasar una velada tranquila en casa.

Al final, para Nanoha, pese a todas sus dudas y preguntas, la cuestión se reducía a una sola cosa.

-Y tú… ¿quieres que vaya, Fate-chan?

Fate se esperaba cualquier pregunta de Nanoha, menos esa. Nanoha la miraba mientras pensaba en la respuesta. No era una mirada ni triste, ni feliz, ni angustiada, ni temerosa. Nanoha la miraba limpia y sinceramente esperando su respuesta honesta y directa. Nanoha realmente quería saber si ELLA quería que fuera.

Y la respuesta salió de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pudiera intervenir, -Me…haría feliz que fueras.

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Altseim Sur de Midchilda, Restaurante Midori-Ya, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 16:00 hrs.**

.

-Pero entonces, ¿no te quedarás a cenar?-

La voz un tanto decepcionada de su madre consiguió encoger un poco el corazón de Nanoha. Era la primera vez desde que se había mudado a la zona metropolitana de Midchilda, que no pasaría la cena de fin de año con ellos.

Estaban en el restaurante de la familia, que ese día estaba cerrado al público en general pero abierto para su familia y amigos. Nanoha, su hermana y su madre estaban en la cocina que se sentía muy espaciosa solo para ellas tres, haciendo diversos preparativos culinarios y Nanoha estaba pensando si debía llevar algo para la cena en casa de la familia de Fate. Ellis le había ofrecido un pastel "delicioso" a Fate pero ella estaba segura que no existía un pastel de chocolate MÁS delicioso que el de su madre. Se sentía horriblemente tentada a llevar uno también ella y dejar eso más que claro. _"Desde luego, no es que yo sea posesiva con Fate…es solo que el pastel de chocolate de Midoriya ES el mejor."_

Después de su plática con Fate y de hacerse a la idea que estaría con ella y su familia esa noche, tuvo que empezar a pensar en el plan de contingencia que aplicaría con su propia familia. No tenía más opción, Alisa y Suzuka tendrían que ayudarle.

Nanoha no podía decirles a sus padres donde pasaría esa velada excepcional del año porque le harían cientos de preguntas. Preguntas que no podía responder en esos momentos. Ni siquiera podía decirles que había conocido a alguien que era muy importante para ella porque eso hubiera detonado otra avalancha de preguntas para las que menos, tendría respuesta.

No podía decirles que después de la forma en que Fate le había dicho que SI quería que fuera a la cena con su familia, no podía decirle que no. Y _nunca_ podría decirle que no a Fate cuando la miraba de esa forma. _"Dioses, ¿Por qué he terminado en una encrucijada como esta?"_

Pero también había otras cosas que todavía no sabía cómo decir.

¿Cómo iba a decirles que estaba saliendo con una chica, que además de ser agente del gobierno, perseguía asesinos en serie y que ella misma estaba metida hasta el cuello en un caso peligroso y por eso necesitaba que una manada de guardaespaldas la protegieran?

A su madre le daría un infarto. Su padre y su hermano tal vez quisieran matar a Fate. Y Miyuki tal vez se reiría de ella hasta morir, diciéndole que finalmente no era TAN aburrida.

No, necesitaba ayuda. Y por eso, les había dicho a sus padres que Suzuka y Alisa habían pedido su ayuda para la celebración en casa de la segunda y que no había podido decir que no. Ya tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con sus amigas después.

-No es tan grave mama,- insistió como si todavía fuera una niña. –Vine a verlos para comer con ustedes.-

-Bastante tarde por cierto,- apuntó agriamente Miyuki quién adornaba el pastel que cortarían esa noche con familiares y amigos.

-Lo sé Nanoha, pero esta noche siempre ha sido especial. Tu padre esperaba con mucha ilusión que vinieras. Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a quedarte varios días en casa.-

-¡Mama!...No es como si no me fueran a ver nunca más en la vida… es solo que…, esta vez quisiera hacer algo diferente,- dijo mirando la masa que estaba preparando. Si, definitivamente tendría que llevar ese pastel con ella.

-Hmmm…- Miyuki había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y miraba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. -¿Cómo se llama?

Nanoha hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse. Miyuki estaba lanzando un dardo en la oscuridad, no es que se le notara que estaba interesada (enamorada) de alguien (de Fate). _"Diablos, tengo que dejar de tener estas conversaciones esquizofrénicas conmigo misma enfrente de mi familia."_

-Alisa Bannings y Suzuka Tsukimura,- respondió sacándole la lengua y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, ayudando a su madre con el resto de la cena.

Miyuki la miro con detenimiento. –Por eso no tienes novio, Nanoha-chan. Te la pasas danzando de un lado para otro con ese par de locas.-

-¿Y tú porque no tienes? La última vez que revise nuestras fichas de nacimiento, tú eras mayor que yo por varios años…-

-"Porque hacer feliz a uno…cuando puedes hacer felices a muchos."

-¡Miyuki Takamachi!,- la reprendió su madre.

-Ok, ok mamá…- dijo Miyuki conciliadora pero sonriendo pícaramente a su hermana. –Seguro que Nanoha-chan ya sabe a lo que me refiero.-

Nanoha le aventó una bola de harina a su hermana, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

¿Qué diría su hermana cuando se enterara que solo le interesaba hacer feliz a UNA?

.

**Suburbios Habitacional de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 19:40 hrs.**

.

Nanoha estaba nerviosa como nunca antes en su vida. Casi ni parecía que iba a una simple cena, sino que se iba a casar. _"¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando ahora?"_

Suzuka y Alisa habían aceptado ayudarla, a regañadientes pero habían aceptado. Ellas le pasarían un reporte de todo lo que pasara en la fiesta en casa de Alisa; y aunque los padres de Nanoha siempre le llamaban al celular, si por alguna razón se les ocurría hablar a casa de Alisa, ellas inventaría algo y le llamarían de inmediato.

Nanoha se sentía como una adolescente escapando de su casa para una cita furtiva con su novio. Se sentía completamente avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo ahora a sus veintiocho, cuando que ni a los quince había hecho semejantes escapadas.

Pero ahora quedaba el problema de que se iba a poner. El vestido azul de Suzuka estaba descartado porque lo su amiga lo usaría esa noche. Miyuki, diciéndole que no podía ir a una cena a casa de millonarias vistiendo como una pobretona, había insistido en darle un vestido de ella y Nanoha lo había aceptado solo para sacarse a su hermana de encima; pero cuando llegó a su apartamento, ya casi sobre las siete de la noche y lo vio con detenimiento, casi se le paro el corazón.

Era un vestido blanco, satinado, sin mangas, ni tirantes, que tenía un escote salvaje en la espalda, casi, casi hasta donde ésta dejaba de tener ese digno nombre. ¿Cómo se suponía que se sostenía ese vestido sobre su cuerpo?

Además la caída del vestido era totalmente vaporosa y provocativa. Nanoha se sentía como una cortesana solo de verlo, no iba a poder usarlo ¡y menos frente a la familia de Fate!

Pero los minutos seguían pasando y tampoco tenía nada que ponerse, ni tampoco tiempo para ir a comprar nada. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de usar ese vestido de la manera más decente posible.

Al final, se vio frente al espejo y ella misma se ruborizó solo de verse. El vestido, aún más que el azul que usara la vez anterior; quizá por la tela que literalmente se pegaba a su piel, resaltaba aún más su curvas. Nanoha se sentía casi voluptuosa en ese vestido. Y casi desnuda.

La noche era un poco fría así que un abrigo le ayudaría, pero lo más seguro es que a cubierto, dentro de la casa no lo necesitara. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Revisando desesperadamente entre las ropa de Suzuka (Alisa estaba descartada) encontró milagrosamente elegante chal en colores otoñales, ligero pero cálido que la cubriría no solo del frío sino de mucho más.

Eran diez minutos antes de las ocho, en punto la hora pactada con Fate para que pasara por ella cuando el intercomunicador le indico que alguien tocaba en la puerta su número de departamento. Respirando profundamente, se echó un último vistazo al espejo, tomó el empaque con su pastel y se apresuró a bajar.

Fate se había quedado más tiempo en la oficina mientras Nanoha recorría en un vehículo blindado de TSAB con sus guardaespaldas detrás, los cuarenta minutos hasta los suburbios donde vivían sus padres que en esas condiciones fueron apenas más de veinte. Asi que Nanoha no la había visto desde que hablaran en su oficina. Habían acordado que Fate llevaría a Vivio con ella así que en ese momento, la agente y la pequeña debían estar esperándola…. Junto con su escolta. Llevaba apenas dos días con tres hombres siguiendo su más mínimo movimiento y ya estaba aburrida de ellos. No se imaginaba lo que sería estar todo el tiempo custodiada como ciertas celebridades. Ciertamente, eso ya no era algo que les envidiara.

Distraída como estaba en esas cavilaciones mientras salía, no se percató de Fate hasta que la tuvo frente a ella.

Nanoha se esperaba a Fate en un vestido deslumbrante como la ocasión anterior pero esta vez Fate vestía un esmoquin negro elegantísimo, que parecía cortado a medida con una camisa blanca igualmente elegante y moño negro. La agente llevaba el cabello recogido holgadamente con delgado lazo negro a la altura de la nuca. Se veía como el príncipe más guapo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

A la investigadora le costó varios segundos sacudirse de la impresión para encontrarse a Fate comiéndosela con los ojos.

-Te ves…espectacular…- le dijo Fate sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada.

Nanoha no pudo contestar nada porque en ese momento, Vivio, casualmente con un vestido blanco se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Aunque sus zapatillas no eran muy altas, Vivio había terminado abrazada a sus piernas con la cara apoyada en su muslo.

-Shamal pensó que un vestido blanco estaría bien para la ocasión,- dijo señalando a Vivio, -Y creo que no pudo estar más acertada. Se ven muy hermosas las dos.-

Nanoha se sonrojó muchísimo y se hubiera acercado a besar a Fate en ese instante, si no fuera porque divisó el vehículo de vigilancia discretamente estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Sin embargo, pese a eso, Fate se acercó a ella, tomó el paquete que todavía tenía en las manos y se alejó para mirarla nuevamente ahora sin ninguna obstrucción.

Nanoha tragó con dificultad. El deseo en la mirada de Fate era innegable. _"No debí ponerme este vestido,"_ pensó por enésima vez.

-Te ves realmente…hermosa, Nanoha,- le dijo Fate con voz ronca mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo de Nanoha, hasta que llegó a la altura de los ojos bicolor de Vivio que la miraban fijamente mientras abrazaba aún más posesivamente a Nanoha.

Fate se ruborizó, pero sonrió a la pequeña. Acercándose otra vez, tomó a Nanoha del brazo y le señaló el auto.

Una vez estuvieron acomodadas y en camino, Nanoha canalizaba sus nervios hablando con Vivio, preguntándole como se sentía de salir, cómo había estaba el camino con Fate y le explicaba que conocerían a nuevas personas, muy amables y gentiles.

-Como Fate-chan…Vivio. ¿Te gusta Fate-chan?-

Vivio asintió tímidamente.

-Entonces ellos te van a gustar también porque son la familia de Fate-chan.-

Volteó a ver a Fate en ese momento y descubrió la mirada de Fate ligeramente por debajo de su cara. Quizá un poco más que ligeramente.

-¡Fate-chan! Concéntrate en el camino o nos vamos a matar,- pidió Nanoha cubriendo su pecho con el chal que se había deslizado por sus hombros, dejando las generosas curvas de sus senos realzados por la tela blanca del vestido, a merced de la mirada de Fate.

Fate volvió trató de volver a concentrarse en el camino, "trató" es la palabra correcta; porque en lo único que podía pensar en realidad era cómo, más tarde, iba a quitarle ese vestido a Nanoha.

.

**Zona central de Midchilda, Hotel Augusta, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 20:00 hrs.**

.

A Signum le sudaban las manos como nunca en ninguna otra misión le había pasado, mientras sostenía el volante del automóvil que Hayate tenía asignado como parte de su rango en TSAB.

Shamal la miraba inquisitivamente desde el asiento del copiloto.

La rubia doctora tenía la idea de que pasarían una velada tranquila en las habitaciones que tenían asignadas en TSAB y donde todavía se encontraban, ya que Hayate no quería regresar a su antigua casa hasta que el caso estuviera cerrado; sin embargo Signum la había arrastrado fuera de la oficina como a las seis de la tarde y había insistido en que se vistiera elegantemente para salir.

Shamal aceptó entre curiosa e intrigada y quizá, un poco nerviosa.

Cuando Signum se detuvo frente a la majestuosa entrada del prestigiado Hotel Augusta, el corazón de Shamal casi dio un salto. Ese lugar no solo era prestigiado….era carísimo.

-Signum,- empezó a decir, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la otra,-No es necesario que cenemos aquí. Para la mí lo más importante es…estar contigo.-

-Para mí también,- dijo Signum con una mirada misteriosa y se bajó del auto.

Ya uno de los elegantes botones le había abierto la puerta a Shamal pero fue Signum quién le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Durante todo el trayecto por el espacioso lobby del hotel hasta los elevadores, Signum mantuvo el brazo de una ruborizada Shamal, enlazado con el suyo. Varias personas voltearon a verlas, ya que ambas lucían extremadamente guapas y elegantes. Shamal tenía un vestido de coctel muy femenino en verde muy pálido y Signum, para variar, uno azul oscuro de corte recto y discreto, pero que realzaba muy efectivamente su figura. Shamal jamás había visto a Signum en otra cosa que no fuera un uniforme militar o un traje sastre, así que al principio se quedó embobada mirándola varios minutos hasta que las bromas de Vita y Zafira la hicieron recuperarse.

Al parecer Signum, ya le había hablado a los otros miembros de la familia acerca de sus intenciones de no estar en casa esa noche; Hayate tenía una cita misteriosa y Zafira se reuniría con varios de sus ex-compañeros soldados después de llevar a Vita a casa de una de sus amigas del colegio. La única que tenía la ilusión de que lo pasarían en familia era Shamal.

Aunque mirando a Signum entrar con el porte de una reina al elegante ascensor, reconocía que no podía quejarse.

Shamal sabía que uno de los mejores restaurantes de Midchilda estaba en uno de los últimos pisos de la gran torre del hotel, con una vista espectacular de la Ciudad; lo que no se imaginaba es porque Signum querría estar en ese preciso restaurante, ese preciso día; iba a estar atiborrado.

La sorpresa de la rubia fue mayúscula cuando pasaron de largo en el elevador por el piso de los restaurantes directamente hasta el último piso. Shamal tragó y se ruborizó cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se encontró en el piso de las suites más elegantes del hotel.

Todo el Hotel Augusta era elegante y sobrio, pero en ese nivel la iluminación y la decoración eran aún más impresionantes. Signum salió del elevador y le tendió la mano a Shamal para que la siguiera.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Shamal extendió la mano para tomar la de Signum y se dejó guiar hasta una de las puertas, una de las más imponentes de ese ya de por si imponente nivel y casi se desmaya al leer el placa empotrada junto a la puerta.

"Suite Nupcial"

Miró a Signum sacar una delgada tarjeta metálica e insertarla en la ranura abriendo la puerta para ellas.

-Signum….yo,….esto,… nosotras…- Shamal, con un nivel de rojo poco saludable en el rostro, no sabía que decir. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo entrar a esa suite con Signum pero… pero tenía un miedo atroz de hacerlo.

-Espera un poco por favor, ¿si Shamal?-le dijo Signum acariciando su rostro.

Unas pocas lámparas estaban encendidas en la espaciosa estancia, después de entrar Signum cerró la puerta y presionó un botón, para después guiar a Shamal a través de la habitación hasta el igualmente espacioso balcón al aire libre donde una mesa exquisitamente puesta para dos personas las esperaba. La vista desde ahí había dejado a Shamal sin aliento.

A diferencia del elegante restaurant un par de pisos debajo de ellas, donde la vista era espectacular pero distante, ahí no había nada sobre sus cabeza más que el cielo estrellado y la vista.

-No tenía intenciones de encerrarnos en un sitio con otras trescientas personas haciendo bullicio,- le dijo Signum acercándose a ella y admirando también la vista. La noche era fresca pero no demasiado fría pese a ser invierno, completamente despejada y hasta esa altura donde se encontraban, el silencio era total. La brisa era levísima y aunque tal vez arreciaría más tarde, en ese preciso momento; el escenario era perfecto.

Shamal se volvió y abrazó estrechamente a Signum por el cuello.

-Muchas gracias Signum,- murmuró en el oído de su compañera mientras Signum la abrazaba a su vez por la cintura.

Shamal pensó que iba a besarla en ese momento pero en lugar de eso, Signum la guió hasta la mesa y haciendo una seña, dos hermosas y jóvenes chicas se materializaron como por arte de magia para atenderlas.

-Wow… ¿servicio completo entonces?- comentó Shamal con una sonrisa y ya más cómoda en su papel, decidió que se dejaría cortejar.

-Servicio completo, mi dama,- dijo Signum sonriendo pero con tono extrañamente serio que hizo sonrojar a Shamal por la forma como dijo "mi dama."

De alguna forma, pese a la vista, la cena, todo el escenario, Shamal no podía dejar de pensar donde estaban. Aunque no había visto ninguna cama, solo la espaciosa estancia; una parte de ella se preguntaba si Signum esperaba que hicieran todo el recorrido hasta "ese" punto.

-Hubiera querido preparar yo la cena, pero la cocina no está dentro de mis múltiples y diversas habilidades,- dijo Signum sonriendo, mientras una de las chicas les servía un vino rojo y la pelirosa levantaba su copa para un brindis.

-Durante muchos años estuve lejos en búsqueda de algo que llenara un espacio importante en mi corazón. Yo pensaba que tenía que llenarlo con honor, con victorias, luchando por lo que consideraba que era lo justo, lo necesario. Proteger a los que necesitaban ser protegidos. Eso me ha brindado una gran satisfacción pero nunca ha llenado ese vacío. Ese lugar…solo tiene tu nombre Shamal.-

La rubia ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había ruborizado en esos pocos minutos desde que habían llegado. Al parecer Signum, tenía el objetivo de romper todos los records en ese aspecto.

-Signum…-

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho…sufrir…con mi tozudez,- Signum sonreía un poco torcidamente, una mueca entre triste y resignada.

-¡No!...no digas eso…yo, yo nunca he pensado que tú me hicieras sufrir.-

-Pero lo he hecho pese a ello,- dijo y extendió la mano para tomar la de Shamal, -¿Me permitirías resarcirte por todos esos años?-

-¿C…cómo?- preguntó Shamal, ella no necesitaba que Signum le resarciera nada, estar ahí con ella, saber que era importante para Signum y que podían ser una familia de esa forma con quienes habían sido su familia toda su vida, era más que suficiente.

-Si…- dijo Signum levantándose y parándose frente a Shamal, -¿Me permitirías cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz?-

Ante la mirada azorada de Shamal, con todo y el elegante vestido que portaba, Signum se inclinó para posar una rodilla en el piso frente a la silla donde Shamal estaba sentada mientras extendía una pequeña caja negra hacía ella y preguntaba una vez más, -¿Me permitirás amarte el resto de mi vida?-

Al abrir la caja, dos pares de anillos dobles con pequeñas pero refulgentes gemas verdes y azules, capturaron la leve luz de los alrededores, para brillar como pequeños soles en las manos de Signum.

Shamal no podía articular palabra y sentía que su visión se nublaba. _"No, ¡no puedes llorar ahora!" _se recriminó.

Inclinándose sobre su silla, Shamal tomó el rostro de Signum entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que se separó lentamente para perderse en el azul de los ojos de Signum.

-¿Eso significa que si?- preguntó Signum un poco nerviosa, después de semejante despliegue romántico, todavía estaba con la rodilla en el piso (y ya se estaba cansando por cierto, por culpa del vestido únicamente); y todavía sostenía los anillos frente a Shamal.

Shamal sonrió y fue la sonrisa más brillante que Signum le hubiera visto jamás.

-Sí,- dijo tomando las manos de Signum con las suyas, -Aquí bajo este magnífico cielo estrellado…sí. Donde sea que me lo preguntes,…sí.-

Signum tomó entonces un par de anillos y deslizo el aro con la diminuta piedra azul en dedo índice y el aro con la piedra verde, en el anular de la mano izquierda de Shamal. Los anillos tenían un curioso sistema de encadenado metálico que los mantenía unidos pese a estar insertado en dedos diferentes pero que no estorbaba el movimiento de la mano, además de que se ajustaron perfectamente a sus dedos, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Shamal los miró con curiosidad mientras Signum terminaba de ponérselos.

-Estos anillos se llaman "Klarwind", técnicamente "El Viento Claro" en una remota y antigua lengua. Están hechos de una aleación especial pero permite que se adapten a tus dedos y el sistema de encadenado los mantiene siempre juntos, aunque estén separados.-

Después de poner los anillos de Shamal le extendió la caja donde reposaba otro par igual.

-Porque tú has sido el viento claro que ha despejado la bruma en mi interior. Porque siempre has estado ahí para mí… estos anillos estarán con nosotras y estaremos siempre juntas, aunque estemos separadas,- dijo y extendió su mano izquierda para Shamal.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Shamal colocó los anillos en la mano de Signum, y al igual que en su caso, estos se amoldaron casi mágicamente, a la mano de su amada.

Signum se puso por fin de pie, haciendo que Shamal también se levantara para ahora si besarla, apasionadamente como había estado deseando hacer.

Durante largo rato, solo tomaron vino, hablaron y rieron en la terraza. Shamal se sentía demasiado alborozada para comer nada. Tenía que mirar su mano y la de Signum portando esos anillos de rato en rato. Simplemente no podía creer que Signum hubiera hecho todo eso por ella.

-Hayate-chan y Vita-chan no lo van a creer cuando les cuente,- dijo mirando su mano una vez más. Ante el silencio de Signum levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada casi horrorizada en su compañera.

-No….-

-Signum….-

-No…no le puedes decir una palabra de esta velada a ese par.-

-Pero….Signum. Son nuestra familia…-

-Si…pero no me darán un segundo de reposo hasta el día de mi muerte si se enteran,- argumentaba Signum con gestos exagerados.

Shamal sabía que pese a lo que decía, Signum adoraba a sus hermanas menores y no le molestaría tanto que la molestaran. Además ella _tenía_ que decirlo.

Argumentaron entre risas un poco más, cuando las primeras señales de que era ya medianoche, se dejaron ver en el cielo despejado. El espectacular despliegue de luces y fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, había comenzado.

Signum y Shamal se levantaron de la mesa, y con Shamal en medio de sus brazos todo el tiempo disfrutaron el espectáculo, de rato en rato; Signum se inclinaba para besar su cuello, estrechándola aún más en sus brazos.

Cuando la última de las luces se apagó y volvieron a quedar en la penumbra de la terraza, Shamal se volvió enlazando sus brazos con renovada confianza en el cuello de Signum y la jaló para besarla.

Desde aquel día en las duchas de TSAB, se habían besado de varias veces de muchas formas diferentes; apasionada o tiernamente, pero de alguna forma Shamal siempre se contenía. El beso de esa noche era diferente. Ya no había nada que retuviera a Shamal, ningún miedo, ninguna duda… ningún prejuicio. Esta vez, en su beso, estaba completamente entregada y abierta a la persona que amaba y ya no tenía miedo de demostrarlo. Amaba a Signum mas a nada en el mundo y ella le correspondía.

Signum sintió la diferencia en los besos de Shamal y profundizó el beso aún más estrechándola en sus brazos. Cuando se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, no fue Signum la primera que habló.

-Por lo que pagaste por esta suite… ¿también te dieron una cama?-

Sonriendo ampliamente, Signum la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos y se encaminó al interior; atravesó la elegante estancia de la suite hacía una de las puertas laterales que estaba levemente abierta. Empujándola con cuidado Signum entró con su preciosa carga en la habitación que estaba iluminada por decenas de velas y se acercó lentamente a la cama y depositó suavemente a Shamal sobre las sábanas, para después inclinarse sobre ella y besarla. Primero en los labios para después bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Se besaron largamente sobre la cama mientras se desnudaban, deteniéndose para mirarse cada vez que una nueva prenda removida dejaba nueva piel a la luz de las velas. Signum se deleitó besando cada nuevo territorio que era expuesto ante sus ojos y cada nueva caricia arrancaba nuevos y más frecuentes gemidos en ambas.

Cuando Shamal estuvo completamente desnuda, ruborizada y excitada ante ella, Signum tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla. Quería hacerla suya lentamente, quería que esa vez fuera excepcional y fuera un recuerdo indeleble.

Recorrió el cuerpo expuesto de Shamal con besos húmedos y cada vez más apasionados, hasta que ella se arqueaba y gemía jalándola contra sí. La cabeza de Signum bajó para probar los labios más íntimos mientras acariciaba sus caderas y sus muslos.

Shamal solo jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que un grito y su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo los cuidados de su boca en su sexo, le indicaron a Signum que la pasión en su mujer había alcanzado su punto culminante.

Signum la dejó recuperarse unos minutos, respirando entrecortadamente, para después penetrarla mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris con su lengua y sus labios. Cogida por sorpresa en medio de dos crestas de placer, una segunda oleada de placer la recorrió convulsionándola al ritmo de la mano y la boca de Signum en su sexo.

Aferrándose a las sabanas, todavía sintiéndose arrastrada como una hoja en un huracán, sintió como Signum se colocaba entre sus piernas y la estrechaba en un abrazo.

-Espera…Signum….- trató de decir.

Pero una voz ronca, llena de pasión murmuró en su oído, -Quiero que seas mía de todas las formas posibles….hoy.

Para después acallar todas sus protestas con besos profundos mientras comenzaba a moverse contra ella; los movimientos lentos y ligeramente circulares de las caderas de Signum, pronto se hicieron más largos y más rápidos. Sus senos se rozaban con cada embestida, mientras sus cuerpos ondulaban hasta que un nuevos gritos, más intensos y prolongados que los anteriores acompañaron los estremecimientos de Shamal. Un orgasmo gigante alcanzó a Signum que había estado reservándose para el final, mientras estrechaba y se estremecía contra el cuerpo húmedo y sudoroso de Shamal.

Cómo Signum no se moviera de encima de ella, Shamal temió lo peor y suplicó entre jadeos, -Espera…por favor….no….no…puedo más,-

Signum, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Shamal, no contestó de momento, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Tras varios minutos, cuando su respiración estuvo más controlada, murmuro en el oído de su mujer,

-Nunca imaginé que los doctores se cansaran…tan rápido.-

Después de los cual, se desenredo del cuerpo de Shamal y se recostó a su lado besando su hombro. La respiración de Shamal no estaba todavía, ni por asomo tan recuperada como la de Signum, cuando sintió la presión del cuerpo desnudo de Signum empujándola hasta que yació sobre su costado.

Al principio, Shamal pensó que Signum solo quería yacer, en posición de "cucharita" con ella mientras se recuperaba; pero los besos suaves y leves que empezaron en su nuca, que después bajaron por sus hombros y después siguieron la hendidura de la columna, la llevaron a sospechar que Signum quizá tuviera otras intenciones.

-Signum… ¿no estarás…?- Shamal se estremeció con un nuevo beso en la curva de sus omóplatos.

-Hmmm…- respondió Signum mientras su boca seguía en su exploración y su mano se deslizaba por las caderas de Shamal hasta internarse en medio de sus glúteos y sus piernas hasta rozar muy levemente su sexo que desbordaba humedad.

-¡Signum!- jadeo-gritó Shamal al sentir la intrusión, atrevida e íntima.

-Mía,- susurró Signum posesivamente subiendo hasta su cuello, -De todas las formas posibles… Y no sabes cuánto he esperado para ello.-

-Si…. Pero no….tenemos que…cubrir todas las formas hoy,- medio protestó Shamal débilmente pero ya su cuerpo la traicionaba y su trasero se arqueaba hacia atrás para que Signum la tocara.

-Es una cuestión de entrenamiento,- dijo Signum antes de que su mano atrevida empezara a acariciar el sexo de Shamal y la otra, siguiendo a su brazo alrededor de su torso, acariciara sus senos.

En medio de la bruma de la excitación, Shamal pensó entonces que ser la mujer de una guerrera de élite como Signum, que entrenaba a conciencia... _diariamente_….tendría sus ventajas…. Y sus desventajas.

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Erusea Oeste de Midchilda, Día 31 Doceavo Mes 20:00 hrs.**

.

-¡Bienvenidas!,- el grito de Lindy hizo que todas las personas en la estancia voltearan a verlas.

Nanoha inspiró profundamente y sostuvo firmemente el chal sobre su cuerpo con una mano mientras sostenía la manita de Vivio con la otra.

Lindy se aproximó, abrazó a su hija y la beso en ambas mejillas para después voltear a saludar a Nanoha y a Vivio.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos por aquí?,- dijo mientras se acuclillaba para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los de Vivio. –Bienvenida a nuestra casa Vivio.-

La almirante extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba y después de unos segundos Vivio la tomó; su sonrisa era muy calidad y Vivió, pronto la correspondió tímidamente. Nanoha se sorprendió de ver lo empática y respetuosa que la Almirante había sido con Vivio. Los adultos por lo general pensaban que los niños eran como mascotas, que podía hablárseles como si no entendieran, que podían tocarlos e invadir su espacio como si no tuvieran derechos. La madre de Fate había reconocido el espacio de Vivio todo el tiempo y se había puesto, literalmente a su altura para hablar con ella. Con una rápida ojeada, Nanoha notó como el resto de las personas las observaban en silencioso respeto, sonriendo y pensó que si toda la familia de Fate era como su madre, Vivio pronto se sentiría como pez en el agua y sonrió.

-Se ven hermosas las dos esta noche Doctora Takamachi,- Lindy ya se había puesto de pie y miraba ahora detenidamente a Nanoha.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Almirante Harlaown,- se apresuró a responder Nanoha con una reverencia.

Lindy rió con esa risa suya franca y contagiosa, -¡Pero por Dios!... Si nos llamas de esa forma, nadie va a saber a quién le hablas.-

Tomando a Nanoha del brazo, la jaló para darle un beso de bienvenida y presentarle a los demás miembros de la familia Harlaown.

-Llámame Lindy…salvo cuando estemos en la oficina,- dijo con un guiño confidencial, -Mi esposo, el flamante Almirante Harlaown, es Clyde,- Nanoha estrechó la mano de un hombre muy alto y delgado de poblado cabello oscuro y azulado que apenas empezaba a encanecer ligeramente en las patillas.

-Y mi hijo, el otro flamante Vicealmirante Harlaown de la familia, es Chrono,- un serio joven moreno que literalmente el retrato en joven de Clyde y que ella ya había visto varias veces hablando con Fate o con Signum, se acercó para estrecharle la mano.

Ambos hombres, se inclinaron y sonrieron a Vivio cálidamente, dándole también la bienvenida a su casa con voz suave. Pero a diferencia de Lindy, no extendieron su mano. Ya Shamal les había dicho esa mañana que era mejor que lo tomaran con calma. Vivio todavía se estaba recuperando y esa primera salida era una apuesta muy ambiciosa.

Nanoha no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante la mirada gentil de Chrono recordando que Fate le había dicho que él era una de las personas que estaba al tanto de la…"naturaleza" de su relación.

-Oh…lo siento mucho Nanoha-chan,- dijo Lindy notando el rubor de Nanoha, -pero lamento decir que mi hijo ya está "ocupado",- con una risita señaló a una atractiva y extrovertida joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Amy Limietta,- se presentó ella misma, -Oh…Limietta-Harlaown, todavía no me acostumbro. Encantada de conocerte fuera de la oficina.-

Junto a Amy estaba dos pequeños chicos de alrededor de cuatro años, una niña y un niño que eran el vivo retrato de Chrono pero con los ojos castaños en lugar de azules.

-Ellos son Karel,- dijo señalando al niño mientras se acuclillaba al igual que hizo Lindy para introducir a sus hijos con Nanoha y Vivio, -Y Liera.-

Karel sonrió a Vivio pero se quedó junto a su madre mientras Liera se acercaba a Vivio.

-Tienes un vestido muy bonito,- le dijo. -¿Te gustaría conocer a nuestra amiga? Arf es maravillosa.-

Vivio miró a Nanoha y se aferró a su mano.

-Con calma Liera,- le dijo su madre. –Ya le presentaremos a Arf a nuestras invitadas, déjalas terminar de llegar.-

Lindy se llevó a Nanoha para que conociera a los demás invitados mientras Fate podía por fin saludar a su familia. Mientras se alejaban, Nanoha notó que Chrono y Clyde vestían conjuntos de esmoquin muy similar al que Fate traía. Fate, de hecho, era la única mujer en la reunión con un atuendo tan marcadamente…masculino. Lindy y Amy vestían sendos vestidos de noche como el suyo (bueno, no tan provocativos como el suyo)…Aunque el que Ellis traía no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Después de ver a la agente en un despampanante y ajustado vestido rojo, Nanoha se alegró por primera vez en la noche de que su hermana le hubiera dado ese vestido. Ellis se veía espectacular pero Nanoha esperaba (confiaba, rezaba…, suplicaba) que no más que ella.

Nanoha saludó muy formalmente a Ellis y a su padre, el General Albert McGaren. El General la saludo con calidez y gentileza, ya Clyde y Chrono le habían puesto al tanto de la situación de Nanoha y todo lo que estaba haciendo por la Sección Seis con Hayate y Fate.

-Encantado de conocerla Doctora Takamachi,- dijo el hombre rubio con una ligera reverencia, -No he escuchado sino cosas buenas sobre usted. Gracias por toda su ayuda a nuestras chicas. Hayate y Fate son las mejores y yo no puedo estar más contento de que Ellis también forme parte de su equipo.-

Ellis no se veía particularmente contenta en ese momento, pero de todas maneras la saludó con la amabilidad requerida.

-Vaya…Fate, ¿Qué es eso que traes contigo?,- la voz de Chrono hizo voltear a todos hacia la mesa donde diversa viandas ya estaban colocadas.

-Eh…pues, en realidad es de Nanoha,- explicó Fate.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Discúlpenme, que tonta soy. He traído un pastel para…ustedes,- corrigió a tiempo antes de decir solo el nombre de Fate acercándose a la mesa, -Mi familia tiene un pequeño restaurante, bueno, ahora es un restaurante. Antes era solo una pequeña cafetería y nuestra especialidad son los…pasteles de chocolate,- terminó mirando a Fate con toda intención.

Cuando miró hacía la mesa se encontró con que había dos cajas, idénticas, de Midoriya sobre ella.

-¡¿Midoriya es el restaurante de tu familia?- preguntó más de una voz asombrada.

-Err….si,- contestó Nanoha con timidez, todavía no salía de su asombro de que Ellis hubiera llevado un pastel de Midoriya a la cena. Faltaba ver cual había escogido.

-Bueno, pues veamos,- dijo Lindy sacando ambas piezas de la caja para exhibirlos sobre la mesa.

Ambos eran idénticos.

Al menos por fuera.

-Bueno Fate, ahora si te puedes comer el mío tu sola si quieres,- dijo Ellis mirándo a Fate con una sonrisa, -Chrono estaba preocupado de que no dejaras nada para los demás.-

Fate se ruborizó intensamente.

-No tía Fate, no lo comas todo tu sola, te va dar dolor de estómago y no habrá nadie que te cuide. Mejor se vale compartir,- le decía su pequeña sobrina con mirada suplicante jalándole la manga del esmoquin para que la mirara, -Además Vivio también quiere pastel y tener dos hace pedazos más grandes para todos, ¿verdad Vivio?-

La pequeña miraba los dos pasteles con ojos anhelantes.

-Bueno, Fate-chan puede tener dos pedazos…pequeños…uno de cada pastel,- dijo Lindy extendiendo las manos sobre cada pastel con autoridad, indicando que cualquier discusión fuera de eso no era aceptable.

-Pero mamá yo no he…-

-Sin peros jovencita, dos pedazos pequeños y eso es todo,- dijo mirando a su hija con severidad para después voltear con una sonrisa angelical hacia Nanoha y Vivio, -¿Qué quieren de tomar?-

La velada transcurrió agradable y sin sobresaltos. Nanoha se rió mucho de las interacciones entre la familia, se veía que todos se querían mucho y que pese a sus demandantes trabajos, estaban extraordinariamente unidos. Lindy y Clyde se miraban y se trataban con amor siempre que podían. Chrono era mucho más reservado en sus manifestaciones de afecto pero no por eso menos significativo y Amy, era expresiva por los dos.

Después de un rato, mientras platicaban sentados en la cálida estancia de los Harlaown, Vivio finalmente accedió a conocer a Arf y se fue de la mano con Liera para ver a la cachorrita que se había quedado en su casita en el jardín mientras tenían la reunión.

Nanoha se había mantenido a una prudente distancia de Fate, tratándola siempre con mesura y varias veces sorprendió a Chrono mirándola, mientras reía o hacía algún comentario relacionado con el tema de la charla del momento. Nanoha se imaginó que la evaluaba, discretamente, pero la evaluaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse si a los ojos del Vicealmirante, ella sería una buena opción para su hermana.

Poco después de las diez de la noche, Lindy sugirió que pasaran al comedor a cenar, ya que muy pronto los niños tendrían que irse a la cama. Eran, desde su punto de vista, aún muy jóvenes para trasnochar con los adultos. Mañana ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para jugar.

-Porque se quedarán esta noche, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lindy mirando a Fate y a Nanoha alternativamente.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron. Ese era un punto en el cual no habían pensado.

-Pues, la verdad…no habíamos pensado en eso mamá,- la mente de Fate trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en una razón para _no_ quedarse.

-Aunque sea un poco mayor, Vivio va a irse a la cama junto con Karel y Liera a las once,- por el tono de su madre, Fate dedujo que eso estaba fuera de discusión también. – Y ni pienses que la vas a despertar a las dos o tres de la madrugada para llevártela.-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…- empezó Fate tartamudeando.

-Yo también tengo que visitar a mi familia, Lindy-san,- intervino proverbialmente Nanoha. –Yo creo que tal vez deba irme poco antes de las doce para tener tiempo de pasar un par de horas con ellos.-

-Exacto…- dijo Fate, -Lo siento Nanoha, no recordaba que me habías comentado eso.-

Su madre la miró severamente. –Lo siento mamá,- tartamudeó –Estaremos aquí de vuelta mañana temprano…antes de que Vivio despierte inclusive.-

Lindy no dijo nada y escrutó un poco más a su hija. Fate aguantó el escrutinio diez segundos antes de empezar a ruborizarse.

-Bueno,- dijo Lindy al fin,-Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos…Pero mañana te quiero aquí antes de las siete de la mañana Fate Testarossa Harlaown.-

-Aunque estrictamente hablando, tal vez Fate no tendría que irse,- apuntó Ellis mirando a Fate. –Digo, la escolta que Chrono ha asignado a la Doctora Takamachi es de lo mejor.-

-Ellis,- la reprendió ligeramente su padre.

-Es cierto,- dijo Fate no solo para Ellis sino para toda su familia, ya que ese tema en particular era muy importante para ella y quería que todos lo supieran, -Sin embargo, creo que es apropiado que yo acompañe a Nanoha. Después de todo es mi responsabilidad que ella…esté en la situación en la que está.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero Nanoha intervino con rapidez.

-No digas eso Fate,- dijo con vehemencia tomándola del brazo sin pensar. –Tú y Hayate están poniendo muchísimo esfuerzo en ese caso, todos, Griffith-san, Verossa-san…Signum, Shamal, Zafira…todos. Yo…me siento parte de su equipo y quiero ayudarlos lo más que pueda.-

Ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que todos las miraban. Fate carraspeo y dijo lo más profesionalmente posible.

-Muchas gracias Nanoha, _todos_ en mi equipo,- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra todos,- apreciamos tu ayuda. Has hecho mucho….por eso mismo, debemos asegurarnos que estarás bien. Es nuestra responsabilidad.-

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo Lindy interviniendo para aligerar el ambiente y haciendo señas para que se dirigieran a la mesa, -es hora de cenar así no hablemos de trabajo ahora. Pero eso sí, antes de irse tenemos que tomar las fotos.-

-¿Las fotos?,- preguntó Nanoha intrigada.

-Sí,- le explicó Amy caminando junto a ella, -cada año los Harlaown se toman una serie de fotos familiares especiales. Por eso Chrono, Clyde y Fate visten de esmoquin para la ocasión.-

Lindy sonrió recordando.

-Cuando Fate era una niña, tenía apenas seis años de edad el primer año que vivió con nosotros y tuvimos nuestra primera cena de fin de año; se quedó muy intrigada de que Clyde y Chrono usaran esmoquin y yo no. Clyde le dijo que era porque ellos eran los protectores y era como la armadura del guerrero moderno. Fate insistió en que ella sería también una protectora y se reusó a ponerse el vestido que habíamos escogido, que le quedaba maravilloso por cierto.-

-Mamá…- gruño Fate que ya estaba de mil colores de que su madre estuviera contándole eso a Nanoha.

Nanoha reía imaginándose a una chibi Fate reusándose a usar un vestido mientras se ponía un pequeño esmoquin. -¿Y qué pasó entonces Lindy-san?-

-Pues Clyde, que no podía negarle nada a su pequeña, rebuscó en la ropa de Chrono que para entonces ya tenía ocho años, hasta que encontró su esmoquin de cuando tenía cinco y le puso ese a Fate,- aunque pretendía que fuera un reproche, Lindy miraba a su esposo con amor y rememoraba la ocasión con nostalgia. –Ese año fue el primero que Fate paso con nosotros, y también el primero donde nos tomamos la tradicional foto familiar con todos mis guerreros protectores de esmoquin negro a mi lado.-

Después de decir eso y antes de sentarse a la mesa, Lindy dio un sonoro beso a su esposo y se dispuso a acomodarlos.

-Y…. ¿será posible que podamos ver esas fotos…Lindy-san?- pidió Nanoha esperanzada.

Fate miraba a su madre con expresión horrorizada, negando con la cabeza. Pero Lindy, un poco conmovida por el interés de la Doctora que miraba a Fate de una manera muy significativa, casi accedió para desmayo de su hija.

-Veremos que se puede hacer, Nanoha-chan,- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ya fuera que Lindy hubiera notado la "ligera" tensión entre Nanoha y Ellis alrededor de Fate o que fuera una mujer extraordinariamente sabia, pero ninguna de las dos chicas terminó sentada al lado de su hija. Clyde estaba sentado en un extremo de la larga mesa para doce personas, Chrono y Fate se sentaban a sus extremos, Amy en medio de sus hijos al lado de Fate; Ellis y su padre del lado de Chrono y Nanoha y Vivio casi al extremo del mismo lado que Fate frente a Lindy. De esa manera, Lindy podía controlar la interacción entre todos los presentes.

La hora de cortar los pasteles después de la cena fue casi como una fiesta de cumpleaños para los pequeños. Nanoha nunca había visto a Vivio tan contenta. Ni siquiera cuando estaba recién llegada a casa de la familia Alpine y trabajaba con ella en la universidad dos o tres veces por semana.

Todos rieron muchísimo con las historias que contaba Lindy respecto a la infancia de Chrono y Fate para desmayo de los dos y finalmente, antes de que los chicos se fueran a dormir, llegó a hora de la foto familiar.

Primero se tomaron solo los cuatro Harlaown, con Lindy sentada al frente, su esposo parado detrás de ella con una mano protectora sobre su hombre y Fate y Chrono flanqueándoles. Esa era la foto que tomaban desde hace más de veinte años, cada año, según le explicó Lindy a Nanoha mientras le extendía un voluminoso y antigua álbum forrado en piel. A Lindy le gustaba la viejísima usanza de tener sus fotos impresas en ese álbum para verlas sentada en su estancia o con sus nietos. Nanoha empezó por la primera de la serie. Aquella primera foto donde Fate se había empeñado en usar esmoquin al igual que Clyde y Chrono. En ese entonces, los Harlaown todavía no eran "la familia" de Fate…pero la niña de tristísimos ojos carmesí, los apreciaba. Nanoha podía ver ambas cosas en las fotos mientras acariciaba la diminuta figura de Fate en la foto.

La niña se esforzaba por ser una protectora, como su madre había dicho. Erguida y seria. Ya entonces tenía el cabello rubio larguísimo como aun lo lucía pero sus ojos eran mucho más tristes.

Nanoha también pudo ver como los años siguiente, la actitud y la relación de Fate con los Harlaown fue cambiando gradualmente, hasta que finalmente fueron su familia.

Mientras miraba alternativamente el álbum de fotos y los preparativos para la segunda foto con Amy y los mellizos, Nanoha vio con la claridad de un relámpago lo que se le había estado pasando de las escenas del crimen del caso. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte mirando a Fate.

Eso era. Esa era la clave y la firma del asesino.

Fate notó el cambió de Nanoha y solo le hizo una seña de que esperara.

Después de la foto familiar, Lindy pidió tomar otra con todos los invitados, así que tuvieron una pequeña revuelta para determinar los lugares, montar la cámara, configurar el timer para la toma automática y mientras todo eso pasaba Nanoha no pudo esperar más para decirle a Fate en un susurro.

-Acabo de entender que pasa con el asesino, Fate.-

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó esta en idéntico todo de voz.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.-

-Espera un momento,- le dijo Fate porque ya las llamaban con urgencia para la foto.

Ambas corrieron y en las prisas, terminaron una junto a la otra, con Fate apoyando una mano protectoramente en el hombro de Nanoha y con esta ligeramente apoyada en Fate mientras miraban a la cámara. Ambas se dieron cuenta de la pose que tenían cuando ya todos estaban moviéndose y demandando tener copias de la foto.

Clyde, el dueño de la cámara, prometió enviarlas a todos, mientras Lindy ordenaba que ya era hora de dormir para todos los menores de ocho años. Amy y Nanoha siguieron a la Almirante hasta la habitación de Karel y Liera tenían asignada en casa de los Harlaown, donde también dormiría Vivio en esa ocasión y Karel sería en encargado de cuidar a las dos niñas. Vivio y Liera se acurrucaron en una de las camas y Karel en la segunda.

Los chicos que inicialmente estaban totalmente reacios a dormirse, cayeron profundamente dormidos, segundos después de ponerse una pijama y lavarse los dientes. Amy y Nanoha les dieron un último vistazo antes de salir.

-Chrono y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación de huéspedes de Lindy-san; así que no te preocupes Nanoha-chan…yo vigilaré que Vivio esté bien hasta que regresen.-

-Muchas gracias, Amy-san,- dijo Nanoha sintiéndose un poco culpable sabiendo que no iría a visitar a sus padres sino a la casa de Fate. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que pasar "algo" entre ellas esa noche….Había sido un día muy largo y seguramente, Fate estaba tan cansada como ella.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, Fate la esperaba ansiosamente aunque después de pensarlo mejor, Nanoha decidió que era mejor hablarlo a solas primero con Fate antes de exponer su teoría con otros, así esta vez fue ella quién le indicó a Fate que esperaran.

Como los chicos ya se habían acostado, los adultos pudieron tener una charla más tranquila derivando por diversos temas que más tarde o más temprano, terminaban rozando o cayendo completamente en el trabajo.

Para la medianoche, Fate y Nanoha empezaron a despedirse al igual que Albert y Ellis, esta última le recordó a Nanoha que mañana tendrían que ir a laboratorio de Scaglietti como lo había autorizado la Directora Carim.

Con toda la emoción, Nanoha se había olvidado de ese detalle y agradeció que Ellis, eficiente como era, si lo tuviera presente. Ellis quedó de contactar con su escolta para el sitio en que se encontrarían y después de despedirse un poco tristemente de Fate, alcanzó a su padre en la puerta quién se estaba despidiendo de Clyde y Lindy.

Cuando les tocó el turno a Fate y a Nanoha, Lindy les hizo tantas recomendaciones para que tuvieran cuidado que hasta su esposo la molestó por ello.

-Fate es una Enforcer, querida…Creo que sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse.-

-Para mí siempre será mi pequeña,- dijo Lindy haciéndole algunos arrumacos infantiles que solo hicieron enrojecer a Fate.

-Gracias por todo Lindy-san…Clyde-san…ha sido una velada maravillosa. Tienen realmente una familia envidiable.-

-Gracias a ti, Nanoha-chan…puedes venir cuando gustes. Ahora entiendo porque mi hija se preocupa tanto por ti,- dijo Lindy un tanto crípticamente, provocando que ambas chicas se ruborizaran. –No lleguen tarde mañana, el desayuno estará listo a las ocho.-

Fate se apresuró a salir asegurando que estarían ahí a tiempo.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos, Clyde le preguntó a su esposa, -Y bien…¿Qué te parece, querida?-

-Hmmm… Totalmente mi amor. Parece que nuestra niña ya no necesita mi ayuda. Aunque la Doctora Takamachi me ha caído bien, me preocupa un poco el momento de su elección. Además… nuestro querido hijo lo sabe y no nos ha dicho una sola palabra. No sabía que se había vuelto tan bueno para los secretos que no fueran profesionales.-

-Es su hermana pequeña adorada.-

-Eso es lo único que lo salva de mi furia. Está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a Fate y nosotros… tendremos que hacer lo mismo.-

-¿Crees que se meta en problemas?-

-¡Oh por Dios! Ya se está metiendo en problemas querido, ¿no ves el circo que ha montado solo para pasar la noche con ella?...Hayate-chan es otra que me va a escuchar, seguro que ella también está al tanto y haciéndola de Celestina profesional.-

-Bueno, con una mujer así lo puedo entender…además ese vestido…-

-Clyde. Harlaown,- Lindy miraba a su marido con semblante amenazador.

Clyde se apresuró a tomar a su esposa por la cintura mientras movía una mano para despedir a su hija quién ya salía por el portón.

-Yo he hecho locuras por una mujer hermosísima cuando tenía su edad también, querida…Aunque aprecio el buen gusto de nuestra hija, no cambiaría lo que tengo por nada del mundo.-

-Más te vale que lo demuestres,- dijo Lindy sonriendo, entrando a su casa estrechamente abrazada por su esposo.

* * *

No bien se habían subido al auto, Fate dio las indicaciones a la escolta para reagrupar y enfilar a su departamento. Los chicos de Chrono le avisaron que no hubo ninguna novedad en el perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la casa de sus padres, ni en el de su apartamento durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí. Fate suspiró aliviada. Al menos esa noche, podrían estar tranquilas.

Fate aceleró su auto y le preguntó a Nanoha al mismo tiempo, por su descubrimiento.

-Sí, Fate-chan…al ver a tu familia durante la sesión de fotos entendí. Para el asesino, todo tiene relación con la familia. Lo más probable es que no hayamos encontrado una firma tangible porque se las lleva consigo. Creo que se toma fotos con sus víctimas.-

-No puede ser Nanoha,- dijo Fate mirando a la investigadora.

-Piénsalo Fate, es un ritual. Y uno extremadamente poderoso por cierto. Ustedes mismos lo han hecho durante más de veinte años y está cargando de un enorme significado simbólico. No sabemos cuál sea este significado para el asesino, podría ser una reminiscencia de su propia familia o de la situación en la que la perdió.-

-¿A qué te refieres con que la perdió?-

-Sí, este asesino escoge familias por una razón. Escoge que sean investigadores y _esos investigadores_ en particular, por otra razón que todavía estamos más lejos descubrir; pero su instinto primario, es que sean familias. Ese es su objeto de deseo, es lo que envidia, lo que no posee. Solo envidiamos aquello que no podemos poseer. Como él es un psicópata, arrebata violentamente lo que desea, incluso del propio objeto de deseo. Despoja a la familia de su identidad y los despersonaliza. Los desea pero los odia. Los culpa de alguna manera de que él no tenga a la suya. Son sustitutos Fate.-

-¿Sustituye a su familia con sus víctimas?-

-Eso es lo que creo Fate. No lo entendí hasta que los vi a ustedes tomándose las fotos y el álbum de tu familia. Muy seguramente él tiene uno asi. Un álbum donde sale con sus "familia sustitutas" en el proceso de matarlos…Los mata para hacerlos suyos de una manera única y terrible.-

-¿Y por qué crees que haga eso?- quiso saber Fate mientras checaba el reloj. La casa de sus padres estaba prácticamente en las afueras de la ciudad, incluso un poco más lejos que la de los papás de Nanoha. Para la hora, había mucho más tráfico del que Fate hubiera esperado, seguramente todavía por las celebraciones.

-Lo más seguro es que el haya perdido a su familia de una forma horrible…- dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate.

-Tenemos que avisar de esto a Hayate mañana a primera hora y reajustar nuestros parámetros de búsqueda.-

-Totalmente. Tenemos que incluir a todos los sujetos dentro del rango de edad, que se hayan quedado huérfanos a temprana edad, que hayan tenido problemas para adaptarse a hogares adoptivos o hayan pasado por muchos de ellos sin éxito.-

-Bien,- dijo Fate casi deseando que ya fuera la mañana siguiente para poder ponerse en la tarea. Casi estaba pensando en hablarle ya mismo a la guardia que se había quedado en las oficinas de la Sección Seis. Habían sido Teana y Subaru si mal no recordaba, ya que Subaru de todas maneras se quedaba ahí junto con su familia y le había suplicado a Teana que se quedara con ella.

En esas cavilaciones andaba cuando volteó para ver a Nanoha apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana de su auto, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales,- comentó como una niña compungida.

Fate no sabía que los espectáculos de luces le gustaran a Nanoha y como los niños todavía no eran lo suficientemente mayores para que su madre los dejara despiertos hasta esa hora, nunca se acordó que a medianoche era la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

-Pero no importa,- dijo Nanoha irguiéndose y mirando a Fate con una sonrisa,- La noche esta bellísima. Es una lástima que no tengas una terraza en tu departamento.-

-Pero podríamos podemos subir a la azotea,- sugirió Fate.

Sin embargo la sugerencia se fue al traste cuando nomás al entrar en su departamento, Nanoha la besó.

-He esperado toda la noche para hacer eso,- le dijo a Fate cuándo se separaron.

La agente por su parte, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de Nanoha hasta sostener firmemente su trasero atrayéndola hacia si diciéndole sensualmente –Y yo me moría por hacer esto desde que te vi.-

Fate condujo lentamente a Nanoha hasta su sofá y después de sentarse, hizo que Nanoha se sentara en su regazo.

-Te ves realmente hermosa en ese vestido.-

Nanoha apoyó las manos en los hombros de Fate y levantando un poco su vestido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Y en esa posición, me gustas todavía más.-

Fate dejó que sus manos recorrieran el torso y las caderas de la pelirroja sobre ella.

-Tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano,- le dijo ésta antes de inclinarse para un beso leve al que siguió otro y otro más. La agente ni siquiera le contestó mientras hacía los besos cada vez más largos y profundos.

Las manos de Fate subieron por los muslos de la otra por debajo del vestido mientras se besaban. Por su parte Nanoha, comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de moño de Fate para desbotonar lentamente su camisa.

Cuando ya no pudo quitarle más ropa a Fate en esa posición, Nanoha se levantó pese a los sonidos de protesta de Fate y la arrastró hasta la cama pero no dejó que Fate la recostará como siempre hacía.

Primero tenía que quitarle a Fate el exceso de ropa.

La chaqueta y la corbata del esmoquin pronto fueron arrojadas al piso para dejar a Fate solo con la camisa blanquísima. Nanoha bajó hasta la hebilla del cinturón deshaciéndola y deslizando los pantalones por sus caderas mientras Fate se quitaba los zapatos apresuradamente.

Cuando Fate estuvo solamente con la camisa puesta, esta vez fue Nanoha quién la que recostó sobre la cama para remover lentamente su delicada ropa interior y dejarla vestida solo con la camisa entreabierta

-Creo que estamos un poco desequilibradas en cantidad de ropa,- dijo Fate mientras la pelirroja se la comía con los ojos y trató de incorporarse para equilibrar la situación pero Nanoha la empujó de regreso a la cama.

Después, sin dejar soltar la mirada de Fate todo el tiempo, levantó la falda de su vestido e insertando los pulgares en el borde de su ropa interior y la deslizó hacía abajo hasta quitársela por completo ante la sorpresa de Fate que jadeaba de verla haciendo eso para ella. Con un movimiento sensual, Nanoha se montó sobre las caderas de Fate y bajó su cuerpo, hasta que su centro húmedo se encontró con el monte de Fate.

Fate jadeó aún más fuerte y sus manos aferraron las caderas de Nanoha que ya se movían, lentamente sobre ella. Acomodándose bajo ella, la rubia abrió un poco más las piernas para hacer el contacto más íntimo, más intenso. Las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaron para la camisa de Fate descubriendo su torso mientras se movía. La sensación de su sexo rozando de esa forma con el de Fate mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos bajo el sostén era intoxicante, abrumadora. Ella estaba en control, ella podía incrementar el ritmo o hacerlo más lento y Fate reaccionaba, sus manos la estrechaban y la jalaban mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

Nanoha terminó de abrir la camisa de Fate y desabrochó su sostén para poder tocarla y verla, completa, sin obstrucciones.

Cuando Fate no pudo soportar más la tensión ocasionada por el roce de sus centros, se incorporó y sosteniendo firmemente cuerpo de Nanoha mientras la besaba, deslizó del delgado cierre de su vestido hacía abajo para desnudarla. Después, abriendo las piernas acomodó a Nanoha en medio de ellas con las piernas de la pelirroja alrededor de sus caderas; aferró sus nalgas y ajustó el movimiento de sus propias caderas y piernas para que el roce entre sus sexos fuera cada vez más intenso.

Nanoha se abrazó a Fate estrechamente, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba en movimientos cortos, controlados que se fueron haciendo cada vez más frenéticos. Sintió como algo se desgarraba en su interior y la humedad escurría entre sus piernas deslizándose entre las de Fate, lubricando aún más el punto de contacto donde todo su placer se concentraba.

Pequeños orgasmos se sucedieron mientras se estremecían una en brazos de la otra.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Nanoha se separó levemente para mirar a Fate.

-Eso… fue….-

-Increíble…,- terminó Fate por ella jadeando.

-Si…- dijo Nanoha ruborizándose aún más de lo que ya estaba, -pero también….muy íntimo,- reconoció apenada para después esconder el rostro en el cuello de Fate.

La agente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda. Después, agotada, se recostó con cuidado de llevar a Nanoha con ella, hasta que yacieron acostadas, abrazadas estrechamente una frente a la otra con las piernas entrelazadas.

Solo se miraban y se acariciaban el rostro y el cabello y ninguna de las dos supo muy bien en que momento, se quedaron dormidas.

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Día 1 Primer Mes 6:00 hrs.**

.

Fate estaba profundamente dormida pero un zumbido insistente se filtraba en la bruma de su sueño. El zumbido se fue haciendo cada vez más y más intenso hasta que su conciencia se descolgó de las regiones de sueño más profundas e identificó que el zumbido era un teléfono.

Para el momento en que pudo medio incorporar el torso sobre la cama, ya Nanoha estaba de pie, desnuda, buscando frenéticamente el aparato entre sus ropas y por el piso.

Unos brillantes pero débiles rayos de sol matutino empezaban a iluminar la estacia.

-Si… hola….¡¿Hola? Gritó hacía el dispositivo cuando finalmente lo encontró.

Al igual que Fate ella estaba también profundamente dormida pero con un sueño mucho más ligero que la agente, había despertado antes y el solo pensar que fueran sus padres, la hizo saltar de la cama desesperadamente buscando el aparato.

_-¡Nanoha! ¡Por fin!-_ gritó también una voz del otro lado del auricular_, -¡¿Dónde rayos estas, hace horas que te llamamos?-_

Nanoha reconoció entonces la voz de Alisa pero en ese momento, se escuchó un ajetreo del otro lado de la línea y una nueva voz le habló.

_-¡Nanoha!-_ era Suzuka.

-Suzuka, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aunque ya temía un poco la respuesta. Sus padres la habían buscado a en casa de sus amigas y no había estado ahí.

_-Nanoha….,-_ de pronto, parecía como su Suzuka no supiera como continuar. Su voz sonaba contenida, alterada, lo cual viniendo de su controlada y asertiva amiga, la estaba empezando a preocupar. _–Lo siento mucho, Nanoha. Algo ha pasado… tienes que venir a casa de tus padres… de inmediato.-_

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Nanoha con voz angustiada.

Fate, escuchando y viendo a Nanoha, se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja mirándola con preocupación.

_-Estamos en casa de tus padres Nanoha, con Shinobu….-_ Suzuka se interrumpió tomando aire. Shinobu era la hermana de Suzuka y la esposa de su hermano. _–Ella nos llamó como a las cinco de mañana porque no podía localizarte…-_

-Suzuka, me estas asustando, ¿Por qué están en casa de mis padres? ¡Dime ya que pasó!

Nanoha esperaba que le dijeran que había habido algún percance, que su padre o su madre habían tenido algún accidente, o alguno de sus hermanos…algo, cualquier cosa... menos lo que Suzuka le dijo a continuación.

_-Nanoha... tu familia…ha…desaparecido.-_

_X  
_

* * *

Ok, chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo largo. Creo que será el último así de largo. Y también que hayan disfrutado el exceso de sexo porque tampoco tendremos mucho espacio para más en los capítulos finales. (Aunque quién sabe, ya encarrerado el gato…quién sabe que se me pueda ocurrir)

Espero que el Sigmal no haya estado demasiado cursi, ni demasiado romántico. No podía dejar que Shamal se le siguiera escapando a Signum de esa forma.

Gracias mil por todos sus comentarios y reviews que siempre nos motivan a seguir. Ojala que mas personas nuevas como PatriciaJayme nos dejen saber que opinan!

Nos leemos pronto.


	16. Las Mil Caras del Diablo  1a PARTE

Hola...Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, lamento no haber contestado personalmente como siempre. Ha sido una semana muy intensa de trabajo pero aquí estamos con la actualización, espero ponerme al día con las reviews el fin de semana. Ojala disfruten el capitulo.

Soundtrack del capitulo, Devil in the Tower por Dark Moor

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 16. Las Mil Caras del Diablo - PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

In the nightfall  
you will be a thrall  
of his evil lies  
cruel nightmare  
like black prayer  
full of scorn and vice  
the end of the balance  
is your defeat  
while you dance the Devil's suite  
climb the tower  
it's the hour  
dream the reality  
out your flesh husks  
in the soul dusk  
come your agony  
you're falling down  
so falls the mask  
it's time to answer and ask

silence in the room  
the Devil lies in the nightfall  
Devil in the tower

Al caer la noche  
serás un sirviente  
de sus malvadas mentiras  
cruel pesadilla  
como una negra oración  
llena de desprecio y vicio  
al final el saldo  
es tu derrota  
mientras tu bailas al son de la Canción del Diablo  
escala la torre  
es la hora  
de soñar la realidad  
fuera de tu cáscara de carne  
en el anochecer del alma  
viene tu agonía  
caes  
y así cae la máscara  
es tiempo de responder y preguntar

Silencio en la habitación  
El diablo yace al anochecer  
El Diablo en la torre

.

_**"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils." **__**Euripides**_

_**"Yo sé verdaderamente que mal pretendo hacer, pero más fuerte que todos mis pensamientos tardíos es mi furia, furia que trae sobre los mortales el más grande de los males." Eurípides**_

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Altseim Sur de Midchilda. Día 1 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?-_ La voz de Hayate se escuchaba completamente incrédula por el auricular del dispositivo móvil de Fate.

-La familia de Nanoha ha desaparecido, Hayate,- repitió Fate quién estaba parada afuera de la casa de la familia Takamachi mientras Nanoha hablaba con su cuñada para tratar de convencerla de salir de la casa como Fate le había indicado. –Estoy ahora en su casa, la policía ya está aquí y ya he llamado a Signum y al equipo para que vengan también. Esto tiene que estar relacionado con nuestro caso Hayate. Tenemos que hacer pruebas forenses en TODA la casa de Nanoha y los alrededores. Le he pedido ya a la policía que acordone la zona pero necesito ayuda urgente aquí.-

Después de una pausa, Hayate respondió, _-Veré que Griffith y Shari estén lo más pronto posible en las coordenadas que me enviaste. Yo estoy saliendo para allá también.-_

Fate colgó y se apresuró dentro de la casa donde encontró a Nanoha sentada en el sofá de una estancia cálida y de colores primaverales abrazando a una mujer de larga cabellera oscura que lloraba. Una chica más joven, de rasgos muy similares a ella, estaba sentada muy cerca, tocándola en el hombro como para sostenerla y darle ánimo. Una rubia alta estaba parada junto a Nanoha con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y miraba a Fate recelosamente.

Fate las reconoció como las amigas de Nanoha, de aquella primera noche en que las había rescatado de los chicos vagos. También se dio cuenta que Nanoha estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar pero muy seguramente no resistiría mucho más. Fate se acercó con cautela.

-….Yo le dije ya a la policía todo lo que sé, Nanoha… ¡Yo… solo salí unos minutos para despedir a Farin y Noel que regresaban a casa!-

-Sra. Takamachi,- dijo Fate inclinándose y apoyando una rodilla en el piso para estar a la misma altura que la mujer sentada. En ese momento, notó una enorme contusión en el lado derecho de la cabeza de la joven mujer que no había notado antes por su cabello y porque estaba girada justo para ese lado para encarar a Nanoha que estaba sentada frente a ella. Fate deseó con todas sus fuerza que Shamal estuviera ahí. La calidez de la doctora era lo que necesitaban con la cuñada de Nanoha en esos momentos. Ella solo podía pensar en cazar al bastardo que les había puesto en esa situación.

-Sé que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática y muy dolorosa, estamos aquí para ayudar…-

Shinobu miró a Fate desconcertada y después a Nanoha. Fate se dio cuenta que con la prisa no se había puesto el uniforme. Llevaba el mismo pantalón negro del esmoquin y un delgado suéter gris. Lo que siempre cargaba con ella, llevara el uniforme o no, era su identificación; así que la sacó para enseñársela a la mujer.

-Siento conocerla en estas circunstancias señora Takamachi, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y soy agente especial en Agencia Federal de Táctica y Estrategia.-

-¿TSAB?- preguntó Shinobu después de mirar la placa que Fate le enseñaba, mirando nuevamente Nanoha.

-Sí, Shinobu-chan…Fate…, es decir, la Agente Testarossa es…Enforcer en TSAB.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué TSAB está aquí? Yo… recuperé la conciencia…en el piso de la cocina, grité y llamé a todos pero nadie contestó… corrí como pude hasta la habitación de los niños… Kaede lloraba y Kyo estaba junto ella, abrazándola aterrorizado…. Primero te llame a ti,- dijo señalando a Nanoha,- y después… a Suzuka…- terminó mirando a su hermana menor.

-Así es…Agente Testarossa- hablo Alisa por primera vez mirando a Fate desafiante,- ¿Qué está haciendo TSAB aquí? Le he escuchado dar órdenes a la policía y he visto la forma en que ellos le obedecen. Hay todo un operativo montándose ahí afuera. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-

-Alisa-chan,- intervino Suzuka, silenciando efectivamente a su amiga para después mirar a Fate quién se había puesto de pie nuevamente. –Yo tengo las mismas preguntas…Agente Testarossa. Nanoha… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué has venido con la agente Testarossa y que clase de operativo están armando? La policía llegó antes que nosotras y yo suponía que ellos ya estaban haciendo algo.-

Justo en ese momento, Signum y Shamal entraron a la estancia, gracias a Dios con sus uniformes de TSAB alcanzó a pensar Fate al verlas.

-Las agentes Signum y Shamal Yagami,- las presentó Fate. Shinobu y Suzuka respondieron brevemente al saludo de las agentes pero Alisa no se distraía tan fácilmente.

-Sí, si…todas estas formalidades son muy agradables, pero sigue sin contestar a nuestras preguntas…_Agente_.-

Para ese punto, Fate ya quería golpear a la amiga de Nanoha. Si las sospechas de Fate resultaban ciertas, no sabía cuánto podrían decirles. Y no podrían saberlo hasta que interrogaran a la cuñada de Nanoha e hicieran el análisis de la casa. Y no podrían hacer eso antes de que TODOS salieran de la casa y el equipo forense pudiera entrar.

-Alisa…- intervino por fin Nanoha quién todo el tiempo había estado callada. –Sé que están muy preocupadas pero tienen que darle a Fate… a TSAB, tiempo para que nos expliquen las cosas.-

Shinobu se había percatado que Signum y Shamal habían saludado a Nanoha como si la conocieran.

-Nanoha…tú… ¿Conoces a estas personas?-

Nanoha miró a la esposa de su hermano. No tenía que mirar a Fate para saber que no podía decir mucho pero al menos eso tenía que responderle. Shinobu la miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, confusa y aterrorizada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, Shinobu-chan…las conozco y confío en ellas. Sé qué es algo muy difícil de pedir, pero ten un poco de paciencia…por favor.-

Fate aprovechó la intervención de Nanoha para reforzar el punto.

-Sra. Takamachi… es importante que le hagamos una revisión médica y después, necesitaremos hablar con usted. También es importante que un equipo forense, revise y analice la casa. Necesitamos buscar pistas, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a determinar quién o quiénes son los responsables de la desaparición de su esposo y la familia de Nanoha. Y para eso todos tenemos que salir de la vivienda.-

Después de decir eso, Suzuka terminó de convencer a su hermana y juntas salieron con Shamal hacía una de las ambulancias que había llegado un rato antes pero que Shinobu no había dejado que la atendiera.

-Nanoha,- insistió Alisa una vez que las hermanas Tsukimura salieron de la habitación. –Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con el "trabajo" ese misterioso, que has estado haciendo en TSAB.-

Fate miró a Nanoha. No sabía que ya les hubiera comentado algo a sus amigas respecto al trabajo que estaba haciendo en TSAB pero en cualquier caso, no debía de haberlo hecho. Aunque ya era tarde y definitivamente, no era el mejor momento para ninguna reclamación.

-Alisa…- Nanoha se veía contenida y a punto de estallar. –Alisa…yo les dije que no puedo darles detalles.-

-¡Con un carajo Nanoha!- estalló Alisa tomando a su amiga por los hombros, -¡Tu familia ha desaparecido!... ¡Toda tu familia!-

-Hey señorita,- intervino Signum tomando el brazo de Alisa. –Contrólese.-

-Ni tu ni nadie me dicen que hacer,- rebatió Alisa, sacudiéndose el agarre de Signum violentamente.

-Alisa…- la llamó Fate interponiéndose entre la rubia y Signum. Alisa estaba preocupada por Nanoha y si ella había estado a punto de golpearla, Signum seguramente lo haría si seguía por ese camino. –Créame…su actitud lo que menos hace es ayudar a Nanoha.-

Alisa lo consideró un poco mirando a Nanoha quién parecía a punto de empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. Acercándose a su amiga, le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Ven,- le dijo, -Noel esta con Kyo y Kaede arriba. Vayamos a verlos.-

Nanoha asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se encaminó por las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa, Alisa dejó que Nanoha se adelantara y después regresó un poco sobre sus pasos para susurrar a Fate.

-No sé qué clase de…"trabajo"… pueda estar haciendo Nanoha para ustedes que amerite este riesgo para ella, lo que sí sé es que desde que tú llegaste a su vida, no ha hecho más que ocultar cosas de sus amigas y su familia. Se ha alejado de todo lo que es importante para ella y de todas las personas que la quieren… Por ti... Y pese a todo lo… "bueno"…que Nanoha ha dicho sobre ti, yo no confío en ti como ella y no voy a permitir ni que tú, ni nadie más, le haga daño.-

Dicho lo cual, siguió a su amiga a la planta alta.

-¿Quieres que la arreste o algo Fate?-

Fate miró a Signum pero ningún atisbo de broma se veía en la mirada de su segunda al mando.

-No,- dijo al fin, -Ella solo está preocupada por Nanoha y lo puedo entender. Yo también lo estoy…Además,- Fate hizo una pausa mientras miraba tristemente hacia el piso, -Además tiene razón. Si el responsable de esto es el mismo asesino que seguimos…-

Fate dejó la frase sin concluir. No quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría a la familia de Nanoha si realmente, estaban en manos de ese hombre.

.

**Ubicación Desconocida. Día 1 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

Shiro recobró la conciencia lentamente, sentía la boca reseca y un dolor lacerante en los hombros. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y pegajosa. El aire a su alrededor era asfixiante y viciado. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos y que se encontraba en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Le tomó algunos minutos más darse cuenta que el dolor en sus hombros se extendía por a todo lo largo de sus brazos hasta convertirse en fuego en sus muñecas. Estaba colgado con unos grilletes de metal sosteniéndolo únicamente por las muñecas; sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y reconoció con horror… que era suya.

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_ pensó, tratando internamente de tranquilizarse pese a haber descubierto que pese a sentir dolor, no podía moverse. Apenas podía sostener su cabeza ligeramente erguida.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba sentado a la mesa de su casa con su familia. Los amigos que cenaron con ellos ya se habían ido y estaban todos comentando cuánto habían extrañado a Nanoha.

Después nada. Solo oscuridad.

Momoko….Miyuki… Kyoya…Shinobu….¡Kyo y Kaede!...sus nietos, ¿Dónde estaban? ¡¿ Por qué no podía recordar nada?¡

En ese momento, una voz se escuchó en medio de esa oscuridad total, muy cerca de él y la sangre de Shiro se heló en sus venas.

-Parece que ya ha despertado…Takamachi-san…No sabe cuánto placer me da.-

Hacía más de treinta años que se había retirado de su "trabajo" del ejército pero la clase de entrenamiento que se recibe ahí permanece con uno hasta el final de sus días. Al escuchar esa voz, Shiro supo que cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que estaba ahí, era algo muy, muy malo.

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 1 Primer Mes 12:00 hrs**

Después de que atendieran a Shinobu, Fate convenció lo mejor que pudo a Nanoha y a su cuñada de ir a las oficinas de TSAB para explicarle a esta ultima un poco de la situación. Hayate había llegado a la casa de la familia Takamachi solo para hablar con Fate brevemente y sugerir que el mejor lugar para aclarar las cosas era TSAB.

Shinobu fue la más reacia a dejar la casa, inicialmente la policía le había comentado que tendrían que mantener la calma, iniciar las investigaciones y esperar algún comunicado por parte de los secuestradores.

Hayate y Fate pensaban que existía una posibilidad muy, pero muy remota de que eso pasara pero aun así, dejaron a Vice y a Misato junto con Signum en la casa de los Takamachi por si esa eventualidad se presentaba mientras se realizaban las pruebas forenses. Signum como siempre, en las diversas escenas del crimen, dirigiría al equipo forense e informaría a Fate.

Nanoha, por sugerencia de Fate, convenció a Alisa y Suzuka de regresar a la residencia Tsukimura, con los padres de Suzuka y Shinobu junto con sus sobrinos. Así al menos los pequeños podrían estar en un ambiente conocido, seguros con sus abuelos maternos, en lo que ella y Shinobu iban a TSAB. Además, lo que Nanoha menos quería era que Alisa siguiera confrontando a Fate cada cinco minutos. Estaba demasiado preocupada para soportarlo.

Sin que Nanoha lo supiera, Fate encargó al equipo que había estado escoltándola durante el día que se encargara de la vigilancia de la residencia Tsukimura y de los sobrinos de Nanoha. Fate por su parte, lo que menos quería, era otra sorpresa desagradable que agregar a las que ya habían tenido.

Cuando entraron a la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis, Hayate ya las esperaba ahí. Los únicos que estaban con ella eran Griffith y Verossa. Fate les ofreció los asientos frente a Hayate a ambas mujeres y después ella fue a sentarse en medio de sus compañeros.

-Sra. Takamachi, - empezó Hayate, -Soy la Coronel Hayate Yagami y estoy a cargo de esta Sección de Investigaciones en TSAB. Lamento muchísimo la situación que están viviendo y le aseguro que haremos todo lo posible por resolverla, lo más pronto posible.-

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- preguntó por enésima vez Shinobu esta vez a Hayate.

Hayate ya había hablado con Carim y Lindy después de que Fate le avisara de las noticias y tenía instrucciones sobre cómo proseguir.

-Entiendo su desconcierto, Sra. Takamachi. Permítame por favor tratar de esclarecer la situación un poco. La función de nuestra Sección en la Agencia es lidiar con casos especiales. Situaciones que comprometen la seguridad de la población civil de múltiples formas. Tratamos de hacer nuestro mundo más seguro para todos. Esto conlleva que muchas veces, tengamos lidiar con personas con un perfil riesgoso.-

Hayate hizo una pausa y señaló a Fate.

-La Agente Testarossa, a quién conoció en la mañana, está a cargo de un caso particularmente difícil desde hace varias semanas. Prácticamente todos los trabajos que realizamos en esta Sección son de una naturaleza estrictamente confidencial y es extremadamente inusual que la población civil se vea involucrada en nuestro trabajo, salvo en casos muy especiales.-

Entonces, Hayate miró a Nanoha. –Tal es el caso de su cuñada, la Doctora Nanoha Takamachi. Ella tiene un área de especialización que ha sido muy significativa para el caso que lleva la Agente Testarossa.-

Shinobu miró a Nanoha con sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Fate la miró y la compadeció, la pobre mujer estaba pasando por demasiadas situaciones traumáticas y estresantes en muy poco tiempo.

-La Doctora Takamachi ha estado colaborando con TSAB como consultor externo desde hace varias semanas en ese caso.-

Entonces Shinobu hizo la pregunta que todos, incluyendo Nanoha, temían.-

-Lo que ha pasado con…nuestra familia, ¿tiene que ver con ese trabajo?-

Hayate y todos deseaban fervientemente que no fuera así. Pero la verdad era, en ese momento, que todavía no lo sabían.

-Las investigaciones que se están llevando a cabo en la residencia de su familia nos ayudarán a determinar eso, Sra. Takamachi,- dijo Hayate. Ahora venía la parte más difícil para todos, pero sabía que especialmente, para Nanoha; porque ella si sabía las implicaciones que ese caso tenía.

-Sé que pedirle que espere es algo muy difícil, pero necesitamos un poco de tiempo para determinar que ha pasado. TSAB trabajará en conjunto con la policía para aclarar este incidente y la mejor manera en que usted puede ayudar a que eso pase más rápido, es diciendo a la Agente Testarossa todo lo que recuerde de la noche anterior. Sé que ya ha hecho un reporte a la policía, y nos será de gran utilidad, pero hay mucho más que nosotros podemos hacer.-

Shinobu, miró a Nanoha, dudando un poco y después asintió.

Hayate llamó por su intercomunicador a Rein. Cuando su asistente entró a la sala, le indicó que acompañara a Shinobu y a Nanoha a la oficina de Fate.

Una vez que las tres mujeres salieron de la sala de juntas, Verossa le preguntó a Fate.

-¿De verdad crees que ese tipo tenga que ver con esto?-

-Quisiera creer que no Verossa, pero primero fueron las mujeres asesinadas que tienen características físicas como las de Nanoha y ahora esto. No creo que sea una coincidencia.-

-Pero ¿por qué ella? Ok, si nos está ayudando con el caso de los investigadores asesinados pero, no es la primera vez que tenemos un consultor externo trabajando con nosotros, ni la primera vez que tenemos un caso difícil,- alegó Verossa.

-Nunca hemos tenido un caso tan difícil como este Verossa,- apuntó Griffith. Hayate no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-Ok, lo acepto…pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué asesinar a mujeres que se parecen a ella? ¿Por qué secuestrar a su familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso?-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio pensando en las posibilidades. Una en particular, rondaba la cabeza de Fate que le producía terror desde que hablara con Nanoha acerca de las posibilidades de que ella estuviera en la mira del asesino. Que el hombre las hubiera visto juntas. Que en verdad estuviera obsesionado con Fate como Nanoha decía y que esto fuera un castigo para ambas.

-¿Quién sabe, fuera de nosotros, que Nanoha colabora con la Sección Seis?- preguntó nuevamente Verossa.

-Carim, Lindy, Graham,- dijo Hayate terminantemente.

-Mi padre y el General McGaren,- agregó Fate por su parte.

-Gaiz, ve tú a saber quién más de su gente y….Jail Scaglietti,- agregó Griffith.

"_Scaglietti,"_ pensó Fate apretando los puños.

-El mismo que ayer estaba tratando de llevarse a Nanoha a como diera lugar,- dijo la agente mirando a sus compañeros.

-Hayate,- llamó Verossa a su jefa, -Al igual que ustedes, deseo que esta situación no esté relacionada con nuestro caso pero hay demasiados indicadores que apuntan a que sí. Y lo peor, es que apuntan a que vamos a destapar una coladera llena de podredumbre para la misma TSAB con ese caso precisamente.-

-Es una posibilidad que he considerado,- le respondió Hayate.

-Personas inocentes no pueden, no deben, pagar por eso Hayate. Tienes que hablar con Graham. Necesitamos el más alto nivel de acceso para revisar las operaciones de la Sección Nueve… ya. Es más, la necesitábamos desde hace un mes.-

-Solo Asuntos Internos tendría ese nivel de autoridad, ni siquiera Graham, Verossa. E incluso ellos necesitan una autorización especial.-

-Hayate,- era Fate quién la miraba con una mirada suplicante ahora. –No tenemos tiempo. La familia de Nanoha no tiene tiempo…-

Si hacían un movimiento precipitado, Gaiz iba a salirse con la suya…pero si no lo hacían, era muy probable que la familia de Nanoha muriera.

-Ve con Nanoha y su cuñada Fate; Griffith en lo que Fate termina la entrevista, recopila todo lo que nos manden de campo…tendremos una reunión tan pronto como Signum este de regreso con los resultados del forense. Verossa, ven conmigo. Vamos a jugarnos el todo por el todo.-

.

**Ubicación Desconocida. Día 1 Primer Mes 12:00 hrs.**

Shiro jadeaba. El sudor se deslizaba por cuerpo mientras trataba desesperadamente de respirar.

Seguía en la más completa oscuridad pero eso no había impedido al hombre en la habitación golpearlo hasta hartarse.

No le había hecho ninguna pregunta, después de esa primera frase cuando se dio cuenta que Shiro había recobrado la conciencia, no había dicho nada. Solo lo había golpeado. El primer golpe, en plena cara, había tomado a Shiro completamente por sorpresa; todavía desorientado por la oscuridad y cualquier cosa que fuera lo que lo había drogado. Pero sus sentidos, todavía perfectamente entrenados a su edad, le permitieron percatarse antes de que le cayeran los siguientes. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, pero al menos ya sabía que iban a golpearlo.

El hombre tomaba su tiempo, iba y venía a su alrededor. A veces estaba completamente inmóvil y en silencio. Shiro conjeturaba que tenía algún avanzado dispositivo de visión nocturna ya que se movía con soltura alrededor de la habitación y le acertaba los golpes en su cuerpo con sorprendente precisión.

Shiro sentía todos y cada uno de los golpes pero no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Con ciertos golpes, el aire salía tan violentamente de sus pulmones, que resollaba como un fuelle roto para tratar de inhalar nuevamente. Escucharse en medio de ese silencio y esa oscuridad era mucho peor que si pudiera al menos gritar.

Finalmente, escucho al hombre moviéndose y se acercó tanto a él, que incluso sintió su aliento caliente en la cara cuando le habló.

-No eres divertido.-

Shiro lamentó profundamente no poder mover ni un dedo. Su captor estaba tan cerca que podría matarlo con una sola patada…si pudiera moverse. Cerró los ojos aun en la oscuridad y esperó. No quería que ese hombre viera en ellos. No quería que leyera el terror que sentía en ellos. Y no temía por el o por lo que le pasara. Pero todavía nada le había indicado algo acerca de su familia. ¿Estaría solo él en ese infierno? ¿Lo habían tomado solo a él? ¿Era un ajuste de cuentas de un pasado distante que venía a cobrarle?

-Sé que no es tu culpa. No me gustan los hombres mayores. Bueno, en realidad, no me gustan los hombres. Ni siquiera cuando sufren.-

Dicho eso se alejó.

Shiro escuchó los pasos dirigirse hacia algún punto a su izquierda. Tendría que recordarlo, recordar el número de pasos, el tiempo. Tendría que recordar todo lo que sabía y usar todos sus recursos si quería salir con vida de esa.

Pero el hombre, antes de dejarlo sumido en el silencio, resolvió la duda que estrujaba su corazón y deseó gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

-Tu esposa y tu hija me esperan y ellas…me resultan mucho más apetecibles.-

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficina de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 1 Primer Mes 18:00 hrs**

Hayate estaba nuevamente en la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis con Fate y su equipo, Verossa, Griffith y las segundas al mando de ellos.

-Fate, resumen de lo que tenemos hasta el momento.-

-El forense no encontró ninguna huella fuera de las de los Takamachi en la casa. No se encontró ningún mensaje. Los vecinos no pudieron dar detalles específicos como fuera de los normales ya que la noche pasada fue excepcional. Muchos tuvieron visitas y hubo un movimiento fuera de lo común en las calles aledañas. Muchos autos y rostros desconocidos para la mayoría. Fue una noche muy movida aunque no hubo reportes para la policía en esa zona. –

-El maldito se camufló entre la gente y el movimiento,- apuntó Zafira muy serio. –Ese es un rasgo de nuestro sujeto.-

Fate lo sabía sin necesidad de que Zafira se lo recordara.

-Sin embargo, por mucho que se esconda entre la gente, sacar a cuatro personas de una casa y llevártelas no es una cosa sencilla,- dijo Misato antes de que Fate dijera nada.

-Ya llegaremos a ese punto, Misato, Zafira. Continúa Fate.- Hayate entendía a sus subordinados. La tensión de ese caso había durado demasiado y los estaba poniendo al límite.

-Shinobu Tsukimura-Takamachi recuerda haber despedido a sus últimos invitados sobre las doce de la noche. Solo permanecían en la casa, Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, su hija Miyuki, su hijo Kyoya; esposo de la Señora Shinobu y los hijos de ambos, que dormían en una habitación en la planta superior. Las últimas personas en retirarse fueron Noel y Farin K. Ehrlichkei, ambas mujeres conocen y trabajan hace muchos años para la familia Tsukimura. De acuerdo a los comentarios de las hermanas Tsukimura y la misma Nanoha, ellas son como de la familia. –

-La Sra. Takamachi estuvo afuera varios minutos todavía hablando con las señoritas Ehrlichkei y no recuerda haber visto nada extraño en los alrededores, pero afirma que tampoco estaba buscando nada. No pudo decirme si había una camioneta o algún vehículo similar en los alrededores de la casa. No hubo nada que llamase su atención.-

-Cuando las mujeres se fueron, ella entró nuevamente a la casa. En lugar de entrar por el acceso de la cocina donde los demás miembros de la familia Takamachi estaban sentados, la señora entró por la puerta principal para cerrarla y dejar todo listo para irse a la cama. Reporta que lo último que recuerda es estar cerrando las cortinas cuando algo la golpeó en la cabeza.-

-¿Toxicología?- preguntó Hayate.

-Sí, afortunadamente Shamal le hizo un rápido escaneo toxicológico mientras le hacían la revisión médica. No es la misma toxina que hemos encontrado en las escenas de los casos que investigamos pero se le encontró una droga de características similares. Aunque el compuesto ya estaba diluyéndose, Shamal,- dijo señalándola, -piensa que esa sustancia fue la que mantuvo inconsciente varias horas y que después, le ha ocasionado algunas secuelas como desorientación y pérdida de memoria.-

-O sea que buscamos a alguien que es extremadamente versado para manipular esas sustancias,- afirmó más que preguntó Hayate.

-Correcto,- dijo Fate y continuó. –La señora Shinobu afirma que empezó a recobrar la conciencia cerca de las cinco de la mañana, estaba tirada en el piso de la cocina y recuerda haber visto el reloj de la pared preguntándose donde estaba y que le había pasado. Cuando pudo levantarse, notó que la cocina estaba desordenada, las sillas tiradas al igual que varios utensilios. Llamó a gritos a los diferentes miembros de la familia y lo último que reporta de ese momento; es haberse percatado que los niños lloraban y apresurarse al segundo piso de la casa para encontrar a sus hijos acurrucados en un rincón de su habitación.-

Fate hizo una pausa pero nadie le preguntó nada.

-Después de eso, llamó a su hermana, Suzuka Tsukimura y a la policía.-

-¿Sabemos si los niños vieron a alguien?- preguntó Misato suavemente.

-La señora Takamachi dice que cuando se calmaron, ella les hizo varias preguntas al respecto pero lo niños respondieron negativamente en todos los casos.-

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- preguntó Ellis.

-Tres y dos.-

Todos menearon la cabeza. Eran demasiado pequeños.

-¿Te dijo si les preguntó que los tenía tan aterrorizados?- a diferencia de Misato y Ellis, Shamal había estado en casa de la familia de Nanoha y había visto a los pequeños. Los niños estaban realmente asustados y algo lo había causado.

-Dijo que el pequeño…- Fate rebusco en sus notas, -Kyo, había despertado en algún momento de la madrugada, salió buscando a sus padres y se encontró con su madre tirada en el piso de la cocina. Al no poder despertarla pese a sus esfuerzos, se asustó mucho y corrió de regreso con su hermanita…Kaede.-

-Eso no me suena lógico,- dijo Shamal cuando Fate terminó su explicación.

-Shamal…es un niño de tres años, ¿que querías? ¿Qué llamara a la policía?,- Verossa era el único que podía hablar a Shamal de esa forma, para molestia de Signum quién le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que no te suena lógico, Shamal?- Al parecer Hayate no compartía la incertidumbre de Verossa sobre la opinión de la doctora.

-Justamente eso, para un niño de tres años lo más importante, lo único, es su madre. No puedo creer que la haya dejado tirada en el piso de esa forma.-

-Su hermanita estaba arriba durmiendo,- alegó nuevamente Verossa.

-Sí, ¿Y qué es lo que todos los que estamos aquí, que tuvimos hermanos pequeños hacíamos cuando nos asustábamos por la noche?-

-Vamos todos juntos…siempre,- respondió Hayate. Después de que sus padres murieran ella y Shamal se escabullían al cuarto de Signum o de Zafira cuando tenían miedo por la noche.

-Exacto. Kyo se hubiera llevado a Kaede con él y se hubieran quedado, muertos de frio, llorando y hambrientos al lado de su madre. Incluso si ella hubiera estado…- Shamal se interrumpió repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Muerta,- terminó Fate por ella con mirada sombría. Lo que Shamal acababa de decir era totalmente cierto. _"¿Cómo pude pasar eso por alto, demonios?" _se recriminó.

Cuando habían asesinado a su familia, Fate había estado ahí; era un poco mayor de Kyo cierto, pero aun así se había quedado al lado de los cuerpos inertes y ensangrentados de su madre y su hermana muchas horas…hasta que la encontraron.

-Shamal tiene toda la razón,- dijo Fate después de unos momentos. –Los niños vieron algo o algo les pasó que los obligó a quedarse en ese cuarto aterrorizados.-

-Fate,- intervino Hayate, -Ve junto con Signum y Shamal a casa de la familia Tsukimura y trata de hablar con los niños. Tal vez Nanoha pueda ayudarnos.-

Fate asintió con la cabeza para después hacer una pregunta muy concreta.

-Misato…hace un momento decías algo respecto a cómo el sujeto pudo haber movido a cuatro personas, presumiblemente inertes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

Misato Mikami tenía tanta experiencia militar como Zafira, quizá un poco más inclusive, ya que había trabajado también en contrainteligencia y operaciones encubiertas más tiempo.

-Sí,- dijo Misato levantándose de su asiento y activando la pantalla. –Nos hemos enfocado principalmente al movimiento sobre la calle principal donde vive la familia Takamachi pero no hacia sus vecinos en el fondo.-

Misato, abrió entonces en pantalla una imagen satelital de altísima resolución de la ciudad, acercándola a la velocidad del rayo a la zona del vecindario de la familia de Nanoha. En la imagen se podía ver el amplio terreno de los Takamachi donde Misato marcó tres estructuras.

-El restaurante Midoriya, en la esquina noroeste es la estructura más grande y abarca tanto la calle principal al oeste, como la calle norte donde está el acceso principal a la vivienda familiar,- explicaba Misato mientras señalaba las estructuras. –El dojo de Shiro y Kyoya Takamachi, está ubicado al lado del Restaurante pero en una segunda planta ya que utilizan el primer nivel como estacionamiento y entrada de servicio para el restaurante.-

Misato marco con amarillo la calle donde habían enfocado sus esfuerzos. –El equipo de campo entrevistó a todos los vecinos de esta calle pero…-

Uso entonces un marcador en rojo para señalar al menos cuatro predios del costado sur, -¿Qué tal si el perpetrador uso algunos de estos predios de la calle sur para entrar a la residencia Takamachi?-

-También podría haber entrado por el restaurante,- apuntó Zafira, -especialmente si necesitaba donde aparcar un auto lo suficientemente grande para acomodar cuatro personas inconscientes.-

-Puede ser…pero la calle del restaurante y el dojo es mucho más transitada que las calles secundarias. Además con el restaurante cerrado, tal vez alguien hubiera notado un vehículo ahí.-

-De todas maneras tenemos que verificar. Zafira y Misato, chequen todas las imágenes de satélite y de video que tenemos de esa zona desde la noche anterior hasta las primeras horas de esta mañana. Y muy especialmente, correlaciónenlas con las de mi casa. Si, de la fecha y hora estimadas del asesinato de la familia Yazawa; cuando dejaron los cuerpos de los agentes Reinard y Lacroix en mi casa.-

Zafira y Misato asintieron, y Fate agregó. –No se limiten a vehículos de servicios o mudanzas como habíamos pensado en un principio. Empiecen de cero con cualquier vehículo que aparezca y coincida en esas dos fechas, horas y áreas geográficas.-

Hayate miró a Fate apreciativamente. Ese era un detalle importante. Algo se les había pasado la primera vez que ahora no podían darse el lujo que volviera a pasar. Con decisión, continuó dando instrucciones a sus equipos.

-Signum, Ellis; regresen al vecindario de la familia Takamachi y entrevisten a detalle a las personas en los predios que Misato señaló, así como a los negocios cercanos al restaurante Midoriya. Necesitamos explorar las opciones que Misato y Zafira mencionaron.-

Las dos mujeres aludidas asintieron.

-Alto, Lucino, Shari; Nanoha elaboró una nueva teoría respecto al asesino ayer antes que todo esto se desatara, ¿Fate les ha puesto al tanto?-

-Sí,- respondió Alto por todas, -Al igual que Fate sugirió en el caso de los vehículos, hemos retomado toda la base de datos completa y estamos corriendo el nuevo perfil actualizado para identificar a los sujetos que además hayan perdido a sus familias a temprana edad y/o hayan tenido problemas de adaptación en hogares adoptivos.-

-Recuerden que estamos buscando a un sujeto altamente especializado. Esas sustancias que Shamal ha encontrado no las venden en la farmacia de la esquina,- dijo Hayate, -Sin embargo, vamos a tener que hacer un ajuste en esa búsqueda.-

Levantó en intercomunicador de la sala y enlazó con Rein.

-Rein, dile al señor Stan que puede pasar.-

Todos se quedaron muy desconcertados mirando a un hombre bastante entrado en los treintas, con poblado y despeinado cabello castaño rojizo, y de aspecto curtido y rudo; entrar a la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis como si entrara a la sala de su casa. Todo en su aspecto, desde como llevaba puesto el traje, que se veía a todas luces de marca; pasando por el nudo de la corbata aflojado y casi a la altura del esternón, hasta la camisa, que llevaba desabrochada hasta el segundo botón; daban una impresión inicial de desgana y descuido que casi engañaba a primera vista.

Uno podía pensar que se trataba de un burócrata con aires de grandeza venido a menos hasta que se encontraba con unos ojos gris acero, fríos y despiadados, a los que no se les escapaba nada.

-Chicos,- dijo Hayate mientras miraba al hombre sentarse en una silla desocupada sin esperar ninguna indicación, -Voltz Stan… Asuntos Internos de TSAB.-

La sola mención de la policía interna de TSAB hacía estremecer a cualquiera. Pero ese hombre en particular era conocido por su "diligencia" para llegar hasta el fondo de cualquier asunto, por más turbio que pudiera ser, y llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Ninguno de los chicos de Hayate lo conocía personalmente. La misma Hayate lo había visto por primera vez esa mañana junto con Verossa después de la plática que tuvo con Fate.

Hayate iba a introducir a los miembros de su equipo con el recién llegado pero no fue necesario. Sin decir nada, empezó a recitar sus nombres empezando con Fate y terminando con Griffith, hasta el último de ellos.

La coronel lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Es parte de mi trabajo Coronel. No lo sabía cuándo hablamos en la mañana, pero ahora ya sé quién es cada miembro de su equipo, incluso, los que no están aquí. Vayamos al grano pues.-

Fate recordó que Hayate había dicho que iban a jugarse el todo por el todo, y al parecer así sería. Cualquier equivocación que cometieran ahora iba a costarles muy caro.

Hayate les explicó como esa mañana, después de hablar con el Almirante Graham, había solicitado una entrevista con el Agente Stan respecto al caso que estaban investigando y la posible implicación de miembros de alto rango de TSAB.

Después pidió a Fate que hiciera un resumen sobre lo que Lucino y Alto habían encontrado con respecto al General Regius Gaiz.

-Mejor que sea toda la información y no un resumen, Agente Testarossa,- pidió Voltz sin mirar a Hayate.

Hayate lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella y su equipo iban a sobrevivir a esto, pero ese hombre quizá no si seguía con esa actitud.

Fate miró a Hayate y después de una de esas silenciosas conversaciones que tenían solo con la mirada, le respondió a Voltz como deseaba. Con extremo detalle, le informó la participación en el caso del Dr. Grangaitz. Cómo habían atentado contra su vida y cómo durante las investigaciones, descubrieron que los pagos hechos a la organización mafiosa Huckebein, habían sido hechos por Auris Gaiz. Todo con extremo detalle, incluyendo la información oculta por la Sección Nueve acerca de Scaglietti. Ambos hechos, corroboraban una parte importante de lo declarado por Zest Grangaitz, mismo al que Gaiz había tratado por todos los medios de desprestigiar.

Fate terminó contándole sobre la última intervención de Gaiz la mañana anterior para tratar de sacar a Nanoha Takamachi de la investigación y ese extraño vínculo con Scaglietti.

-Tenemos un servidor dedicado y desconectado de la red general de TSAB al que podemos darle acceso, donde están todas las transcripciones de las conversaciones que le he relatado Agente Stan. Puede revisar la información relativa a toda la investigación.-

-Lo haré, desde luego,- corroboró Voltz.

-Su enlace con nuestra Sección será el Agente Verossa Accos, Agente Stan,- dijo Hayate en tono profesional. –Fate, Lucino, Alto, Shari… El Agente Stan, es un agente de elite de Asuntos Internos y alguien en quien podemos confiar.-

Sus subordinados miraron a Hayate con cierta incertidumbre a ese respecto.

-El agente Stan nos ayudará con las correlaciones que tenemos que realizar con un nivel de autorización superior inclusive, al del General Gaiz.-

Voltz sonrió como un lobo ante el comentario de Hayate.

-Cualquiera que haga su trabajo con ética y honestidad puede confiar en mi Coronel, Agentes,- Voltz se puso de pie para mirarlos a todos. –Lo que he venido a hacer aquí puede tener un costo extremadamente alto para los involucrados y para TSAB misma. Como comprenderán, no puede ser tratado a la ligera. Tengo que ser completamente imparcial e implacable. El General Gaiz no será el único que esté bajo escrutinio aquí, sino todos ustedes. Si el General, _realmente_, ha tenido algo que ver en estos incidentes, no puede quedar la más mínima sombra de duda respecto a sus acciones y sus motivos, y tampoco, respecto a los de ustedes al señalarlo.-

El silencio en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Me he expresado con claridad?-

-Cómo el cristal más impoluto, Agente Stan, - respondió Hayate por todos con una sonrisa.

Voltz la miró detenidamente pero Hayate no se arredró lo más mínimo ante el examen. Los dos se miraron con idéntica frialdad.

-¿Alguna pregunta?,- Voltz se dirigió al equipo de Hayate.

Alto pidió la palabra, -Ese nivel de autorización especial, ¿significa que podremos ver todas las transacciones de todas las secciones?-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta Agente Krauetta?- preguntó Voltz inquisitivo a la chica.

-Tanto cuando encontramos los rastros de las transacciones con la organización Huckebein como cuando encontramos los archivos perdidos de Scaglietti, estos estaban magistralmente ocultos en múltiples transacciones de la Sección Nueve, encriptados de hecho. Puede haber otra información oculta de la misma manera en los archivos de otras Secciones.-

-¿Por qué iba a estar esa información oculta en otras Secciones? Es demasiado riesgoso, ¿no? Alguien podría encontrarla por error,- apunto Ellis no muy segura del punto de Alto.

-La mejor manera de ocultar algo es esconderlo a la vista de todos,- dijo Voltz mirando a Alto apreciativamente.

-Correcto,- corroboró la chica.

-Sí, Agente Krauetta, podremos buscar en todos los registros de toda la base de datos de TSAB con un nivel de clasificación que ya quisiera Dios.-

"_Dioses"_ pensó Hayate mirándolo asombrada, _"Este tipo es realmente insoportable."_

En ese momento, el dispositivo móvil de Fate empezó a vibrar insistentemente y la agente se levantó de un salto al notar que era Nanoha. Fate se sorprendió al ver que eran ya casi las ocho de la noche, tal vez tendría que dejar la charla con los sobrinos de la investigadora para el siguiente día muy temprano.

_-¿Fate?-_ preguntó Nanoha nada más la rubia abrió la comunicación.

-Si Nanoha, ¿Qué ocurre?-

_-Estamos en casa de los padres de Shinobu y Suzuka y…algo ha surgido. ¿Podrías venir?-_

-Claro Nanoha, salgo de inmediato para allá. ¿Ocurrió algo?-

_-Fate…mi familia…si fue él.-_ Nanoha no tenía que aclarar a quién se refería con "él".

Fate se envaró. Pese a que no quería hacerlo, tendría que preguntarle; todos estaban ahí expectantes y mirándola. Incluyendo al insoportable Agente Voltz Stan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Fate con calma, suavemente, tratando de hacerle sentir a Nanoha que no estaba sola, que ella estaría ahí para afrontar lo que fuera con ella.

_-El…dejó un mensaje.-_

-Nanoha, el equipo forense hizo una revisión exhaustiva de la casa de tus padres y no encontraron ningún mensaje. ¿Dónde…?-

_-Con los niños Fate…él, dejó un mensaje con mis sobrinos.-_

Fate no tuvo que preguntarle a Nanoha si estaba llorando después de decirle eso.

.

**Zona Residencial, Centro de Midchilda, Día 1 Primer Mes 20:30 hrs**

Después de la llamada de Nanoha, Fate literalmente voló a la casa de la familia Tsukimura que afortunadamente, estaba en una zona residencial del centro de Midchilda, muy cerca de las oficinas de TSAB, para ver a Nanoha y a su cuñada.

La casa era una residencia extremadamente grande, mucho más grande que la de la familia de Nanoha. Una joven, que Fate supo después se llamaba Farin, le abrió la puerta y la condujo a un estudio donde Nanoha la esperaba, sola.

Al ver a Nanoha de pie en la estancia, con la cabeza gacha, Fate tuvo que hacer su máximo esfuerzo para no correr y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Farin cerró la puerta y las dejó solas, Fate se aproximó a ella pero antes que pudiera tocarla Nanoha se apartó y le indicó el sofá para que se sentaran.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Fate suavemente cuando se sentaron.

Nanoha la miró y una miríada de emociones pasó en ese momento por sus ojos. Ella quería desesperadamente que Fate la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que su familia regresaría sana y salva, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se había sentido desde esa mañana pero sabía que no era posible.

Viendo esa marea de emociones, Fate trató nuevamente de acercarse pero Nanoha levantó las manos y se alejó de ella en el sofá.

-No por favor…No podría soportarlo si me tocas ahora.-

Fate se sintió herida, pero aceptó en silencio la solicitud de Nanoha. Después de unos momentos preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Nanoha le platicó entonces cómo desde que regresaron de TSAB, había estado notando extraños a sus sobrinos. Ella conocía a los chicos muy bien y aunque estaban pasando por una situación traumática todos, los pequeños, especialmente Kyo, estaban positivamente aterrados.

-Shamal nos comentó algo al respecto. Yo iba a llamarte para ver si podía venir a verte y quizá hablar con tus sobrinos cuando me llegó tu llamada.-

-Después de que regresamos, estuve con ellos un rato para tratar de calmarlos pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. Fue entonces que empecé a sospechar que algo grave pasaba y rascando un poco finalmente, me lo dijeron.-

Fate esperó, hasta que Nanoha sacó un papel arrugado que había metido en una bolsa de plástico y lo extendió hacia la agente.

-Los niños no saben que dice. Él se los dio y les dijo que no debían dárselo a nadie por ningún motivo. Les dijo que ellos debían cuidar de ese mensaje y a cambio, él cuidaría de su papá. El regresaría por el mensaje cuándo fuera el momento y debían guardarlo muy bien hasta entonces. Les dijo que si le decían al alguien sobre él, sobre la visita a su casa o sobre la nota…mataría a su mamá.-

Nanoha hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y continuó.

-También les dijo que su mama estaba segura en ese momento pero si ellos salían de la habitación, también la mataría. Ellos debían quedarse ahí.-

-¿Tú has leído el contenido?- preguntó Fate.

Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza.

Fate se puso unos guantes y sacó el pequeño pedazo de papel de la bolsa para leer.

"_El cazador de sombras es, él mismo, una sombra Fate,… ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Eres el cazador ó la sombra?"_

Fate cerró los ojos. –Es él.-

Cuando los abrió, vio que las lágrimas que Nanoha ya no podía contener rodaban por sus mejillas.

Fate se acercó a ella en el sofá en el que estaban sentadas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a encontrarlos Nanoha… te prometo que vamos a hacerlo…hoy hemos dado un giro a la investigación y…-

-No me digas nada Fate,- dijo Nanoha apartándose de la agente.

Fate miró a Nanoha desconcertada, si habían avanzado tanto con la investigación era gracias a ella. Claro que tenía que decirle.

-Pero Nanoha…es… la verdad, estamos haciendo todo lo posible.-

Nanoha se levantó del sofá y se alejó aun más de Fate. Era la primera vez que Fate notaba a Nanoha alejándose de ella de esa manera. La investigadora siempre hacía lo contrario, se acercaba siempre que podía. Incluso cuando Fate era quién se alejaba.

-Yo debía estar con ellos Fate,- dijo al fin sin mirarla.

Fate lo entendió entonces. Nanoha se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado a su familia.

-No, Nanoha,- dijo Fate levantándose también del sofá, acercándose a ella, -Esto no fue tu culpa Nanoha. No ha sido culpa tuya, ni de tu familia.-

-¿Y si él se los llevó solo porque yo no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué le ha sido imposible llegar hasta mí?-

Fate tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros suave pero firmemente y la hizo mirarla, -Nadie podía pronosticar lo que pasó Nanoha. Tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos con base en la señales que vimos. Pusimos protección para ti porque pensamos que tú corrías el mayor riesgo.-

-Si…- dijo Nanoha con tristeza, -Y yo misma te dije que yo no corría peligro, ¿no es así? Te dije que quién debía tener la escolta eras tú, no yo.-

-Tal vez eso evitó que él….- Fate no podía ni siquiera armar una frase donde expusiera en voz alta la posibilidad que el asesino se llevara a Nanoha.

-Y quién ha pagado es mi familia Fate. Hacer lo mejor que pudimos no fue suficiente para ellos.-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del estudio donde estaban y después de recibir respuesta, Shinobu entró para indicarle a Nanoha que su habitación estaba lista y que los niños finalmente, se habían dormido. Shinobu se quedaría con ellos en la misma habitación. Casi sin mirar a Fate, se despidió de su cuñada y salió.

-¿Ella sabe sobre la nota?- preguntó Fate después de que Shinobu cerrara la puerta.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza. –Los niños no le dirán nada. Les prometí que nada le pasaría a su mamá y que yo misma no diría nada, sino que me encargaría de resolverlo. Traté de que ya no se preocuparan y… en realidad, no tendría caso preocupar más a Shinobu-san...Ademas...no puedo decirle nada acerca del caso ¿no?... Sería complicar las cosas aún más.-

Fate sintió que su corazón se encogía solo de ver a Nanoha tan triste y abatida pero aun tratando de hacer lo más correcto para los que amaba, tratando de proteger a su familia y de cargar con más de lo que le correspondía. Se sintió culpable e impotente para aliviar su dolor.

-¿Tú crees que los niños puedan decir algo sobre el sujeto?-

Nanoha negó con la cabeza. –Estaba oscuro y estaban asustados. Kaede es muy pequeña y solo dice que un monstruo se llevó a su papá. Me sorprendió un poco, pero Kyo uso la misma frase. Dijo que el monstruo que quería matar a su mamá le había hablado. Ni siquiera lo vieron como a una persona Fate.-

Antes que Fate le pudiera decir nada más, Nanoha preguntó.

-¿Cómo esta Vivio?-

Fate sonrió. Al menos eso podría animarla un poco.

-Está bien. Se quedó un poco triste al ver que no regresamos con ella, pero Shamal pasó a verla a casa de mis padres en la mañana. Vivio todavía está con ellos. Mañana temprano Shamal pasará por ella para regresar a TSAB pero según lo que me comenta, se adaptó bien y estaba muy contenta con los mellizos y con Amy.

Nanoha se quedó pensativa un rato.

-¿Piensas…quedarte aquí?- le preguntó Fate. Era obvio después de lo que su cuñada había ido a decirle pero aun así quería saber que estaba pensando Nanoha.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Nanoha respondiera a la pregunta de Fate escuetamente. –Sí.-

Fate asintió. En realidad, se sentiría más tranquila si Nanoha estuviera con ella pero entendía el sentimiento de la chica y hasta cierto punto, su necesidad de estar sola. Tendría que encontrar una manera de asegurarse que Nanoha estaría bien.

-Estaré aquí mañana temprano para ver cómo estás,- dijo Fate acercándose a ella.

-No, Fate.- La respuesta débil pero inmediata de Nanoha dejó fría a Fate. –No vengas, por favor.-

-Nanoha…-

La pelirroja volteó a mirar a Fate con lágrimas apenas contenidas.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas.-

-Pero Nanoha…yo…no puedo dejarte así.-

Nuevos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Nanoha limpiara su rostro rápidamente y se dispusiera a abrir pero Fate la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló hacía sí.

-Nanoha, por favor…por favor, ten confianza. No tienes idea de lo que estamos haciendo, vamos a encontrarlos….-

La chica había puesto sus manos en el pecho de Fate y trataba de mantener la distancia entre ellas, evitando mirar a la agente con su rostro girado hacia un lado.

-Nanoha…- la llamó Fate.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, Suzuka y Alisa se quedaron en el umbral.

-¿Estás bien Nanoha?- le preguntó Alisa desde ahí. –Shinobu nos dijo que la Agente Testarossa había venido ...de visita.-

-Si…-respondió alejándose de Fate quién esta vez, la dejó ir.

Alisa y Suzuka se acercaron a su amiga, mirando a Fate con recelo.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que comentar con…la Agente Testarossa, pero ya hemos terminado,- dijo Nanoha mirando por fin a Fate.

-Gracias por su visita Agente, pero creo que ya puede irse,- dijo Alisa adelantándose para quedar frente a sus dos amigas, bloqueando a Fate.

Fate apretó la quijada y se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de salir, se dirigió a Nanoha.

-Vendré mañana…Nanoha,- dijo seriamente y salió del estudio donde Farin ya la esperaba para acompañarla a la puerta principal.

.

**Ubicación Desconocida. Día 1 Primer Mes 20:00 hrs.**

Momoko despertó temblando violentamente de frío. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y le costaba trabajo respirar. Trató de moverse pero no pudo. Respiró y trató de serenarse. De lo único que estaba consiente era de la oscuridad más completa a su alrededor. Se concentró en su respiración y se esforzó en acompasarla a un ritmo pese a los temblores que la recorrían, después, pese a la oscuridad total en que se encontraba, cerró los ojos y se esforzó en concentrarse en su cuerpo.

Movió conscientemente los dedos de los pies y pudo moverlos, trató de mover las piernas y fue imposible, entonces se percató que algo la sostenía por los tobillos. Con el frío que tenía tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que era algo metálico. Tenía grilletes en los tobillos y estos la mantenían con las piernas dolorosamente extendidas y abiertas. Lo mismo sucedía con sus brazos, no podía moverlos y sentía los grilletes metálicos en las muñecas. Los hombros le dolían por la postura de sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza.

Tragó con dificultad y pese a sus esfuerzos por serenarse, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Estaba tendida en una superficie metálica, muy lisa; engrilletada firmemente formado una equis; y se moría de frío porque estaba completamente desnuda en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Nunca, durante todas sus misiones como Agente encubierta en TSAB estuvo en una situación tan precaria y comprometida como se encontraba en esos momentos.

Se esforzó por respirar y serenarse. Shiro…Kyoya, Miyuki… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Estarían ahí con ella en esa habitación? Momoko casi sentía otra presencia en ese espacio pero no quería emitir ningún sonido.

Nuevamente, hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y escuchar, pero el latido de su corazón pulsando en sus oídos y su propia respiración, se lo impedían. Tras varios intentos, pudo por fin concentrarse en los alrededores. Ningún sonido se escuchaba. Ninguna respiración como la suya. Nada. ¿Estaría realmente sola? Ese instinto que había desarrollado después de años de entrenamiento, le decía que no estaba sola pero estaba desorientada, muerta de frío….asustada y temerosa por su familia.

"_Tienes que calmarte Momoko"_, pensó, volviendo nuevamente a respirar acompasadamente. _"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estas viva…tienes una oportunidad, pero TIENES QUE CALMARTE."_

Después de eso, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Pero no duró.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, todo su cuerpo de envaró nuevamente y un grito salió de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando una mano extraordinariamente cálida se posó en la piel de su pantorrilla derecha. Trató de arrebatarse con todas sus fuerzas pero las ataduras la mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar

La mano, subió lentamente por la cara interna de su pierna, tocándola y apretándola a cada tanto hasta que se detuvo a algunos centímetros de su ingle.

Durante todo el interminable recorrido, Momoko jadeaba todavía por la sorpresa inicial pero había dejado de moverse.

Escuchó claramente una risa, suave y gutural a su derecha, arriba de donde la mano se había detenido en su muslo. ¡El maldito había estado ahí todo el tiempo! …Mirándola… Al igual que Shiro, Momoko llegó a la conclusión que ese individuo si podía ver en esa oscuridad.

Alguien la había cazado, en su propia casa y ahora estaba en la guarida de ese predador.

Un predador que disfrutaba viéndola sufrir.

A diferencia de Shiro, ella no pensó que era un fantasma de su pasado que venía a cobrar antiguas cuentas. Nada de lo que ella había vivido en sus tiempos como agente de TSAB podía compararse con lo que había vivido en esos últimos minutos en ese lugar.

La mano se alejó de su muslo, mientras Momoko se devanaba pensando si debía decir algo, si debía tratar de hablar con ese….ser… que la tenía cautiva.

Lo escuchó moverse a su derecha con soltura, como si estuviera preparando algo. Pese al frío, Momoko empezó a sudar. El sujeto definitivamente podía ver en ese pozo de oscuridad total. Nada, absolutamente nada podía apreciarse, ni un destello, ni un resquicio de luz. Solo la gravedad le indicaba lo que era arriba o abajo pero no tenía ningún otro indicador de dimensión. Estaba encadenada en medio de la nada más absoluta.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nuevamente todo estaba en silencio y se envaró, tratando se preparase para lo que venía….para lo que temía, que vendría. Sin embargo, el horror no fue lo que esperaba.

Un solo "click" sonó en la oscuridad y una voz que ella conocía muy bien llenó la oscuridad.

"_¡¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?... ¿estás aquí?"…._

-¡Miyuki!

"_Mama…no puedo ver nada, ¿me escuchas? ¿Papá?... ¿Papá?... ¡Kyoya!... ¡¿Alguien me escucha?"_

Con el corazón desbocado, Momoko se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando una grabación. Miyuki seguía llamándola, a Shiro y a su hermano…su hija estaba ahí y estaba en una oscuridad tan profunda como donde ella se encontraba pero no en ese espacio. Él los había separado.

-¡Maldito!,- gritó Momoko tratando nuevamente de soltarse con violencia, sintiendo como los grilletes cortaban la carne de sus tobillos y sus muñecas. – ¡Deja a mi hija desgraciado!…. ¡Déjala!-

La única respuesta de Momoko fue nuevamente la risa suave de él.

Un nuevo click sumió la oscuridad en el silencio nuevamente. Momoko respiraba entrecortadamente, ya no con miedo sino con furia. Si pudiera moverse mataría a ese bastardo.

Lo escuchó acercarse a ella pero esta vez deteniéndose detrás de ella, a la altura de su cabeza. Sintió sus manos tocando su cabello y movió la cabeza con violencia para tratar que no la tocara.

El rió y la sostuvo violentamente por el cabello para que no se moviera.

-Ella….-dijo siseando casi en el oído de Momoko, -se parece mucho a ti. Tiene tu cabello de fuego, tu mirada… y tu carácter.-

Momoko tardó unos segundos en comprender que no se refería a Miyuki.

-No te preocupes,- dijo aflojando el agarre de hierro que tenía en su cabello, para después acariciarlo. –Pronto tendrás a toda tu familia reunida. Ella será mi invitada especial…. Pero mientras eso sucede… tendré que concentrar mis atenciones en ustedes.-

Momoko sintió las manos de él en sus muñecas, donde los grilletes las sostenían. Después, con infinito asco, las sintió bajando por la piel de sus brazos.

No era un fantasma.

Era un demonio muy real el que había ido por ellos y ahora estaban en el inferno.

.

* * *

Bueno chicos, la actualización de la semana. Espero que les haya gustado (y muy especialmente, espero que estén en el borde del asiento mordiéndose la uñas) Me estoy apurando con la segunda parte.

Como nota adicional, si se están preguntando qué onda con los padres de Nanoha, revisen el Capítulo 6. Atando Cabos I. Ahí viene un resumen de información que Fate lee sobre la familia de Nanoha al mero principio con los detalles por si no se acuerdan.

Gracias por los comentarios y reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Las Mil Caras del Diablo 2a PARTE

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios del capítulo anterior. Me hicieron el día y la semana completa chicos y chicas! Realmente, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, Voltz Stan no es un personaje original. Tal vez algunos ya lo sepan, pero para los que no, pueden buscar en el Nanoha Wiki. Ahí sale una imagen de él y me gustó mucho para el papel. Originalmente habíamos pensado en Verossa para ese rol pero al final nos decidimos por Voltz para poder darle un personaje con más importancia (y tiempo aire) a Verossa.

Soundtrack, Dance With The Devil por Breaking Benjamin

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Tal vez no deban leer estos últimos capítulos de noche…. especialmente antes de dormir….O antes de un examen…Bajo su propio riesgo chics...

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 16. Las Mil caras del Diablo - SEGUNDA PARTE **

* * *

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Goodbye...

Yo creo en ti  
Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver directamente a través  
De tus mentiras vacías, no estaré mucho tiempo  
En este mundo tan corrupto

Di adiós,  
mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche  
No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos  
mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche

Temblando, reptando sobre mi piel  
Sintiendo tus ojos fríos y muertos  
robando la vida de los míos

Di adiós,  
mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche  
No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos  
mientras bailamos con el Diablo esta noche

Adiós...

.

"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win." Stephen King.

"Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas son reales también. Viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan." Stephen King.

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 7 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

Siete días habían pasado desde que la familia de Nanoha fuera raptada.

Siete días en los que Fate apenas había dormido, apenas había comido o hecho cualquier otra cosa que no fuera buscarlos a ellos y al sujeto que los tenía

Siete días que Nanoha se había rehusado a verla o a hablar con ella.

Siete días en los que sentía que no vivía.

Fate estaba segura que iba a enloquecer o que ya lo había hecho.

-Fate,- le llegó una voz desde la puerta de su oficina. Era muy temprano pero Hayate ya estaba en la oficina aunque a diferencia de Fate ella SI había ido a su casa. -Tienes que descansar. No vas a ganar nada matándote en el proceso de atrapar a este sujeto. Lo importante es atraparlo.-

Fate no le contestó a Hayate. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla de su terminal donde revisaba todas las correlaciones que Alto, Lucino y Voltz Stan estaban generando sobre el caso. Durante el transcurso de las investigaciones habían descubierto y arrestado a tres posibles asesinos y dos pedófilos, pero todavía no tenían al hombre que había matado al menos treinta y cinco personas (que hubieran comprobado) y secuestrado a la familia Takamachi.

Tampoco estaban más cerca de comprobarle nada a Scaglietti y Fate sospechaba que hasta que no tuvieran a ese hombre, tampoco tendrían nada respecto a Jail.

-Fate…- la llamó Hayate nuevamente pero la agente siguió sin inmutarse.

Hayate entró a la oficina de Fate, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Fate sin esperar invitación.

-Agente Testarossa…cuando su oficial superior se dirija a usted responda apropiadamente.-

Hayate había dicho eso con ese tono profesional que Fate conocía muy bien. Levantó la mirada, apoyó la espalda en su silla y miró a Hayate a los ojos.

-Coronel…- fue lo único que dijo.

Hayate la miró con detenimiento. Fate era siempre muy cuidadosa con su aspecto y su actitud, siempre portaba su uniforme con actitud impecable y nunca tenía un pelo fuera de su lugar. Esa mañana, Fate tenía ojeras acumuladas de al menos dos días, su uniforme estaba arrugado y desaliñado, y portaba la chaqueta desabrochada y descuadrada. Su amiga además estaba pálida, sus labios estaban cerrados en una delgada línea de amargura y su mirada era dura, vacía. _"Fate realmente se está matando lentamente,"_ pensó Hayate.

-Ve a verla,- fue lo único que le dijo.

Fate desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Y toma un baño antes,- le dijo Hayate con una mueca, -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste Fate? Pude olerte desde la puerta de tu oficina.-

Fate la miró, parpadeando con sorpresa, moviéndose en su asiento se inclinó para olerse lo mejor que podía y la sonrisa de Hayate se hizo más amplia.

-Eso es una mentira,- dijo Fate con el ceño fruncido.

-Podemos llamar a tu madre y que venga ella a olerte y de paso, nos diga su opinión general respecto a cómo estás en estos momentos. Seguro que la Almirante Lindy adoraría empezar su día dándote una zurra descomunal.-

-Hayate…- Fate la miró con fastidio. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran las brillantes ideas de su jefa.

-Fate,- la Coronel se puso de pie, su sonrisa desapareció y miró a su amiga MUY seriamente. Hayate podía ser muy sería y contundente cuando era necesario. –No. Me. Hagas. Hacerlo.-

Fate guardó silencio mientras duró su duelo de miradas.

-Ve a ver a Nanoha. Ahora mismo. Toma un baño, arréglate y ve a verla.-

Después de un rato Fate suspiro y literalmente derrumbándose en su asiento dijo completamente desolada,

-No puedo Hayate. No puedo ir a ver a Nanoha… No puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no los hemos encontrado… yo le prometí…-

-Y todo lo que era posible hacer lo hemos hecho y lo estamos haciendo… ¡Por Dios, Fate! ¡No es tu culpa que no los hayamos encontrado, como no fue culpa de Nanoha que los secuestraran!-

Como Fate seguía sin decir nada, Hayate rodeó el escritorio de Fate, la tomó de los hombros con fuerza así como estaba sentada en su silla y la obligó a mirarla.

-Nanoha te necesita Fate. Aunque ella no te lo haya dicho, te necesita. A ti más que a nadie. Necesita saber lo que estás haciendo... Lo que estamos haciendo. Necesita saber que no está sola; necesita que le digas una y otra vez, todas las veces que sea necesario, que esto no fue su culpa. Te necesita para recuperar su fuerza y mantener la esperanza. TSAB no significa nada para Nanoha, pero tú sí. TSAB no es en quien Nanoha confía, ella confía en ti. Tú eres su esperanza Fate.-

Fate miraba a Hayate con incredulidad. La capacidad de Hayate para sorprenderla al parecer era ilimitada.

-Ella no quiere verme Hayate, lo he intentado…no creas que no lo he intentado,- dijo Fate con resignada tristeza.

-¿Desde cuándo la Enforcer estrella de TSAB acepta un "no" por respuesta tan fácilmente? Si tengo que ordenarte que lo hagas para "darte valor" puedo hacerlo, Agente.-

Fate miró nuevamente a Hayate. La decisión brillaba en los ojos azules de su amiga y era contagiosa.

Hayate por su parte, lo notó. La mirada y hasta la actitud de Fate había cambiado. Seguía viéndose terriblemente mal (y la verdad es que si olía un poco mal también) pero el brillo en sus ojos estaba regresando.

Fate se levantó de la silla y rebuscó un uniforme limpio en el casillero oculto detrás de su librero. Siempre tenía una o dos mudas de ropa ahí para emergencias. Esta era de esas ocasiones.

Sin decir más, tomó la ropa, los aditamentos de arreglo personal y salió rumbo a las regaderas de la Sección dejando a Hayate sola en su oficina, sonriendo; pensando que había omitido decirle a Fate que _ELLA_ también necesitaba a Nanoha desesperadamente, _"Hay ciertas cosas de las que Fate tiene que darse cuenta por si misma…solo espero que la idiota no se tarde demasiado."_

.

**Suburbio Habitacional de la Universidad Rigeliana de Midchilda. Día 7 Primer Mes 9:00 hrs.**

Veinte minutos le había tomado a Fate arreglarse y ponerse presentable para ver a Nanoha. De acuerdo a Hayate, pese a la trasnochada, ya se veía (y olía) nuevamente no solo como un ser humano decente, sino como una decidida Enforcer de TSAB.

La agente dejó su coche estacionado junto a una de las camionetas de vigilancia que seguían custodiando a Nanoha veinticuatro horas al día y se aproximó al edificio donde vivía Nanoha…desafortunadamente, sus amigas vivían ahí también.

Durante dos días Nanoha se quedó en casa de la familia Tsukimura con su cuñada y sus sobrinos. Shinobu finalmente, decidió quedarse con sus padres y no regresar todavía a la casa de la familia Takamachi. No sin ellos. Poco después de eso, Nanoha decidió regresar a su apartamento y tratar de seguir adelante mientras esperaban noticias de su familia.

Con cada día que pasaba sin noticias, la esperanza de Nanoha se iba diluyendo y una inmensa tristeza se extendía por todo su ser. Y con cada día que pasaba, le era cada vez más difícil pensar en ver a Fate. Alisa y Suzuka le habían ayudado a mantener la distancia con la agente pese al dolor que eso le causaba.

Y Fate, tal y como Hayate había dicho, había aceptado siempre el "no" sin discutir, pero esa vez sería diferente; pensaba mientras caminaba decididamente hacia la puerta del edificio. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que tendría que hacer y decir si fuera necesario, que no se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba también aproximándose a la puerta hasta que chocaron, ambos tratando al mismo tiempo de tocar el intercomunicador.

Fate se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un par de amables y preocupados ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, Agente Testarossa.-

-Scrya-san…-

Fate sintió un involuntario encogimiento en el estómago al ver al bibliotecario ahí pero se esforzó por apartar los pensamientos negativos. Yunno Scrya era amigo de Nanoha, ella misma se lo había dicho; y pese a las intenciones que tuviera detrás, Nanoha necesitaba el apoyo de todas las personas que la apreciaban. Incluido él.

-…Buenos días,- respondió Fate al cabo de un momento.

-¿Viene a ver a Nanoha-chan?- preguntó el joven mientras señalaba el botón del piso de Nanoha.

Fate asintió.

-Bueno, ya somos dos,- dijo sonriendo mientras presionaba el botón.

Mientras esperaban a que alguien contestara, Yunno le mostró un paquete con diferentes viandas. –Espero que se quede a desayunar con nosotros Agente. Alisa, Suzuka y yo hemos tratado de no dejar sola a Nanoha estos día y pues…de mantenerla animada.-

"_Si, y también alejada de mí,"_ pensó Fate con cierta amargura.

-Han sido días muy difíciles para ella…- comentó Yunno mirando al piso.

Antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada, una voz metálica se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

_-¿Quién?-_ preguntó y para mala fortuna de Fate, no era Nanoha.

-Yunno…- contestó él rápidamente, -…Y la Agente Testarossa-san.-

Se hizo un silencio largo y la puerta no se abrió. Después de segundos eternos para Fate, la misma voz metálica crujió por el aparato.

_-Tu puedes entrar Yunno-kun… pero la super Enforcer no es bienvenida. Le agradecemos que se retire Agente. Si hubiera algo importante respecto a la familia de Nanoha, la policía ya nos hubiera llamado y como no ha sido así, entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Vaya y haga su trabajo Agente.-_

Fate apretó los puños y respiró para serenarse. Lentamente se acercó al intercomunicador y habló.

-Nanoha… necesitamos hablar. No voy a discutir las razones de mi visita a través de este aparato. Y dado que lo que vengo a decirte es solo para ti, y no para nadie más; haré lo que tenga que hacer para hablar contigo hoy, ahora mismo. Si tengo que conseguir una orden especial para entrar a la fuerza a tu casa, lo haré. No pienso moverme de esta puerta hasta que no pueda entrar y hablar contigo.-

Después de eso soltó el botón y esperó pero no mucho.

_-¡¿Quién diablos se cree que es para venir a amenazarnos de esa manera a nuestra casa? Voy a llamar a la policía ahora mismo…-_

La diatriba de Alisa se cortó repentinamente, se escucharon varios crujidos y después de varios minutos, la puerta se abrió sin más.

Fate no dudó un segundo y entró, primero incluso que Yunno. Tomaría la apertura de la puerta como una aceptación tácita a que entrara.

Yunno la siguió hasta el elevador y subieron en silencio hasta el piso de Nanoha y sus amigas.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el departamento, Alisa estaba parada casi en el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazante.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que esté aquí Agente… y todavía no he descartado mi idea de llamar a la policía. Importune a Nanoha en lo más mínimo y la sacare de aquí arrastrando, ¿me entendió?-

Fate no le contestó simplemente se dispuso a salir del elevador pero Alisa la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Alisa-chan…- la llamó Suzuka quién se apresuró a su lado. –Nanoha-chan aceptó verla y esta también es su casa, no podemos tratar a la Agente Testarossa de esa manera.-

Fate escuchó los argumentos de Suzuka pero su mirada estaba fija en unos ojos azules que la miraban desde varios metros atrás.

-Alisa-chan…está bien, por favor….- dijo Nanoha desde su lugar. –Estaré bien, te lo prometo.-

Sin dejar de mirar a la Enforcer amenazadoramente, Alisa la soltó y se hizo a un lado para que Fate pasara. Yunno también entró al departamento, un poco incómodo con la situación y se quedaron los tres viendo como Fate se acercaba lentamente a Nanoha.

Nanoha sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Fate a través del intercomunicador, pero ahora que la tenía a dos pasos frente a ella sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Sin decir nada Fate la jaló del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, ahí delante de sus amigos.

Nanoha sintió como si hubiera estado conteniéndose durante muchísimo tiempo y ahora que Fate finalmente estaba ahí, abrazándola, la emoción estalló.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarse, enormes lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba sollozando en el pecho de Fate. La rubia la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el cabello con su mano libre.

No dijo nada y solo la dejó llorar.

Alisa estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Suzuka la detuvo de inmediato y la arrastró, junto con Yunno a la cocina pese a las protestas de Alisa.

Nanoha lloró aferrando la chaqueta de Fate casi con furia durante varios minutos. Muchos. Hasta que, poco a poco la emoción fue cediendo y solo se quedó en brazos de Fate, recuperándose.

La agente le ofreció un pañuelo blanco que por milagro estaba en uno de sus bolsillos y Nanoha lo tomó tímidamente.

-Ya te he arruinado la chaqueta y te voy a dejar el pañuelo hecho un asco,- dijo sorbiendo sin mirar a Fate a la cara.

-Eso no importa,- dijo Fate separándose de ella un poco, acarició su mejilla y poniendo sus dedos delicadamente bajo su barbilla, levantó un poco la cabeza de Nanoha para mirarla.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Nanoha…- Fate la miró a los ojos fijamente mientras hablaba y las lágrimas se acumularon otra vez en los ojos azules.

-Fate…. Yo…-

Pero Fate no la dejó continuar.

-Nanoha, yo quisiera venir y decir que todo está resuelto….- Fate la apretó aún más viendo el dolor en sus ojos. –Yo daría mi vida porque ya todo estuviera resuelto y tu familia estuviera aquí contigo… sana y salva…-

Mientras Fate hablaba, Nanoha podía ver el dolor y la sinceridad en los ojos carmesí y supo que ambas habían vivido un infierno en los últimos días. Fate se veía agotada como nunca la había visto.

-…y te juro que no descansaré hasta que eso sea verdad.-

Nanoha se soltó del abrazó de Fate, la tomó de la mano y la guió por el apartamento hasta una de las puertas.

Juntas, entraron a la recámara de Nanoha y sentaron en la cama.

Fate todavía estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle a Nanoha que lo sentía por no haber encontrado a su familia todavía, pero cualquier razón le parecía tan poco convincente y tan injusta, que no se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras. Ninguna de las palabras que le venía a la cabeza le parecía apropiada, suficiente.

Sentía que le había fallado a Nanoha cuando ésta más la necesitaba.

Entonces sintió una mano cálida acariciando su mejilla y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que no la miraban con odio como ella esperaba, sino con tristeza.

-Tampoco es tu culpa Fate-chan.-

Fate abrió la boca con sorpresa pero al final no dijo nada.

-Hayate-chan…es decir, la Coronel Yagami, me llamó ayer. Me dijo todo lo que han estado haciendo. Todo lo que tú has estado haciendo.-

Fate miró a Nanoha tratando de imaginarse que más le había dicho Hayate.

-Si…- dijo Nanoha como si leyera los pensamientos de Fate, -También me dijo que literalmente has vivido en la oficina estos días…buscando a mi familia y al…sujeto que los tiene.-

-Yo te prometí que los encontraría... Y todavía no lo he cumplido,- dijo Fate sin mirarla.

Lo siguiente que hizo Nanoha, sorprendió aún más a Fate.

- Siento mucho haberme distanciado de ti, Fate-chan…- le dijo Nanoha abrazándola. –Yo simplemente no podía…sentía que iba a romperme en cualquier momento, especialmente cuando tú estabas ahí.-

Fate devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al escucharla.

-Yo quería estar ahí para ti- le dijo casi sin pensar, -no quería que estuvieras sola Nanoha. No estás sola.-

Estuvieron así abrazadas en silencio, Nanoha aferrada a la cintura de Fate apoyando la cabeza en su hombro como había hecho antes mientras Fate la sostenía y acariciaba su cabello.

"_Dioses…la he echado tanto de menos,"_ pensó Fate mientras la abrazaba y se llenaba con su aroma, pero no encontró la voz para decirlo en voz alta. Le parecía fuera de lugar, irrelevante en ese momento.

-Si… me hiciste falta,- le dijo Nanoha sonrojándose aunque Fate no podía ver su rostro mientras lo decía.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron, ambas dudando, ambas temiendo… ambas necesitándolo.

Con movimientos lentos y un poco torpes, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Fue un beso triste al principio, salado con las lágrimas de Nanoha, pero Fate lo hizo suave e íntimo, confortante.

-No estás sola,- repitió Fate cuando se separaron, -Y yo voy a cumplir mi promesa, Nanoha.-

Fate acariciaba su cara mientras hablaba y después de muchos días, Nanoha sonrió; tristemente pero sonrió al fin.

-¿Y podrás tener paciencia y no permitir que me aleje?- le preguntó la pelirroja con la misma sonrisa triste.

-No dejaré que te alejes,- le prometió la rubia para después sellar la promesa con otro beso, suave y casto.

Después de un rato, hablaron y Fate puso al tanto a Nanoha de los avances que tenían y lo que habían hecho; finalmente, Nanoha estaba al tanto del caso y no tenía nada que ocultarle ya. Sus opiniones siempre habían sido útiles y estratégicas.

-Entonces, ¿no han encontrado ninguna correlación?- le preguntó Nanoha mucho más serena que en días anteriores.

-No,- respondió Fate con frustración apenas contenida.-Estoy casi segura que cuando encontremos algo estará relacionado con Gaiz y Scaglietti y entonces esos dos van a estar completamente jodidos pero...de momento no hemos podido encontrar nada.-

-¿Y si hacemos una búsqueda externa?,- dijo Nanoha quien repentinamente se sintió con nuevos bríos. Tener a Fate ahí a su lado le daba fuerza y pensar que ella también podía ayudar a encontrar a su familia, la imbuía con una energía que pensaba que ya no tenía.

-¿A qué te refieres?,- Fate también notó el cambio en Nanoha solo con la pequeña frase anterior.

-Sí, ustedes han estado buscado en la base de datos de TSAB, pero hay otras bases de datos donde un sujeto con esas características podría aparecer.-

-La base de datos de TSAB está enlazada con las bases de datos de bancos, escuelas, registros y muchas otras organizaciones más,- dijo Fate dudando, -Técnicamente, nuestra base de datos es la más grande y completa que existe; deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar al tipo.-

-Eso siempre y cuando el vínculo con la base de datos que necesitamos no haya sido alterado… o borrado,- aclaró Nanoha mucho más animada que antes, -Si buscamos desde afuera…aunque no sea una base de datos de TSAB, iremos a los datos directamente y posiblemente encontremos cosas que no puedes ver desde TSAB.-

Fate lo consideró. Nanoha tenía razón, si Gaiz estaba metido hasta la orejas como pensaban tal vez estaban cayendo en su juego sin pensar. Hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera con el máximo nivel de acceso de Voltz Stan. Y Gaiz no se veía ni siquiera un poquito preocupado.

-Haremos como dices,- dijo Fate y estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando recordó un punto muy importante.

-Hay una cosa más Nanoha…- Fate miró al piso y apretó sus manos para darse valor, -Yo… quisiera…-

Nanoha la miró con curiosidad.

"_Al diablo con todo,"_ pensó Fate y levantando la cabeza dijo lo que pensaba. –Yo no quiero… que estés sola Nanoha. Quiero estar a tu lado y quisiera…más bien, ¿puedo venir aquí….esta noche?-

Nanoha se ruborizó al escuchar la petición de Fate y ésta notando lo que había dicho, se apresuró a corregir, -¡No…, no de "esa" forma!... no,…yo quisiera estar aquí contigo y… estar a tu lado, y…abrazarte, nada mas.-

Para ese momento, Fate también ya estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿No en tu departamento?- preguntó Nanoha. Realmente la había tomado por sorpresa la petición de Fate, especialmente por cómo habían estado las cosas con Alisa cada vez que se encontraban.

-No quiero que estés sola,- explicó Fate -Sé que tus amigas te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Ambas. Incluso la rubia insufrible se comporta así porque quiere protegerte. Sé que es importante para ti estar aquí, en tu casa, tener el apoyo de tus amigas….Y yo quisiera estar donde tu estés.-

Nanoha se quedó pensativa, considerando si Fate se daba cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Fate…yo…-

-Nanoha,- Fate inspiró, -no tenemos que hacer nada, ni ser…nada…este no es el momento para hablar acerca de lo que ha… pasado entre nosotras. Solo sé que quiero estar a tu lado. Ahora. Hoy. Quiero que sepas que estoy ahí. Quiero protegerte. ¿Podemos hacerlo así…de momento?-

Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de alegría en medio del océano de tristeza que inundaba su corazón. Ella necesitaba a Fate a su lado. Y si, ese no era el momento para decir nada más.

-Sí, Fate…puedes venir esta noche y…siempre que quieras,- la última parte fue un poco tímida pero alivió el corazón de Fate. Finalmente, ya no tendría que batallar con la monstruosa amiga rubia de Nanoha para entrar, pero de todas maneras era mejor asegurar.

-¿Y…podemos avisarle a tu monstruo guardián para que no se me eche encima cada vez que me vea?- pidió Fate con una sonrisa.

Finalmente Nanoha rió. No era la hermosa risa cristalina que la caracterizaba, pero era una risa y Fate dio gracias al cielo por ella.

-Vamos, hablare con ellas ahora.-

-Tu "amigo"… bibliotecario está ahí también.-

Nanoha se llevó una mano a la frente. –Cierto, Yunno-kun está aquí también. Alisa lo invitó a desayunar para "animarme."-

Se miraron y Nanoha la preguntó, -¿Te importa que él esté presente cuando le diga a Alisa y a Suzuka que…puedes venir cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras?-

Fate trató de no sonreír. Le haría inmensamente feliz que Nanoha dijera eso frente a la rata de biblioteca.

-En lo absoluto. Di lo que tú consideres apropiado,- dijo con su mejor cara formal.

-Y…. ¿Será que podemos decirles algo respecto al caso?- esa solicitud ya no le gustó tanto a Fate. –No les he dicho nada, de verdad. Solo les dije que he estado colaborando con TSAB como consultor externo. La razón por la que Alisa está tan agresiva contigo es precisamente, que no sabe nada; no sabe que está pasando y no sabe que puede confiar en ti. Algo como lo que Hayate le dijo a Shinobu no estaría mal.-

Fate lo consideraba en silencio.

-Además,- continuó Nanoha, -yo quisiera ayudar Fate. Eso que hemos platicado hace unos minutos realmente me ha hecho sentir mejor…siento que yo podría hacer algo para ayudar a encontrar al asesino como lo había estado haciendo…. Y a mi familia.-

Fate dudaba de esa última parte. Voltz Stan era algo de lo que Nanoha no estaba enterada y Fate no estaba segura de que quería que se enterara. Stan sabía ya de Nanoha y el papel que había jugado en la investigación pero no quería que el rudo agente fuera a lastimar o incomodar a Nanoha, especialmente con lo que la chica estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, Nanoha tenía razón. Le había dado una pista que podían seguir y quizá, avanzar lo que no habían avanzado esos días.

-Está bien,- dijo Fate al fin, -Tú eres un consultor externo de TSAB y parte de mi equipo, eso no ha cambiado. Hablemos con tus amigas.-

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Nanoha; Yunno, Alisa y Suzuka estaban sentados en la sala con cara de preocupación. Solo entonces notó Fate que habían estado más de una hora, hablando en el cuarto de la pelirroja. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron y se unieron al grupo.

Al principio la tensión y la incomodidad hubieran podido tocarse pero las amigas de Nanoha pronto notaron el cambio positivo en la actitud de su amiga y suavizaron su postura.

Nanoha les explicó que lo que iban a decirles a continuación era estrictamente confidencial y que lo hacían porque confiaban en ellos y necesitaban su apoyo. El uso del plural no les pasó desapercibido a ninguno. Nanoha no hablaba de "ella" sino de "nosotras."

Después de la breve introducción de Nanoha, Fate les explicó un poco lo que ella hacía y el rol que Nanoha estaba jugando para aclarar un caso muy importante.

-¿Tan importante que la familia de Nanoha ha sido secuestrada?- preguntó Alisa agresivamente.

Fate dudó un momento pero al final decidió dar un salto de fe con Alisa.

-Tan importante y crucial que más de treinta personas han muerto señorita Bannings.-

Los tres amigos de Nanoha se quedaron congelados y horrorizados.

-Personas inocentes,- continuo Fate, -Cómo Nanoha les ha dicho, no podemos darles detalles y necesitamos de su apoyo… y su confianza. Créame que haré todo lo que este en mis mano y mucho más, para encontrar a la familia de Nanoha. No me detendré hasta que ellos estén de regreso sanos y salvos, y el sujeto que los tiene sea detenido.-

La mirada de Fate al decir esas palabras era dura e implacable. Casi sin pensar, Nanoha extendió la mano y apretó la de Fate. La agente no retiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nanoha.

-¿Y qué…probabilidades reales hay… de que eso pase, Agente Testarossa?- preguntó Yunno con timidez. –Es decir, yo, siento hacer esta pregunta Nanoha…pero…han pasado siete días.-

Ahora fue Fate quién apretó la mano de Nanoha para darle confianza. Cada día que pasaba ella se hacía la misma pregunta que Yunno acababa de hacer. Cada día que pasaba, el temor en su corazón crecía. Pero no podía perder la fe. No podía ni siquiera considerar la alternativa de no cumplir su promesa a Nanoha.

-El sujeto que creemos que tiene a la familia de Nanoha tiene un objetivo muy específico, - dijo Fate con la mayor seguridad que pudo. –Tomar a la familia de Nanoha ha sido un paso hacia ese objetivo pero no es el objetivo final. Creemos que los tiene cautivos, si…pero no creemos que los haya…asesinado.-

Fate dijo lo último con seguridad todavía pero rezando en su interior; implorando, que de verdad así fuera. Que la familia de Nanoha todavía estuviera con vida.

Alisa y Suzuka escucharon la explicación de Fate y no pudieron dejar de notar que ambas mujeres estuvieron todo ese tiempo tomadas de la mano, sentadas muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Hay una cosa más, Alisa-chan, Suzuka-chan…- empezó Nanoha acercándose aún más a Fate, –He hablado con Fate. Ella vendrá a verme…en diferentes momentos…empezando por…la noche de hoy…y… no quisiera que eso fuera un problema para ustedes.-

Pese a su intención de NO hacerlo, Nanoha se ruborizó mucho antes de terminar la frase.

Alisa lo notó. Suzuka lo notó. Yunno lo notó.

-Siempre y cuando tú estés bien…- dijo Alisa cautelosamente. –Si se pasa de lista, la aventaré por el balcón, - terminó seriamente señalando a la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza. El departamento estaba en el séptimo piso.

Fate hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír, ya que esa sí que sería una larga caída y no quería experimentarla tan pronto. La rubia estaba loca y era una amenaza pública pero quería a su amiga, eso era innegable. Y la protegería. Fate no podía sentirse más tranquila de que alguien como ella estuviera al lado de Nanoha.

Suzuka se veía serena y hasta feliz por Nanoha pero no dijo nada.

La cara de Yunno era sombría y Fate hasta se sintió un poco triste por él. Al parecer el mensaje le había llegado fuerte y claro.

Suzuka propuso comer algo en ese momento y Fate aprovechó para despedirse.

-Tengo que regresar a la oficina e implementar ya esa idea que tuviste,- le dijo Fate a Nanoha.

Nanoha asintió y se levantó para acompañar a Fate a la puerta.

-En algún momento, quisiera regresar a TSAB y ayudar en lo que pueda Fate,- le pidió Nanoha.

Un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas les indicó que Yunno se había acercado a ellas mientras se detenían junto a la puerta del elevador.

Las dos chicas voltearon y lo encontraron de pie, visiblemente nervioso junto a ellas.

-Agente Testarossa…sé que su primera visita a la Biblioteca Infinita fue un poco…tensa, pero yo también quisiera ofrecer toda mi ayuda para su…caso.-

Nanoha saltó y aferrando la mano de Fate dijo visiblemente emocionada. – ¡La Biblioteca Infinita sería una opción inmejorable para las búsquedas Fate!…recuerda lo que dijo Shamal.-

Fate lo recordaba muy bien pero todavía tenía que considerarlo.

-Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento Scrya-san, - dijo mirando a Yunno sin soltar la mano de Nanoha, -Lo consultare con mis superiores,- y después volteando hacia Nanoha, - Te avisaré después, ¿ok?-

Viendo que las dos chicas necesitaban un poco de espacio, Yunno se despidió y junto con Alisa y Suzuka, a una prudente distancia, vieron como Nanoha y Fate se abrazaron estrechamente. Parecía como si quisieran fundirse la una con la otra en ese abrazo. Finalmente, aunque era evidente que Fate no quería soltar a la pelirroja, se apartó un poco y cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, se fue arrancando poco a poco de ella, hasta que solo su mano la mantenía unida a Nanoha. Por alguna razón, Nanoha todavía no la soltaba.

Fate estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del elevador cuando Nanoha se acercó y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un rápido pero intimo beso en los labios. Después empujó gentilmente a la agente para que terminara de entrar al elevador que la llevaría a la planta baja.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron con intensidad hasta que la puerta del elevador se cerró y cuando la pelirroja finalmente se dio la vuelta, se encontró a sus compañeras mirándola con curiosidad mientras que Yunno estaba clavado en su lugar, sonrojado y mirando al piso.

-¿Comemos algo?- dijo sonriendo como si nada mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

.

**Ubicación Desconocida. Día 7 Primer Mes 12:00 hrs.**

Momoko recobró la conciencia una vez más, sobresaltada en medio de la oscuridad.

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había despertado de la misma forma. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces, había deseado despertar realmente en su cama, en su casa, al lado de su esposo y darse cuenta que eso había sido una horrible pesadilla.

A veces los sueños de despertar al lado de Shiro, con un sol cálido y suave bañando sus cuerpos eran tan reales, tan vividos; que despertar otra vez violentamente al frío y a la oscuridad, a la nada que en que se había convertido su existencia, la dejaba devastada y sollozando antes de que _él_ siquiera la tocara.

A veces, él estaba a su lado, esperando que despertara. A veces reía cuando la veía despertar sobresaltada y llorando. A veces, verla así, rota y devastada era suficiente y ella lo escuchaba salir de ese espacio maldito sin siquiera hablarle o tocarla. A veces solo verla sufrir por su cuenta no era suficiente; a veces necesitaba infringirle un sufrimiento específico y se quedaba.

Y entonces la oscuridad no era su única pesadilla.

Cada vez que despertaba en la misma oscuridad densa y asfixiante, deseaba fervientemente que sus sueños fueran la realidad y esa, la pesadilla; tal vez por eso cada vez más soñaba con esa realidad distante que había sido su vida.

Esa vida que cada vez que despertaba en esa oscuridad se veía más lejana. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí. Desde que estaban ahí. ¿Un día? ¿Diez? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Momoko se aferraba fervientemente al recuerdo de esa vida luminosa para aguantar un nuevo despertar en medio del infierno. Para ese momento, ya estaba segura que Shiro, Kyoya y Miyuki estaban ahí también. Lo que no sabía era si seguían vivos. Ella misma no estaba segura de seguir viva.

A veces, aunque él no le hiciera físicamente "nada", se quedaba y le hacía escuchar las grabaciones de lo que les hacía a ellos. Las primeras veces, la rabia consumía a Momoko, su odio hacia…_él_, al escuchar a sus amados siendo torturados mientras rechinaba los dientes de impotencia la había mantenido con vida. Pero después, cuando empezó a dudar si ellos realmente seguían con vida, comenzó a aferrarse a la vida solo para poder tener la oportunidad de matarlo.

Mientras él la torturaba o la hacía escuchar cómo torturaba a su esposo y a sus hijos, su único consuelo era que él no estaba con Miyuki o con Kyoya o con Shiro. Ese vano consuelo se esfumaba cuando se iba porque entonces, tal vez uno de ellos sufriría en lugar de ella.

Él la torturaba incluso más cuando la dejaba sola; colgando encadenada del techo, engrilletada a la mesa metálica o amarrada como un animal en el piso, ya que entonces Momoko sabía iría con alguno de sus amados y les haría escuchar lo que le había hecho; o les haría lo mismo o algo peor de lo que había hecho con ella.

De solo pensar que le hiciera a Miyuki lo mismo que le hacía a ella, Momoko gritaba desaforadamente en la oscuridad y en la nada; gritaba hasta que no podía más y su garganta sangraba. Gritaba hasta que se quedaba vacía como una cascara seca y abandonada.

Y entonces, el único hilo que la sostenía era idear cómo tomarlo desprevenido, cómo engañarlo y abrir una pequeña posibilidad.

Pero él era muy astuto, seguía drogándola de tanto en tanto y cuando despertaba, seguía inmovilizada. Además, él podía ver en medio de la negrura y ella estaba ciega. Ni siquiera cuando le daba esa cosa asquerosa para comer, había tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

Eso era lo único por lo que Momoko rezaba mientras los minutos trascurrían como horas en la oscuridad…por una oportunidad para matarlo.

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 7 Primer Mes 15:00 hrs.**

Fate regresó con renovada energía a la oficina para plantear la idea de Nanoha a Hayate y su equipo.

A su jefa no le tomó más de dos segundos notar el cambio operado en Fate. Ni siquiera la presencia del Agente Stan entre ellos ensombreció el semblante de Fate.

Hayate los convocó a todos a la sala de juntas y ahí Fate planteó la idea de Nanoha. Aunque estuvieran buscando con privilegios especiales en la base de datos de TSAB, lo estaban haciendo desde adentro de TSAB.

-Una aplicación puede fácilmente determinar la dirección IP de la máquina que hace las consultas y saber desde donde se está conectado. En este caso podía estar funcionando como una barrera, no para ocultar físicamente los datos sino para impedirnos verlos,- comentó Shari entusiasmada por la idea.

-Correcto,- corroboró Fate.

Voltz Stan estaba callado considerando la sugerencia.

-Creo que si logramos corroborar que ese es el caso e identificar la aplicación "fantasma" que está haciendo eso, sería una confirmación más que suficiente de una actividad ilícita dentro de la misma TSAB, ¿no le parece Agente Stan?,- preguntó Hayate al hombre que repentinamente se había puesto serio.

-Totalmente,- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Esa aplicación se estaría comportando como un virus informático y nos habrían infiltrado sin conocimiento. Es algo totalmente premeditado, alevoso y ventajoso,- complementó Verossa quién quería dejar completamente sentado el punto.

Todos sabían sin necesidad que nadie lo dijera explícitamente que una acción de ese tipo, como infiltrar (y hackear) la infraestructura computacional de TSAB de esa manera era alta traición. Y podría enfrentar la pena máxima si se comprobaba que además, vidas inocentes se habían perdido a causa de ello.

Stan se volvió a Fate para preguntarle, -¿Cómo dice que se le ocurrió esta idea a la señorita Takamachi?-

Fate no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante la pregunta. Tenía que mantenerse muy firme y muy segura.

-Yo hice una visita de rutina a la Señorita Takamachi esta mañana. Desafortunadamente, no hemos tenido avances significativos para encontrar a su familia, aunque hemos avanzado en muchos aspectos. Quería transmitirle nuestra preocupación. Además, ella continúa siendo un colaborador de mi equipo.-

-¿Ella tiene un conocimiento tan profundo de este caso?-

-Así es Agente Stan, con mi autorización y la de nuestros superiores,- respondió Hayate por Fate. No quería que su amiga se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y fuera a decir algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¿Un consultor externo? Los expedientes de los Proyectos Sankt Káiser son estrictamente clasificados.-

-La doctora Takamachi no está al tanto de eso Agente Stan,- aclaró Fate. –Únicamente ha provisto tratamiento a la pequeña Vivio y ha elaborado el perfil del asesino que estamos usando.-

Voltz se quedó nuevamente en silencio, revisando en su dispositivo alguna información.

-Realmente la Doctora Takamachi ha hecho un trabajo brillante,- dijo finalmente sin inflexión. Su rostro era ilegible y Fate no supo si esa afirmación era algo bueno o malo para ellos.

Todos esperaban para ver cuál sería el siguiente paso y Fate pensó que no tendría otro momento mejor para plantear el regreso de Nanoha a colaborar con ellos.

-Quiero probar su teoría de hacer las búsquedas de manera externa lo más pronto posible. Quisiera enviar a Lucino y Alto junto con la Doctora Takamachi a la Biblioteca Infinita de la Universidad de Midchilda mientras Shari y los demás seguimos con nuestras tareas aquí.-

-¿Junto con la Doctora Takamachi?- intervino Hayate antes de Stan lo hiciera. Ella hubiera preferido que Fate le informara de esa intención antes de hacer la sugerencia.

-Como dije, la Doctora sigue siendo consultor externo de TSAB y parte de mi equipo.-

-Y ahora también está afectada por el caso Agente Testarossa. No creo que eso sea posible,- dijo Stan.

-No estoy planteando que lo haga sola. Ella ha hecho muchísimo por el caso Agente Stan…y puede ver que lo sigue haciendo. Ella tiene una escolta permanente de la Sección de Operaciones de Campo, y estaría únicamente asistiendo el trabajo de Lucino y Alto. Yo podría ir también y asegurarme que nada compromete la seguridad del caso y la estabilidad de TSAB.-

-Esa es una responsabilidad muy grande, Agente Testarossa. ¿Está segura de que la quiere encima de usted?- le preguntó Stan con ojos fríos e implacables.

-Completamente segura.-

Hayate arqueó levemente una ceja al escuchar el tono y la determinación de Fate. Al parecer su "sugerencia" de la mañana había funcionado mejor de lo que había estimado.

-Si la Coronel Yagami lo autoriza, ya que también será su responsabilidad, yo no tengo inconveniente. Tiene autorización para proceder.-

-Autorizado,- dijo Hayate después de mirar a Fate y encontrarse con seguridad total en los ojos de su subordinada…y amiga.

-Quisiera sugerir algo,- intervino Vice, -Hemos tenido a Tiida Lanster literalmente pegado a nuestras espaldas desde que supimos que los cinco asesinatos de mujeres podrían estar también relacionados con este caso. Ginga y Genya Nakajima van a enloquecer si no hacen algo pronto. Si Griffith está de acuerdo, quisiera que hiciéramos dos búsquedas externas, una como sugiere Fate desde la Biblioteca Infinita y otra, desde el departamento de Policía con la ayuda de Misato, Subaru y Teana.-

-¿Básicamente propones que dejemos que los Nakajima participen también?- preguntó Griffith a su amigo.

-Tu sabes lo buena detective que es Ginga. Además, más seguros que con nosotros no pueden estar.-

-¿Hayate?,- preguntó Griffith.

-Estamos en la recta final y con mucho en juego,- dijo Hayate. –Tienen mi autorización. Lleguemos hasta donde sea necesario para atrapar a ese maldito bastardo.-

Todos asintieron con energía y se levantaron con entusiasmo para realizar sus tareas. Fate no había sido la única que había trabajado muchísimas horas extra desde que la familia de Nanoha fuera secuestrada. Todos estaban cansados y enojados con la falta de resultados. Todos querían atrapar al sujeto y que eso terminara sin que nadie más saliera lastimado.

Voltz Stan se quedó de pie mirándolos salir, dándose cuenta del vínculo tan fuerte que compartían y de la lealtad que se tenían unos a otros. Después miró a Hayate, sonriéndoles y dándoles ánimo conforme salían.

-Además de un vocabulario fuera de lo común, también tiene usted una manera "inusual" de trabajar con su equipo…Coronel Yagami.-

Hayate se volvió para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos grises mirándola, evaluándola. Ella estaba segura que para ese momento Stan ya sabía muchísimas cosas sobre ella. Su amistad con Fate de toda la vida, cómo estaban las relaciones familiares de ambas dentro de TSAB así como dentro del Ejército y la Armada; y quizá también estaba al tanto de sus escarceos personales. Hayate no estaba muy segura de que tan bien parada estaba saliendo en esa evaluación.

Graham le había dicho que Voltz era el único que tenía la fuerza y la posición para ayudarla. Hayate ya no estaba tan segura pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tal y como les había dicho a sus muchachos, se estaban jugando el todo por el todo. Saldrían airosos o lo perderían todo.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo…Agente Stan?- preguntó calmada y con una sonrisa sin que su expresión reflejara para nada sus pensamientos.

Stan se aproximó aún más a ella y Hayate hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse y que su expresión siguiera inmutable. Voltz estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver estrías de un gris más oscuro, casi azul en sus ojos. _"Realmente tiene ojos bonitos", _pensó Hayate,_ "Lástima…que no sea una chica."_

-Por el bien de todos nosotros…espero que sea bueno,- le dijo Voltz crípticamente antes de salir y dejarla sola en la sala de juntas.

.

**Campus de la Universidad de Midchilda, Instalaciones de la Biblioteca Infinita. Día 7 Primer Mes 19:00 hrs.**

Nanoha caminaba por los jardines de la Universidad escoltada por Lucino y Alto hacia las instalaciones de la Biblioteca Infinita. A una prudente distancia, su (actualmente) sempiterna escolta, se había estacionado y establecía el perímetro de seguridad mientras otros dos agentes, las seguían sigilosamente.

Fate le había llamado un par de horas antes para decirle que ya tenía la autorización para hacer las búsquedas desde la Universidad. Nanoha saltó de gusto y aunque Fate sugirió que empezaran temprano al día siguiente, la investigadora insistió en que sería mejor empezar de inmediato; había varias configuraciones que tendrían que preparar y además, Yunno le había dicho que podían ir cuando quisieran. Así que Nanoha se empeñó en ir y Fate no tuvo más remedio que acceder, pese a que la idea no le terminaba de gustar porque justo en ese momento no podría ir con ella.

Nanoha la tranquilizó, Alto y Lucino estarían con ella junto con la escolta. Los hombres de Chrono mantenían a Fate informada cada quince minutos del status de Nanoha. Nada podría pasar y Fate sabía que Nanoha necesitaba fervientemente sentir que estaba haciendo algo para encontrar a su familia. El tono de la pelirroja había cambiado desde la mañana; y aunque Fate no podía verla mientras hablaba, sabía que también su expresión lo había hecho. No podía decirle que esperara. Ya había esperado demasiado.

Asi que después de muchas recomendaciones, Lucino y Alto entraron con Nanoha a la espaciosa recepción de la oficina de Yunno y las recibió la misma chica atractiva que la vez anterior. Nanoha se sintió un poco culpable ya que muy seguramente, Yunno la estaba haciendo trabajar horas extra a causa de su visita.

La secretaría las anunció y Yunno salió casi inmediatamente a recibirlas. En cuanto Fate le llamó para decirle que tenían la autorización, Nanoha le llamó a su amigo para ver si podían ir de inmediato.

-Nanoha-chan…- la saludó el joven, aproximándose para darle un abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla. No había hecho eso en la mañana pero Nanoha lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, estaba ayudándoles y aunque no había dicho nada explicito, ella creía que había sido muy clara respecto a donde estaban sus intereses.

-Yunno-kun,- le respondió ella con una sonrisa, -Gracias por recibirnos.-

Nanoha le presentó al joven a Alto y a Lucino y respiró con alivio cuando su amigo se quedó mirando apreciativamente a esta última al punto que hizo sonrojar a la joven agente.

-Imagino que estarán ansiosas por comenzar, ¿no es así?-

-No te imaginas cuanto Yunno-kun.-

Yunno le pidió a su secretaria que los acompañara y encabezó la marcha hacia el centro de Control y Administración de la Biblioteca Infinita, que al igual que la oficina de Yunno, estaba en el amplio sótano del edificio de la Biblioteca. Nanoha ya lo había visto antes pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse otra vez de la calidad y extensión de las instalaciones que Yunno había diseñado e implementado. Al igual que Shamal y Ellis en su momento, Alto y Lucino casi se desmayan admirando y apreciando la tecnología a su alrededor conforme avanzaban en medio de la ordenada jungla de servidores y dispositivos.

Cuando llegaron al corazón mismo del centro de control, Yunno volvió a desactivar las protecciones e ingreso sus llaves de acceso.

-Erh… Yunno-kun…- empezó a decir Nanoha.

-Sí, sí, ya sé,- dijo sin mirar a su amiga para después de activar el sistema extender una llave hacia Lucino con una sonrisa, -Acceso total, autorización ilimitada y sin restricciones a TODA la base de datos y…SIN preguntas. Si, ya sé cómo le gustan las cosas a la Agente Testarossa.-

La forma como dijo eso último mirando a Nanoha de reojo hizo ruborizar a la investigadora.

-Nada más por favor, no vayan a borrar o a corromper archivos importantes Agentes,- dijo quiñándole un ojo a Lucino, - Siempre tengo un respaldo de todo, que actualicé por cierto antes de que llegaran; pero si me pueden ahorrar las horas de restauración después de un desastre se los agradecería en el alma.-

Lucino y Alto rieron ante el comentario ya que estaban familiarizadas con el tiempo que llevaban esas restauraciones después de "desastres" o errores de "humanware."

-No se preocupe Director Scrya, la cuidaremos mejor que si fuera de TSAB.-

Después de dejar a las chicas trabajando y de dar instrucciones a su secretaria para que estuviera al pendiente de los requerimientos de las agentes, Yunno invitó a Nanoha a regresar a su oficina y tomar un té.

Nanoha dudó mirando a Lucino y Alto ya enfrascadas con el sistema. Ella quería estar ahí con ellas.

-Solo será cosa de unos minutos, relájate; ellas tienen trabajo que hacer. Después del té regresaremos y podrás ver sus avances. ¿Hasta qué hora piensan estar?-

Nanoha miró su reloj. Pasaban de las siete y treinta. Fate le había dicho que llegaría a su departamento sobre las diez.

-Un par de horas a lo sumo Yunno-kun. Pero seguramente estaremos aquí de regreso a primera hora mañana.-

Mientras hablaban, Yunno ya había puesto un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y caminaban lentamente hacia su oficina.

-¿Tipo las siete?-

Nanoha lo consideró, ella hubiera querido quedarse toda la noche pero Fate seguramente querría escuchar cómo les había ido y hablar con ella; sin embargo la Agente no podría negarse a que estuviera ahí a la primera luz del sol. Lo sentía por Alto y Lucino pero no tenían tiempo que perder. –Totalmente Yunno-kun, tal vez antes si es posible.-

-Por supuesto,- dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para que entrara. –Cualquier cosa por ti Nanoha, y que ayude a encontrar a tu familia.-

Nanoha se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario. Yunno le indicó el mullido sofá de su sala de reunión para después acercarse a un exquisito mueble de madera donde reposaba su juego de té y donde él mismo, empezó a preparar té para ambos. La pelirroja se sintió conmovida. Si, pese a lo que Fate pensara y aunque Yunno estuviera efectivamente interesado en ella, la verdad es que había estado ahí junto a ella desde el primer momento que se enteró del secuestro de su familia.

Había sido hasta cierto punto, inevitable. Nanoha tuvo que avisarle a Scaglietti que no podría ir al laboratorio y lo que había pasado con su familia. Yunno había ido a buscarla al laboratorio y al no encontrarla, Scaglietti terminó diciéndole al joven lo que había pasado ya que no tenía noticia de cuando iba a regresar Nanoha al laboratorio.

Yunno le contó que Scaglietti se veía realmente afectado por la noticia. _"Tal vez el tipo no es tan malo," _le había dicho su amigo. Fate definitivamente no pensaba lo mismo que él y Nanoha todavía tenía sus dudas.

Una humeante taza frente a ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué te tiene tan ensimismada?- le preguntó él cuándo Nanoha tomó la taza entre sus manos para después sentarse al lado de ella.

-Solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado,- dijo ella y después lo miró. –Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Yunno-kun y especialmente, gracias por estar a mi lado.-

El trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca de medio lado.

-Me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado…de otra forma,- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Nanoha se removió incómoda en su asiento, esa no era la conversación que había pensado tener para relajarse.

-Está bien…no tenemos que hablar de eso,- dijo Yunno de repente con voz suave.

-Yunno-kun…yo….tu….eres un _amigo_ muy preciado para mí.- Nanoha se sentía un poco culpable de decirle eso después de lo que estaba haciendo por ella pero no quería que hubiera ningún mal entendido. Para ella, él era su amigo. Y nada más.

-Solo deseo que estés bien,- le dijo él levantando su taza para un brindis simbólico. –Por que todo salga como esperamos.-

Nanoha lo imitó, -Por que todo salga como esperamos,- repitió y bebió deseando con todo su corazón que así fuera. _"Ojala con un brindis uno pudiera garantizar que las cosas realmente salieran bien,"_ pensó.

-¿Te gustó?,- le preguntó Yunno mientras bebía su propio té a pequeños sorbos.

-Es un sabor interesante,- dijo Nanoha tomando otros sorbos, tratando de adivinar de que té se trataba. Su amigo era un fanático de las infusiones, y literalmente, un experto catador. Ella no tenía esas habilidades. Tomaba té de vez en cuando y nada demasiado exótico. Pero quería reconocer el esfuerzo de su amigo al tener todas esas atenciones con ella. –Aunque no identifico que mezcla es Yunno-kun… ¿Otro de tus experimentos extraños?-

-Algo así,- respondió misteriosamente Yunno mientras se levantaba. Dando unos pasos, se quedó parado frente a la pared llena de máscaras ancestrales que tanto había llamado la atención de Fate cuando estuvo en su oficina.

-Ella…la agente Testarossa… ¿Realmente te importa?- le preguntó Yunno de bote pronto a Nanoha.

La aludida, que finalmente ya casi estaba relajándose, se tensó nuevamente.

-¡Yunno-kun!,- dijo apenada por la intempestiva pregunta de su amigo.

Yunno se volvió hacia ella sonriendo. –Disculpa, no quiero incomodarte. Es solo que…estoy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?-

Nanoha se quedó clavada en su asiento sin saber que decir.

-Las culturas ancestrales de donde provienen estas máscaras les daban un significado simbólico muy importante. Solamente las usaban los sacerdotes o los guerreros en ceremonias religiosas importantes, en actos de guerra, en ceremonias de iniciación… Ellos sabían que el ser humano nunca se muestra como realmente es, y que hay muchos "seres" internos habitando dentro de nosotros, seres que requieren ser convocados, que requieren ser alimentados y respetados. Usaban estas máscaras para obtener fuerza de ellos y honrarlos. Para ser, durante los breves momentos en que las usaban, quienes realmente querían ser. Para ser libres y poderosos.-

Nanoha miraba desconcertada a su amigo.

Yunno la miraba extrañamente.

-¿Sabes si esa cara que estás viendo de la Agente Testarossa es realmente la verdadera?-

-Yo…no entiendo Yunno-kun, Fate es una de las personas más auténticas que he conocido.-

Yunno rió de una forma que Nanoha nunca había visto en él.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice,- le dijo él mientras tomaba una de las máscaras de la pared, descolgándola de su sitio, -El hombre es menos auténtico cuando tiene que hablar por sí mismo, dale una máscara y te dirá la verdad.-

Después, con la máscara en las manos se acercó lentamente a Nanoha.

-Tal vez tengamos que darle una máscara a la Agente Testarossa para saber quién es realmente.-

Conforme Yunno se acercaba a ella, Nanoha comenzó a verlo difuso, como velado a través de una ligera bruma. Trató de frotarse los ojos para aclarar su visión y casi se golpea la nariz. Desconcertada, se miró las manos y notó que también las veía borrosas.

Un hormigueo empezaba a recorrer sus manos extendiéndose desde la punta de sus dedos.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien Yunno-kun,- dijo y su propia voz se escuchó lejana, distante, apagada…como si tuviera los oídos tapados.

-Parece que el té si te gustó. Y si, tienes toda la razón…es una mezcla especial. Del mismo lugar de donde viene esta máscara por cierto….- señaló Yunno levantando la máscara tallada en madera oscura que había descolgado de la pared.

Nanoha se sentía cada vez peor con cada segundo que pasaba. La voz de Yunno se escuchaba cada vez más distante, su cabeza se sentía pesada y la sensación de hormigueo se había extendido velozmente por todo su cuerpo.

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo ni siquiera incorporarse. Como si estuviera en un barco en medio de una tormenta, su cuerpo no le respondió y con asombro, vio como el piso se fue acercando a su cara en cámara lenta.

El mismo golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso alfombrado se sintió como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más.

Boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, Nanoha se esforzó por incorporarse pero solo alcanzó a girar erráticamente su cuerpo mientras sus miembros temblaban por el esfuerzo.

Cuando levantó la vista, en un destello de nitidez, no vio el rostro siempre gentil de Yunno sino una figura acuclillada a su lado con la cara de un oscuro demonio, con los dientes tintos de sangre y una voz desconocida le llegó, amortiguada y distante.

-Lo siento Nanoha-chan….pero he tenido que adelantar mi planes,- dijo Yunno sonriendo bajo la máscara, -no puedo permitir que regreses con… _MÍ querida… Fate-chan_.

Y todo se hizo negro.

.

* * *

Ok, ok….chicos y chicas… ya veremos cuantos me dicen "¡Ya lo sabía!" (Espero que no muchos)

Y bien, creo que será un buen momento para que Galadan y yo nos tomemos un mes de vacaciones… a menos de que haya muchas reviews diciéndonos que ya no pueden esperar y entonces tal vez lo consideremos…o si NeoCervantes-kun actualiza pronto el Entrenador de Tsunderes para motivarme…. O bueno, cualquier otra oferta que quieran hacer será considerada…

Ya más serio, muchas gracias como siempre por leernos y por dejarnos sus comentarios; espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado y pues, veremos cómo le va a Fate y a Nanoha en los capítulos finales y que hay realmente detrás de los motivos de nuestro asesino.


	18. Yo podria ser un asesino

Hola, muchas gracias todos por los reviews y comentarios, especialmente a Fate quien tuvo el privilegio de firmar la review número 100 de esta historia!

Realmente estamos muy contentos. Cuando empecé a escribirla, nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a gustar asi. Así que nos esforzaremos para que el cierre este a la altura.

Dido1, Wow tu review me sorprendió gratamente por lo detallada y bien pensada. Lástima que no te pude contestar personalmente pero te agradezco mucho. Y en relación a tu comentario (y dudas)…tienes muchísima razón y eres la primera que lo menciona. En efecto, Yunno tenía siete añitos cuando la mama y la hermana de Fate fueron asesinadas, ¿pero cómo es eso? Me preguntas…ah, pues ya se aclarará el misterio…en el próximo capítulo. Muy buena deducción, caliente, caliente…pero todavía no es ahí. A lo mejor este capítulo te da más pistas, pero el siguiente es el bueno, donde _casi _todos los misterios se develan. Ya me dejaras saber tu opinión.

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que nos dejan reviews, a los que respondemos personalmente y también a quienes no podemos contestar por mensaje directo como fate, dido1, nutella, Carol, Alan, milo-sama, muchas gracias.

Soundtrack, I could be a killer por Human Drama (mas que ad hoc, no?)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 18. Yo... podría ser un asesino.**

* * *

Soft voice  
Soft appetite  
I'm hurt  
But I'm alright

I'm still chasing echoes  
But who is to blame?  
So call me a loser  
But I could be a killer

Mythical tales are not what I write  
Because these colored eyes  
Don't want to fight

Now I might fall down  
Succumb to your shove  
And wondering, I know  
That I could be a killer

Voz suave  
Apetito suave  
Estoy herido  
Pero estoy bien

Estoy todavía cazando ecos  
Pero a quien se puede culpar?  
Asi que llámame un perdedor  
Pero, yo podría ser un asesino

Historias míticas que no son lo que yo escribí  
Porque estoy ojos coloridos  
No quiero combatir

Ahora, yo podría caer  
Sucumbir a tu empuje  
Y maravillándome, yo sé  
Que yo podría ser un asesino

.

"_**El mal siempre es poco espectacular, y siempre es humano. Y comparte nuestra cama y come en nuestra mesa." W.H. Auden**_

.

Momoko despertó colgando nuevamente en la oscuridad. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que la respiración entrecortada y jadeante que escuchaba no era la suya.

¿Sería posible…que ya no estuviera sola? ¿Sería posible…? Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho ante la expectativa pero temía fervientemente hacer cualquier sonido. ¿Estaría él ahí? ¿La estaría mirando? ¿Estaría solo esperando que despertara para hacer algo que ella iba a lamentar el resto de su vida? ¿…lo poco que le quedara de vida? Y lo más angustiante…. ¿Sería Shiro? ¿Kyoya? El jadeo que escuchaba provenía de una garganta masculina… o al menos, eso pensaba ella. ¿Sería alguien más?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar su respiración, tratando de escuchar algo más que esos jadeos adoloridos.

Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

En el primer intento, nada, ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

-¿Hay….- en el tercer intento, el sonido ajeno y rasposo en que se había convertido su propia voz se escuchó. -¿Hay…alguien ahí?-

El jadeo se interrumpió brevemente y seguido por una tos aún más dolorosa que el jadeo. Quien quiera que fuere, estaba herido, pensaba Momoko con la angustia aprisionando su corazón.

-M… ¿mamá?-

Momoko quería gritar, llorar…morir…matar... -¡Kyoya!- alcanzó a decir antes de sollozar-

¿Qué podía decir a su hijo? "¿Cómo estás?" "¿Estás bien?"... esas preguntas mundanas no tenían ningún significado ahí donde estaban, y la voz que la había llamado "mamá", vagamente se parecía a la voz varonil, serena y segura que ella amaba. Era la voz de un extraño.

-Mamá…- se notaba que el dueño de esa voz extraña estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para hablar entre jadeos.

Momoko se apresuró a calmarlo, tratando ella también de calmarse. –No hables Kyoya…no hables ahora.-

Su hijo la necesitaba.

Aunque seguían en la completa oscuridad, Momoko había escuchado la voz de Kyoya a su derecha, estimaba que a unos tres metros de ella. Y a la misma altura que ella.

Momoko colgaba desnuda, sostenida solo por las muñecas y sus pies, como otras veces, no tocaban el suelo. Era doloroso ya que sus lastimadas muñecas sostenían todo el peso de su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y aterido. Seguramente él también estaba colgado del techo como ella y por lo que escuchaba, en peores condiciones que ella. Momoko cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que ese maldito les había hecho.

-Trata de controlar tu respiración…como enseñan en el dojo tu padre y tú,- le dijo con voz temblorosa. Su hijo estaba vivo. Su hijo estaba vivo. Y ahora estaba con ella. Tenía que ayudarlo a mantenerse así. Tenían que seguir así pese a lo que pasara. Vivos. Tenían que conseguirlo. Ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar el momento, la oportunidad.

Conforme la respiración de Kyoya se fue haciendo más controlada y serena, Momoko se dio cuenta que no era la única respiración a su lado.

Distante y atenuada, a su lado izquierdo pudo escuchar otra respiración, corta, amortiguada, errática pero presente…viva. ¿Shiro?... ¿O Miyuki?

Momoko esperó por lo que parecieron eras completas, no quería hablar con Kyoya ya que al joven evidentemente le costaba trabajo hablar; pero tampoco quería hablar por si él estaba ahí, mirándolos, observándolos y divirtiéndose con su dolor.

Una respiración sobresaltada le indicó que la otra persona estaba volviendo en sí. Jadeos, cadenas tintineando, sollozos. Era Miyuki. Tenía que ser Miyuki.

-¿Miyuki?,- aventuró Momoko con voz suave.

-¡¿Mamá?...¿mamá eres tú de verdad?... ¡Dime que eres tu mamá, por favor!,- Miyuki hablaba entre sollozos en medio la oscuridad.

-Shhh….Miyuki…sí, soy mamá, tranquila…tranquila pequeña….soy yo….soy yo…- Momoko hablaba con voz suave pese a su dolor mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo; tratando de transmitirle un poco de serenidad a su hija. Ella, al igual que Kyoya y su marido, entrenaba y enseñaba en el dojo, los tres eran artistas marciales, maestros reconocidos. Escuchar a su hija, fuerte y orgullosa, aterrorizada de esa forma, era muy doloroso para ella…una forma más de tortura que ese maldito había encontrado.

-Mamá…él… ¿está aquí? ¡¿Está aquí, mamá?...El….ha…-

-Miyuki,- la llamó esforzándose por mantener su voz serena, -Miyuki, tienes que calmarte, hija…Yo estoy aquí… Kyoya está aquí también. Tranquila…, por favor, respira…. Y recuerda…Estoy aquí…..-

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la oscuridad mientras Miyuki respiraba entrecortadamente.

Miyuki, diferencia de Kyoya se escuchaba más lejos de ella, a su izquierda pero más lejos de ella de lo que estaba Kyoya. Entonces escuchó su voz, la voz que había anhelado escuchar tantas veces durante las interminables horas o días que había estado en ese infierno.

-Miyuki….Momoko….-

La voz de Shiro, se escuchaba cansada, apagada… pero serena. Mucho más serena de lo que Momoko pensaba que estaba la suya. El río de sus lágrimas era incontrolable, su familia estaba ahí. ¿Cómo era posible aguantar tanto dolor?...Su familia, estaba ahí.

-¿Papá?,- preguntó la voz llorosa pero más calmada de Miyuki.

-Papá….- se escuchó también la voz dolorida de Kyoya.

-Si…aquí estoy…- Momoko escuchaba la voz de Shiro tan cerca como escuchaba la Kyoya así que ambos debían estar colgados a sus lados. No podía hablar, pese a que lo deseaba más que nada, simplemente no podía hablar. Todos estaban vivos. Estaban atrapados en esa oscuridad absoluta pero habían sobrevivido hasta ese momento. Momoko sabía que si trataba de hablar, lloraría interminablemente desde el fondo de su corazón y su alma y no quería hacerlo. Estaban juntos pero no habían llegado ahí solos. _Él_ los había reunido.

Y los había reunido por una razón. Y pese a la inmensa alegría y alivio que le producía saber que su esposo y sus hijos estaban vivos, no quería saber la razón por la cual ese _maldito_ los había reunido. No podía ser nada bueno. No podía ser nada bueno. Repentinamente, Momoko dejó de tener miedo a la oscuridad.

Durante todas esas horas, días o semanas que habían estado ahí, la oscuridad había sido lo único tangible a su alrededor. La voz salía de ella, el dolor salía de ella. Habían escuchado las atrocidades que él les hacía a los otros. Habían experimentado el dolor de esas atrocidades en carne propia. Pero no habían visto nada. Momoko temblaba sin control solo de pensar lo que podría venir de esa reunión.

-Momoko…- la llamó su esposo.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, contestó, -Shiro…-

Él lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien como ella.

–Miyuki… Kyoya…Tienen… que ser fuertes,- les dijo a todos.

Shiro no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más a su familia. Sonoras palmadas se escucharon frente a ellos. Al principio eran lentas y espaciadas, pero después aumento el ritmo y Momoko comprendió que eran aplausos. No tuvo que escuchar su risa para saber que él estaba ahí. Pero el rió. Rió de esa manera que la hacía estremecer como cuando le decía que iría a visitar a Miyuki o a Kyoya después de pasar un rato con ella.

-Pero que maravillosa reunión familiar,- dijo con voz suave, –Ha valido la pena cada minuto de espera.-

Momoko lo escuchó moverse. Al parecer había estado sentado justo frente a ella a unos tres metros de distancia.

Sus pasos se aproximaban.

Momoko cerró los ojos y se juró que no emitiría ningún sonido. Pasará lo que pasara.

Lo escucho detenerse frente a ella. Trató de mover sus piernas pero salvo un poco de los dedos de los pies y las manos, no podía mover mucho nada más. No podía ni siquiera levantar la rodilla mucho menos podía patearlo.

-Tsk, tsk….Momoko-san…tienes muy malos pensamientos. Quieres hacerme daño, ¿verdad?...Lo puedo entender. Además…no desearía que fuera de otra forma. Eres hermosa en tu odio hacía mí.-

Momoko se sobresaltó cuando sintió su mano sobre uno de sus senos pero consiguió no gritar. Consiguió incluso no gritar mientras los dedos de él se cerraban como garras sobre su carne.

-¿Me has extrañado?- le preguntó con una voz suave que contradecía completamente las acciones de su mano en su cuerpo. –Por lo general, gritas de placer cuando te toco de esta forma. ¿Será por la presencia de Shiro aquí a tu lado? No seas tímida…estoy seguro que a él no le molesta.-

En medio de su dolor, escuchó a Shiro y a sus hijos removerse, jadear, contener un grito. Se esforzó por cerrar su garganta, por no exhalar, por no respirar pero cuando las dos manos de él estrujaron sus senos, ya no pudo contener el grito de dolor aunque se mordía los labios hasta sangrarlos.

-Mucho mejor,- le dijo él soltándola.

Momoko jadeaba pero aun así podía escuchar los gruñidos de Shiro y de su hijo, y los jadeos de Miyuki. Ninguno decía nada mientras el caminaba frente a ellos, mirándolos. Todos sabían que el los miraba en medio de esa oscuridad, que podía ver sus rostros y sus lágrimas.

-No se desesperen chicos, pronto tendremos una sesión especial todos juntos, ya que finalmente estamos reunidos.-

Después de decir eso, un rayo luminoso partió la cabeza de Momoko con un dolor lacerante, que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro. Mientras ocultaba su cara lo mejor que podía, se dio cuenta que había gritado de dolor y que no había sido la única, sus hijos y Shiro también habían gritado con ella.

Con angustia, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas. Si trataba de abrirlos, el dolor lacerante volvía a partir su cabeza.

Él había traído un sol incandescente a la oscuridad.

Una luz, tan intensa y brillante como un sol interior se había encendido dentro de la habitación. La iluminación era tan total como antes había sido la oscuridad. O quizá eso le parecía a Momoko…tanta luminosidad era insoportable.

-Les daré tiempo para que se recuperen,- les dijo. –Estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto verlos.-

Momoko con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados lo escuchó caminar hacia su derecha, escuchó una puerta abrirse y después de unos segundos, cerrarse suavemente.

Shiro, Kyoya, Miyuki y ella misma, todavía jadeaban en medio de esa luminosidad absoluta que les calcinaba el cerebro. Les tomó muchísimo tiempo abrir los ojos apenas en unas rendijas mientras lágrimas de dolor y de irritación que no podían ni siquiera limpiar, escurrían por sus rostros.

Cuando Momoko pudo soportar abrir sus ojos al mínimo posible, todo a su alrededor se veía acuoso, borroso, distorsionado. Poco a poco, dolorosamente, la imagen se fue haciendo más nítida mientras trataba de parpadear y las lágrimas se secaban sobre su piel.

Momoko divisó primero una mesa. Una mesa larga. Metálica… o eso parecía por el brillo que emitía debajo de esa luz. Después identifico que había algo sobre la mesa. Alguien. Después reconoció el patrón de color sobre la mesa. Rojo broncíneo bajo la desgarradora luz de ese sol interior que alumbraba sobre ellos. Un buen rato después comprendió que la textura de ese color correspondía a una melena pelirroja desparramada sobre el metal. Y al final, se dio cuenta que esa forma inerte que iba tomando forma ante sus ojos adoloridos, era la forma de una mujer.

¿Cómo era posible aguantar tanto dolor?...Finalmente, _toda_ su familia, estaba ahí.

"_Nanoha."_

_._

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 8 Primer Mes 6:00 hrs.**

Fate estaba frenética.

Trataba de no aparentarlo pero estaba literalmente, fuera de sí.

Iba camino al departamento de Nanoha la noche anterior cuando había recibido la llamada.

La escolta de custodia de Nanoha la había llamado porque durante el último chequeo sobre Nanoha con Alto y Lucino, nadie había respondido. Los cinco hombres de Chrono estaban ya tomando posiciones para entrar a la Biblioteca Infinita cuando el líder de escuadrón la llamó.

El alma de Fate se fue a sus pies y su corazón se detuvo. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Inmediatamente, dio vuelta violentamente a su auto, encendió la sirena portátil que siempre tenía en la guantera y voló, sin ninguna precaución, ni consideración a la Universidad.

Llego en cinco minutos al edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita en el campus.

Estaba apeándose de su auto a toda velocidad, cuando la voz en su intercomunicador le informó que habían encontrado a Alto, a Lucino y a una mujer desconocida con severos traumatismos en la cabeza, inconscientes. Ya habían avisado a la central de TSAB y el apoyo médico iba en camino conforme le reportaban. El líder de escuadrón ya había solicitado refuerzos y se encaminaba, junto con uno de sus hombres a la oficina del Director donde tenían el informe de la última posición conocida de Nanoha.

Para ese momento, Fate ya entraba corriendo al edificio con su arma desenfundada y lista para disparar, alerta a todas las sombras y a cada movimiento a su alrededor. Ella también ya había pedido refuerzos con urgencia a la Sección Seis desde el primer aviso que tuvo, pero cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno, parecía como si pese a su velocidad, todo se moviera increíblemente lento.

Entonces le llegó el reporte del líder de la escolta de Nanoha.

Habían encontrado a Director de la Biblioteca Infinita en medio de un desastre en su oficina, también con un golpe en la cabeza e inconsciente.

No podían encontrar a Nanoha por ningún lado.

El corazón se Fate se congeló en ese momento.

Mientras corría hacia la oficina de Yunno, gritaba instrucciones al equipo de Chrono y a su propio equipo que ya venía en camino. Identificar y sellar todas las salidas. Instaurar un perímetro alrededor del edificio de la Biblioteca, alrededor del campus de la Universidad y alrededor de la zona de prioridad de la misma Universidad. Le ordenó a Vice tomar el helicóptero de la Sección y organizar al menos otros dos helicópteros para que revisaran por aire la zona. Le pidió a Tiida Lanster y a la policía que detuvieran y revisaran cada auto dentro de un kilómetro a la redonda de la Universidad. Le pidió a Verossa y a Griffith que sus equipos le ayudaran y chequearan cada edificio de la Universidad y los alrededores. Le pidió a Shari y a Amy que revisaran las imágenes satelitales de alta resolución de la zona durante las últimas tres horas y todas las siguientes por venir.

Hizo todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir y mucho más.

Nanoha y quien fuera que la tuviera, simplemente se habían esfumado.

Las ambulancias llegaron. Las dos agentes junto con la secretaria de Yunno fueron llevadas al hospital. La joven secretaria estaba en la situación más crítica junto con Lucino. Alto tenía una situación grave pero al menos sus expectativas no eran tan malas.

La secretaría, Els Tasmin, nombre que Fate supo hasta mucho después, fue declarada clínicamente muerta poco antes del amanecer por traumatismo cráneo encefálico y una hemorragia cerebral severa. Lucino seguía muy grave todavía en cirugía. Alto estaba en Cuidados Intensivos pero todavía no determinaban si tendrían que someterla a cirugía o no.

Yunno era el único que había recobrado la conciencia mientras lo revisaban, todavía tirado en el piso de su oficina.

Apenas conteniendo su ansiedad, Fate lo interrogó.

Yunno le platicó sobre la llamada de Nanoha avisándole que llegarían a la Biblioteca alrededor de las siete, sobre como Alto y Lucino se quedaron trabajando mientras ellos tomaban té en su oficina, sobre cómo habían charlado varios minutos tranquilamente mientras Nanoha se relajaba. Iban a regresar con Alto y Lucino cuando tocaron a su puerta. Él estaba seguro que era su secretaria para despedirse. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta y solo dio la instrucción a su secretaria que entrara. No recordaba más.

-Nanoha estaba mirando las máscaras que tanto llamaron su atención en su primera visita agente Testarossa….yo le platicaba la historia de las máscaras mientras arreglaba mi escritorio para el día de mañana….Ninguno…, es decir, yo no me esperaba un golpe por la espalda mientras hablaba con Nanoha.-

Fate podía ver la cabeza de Yunno donde había sangrado arriba de la sien donde le habían golpeado con un objeto contundente. La mitad de su cara estaba manchada con la sangre que había escurrido de la herida.

Yunno no recordaba nada más hasta el momento que volvió en si cuando los paramédicos lo revisaban.

Sentada en su escritorio, sintiendo el peso del mundo encima, Fate cerró todos los archivos que tenía frente a sí, apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y dejó que finalmente, la tristeza, la impotencia y la desolación que había sentido desde la noche anterior se apoderaran de ella.

Él la tenía.

Y ella había sido incapaz de evitar que se la llevara.

No debió confiarse. No debió dejarla sola ni un momento. Ni un momento.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las persianas semiabiertas de su oficina cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Era su madre.

Lindy entró en la oficina de Fate sin decir nada. La Almirante y su hija no habían hablado pero Fate le había avisado a Chrono, a quién sus propios hombres le habían reportado la situación. Su hermano había pasado la noche junto con ella coordinando la búsqueda. Lindy desde luego que estaba enterada aunque Fate no le hubiera llamado.

-No puedes rendirte tan pronto,- le dijo Lindy.

Fate se levantó de su silla con desesperación.

-¿Rendirme, mamá?... ¡¿Rendirme? Este maldito nos ha tenido semanas completas en sus manos, ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana… se llevó a la familia de Nanoha y… a la misma Nanoha… ¡frente a nuestras propias narices!,- Fate temblaba de furia mientras hablaba, aunque no parecía que le hablara a su madre. –Y lo ha hecho porque yo se lo he permitido…-

La mirada en los ojos de Fate le produjo un escalofrío a Lindy y rezó por no perder a su hija en la guerra contra ese demonio.

-No se lo voy a permitir más mamá…voy a encontrarlo aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida y va a pagar, por cada cosa que ha hecho. Va. A. Pagar.-

-Fate…- susurró Lindy tratando de encontrar algo que decir a su hija. Podía ver su dolor y su frustración. Su impotencia. No podía decirle que iban a encontrar a Nanoha porque todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces para encontrar a su familia había fallado. La noche anterior cuando Chrono le dijo que Nanoha había desaparecido también, Lindy misma sintió que se hundía de impotencia y de preocupación por Fate.

Aunque hasta el momento no habían hablado de la relación personal de Fate con ese caso, Lindy lo sabía, como toda su familia lo sabía: Fate era el eje sobre el que giraba todo desde un principio. Los mensajes dirigidos a ella así como el mismo asesinato de su familia tantos años atrás. Por mucho que trataran de verlo objetivamente, no podían dejar de pasar el hecho de que Fate estaba en el centro de todo. El corazón de Lindy dolía solo de pensar en todo lo que Fate había pasado ya y todo el dolor que todavía tendría que enfrentar.

Pero esta vez Fate no lo enfrentaría sola. Eso al menos lo podía garantizar.

-No estás sola Fate, todos queremos atrapar a ese sujeto y recuperar a Nanoha.-

Fate miró a su madre y no había el más mínimo alivio en sus ojos.

La agente se acercó a su madre y Lindy vio algo que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de su hija. Rencor.

La inquina más pura y despiadada que nunca había visto. Lindy todavía no salía de su sorpresa cuando la voz de Fate la dejo aún más helada.

-Aunque lo encontremos mamá…muchas personas han muerto, ha tenido a la familia de Nanoha por días ya, aunque todavía estén vivos…tal vez nunca vuelvan a ser los mismos…- Fate miró al piso por unos momentos sin poder decir nada más al respecto.- Y ha tenido a Nanoha por diez horas ya…. A veces simplemente parece que ningún castigo es suficiente.-

Un ligero golpe en la puerta le anunció que no estaban solas.

Lindy y Fate se volvieron para encontrar a Amy mirándolas con aprehensión.

-Amy, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Lindy.

-Esto acaba de llegar con carácter de urgente a su oficina Almirante.-

Amy tenía un pequeño sobre de papel ya dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Lindy y Fate se acercaron para verlo.

El sobre tenía como destinatario a la Almirante Lindy Harlaown de TSAB.

El remitente era Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

.

Fate apenas podía contener su expectación.

Shamal había corrido múltiples pruebas en el sobre que acababan de recibir. A diferencia de las notas anteriores, este tenía huellas dactilares pero no las que esperaban. Las únicas huellas que estaban impresas en el sobre de ligero papel marrón eran las de Nanoha.

Adentro del sobre había una inocua tarjeta de memoria. De las más sencillas que uno puede encontrar y también de las más pequeñas. Cuatro gigabytes.

Amy, Hayate y Signum estaban junto con Fate en la oficina de la Almirante Lindy esperando expectantes hasta que Shamal terminará de revisar la pequeña tarjeta, para saber cuál era el contenido de la misma.

Cuando Shamal conectó la terminal e introdujo la tarjeta de memoria para leer el contenido, Fate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de autocontrol para no apartar a Shamal y hacer ella misma, lo que la doctora estaba haciendo.

-Es un archivo de audio,- dijo Shamal y miró expectante a Fate.

Fate sintió un nudo creciendo en su estómago. Temía lo que podría escuchar ahí pero tenía que hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza y Shamal empezó a reproducir el archivo.

Al principio, no se escuchó nada, simplemente estática. Después, extraños sonidos crujientes, una respiración…murmullo ininteligibles…y aun así, los sonidos eran…extrañamente familiares para Fate…

_-Fate,-_ se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Nanoha.

Se escuchaban pasos sobre un piso de madera, a los que siguieron sonidos de respiraciones entrecortadas y…. gemidos.

Fate se quedó paralizada por lo que estaba escuchando. Hasta que escuchó su propia voz.

_-Nanoha…-_

Su propia voz y sus gemidos mezclados con los de Nanoha.

El significado de los sonidos que estaban escuchando golpeó a Fate violentamente. Esa era una grabación de ella y Nanoha teniendo relaciones….en su apartamento.

-¡Detén eso!,- ordenó Fate con la cara roja de ira.

Shamal se encogió por la furia en las palabras de Fate y detuvo la reproducción. Signum colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Shamal como indicándole que esperara un poco.

-Fate…-

-Testarossa…-

Hayate y Signum trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo pero el estrépito del puño de Fate estrellándose contra la mesa de la oficina de su madre las interrumpió.

-Ese maldito…-siseaba Fate con los puños cerrados, -Ese….maldito…-

-Fate, contrólate…- le dijo Lindy, suave pero firme, les costaría mucho decir las siguientes palabras pero tenía que decirlas. – Él te está provocando, Fate. Ha estado detrás de ti todo este tiempo, no queda ninguna duda ya. Tú sabes que tenemos que escuchar. Nanoha nos necesita.-

Lindy decidió darle a su hija algunos segundos para calmarse, así que se dirigió a su escritorio y levantó el teléfono.

-Con el Vicealmirante Chrono Harlaown,- pidió.

Fate levantó la mirada con sorpresa, negando con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era que su madre llamara a su hermano a esa sala. Hayate puso una mano sobre el hombro de Fate y le pidió que esperara.

-Chrono…- dijo Lindy cuando su hijo le contestó con presteza, -Revisen y escaneen el departamento y el auto de Fate, buscamos cualquier dispositivo de monitoreo y vigilancia…..Si, algo ha surgido….Y Chrono, inmediato y confidencial.-

Para cuando Lindy regresó a la mesa, Fate ya estaba más tranquila pero aun así Lindy la previno.

-Fate…nunca previmos que esto pudiera pasar pero tienes que estar lista para lo que venga. Lo que sea. Ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz este individuo. Y parece estar decidido a destruirte. No lo permitiremos, - dijo mirando a las mujeres a su alrededor, -Pero tú tampoco debes permitirlo, si dejas que esto te afecte, él ganará.-

Fate cerró los ojos, su madre tenía razón. Por muy indignada, enfurecida….aterrorizada… que estuviera, tenía que sobreponerse. Por todas las personas que ya habían muerto, por Nanoha y su familia…Tenía que ser fuerte y sobreponerse.

-Estaré a la altura, Almirante,- dijo después de algunos segundos. Lo siguiente que dijo le costó mucho más trabajo de lo que imaginaba, pero lo dijo, –Continua, Shamal.-

Shamal inició la reproducción nuevamente y escucharon.

Los sonidos de su sesión amorosa con Nanoha continuaron. Sus voces, con frases entrecortadas en medio de sus gemidos y los sonidos de su pasión.

_- Fate….por….favor…-_

_-No….hagas eso Fate-chan… no….me mires así…._

_-Muy bien…-_

Fate sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar del calor que estaba sintiendo. Y la vergüenza.

_-Me encanta como sabes….-_

_-Y yo no puedo esperar a probarte…-_

Era la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones. Ese día que Nanoha la había esperado en el estacionamiento y habían ido juntas a su casa por primera vez.

Gemidos cada vez más intensos se escuchaban desde la grabación. Fate sabía que tenían que escuchar pero no sabía si podría soportarlo sin que le diera un ataque en el proceso.

Escuchó los gritos de placer de ambas cuando llegaron al clímax. Fate lo recordaba a la perfección, no sabía que tan preciado había sido ese recuerdo hasta ese momento. Ahora lo recordaría por otras razones y odio aún más al sujeto por ello.

_-Todavía no…..Me gusta…sentirte.-_

La voz de Nanoha hablándole después que hicieran el amor era hermosa. Pese a lo terrible de la situación, Fate recordaba vívidamente ese momento y lo que Nanoha le había dicho.

_-Pensé que no te podrías ver mejor que con tu uniforme de Enforcer pero Fate-chan es realmente mucho más hermosa así… al natural.-_

La cara de Fate debía estar morada para esos momentos. No sabía si iba a poder mirar a los ojos a su madre y a sus compañeras después que escucharon eso. No sabía si podría volver a mirar a Nanoha a la cara sabiendo lo que ese individuo había hecho con ese recuerdo que solo les pertenecía a ellas.

Se escuchó un chirrido y una voz completamente nueva habló desde el dispositivo de reproducción.

_-¿Qué le han parecido los mecanismos de trabajo de su hija, Almirante Harlaown? Poco convencionales ¿No?... ¿Y que opina la Coronel Yagami al respecto? Ohohoho…pero SEGURO que ella aprueba esas actitudes tan poco profesionales de sus consultores externos. Ella misma es una puta…al igual que la "señorita" Takamachi… ¿no es así Coronel?... porque usted está ahí ahora, escuchándome, ¿verdad?... Por cierto, tal vez ahora sea el momento de preguntarle si le gusto el…"presente"….que dejé en su casa hace varias semanas…. ¿eh Coronel? ¿Qué le pareció a su pequeña hermana menor? …..- _Escucharon su risa mientras Hayate y Fate se miraban sombríamente, _-Hay una cosa en la que coincido con la señorita Takamachi… Fate-chan definitivamente debe ser mucho más hermosa "al natural"… La señorita Takamachi no es tan espectacular "al natural" como yo pensaba….Fate-chan…-_

El corazón de Fate se encogió.

_-Oh, yo sé que tú también estás ahí, escuchándome…. ¿Te divertiste cogiéndotela Fate-chan?... por lo que escuché seguro que si….Tu y yo tenemos un vínculo tan estrecho que no te importara si la compartimos, ¿no es así?... Yo cuidaré MUY BIEN de la señorita Takamachi mientras llegas, Fate-chan… pero apúrate… yo no soy tan gentil como tú…temo que pueda romper a tu… princesita… si te tardas mucho….-_

Fate no lo había notado pero conforme escuchaba, con la cara tensa de rabia, se había acercado a la mesa y apoyándose en ella, miraba al aparato de reproducción con furia.

_- Nuestro encuentro está predestinado…te estaré esperando como siempre, donde todo comenzó…no nos hagas esperar… __Tic, tac … tic, tac…. tic, tac….Fate-chan…-_

La grabación terminó.

Todas estaban mudas de asombro.

-Shamal,- pese a todo Fate fue la primera en hablar con voz estrangulada. –Analiza esa cinta. No reconozco esa voz pero dudo que sea su voz original. Se escucha... alterada, de alguna manera. Trata de limpiarla y ver si podemos pasarla por alguno de los sistemas de reconocimiento. Es evidente que es alguien que me conoce. O que yo conozco…cómo Nanoha siempre nos dijo.-

Hizo una pausa y se señaló a su segunda al mando.

-Signum, contacta con Chrono, si había algún dispositivo en mi auto y en mi casa, tenemos que analizarlos y rastrearlos. También será necesario revisar en casa de Nanoha.-

Entonces Fate se acordó de las amigas de Nanoha. No se habían comunicado con ellas y ellas tampoco habían llamado.

-Tenemos que contactar con las amigas de Nanoha y con su cuñada y ponerlas al tanto,- dijo Fate con preocupación.

-Ya me encargué de eso,- dijo Hayate. Fate la miró extrañada.

-Tenías demasiado con que lidiar justo después de la desaparición de Nanoha. Y no podíamos dejar de avisar a su familia,- le explicó Hayate.

Fate se sintió un poco abatida pero agradeció el gesto a Hayate. Seguro que ahora las amigas de Nanoha la odiaban aún más.

-Sin embargo, creo que tendremos que ir a hablar personalmente con ellas y con su cuñada, Fate. Seguro que están angustiadas pero tal vez puedan ayudarnos con alguna pista. Tal vez el sujeto siguió a Nanoha desde que salió de su casa….

-La escolta lo hubiera notado,- apuntó Signum.

-Ya vimos que tampoco sirvió de mucho que estuvieran rodeando el edificio de la biblioteca,- dijo Hayate, -Sin ofender a Chrono.-

Lindy hizo un gesto como si eso no importara en ese momento.

-Sin embargo, eso también quiere decir que el sujeto se puede mover en la Universidad sin llamar la atención, que conoce la estructura del edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita y que se puede mover a través de ella con soltura,- reflexionó Fate.

-Desde luego, es la única manera de que hubiera podido entrar y salir, especialmente salir junto con Nanoha, presuntamente inconsciente, sin que nadie lo viera,- estuvo de acuerdo Signum.

.-Deberíamos checar a las personas de intendencia y mantenimiento,- sugirió Shamal, - Ellos se mueven bien por los pasillos, conocen y tienen acceso a puertas que no todas las personas usan y lo más significativo es que nadie los ve.-

-Cierto,- dijo Fate, -tendremos que checarlos a ellos también solo por si acaso, pero recuerda que la persona que buscamos tiene conocimientos de alto nivel. Las drogas que utiliza no son convencionales. Tiene acceso a sustancias restringidas altamente exóticas y sabe trabajar con ellas. Dudo que el tipo sea un afanador. Suena más a que es un científico.-

-Coincido contigo Fate,- dijo Signum,-pero ¿y si tiene un cómplice?-

-Es raro que los asesinos en serie tengan cómplices de esa manera,- explicó Hayate.

-La persona que le ayudó no necesariamente tendría que saber que se trata de un asesino. El sujeto podría haberlo engañado y pagarle para que hiciera algo sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones.-

-Signum tiene razón Hayate,- intervino Lindy, -cubramos todos los ángulos posibles, Fate, Hayate-

-Hay una cosa más,- dijo Fate y todas la miraron. La Enforcer estaba roja otra vez, así que todas se imaginaron que el tema que quería tocar era un poco "incómodo." -¿Qué…les diremos al resto del equipo…sobre…la grabación?-

Hayate miró a Lindy. Ella era la Jefa de todos ellos, incluso sobre Carim. Sin embargo, había un límite para las cosas que podía hacer para proteger a su hija. No en las condiciones en que se encontraban.

Lindy miró a Fate.

-Tengo que informar a Carim, Fate. No es el momento de considerar acciones secundarias respecto a tu…relación, con la Doctora Takamachi, pero ella tiene que estar enterada del trasfondo detrás de las acciones de ese individuo.-

Fate asintió con la cabeza gacha. Para ese momento, ya estaba más triste que avergonzada. Algo que era muy preciado para ella (y que no sabía que tan preciado era hasta ese momento), iba a ser corrompido y vejado. Le dolía el alma solo de pensarlo.

-No creo que Carim, ni que otras personas de la Sección Seis necesiten, de momento, escuchar la cinta. Shamal trabajará con ella y Amy le ayudara. Si necesitamos hacer un cambio al respecto, lo discutiremos en su momento. Sin embargo, sí creo que una transcripción del mensaje del asesino si debe ser incluida en los archivos del caso.-

Lindy miró a Hayate y a Fate. Ambas resultaban afectadas, pero Fate era quien se llevaba la peor parte.

-Al menos Griffith y Verossa, deben estar al tanto.-

Hayate y Fate asintieron. Por mucho que le pesara, Fate estaba de acuerdo en que ese era el mejor curso de acción.

-Empecemos a trabajar,- les dijo Lindy cuando todas estuvieron de acuerdo. –No tenemos tiempo que perder.-

Fate no quiso hacer el comentario en voz alta, pero justo eso es lo que les había dicho el asesino en su mensaje.

.

**Ubicación Desconocida, Midchilda. Día 8 Primer Mes.**

Poco a poco, Nanoha comenzó a volver en sí. Al principio estaba desconcertada, no sabía si era uno de esos sueños tan vividos que dejaban un resabio extraño en la conciencia y uno tenía que esforzarse para darse cuenta que ya estaba despierto, o si realmente todo lo que empezaba a recordar había pasado en realidad.

Yunno sonriéndole… Yunno mirándola… Yunno acercándose a ella… Yunno tocándola… Su mente todavía no podía asimilarlo todo conforme múltiples pensamientos erráticos se agolpaban en su mente pese a su estado semiconsciente.

"_Es posible que en el exterior este sujeto sea visto por sus compañeros de trabajo o conocidos como tranquilo y apacible, incluso gentil y encantador pero no tendrá relaciones profundas con nadie ya que es incapaz de ello…"_

"_Es muy probable que su trabajo le proporcione la cobertura y los conocimientos para su llevar a cabo sus crímenes. Debe estar obsesionado con el control…"_

"_El sujeto conoce de alguna manera a la agente a cargo del caso o se ha obsesionado con ella a partir de la investigación. El tono de los mensajes dejados es íntimo y cercano, a diferencia del sadismo manifestado en las víctimas…"_

"_El sujeto parece estar entrando efectivamente en una etapa nueva donde está obsesionado también por demostrar su superioridad…"_

"_A través del incremento de la violencia sádica y perversa pretender ejercer el control/poder sobre la vida de otros…."_

"_Sujeto clasificado como un psicópata sexual…."_

"_Matar a un ser humano no es lo más importante, su "gratificación" viene del proceso de tortura y de las acciones cometidas sobre los individuos antes, durante y/o después de la muerte…"_

"_La tortura se convierte en una forma de sustitución del acto sexual ante su incapacidad de crear lazos o vínculos emocionales verdaderos…"_

"_Algún conocido de tu familia o de tus amigos, alguien que supiera de ti a través de otros,…algún compañero de colegio o un vecino que nunca se acercó a ti pero que te veía a la distancia,… Este sujeto es alguien que te conoce aunque tú no lo conozcas a él…"_

… _alguien que te conoce aunque tú no lo conozcas a él…"_

Sus propias palabras e hipótesis se agolpaban en la mente de Nanoha, mientras regresaba poco a poco a la plena conciencia.

No había sido un sueño.

Por mucho que tratara de convencerse, no había sido un sueño.

Yunno.

Trató de moverse, pero estaba sujeta por las muñecas y los tobillos a la mesa metálica donde estaba tendida. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero una luz exactamente sobre ella se lo impedía a plenitud

-¿Nanoha?- la llamó una voz. Una voz que ella conocía pero que sonaba tan diferente en ese momento.

Nanoha volteo hacia su costado derecho, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver pese a que la luz la deslumbraba.

Cuatro figuras colgaban el techo a menos de tres metros de ella. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-¿M…mamá?...Papá…- las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Estaban vivos.

Su…"alegría" inicial se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de _cómo_ estaban. Entonces lloró de dolor y recordó nuevamente, sus propias palabras:

"_Matar a un ser humano no es lo más importante, su "gratificación" viene del proceso de tortura y de las acciones cometidas sobre los individuos antes, durante y/o después de la muerte…"_

Kyoya tenía tantos hematomas en su torso, que a Nanoha le costó darse cuenta que estaba desnudo. Tenía varios huesos visiblemente rotos en sus extremidades y respiraba como si al menos, dos de sus costillas estuvieran rotas.

Su padre estaba igualmente golpeado aunque no se le veía ninguna factura aparente, dos gruesos alambres negros estaban clavados en sus muslos y la sangre que había escurrido y se había secado sobre su piel estaba ya negra, al igual que las heridas por donde salían los alambres.

Miyuki tenía marcas largas, rojas y descarnadas en sus costados, en sus senos, en su abdomen, en sus muslos y seguramente en otras partes que no podía ver; Nanoha no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión que eran latigazos diversos, uno sobre otro sobre otro sobre otro... Su hermoso rostro estaba tan hinchado y amoratado que Nanoha no la hubiera reconocido como su hermana en otras circunstancias.

A quién más trabajo le costó mirar fue a su madre.

Momoko, a quién evidentemente Nanoha se parecía más…ostentaba diversos cortes en el rostro de donde la sangre había manado, secándose sobre la piel; la blancura de su piel estaba rasgada, magullada y vejada de una forma que ni sus hermanos, ni su padre estaban… aun a esa distancia y con la luz cegadora sobre ella, Nanoha podía ver claramente las marcas que manos y dientes habían dejado… por todo su cuerpo.

Todos, estaban desnudos, cubiertos de suciedad y de sangre, ya seca.

Ninguno de ellos se parecía a la familia que había conocido, a la familia que amaba.

Al verlos Nanoha sentía que algo moría en su interior. Quería gritar, tal y como Momoko lo había hecho tantas veces durante esos interminables días.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí con ellos. No había llegado a rescatarlos como le había prometido a Kyo. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder cumplir esa promesa a su sobrino.

Nanoha se dio cuenta de que su madre lloraba. Ninguno dijo nada. Ellos estaban colgados, desnudos de techo y ella estaba encadenada, desnuda, sobre una mesa metálica con grilletes en sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

"_Fate"_, pensó Nanoha, ¿sabría Fate donde buscarla? ¿Sabría Fate que el asesino estaba más cerca de ellas de lo que habían imaginado?

Una parte de ella quería pensar que Fate llegaría pronto, que Fate cumpliría su promesa y los rescataría ahora que todos estaban juntos.

Un chirrido les indicó a todos que su tiempo familiar había terminado.

Él entró y caminó hasta detenerse junto a los pies de Nanoha, justo frente a ella. Él le sonreía, gentil como siempre, pero su mirada era…insondable.

-¿Ya se han puesto al día?- le preguntó simplemente, como si ver a su familia en esas condiciones fuera lo más natural del mundo y él solo les hubiera dado tiempo para hablar.

-Yunno-kun…- dijo Nanoha temblando involuntariamente. Los ojos verdes que la miraban eran esos que ella conocía tan bien y al mismo tiempo, eran tan diferentes. No entendía cómo podía no haberlo visto antes, no haberlo notado antes. Pero aun entonces viéndolo ante sí, no podía terminar de creerlo.

Ahí frente a ella estaba el hombre que había matado a decenas de personas de la manera más despiadada y brutal. El hombre que había torturado y seguía torturando a su familia. El hombre que ella pensaba que era su amigo.

Pese a que todo su conocimiento le decía que no lo hiciera, una pregunta escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera evitarlo, -¿Por qué?-

Yunno rió. Era esa risa que les causaba escalofríos a Momoko y a Miyuki cada vez que la escuchaban pero que Nanoha todavía no conocía en él. Era la risa descolocada y fría de alguien a quién no valora, ni ama, nada; la risa desalmada y placentera de un psicópata ante su presa cuando sabe que ésta no tiene escapatoria.

-No lo entenderías Nanoha-chan…es una larga, larga historia. Tal vez cuando Fate-chan llegue, puedas enterarte.-

Yunno se volvió hacía su familia.

-¿Les gustaría saber que ha estado haciendo la pequeña de la familia últimamente? Especialmente, ¿les gustaría saber que estaba haciendo mientras ustedes y yo teníamos nuestro primer encuentro?-

Nanoha se quedó desconcertada escuchando a Yunno preguntar eso a su familia. Ninguno contesto.

El levantó una mano donde tenía un pequeño control negro.

Casi de inmediato, el sonido de jadeos y gemidos llenó el espacio. Nanoha escuchó desconcertada su propia voz gritando el nombre de Fate. Escucho los jadeos de Fate y escucho esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba, pronunciar su nombre.

_-Eso… fue….-_

_-Increíble…_

Nanoha quería morir ahí mismo. Eran los sonidos de ella y Fate haciendo el amor, la noche después de la cena de fin de año. La noche que habían secuestrado a su familia.

No sabía cómo él podía tener una grabación así. Pero la tenía. Y su familia estaba escuchando como ella tenía relaciones con otra chica mientras a ellos los secuestraba un demente.

-Sí,- comentó Yunno caminando frente a los Takamachi colgados como si estuviera dando una conferencia, con un aire profesional y culto, -su hijita ...y hermanita... ha estado MUY ocupada revolcándose como una puta con alguien que es _muy importante_ para mi.-

Su tono había cambiado completamente cuando terminó de decir esa frase. Se había vuelto oscuro, posesivo. Nanoha se estremeció al escucharlo.

Él se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-La razón por la que ustedes _y ella_, están aquí, es porque _alguien_,- y con esa frase tomó violentamente a Nanoha por el cabello con ambas manos mientras la miraba con furia, -no pudo contener su lujuria y se le ofreció a una mujer que me pertenece..., hasta que consiguió su objetivo.-

Nanoha contuvo a duras penas un grito de dolor. El jalón había sido brusco y salvaje, su cuero cabelludo ardía donde los dedos de él la aferraban.

Él la miró. –Conseguiste tu objetivo Nanoha-chan…también me fijé en ti,- le dijo antes de soltarla tan bruscamente que su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa.

Momoko gritó.

-Ah…Momoko-san…pese a todo se interesa por su hijita.-

Yunno camino hacía una de la mesas que estaban pegadas a las paredes y tomó algo antes de regresar junto a ella. Nanoha tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía voltear a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos, no después de eso.

-Fate-chan y yo tenemos una relación muy especial. Compartimos más cosas de las que te imaginas… Y necesito de tú ayuda para enviarle un presente muy especial.-

Nanoha abrió los ojos y notó como él volvía a pulsar el pequeño control que tenía en su mano.

Nuevamente escuchó la voz Fate… y para su horror, la suya.

_-No deberíamos hacer esto Nanoha…si hay alguien que te interesa de esa forma…-_

La voz de Nanoha se escuchó después de eso claramente excitada y sensual.

_-Fate….Hazme el amor,-_

Yunno se aproximó a ella hasta que su cara solo estuvo a centímetros de la suya.

-Ahora quiero que me pidas eso mismo a mí, Nanoha-chan…- dijo y acercó un pequeño dispositivo cerca de sus labios. –Claro pero sensual, tal y como se lo pediste a ella.-

Nanoha apretó los labios. El pretendía grabarla. Y seguramente le haría llegar esa grabación a Fate. Quería torturar a Fate como la estaba torturando a ella y a su familia.

Al ver la falta de respuesta de Nanoha, el rió ampliamente como si esa fuera justamente la respuesta que esperaba. Dejó el dispositivo de grabación activado junto a ella y se incorporó hasta quedar completamente erguido. Levantó su mano derecha frente a la cara de Nanoha y un bisturí brilló en ella.

Nanoha contuvo la respiración.

Yunno se alejó de ella y acercándose a Momoko, muy lentamente, apoyo la punta del bisturí sobre su sien.

-Claro pero sensual, Nanoha-chan…tal como se lo pediste a ella…ahora.-

Sin esperar un segundo más, la hoja del bisturí rasgo la carne y se hundió para después trazar un lento movimiento descendente. Momoko gritó de dolor aun sin poder moverse.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!,- grito Nanoha llorando. Para cuando terminó de hablar, el bisturí había trazado una línea recta hasta abajo del pómulo de su madre, tocando el hueso.

Momoko jadeaba de dolor, tratando de no gritar más mientras la sangre escurría por su rostro formando un río que bajaba por su cuello, su pecho y continuaba, pasando en medio de sus senos hasta su vientre.

Yunno removió el bisturí y se acercó a Nanoha sonriendo.

-No me hagas esperar,- le dijo sin que su sonrisa se alterara un milímetro.

-Yunno…kun,- empezó Nanoha tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, -Hazme… el amor,-

-Tsk, tsk….- Yunno meneaba la cabeza haciendo un mohín decepcionado. –Eso no fue nada sensual... Nanoha-chan.-

Él la obligó a decirlo muchas veces, infinidad de veces. Aunque le decía a Nanoha que no estaba satisfecho, solo escucharla decir esa frase mientras trataba de no llorar, lo ponía frenético de placer. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esta experiencia sería tan fascinante y gratificante. _"Debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes."_

Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho, Nanoha pensó que detendría la grabación pero no lo hizo.

Sus manos empezaron a tocarla, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde estaba encadenada.

-Tengo que cumplir tu solicitud… Tal como hizo Fate-chan… ¿No te parece?- dijo respondiendo a una pregunta que Nanoha albergaba con temor pero no había hecho. –Estoy seguro que Fate se muere por escucharte en estos momentos.-

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se preparó internamente. Al igual que su madre había hecho, se prometió que no gritaría. Fate iba a escuchar eso, no podía gritar.

-Oh…vamos, mi querida Nanoha-chan…no va a ser tan malo. Hasta lo vas a disfrutar,- le decía mientras la tocaba.

-¡Déjala!-

-¡No la toques!-

Momoko y Shiro, casi al mismo tiempo, ya no habían podido contenerse más. No podían soportar ver lo que ese hombre iba a hacerle a su hija. Shiro rezaba, deseando que si lo provocaba lo suficiente tal vez él desviara su atención de Nanoha hacía él.

-Vaya, mira nada más… enternecedor.-

Hasta ese momento Yunno había quedado de espaldas a la familia de Nanoha. Caminó un poco alrededor de la mesa para poder mirarlos de frente quedando hacia el costado izquierdo de Nanoha.

Sin dejar de mirar un solo momento a la familia de Nanoha, una de sus manos se deslizo por su muslo hasta su entrepierna y la otra se posó sobre uno de sus senos. Ninguna de las dos fue delicada.

Nanoha aguantó.

Sus padres, no. Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Momoko mezclándose con la sangre y la suciedad una vez más. Shiro y Kyoya gruñían mientras se revolvían aun estando colgados. Miyuki había cerrado los ojos y rechinaba los dientes de impotencia.

-Oh, vamos…Nanoha-chan, tenemos que darle algo a Fate. Algo para que te recuerde y venga más rápido. Deja que te escuche,- le dijo.

Nanoha se mordía los labios para no gritar. Solo sonidos ahogados alcanzaban a escapar de sus labios.

Yunno rió nuevamente.

-Me tomaría mi tiempo para hacerte gritar…pero realmente quiero que Fate te escuche lo más pronto posible,- dijo soltándola.

Nanoha respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se decía que pasara lo que pasara, tenía que aguantar.

Momoko, viéndola, sabía que su hija estaba pensando eso mismo y sentía que su corazón se partía. Ella sabía algo que Nanoha no sabía todavía; ella sabía que no había manera de resistir el dolor que él podía infligir. Momoko había descubierto un nuevo significado para el dolor en medio de la oscuridad, pero ese dolor físico no se comparaba en lo absoluto con lo que estaba sintiendo al ver a ese tipo hacerle lo mismo a su hija.

-Déjame escucharte,- pidió Yunno suavemente mientras se colocaba a los pies de Nanoha.

La respiración de Nanoha era acelerada.

Yunno tomó nuevamente el bisturí y muy lentamente lo encajó en medio de la planta del pie de Nanoha, no tan profundamente al principio y empezó a bajar.

Los gritos de Nanoha eran desgarradores para cuando el bisturí terminó su recorrido.

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 8 Primer Mes 19:00 hrs.**

Fate apenas podía respirar.

Una nueva grabación había llegado y por segunda vez en el día, había tenido que escuchar con horror. La primera había llegado a las seis de la mañana, la segunda llegó a las seis de la tarde. En punto.

Esta vez se la habían enviado a su padre, Clyde Harlaown. Nuevamente el remitente era Nanoha. Nuevamente sus huellas eran las únicas en el sobre. Los envíos llegaron a través de couriers privados, diferentes uno del otro. La contratación había hecho vía telefónica; el pago, en efectivo; los sobres eran entregados por desconocidos. Ninguna de las mensajerías tenía cámara de vigilancia, ni habían tomado fotos de las personas que dejaban los sobres. Ellos solo lo entregaban.

Este segundo mensaje había sido cien veces peor que el primero. Mil veces. Millones.

Fate temblaba de rabia, de impotencia...de tristeza; todavía apoyada en el escritorio de su madre, pálida y sudando después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esta vez, en lugar de escuchar a Nanoha gemir de placer, la había escuchado gritar, desgarradoramente, de dolor.

Fate palideció al principio, cuando la escuchó pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor. Pero después su corazón casi se detuvo al escucharla diciendo lo mismo pero ahora llorando, aterrorizada. Se envaró al escuchar como él describía las cosas que le estaba haciendo a Nanoha y las que le haría cuando terminara ese mensaje.

Escucho a los padres de Nanoha gritar e insultarlo. Él los estaba haciendo mirar lo que le hacía a su hija.

Tal y como había hecho con las otras familias. Tal y como Fate había notado desde la _primera_ escena del crimen en la que había estado; él montaba una representación donde obligaba a sus víctimas a ver cómo las personas que amaban morían frente a sus ojos…junto con ellos.

Y ahora le estaba haciendo partícipe de ese ritual.

Y ahora no solo los torturaba a ellos. También la estaba torturando a ella.

_- Te estas tardando… Tic, tac… Tic, tac… Fate-chan…-_

La grabación terminó.

Fate estaba lívida, con los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que estaba apretando los puños.

Hayate, Signum, Shamal y Amy junto con su madre estaban con ella escuchando el nuevo mensaje.

Todas estaban calladas; impactadas, ...sobrecogidas.

Cuando se enteraron que un nuevo sobre había llegado, las cuatro Agentes de la Sección Seis se dirigieron a la Dirección General. Griffith y Verossa muy discretamente dijeron que esperarían instrucciones en la Sección Seis. Stan Voltz para sorpresa de Fate, se quedó callado. Fate sabía que ya había leído la actualización al caso que habían hecho esa mañana donde la razón del secuestro de Nanoha se destapaba.

Ese hecho la había preocupado un poco al principio, pero después de escuchar esa segunda cinta no quería ni pensar en que pudieran recibir una tercera. Después de escuchar eso Fate y todas, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo. No solo porque quizá Nanoha y su familia no sobrevivirían otro día, sino porque si no empezaban a movilizarse pronto y a dar resultados, iban a remover a Fate del caso.

Todo giraba alrededor de ella, y para incrementar su frustración, no podía dejar de pensar que ella tendría que saber quién era ese desgraciado.

Lindy miró a Fate, ¿qué podía decirle a su hija que aliviara la atrocidad que acababan de escuchar? Hayate, inusualmente seria y conmovida, se aproximó a Fate cautelosamente y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te está provocando a Fate… y a nosotros también,- dijo la Coronel mirando a su amiga con dolor. No había nada que pudiera decir para consolar a Fate, lo único que podían hacer para ayudarla era dar resultados. Encontrarlo. Encontrar a Nanoha con vida.

Cuando Fate se irguió, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los muchachos y encontrar una pista que nos lleve a él, lo haremos durante toda la noche si es necesario,- les dijo mirándolas, -pero tenemos que encontrar algo, ya.-

En ese momento una llamada entró por el intercomunicador de Lindy. Ella contestó escuetamente y escuchó por un par de minutos.

-Que nos esperen en la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis. Avisen a Verossa y a Griffith. Si…vamos de inmediato.-

Colgó y explicó antes de que nadie preguntara nada.

-Al parecer los Nakajima y Tiida Lanster encontraron algo. Vice nos acaba de avisar y vienen en camino. Vayamos y reorganicémonos mientras llegan. Tenemos mucho que hacer.-

Hayate les hizo una seña a las demás para que la siguieran mientras Lindy se quedaba con Fate un momento más.

Después de ese mensaje, incluso Lindy estaba considerando si era prudente dejar todavía a Fate en ese caso; era ya demasiado personal para su hija. Ella misma estaba participando más activamente y Hayate estaba cien por ciento volcada en el pero Fate todavía tomaba decisiones importantes. Decisiones de vida o muerte.

Si encontraban a ese hombre, Lindy no estaba segura de sí Fate reaccionaría como la dedicada Agente que era o cómo un ser humano que estaba siendo llevado al límite de su dignidad humana.

-Fate…,- Lindy tanteó el terreno. Los ojos carmesí que conocía tan bien y que podían ser tan cálidos y amables la miraron fríos e implacables.

-Incluso si me remueves del caso, voy a seguir buscándolo madre…y no, no te puedo asegurar lo que va a pasar cuando lo encuentre.-

La voz de Fate no había temblado un ápice al decirle eso. Lindy consideró que podría arrestarla pero eso iría en detrimento de la prometedora carrera de Fate. Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba a Fate en esos momentos, podría llegar un día en que arruinar su vida ahora le pesaría. Además, de alguna forma sabía que nada iba a detener a Fate de encontrar a ese nombre. No después de lo que habían escuchado.

-Fate….- Lindy tendría que encontrar la manera; al menos trabajando en grupo, ellos podrían detenerla si lo más terrible pasaba y Fate perdía el control. –Estoy muy preocupada por Nanoha y su familia… y también por ti. Ese hombre está haciendo esto no para torturarlos a ellos específicamente, sino para torturarte a ti.-

-Eso quedó perfectamente claro, madre.-

-Fate…- Lindy sentía el temor crecer en sus entrañas de ver a su hija así. Fate estaba simplemente de pie, en silencio, mirándola fija y despiadadamente.

Para ese entonces Chrono ya les había avisado que habían encontrado dispositivos de escucha y rastreo tanto en el apartamento como en el auto de Fate. Los registros internos de los aparatos databan de varias semanas. Antes inclusive que se vieran involucrados en el caso con el asesinato de la familia Alpine. El estaba detrás de Fate desde mucho antes.

-Fate… esta cadena…de tragedias... no comenzó con el secuestro de la familia de Nanoha,- le dijo Lindy mirándola con igual fijeza. –Es muy probable que haya empezado muchos años antes, con el asesinato de tu familia. Por ellas, por Precia, por Alicia, por todas las personas que han perdido la vida y que fueron torturadas como ahora lo está siendo Nanoha y su familia, por los Takamachi… tenemos que encontrar la verdad. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto y castigar a los responsables. Tenemos que asegurar que esto no siga pasando.-

Por primera vez desde que la terrible grabación había empezado, Fate…su hija, no la mujer herida sedienta de venganza, sino la Enforcer, la miró.

-Si no hacemos eso, el sufrimiento de Nanoha y de tantos otros habrá sido en vano, Fate. Hay mucho más aquí en juego que solo atrapar a este individuo. El no habría podido hacer lo que está haciendo si estuviera solo.-

-Tienes razón,- le dijo Fate al fin, -pero rescatar a Nanoha es lo _único_ que me importa, mamá.-

-Vamos a hacerlo Fate, tienes que creer y confiar en que vamos a hacerlo,- Lindy se acercó y abrazó a su hija. Fate apenas devolvió el abrazo levemente, casi más por su madre que por ella. Su alma estaba dentro de una crisálida de diamante y tenía la impresión de que no podría sentir nada más hasta que Nanoha no estuviera frente a ella. Viva….aunque no quería pensar en ese momento si algún día la chica volvería a estar sana y salva; el alma de Fate necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que Nanoha sobreviviría.

Y que Dios y el diablo protegieran al mundo, porque ella no iba a perdonar al bastardo que había lastimado a Nanoha de esa manera, ni a nadie que se le pusiera en frente y tratara de detenerla.

* * *

.

Fate apenas podía controlar la sensacion de impotencia y de angustia.

Llevaban al menos una hora discutiendo las diferentes posibilidades que habían conjuntado.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Fate sentía que el callejón sin salida en que se encontraban se hacía más estrecho y angustiante.

-Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca…debe ser la verdad Testarossa,- le dijo Signum con voz sombría citando una célebre frase.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Fate con voz dura, angustiada, sin importarle que todos la escucharan. Nada más que encontrar a Nanoha le importaba ya.

-Que Nanoha jamás salió del edificio de la Biblioteca.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Fate por primera vez se volvió a mirar a su segunda al mando. Hayate también miraba a su hermana expectante. Y todos los demás, especialmente Voltz Stan.

-Fate, piénsalo. El equipo de Chrono chequeó con Alto y Lucino a las 20:30 y ellas respondieron sin novedad. Nanoha estaba en la oficina con Scrya-san, pero no estaba con ellas. Ellas asumieron que estaba sin novedad. Pero no era así. A las 20:45 cuando Alto y Lucino ya no respondieron, Dyna y su equipo entraron por ellas mientras te llamaban y pedían refuerzos. No les tomó ni dos minutos llegar y encontrarlas. Revisaron el perímetro inmediato y después fueron a la oficina del Director. Tú llegaste al edificio a las 20:51; para entonces ellos ya habían encontrado al Director Scrya y estaban asegurando las salidas inmediatas. Sus refuerzos llegaron a las 20:56, once minutos después de la primera señal de alerta y veintiséis minutos después de que Alto y Lucino hubieran reportado sin novedad.-

Todos revisaban los tiempos que Signum recitaba, como ya lo habían hecho cientos de veces.

-La policía, Shari y Amy revisaron cientos de imágenes satelitales y de cámaras de vigilancia. Identificamos y revisamos a TODOS los vehículos que estuvieron moviéndose dentro de la zona y especialmente, aquellos que salieron del campus de la universidad. Revisamos a TODOS Fate. En las últimas veinticuatro horas hemos ido a los domicilios de todos y los equipos forenses revisaron a detalle, cada auto que aparece en las imágenes y cámaras de vigilancia. Hemos cateado los edificios y casas de la zona sin dejar NI UNA. Incluso aquellas de personal de TSAB que vive por ahí. Vice coordinó la búsqueda por aire con tres helicópteros. Misato, Zafira y yo barrimos por tierra. No había un solo rastro. Ni uno solo Fate.

-La única explicación es que no había un rastro que seguir,- dijo Misato coincidiendo con Signum.

-Nanoha nunca salió de ese edificio Testarossa. Durante el tiempo que la buscamos en los alrededores ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.-

-Pero Signum, el equipo de Chrono buscó dentro del edificio también, en cada rincón; al igual que el forense levantando pruebas. No encontraron nada,- dijo Fate desconcertada.

-En cada rincón que _sabemos_ que estaba ahí,- completó Zafira. –El edificio de la Biblioteca es inmenso. Necesitamos los planos y revisarlos a detalle buscando lo que no vimos en primera instancia.-

-Eso implicaría que definitivamente alguien de la Universidad o de la misma Biblioteca está involucrado,- dijo Hayate pensativa.

-Eso explicaría una de las coincidencias que encontramos durante la búsqueda de vehículos Coronel.- dijo Misato quién junto con Zafira había vuelto a correlacionar los vehículos del vecindario de la familia de Nanoha con los del vecindario de Hayate cuando los cuerpos de los Agentes Reinard y Lacroix fueron dejados en su casa.

Misato busco en los archivos de su dispositivo y mostró los resultados en la pantalla para todos.

–Increíblemente, encontramos más de diez coincidencias en los vehículos comunes a ambas zonas en las fechas y horas de interés…pero hay uno en particular que llamó mi atención.-

Misato mostró en pantalla dos extractos de imágenes de satélite de alta resolución, en ambas imágenes se apreciaba una camioneta tipo Van, blanca. La agente hizo un acercamiento aún mayor a las placas de vehículo. Era el mismo.

-Lo curioso, es que cuando revisé el vehículo en la base de datos de TSAB, aparece simplemente registrado a nombre de "Universidad de Midchilda", sin mayores datos.-

-Nosotros los revisamos en la base de datos de la policía, sin utilizar los datos de TSAB- intervino Tiida Lanster, quién tenía un permiso especial junto con Genya y Ginga Nakajima para estar en esa reunión, -Y está registrado en efecto para la Universidad de Midchilda….pero específicamente para el Departamento de Neurociencias, Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurociencias Aplicadas.-

-Cuyo responsable es el Dr. Jail Scaglietti,- dijo Hayate mirando a Voltz Stan quién se mantenía inmutable escuchando, de pie en un rincón de la sala.

-Correcto,- corroboró Tiida, -Pero eso no fue lo único que encontramos respecto al Dr. Scaglietti.-

Genya le hizo una señal a Ginga para que explicara lo que habían encontrado, finalmente había sido ella quién dio con la información. La joven detective se puso de pie junto con Shari quién le ayudaría a mostrarles lo que había encontrado.

Shari, la joven asistente técnica de Hayate, les explicó que el trabajo inicial, lo habían estado haciendo Alto y Lucino.

-Antes de que Lucino y Alto fueran a la Biblioteca y resultaran…heridas, estuvimos trabajando en la correlación de posibles sospechosos con las últimas indicaciones de la Dra. Takamachi. Incluso con los accesos y privilegios especiales que nos proporcionó el Agente Voltz no estábamos obteniendo resultados tan diferentes. Entonces, Fate sugirió hacer la búsqueda externa a TSAB para tratar de evitar cualquier aplicación "maliciosa" que estuviera operando dentro de TSAB.-

-Prepárense…- dijo Verossa con una sonrisa. Voltz Stan no se veía con ánimos de sonreír. Fate tampoco.

-Encontramos que efecto, los datos que estábamos obteniendo de TSAB estaban…adulterados, por decirlo así. Ginga encontró la aplicación que nos estaba bloqueando desde afuera. No la modificamos pero ya sabemos cómo podemos identificarla desde adentro. Aquí está toda la información-

Shari extendió un resumen oficial al respecto de esa situación en particular a Hayate, Lindy y Voltz.

-Ese programa que encontraron, ¿estaba efectivamente bloqueando a la Sección Seis o estaba ocultando información específica?- preguntó Voltz por fin.

-Ambas cosas Agente Stan, cuando hacemos uso de la base de datos de TSAB, las identidades de los dispositivos internos de cada Agente están perfectamente identificadas y se guarda un registro de cada búsqueda que se realiza. Este programa identificaba que una búsqueda venía de ciertas direcciones IP y las bloqueaba, pero además estaba escondiendo registros específicos,- explicó Shari.

-¿Alguna pista del origen del programa?- preguntó Lindy. Se le veía muy calmada por fuera pero por dentro bullía de furia. Muchas vidas pudieron haberse salvado si ellos hubieran tenido esa información antes. Alguien, como Fate decía, alguien pagaría…pero no sería suficiente.

-Definitivamente el origen está en la Sección Nueve. Esa identificación si pudimos hacerla gracias a los privilegios especiales del Agente Stan ya que sin ellos, jamás lo habríamos detectado.-

Todos estaban en silencio, pero las prioridades de Fate estaban mucho más allá del General Regius Gaiz, quién en ese momento, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Asumo que eso no fue lo único que encontraron,- dijo tratando de contener su ansiedad.

-Asi es Fate. Lo más significativo fue lo que encontramos acerca de los posibles sospechosos y específicamente, sobre el Dr. Scaglietti,- dijo entonces Ginga tomando el control.

-En una primera búsqueda, Alto ya había encontrado unos registros que no estaban ni siquiera en la base de datos de la policía sobre el Dr. Scaglietti relativos a abuso de menores. Como ustedes saben, alguien que tiene antecedentes de ese tipo tiene literalmente prohibido ejercer como tutor legal de un niño y mucho menos, adoptarlo,- Ginga desplegó en pantalla siete registros del Departamento de Población donde Scaglietti aparecía como tutor legal de igual número de niños.

-¿Scaglietti?...- Fate estaba completamente sorprendida. Semejante tipo no parecía para nada dado a tener interés en cuidar niños.

-Los registros no son solicitudes de adopción sino solicitudes para ejercer como Tutor Legal,- explicó Ginga.

-Pero, ¿y las familias de estos niños?- pregunto Lindy mirando la pantalla igual de asombrada que Fate y los demás.

-Ese va a ser el dato escalofriante,- Shari tomó nuevamente la palabra, -La Dra. Takamachi nos había pedido que identificáramos posibles sospechosos en sujetos de entre treinta y cuarenta años que hubieran perdido a su familia a muy corta edad. El rango que la doctora nos dio fue entre 3 y 9 años, principalmente. Todos estos chicos que ven aquí y de los que Scaglietti fue tutor legal, perdieron de alguna forma a su familia dentro de ese rango de edad. Siete de esta lista, fueron seleccionados por el programa que hizo Alto de acuerdo al perfil de la doctora Takamachi. Eso quiere decir que se ajustaban al menos, en un setenta y cinco por ciento al perfil. El programa solo los seleccionó cuando hicimos la búsqueda _fuera _de TSAB.-

Fate revisaba los siete nombres en su dispositivo cuando se pronto se quedó paralizada.

Todos los demás nombres dejaron de existir y solo se fijó en uno.

-Yunno Scrya,- dijo en voz alta.

-Ese es el amigo de Nanoha, ¿no?- preguntó Ellis quién durante todo ese tiempo había estado anormalmente callada.

-Si…el amigo de Nanoha y el Director de la Biblioteca Infinita; del edificio donde presumimos que Nanoha nunca salió…y también la última persona que vio a Nanoha antes de que se la llevaran.-

Fate sentía como su corazón se aceleraba sin querer. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que el fuera el maldito que tuviera a Nanoha y que estaba torturándola en esos momentos? La mente Fate comenzó a recordar cada detalle de sus interacciones con Scrya hasta que la voz de Hayate la trajo de vuelta a la sala.

-Pero, ¿qué relación tiene él contigo Fate?- apuntó Hayate y tenía toda la razón. La mente de Fate seguía trabajando a mil por hora mientras se ponía de pie y le pedía a Shari que mostrara la información detallada de Yunno Scrya en pantalla.

-Antes de eso Fate, Hayate, hay algo muy importante,- clarificó Shari hablándoles a ellas pero mirando al Agente Stan, -Todas estas personas, es decir, estos individuos, tenían sus datos sellados. Eran inaccesibles para cualquier agente de TSAB, especialmente si hacíamos la búsqueda desde adentro.-

Dicho eso, desplegó la información de Yunno en pantalla.

_Yunno Scrya._

_Edad: Treinta años,_

_Perfil Profesional: Arqueólogo con diversas especializaciones en culturas ancestrales, informática y bases de datos. Aunque no posee especializaciones formales en botánica o biología, trabajó en el Laboratorio de Ciencias Aplicadas de la Universidad de Midchilda de 2035 a 2039._

_Historia Familia: Huérfano a los cinco años. Su familia falleció en un extraño accidente automovilístico. El vehículo se despeñó por un acantilado pero los cuerpos de sus padres nunca fueron encontrados. Tutor Legal: Jail Scaglietti desde 2018._

_Estado Civil: Soltero_

_Detalles Personales: Sin relaciones personales registradas. Sin referencias personales. Pasó por múltiples escuelas entre los seis y los doce años. Durante ese período tuvo al menos cinco recomendaciones registradas por parte de los consejeros escolares para atención psicológica por parte de sus tutores escolares._

_Antecedentes Delictivos: Durante su época universitaria, tuvo dos denuncias de chicas con las que estuvo brevemente relacionado por abuso y acoso. Ninguna procedió y ambas fueron retiradas expeditamente de sus referencias personales. _

-Esta es una suposición Almirante Harlaown, creemos que Scaglietti nunca adoptó al chico pero la única manera que esas denuncias pudieran ser retiradas de su expediente de esa forma sería gracias a las influencias del Doctor. Me parece que es obvio que el chico vivía con él,- dijo Genya Nakajima mirando Lindy y después a Fate.

-Nanoha nunca me comentó que Scaglietti estuviera relacionado con Scrya,- comentó Fate tomando nota de preguntarle a las amigas de Nanoha si ellas sabían algo al respecto.

-¿Qué hay de los otros chicos de los que Scaglietti fue tutor?- preguntó Lindy.

-Otro dato escalofriante,- dijo Shari. –De los siete, cuatro salieron seleccionados por el programa de búsqueda de perfil y tres… se suicidaron.

-Eso… es terrible y no puede ser una coincidencia,- murmuró Hayate.

-En lo absoluto,- Genya miraba a Lindy y a Fate, agazapado, esperando. Era la cacería de ellas pero para Lindy fue claro que él ya tenía un candidato.

-Shari, investiga con a detalle a todos ellos, si es necesario regresen a la base de datos de la policía. Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto,- ordenó Lindy a la asistente de Hayate. –Genya, tal vez necesitemos su asistencia para esto. Nosotros no somos la policía y hay cosas que no podemos hacer en el caso de la población civil, pero creo que hay que ubicar a todos y cada uno de estos chicos y ver que están haciendo con su vida.-

-Cuente con ello Almirante,- Genya le hizo un gesto a Ginga y a Tiida quienes asintieron.

-Sin embargo, tenemos todavía la cuestión de Nanoha y su familia, que no puede esperar,- dijo Fate.

-Scrya declaró que él mismo fue atacado durante el secuestro de la señorita Takamachi,- intervino nuevamente Voltz antes de que Fate dijera otra cosa.

-Ese es otro punto significativo,- apuntó Shamal. –Me acaban de enviar los resultados de todas las pruebas que realizaron en la Biblioteca. Yo tomé muestras diversas y del hospital me mandaron los datos de la agresión en la secretaria, Alto y Lucino. Las tres fueron agredidas por un sujeto diestro. Sin embargo, la estimación general de la herida de Yunno Scrya era que había sido agredido por un zurdo.-

Shamal hizo una pausa y mostró unas gráficas en pantalla.

-Scrya declaró que estaba de espaldas cuando fue agredido y presentaba el golpe en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza. Supusimos inicialmente que podrían haber sido dos agresores, sin embargo cuando analizaron el patrón de la herida en el laboratorio, este no parecía venir de un ataque por la espalda sino de un ataque frontal.-

-Y en ese caso, coincidiría con la hipótesis de que el agresor es diestro pero él lo hubiera visto,- terminó Misato por Shamal.

-A menos de que él se haya auto-agredido,- dijo Shamal con enojo, -Por Dios, piénsenlo, él fue el único que recuperó la conciencia en el sitio. Su secretaría fue golpeada tan brutalmente que terminó con muerte cerebral, Alto esta en condición crítica y Lucino se debate entre la vida y la muerte… ¡Y a él prácticamente no le pasó nada!...Simplemente no lo puedo creer.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Hay una manera de salir de dudas por completo,- dijo Fate quien miraba a la foto de Yunno sonriendo amablemente desde la pantalla. –Shamal…Trae a Vivio.-

-Fate… ¿estas segura?- preguntó Lindy.

-Completamente Almirante,- le respondió para después mirar a Shamal. –Tú y Nanoha han preparado a Vivio para este momento. Si ella lo reconoce como el individuo que atacó a su familia, tendremos a una confirmación indiscutible para lo que tendremos que hacer después.-

Shamal salió acompañada por Amy para traer a la pequeña.

-Tenemos que conseguir una orden para la casa de Scaglietti y la de Scrya,- comentó Fate.

-No creo que la tenga en su casa Testarossa,- dijo Signum, -Recuerda su mensaje, si en efecto Yunno Scrya es el hombre que buscamos, él espera que lo encontremos. Él desea que lo encontremos. Pero no los la va a poner tan fácil. Te ha retado.-

-Independientemente de eso, tenemos que cubrir todas la posibilidades, además aunque espere que lo lleguemos a él, no creo que se imagine que lleguemos también a Scaglietti. Y podríamos encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a donde realmente la tiene.-

Estaban todavía planeando el curso de acción cuando Shamal y Amy regresaron con la pequeña Vivio.

Era tarde ya y la pequeña se veía adormilada. Aunque había estado muy ocupada esos días después del secuestro de la familia de Nanoha, Fate se había dado tiempo para ir a ver a la pequeña al menos un par de minutos. Sin embargo desde ayer, no la había visto en lo absoluto.

Vivio entró a la sala, guiada por Shamal y Amy, un poco asustada de ver a todas esas personas, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto Lindy se acercó también a ella, hablándole cálidamente.

-Hola Vivio-chan,- la saludó Lindy mirándola con ternura.

Fate también se aproximó a la pequeña y extendió su mano. Vivio la tomó. Fate la miró con un poco de tristeza. Ella se veía en esa niña pequeña. Tal vez lo que Vivió había vivido era incluso mucho peor que lo que ella había pasado. Ella no había sido el experimento de nadie como lo era Vivio.

Todavía no sabían qué pasaría con la pequeña después que ese caso se aclarara, no tenía una familia, era un archivo militar clasificado ultra-secreto y nadie había pensado nunca en sus derechos o sus sentimientos. Una parte de Fate se sentía miserable por lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo que tendría que hacerle a la niña.

Vivio le extendió un papel a Fate. La Enforcer lo tomó y vio unos dibujos infantiles. Bolitas y palitos representando personas. Y nombres debajo de las figuras con letras inseguras y temblorosas. Fate casi se echa a llorar cuando leyó el nombre de Nanoha debajo de una de las figuras que tomaba la mano de Vivio. La otra era Shamal. Las dos personas que más cerca habían estado de ella. Pero también estaban Karel y Liera en el dibujo, los hijos de Chrono que habían jugado con ella.

Mientras Fate sostenía el dibujo, Vivio señaló con su pequeño dedo el dibujo de Nanoha mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hacía días que Vivio no veía a Nanoha. Desde que su familia había sido secuestrada, la investigadora no había regresado a TSAB. Fate entendió. Vivio le estaba preguntando por Nanoha.

-Vivio… ha preguntado por Nanoha, en estos días,- le corroboró Shamal mirándola con tristeza. La doctora también se estaba conteniendo. A duras penas.

-Vivio…- empezó Fate. –Tengo que pedirte algo muy especial.-

La niña asintió.

-Ya antes nos ayudaste, a Nanoha y a mí. Ahora, las dos necesitamos tu ayuda nuevamente. ¿Recuerdas cuando te mostramos unas fotos y tu tenías que decirnos si habías visto alguna vez a esas personas?-

Un nuevo asentimiento, más tímido esta vez.

- Vivio…es posible que hayamos encontrado a la persona…que hizo daño a tu familia,- Vivio trató de alejarse de Fate pero la Enforcer la retuvo. –No permitiremos que te haga daño Vivio, será igual que cuando nos ayudaste la vez anterior. Nosotros vamos a protegerte, pero solamente tú puedes decirnos…si es él.-

Vivio miró a Fate y después el dibujo de Nanoha. Fate podía leer mil preguntas en los ojos de la pequeña y una silenciosa suplica.

-Nanoha va a regresar Vivio, te lo prometo,- dijo deseando con todas sus fuerza que fuera verdad.

Después de unos segundos mirando a Fate, la niña asintió. Fate hizo una seña a Shari y todos se prepararon. Shamal se acercó a con Vivió y la acomodó sobre una de las sillas para que la enorme mesa de la sala no obstruyera el campo visual de la pequeña.

Todos esperaban expectantes.

Shari mostró en pantalla la imagen de Yunno Scrya.

Vivio gritó.

Un grito sostenido, ensordecedor y aterrorizado, hasta que Shamal la sacudió fuertemente y la niña cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

Shamal avisó con urgencia al ala médica y ella y Shari salieron a toda prisa llevando a la pequeña hacía ahí.

Todos incluso el Agente Stan y Verossa que eran los más impasibles y cínicos, estaban sobrecogidos por el terror reflejado en la cara de Vivio cuando había mirado la foto de Yunno.

A Fate no le quedaban más dudas.

-Amy,- Fate escuchó la voz de su madre, -Llama a Carim de inmediato, que se reuna con nosotros a la brevedad y comunícame con el Almirante Graham y con la Almirante Midget Crowbel.-

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la mención de la legendaria Almirante de la TSAB, Midget Crowbel. Aunque ya no estaba en servicio activo desde hace muchos años, era una voz escuchada, reconocida y respetada dentro y fuera de TSAB, a todos los niveles de gobierno.

Lindy miró a Voltz gravemente, -Lo siento Agente Stan pero voy a tener que recurrir a instancias superiores a usted. Haga lo que proceda respecto al General Gaiz, cuenta con nuestro apoyo; pero en estos momentos tenemos que rescatar a una familia.-

Por primera vez en lo que parecían eras...Fate sintió que la sangre bullia en su venas.

Ese hombre había estado detrás de ella desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás. Siguiéndola, mirándola desde lejos, _escuchándola_ incluso en sus espacios mas intimos; como una aura oscura y malévola que Fate falló en identificar.

Ese hombre había estado cerca de Nanoha, acechándola en la cotidianidad. Fingiendo amistad. Fingiendo apoyo...solidaridad. Fingiendo un interes amoroso que era imposible, porque el no podía sentir amor. Interes, si, sádico y brutal. Se había ocultado con su máscara de normalidad y de ingenuidad, brillante y letalmente.

Fate bullía con una furia despiadada y fria como no la había sentido nunca antes en su vida.

.

* * *

Viene el desenlace, un capítulo más y el cierre. (Y no se angustien, no nos vamos de vacaciones :( solo fue una bromita de mal gusto por la que ya me dieron un zape)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	19. Cuando miras al abismo,el abismo te mira

Este capítulo fue bastante intenso de escribir.

Tuvimos una larga e intensa deliberación (discusión) sobre si dividirlo o dejarlo como es: LAAAAAARGO.

Y finalmente, a última hora, decidimos dejarlo largo. Ya lo habíamos partido en dos, preparado y hasta puesto los agradecimientos y a punto de publicar….pues que lo cambiamos otra vez.

Así que están advertidos. Este es el capítulo MAS LARGO que he escrito en mi vida. Considérenlo un capítulo especial, ya que de hecho lo es…ya lo entenderán conforme avancen con la lectura. Un consejo, estén pendientes de las horas al inicio de cada sección….En este capítulo más que en ningún, Fate corre contra reloj.

Dicho lo cual, espero que lo disfruten, nos dejen saber su opinión y gracias anticipadas por sus reviews.

El soundtrack, Alive por Papa Roach.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 19. Cuando miras al abismo…el abismo mira dentro de ti.**

* * *

I can't be your angel when I'm living like a devil  
Can't be your lover when I'm living like a rebel  
Don't want your pity and I don't want your help  
Don't try to save me go take care of yourself  
(Go take care of yourself) (you better take care of yourself)

I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul

Yo no puedo ser tu ángel cuando estoy viviendo como un demonio  
No puedo ser tu amante cuando estoy viviendo como un rebelde  
No quiero tu compasión y no quiero tu ayuda  
No trates de salvarme, ve a cuídate a ti misma  
(Ve y cuídate a ti misma) (Mejor que vayas y cuides de ti misma)

Estoy vivo cuando soy vulnerable, Estoy fuera de control, Estoy perdiendo mi alma

.

_"**In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." ****Sir Francis Bacon**_

_"**Para que la luz brille más intensamente, la oscuridad debe estar presente." Sir Francis Bacon.**_

**.**

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda. Día 9 Primer Mes 5:00 hrs.**

"_Por favor…"_

Faltaban casi dos horas para que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaran el día y Fate ya había planeado uno de los operativos más complejos a los que se hubiera enfrentado en un tiempo record.

"TRIVIUM"…el punto de confluencia de tres caminos, caminos que para el caso que les ocupaba podrían no tener retorno; iba a ser, por mucho, el operativo más grande y ambicioso del que se tuviera memoria en TSAB…si todo salía bien.

A Fate en esos momentos, poco le importaba que tan grande iba a ser, la hora del día o cualquier otro aspecto mundano de la vida profesional o de la vida cotidiana. Para Fate en esos momentos, solo había oscuridad a su alrededor sin importar que hora del día fuera o quién estuviera a su lado. Hasta que no tuviera a Nanoha frente a si otra vez, no habría luz que pudiera iluminarla.

Y el magno operativo era solo un medio para ese fin. Lo único que pesaba en su razón era que, pese a que las maniobras conjuntas estaban siendo cuidadosamente planeadas, todavía no tenía la plena certeza de que se estaba dirigiendo al lugar correcto.

Durante la noche, habían obtenido la segunda e indiscutible corroboración de la identidad de Yunno. Después de la dramática identificación de Vivio, Shamal y Amy habían logrado la proeza de limpiar los archivos digitales de audio que habían recibido. En su afán de provocarlos, Yunno se había condenado. Una vez removidas las alteraciones digitales que habían sido adicionadas, la voz de Yunno era clara, con un dejo cinismo y frialdad que Fate nunca había escuchado antes. En nadie.

Pese a todas las confirmaciones, Fate dudaba. No de la culpabilidad de Yunno, hecho del que ya estaba más que segura y que la llenaba de rabia y de impotencia, sino del sitio al que una parte del operativo se enfocaría. Si, irían a la Universidad. Ni siquiera una ardilla se movería en los arboles sin que lo supieran. Literalmente, asaltarían la Biblioteca Infinita. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría si Nanoha y su familia no estaban ahí?

De acuerdo a las estimaciones de Signum, con la que los mejores estrategas de la Sección Seis coincidían (incluido Chrono, aunque no fuera de la Sección Seis), Nanoha nunca había dejado el edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita. Eso implicaba que tenían que hacer un operativo dentro de la Universidad, lo cual acarreaba una serie infinita de problemas burocráticos.

El consejo universitario, sindicatos, asociaciones de estudiantes, defensores de los derechos humanos, grupos civiles, padres de familia, grupos del gobierno…Todo Midchilda se les echaría encima si estaban equivocados.

Ya no solo serían Hayate y Fate quienes se jugarían el todo por el todo, sino Lindy, Graham y toda la TSAB con ellas.

Después de ver la reacción de Vivio y de ver nuevamente las fotos de la escena del crimen de la familia Alpine, incluso Voltz Stan, apoyaba su causa, pero había demasiado en juego para equivocarse.

"_Por favor…"_

Se habían pasado toda la noche planeando y apuntalando "TRIVIUM", despertando jueces y Almirantes de alto rango y de suficiente confianza para obtener los permisos necesarios para lo que tendrían que hacer. Sin embargo, a una hora escasa de empezar Fate se sentía en una encrucijada: una parte de ella temía estar tomando todavía decisiones sin tener todos los elementos en la mano; mientras que la otra no podía dejar de pensar que cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto más que él tenía para lastimar a Nanoha, a su familia o a alguien más.

Fate estaba junto con Signum todavía en su oficina afinando los detalles cuando Zafira llamó a su puerta. Cada vez que alguien tocaba a su puerta, Fate temía que fuera un nuevo mensaje, una nueva tortura a la que tendría que someterse, pero en este caso no fue así.

Zafira estaba de pie junto con Zest Grangaitz, esperando para entrar a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa Zafira?- preguntó Fate mirando a los dos hombretones.

- El Dr. Grangaitz tiene una teoría que creo que valdría la pena que escucharas,- le dijo Zafira indicándole a Zest que entrara.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Doctor,- dijo Fate irguiéndose, fría y contenida, del plano de preparativos que se desplegaba sobre su escritorio.

-Le diré mi teoría Agente Testarossa pero… solo si puedo ir a la operación de campo con ustedes.-

Fate miró a Zafira con incredulidad, no podía creer que justo en esos momentos Zafira le saliera con un distractor como ese.

-Zafira…tú sabes que no podemos hacer eso. ¡El Dr. Grangaitz está todavía detenido!-

-Técnicamente, no le hemos comprobado nada,- dijo Signum con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Fate la miró con aun más incredulidad. –Nos ha ayudado, Testarossa…mucho de lo que avanzamos en relación a Scaglietti fue por lo que él nos dijo.-

-Ni Hayate, ni ninguno de los Almirantes va a aprobar eso jamás,- dijo Fate mirando alternativamente a Zafira y Signum, -Ustedes lo saben tan bien como yo.-

-Hay algo que puedo ofrecer a cambio, Agente,- dijo Grangaitz quien durante todo el intercambio entre los agentes se había mantenido sereno y apacible. Cuando Fate finalmente dejo de mirar con reproche a sus subordinados y lo miro con detenimiento, habló. –Nadie aquí conoce a Scaglietti como yo. Déjenme ir con el grupo que irá a su casa. Yo puedo ayudarlos.-

Fate miró a Zafira con enojo. No necesitaba hacer una investigación muy profunda para deducir cómo Grangaitz se había enterado que tendrían un operativo.

-Estás acumulando una pila enorme de sanciones Zafira, a este paso te vas a pasar seis meses en arresto,- le dijo Fate a su casi hermano con quién todavía no saldaba cuentas tras su último reporte disciplinario por dejar que Nanoha llevara a Vivio con ese mismo Grangaitz.

-Mientras sirva para arrestar al tipo, ponme en arresto un año si quieres,- le respondió Zafira sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Al menos escucha lo que tiene que decir Testarossa,- mirando a Signum, Fate se dio cuenta que Zafira no estaba solo con cualquiera que fuese el descabellado plan que tuviera en mente. Ya tendría tiempo de ajustar las cuentas con Signum también.

-Lo que dije al principio sigue siendo cierto Doctor,- dijo sentándose en su silla, -No tenemos tiempo y no puedo garantizarle que lo pondré en el campo, pero lo escuchare. Diez minutos Doctor, es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Después, dependiendo de lo que me diga, es posible…que haga todo lo posible por que lo incluyan en el equipo de campo. Custodiado y sin armas. Y también es posible que no.-

La mirada de Fate era clara. Zest podía ver que no iba a perder el tiempo. Ella iba ir a la guerra con o sin lo que tuviera que decirle. Y él podía tomarlo o dejarlo ahí y ahora. Suspirando se encomendó a su suerte.

-Estos días, he trabajado con Zafira y con Signum,- empezó Grangaitz, Fate solo arqueó una ceja en silencio mirando a sus subordinados. –Yo les he dicho todo lo que sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre Scaglietti; tanto mis sospechas como todo, absolutamente todo, lo que investigué sobre él. Durante nuestras sesiones me he enterado de algunos detalles relativos a su caso, Agente Testarossa- Zest miró a Zafira y a Signum como disculpándose antes de continuar.

-… y la relación que éste ha tenido con Scaglietti. A parte de su "interés" por los niños,- Zest dijo esa frase con profundo desagrado y una mueca en su cara, - Solamente hay una cosa que ha obsesionado y absorbido a Scaglietti toda su vida. Una: Las investigaciones Sankt Káiser. Ser el primero y el único, que pudiera llevarlas a cabo exitosamente.-

Signum le extendió a Fate un dispositivo con el detalle de todas las líneas de investigación que Scaglietti había dirigido relacionadas con las investigaciones Saint Káiser hasta culminar con la "creación" de Vivio.

-Si bien, Scaglietti fue el primero de todos nosotros en tener éxito, eso no siempre fue así. Había un investigador más exitoso y más efectivo que él, alguien que estaba obteniendo mucha más atención, más recursos… y más poder.-

Fate miró a Grangaitz esperando.

-La Doctora Precia Testarossa.-

Fate se quedó desconcertada, mirando a Zest.

-Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado Agente Testarossa; desde que Lutecia desapareció… y empecé a sospechar de Scaglietti; siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué alguien como Scaglietti, brillante y que lo tiene todo, arriesgaría ese todo por secuestrar a una pequeña niña y en particular, a _esa_ niña? No sé si Scaglietti sabía que era mi hija, pero sabía que era la hija de Megane. Lo sabía y sabía el poder que Logan tenía. ¿Por qué _ella_? ¿Por qué Lutecia?-

Zest no esperaba desde luego que Fate le contestara.

-La conclusión a la que he llegado, es que para Scaglietti y quizá para otros monstruos como él, solo escoger una víctima al azar no es suficiente. Es más, NO escogen sus víctimas al azar sino que las escogen por una razón. Hay algo en la persona que seleccionan que satisface una necesidad primal en ellos. Si Scaglietti fue realmente quién secuestró a Lutecia, entonces es porque tenía que ser ella, pasara lo que pasara. Tenía que….poseerla…a ella.-

La mirada de Grangaitz se había velado con dolor mientras hablaba. Fate lo podía entender. Ahora, realmente lo podía entender. Ella no había perdido una hija pero había perdido a la mujer que….

"_Por favor…"_

-Lo que sé de cierto, después de años de conocerlo, es que cuando Scaglietti ve algo que decide que tiene que ser suyo, entonces…tiene que serlo. Lo vi muchas veces relacionado con el trabajo. La única que era lo suficientemente brillante y poderosa para hacerle sombra era su madre, Agente. Hasta que ella murió.-

Zest miraba a Fate fijamente.

-Al igual que con Lutecia, el asesinato de Precia y de su hermana nunca pudo ser aclarado. Y Scaglietti fue el único que "heredó" con o sin la voluntad de Precia, todos los beneficios de la investigación.-

Fate estaba considerando las posibilidades. Después de descubrir que Yunno había sido el asesino de la familia Alpine, (y muy probablemente de todos los demás) ya nada la sorprendía. Nada volvería a sorprenderla en su vida.

-Sin embargo, hay una cosa más Agente. Algo que Signum y Zafira me comentaron y que hizo que de pronto todo encajara… ¿Usted recuerda donde estaba el laboratorio de su madre Agente?

Fate trató de recordar, ella había ido muchas veces con su madre, sabía que si buscaba en la base de datos la información estaría ahí pero estaba tratando de recordar por ella misma. Recordaba árboles, grandes extensiones de pasto….edificios.

-Precia y Megane compartían la misma debilidad por el campus de la Universidad de Midchilda. Aunque trabajaban para el Gobierno, sus laboratorios estaban dentro del campus. A la Universidad le convenía, al Gobierno le convenía y a ellas les convenía. Le daba un velo de legalidad a todo y cuando las cosas ya estaban en la etapa final, entonces pasaban a una instalación militar. El laboratorio de su madre estaba en un edificio, que posteriormente fue remodelado para convertirse en el edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita.-

Fate se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. –Zafira, ve con Shari y Amy, consigan los planos originales del laboratorio de mi madre; tenemos que sobreponerlos con los planos detallados que conseguiste del edificio de la Biblioteca. Inmediatamente, necesitamos esa información antes del operativo.-

Zafira salió a toda prisa por el encargo.

-¿Qué pasa Testarossa? Pareciera como si repentinamente hubieras recordado algo.-

-Asi es,- dijo Fate, -En el mensaje grabado… él menciona que nos encontraremos donde todo comenzó.-

Fate empezó a rebuscar en sus archivos. Aunque Nanoha lo dudaba, ella estaba convencida que los asesinatos de investigadores, incluían también el de su madre y su hermana. Si lo tomaban como el primero de la serie, el lugar donde todo había comenzado era donde la habían asesinado…. Y donde ella, había terminado como Vivio, como la única sobreviviente de una tragedia.

"_Yo la deje vivir…Fate."_

"_Ella no merecía vivir, como tú, Fate"_

"_Estamos conectados Fate, de formas que ni siquiera puedes empezar a imaginar…"_

"_Pronto regresaras a mí y seremos uno. En un lugar que solo nos pertenece a nosotros dos.."._

"…_soy invisible; simplemente porque las personas se rehúsan a verme…No puedes atraparme porque no puedes verme. No puedes verme, no puedes atraparme, no puedes derrotarme.."._

Fate revisaba las sucesivas frases que habían recibido de él, que ella había recibido.

-Nanoha me dijo varias veces que tal vez yo no lo conocía pero que él seguro me conocía y sabía de mí… Y que el vínculo que tenía conmigo estaba relacionado con el asesinato de mi madre.-

Fate recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Nanoha en medio de la última y terrible escena del crimen en la que estuvieron juntas…en casa de la familia Segbrecht,

"_Es probable que no lo conozcas Fate o que no lo recuerdes, puede ser que haya sido algo tan nimio que no haya quedado registrado en tu memoria, pero…este sujeto cree que están vinculados y que en algún momento, compartieron un espacio y un momento en el tiempo, que es a donde él quiere regresar…yo creo que un evento de tu vida te ha relacionado con él y por los mensajes anteriores, creo que fue el asesinato de tu familia. Aunque no creo que el haya matado a tu familia, pero de alguna forma, él está relacionado con ese hecho y contigo a través de él."_

Fate se apoyó en su escritorio, recordando las palabras de Nanoha, las palabras del asesino; recriminándose por no haberlo visto antes. Por no haber estado ahí para proteger a Nanoha cuando fue necesario.

-Nanoha me lo dijo, y de alguna forma, él nos lo dijo también. Que no podíamos verle, que era invisible y para hacerlo más evidente, les saco los ojos a todos ellos cuando todavía estaban vivos.-

-Basta Fate…- escuchar a Signum llamarla con por nombre era tan poco común que tuvo el efecto de capturar completamente la atención de Fate, -No puedes ir al operativo recriminándote por lo que no vimos. Ahora estamos aquí y lo estamos aclarando. Llegaremos con una ventaja sobre él.-

-La Agente Yagami tiene razón, Agente Testarossa… y créame que yo entiendo cómo se siente,- le dijo también Grangaitz quien estaba todavía de pie frente a su escritorio.

Fate lo miró, para después mirar a su segunda al mando justo en el momento en que Zafira entraba para avisarle que los planos del antiguo laboratorio de su madre ya estaban en su dispositivo.

-Signum,- le dijo Fate mientras empezaba a examinar los planos junto con Grangaitz, -Llama a Hayate, a Griffith y a Verossa…tenemos que hacer unos reajustes antes del operativo.-

Mientras Signum salía a cumplir sus órdenes, una silenciosa petición se repetía en el corazón de Fate.

"_Por favor…tenemos que llegar a tiempo….Nanoha tiene que estar viva."_

.

* * *

A las seis menos cinco minutos todos estaban listos para el ataque frontal conjunto que llevarían a cabo contra el General Regius Gaiz, el Dr. Jail Scaglietti y Yunno Scrya: "Trivium" estaba a punto de arrancar y una vez lo hicieran, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Verossa tendría a su cargo la nada loable (ni mucho menos fácil) tarea de arrestar al General Regius Gaiz por cargos extremadamente graves: obstrucción del ejercicio de funciones de TSAB, alteración de pruebas, ocultamiento de pruebas, traición, complicidad grave en actividades delictivas, nexos con el crimen organizado, malversación de recursos de TSAB, más un larguísimo etcétera que Verossa estaría más que complacido en recitarle. Carim insistió en ir con él como superior inmediata del General y el mismo Agente Voltz Stan enviaría a algunos de sus hombres para iniciar, formalmente las investigaciones del Área de Asuntos Internos contra la Sección Nueve y todos los que resultaran responsables. Gaiz la tendría realmente dura esta vez… aunque ya tenían material suficiente para destruirlo con las pruebas que tenían, era estratégico que lograran encontrar y atrapar a Scaglietti.

Signum lideraría junto con Zafira, Shamal, Grangaitz y el equipo de Griffith el operativo para catear tanto el laboratorio como las propiedades registradas de Scaglietti. Durante las búsquedas externas con la ayuda de la policía, habían logrado identificar dos propiedades de Scaglietti, que no aparecían en ningún otro registro. Contarían además con la ayuda de Genya Nakajima y la misma policía local, quienes también ya habían identificado a los sujetos de los que Scaglietti había sido tutor así como sus propiedades. Scaglietti y todos los que estuvieran mínimamente relacionados con él serían un blanco en el operativo. Hayate, Lindy y Fate acordaron que si iban a jugarse a todo, irían también por todo. No pensaban dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Fate, quién se encargaría de entrar a la Biblioteca se quedó con un equipo disminuido de prácticamente una persona. Alto y Lucino estaban todavía en condición crítica en el hospital y tres de sus subordinados estaban enfocados en Scaglietti junto con Griffith ya que había demasiadas variables que dependían de él y no podían correr riesgos.

Prácticamente, le quedaba solo Vice. Para sorpresa de muchos, Ellis McGaren solicitó expresamente ir con Fate al operativo de la Biblioteca Infinita al igual que el Agente Voltz Stan. Y Carim en un gesto muy considerado, aportó a su asistente personal para el operativo de Fate. La agente especial Schach Nouera, estaba asignada a trabajo de escritorio con Carim en esos momentos, pero era una hábil y reconocida agente prácticamente al mismo nivel que Signum o Misato. Completaban el grupo de Fate, Chrono y su mejor equipo de asalto de operaciones de campo quienes se encargarían del perímetro y de asegurar posiciones conforme los cuatro agentes especiales entraran al edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita como avanzada.

Lindy y Hayate dirigirían y coordinarían las operaciones de los tres operativos simultáneos con el apoyo de Amy, Shari y Rein. Aparte de Vice, Rein era la única Agente Especial de la Sección Seis que podía pilotear eficientemente un helicóptero en caso de ser necesario, así que pese a la insistencia de la joven agente en ir al campo junto con Fate, Hayate la convenció de quedarse por si ese apoyo era necesario.

Estaban todos listos y en la cuenta regresiva cuando un nuevo paquete llegó. A las seis de la mañana, en punto. Esta vez dirigido a específicamente a Fate.

_-Así que ya lo sabes, ¿no, …Fate-chan?…-_ era la voz de Yunno sin distorsiones adicionadas, directa y clara. Fate se estremeció al escucharlo. Él lo sabía. _–No serías mi querida y admirada Fate-chan sino no lo supieras. Y tampoco estarías a mi altura.-_

Se escucharon algunos ruidos de fondo. Fate cerró los ojos. Estaban escuchando una cacofonía de sonidos que parecían emitidos por humanos en medio de un insoportable dolor… Fate rezó porque la voz de Nanoha no estuviera dentro de ellos.

Pero al parecer, su plegaría no fue escuchada.

_-Yunno-kun…hazme el amor, -_ La voz de Nanoha le confirmaba sus peores temores, temblorosa y aterrorizada.

_-Ella te espera todavía Fate-chan…aunque no se por cuánto tiempo, ¿todavía te vas a tardar más? Ella y yo hemos tenido ya, varios… momentos especiales… pero tú nos haces falta. No retrases más nuestro encuentro.-_

La grabación terminó. Era la más corta que habían recibido. La más escalofriante porque esta vez el mal les hablaba sin máscaras y sin ambages.

Fate tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol. No podía quebrarse en esos momentos. No cuando estaban a segundos de iniciar la cacería más significativa de la historia de TSAB.

Estaban nuevamente Hayate, Lindy, Signum y Shamal en la oficina de Fate.

-Testarossa,- la llamó Signum quién estaba inusualmente pálida y envarada. –Él sabe que vamos por él. Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa. Este último mensaje me da muy mala espina.-

-Desde luego,- dijo Hayate exasperada, -Él quiere descontrolar a Fate, quiere que pierda el foco y que se distraiga justo ahora. No puedes permitirlo Fate. Lo único en lo que tienes que pensar es que vamos a rescatar a Nanoha.-

-No, Hayate- insistió Signum mirando a Fate con preocupación, -No es solo eso...-

Finalmente, Fate levanto la vista y se irguió; había estado inclinada, apoyada con ambas manos sobre su escritorio mientras escuchaban.

-Lo que haya pretendido no importa,- dijo, con la mirada carmesí oscurecida y turbulenta por las emociones que se esforzaba en controlar, -Tenemos que ir por él aunque sepa que vamos.-

-No, Testarossa…no es solo eso, tal vez deberíamos reasignar los equipos. Griffith puede liderar el operativo Scaglietti, yo iré contigo.-

-De ninguna manera Signum,- negó Fate vehementemente, -No tenemos tiempo para esta discusión fútil. Iniciaremos el operativo conjunto de inmediato, tal y como está planeado. Informaré de los últimos…pormenores a mi equipo de camino a la Universidad.-

Una vez dicho eso, Fate se encaminó fuera de su oficina sin esperar a nadie más.

Cuando la Enforcer salió Signum miró a Lindy y a Hayate.

-Independientemente de lo que Testarossa haga, prevengan a Chrono y a los otros que van con ella. Deben estar extremadamente alertas. Ese tipo tiene un plan más oscuro de lo que pensamos.-

-¿A qué te refieres Signum-san?- preguntó Lindy con el corazón encogido. Ella tenía también un mal presentimiento y quería ver que le decía la intuición a la experta guerrera.

-Ese hombre no va a dejarse atrapar. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, no creo que haya dado el paso de secuestrar a la familia de Nanoha y a la misma Nanoha solo por placer. No creo que haya hecho o esté haciendo algo al azar.- dijo Signum con cuidado. Le estaba hablando a la Almirante en Jefe de todas las Unidades Especiales de TSAB pero también a la madre de Fate. –Ha planeado cada paso cuidadosamente y también el momento de ejecutarlo. No se está escondiendo, ni nos está evitando. Ya no. Con ayuda o sin ayuda, lo realmente importante es que lo hemos visto hasta que_ él_ ha querido que lo veamos.-

Signum hizo una pausa y le dio forma al peligro que su intuición le gritaba que estaba agazapado esperando.

-Creo que está atrayendo a Fate a una trampa mortal…de la que él mismo…, no piensa salir vivo.-

**.**

* * *

**Operativo "TRIVIUM" Equipo 1: Gaiz. Día 9 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

_**"Our life is made by the death of others." **__**Leonardo Da Vinci**_

"_**Nuestra vida estada hecha de la muerte de los otros." Leonardo Da Vinci.**_

_**.**_

Los primeros rayos del sol de invierno despuntaban en un cielo matutino de un azul tan intenso y profundo que hería el corazón solo de verlo.

Iba a ser un día hermoso.

Verossa, quién no era un hombre particularmente sensitivo se sentía tocado, casi conmovido al verlo. La luz imponiéndose a la oscuridad y derramándose sobre el mundo…pese a todo. Internamente se reclamó un poco por ese momento de debilidad donde, contemplando el cielo, casi ha rezado porque ese hermoso día no se tiñera con la sangre de los que luchaban por la luz.

Aun de lejos, el Agente reconoció la rechoncha figura del General aproximándose e informó a Hayate y a la Almirante Lindy, el inicio de la operación.

El General Regius Gaiz, traspasaba la entrada principal del Club de Oficiales como todas las mañanas a la misma hora para desayunar. Le seguía, siempre cuidadosamente detrás suyo, su asistente ejecutiva…su hija…Auris Gaiz.

Verossa está de pie, flanqueando a su hermana; Directora de Unidades Especiales y Jefa inmediata del General Gaiz, Carim Gracia. Lamentaba que Ellis no estuviera ahí apoyándolo pero su siguiente agente en la línea de mando de su grupo, Thoma Avenir se mantenía atento y vigilante detrás de ellos.

Gaiz los ve a ambos de pie no bien ha cruzado la imponente puerta del Club de Oficiales pero sigue adelante como si nada, hasta que Verossa se planta frente a él, bloqueándolo. El agente especial sabe que tienen el respaldo de muchos agentes de campo y que en esos mismos momentos, simultáneamente a sus acciones, hay muchas otras piezas moviéndose; sin embargo no se confía. No puede cometer ningún error.

El general se detiene, desconcertado y mira a Verossa con desprecio.

-¿El pasillo no es lo suficientemente ancho para usted Agente Accous?- le espeta mientras Auris, eficiente y leal, se adelanta.

-Agente Verossa…su actitud es altamente inapropiada. Si desea hablar con el General por favor, solicite una cita por los medios oficiales. Si me permite…-

Mientras el General está de pie, inmutable frente a Verossa, Auris trata de mover a Verossa fuera del camino de su padre.

"_Así que así es como siempre ha sido, ¿no General?"_ piensa Carim mientras mira al susodicho General con algo cercano a la repugnancia. _"Siempre alguien más ha hecho el trabajo sucio por usted."_

Carim se imaginaba perfectamente las trabas que se encontrarían para procesar a Gaiz pero ya lo habían previsto. Ella, Lindy y Graham tuvieron una larga charla con la Almirante Midget Crowbel la noche anterior.

Antes siquiera de que la mano de Auris tocara el hombro de Verossa, Thoma, ágil y rápidamente ya había colocado unas esposas su muñeca y la estaba apartando hacia la pared mientras le informaba que estaba bajo arresto y le recitaba sus derechos.

Durante ese breve forcejeo, el duelo de miradas entre Gaiz y Verossa no se quebró un segundo.

El General, sin que su rostro denotara emoción alguna por el arresto de su hija, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la palabra a Verossa. Le habló directamente a Carim.

-¿De qué se trata esto Directora Gracia? Tendrá consecuencias graves para ustedes, se lo puedo asegurar.-

-Me queda claro,- dijo Carim sin inmutarse.

El dispositivo móvil de Gaiz empezó a sonar en esos momentos y él lo miró con fastidio, solo para abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver el número que le estaba llamando.

El numero privado y confidencial de Jail Scaglietti.

-Sera mejor que no tome esa llamada General,- le sugirió Verossa, -Créame que tendrá preocupaciones mucho más apremiantes en los próximos segundos.-

Mas por llevarle la contraria a Verossa y por ganar tiempo, que por realmente querer contestar a Scaglietti; Gaiz activó su dispositivo pero solo se encontró con una línea muerta. Trato de activarlo nuevamente mientras aprovechaba para amenazar a Verossa y a Carim que se comunicaría con Leonel Phils, Asesor Judicial vitalicio de TSAB por el trato que estaba recibiendo, pero su línea estaba completamente muerta. Miró a su dispositivo con incredulidad. Había sido completamente desactivado.

-General Regius Gaiz,- anunció Verossa solemnemente, -Esta usted arrestado por cargos extremadamente graves de traición a TSAB, obstrucción a la justicia, complicidad con organizaciones criminales, encubrimiento, malversación de activos y recursos de TSAB, falsedad de declaraciones, atentados contra la integridad de TSAB, homicidio calificado, secuestro, abuso de autoridad y de su posición en TSAB para llevar a cabo actividades ilícitas, crímenes informáticos y uso de los activos y recursos de TSAB para fines personales e ilícitos.-

En ese momento, tres hombres de Asuntos Internos, pertenecientes a la división del Agente Voltz Stan, se acercaron a Verossa, rodeando al General.

Aunque era muy temprano por la mañana, algunas personas habían notado el movimiento y miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión lo que estaba pasando.

-Tiene que acompañarnos General. Le recomiendo su colaboración,- terminó Verossa.

Gaiz miro a los hombres de Asuntos Internos acercarse y después a Verossa y a Carim alternativamente.

-No tengo idea de lo que me están hablando,- dijo muy seguro, todavía con su máscara de inmutabilidad puesta, pero Verossa vio un destello de inseguridad en sus ojos. El general todavía pensaba que podía salir impune. –Y me rehúso a acompañarlos a ningún lado y menos, en calidad de un arrestado cualquiera. Mi rango me protege en contra de estas arbitrariedades. Tengo derecho a hablar INMEDIATAMENTE con el Almirante Leone Phils y esto- dijo señalando a su dispositivo con rabia. –Es una vejación a mis derechos.-

Carim escogió ese momento para acercarse y extender un documento al General Gaiz sin decir una palabra.

Gaiz se rehusó a mirarlo al principio, pero los colores del escudo del alto consejo de TSAB llamaron su atención.

-Está usted arrestado…oficialmente General. Por orden de las más altas autoridades de TSAB. Si se resiste al arresto, adicionaremos un cargo más a todos los que ya enfrenta,- le advirtió Carim con voz fría.

Gaiz miró entonces al papel que Carim le ofrecía. Por primera vez su máscara de inmutabilidad se resquebrajo al reconocer las firmas de Leone Phils, Midget Crowbel y Gil Graham en el documento. Tratando de que su mano no temblara, le arrebató el papel a Carim y leyó incrédulamente, como los "beneficios" de su rango eran suspendidos hasta que su culpabilidad o inocencia se demostraran. Para fines de una importante investigación oficial, quedaba bajo arresto por todos los cargos que Verossa le había recitado. Asi mismo, le informaban de su derecho de tener un abogado y un juicio; el cual enfrentaría como un ciudadano normal. Su rol, al frente de la Sección Nueve sería auditado y se abría oficialmente una investigación que sería conducida directamente por Asuntos Internos de TSAB.

El General se estremeció internamente.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Carim y a Verossa pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada apacible de la Almirante Crowbel mirándolo fijamente.

-Parece que están teniendo un día agitado por aquí,- dijo con suave pero perfectamente clara. La mujer no tenía ni que levantar la voz para denotar autoridad.

-Almirante…- fue lo único que Gaiz alcanzó a articular. Le tomó varios segundos, en los que nadie se movió, recuperarse y lanzarse al ataque. –Esto no puede ser posible. No pueden ignorar el hecho de que soy un General Condecorado de esta forma. No sé de qué me están hablando y tengo derecho a probar mi inocencia.-

-En ese caso,- dijo la Almirante sonriendo, -No te importara colaborar para limpiar tu nombre, ¿no es así Regius?-

Gaiz se envaró. Miró a su alrededor. Muchas personas, oficiales de alto nivel de ejército, la armada, la fuerza aérea, TSAB y otras organizaciones de Gobierno, se reunían periódicamente en el Club de Oficiales desde temprano. Ese día no era la excepción. Muchas personas que él conocía estaban ahí, mirando lo que pasaba. Gaiz comprendió que lo habían emboscado. Si se resistía al arresto en un lugar público, frente a la legendaria Almirante de TSAB, estaría perdido. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos más poderosos, podrían ayudarle.

-Necesito hablar a la Sección Nueve,- dijo todavía con soberbia, pero la respuesta de Verossa lo dejó helado.

-No se preocupe General, sus subordinados y activos están siendo "asegurados" mientras hablamos.-

Gaiz, derrotado y con las manos a la espalda, se dejó conducir por los agentes de Asuntos internos mientras Verossa los sigue atentamente. La Almirante Crowbel le indica en voz muy baja a Carim que la mantenga informada para después retirarse tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Carim se apresuró para alcanzar a Verossa quién ya está comunicándose con el resto su equipo.

-Todo a tiempo como el más preciso de los relojes,- le informa a su hermana permitiéndose una amplia sonrisa mientras se encaminan a su vehículo oficinal.

Gaiz y Auris van en una camioneta blindada con Thoma y los agentes de Asuntos Internos, mientras Verossa y Carim toman otro vehículo. Dos escoltas los siguen.

-Akira tiene todo bajo control. Los hombres de Clyde ayudaron mucho, prácticamente ya tienen todos los activos de la Sección Nueve asegurados. Feng junto con el otro grupo de hombres de Voltz ya tienen a todos los subordinados de Gaiz arrestados.-

Carim se relajó en un asiento después del reporte de Verossa.

-Por un momento, pensé que el equipo de asalto iba a tener que entrar para arrestar a Gaiz,- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Esa parte del operativo había salido bien. Había sido una larguísima y cansada noche, Carim se preguntó si a los otros les estaría yendo tan bien como a ellos.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás?- verbalizó. -¿No has tenido noticias de Hayate?

-No todavía,- respondió su hermano,-Thoma le informó que ya teníamos a Gaiz pero nuestra Coronel favorita no le dijo nada más.-

Para ese momento y con las calles todavía desiertas por la temprana hora, el rápido convoy de TSAB estaba entrando a las instalaciones de la agencia para dirigirse al bunker de detenciones.

Verossa se apeó ágilmente del vehículo y ayudó, galantemente a su hermana a bajar. No podía evitar sonreír y mirar al cielo despejado, el día realmente estaba espectacular. Muy a tono con el éxito de su misión.

Su dispositivo sonó justo cuando iba a entrar al elevador subterráneo.

-Hayate,- dijo, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Contestó en su humor habitual de siempre, -Estamos entrando al bunker de TSAB, Coronel- miró su reloj y agregó, -En menos de una hora, Gaiz ha sido arrestado y la Sección Nueve está asegurada. ¿Les he ganado a todos otra vez?-

Le costó reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea como la de su Jefa.

_-Verossa… ¿Cuántos activos tienes disponibles?-_

El agente tomó varios segundos en responder, todavía inseguro y repentinamente envarado, -Hayate…yo….bueno, Thoma está aquí. Akira y los demás están todavía ocupados.-

_-Envía a Thoma y a todos los activos de los que puedan prescindir al punto Dos…Signum necesita apoyo urgente. Tú dirígete de inmediato a la Biblioteca Infinita. De inmediato Verossa, busca a Chrono o a Clyde.-_

Carim vio a su hermano palidecer mientras escuchaba a Hayate y un nudo empezó a formarse en su estómago. Algo malo pasaba.

-De inmediato,- dijo Verossa apesadumbrado y colgó sin más. Antes de explicarle nada a Carim, llamó a Thoma y a Akira con instrucciones frías y precisas. Cuando colgó miró a su hermana.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de Gaiz junto con Asuntos Internos. Tengo que ir al operativo de la Biblioteca de inmediato y enviar a Thoma y a Akira con Signum… los demás se quedarán de momento a apoyarte pero tal vez los necesite más tarde Carim.-

-¿Qué pasa Verossa?- preguntó Carim con voz contenida.

-Problemas... Graves.-

Su plegaria silenciosa no había sido escuchada.

.

* * *

**Operativo "TRIVIUM" Equipo 2: Scaglietti. Día 9 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

"_**Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed." **__**Genesis 9:6**_

"_**El que derramare sangre del hombre, por el hombre su sangre será derramada." Génesis 9:6**_

_**.**_

Los primeros rayos del sol de invierno despuntaban en un cielo matutino de un azul tan intenso y profundo que hería el corazón solo de verlo.

Iba a ser un día hermoso.

Signum, viendo el cielo sobre ella, deseo por enésima vez estar al lado de Fate. Ella no podía rezar. Nadie que hubiera estado en las guerras que ella había estado y que hubiera visto lo que ella había visto, podía hacerlo. Tampoco podía disfrutar de su hora favorita del día pese al amanecer increíblemente bello que el día, irónicamente les regalaba. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la promesa de ese luminoso día fuera muerte y oscuridad. Lo más que podía permitirse, era a desear, con todas sus fuerzas, que su intuición estuviera equivocada.

Shamal y Griffith flanqueaban a la segunda al mando de Fate mientras se acercaban a una de las casas de Scaglietti que no aparecía registrada a su nombre.

Shari y Amy habían hackeado la base de datos de tránsito, un satélite del ejército para monitoreo de terroristas y habían rastreado a Scaglietti, casi ilegalmente, desde las diez de la noche anterior. Una vez que sabían lo que el programa de la Sección Nueve estaba haciendo, no les costó tanto trabajo cruzar bases de datos para saber dónde buscar al Doctor. Lo difícil fue ubicar su posición pero incluso en eso, la Sección Nueve acabó ayudándoles, sin saberlo. Al parecer Gaiz tampoco confiaba en Scaglietti y lo tenía secretamente monitoreado. Pasada la medianoche, encontraron un archivo con las coordenadas de Scaglietti que se actualizaba cada hora.

Instalar un sistema de monitoreo remoto les tomó un par de horas, pero para las cinco de la mañana; ya sabían dónde estaba durmiendo Scaglietti y un equipo especial de asalto y táctica lo mantenía vigilado hasta que el operativo avanzaba.

Por eso Signum tenía plena certeza de que Scaglietti estaba en el interior de la casa a donde se dirigían con paso firme.

Antes de entrar, avisó por su intercomunicador a Hayate y a Lindy del inicio formal de la operación.

Tocó el timbre solo dos veces. Scaglietti estaba rodeado. No tenía a donde ir. Podían esperar que abriera y si no lo hacía, entonces el equipo de asalto solo esperaba su confirmación para entrar con fuerza. Todos estaban con las armas listas, agazapados y esperando.

Después de los timbrazos iniciales, no hubo movimiento. Scaglietti seguro estaba observándolos, decidiendo cual sería el mejor curso de acción.

_-¿Si, que desean?-_ preguntó una voz metálica por el intercomunicador de la puerta.

La casa era una como tantas otras del vecindario que tenían sitiado. De tamaño mediado, de dos plantas, de madera pintada en colores sobrios y elegantes, amplio terreno. No había nada que la hiciera resaltar de la anodina medianía que la rodeaba.

-Agente Especial Signum Yagami, Doctor Scaglietti, tenemos una orden judicial,- dijo levantando un papel frente al intercomunicador que seguramente tenía una cámara oculta, -Abra la puerta inmediatamente o entraremos por la fuerza.-

Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió apenas una rendija.

-Agente Yagami… ¿De qué se tratan estas amenazas a estas horas de la mañana? No puedo dejarlos entrar, esta no es mi casa… yo solo soy un invitado y…-

Scaglietti hablaba ya no cómo el catedrático arrogante sino como como un ciudadano cualquiera; más aún…su tono era casi humilde. Signum se esforzó para no sonreír. Lo habían sorprendido.

-Le repito Doctor, tenemos una orden. Quien sea, que este dentro de la casa, debe cumplirla. Abra la puerta o entraremos por la fuerza.- Signum omitió mencionar de momento que la "orden" incluía también un apartado de arresto para el mismo Scaglietti.

Scaglietti la miró dubitativo y después nuevamente a la orden que la Agente sostenía frente a su cara.

-Espere un momento…ya abro,- dijo y cerró la puerta. Algunos ruidos se escucharon, de seguros siendo removidos de la puerta y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió. Signum entró primero, seguida por Griffith y Shamal.

Zafira y Misato estaban muy cerca en la parte trasera de la casa, listos para entrar a la primera señal junto con Zest Grangaitz, para quién Fate había conseguido un permiso especial esa misma mañana. Distribuidos en los alrededores, también estaba el equipo de fuerzas especiales que Graham en persona había enviado para apoyarlos.

El resto del equipo de Griffith, liderado por Teana Lanster en conjunto con la policía de Genya Nakajima estaba irrumpiendo de manera simultánea en los domicilios de los otros tres hombres de los que Scaglietti había sido tutor. Zafira y Misato recibían los reportes de Teana, Subaru, Tiida y Ginga mientras Signum y Griffith lidiaban con Scaglietti.

Zest apenas podía contener su deseo de irrumpir y arrancarle la cabeza a Scaglietti.

Hayate y Lindy, estaban conectadas desde su centro de comando móvil a los tres operativos conjuntos escuchando en tiempo real lo que pasaba en los tres sitios, dando instrucciones a todos mientras sus capitanes arrestaban a los protagonistas principales.

De momento, todo iba según lo planeado, la Sección Seis se movía como una maquinaria poderosa, precisa y eficiente.

Scaglietti miró a Signum frente a él arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Está usted arrestado, Doctor Scaglietti. Bajo los cargos de abuso de menores, violación y asesinato en primer grado,- repitió Signum sin perder de vista un momento a Scaglietti y sin mover la mano de la pistola en su cinto. No había desenfundado porque Scaglietti estaba claramente desarmado, pero no quería confiarse.

-¿Me permite ver esa orden que dice que lleva?- para sorpresa de Signum, el tono de Scaglietti había tomado confianza en lugar de lo contrario. La miraba fijamente con la mano extendida. -Todavía tengo derecho de confirmar de que usted me dice, ¿no es así Agente? La última vez que chequé todavía vivía en una sociedad con derechos. No estoy oponiendo resistencia, simplemente como ciudadano promedio, quiero estar seguro que no estoy siendo víctima de una arbitrariedad.-

Signum extendió el papel a Scaglietti. Como quiera que fuera, ese hombre había sido y era un importante investigador militar. Quien sabe quién más podría sentirse intimidado por lo que Scaglietti sabía. Y sí, en efecto, hasta que tuviera su juicio, todavía tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que era inocente. Ella lo dudaba por completo.

Scaglietti tomó el papel que Signum le ofrecía y lo leyó con detenimiento. Su cara era indescifrable.

Signum no tenía manera de saber si se sentía abrumado, asustado ó acorralado y esa inexpresividad hizo saltar todas sus alarmas. Removió el seguro de su funda y afianzó aún más a Laevantine, una Sig Sauer P226 negra, diseñada especialmente para las fuerza armadas y que había acompañado a Signum toda su vida como militar.

-Esto debe ser un error,- dijo Scaglietti sin mirarla. El doctor llevaba una bata de casa oscura sobre lo que sea que estuviera vistiendo y pantalones oscuros. Mientras hablaba de uno de los bolsillos de su bata saco un pequeño dispositivo. –Debo hablar con el General Gaiz.-

Y sin pedir permiso marcó el número del General.

-Tendrá derecho a su llamada Doctor, pero de momento debe acompañarnos,- dijo Signum mientras una mano suave sobre la suya le impedía sacar su arma. Miró de reojo a Shamal quién le indicó que esperaran. Un breve vistazo a Griffith le dijo que él también estaba listo para saltar, que lo tomaran con calma. Scaglietti simplemente no tenía a donde ir.

Scaglietti seguía sin mirarla. Después de dos timbrazos, la línea de Gaiz murió y la suya también.

"_Así que de eso se trata ¿eh?"_ pensó Scaglietti mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en el plan de emergencia que tendría que implementar. Gaiz nunca dejaba de contestar cuando le llamaba desde su número privado. Era un número que solo usaba con Gaiz y el general lo sabía. Algo estaba pasando con Gaiz también y el muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta que la Sección Seis lo estaba cercando.

Scaglietti se maldijo por confiarse de Gaiz mientras decidía el curso de acción.

-Regius,- habló como si el General le hubiera contestado, -Los perros falderos de la Sección Seis están conmigo pretendiendo arrestarme.-

Mientras pretendía hablar con Gaiz, Scaglietti notó la movilización afuera de su casa. Esos tres no habían venido solos.

Los tres agentes respingaron levemente ante el mote pero más que nada ante el hecho de que Gaiz hubiera contestado. Eso simplemente no era posible, la unidad de asalto ya debía haber cortado todas las comunicaciones de Scaglietti y congelado todas sus cuentas y accesos de cualquier tipo.

-Sí, tienes que explicarles ahora mismo Regius, esto es inaceptable,- dijo Scaglietti segundos después y por primera vez miró fijamente a Signum mientras separaba el móvil de su oreja y lo lanzaba hacía ella.

Todo sucedió casi cámara lenta.

Fueron solamente unos segundos pero con esa mirada Signum comprendió que el Doctor los había emboscado, incluso antes de que la voz de Hayate por el fino dispositivo en su oreja le informara apresuradamente que Scaglietti estaba mintiendo, ya que Verossa estaba arrestando a Gaiz en esos momentos.

El móvil de Scaglietti aún en el aire estallo con una luz brillante y cegadora.

Una granada de luz. Inofensiva pero cegadora. Eso era todo lo que Scaglietti necesitaba, una distracción.

Signum maldijo mientras desenfundaba, trataba de ponerse a cubierto y daba la voz de alerta a los efectivos afuera.

Conforme los efectos de la granada se disipaban, Signum se encontró de pie, en posición de disparo, sosteniendo a Laevantine con ambas manos y buscando un blanco. Cuando lo encontró su corazón se detuvo.

Scaglietti sonreía. Aunque Signum solo podía ver esa sonrisa parcialmente. El doctor tenía a Shamal firmemente sostenida por el cuello mientras apuntaba un afilado cuchillo a su garganta y la usaba de escudo.

Varios rayos infrarrojos de dejaron ver en ese momento entrando por las ventanas de la casa. Ninguno caía sobre Scaglietti.

Con horror, Signum se encontró con que los puntos rojos caían sobre Shamal.

-¡No disparen!- ordenó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

El tono desesperado de Signum no pasó desapercibido para Scaglietti y entonces recordó. Esas dos agentes habían ido aquel primer día con Fate Testarossa y se habían presentado con el mismo apellido.

-Parece que tengo a alguien que es muy importante para usted…Agente Yagami,- dijo Scaglietti replegándose aun más a la pared, jalando a Shamal con él.

Justo en ese momento, Zafira y Misato entraron con sendos rifles de asalto que apuntaron hacia Scaglietti.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah…- dijo Scaglietti acomodando más el cuchillo en la garganta de Shamal. –Todos van a dejar sus armas en el suelo ahora mismo,- ordenó.

Los cuatro agentes se miraban con impotencia. Shamal se maldecía por haber sido tan estúpida. Scaglietti incluso tenía su arma en esos momentos. Con una mirada salvaje trataba de decirle a Signum que confiaba en ella, que echara abajo a ese maldito de un tiro.

Signum parecía estar considerándolo. Todavía tenía apuntada su arma hacia Scaglietti…hacía ellos. El Doctor se cubrió aún más con el cuerpo de Shamal y clavó levemente el cuchillo en su garganta hasta que gotas de carmesí se deslizaron por su cuello mientras Shamal ahogaba una expresión de dolor.

-Si quiere que su hermana siga viva Agente Yagami, todos van a poner sus armas en el suelo ¡YA!,- gritó Scaglietti sacudiendo a Shamal.

-No va a llegar a ningún lado con esto Scaglietti,- dijo Signum mientras les hacía señas a todos de que bajaran sus armas; tenía que ganar tiempo, distraerlo, encontrar un punto donde pudiera abatirlo. No podía permitir que nada le pasara a Shamal.

Por el intercomunicador en su oreja Signum escuchaba a Hayate maldecir. La Coronel ante la falta de respuesta de Signum y lo que escuchaba se imaginaba lo peor. Zafira le había avisado de la granada en cuanto la vieron y también que entraban en apoyo.

-En estos momentos el General Gaiz está siendo arrestado Doctor Scaglietti. Nadie va a sacarlo de esta situación. Y con cada cosa que hace para resistirse su situación empeora. Ahora, además de todos los cargos que ya tiene, se agregará resistencia al arresto, agresión y ataque a oficiales de TSAB. Le conviene rendirse ahora Doctor.-

Griffith, Zafira y Misato ha habían depositado sus armas lentamente en el suelo mientras Signum hablaba. Scaglietti parecía que ni los miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Signum.

-Su arma en el suelo Agente,- repitió Scaglietti, él sabía que no podía matar a la rubia que tenía en sus manos y también sabía que su rival sabía lo mismo. Shamal era su salvoconducto pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerle un poquito de daño para demostrarles cuan en serio hablaba.

Aunque Signum había bajado su arma, era la única que todavía la sostenía en su mano.

-Doctor…no hay escapatoria. Hay más de diez efectivos allá afuera, altamente armados. No va a llegar lejos. Y si le hace daño…- Signum dejó la frase en el aire y la mirada que dirigía sobre Scaglietti era una advertencia ineludible.

-No si ustedes me ayudan,- dijo Scaglietti. –Deje su arma Agente Yagami, no se lo voy a repetir una vez más. Después espose a sus compañeros. Usted y su hermana serán mis salvoconductos hasta que este…incidente… pueda aclararse.-

-Se está condenando Scaglietti,- insistió Signum, pero al ver que Scaglietti amenazaba otro punto del cuello de Shamal, abrió los brazos e indicó que pondría el arma en el piso. –Si realmente hay algo que aclarar, no será de esta forma. Gaiz está arrestado…junto con todos sus subordinados.-

Jail miró a Signum como decidiendo que tan cierto era lo que la Agente decía. La agente de cabello rosa y fríos ojos azules no parecía estar mintiendo.

"_¿Será posible que haya sido tan estúpido para dejarse atrapar así?"_ pensó Scaglietti ponderando sus posibilidades. Si Gaiz y toda la Sección Nueve estaba tomada su caso sería más crítico. Además estaba la cuestión de sus "invitados." No podía permitir que la TSAB llegara a ellos.

No, tenía que mantenerse firme y tratar de desviar la atención. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir a una posición segura desde donde pudiera mover sus piezas.

Mientras Scaglietti pensaba y Signum lentamente se disponía a cumplir las órdenes del doctor, Shamal no pudo soportarlo más. Estaban en ese predicamento por su culpa, tenía que hacer algo.

Y lo hizo.

Aprovechando la ligera distracción de Scaglietti mientras miraba a Signum esposar a sus compañeros, Shamal sostuvo con fuerza la mano que apuntaba el cuchillo a su garganta mientras que la otra, estrujó con fuerza los testículos de Scaglietti, giró y jaló con fuerza y su pie se impactó con toda su fuerza en el empeine de Scaglietti.

Así como antes, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, esta vez, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Scaglietti gritó con la sorpresa y la rabia pintadas en su cara ante el imprevisto ataque; Shamal aprovechó la oportunidad para removerse y soltarse del abrazo de él. No era una artista marcial como Misato o Zafira, ni una guerrera como Signum o Fate, pero sabía algunos trucos.

Signum y Zafira, a quien todavía no había esposado, se lanzaron con furia contra Scaglietti.

Aunque todo sucedía vertiginosamente, los hermanos Yagami no fueron los suficientemente rápidos.

Shamal había logrado zafarse del abrazo mortal de Scaglietti pero éste todavía la sostenía por uno de los brazos férreamente, la rabia por el imprevisto ataque lo hizo ir hacia adelante con todas sus fuerza para enterrar hasta la empuñadura, el cuchillo con el que había amenazado a Shamal en el costado derecho de la doctora. Después, como si se deshiciera de un fardo, la empujó violentamente al piso y apuntó el arma que le había quitado a Shamal hacía Signum y Zafira que casi estaban sobre él.

Signum y Zafira gritaron mientras veían a Shamal caer con el cuchillo incrustado en su costado.

Scaglietti sonreía mientras su dedo apretaba el gatillo…

Hasta que una mole de más de ochenta kilos cayó sobre él.

Subrepticiamente, Zest se había quedado escondido en la parte trasera de la casa cuando Misato y Zafira entraron como respaldo para Signum y Griffith. Ya Zest se imaginaba que Scaglietti trataría de embaucarlos como en efecto hizo. No tuvo tiempo de advertir a Zafira o a Signum, y con horror escuchó desde su escondite lo que Scaglietti les decía y supo que no se había equivocado. Pese a su ansiedad y con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente por la adrenalina; Zest esperaba el momento y la oportunidad para caer sobre él cuando el imprevisto movimiento de Shamal le dio ambos.

Scaglietti alcanzó a disparar una vez antes que Zest le cayera encima, pero falló. También había fallado al no imaginar que hubiera otra persona tan cerca.

En segundos Zafira y Zest lo dominaron. Griffith y Misato se unieron a ellos después de quitarse mutuamente las esposas.

Los equipos de asalto entraron en apoyo.

Signum saltó hacía Shamal temiendo lo peor.

-¡Asistencia médica inmediata! ¡Agente herido! ¡Agente herido!- gritaba Signum por su dispositivo sin atreverse a mover a Shamal.

La doctora respiraba trabajosamente y un hilillo de sangre se escurría por la comisura de su boca. Signum vio la posición de cuchillo y se estremeció. El arma era grande, su pulmón debía estar atravesado profundamente y Shamal iba a ahogarse con su propia sangre si no hacían algo pronto.

Zafira se arrodilló a su lado con preocupación.

Shamal trató de hablar.

-Signum….-

-No hables ahora,- le dijo Signum tratando de sostenerla, de mantenerla con vida. Sus manos temblaban involuntariamente.

-….lo siento.-

Los paramédicos no tardaron en entrar. Zafira literalmente arrancó a Signum del lado de Shamal para que los paramédicos la atendieran.

Los equipos de asalto mantenían a Scaglietti arrodillado y sometido mientras al menos cuatro armas largas le apuntaban a la cabeza. Signum lo miró deseando tomar a Laevantine y descargar todo su contenido sobre él.

Fue hasta que Zafira la sacudió con fuerza que se dio cuenta que había estado tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano, muy probablemente para hacer exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Contrólate Signum, ya lo tenemos,- le decía Zafira una y otra vez.

Signum escucho a través de su dispositivo de comunicación como Griffith ponía al tanto a Hayate de los pormenores. Thoma Avenir y Akira Joshima estaban ya con él siguiendo sus instrucciones de empezar a asegurar la casa.

Mientras Griffith se encargaba de Scaglietti, Signum volteo a ver a los paramédicos. Varias vías ya salían del cuerpo de Shamal y estaba ya acomodada en una camilla.

-¡Rápido, a la ambulancia. Avisen al hospital civil más cercano. No podemos llegar hasta el hospital de TSAB.-

Como un equipo perfectamente sincronizado, los cuatro paramédicos levantaron la camilla, las vías que le habían conectado a Shamal y salieron rumbo a la ambulancia.

Signum y Zafira salieron tras ellos.

_-¿Cuál es la condición de Shamal, Signum?-_ le preguntó Hayate a su hermana mayor desde su intercomunicador.

-No nos han dicho nada,- dijo Signum mientras casi corría detrás de los paramédicos, -pero yo lo veo mal Hayate… Scaglietti le enterró un cuchillo enorme en el costado, a la altura del pulmón.-

Tres de los paramédicos subieron la camilla donde iba Shamal y subieron con ella, y una vez arriba la conectaron a múltiples aparatos para monitorearla.

Signum trató de subir pero el cuarto paramédico la detuvo.

-No hay espacio Teniente, ellos realmente necesitaran todo el espacio posible para maniobrar…- El hombre miró a Signum y a Zafira. El conocía a Hayate y a sus hermanos. –No puedo mentirles, ella está en una situación muy grave, necesitamos llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible. Iremos al Saint King. Alcáncennos ahí.-

Dicho eso se subió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, el chofer del vehículo ya lo tenía encendido y salió disparado. El paramédico que habló con Signum y Zafira casi no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta.

Signum cambió su canal de comunicación al de los paramédicos y escuchó como avisaban al hospital para que se prepararan para su llegada. El hospital ya sabía que una agente de TSAB gravemente herida iba en camino. Los paramédicos informaban de sus signos vitales y las condiciones de su herida. Su tiempo de llegada era de cuatro minutos.

Signum se preguntó si Shamal tendría cuatro minutos mientras miraba a la casa que parecía igual a todas las demás del vecindario.

Parecía que una eternidad había pasado desde que entraron en esa casa.

Sin dudarlo más se encamino hacía uno de los vehículos de TSAB en los que habían llegado mientras le avisaba a Hayate que iría al hospital para esperar noticias de Shamal.

Griffith junto con Misato, ya conducían a Scaglietti, esposado de pies y manos al camión blindado que lo trasladaría al bunker de detención de TSAB.

-Si usted me hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado Agente Yagami,- le dijo Scaglietti cuando Signum pasó a su lado.

Lo siguiente que Scaglietti vio fueron borronazos de cielo azul mientras su cabeza golpeaba salvajemente con el concreto de la acera de su casa. Signum lo había arrancado de los brazos de los agentes que lo llevaban al vehículo y mientras lo sostenía de espaldas al piso, le asestaba un puñetazo tras otro en la cara.

Le dio al menos diez antes de que Zafira y Zest con la ayuda de Griffith y Misato lograran arrancarla y ponerla a una mínima distancia de Scaglietti.

Pese al tratamiento que había recibido, Scaglietti, con la cara desecha, un ojo cerrado y sangre saliéndole de la nariz, la boca, la ceja y el pómulo; todavía tuvo el descaro de reír y lanzar una última pulla con voz afectada mientras sangre mezclada con saliva escurría por su mentón.

-Esto es _SU CULPA_ Agente Yagami. Puede golpearme todo lo que quiera y ese hecho no va a cambiar. Si ella muere, golpéese a usted misma.-

-¡Cállate de una maldita buena vez!,- le gritó Griffith mientras lo sacudía y los agentes de campo lo sostenían para llevarlo a la camioneta otra vez.

El sonido de un arma amartillándose los congeló a todos.

Signum sostenía a Laevantine con mano firme mientras apuntaba a Scaglietti.

-Si ella muere, tú te mueres… hijo de puta.-

La voz de Signum no dejaba lugar a dudas, su mirada era vacía.

-Signum…- le habló Zafira mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

_-¡Signum!-_ se escuchó la voz de Hayate por el intercomunicador_. –Signum, piensa en Shamal, no puedes hacer esto.-_

-Signum,- Zafira por fin había llegado a su lado y estaba poniendo una mano en su antebrazo. –Baja el arma, por favor.-

Signum respiraba profundamente sin perder de vista a Scaglietti. El doctor por su parte sonreía diabólicamente.

-Él quiere que hagas esto Signum. Esto sería lo más fácil para él, le estarías dando los argumentos que necesita. Baja el arma por favor.-

Zafira vio como la mirada de Signum cambiaba y se atrevió a tomar la pistola y empujar el antebrazo de Signum hacía abajo.

-Llévatelo ya, Griffith,- gruñó Zafira mientras Signum se soltaba y miraba al piso.

Scaglietti trató de decir algo más pero una violenta patada en su estómago lo dobló en dos y lo dejó boqueando desesperadamente en busca de aire mientras los agentes de campo lo subían, literalmente cargándolo, a la camioneta.

-Nunca pensé que nuestro trabajo fuera tirar la basura,- dijo Misato con despreció después de patear a Scaglietti. La agente lo había hecho tan rápido que los agentes que sostenían al doctor, apenas la habían visto. Solo habían sentido el impacto en el bulto que sostenían.

-Más de lo que te imaginas,- le dijo Griffith. –Y la nuestra es peor que la basura radioactiva… la nuestra es humana.-

Misato se subió al vehículo blindado junto con los demás agentes mientras Griffith se acercó a Zafira y a Signum.

-¿Qué dijeron de Shamal?-

Zafira le contestó escuetamente.

Después hicieron una breve conferencia con Hayate junto al auto de Signum.

Teana les había reportado unos minutos antes que los operativos sobre los protegidos de Scaglietti se habían llevado a cabo sin novedades graves. De los tres, dos se habían resistido.

-Tredia Graze se resistió al arresto, hirió a dos de los nuestros y a un policía. Tiida tuvo que dispararle y murió en la escena. Encontraron a una mujer viva, pero con signos de tortura, en su sótano, junto con pruebas incriminatorias. La mujer está en el hospital y estamos identificando de quién se trata.- dijo Griffith con voz neutra, cansada, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Fern Corrado, se resistió también pero no hirió a nadie y no tuvo oportunidad de herirse a sí mismo, aunque lo intentó. Teana y Subaru lograron detenerlo antes de que se volara la cabeza con una escopeta. Teana me comenta que están encontrando material muy… inquietante en su casa. Ellas están con los forenses todavía trabajando en ello.-

-Lat Cartos…arrestado sin resistencia. Genya y Ginga se hicieron cargo de él. De acuerdo a lo que me comentan, casi parecía que los estaba esperando. Hasta les preguntó porque se habían tardado tanto. Genya dice que el hombre está claramente perturbado. Nuestro equipo forense está trabajando en su casa mientras hablamos.-

Griffith terminó el reporte breve y conciso.

-En todos los casos, debemos esperar a que terminen de procesar la evidencia para tener más información y saber con certeza que tenemos. Graze parece ser el caso más claro.-

_-¿Qué hay de la casa de Scrya?,- _preguntó Hayate.

-Laguna, Usagi y Nami no encontraron a nadie en la dirección indicada; el forense ya está levantando datos pero no han encontrado ni un pelo fuera de su lugar. La casa está limpia e impecable. Demasiado diría yo por lo que las chicas comentan. Al parecer, no hay nada ahí que lo incrimine; casi parece que nadie vive ahí, demonios- dijo Griffith exasperado.

-Malditos locos,- murmuró Zafira.

En ese momento, Thoma se acercó al grupo.

-Teniente Signum, Capitán Lowran… encontramos algo que deben ver,- les informó.

_-¿Signum?-_ le preguntó Hayate a su hermana suavemente, _-¿Quieres….ir al hospital con Shamal ahora?-_

-¿Tienes alguna noticia del hospital?- preguntó Signum a su vez. Ya habían pasado ciertamente mucho más de cuatro minutos desde que la ambulancia partiera con Shamal.

Hubo una pausa en la línea, _-Cuando supe a qué hospital trasladarían a Shamal hable con la directora, hace cinco minutos que entró a cirugía. No tienen más noticias de momento.-_

-¿Me mantendrás al tanto si decido quedarme?,- Signum sabía que no podría quedarse sentada esperando sin enloquecer. Tenía que moverse, tenía que sentir que estaba haciendo algo… aunque ese algo no ayudase a Shamal directamente en lo más mínimo.

_-Tu sabes que sí,-_ dijo Hayate. _–Lindy y todos lo demás también queremos tener noticias de ella.-_

-Bien, entonces veré que es lo que hay aquí.-

_-Griffith, ve con Scaglietti como estaba pensando originalmente y dirige a tu equipo en los otros sitios. Signum y Zafira se quedaran con Thoma y Akira en la casa de Scaglietti. Les daré más instrucciones conforme reporten. Sargento Avenir, hasta nuevo aviso, reporte con los oficiales Signum y Zafira.-_

-Entendido,- respondieron todos casi al unísono.

Griffith se apresuró al vehículo blindado y tras un último vistazo a la casa, preguntándose que más habrían encontrado, subió y se enfilaron hacia las instalaciones de TSAB.

Signum y Zafira siguieron a Thoma dentro de la casa.

Una vez adentro, el joven los guío hasta una de las paredes internas.

-Originalmente,- explicó, -Pensamos que era una pared como las otras, pero uno de los técnicos forenses notó que no tenía sentido la posición de esta pared con respecto a los espacios de las otras habitaciones. Es decir hay un espacio vacío detrás de ella. Después notamos que la casa tiene un sótano pero ninguna manera de acceder a él. El detector digital de cerraduras, indicó señal eléctrica en esta pared.

-¿O sea que, ¿qué es?- preguntó Zafira.

-Una puerta,- respondió Signum mientras examinaba la pared y entendiendo lo que Scaglietti pretendía. Quería que lo persiguieran y alejarlos de la casa. -¿La han abierto ya?

-No, Teniente. El detector ya tiene la cerradura digital desencriptada pero quise avisarles primero.-

-Ábrala,- le ordenó Signum.

En dos segundos, la pared, se hundió revelando las junturas que hasta ese momento habían estado ocultas y se deslizó hacia un lado revelando una entrada oscura. Esa era la entrada interna y original desde la casa hacía el sótano. Los escalones estaban parcialmente iluminados con la luz que ahora entraba pero más adentro estaba completamente oscuro.

Un olor mohoso, húmedo…fétido, llegó hasta ellos después de unos segundos de estar la puerta abierta.

Thoma les extendió unas linternas. –Las ventanas del sótano están selladas, podríamos abrir un boquete en el concreto pero nos llevaría más tiempo. Esta es la única entrada.

-Vamos,- dijo Signum tomando la linterna que el joven le ofrecía. –Que el forense esté listo para entrar a mi señal.

Solo por si acaso, desenfundó a Laevantine. Nunca más, volverían a sorprenderla como Scaglietti lo había hecho. Y se lo reclamaría cada día de su vida.

Signum encabezó la marcha cautelosamente, descendiendo por los escalones. Conforme avanzaban el olor se hacía más intenso. No era solo el olor a encerrado o a suciedad, era un olor mucho más penetrante, incluso ligeramente putrefacto, que le hacía tener ganas de volver el estómago repentinamente.

No podía creer que un humano estuviera ahí abajo en esa oscuridad y en medio de ese olor.

Eran solo doce escalones, Zafira y Thoma venían cerca de ella y pronto los haces de sus linternas se unieron a la suya iluminando la oscuridad.

La habitación, tal y como Thoma había dicho, estaba herméticamente cerrada y era muy amplia. Mucho más grande de lo que podría ser un sótano convencional. No se veía ningún resquicio de luz. Se veía una mesa metálica en el centro. Una cama metálica, antigua y casi desvencijada pegada a una de las paredes y todas las paredes llenas de armarios. Lo que parecía ser lomos de libros y papeles diversos los atiborraban. No había prácticamente un espacio libre. Había diversas cajas apiladas en el piso.

Mientras analizaban el lugar, por el rabillo del ojo, Signum distinguió un movimiento a su izquierda y en automático apuntó su pistola al sitio. Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, se acercó, mientras apuntaba su linterna y su arma al mismo lugar.

Signum apuntó detrás de una de las cajas para encontrarse con una melena roja tratando de agacharse y desaparecer.

-Quien sea que este ahí, salga de inmediato,- ordenó con voz dura.

No hubo respuesta. Parecía haber movimiento pero no había respuesta. Signum volteó hacia Zafira y Thoma quienes ya estaban también apuntando, les hizo una seña para que la cubrieran y empezó a rodear la caja con cautela.

No bien su campo de visión se abrió, se encontró con una figura, pequeña y frágil, con desenmarañados cabellos rojos que temblaba sin control. El horror de lo que estaba viendo tardó en hacer sentido en su cerebro.

Era un niño.

Le indicó a Zafira y Thoma que siguieran alertas pero ella bajó y guardó su arma mientras se acercaba al pequeño. Él se agazapó aún más. Estaba desnudo y sucio. Y Signum no sabía que decirle.

-Ya estas a salvo,- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se acuclillaba a una prudente distancia sin dejar de mirarlo. –El ya no puede hacerte daño.-

El niño, sin dejar de temblar, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Está bien…te lo aseguro. No te haremos daño. Estamos aquí para ayudar,- conforme hablaba Signum se acercaba un poco cada vez. –Déjanos ayudarte.-

El niño levantó aún más la cabeza, lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro y su temblor se había hecho con mucho, más fuerte.

-Él….él…me castigará…porque estás aquí,- dijo casi ininteligiblemente con voz también temblorosa.

Signum que ya casi lo alcanzaba, le aseguró con voz firme y ojos brillantes. –El no volverá a castigarte, nunca más. Déjame ayudarte,- dijo extendiendo la mano. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Si me castigará,- dijo él ya entre sollozos, todavía con la mirada perdida y atemorizada. –Por lo que le pasó a ella, pero yo no quería hacerlo…de verdad, yo nunca quise hacerlo.-

-¿Ella?... ¿Quién es ella, pequeño? Confía en mí,- Signum le sonreía mientras tomaba su brazo, el niño saltó y la miró con horror. –Tranquilo, nadie va a hacerte daño…Tranquilo.-

Finalmente el niño se acurrucó llorando junto a Signum mientras ella lo sostenía.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Zafira,- llama a los paramédicos.

-Creo que ya encontré a quién se refiere, Signum- le contestó Zafira con un tono que su hermana jamás le había escuchado.

Signum levantó la mirada para ver donde estaba Zafira. Lo encontró de pie, con ambos brazos colgando a sus costados. No le apuntaba a nada y miraba hacia el piso.

En el piso, se veía un pequeño montoncito acurrucado. Con la oscuridad y desde donde se encontraba, Signum no alcanzaba a apreciar de que se trataba. O de quién.

-Es una niña,- le dijo Zafira.

-Pronto Zafira, llama a los paramédicos, tal vez todavía se pueda hacer algo,- le dijo Signum mientras sostenía al niño y trataba de levantarse. El pequeño al parecer estaba aterrorizado pero no parecía herido. Lo había revisado brevemente mientras lo sostenía pero alguien profesional tenía que verlos.

-No,- le llegó el tono vacío de Zafira que todavía no se había movido de donde estaba, -No pueden hacer nada ya.-

Signum no podía ver como él, los ojos vidriosos y vacíos que lo miraban, enmarcados por una cabellera rosa, enmarañada y sucia.

La furia que había logrado contener hasta entonces, lo invadió. _"Ese maldito…"_

Thoma había llamado ya a los paramédicos y al equipo forense.

-Yo no lo hice…de verdad,- sollozaba el pequeño en brazos de Signum, -El doctor, él…. Le hacía cosas horribles…-

-¿A ella?,- le preguntó Signum.

-Si…-

-¿Cómo se llama?- conscientemente Signum se esforzó por preguntar en presente.

-…Caro,- le llegó la respuesta casi inaudible después de unos segundos.

-Todo va a estar bien, pequeño,- dijo Signum con voz contenida. Su corazón se sentía, muy pesado, -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Erio…-

-Todo va a estar bien ahora Erio,- le dijo, e hizo una seña a Thoma para que los paramédicos se acercaran.

-Yo no quería hacerlo,- le decía el niño mirándola sin que su llanto hubiera aminorado, -El me obligaba….a hacer las mismas cosas….él…-

Signum les hizo una seña a los hombres para que esperaran.

-El….- lo animó.

-…él…me decía que si no lo hacía…la castigaría a ella…, como había castigado a mis padres.-

Signum se envaró. Thoma y Zafira se pusieron en alerta, mirando alrededor.

-¿Tus padres? ¿Dónde están tus padres, Erio?- le preguntó Signum con suavidad.

Para sorpresa de Signum y de todos, él niño solo señaló detrás de Signum.

Signum se volvió para encontrar una enorme caja negra pegada a la pared detrás de ella.

-Los doctores tienen que atenderte y revisarte Erio. Te prometo que nada va a pasarte, ven conmigo.-

Signum abrazó nuevamente al pequeño, lo cubrió con una manta ligera que uno de los paramédicos le ofreció y se puso de pie. Sostuvo la cabeza de pequeño contra su pecho y enfiló hacia la salida. Los paramédicos revisarían al pequeño arriba, en la luz.

No quería que el niño estuviera ahí abajo ni un segundo más.

Cuando Signum salió, los forenses entraron y se pusieron a trabajar en la habitación y en el cuerpo de la pequeña, mientras Zafira y Thoma se dirigían a la caja que el niño había señalado.

Ambos sabían que ningún ser humano "vivo", podía estar ahí adentro.

Sin decirse ni una palabra, Zafira con las manos enguantadas, abrió la cerradura y abrió la caja.

El olor a putrefacción los golpeó de lleno, obligándolos a volverse.

Cuando pudieron volver a mirar, dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer adultos, entrelazados, embutidos y en avanzado estado de descomposición los miraban desde la caja.

Arriba, en la claridad de la habitación, el pequeño en brazos de Signum no dejaba de repetir entre sollozos que él no había querido hacerlo, que no había querido lastimarla.

Los agentes que estaban en la casa abrían paso a Signum y al niño en medio de un silencio sobrecogedor.

-Sé que no querías hacerlo Erio, no te preocupes. Te atenderemos y te cuidaremos.- Depositó al pequeño en una pequeña estancia al lado de la entrada donde los paramédicos lo revisarían. Ahí a la luz del sol pudo ver que el niño _si _estaba lastimado. Múltiples golpes y cortes se apreciaban en su delgado cuerpo, manchado además con suciedad y sangre seca. Aunque las heridas no eran de mortales, eran muchas. Signum le preguntó suavemente -¿Nos dirás después que ha pasado?-

-Yo no quería hacerlo….él me obligaba…todas las veces….el me obligaba.-

Signum se apartó un poco y dos paramédicos jóvenes se acercaron. El niño se aferró a Signum.

-No te preocupes Erio, tienen que revisarte para poder curarte apropiadamente. Ellos no te harán daño, te lo prometo,- le dijo Signum sonriendo para darle confianza aunque por dentro sentía que estallaba de rabia por lo que Scaglietti le había hecho a ese niño….y a quien sabe cuántos más.

-¿Te quedarás?,- le preguntó el niño con mirada triste.

-Aquí estaré,- le respondió ella con seguridad.

Solo entonces Erio permitió que Signum se alejara un poco y que los paramédicos se acercaran a examinarlo.

Mientras ellos lo revisaban y limpiaban, Erio no la perdía de vista ni un momento. Signum supo que iba a tener que hacer toda una labor para que el niño accediera a irse solo con ellos al hospital.

La voz tenue de él la hizo levantar la vista.

-Él me obligaba,-y por primera vez, Erio ya no lloraba mientras lo decía. Miraba a Signum fijamente pero su mirada estaba un poco apagada y triste mientras hablaba. –Él decía…que yo debía esforzarme…porque…yo… era su legado.-

* * *

Poco más de dos horas habían pasado desde el inicio de la operación TRIVIUM en casa de Scaglietti.

Signum y Zafira sentían que nunca en su vida habían estado en una batalla como la de ese día. Ambos se reunieron afuera de la casa junto a uno de los vehículos para reportar a Hayate.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba estar dentro de esa casa, ni un segundo más.

-El niño ha sido llevado al hospital de TSAB,- decía Signum con voz apagada, ya hacia el final del reporte. –No tiene heridas físicas mortales.-

Signum apretó los dientes. –El muy maldito….el muy maldito, lo estaba entrenando Hayate. A un niño de _SIETE AÑOS_. – La voz de Signum estaba estrangulada, la furia que sentía apenas contenida. –Vamos a encontrar cosas terribles en esa casa.-

-También se han llevado el cuerpo de la niña y de los adultos para las autopsia e identificación,- completó Zafira, -Los forenses ya están inventariando y revisando todo el material que está en ese sótano. Encontramos una caja de seguridad con mucha información incriminatoria para Gaiz…y otros más.-

Signum y Zafira sabían que Lindy y Hayate les escuchaban a ambos desde su posición en el centro de comando móvil. Ninguna de las dos había dicho nada. Después de un rato se escuchó la voz de Lindy.

_-¿Cómo está el niño?-_

Signum intuía a que se refería la Almirante. Había un par de detalles que ni Zafira, ni ella, habían mencionado todavía.

-Su vida no está en riesgo…pero,… aunque hace falta confirmarlo…los paramédicos estiman por la primera revisión que tanto él, como la niña fallecida…fueron víctimas de abuso sexual…extremo,- contestó Signum apretando lo puños.

_-¿Alguna pista sobre Lutecia Alpine?,-_ preguntó Hayate después de un rato.

-Todavía no hemos encontrado nada. No quisiera decirlo así en estos momentos, pero tal vez necesitemos el apoyo de Amy o Shari aquí, Hayate…Hay cientos de pruebas por procesar y poco tiempo. Encontramos rápidamente referencias a los tipos que arrestaron Teana y los Nakajima, y también a Scrya….pero hay muchas cosas más,- Signum obvió decir que ese era un trabajo que les correspondería hacer a Alto y a Lucino y que lo harían brillantemente además, si no estuvieran inconscientes, todavía luchando por su vida en el hospital. –Aquí hay material suficiente para condenar al menos a veinte personas, no solo a Scaglietti.-

Hayate permaneció en silencio más tiempo de lo habitual.

-¿Hayate?... ¿Me escuchaste?-

Antes que Signum pudiera agregar algo más, Hayate le respondió.

_-Sí, te escuché.-_ La pausa después de esa frase no le estaba gustando nada a Signum.

-Hayate, ¿Qué pasa?...- de pronto su corazón se detuvo, -¿Hay noticias…del hospital?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Más de una hora había pasado desde que se llevaron a Shamal de urgencia por la cuchillada de Scaglietti. El horror de lo que habían encontrado casi le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo a Signum y la aprensión por Shamal creció en su pecho en ese momento.

_-No…todavía está en cirugía,-_ le respondió Hayate y Signum la escuchó inspirar profundamente, lo siguiente que la Coronel iba a decir no le iba a gustar nada, de eso estaba segura.

_-Signum, lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación en estos momentos pero… hay algo que solo tú puedes decidir. La parte del operativo de Fate se ha complicado….mucho.-_

Después de cómo se había complicado _su _parte del operativo, Signum lo podía entender. Cerró los ojos en espera de lo que Hayate le iba a decir.

Signum y Zafira escucharon. Signum apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza mientras lo hacía. Fueron solo dos minutos pero a Signum le pareció que habían pasado horas cuando los volvió a abrir. El mundo parecía diferente. Ciertamente, para ella, era completamente diferente.

_-Verossa está ya en la Biblioteca Infinita como apoyo; también le avisé lo que había pasado con Shamal cuando su operativo con Gaiz terminó; por eso pudimos enviar a Thoma y a Akira a apoyarlos. Griffith salió también para la Biblioteca hace cinco minutos y quiero que Zafira también vaya.-_ Hayate terminó disculpándose al otro lado de la comunicación, _ –Lo siento mucho Signum, no podía decírtelo antes. Es tu decisión, no te ordenaré lo que debes hacer.-_

"_Así que así están las cosas," _pensó Signum mirando al cielo.

Poco más de dos horas habían pasado desde que el operativo conjunto había comenzado y ahora, ella tenía que decidir entre ir al hospital Saint King a esperar noticias sobre la vida o la muerte de la mujer que amaba;… o ir a la Biblioteca Infinita a pelear junto a otra mujer que también amaba y que estaba en su propia batalla de vida o muerte.

Por eso ella no rezaba.

Nunca había sido justo.

Maldijo por lo bajo que su intuición no se hubiera equivocado.

.

* * *

**Operativo "TRIVIUM" Equipo 3: Scrya. Día 9 Primer Mes 7:00 hrs.**

_**"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you." **__**Nietzsche**_

"_**Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo mira dentro de ti." Nietzsche**_

_**.**_

Los primeros rayos del sol de invierno despuntaban en un cielo matutino de un azul tan intenso y profundo que hería el corazón solo de verlo.

Iba a ser un día hermoso.

Fate no veía ni el sol, ni el cielo, ni rezaba. Su visión, como nunca antes, estaba teñida de rojo. Su corazón estaba teñido de rojo. Siempre había lamentado matar. Siempre. Aunque fueran delincuentes, una parte de su ser moría con las personas a las que había arrebatado la vida en cumplimiento de su deber.

Nunca…nunca había deseado matar a alguien… hasta ese momento. Con cada fibra de su ser.

Con los planos que Zafira había conseguido y las revelaciones de Grangaitz, Fate estaba segura ya que se dirigía al lugar correcto. Lo que no sabía, era lo que iba a encontrar una vez llegara ahí.

Mentalmente se preparó, como había hecho prácticamente desde que iniciaron la planeación del operativo. Tenía que estar enfocada. No podía dejar que nada la distrajera. Chrono caminaba a su lado, serio y firme, mientras se acercaban al que sería su equipo ese día.

Ellis McGaren, Schach Nouera, Vice Granscenic y el Agente Voltz Stan los esperaban donde el equipo de asalto había montado la base de operaciones. Un perímetro alrededor de la biblioteca había sido definido y todo estaba perfectamente vigilado y monitoreado, tal y como Fate había previsto, nada se movería sin que lo supieran; y nada, ni nadie, podría entrar en el hasta que el operativo terminara. Los hombres de Chrono estaban estratégicamente ubicados, solo esperando la señal de arranque.

-Tengo hombres en todas estas posiciones,- dijo Chrono señalando al mapa que se desplegaba frente a ellos sobre la mesa a través de un dispositivo holográfico. –Los francotiradores tienen vigiladas todas las salidas y desde donde están también tienen acceso a todas las ventanas. Una vez que estemos adentro, equipos de dos hombres asegurarán nuestras posiciones empezando por los accesos.-

Al ver el mapa frente a ellos Fate cayó en la cuenta de que el laboratorio de su madre había sido inmenso. Ahora que veía los planos, los recuerdos volvían como ramalazos a ella

-El laboratorio era de dos niveles en el sótano de acuerdo a estos planos, sin embargo cuando yo estuve ahí solo descendimos un nivel,- apuntó Fate. –De lo que era la parte superior ya nada existe. Eran puramente oficinas administrativas.

-Ahí es donde debe estar recluido, en el sótano dos- dijo Ellis quién había estado con Fate, Nanoha y Shamal en esa ocasión. –Sin embargo, no tiene sentido. Si está ahí, está acorralado. El acceso al segundo nivel del sótano solo es posible a través del primero.-

El punto que Ellis estaba señalando en el mapa correspondía a la zona donde estaba ubicada en esos momentos la oficina de Yunno.

-No nos confiemos,- dijo Chrono. –También podría haber alguna entrada o salida oculta aquí y aquí….y tal vez aquí.-

Fate miró los puntos que señalaba su hermano y los cotejó con la información actual. Correspondían a pasillos y el centro de cómputo, esa sala informática que tanto les había impactado.

-No te preocupes Fate, aseguraremos esas posiciones también para que nadie pueda entrar o salir por ahí.-

-Nosotros,- dijo Fate señalando a su equipo, -Iremos a la oficina de Scrya. Localizaremos la entrada al segundo nivel y entraremos.-

-¿Eso no es demasiado directo?- preguntó Voltz aunque no se veía en lo absoluto preocupado.

-Él ya sabe que venimos Agente Stan. Nos está esperando. Tenemos que estar muy alertas. Podemos tratar de entrar conjuntamente por las alternativas que Chrono menciona, pero me preocupa que si lo acorralamos demasiado…, la vida de la familia Takamachi, peligre,- dijo Fate mirándolo con fijeza.

-Fate tiene razón Agente Stan,- la apuntaló Ellis nuevamente. –Entraremos de manera activa solo por una de las entradas y si es necesario, los equipos del Almirante Harlaown nos proporcionarán respaldo.-

Una vez que establecieron el plan general, acordaron la forma en que el grupo entraría a la guarida de Yunno.

Fate iría al frente con Vice y Ellis que eran agentes de la Sección Seis. Voltz y Schach irían en la retaguardia como apoyo. Los planos les decían como había estado el laboratorio Precia Testarossa en el pasado pero no les decía nada de cómo estaban en esos momentos.

Entrarían a ciegas.

Fate y su equipo se habían asegurado de llegar muy temprano a la Universidad para establecer el perímetro y dejar a personas civiles fuera de la zona del operativo. La biblioteca no estaba abierta todavía así que no había riesgo de tener a muchos estudiantes o académicos en el edificio.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, conforme se acercaban al edificio de la Biblioteca, Fate anunció a Hayate el inicio del operativo a tiempo y se encaminó con su grupo por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Yunno. Los hombres de Chrono revisaban y aseguraban todas las entradas; después avanzarían hasta los pisos superiores. La Biblioteca era un edificio impresionante de cinco niveles enlazados por una majestuosa escalera central y múltiples escaleras y montacargas de servicio.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Yunno, lo primero que hizo Fate fue escanear para identificar posibles dispositivos de rastreo, cámaras ocultas o micrófonos. No encontró ninguno.

Junto con Vice y Ellis escanearon las paredes en busca de cerraduras digitales o señales eléctricas. Todo negativo.

-Tiene que ser algo manual,- escuchó la voz de Voltz Stan mientras volvía a pasar el dispositivo por las paredes llenas de libros.

-De todas formas, debería tener alguna señal eléctrica,- dijo Fate.

-No si es un dispositivo 100% mecánico,- comentó a su vez Vice, -Cómo los que se usaban en esas construcciones ancestrales,- dijo mientras señalaba hacía varias de las imágenes en las paredes.

Los sitios donde Yunno había hecho expediciones. _"Es arqueólogo",_ pensó Fate. _"Desde luego que sabe en qué consiste ese tipo de mecanismos."_

-Nos va a llevar horas encontrarlo si es así,- dijo Ellis.

Fate miró la amplía oficina y los múltiples artilugios antiguos y nuevos en ella. Ellis tenía razón, pero además también tendrían que revisar también el área de la recepción donde había muchos más.

-Pues empecemos ya,- dijo Fate lanzándose a revisar, casi frenéticamente una pared, -Cada quién tome una pared y revísela a detalle. Necesitamos jalar, empujar, girar. Vice, por si acaso, que venga un forense con algunos de esos artilugios de luz negra y esas sustancias mágicas que usan. Tal vez podamos identificar donde hay mayor concentración de huellas. Algo que nos ayude a acortar el tiempo.-

Vice procedió a cumplir las órdenes de Fate mientras un mensaje de Chrono entraba por el comunicador de la rubia.

_-Fate…tenemos complicaciones.-_

El tono de su hermano no le gustó nada a Fate.

-¿Qué pasa?,- dijo mientras interrumpía un poco su búsqueda frenética.

_-Todos los niveles superiores están sellados. No podemos tener acceso a ellos.-_

-¿Eso no forma parte de acceso normal de la Biblioteca? Tal vez los sellan por las noches.

_-Eso pensé al principio,-_ dijo Chrono, _-pero después hicimos un escaneo de rutina para descartar explosivos… y detectamos rastros de…PBX. –_

-¡¿Qué?-

En ese momento, _sí _había interrumpido por completo su búsqueda.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo la miraron. Fate se dio cuenta de que Chrono le hablaba por un canal privado. Ellos no podían escucharlo.

-¿Estás COMPLETAMENTE seguro?-

_-Cien por ciento Fate, pero eso no es todo…-_

"_Demonios,"_ pensó Fate cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué podía ser peor que encontrar trazas de PBX?

-Espera Chrono, tenemos que hacer un resumen con Hayate y con mi equipo. Esto es demasiado grave.-

Fate hizo los ajustes, avisó a Hayate y reunió a sus compañeros. Hacía minutos que habían empezado el operativo y las cosas ya se habían complicado. Y todavía no habían siquiera encontrado el acceso al sótano dos.

Hayate y Lindy tuvieron un poco la misma reacción que Fate. Chrono continuó su relatoría de complicaciones.

_-Confirmado, encontramos no solo trazas de PBX, sino que ya identificamos el compuesto principal: 9404. Mi equipo acaba de encontrar uno de los dispositivos explosivos vinculado a la puerta de acceso al Nivel Dos. Tengo a un par de grupos rastreando por más.-_

_-¿Creen que hay más?,-_ preguntó Lindy desde del centro de mando.

_-Los indicadores del escáner así lo indican, solo que no los hemos encontrado aún. Si tratamos de abrir la puerta, la carga estallará.-_

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Fate. Al final todo se reducía a eso.

_-El temporizador de este artefacto indica que fue iniciado a las seis am. La cuenta regresiva marca cuatro horas, cuarenta y ocho minutos, veinte segundos y contando.-_

-¡Maldición!,- murmuró Fate. –Justo cuando recibimos el mensaje en TSAB y que nos hizo retrasar el inicio del operativo.-

_-Cómo le decía a Fate, eso no es todo…-_ dijo Chrono para sorpresa de Fate, quién pensaba que el anuncio del tipo de explosivo y el tiempo era más que suficiente. _–Hay personas encerradas en los distintos niveles.-_

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Fate antes de poder contenerse.

_-Aunque es difícil estar cien por ciento seguros, los escáneres indican que están vivos pero inconscientes. Deben haberse quedado encerrados desde anoche.-_

-Este maldito…- Fate no puedo evitar apretar los puños pero alcanzó a contenerse antes de golpear algo. Lo que fuera. Yunno estaba haciendo _TODO_ lo posible para dificultarle el rescate de Nanoha y su familia. Al costo que fuera.

_-Esto es lo que haremos,-_ les llego la voz de Lindy, serena y firme, desde el centro de comando tomando el control de la situación, _–Escuchen con atención: -_

_-Fate, tú y tu equipo, concéntrense en entrar al segundo nivel del sótano. Realicen un escaneo de explosivos por seguridad. Después de este descubrimiento debemos ir con mucha, mucha mayor precaución. Lo siento Fate, pero necesitamos que Vice coordine la evacuación del Campus de la Universidad... PBX 9404 es altamente expansivo e inestable…y no sabemos cuántos artefactos más haya ocultos.-_ Lindy sabía que no tenía que explicarles lo grave de la situación. Aunque el temporizador dijera que tenían poco más de cuatro horas, el cacharro ese podría estallar en cualquier momento dado lo inestable del compuesto que se había utilizado.

-_Chrono, Hayate enviará equipos especiales antibombas para analizar los dispositivos y tratar de desactivarlos. En ese lapso, DEBEN encontrar __**todos **__los dispositivos; coordínate con ellos para la desactivación. Mantennos a Hayate y a mí al tanto cada diez minutos. Tenemos que darle a Fate el mayor tiempo posible. No sabemos que otras sorpresas nos aguardan.-_

_-Les enviaremos refuerzos de la Sección Seis conforme los tengamos disponibles para la evacuación.-_

_-Hayate, Rein y yo, trabajaremos desde aquí revisando las posibles alternativas para la evacuación, informaremos a las autoridades de la Universidad y haremos las negociaciones pertinentes. Tenemos que avisar a Graham y a otras autoridades. Les enviaremos todos los equipos de apoyo que sean necesarios tan pronto sea posible. Chrono, que tus equipos verifiquen también el exterior del edificio, tal vez se pueda acceder desde las ventanas.-_

_-Fate, en el sótano, los francotiradores no te serán de utilidad. Dejaremos los efectivos mínimos monitoreando solo las salidas que Chrono nos indique. Todos los demás activos deben apoyar a Chrono a identificar las amenazas internas y externas al edificio y ayudar en la evacuación de esas personas.- _

_-¿Alguna duda?-_

Ninguna fue vocalizada, así que Lindy los apremió, _–Adelante todos, mantengan sus comunicaciones abiertas, a partir de ahora esta operación tiene máxima prioridad.-_

* * *

Cincuenta minutos después de haber descubierto el primer artefacto, Chrono ya sabía que había un total de cinco, uno por cada nivel con cargas tales que, prácticamente todo el campus de la Universidad podría quedar reducido a un gigantesco cráter humeante. Por ningún motivo, debían permitir que esas cargas explotaran. Todas correspondían a PBX 9404 y todas tenían el temporizador con el mismo tiempo restante; todas explotarían al mediodía si no lograban desactivarlas antes.

Verossa, quién había llegado minutos antes después de dejar a Gaiz en TSAB, ya estaba trabajando con Vice y Chrono tratando frenéticamente de encontrar una salida para sacar a las personas de los niveles superiores quienes ya estaban volviendo en sí y a quiénes había que explicarles la situación en que se encontraban con suficiente serenidad y entereza para controlar el pánico. Lo que menos querían era que alguien en un ataque de histeria, tratara de romper las ventanas o de salir por la fuerza.

El equipo antibombas encontró que tampoco podrían usar las ventanas como Lindy había sugerido.

El edificio de la Biblioteca Infinita era un edificio inteligente de última generación. Toda la infraestructura y las instalaciones del mismo se controlaban centralmente. Los accesos, todos ellos, incluyendo puertas y ventanas habían sido sellados. Si uno de ellos se forzaba, el sistema central de control de edificio lo identificaría, lanzaría una alerta de intrusión y esa alerta detonaría las cargas.

El control central de todo el edificio, estaba en el Centro de Control y Administración. El mismo centro de cómputo que TSAB había solicitado para buscar en la base de datos. El mismo que había impresionado tanto a todos los miembros de TSAB que lo habían visto.

En ese momento, Ellis era la única agente que había trabajado con él que estaba disponible para tratar de operarlo.

Fate tuvo que ceder un miembro más de su equipo y quedarse solo que Schach y Voltz, ya que todavía no conseguían descifrar el mecanismo que le daría acceso al segundo nivel del sótano.

Necesitaban a un genio informático ya que el centro de control estaba bloqueado y según estimaban, solamente el Administrador del sistema, podría desactivar el sellado de las puertas y las ventanas sin activar las cargas explosivas.

Alto y Lucino serían las indicadas…si no estuvieran en el hospital.

Muy a su pesar y a falta de otros recursos, Lindy decidió enviar a Shari y Amy a la Biblioteca para ayudar a Ellis y tratar de infiltrar el servidor. A parte de Alto y Lucino que laboraban para la Sección Seis, Shari y Amy era las dos mejores informáticas de todo TSAB. No tenía otra alternativa.

Actuarían en tres frente conjuntos, mientras el equipo antibombas trataba de entender el mecanismo de los artefactos para deshabilitarlos, la Sección Seis tratarían de hackear el servidor de la Biblioteca para abrir las puertas sin hacer explotar los dispositivos y sacar a las personas que estaban encerradas.

Yaunque lograran evacuar a toda la gente del campus y dentro de un perímetro alrededor de la Universidad, Lindy todavía no consideraba que dejar estallar el edificio de la Biblioteca fuera una opción, ya que además, todavía tenían que rescatar a Nanoha y a su familia y atrapar a Yunno.

Lindy miraba todos los reportes de los diferentes operativos en el puesto de control conforme iban llegando. Justo en esos momentos recibían noticias del operativo Scaglietti. La misión de Fate no era la única que se había complicado y lo que estaban encontrando ahí era…sobrecogedor.

El reloj seguía corriendo en su contra y con cada minuto que pasaba, Fate se sentía más y más angustiada por no avanzar. Finalmente, habían terminado con la oficina de Yunno. A menos que se hubieran equivocado garrafalmente, no había ningún dispositivo y cerradura manual que les permitiera entrar.

-Revisemos los planos otra vez, Agente Testarossa,- sugirió Voltz quién se veía sorprendentemente tranquilo pese a la situación en que se encontraban.

Fate proyectó los planos antiguos primero y después los nuevos.

-Esta oficina se construyó sobre lo que era el área de menor seguridad del laboratorio de su madre,- le dijo Voltz, -Si bien la disposición ha cambiado, la estructura principal del edificio se conserva. Fíjese en las columnas.-

-O sea que todo el edificio de la Biblioteca está desarrollado respetando esa estructura original,- agregó Schach también refiriéndose al diseño original.

-Asi es, la estructura actual es mucho más grande desde luego pero se continuó la estructura interna original. Lo cual tiene sentido, el laboratorio era un bunker y esa instalación se convirtió en el corazón de lo que ahora es la Biblioteca,- finalizó Voltz.

-Pero eso significaría que las escaleras de acceso al sótano dos tendrían que estar en esa pared,- dijo Fate señalando la estantería repleta de libros detrás del escritorio de Yunno, -Y ya hemos revisado hasta el cansancio esa pared, sin resultado.-

-Tal vez el problema agente Testarossa, es que estamos tratando a la pared como una pared y en realidad, es un acceso…una puerta. Tal vez necesite una llave que no hemos identificado. Podría ser una llave la que activara el mecanismo.-

Fate lo consideró.

-Revisemos otra vez, esa pared exclusivamente, los tres juntos,- dijo Fate acercándose, -Tratemos de verla con nuevos ojos, lo que tendríamos que buscar es una cerradura o algo donde parezca que falta una pieza.-

Muy cuidadosamente, los tres se enfocaron a analizar el contenido de la estantería. No había nada visible en la madera del mueble. Los libros los había sacado ya y apilado en el piso. Además de los libros, había varios compartimientos empotrados con algunas de las antigüedades de Yunno.

-Ummm… Fate-san,- la llamó Schach al cabo de un rato, -No sé si esto sea lo que andamos buscando pero aquí, en este conjunto de piezas falta una de la serie.-

Fate se acercó para ver lo que Schach le señalaba y en efecto, en una de las vitrinas empotradas se exhibían varios relojes antiguos. El espacio central, donde se ajustaría un reloj un poco más grande que los demás, estaba vacío. Trató de abrir la vitrina y la puerta de cristal, y esta cedió sin resistencia. Las otras estaban selladas. Esa vitrina se abría frecuentemente.

-Esta es la única que se abre,- les dijo Fate a sus compañeros, -pronto busquemos alguna pieza que encaje en ese lugar. –

Mientras buscaban alrededor de la oficina una pieza similar a la que faltaba, un recuerdo se filtró en la memoria de Fate, y salió al área de la recepción. Recordaba que durante su primera visita a la Biblioteca, mientras esperaban a Yunno, se había detenido a ver varias de las piezas con curiosidad.

Ese día, en el remoto pasado, Fate las había mirado con curiosidad, hoy las miraba con frenesí.

Finalmente llegó a la pieza que buscaba, a la imagen que había estado rondando en su mente desde hacía un par de minutos. El reloj de longitud del que Yunno le había hablado. Esa era una pieza que podría encajar en el espacio que tenían.

Con cuidado, escaneo la vitrina donde se exhibía el reloj y no obteniendo lecturas preocupantes de ningún tipo, ni señales eléctricas o cerraduras ocultas; simplemente quebró el cristal para remover la pieza y correr de regreso a la oficina de Yunno.

Schach y Voltz, que habían escuchado el ligero estrépito de los vidrios romperse ya volteaban a la puerta de entrada.

-Lo siento,- aclaró Fate, -Tenía que sacar esta pieza para probarla.-

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, Fate se acercó a la vitrina abierta y colocó el reloj de manera que embonara. De inmediato se escuchó un click sutil. Pero nada se movió.

-Demonios,- exclamó con frustración Fate.

-Encaja perfecto,- comentó Schach.

Voltz se acercó para analizar el reloj y después de varios minutos de concentración, como no queriendo, se puso a presionar los otros relojes, cuatro en total que completaban la colección.

De inmediato se escucharon sonidos de piezas chirriando unas sobre otras.

-En efecto, tenía usted razón, Agente Testarossa…ese reloj es la llave, pero los otros cuatro, son los picaportes que abren la puerta. Si no está ese quinto reloj, no importa cuánto movamos los otros, el dispositivo no se mueve.-

-Sí,- comentó Schach seriamente, -Al parecer el Director Scrya es un bastardo hijo de puta increíblemente brillante.-

Voltz y Fate voltearon a verla con sorpresa, ninguno de los dos esperaba que la seria y propia asistente ejecutiva de la Directora Carim pudiera expresarse de nadie, de esa forma tan…explícita.

-Preparados para entrar,- fue lo único que dijo Fate para después avisar a Lindy, a Chrono y a los demás miembros de su equipo que estaban listos para el encuentro final.

Hayate aprovecho para actualizar a Fate en la situación. Todavía no habían podido hackear el servidor central, ni desactivar los explosivos. Chrono ya estaba aplicando un plan de contención especial sugerido por el equipo anti-bombas para tratar de "mitigar" los efectos de una explosión de esa índole, pero todavía quedaba el tema de cómo sacar a las personas que estaban atrapadas. Con la ayuda de Vice, Griffith y Verossa, estaban tratando de acceder por las instalaciones de ventilación.

La última sombría actualización que recibió Fate de su situación actual era que el majestuoso edificio inteligente de la Biblioteca Infinita se había convertido en una trampa mortal y en un sarcófago gigante para todos los que estaban ahí. La ironía más cruel, era que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Los equipos de TSAB podrían salir si era necesario…tomando la decisión de dejar abandonados a los que estaban atrapados ahí.

"_Schach tiene razón,"_ pensó Fate, _"….es un maldito bastardo hijo de puta."_

La cuenta regresiva marcaba dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos…, y contando.

Poco antes de entrar, Hayate le avisó por el intercomunicador que Signum iría en camino pronto para apoyarla. Su segunda al mando iría directamente a la entrada del sótano dos.

Fate se alegró pero no podía esperar ni un minuto; así qué sin mayor demora encabezó la marcha por la abertura que se había abierto entre dos paneles de la estantería. No se veía nada más allá de los dos primeros escalones que alcanzaba a iluminar la luz artificial de la oficina de Yunno. Desde abajo les llegaba una corriente fría y con un aroma a humores humanos encerrados.

Fate se decidió por los lentes de visión nocturna en lugar de las linternas y les hizo una seña a sus compañeros. Si estaba tan oscuro ahí abajo como se podía apreciar, todos estarían en igualdad de condiciones. Las linternas indicarían muy rápida y claramente su posición. Mientras entraban, llevó la mano a su cintura para tomar a su compañera de batallas, una imponente Beretta 92FS a quién Fate había nombrado Bardiche y desenfundó.

El tramo por los escalones, se le hizo eterno pero no detectó ninguna amenaza mientras bajaban. Aun tras el velo ligeramente verdoso de los googles de visión nocturna Fate apreció que el mobiliario de esa zona parecía en efecto un laboratorio de investigaciones.

Y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar.

La gran mesa metálica que se extendía frente ellos, los diferentes gabinetes metálicos todavía atiborrados de extraños dispositivos que Fate no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que servían pero que recordaba vagamente, múltiples libros, terminales antiguas de viejos equipos de cómputo que estaban apagados y silenciosos. Al fondo había una pantalla gigantesca de algún tipo.

En ese momento, una luz se encendió y ahogando una exclamación de dolor Fate y sus compañeros se arrancaron los googles.

_-Bienvenida, mi querida Fate-chan… finalmente has llegado.-_ Fate escuchó la voz de Yunno llenando el espacio. Ésta les llegaba con ligero dejo metálico, a través de algún dispositivo que no podían ver; quién hablaba no estaba ahí en el mismo espacio que ellos._ –Aunque debo decir que te esperaba antes. Ahora nos queda muy poco tiempo.-_

Ya con la luz encendida, Fate pudo ver los alrededores en su dimensión y colores reales, y los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria. Ese había sido el área general de trabajo del laboratorio de su madre…había sido donde…

_-¿Ya lo has recordado…. ó necesitas un poco más de tiempo_?- preguntó la voz digital. Aparentemente también había cámaras desde donde él podía verlos. No lo habían sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

…ahí había sido donde Fate había encontrado a su madre y a su hermana, muertas.

El piso del laboratorio, que antes fuera impecable e impoluto, estaba desagradablemente manchado y sucio. Fate no podía saber cuáles de las viejas manchas que veía correspondían a las manchas de sangre del asesinato de su familia…pero si podía distinguir claramente cuales eran _nuevas_ manchas de sangre.

Fate observó entonces con atención y notó que manchas de sangre de diferentes antigüedades estaban dispersas, no solo en el piso, sino también en distintos de los accesorios y la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-¿Dónde está la familia Takamachi?- preguntó Fate con voz firme. No quería mencionar el nombre de Nanoha en particular mientras miraba cautelosamente hacia las diferentes direcciones de esa sala donde se encontraban. Schach y Voltz, con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para disparar estaban también alertas.

_-¿La familia Takamachi?,-_ preguntó Yunno, _-Nanoha-chan, querrás decir… ¿no,…Fate-chan?-_

Fate apretó los dientes, necesitaban encontrar desde donde les estaba hablando ese maldito, no podía seguir en esa situación donde él tenía todo el control de su lado.

"_Este sujeto es completamente incapaz de sentir culpa por sus acciones o empatía por otro ser humano; su moral es completamente ajena a los patrones culturales establecidos. Lo más importante para este individuo, es el poder y el control."_

Las palabras del Nanoha en el perfil que les había entregado tiempo ha, volvieron a la mente de Fate que se sabía ya de memoria cada una de las palabras de ese informe.

Él había tenido el control todo el tiempo, no solo en ese momento y en esa situación en particular, sino todo el tiempo. Y ahí mismo, en su guarida que había resultado ser el laboratorio de su madre, Fate no tenía la más remota idea de que era lo que la relacionaba con él.

Sin embargo, también recordó la última advertencia en el perfil de Nanoha:

"_El sujeto está al borde de una crisis de violencia. La desorganización mostrada en la escena Yazawa indica que hay impulsos violentos que ya no puede controlar. Además de la extrema violencia sobre las victimas en la última escena, muestra incluso niveles de rencor que no se habían visto en las escenas anteriores; éstas aunque terribles y violentas, mostraban un mayor nivel de organización, control y frialdad."_

A Fate le parecía que pese al descontrol que pudiera tener Yunno sobre sus acciones, en ese momento estaba complemente en control de la situación.

_-Todavía no tienes la más remota idea de porque estás aquí, ¿verdad Fate?-_

La voz de Yunno al decir esa última frase sonó más densa y oscura que con las frases anteriores, donde había sonado cínico y casi juguetón. Estaba indignado ya sea de que Fate no dijera lo que él esperaba o que no pareciera recordar esa razón que los unía.

-¿Dónde está la familia Takamachi?- volvió a preguntar Fate, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de él.

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que la familia Takamachi está aquí siquiera?-_ le respondió Yunno. _-Me resulta muy significativo que preguntes donde están y no, si están vivos. Podría decirte donde están. ¿Te importaría que no estuvieran vivos, Fate-chan?-_

Fate luchó por controlar la aprensión que iba creciendo en su pecho.

-Yunno Scrya, está usted acusado de crímenes extremadamente graves. Entréguese ahora, entregue a las personas que tiene secuestradas e indique la manera de desactivar los dispositivos explosivos colocados en el edificio, y eso será tomado en consideración en su sentencia.-

Después de terminar esa frase, Fate espero por varios segundos donde nada pasó y poco a poco fue escuchando un sonido contenido. Unos jadeos que poco a poco se convirtieron en carcajadas.

Cuando la risa de él finalmente se calmó, le lanzó una nueva pregunta a Fate. Su risa anterior todavía era perceptible en el tono de su voz.

_-¿Realmente crees que me he tomado todas estas molestias, solo, para hacer eso que dices Fate-chan? Eso no sería divertido en lo absoluto. ¿Qué te parece Nanoha-chan? Tú has esperado a Fate ansiosamente estas horas y ahora que tu…"salvadora"….está aquí, ni siquiera ha pronunciado tu nombre.-_

El corazón de Fate saltó a la mención de Nanoha. Aunque no escuchaba su voz y cabía la posibilidad que él la estuviera engañando.

-Hay algo que quieres Scrya, dilo de una vez. Si es conmigo, podemos arreglarlo…podemos estar aquí horas si quieres, pero deja ir a los Takamachi.-

_-¿Horas? No tienes horas Fate-chan, tú lo sabes muy bien.-_

-Eso depende de ti, ¿no? Tú eres quién tiene el control. Deja ir a los Takamachi y me quedaré aquí el tiempo que quieras. Tendrás que extender los temporizadores pero no creo que eso sea algo tan complicado para un genio como tu.-

Silencio.

Fate cruzó mentalmente los dedos porque él mordiera el anzuelo.

_-¿Tu sabes porque estás aquí en primer lugar…Fate-chan?- _le preguntó él otra vez.

No exactamente lo que quería pero tenía que seguir tratando. Tenía que darle algo.

-Me imagino porque estoy aquí pero hasta el momento no he sabido de ti lo que tendría que saber. ¿Por qué no balanceamos las cosas y me dices lo que tengo que saber de ti…personalmente? No creo que esto esté siendo divertido para ti tampoco. Veámonos frente a frente, pero antes tengo que saber que los Takamachi están vivos.

_-¿O qué?-_

-Si no tenemos una prueba de vida, de toda la familia Takamachi; saldremos por donde entramos, sellaremos la puerta del laboratorio y nos iremos.-

_-Wow…Fate-chan…qué fría y profesional, ¿Estarías realmente dispuesta a hacer eso?-_

-Si no tengo una prueba de que la familia Takamachi realmente esta con vida, o de si hay realmente probabilidades de que estés con ellos en este espacio….Si, definitivamente lo haré. No me quedaré aquí a ser engañada más tiempo.-

Fate estaba haciendo una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero ya había sido arriesgado ir sin estar 100% seguros de que Yunno y los Takamachi estaban ahí. Sin embargo, no había manera de que hubieran podido saberlo. La decisión que Fate había tomado era la única que podía tomar. Igual que la que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

_-Por eso te admiro Fate-chan…-_ la voz de él no parecía ser irónica o mordaz, _-Te has sobrepuesto a cada obstáculo que se ha puesto en tu camino. Te has convertido en lo que yo nunca pude ser…-_

Después de decir eso, escucharon un chirrido y una de las paredes laterales se deslizó para revelar una puerta. Entonces Fate recordó algo más. Donde estaban era el área de trabajo general del laboratorio de su madre; sus asistentes hacían ahí los trabajos básicos. Pero el trabajo realmente de investigación de Precia, se hacía en otras salas a las que se llegaba justo a través de esa puerta lateral. Precia lo había pensado así para mantener la confidencialidad de sus proyectos. El muro que habían estado viendo ahí, no existía originalmente.

Al parecer Yunno había desviado suficientes recursos de la construcción del edificio de la Biblioteca para hacer adecuaciones en ese sótano.

Fate se encaminó a la puerta, seguida por Schach y Voltz.

-Con cuidado Agente Testarossa,- le advirtió Voltz antes de que tocara la puerta y cruzara el umbral.

Atravesaron un pasillo apenas iluminado con luz mortecina por unas bombillas tan viejas que Fate se sorprendió que todavía funcionaran, hasta que llegaron a un vestíbulo pequeño que llevaba al laboratorio principal de su madre y a las salas de experimentación especial. Por no dejar, Fate trató de abrir alguna de las puertas pero todas estaban cerradas. La única que se abrió fue la del laboratorio principal, cuando Fate entró, la luz brillante le hizo más doloroso contemplar lo que vio.

El laboratorio principal de su madre, era un área mucho más grande que la anterior donde habían estado, por lo menos del doble de superficie.

Yunno estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla alta, detrás de una mesa metálica sobre la cual se veían ataduras y cadenas diversas. Al fondo, detrás de él, se veían cuatro figuras…cuatro personas colgadas a más de un metro y medio del piso; estaban desnudos, con el cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y sangre seca, y con múltiples heridas que incluso a la distancia que se encontraba podía ver.

Ninguno se movía, pero estaban amordazados y Fate podía ver los movimientos en sus torsos producidos por sus respiraciones aceleradas.

-Ah, ah, ah…Hasta ahí nada más, Fate-chan. _TU_ puedes entrar pero tus acompañantes no. Ellos pueden irse como ofreciste. Esto es entre tú y yo, nada más,- dijo Yunno levantando una mano.

A Fate revisó sus manos rápidamente y le pareció que estaba desarmado, se le hacía increíble pero así parecía….

-No Fate-chan….- le dijo Yunno como si leyera sus pensamientos, -No hagas una estupidez. No ahora que finalmente nos encontramos en el lugar y el momento correctos.-

Yunno había levantado su mano derecha donde sostenía un pequeño dispositivo negro que estaba conectado a su muñeca.

-Si me disparas, todas las cargas de allá arriba estallarán.- Con otro botón activo la enorme pantalla que dividía el área general del laboratorio principal y de inmediato se activaron ocho secciones de la misma; cada una de las secciones mostraba la ubicación de cada una de las cargas en los pisos superiores, la recepción de la oficina de Yunno, su oficina y el área general donde habían estado antes. Desde ahí se podía ver como los equipos de Chrono y de la Sección Seis trabajaban frenéticamente; que el área de la oficina de Yunno, la recepción y la que acababan de dejar estaban vacías.

-Si tus amigos no se van en este instante, con este botón,- dijo señalándolo con su mano izquierda un poco histriónicamente, -las cargas también estallan.-

-¿Querías ver a los Takamachi? Aquí están…solo que míralos bien Fate-chan…este segundo botón libera el mecanismo de las cadenas que los sostienen…menos uno, el de su cuello.-

En efecto, Fate notó un arillo corredizo alrededor del cuello de cada uno de los Takamachi. Si lo que Yunno decía era cierto y los dejaba caer, el mismo peso de su cuerpo los ahorcaría rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Nanoha Takamachi?- preguntó Fate finalmente con el corazón acelerado y rezando porque su aprensión no se notara en su voz o en su cara.

-Cuanta prisa…Fate-chan. Podrás verla, pero primero que se vayan tus amigos,- le dijo.

-Que los Takamachi se vayan con ellos,- contraatacó Fate, -yo me quedaré contigo como ofrecí, pero deja que ellos se vayan…Todos, incluida Nanoha.-

-Eso no va a ser posible Fate-chan, tus amigos deben irse ahora,- dijo Yunno señalando el botón que liberaba el mecanismo que mantenía colgados a los Takamachi. La pantalla mostró entonces como Signum entraba cautelosamente al área de la recepción de la oficina de Yunno.

-Parece que te envían refuerzos Fate-chan. Ellos se van. Ahora.-

Fate estaba en la disyuntiva, si le disparaba, todos estaban muertos. Si no le disparaba, tendría que quedarse sola con él y tratar de mantener vivos a todos. Fate miro su reloj. Dos horas y seis minutos era lo único que les quedaba. Tendría que quedarse sola y tratar de convencer al maldito de que extendiera el tiempo de los temporizadores y de liberar a Nanoha y a su familia después.

-Esperen instrucciones arriba. Todos. - le indicó a Schach y Voltz sin mirarlos. Signum estaba ya en la oficina de Yunno y apunto de bajar al segundo nivel del sótano para unirse a ellos. Fate deseó que entendieran su mensaje silencioso tal como lo habrían hecho Signum o Zafira…era quizá mucho pedir, pero confió.

Ellos debieron haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella porque se retiraron sin rechistar. Menos de un minuto después las cámaras los mostraron deteniendo a Signum en las escaleras y saliendo nuevamente hacia la oficina de Yunno.

Seguramente, contactarían a Hayate para instrucciones una vez arriba. Ahí abajo, en el segundo sótano, ya no tenía señal directa con la Coronel para que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba aconteciendo arriba o para que Hayate pudiera escuchar lo que hablarían ella y Yunno.

Lo más discretamente posible, activo el mecanismo de grabación de su intercomunicador y lo dejó abierto para el caso de que Signum y los demás pudieran escucharla si era necesario desde la oficina de Yunno. Fate se preguntó cómo había podido camuflar las cámaras ya que la detección inicial no había mostrado ningún dispositivo. Schach y Voltz podrían al tanto a los demás pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada de lo que hacían era una sorpresa para él.

-Muy buena decisión Fate-chan.-

-¿Dónde está Nanoha Takamachi?- volvió a preguntar Fate con firmeza, sin moverse de su lugar y sin perder el agarre firme sobre Bardiche.

Yunno activó otro mecanismo que estaba sobre la mesa y un mecanismo empezó a descubrir un gigantesco cilindro que estaba a la derecha de Fate y en el que no había reparado mucho en primera instancia.

Conforme la pantalla que cubría el cilindro fue bajando, la figura de Nanoha adentro del mismo, colgada y aprisionada con cables diversos fue haciéndose visible.

El corazón de Fate se encogió de dolor al notar que la chica también estaba herida, desnuda y maltratada. Nanoha también estaba amordazada, un líquido azul la cubría hasta arriba de la cintura y la miraba con ojos desorbitados y desesperados, moviendo la cabeza. Fate la miró brevemente tratando de transmitirle confianza…fé.

-Ese tanque era uno de los favoritos de tu madre. Los…"experimentos" de clonación humana que hacía, eran posibles gracias a ese tanque. Este tercer botón, Fate-chan… manda una corriente eléctrica de mil quinientos voltios a ese tanque donde esta Nanoha-chan refrescándose un poco.-

Fate se estremeció. Con menos de la décima parte de lo que Yunno decía, dentro del agua, ya sería mortal. Cuidosamente y sin dejar de mirar a Yunno, en ningún momento, enfundó a Bardiche.

-Veo que por fin nos entendemos por completo, Fate-chan. Sin embargo, creo que prefiero tener a esa lindura aquí cerca de mí. Desenfunda y acércala, siempre apuntando hacia a ti, por favor.-

Con mucho cuidado, Fate siguió las instrucciones y depositó a Bardiche sobre la mesa.

-Todavía no estamos en igualdad de condiciones,- dijo Fate, -Todavía tienes que decirme más acerca de ti.-

Yunno la miró, sus ojos verdes parecían realmente inocentes y divertidos.

-Realmente no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?,- le dijo mirándola con voz casi triste.

Fate temía cuál sería su reacción si decía que no.

-Sé que tiene que ver con el asesinato de mi madre,- dijo, era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía granjearle un poco más de tiempo.

-TODO tiene que ver con el asesinato de tu madre, Fate-chan querida. Todo,- le dijo Yunno esta vez con una voz, violenta y salvaje. Su mirada y su cara, cambiaron justo frente a los ojos de Fate. Se volvieron fríos y despiadados.

Eso es a lo que Nanoha se había referido cuando hizo el primer perfil.

-¡Hace veintitrés años, _alguien_…acuchilló a tu madre y a tu hermana mayor justo frente a tus ojos y tú ni siquiera lo recuerdas!-

Yunno se levantó de la silla con violencia y se puso a caminar a grandes zancadas detrás de la mesa.

Ese, no era el Yunno con el que Fate quería hablar y negociar más tiempo. Tenía que hacer que de alguna forma, _el otro_, regresara a hablar con ella.

-Fue…una experiencia terrible,- dijo Fate acercándose un poco, con la cabeza inclinada, tratando que su postura y su actitud fueran menos amenazantes, casi sumisas, -Tal vez…si tú me ayudaras un poco, podría…-

Fate dejó intencionalmente la frase sin terminar para ver si él podía completarla por ella con la acción que buscaba.

-¡Eso!... ¡Eso es justamente lo que he estado tratando de hacer!... ¡Pero tú… No… Entiendes!-

Finalmente él se apoyó en la mesa que los separaba. Durante toda su perorata, nunca soltó el dispositivo negro del cual dependían las vidas de todos en el edificio.

-Quiero hacerlo de verdad…- dijo Fate mirándolo fijamente, -Quiero entender.-

Yunno levantó la mirada y encontrarse con la mirada de la Enforcer, directa y sincera, su rostro se relajó.

-Quiero hacerlo de verdad,… Yunno…- escuchar a Fate llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez lo hizo sonreír, -Tengo recuerdos fragmentados que no puedo…apresar,- dijo Fate haciendo un gesto con las manos. La frustración que transmitía era verídica, aunque no exactamente por las razones que Yunno pensaba.

Después de un rato mirándose, Yunno se acercó a la mesa, mucho más tranquilo y apagó las pantallas.

-¿Lo has apresado ya?- preguntó él.

Después de una pausa desconcertada, Fate preguntó, -¿A quién?-

Fate se estaba desesperando de tener esa conversación fragmentada mientras Nanoha y su familia seguían colgados ahí alrededor de ellos y los minutos seguían corriendo implacables.

-Yo….estaba en un parque ¿sabes?...Ese… fue el último día de mi vida… fue el último día que vi a mis padres. Cómo tu Fate-chan….En un día…Mi vida cambió para siempre…Él me pidió ayuda porque no podía subir algo a su auto…dijo…dijo que se había lastimado un brazo…-

Mientras hablaba, la mirada de Yunno se había vuelto vacía, desconectada…muerta. Fate miró de reojo hacía a Nanoha quién seguía mirándola aterrorizada. Fate deseaba más que nada sacarla de ese tubo en el que se encontraba y sacarla de ese infierno en el que estaban atrapados todos.

-El me obligó a su subir a su auto…cuando mi padre llegó a reclamarle, él le dijo algo…algo que hizo que mi padre… se subiera al asiento del conductor. Mi madre llegó corriendo tras él…. E hizo lo mismo…Hizo lo que él le decía que hiciera.- Hizo una pausa para mirar a Fate quién afortunadamente ya lo miraba atentamente después de su breve vistazo a Nanoha, -Tu madre lo hizo también Fate…, ella también hizo lo que él decía… cuando él puso el cuchillo en el cuello de tu hermana, ella hizo _TODO_ lo que él le dijo.-

De pronto, Yunno tuvo toda la atención de Fate a lo que estaba diciendo.

Les estaba describiendo lo que le había pasado cuando habían matado a su madre a su hermana.

Él había estado ahí.

Fate recordó las fechas del expediente de Yunno. Él había perdido a su familia en 2018 cuando tenía cinco años…la familia de Fate había sido asesinada en 2020.

"_Dioses…él estuvo aquí, cuando mataron a mi familia, él estuvo aquí…el vio. No lo hizo. Él lo vio. Eso quiere decir…"_

-Finalmente estás entendiendo Fate-chan,- le dijo Yunno mirándola con una sonrisa. –Tú estabas aquí también Fate. Yo te vi... Él no te vio pero yo si…yo te vi.-

Fate sentía que casi no podía respirar y casi trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Él quería a tu hermana…para él…como muchas otras niñas que ha tenido…cómo la niña Alpine…Pero quería más algo que tu madre tenía…Después de que ella le dio lo que quería…él la degolló…a tu hermana…Tu madre gritaba…gritaba desaforadamente….y se lanzó sobre él….y entonces te vi.-

Fate recordó haber escuchado los gritos de su madre. Recordó haberse acurrucado en su escondite en la oscuridad. Lo siguiente que recordaba era cuando la apartaban de cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni lo que había pasado antes.

En ese momento con las palabras de Yunno, flashazos de memoria se sobreponían en sus recuerdos.

Recordó a su madre forcejeando con un hombre.

-Tú también me viste Fate-chan…pude haberle dicho dónde estabas…yo _tenía_ que haberle dicho que estabas ahí, era parte de mi….entrenamiento…Pero tu mirada me cautivó…-

Recordó el cuerpo de Alicia bañado en sangre.

-Tú me viste Fate-chan. Me miraste fijamente… y en ese momento, supe que estaríamos conectados toda la vida. Al igual que a Vivio…Yo te deje vivir,…Fate.-

Fate solo recordaba que después de ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Alicia, se había quedado muda, fría…muerta.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Yunno quién la miraba con expectación. No podía decirle. No podía decirle que ella no lo había visto, que el shock de ver a su hermana muriéndose tirada en el piso había borrado todo lo demás. La mirada fija y penetrante que el recordaba… estaba vacía para Fate.

Ella no había visto nada. Ella no lo había visto.

Nunca lo vio. Al igual que todas las personas que habían convivido con él y que no lo habían visto, al igual que para ellos, Yunno había sido invisible desde entonces incluso para ella.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas Fate?,- llegó la tan temida pregunta.

-Si…- alcanzó a responder Fate con voz trémula.

-Entonces dime, ¿Lo has apresado ya?-

-Si…- respondió Fate. –Lo hemos apresado ya.-

Yunno cerró los ojos y suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Yo sabía que matar a sus investigadores amigos lo enfadaría…pero, él me enseñó todo lo que sé Fate-chan…creí que era justo,- dijo sin abrir los ojos. –Sin embargo, ustedes entorpecieron mi misión Fate-chan.-

Fate tragó.

-Mi misión no pudo ser completada. Nakajima, Grangaitz y Noa todavía viven.-

Fate miró su reloj. Una hora, cuarenta y seis minutos…y contando…Mientras Yunno le contaba la terrible verdad sobre su madre, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. No sabía que estaba pasando arriba, no sabía si habían podido sacar a las personas, desactivar los explosivos, hackear el servidor…no sabía nada. Su mundo se había convertido en ese recinto donde su vida había cambiado para siempre cuando tenía cinco años. El tiempo se había detenido en el pasado.

Tal vez no volviera a salir de ese lugar…pero tenía que sacar a Nanoha y a su familia.

Se lo había prometido y no podía fallarle, no podía fallarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Te lo agradezco,- le dijo Fate al fin, mirándolo. Al parecer, esa frase era lo último que él esperaba viniendo de Fate porque se quedó mirándola desconcertado.

-Tu y yo somos iguales Fate-chan….yo perdí a mi familia, al igual que tu…a manos del mismo hombre…La última vez que te vi, antes de ser la adulta que eres ahora, fue en este lugar, abrazándote a tu hermana…Yo sabía que teníamos que regresar y finalmente, estar juntos. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, Fate-chan.-

Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento y convencerlo.

-Tienes razón,- le dijo Fate quién durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de mirarlo. –Solo seremos tú y yo… debes dejar que ellos se vayan.-

Como si repentinamente Yunno recordara que no estaban solos, miró a su alrededor para ver a la familia de Nanoha, colgando detrás de él.

-Deja que se vayan. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nuestro pasado.-

Yunno sonrió y activó nuevamente la pantalla que dividía las dos salas, solo que ahora no mostraba ocho secciones sino una sola.

-Ahora…ellos también son mi familia, Fate-chan…no puedo dejarlos ir. No dejare a mi familia nunca más.-

En la pantalla, para el creciente horror de Fate se desplegaron una tras otra, fotografías de los diferentes asesinatos que Yunno había cometido. Eran muy similares a las que TSAB misma había tomado de las últimas escenas del crimen, solo que Yunno salía en todas ellas. Salía sonriendo al lado de sus víctimas mientras las torturaba o en medio de los escenarios una vez que todo había terminado.

Mientras las miraban Fate se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba él viéndolas nuevamente. Nanoha y su familia, aun en el estado en que se encontraban, se rehusaban a ver lo que él les mostraba.

-Con ninguno de ellos había construido un vínculo como el que tengo con los Takamachi, Fate-chan… ellos han estado aquí unos pocos días, pero para mí parece como si hubieran estado siempre. No sé cómo he podido vivir antes, sin que ellos estuvieran aquí.-

Yunno se levantó y se acercó a los cuerpos que colgaban como fardos detrás de él.

-Momoko ha sido la más maravillosa…se parece mucho a Nanoha-chan, pero en realidad es mucho mejor,- dijo mientras acariciaba los pies y las pantorrillas de Momoko.

Fate pudo ver que los padres y los hermanos de Nanoha estaban conscientes, lagrimas se escurrían por las mejillas de la hermana de Nanoha; pero ninguno se movía.

El corazón de Fate latía desbocado. Eso no era lo que ella tenía pensado.

…_La gran mayoría de estos sujetos despersonaliza a sus víctimas y les da el mismo lugar que cosas, al igual que cazadores que exhiben sus trofeos, estos también conservan alguna memoria de los crímenes como "trofeo" o "recuerdo" para rememorarlo posteriormente._

… _Este sujeto es completamente incapaz de sentir culpa por sus acciones o empatía por otro ser humano; su moral es completamente ajena a los patrones culturales establecidos. Lo más importante para este individuo, es el poder y el control._

Recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Nanoha, Fate pensaba desesperadamente que era lo que podía hacer.

-Entonces, extendamos el tiempo de los temporizadores,- dijo como un último recurso. Algo que les diera más tiempo…mientras ocurría un milagro.

Yunno, quién seguía acariciando a Momoko, se dirigió hacia el tubo donde estaba Nanoha. Parecía que ni siquiera le importaba donde estaba o que estaba haciendo Fate.

-Toda la familia Takamachi ha tenido un comportamiento excepcional…con excepción de uno.-

Yunno se había detenido frente al tanque cilíndrico. Nanoha temblaba visiblemente, Fate se dio cuenta que el espacio era muy frío, definitivamente ocasionado por el aire acondicionado central aunado al hecho de no tener ventanas y estar el segundo nivel del sótano. Nanoha, más incluso que su familia, por estar remojada en ese líquido azul, debía estar casi hipotérmica.

-Aquí fue donde tu madre, creo al primer clon de Sankt Káiser, Fate-chan….Ella fue la primera en lograrlo. Eso era lo que él quería… El creó a Vivio….pero quién lo hizo posible fue tu madre. Aquí y ahora, esa misma tecnología servirá para darte una lección…Nanoha-chan.-

-¡No!,- gritó Fate antes de poder contenerse.

Él se volvió a mirarla con rabia.

-Te importa ¿verdad? Pese a todo lo que te he revelado…ella te importa mucho más aun.-

-No…- dijo Fate tratando de recomponerse. –No me importa por eso. Nunca he querido que nadie inocente salga herido.-

Yunno la miró poco convencido.

-Ella no es inocente,- le dijo apretando los dientes. –Ella trabaja para él. Ella lo ha dejado seguir haciendo lo que hace.-

-Pero ya no más. Él está detenido ya. Y tú podrías ayudarnos a castigarlo como es debido. Deja que ellos se vayan, detén los temporizadores…detén todo esto y ayúdanos a castigar a Jail Scaglietti- suplicó Fate nuevamente y esta vez, la súplica era muy real.

El pareció considerarlo.

-Para nosotros es muy tarde ya, Fate-chan. La justicia del hombre deberá responder por lo que ha creado. Jail Scaglietti es una creación de esa sociedad y de esa organización que con tanto ahínco me ha cazado y para la que tú trabajas. Los militares y los políticos lo han creado, lo han alimentado, tolerado y hasta protegido. Me pides que me entregue para que me refundan en una celda y usarme para acusar a un hombre que ELLOS crearon….No, Fate-chan, eso no va a pasar…NUNCA.-

-Entonces deja que los Takamachi se vayan,- dijo Fate acercándose aún más a él. –Yo me quedaré contigo hasta el final, lo prometo. Sellaremos la puerta del laboratorio y nos quedaremos aquí…donde todo comenzó.

Dentro del tanque, Nanoha se removía con todas sus fuerza y negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Nanoha-chan no parece querer que hagas eso, Fate-chan.-

-Eso lo que yo quiero hacer,- respondió Fate endureciéndose internamente y evitando mirar a la pelirroja dentro del tanque. No podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento. –Lo único que importa somos nosotros dos, ¿no es así? Déjalos ir. Deja que este momento sea solo nuestro.-

Yunno la miró.

-No.-

Fate trató de no mostrar la frustración y la impotencia que sentía.

-Extendamos el tiempo de los temporizadores,- pidió en su lugar.

-Eso no es posible, Fate-chan,- Yunno regresó a su posición para apoyarse sobre la mesa. –Tiene que ser a esa hora. No podrá ser en el día que yo había pensado pero la hora es inamovible… ¿lo sabes, no?-

Fate miró su reloj otra vez, justo en ese momento los segundos se acumularon para completar un minuto. Una hora exacta. Ya no tenía más tiempo.

Para ese momento, Fate deseaba con todas sus fuerza que Chrono ya hubiera encontrado, si no la manera de desactivar las cargas si al menos la manera de sacar a las personas que estaban atrapadas. Si no habían podido desactivar las cargas, debían estar ya en la etapa final de evacuación no solo de la universidad sino de los alrededores.

Ese tiempo era lo mínimo que tenían para salir de ahí y ponerse a salvo en un lugar seguro.

Fate sabía que su comunicación había estado abierta todo ese tiempo pero no había escuchado nada de Hayate, ni de nadie más. Después de que las fotos de sus asesinatos terminaron de proyectarse, la pantalla de vigilancia se activó nuevamente mostrando los espacios del laboratorio general, su oficina y la recepción, vacíos y una frenética actividad alrededor de los dispositivos explosivos que se veían todavía en posición.

Fate se sintió muy sola.

Pero si alguien como Signum todavía no había entrado por esa puerta, disparándole a Yunno en la cabeza, es porque todavía no podían hacerlo.

Fate sentía que tenía que encontrar alguna alternativa. No podía solo rendirse y esperar que la hora de todos llegara pasivamente.

¿Atacarlo y arrebatarle el control y golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente? Existía el riesgo de que Yunno apretara accidentalmente (o premeditadamente) un botón y pasara una de las tres cosas que había dicho. Cualquiera de las tres era mortal para alguien. ¿Era eso lo que quería, llevarla a tomar una decisión desesperada de vida o muerte?

-Las doce en punto fue la hora en que Scaglietti asesinó a tu familia ese día Fate. Falta menos de una hora ya para ese momento. Yo había pensado que tuviéramos esta reunión el mismo día y a la misma hora pero, la intervención de cierta persona me obligó a adelantar mis planes…- dijo Yunno mirando a Nanoha con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces Fate lo entendió.

Desde un principio Yunno no había tenido intención de liberar a los Takamachi o a ella. O de salvarse él. Por mucho que dijera que los investigadores y sus familias eran parte de su familia, todos terminaron muertos. Al igual que terminarían ellos si ella no hacía algo…pronto.

-Es tiempo…Fate-chan…de tener un tiempo de calidad tú y yo…solos,- dijo mirándola extrañamente. -¿Sabías que este sótano es casi como un bunker reforzado? Aunque todo el edificio de la Biblioteca o el campus mismo de la Universidad fueran barridos por una bomba, lo más probable es que aquí solamente nos estremezcamos un poco. Parte de las medidas de seguridad que tu madre consideró por el tipo de investigaciones que realizaba.-

Un bunker. El mismo Voltz había dicho eso mismo después de ver los planos la última vez. ESO…si era algo que Fate nunca había considerado.

- Aunque ella lo pensó como medida de protección de adentro hacia afuera, desde el primer momento en que tuve la oportunidad de diseñar el edificio de lo que sería la Biblioteca Infinita y me enteré que sería en este lugar, yo lo consideré a la inversa. Veremos los fuegos artificiales en primera fila Fate-chan… y después, cuando todos crean que estamos muertos y enterrados, saldremos de aquí para vivir una nueva vida…juntos.-

Fate se estremeció.

Yunno quería hacerles creer a todos que morirían cuando no era ese en lo absoluto.

Ni en sus más descabelladas ideas consideró esa posibilidad.

Yunno estaba de pie frente a Fate y miraba alternativamente a la agente y a Nanoha dentro del tanque.

-Ahora…quiero estar a solas contigo Fate-chan…No es que lo sienta, tal vez solo siento que esto te lastimará también a ti pero debo hacerlo….debo castigar a Nanoha-chan,- dijo y en ese instante, levantó la mano donde tenía el control y presionó el primer botón.

-¡NO!...-

Fate escuchó su propio grito mientras vio cómo los mecanismos que sostenían a los Takamachi eran liberados. Fate no quiso ver los cuerpos colgando, y su propio cuerpo se movió con furia y se lanzó sobre Yunno.

La sorpresa llenó los rasgos de él ante la increíble rapidez y fuerza con que Fate terminó sobre él, estrellándolo contra una de las estanterías que se rompió dispersando su contenido.

La Enforcer y el asesino rodaron sobre el piso y el control escapó de la mano de Yunno ante la fuerza de los embates de Fate, no sin que antes oprimiera el segundo botón iniciando la secuencia en el tanque donde estaba Nanoha, que empezó a llenarse vertiginosamente de agua. Cuando estuviera lleno, se activaría la descarga eléctrica.

Fate forcejeó con Yunno, golpeando y siendo golpeada.

El gritaba -¡Me mentiste!... ¡Tú también me mentiste!- con cada golpe, mientras Fate gritaba desaforadamente que necesitaba refuerzos con la esperanza que alguien escuchara. Sus gritos se interrumpieron cuando un dolor intenso le atravesó el pecho.

Ambos se detuvieron y Fate bajó la vista para encontrarse con un pedazo de metal que sobresalía de su tórax mientras Yunno lo seguía empujando sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¡Tu me obligaste….-

Lo último que Fate vio fue como la cabeza de Yunno explotaba a centímetros de su cara antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

"_Lo siento Nanoha."_

.

**"Between the desire and the spasm, between the potency and the existence, between the essence and the descent, falls the shadow. This is the way the world ends." T.S. Elliot**

**_"Entre el deseo y el espasmo, entre la potencia y la existencia, entre la escencia y el descenso, cae la sombra. Esta es la forma en la que el mundo termina." T.S. Elliot._**

.

* * *

Ok, no nos maten todavía. Todavía falta el Capítulo Veinte: El Legado de Fate y el Epílogo.

Todavía hay esperanza, ¿no creen?

Espero que no vaya tan mal en las reviews.

Gracias a todos


	20. El Legado de Fate

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Pues bien, llegamos al final.

Escribir esta historia ha sido una experiencia nueva e interesante, pero lo más importante de ella ha sido el "acompañamiento virtual" de muchos de ustedes. Creo que puedo decir que hemos sufrido y gozado juntos y eso para mí, es lo más cuenta. (Sí, yo también he sufrido, aunque no lo crean ;)) Saber sus opiniones, compartir e intercambiar ideas, sorprenderlos y sorprenderme con lo que me dicen; eso es lo que ha sido y es lo más valioso para mí, y dentro de uno, cinco o diez años cuando vuelva leer la historia y vuelva a leer sus comentarios, seguramente lo seguirá siendo por la alegría que me han causado.

Uno de los últimos reviews comentaba que se quedó con sabor de boca un poco agridulce después del capítulo 19. Agradezco y respeto el comentario como los de todos. Solo para los que de alguna manera se sientan igual quisiera explicarme un poco.

En este fic, aunque es totalmente ficción y un AU, ni Nanoha, ni Fate son ultrapoderosas e invencibles siempre. He querido, es mas era totalmente mi intención, que estuvieran así: vulnerables, inseguras, rotas…y que de ahí surja algo nuevo. En este caso, estábamos tratando de desarrollar una historia compleja de abuso y si, hasta de perversidad, que no son fáciles de enfrentar y superar por quienes los padecen; y hemos querido que las protagonistas estén más cercanas a humanos comunes y corrientes a quienes realmente les cuesta trabajo convertirse en heroínas (porque en efecto, queremos que lo sean)

En lo personal, no me identifico con los héroes que todo lo pueden, que nunca dudan, nunca tienen miedo y que todo lo saben. Aunque son las protagonistas, tampoco me identifico con los protagonistas que lo hacen todo y que no necesitan de nadie.

El mensaje, si se puede inclusive usar ese término, que tratamos de enviar a través de los personajes (y no solo de las protagonistas principales) es primero uno de superación y de enfrentamiento a eso que realmente, es lo más tememos; y segundo, que no están solos; que hay alguien alrededor a quién también le importan. Quise hacer heroínas que sangraran y fallaran, y aun así siguieran hasta el final. Una heroína más en el sentido oriental que en el occidental.

En este fic, tampoco ha sido mi intención hacer una apología ni un asesino en serie (Dios no lo quiera…con un Hannibal Lecter es suficiente) y mucho menos de Yunno… (El YunnoNanoha me da un dolor de estómago insoportable y lo que menos quiero es hacerlo un héroe). Durante la documentación que hicimos para ilustrarnos un poco sobre el tema, Scaglietti y Yunno fueron los dos sujetos o las personalidades realmente más factibles que encontramos para esos roles. Increíble, (en el caso de Yunno) pero cierto. Al menos desde nuestro punto de vista. Se agregaron otros condicionantes que no están en la serie original dado que es un AU.

En la vida real y en los casos con los que nos documentamos, la triste realidad es que no hay una razón para la maldad. No hay una explicación o una justificación para arrebatarle a alguien, lo que sea, que no nos pertenezca, pero en la moralidad que no compartimos con los sociópatas (sea lo que sea lo que los origine) eso es lo que pasa. No es que no tengan moral, sino que la suya es retorcida y sin límites. En la caracterización de Yunno que creamos, hemos querido resaltar uno de los aspectos…el abuso y de una forma muy superficial. Para mí el tipo es patético, ha vivido una vida miserable y lo que les hizo a sus víctimas es solo es resultado de esa perversidad. Hemos tratado de remarcar o quizá de exagerar esos contrastes y quizá eso lo haya dibujado cómo invencible o súper inteligente, pero al final, esperamos poder mostrarlo a él, y a las protagonistas en su verdadera dimensión y que ellas puedan ver donde reside la verdadera victoria.

Ojala que los que tienen dudas o se quedaron un mal sabor por ahí, se den chance de terminar la historia y ojala su opinión mejore.

Para todos los nos siguen y nos dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias. Viene un epílogo cortísimo despues de este capítulo así que asegúrense de leer este primero! Gracias como siempre a Milo-sama, Popi, LC Rina, Sailah, Mirx, Darkcaro3d y todos los que nos dejan sus reviews que no hemos podido responder personalmente.

Bardiche1502…solo porque el 15 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños y tu Nick me lo ha recordado nos hemos esforzado…No si esto califique como final feliz….

Disculpas anticipadas por esta larguísima nota de autor. Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, tiene mi agradecimiento por partida doble. Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar. No me gustan estas largas notas.

El soundtrack de hoy es "Chasing Cars" pro Snow Patrol

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

"**El Legado" **por Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**CAPITULO 19. El Legado de Fate.**

* * *

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

.

"_**A hunter of shadows, himself a shade."**__Homer, The Odissey._

"_**El cazador de sombras, es él mismo, una sombra." **__Homero, La Odisea._

**.**

_Por más que me esfuerzo no puedo reconocer este lugar._

_No sé ni cómo llegué aquí. Demonios…No es posible que no sepa dónde estoy. _

_Simplemente, de pronto estoy en medio de un…Dioses, ¿Qué rayos es esto?_

_Hay muchos árboles pero no es un bosque; los árboles, de un frondoso verde intenso y con troncos anchos y rugosos, están espaciados aleatoriamente sobre un suave pasto verde-amarillo. El cielo es… extraño; claro y despejado pero brumoso a la vez, es como si fuera todos los cielos en un uno y no pudieran verse todos a la vez._

_Las luz cae en suaves rayos luminosos, bien definidos; pero por no encuentro el sol por ningún lado. No sé qué hora es. Que día. Es como el tiempo hubiera dejado de ser importante para la luz…cómo si ya no hubiera amanecer, mañana, mediodía o atardecer, y todas las luces y matices estuvieran ahí. Como si la luz solo estuviera suspendida el aire._

_Me entretengo viendo como un rayo de luz que cae sobre una construcción gruesa y oscura parece durante un momento, arrancado del amanecer para después iluminar como atardecer en ciernes._

_¿Una construcción?_

_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Miro a mi alrededor y en efecto, sigo en el mismo prado y como a cincuenta metros de mí se alza esta….construcción. _

_¿Estaba ahí antes?_

_No es una iglesia pero se ve antigua, sólida, románica. Ciertamente no parece una casa. Está hecha con bloques de roca oscura. Tiene ventanas pero no se ve si están cerradas o abiertas. Nunca había visto una construcción como esa._

_¿Habrá alguien ahí?_

_Me digo que debo al menos ir e investigar y no sé cómo (otra vez), aparezco frente a la construcción._

_¿Cómo….? Si yo estaba…Ahora estoy viendo hacia el claro donde estaba parada hace un segundo y que, desde donde estoy ahora, se ve extendiéndose y extendiéndose hasta el infinito. Árboles y prados hasta el infinito._

_-Fate,-_

_Casi salto hacia atrás un metro. Busco a Bardiche en mi cinto pero repentinamente, ya no tengo mi uniforme de Enforcer. Estoy…desnuda. Vuelvo a mirar a quién me ha hablado._

_No puede ser._

_Yo conozco a esa mujer._

_-Mamá…- _

_Ella viste ese vestido ligero de un suave color púrpura que tanto le gustaba tanto vestir los fines de semana. _

_¿Qué había sido de ese vestido?_

_No puedo recordarlo._

_La miro y me miro nuevamente. Ya no estoy más desnuda. Ahora yo visto el mismo vestido._

_Cuando la vuelvo a mirar, ella ya no está sola. Yo podría estar parada junto a ella pero estoy frente a ella así que es casi como si me mirara a mi misma._

_Mi doble se acerca y me abraza. Después lo hace mi madre._

_Ninguna dice nada más._

_Yo las contemplo embelesada._

_No puede ser, estoy dormida o estoy muerta._

_Mi madre y mi hermana están muertas. Si las estoy abrazando tal vez lo más probable es que esté… muerta._

_-No estoy muerta. No estamos muertas,- me dice Alicia. Casi quiero preguntarle si aquí se puede leer la mente._

_Quisiera decir que hemos caminado pero no es así. Y sin embargo, nos hemos movido bajo esa luz extraña y bajo ese cielo extraño y en medio de ese prado infinito._

_-Esta es la parte de nosotras que siempre está a tu lado Fate.-_

_¿Siempre? No. Algo está mal. Esta es la primera vez que hablo con mi madre y mi hermana muertas. _

_-No eres una niña.-_

_Alicia me sonríe. _

_-No lo soy. He crecido contigo.-_

_De pronto ya no somos adultas. Somos niñas otra vez. Ambas, ella y yo. Yo todavía no soy una Enforcer y ella todavía no ha muerto. Mi madre nos acaricia a ambas._

_Después no somos ni niñas, ni adultas. Su cabello ya no es rubio, sino…blanco; todavía larguísimo pero blanco y arrugas muy finas surcan su rostro._

_-Has….-_

_-Hemos,- me corrige. Y entonces veo mis manos._

_-Dentro de ti están todos nuestros tiempos Fate. Y también dentro de ti estamos siempre, nosotras.-_

_La escucho pero cuando la miro ya no somos viejas. Ya no sé qué edad tenemos. No sé qué ropa vestimos. Y ya no sé dónde terminan ellas y donde empiezo yo._

_-Siempre hemos estado.-_

_Ya no sé si me habla Alicia o mi madre o ambas. O si soy yo la que habla._

_Cierro los ojos o al menos, creo que los cierro. Los abro y ahí estoy en ese mismo prado, de pastos y arboles interminables hasta el horizonte y cielos extraños. La luz ha cambiado. Ahora la luz cae sobre mí._

_El silencio viene de la luz y del cielo y del aire y los prados interminables… viene de todos lados. Estoy sola pero se siente como si ya no lo estuviera. _

_Entonces las veo otra vez. Están frente a mí. Solo mirándome. En silencio._

_Nunca había sentido tanta paz._

_._

**Hospital General de TSAB. Día 13 Primer Mes 10:00 hrs.**

Fate se despertó lentamente del sueño. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido por eras. Su visión, todavía borrosa al principio se fue aclarando para ver un techo blanco cuando ella desconcertada, esperaba ver árboles. La sombra del verde profundo todavía se sentía como un velo en sus ojos.

Como flashes, sus últimos recuerdos conscientes se sobrepusieron al sueño y un repentino sentido de urgencia la hizo "tratar" de moverse "rápidamente".

En realidad, ni trató, ni se movió… ni siquiera un milímetro. Solo había intentado moverse y ese mero acto, la había partido con un dolor penetrante en el pecho. Los múltiples dispositivos conectados en su cuerpo tampoco le dejaban mucho espacio para moverse.

Gimió sin querer.

-¡Fate!...Cariño, estás despierta… ¡Clyde!-

Fate escuchó un lejano, _"Ya lo traigo, Almirante,"_ y después de enfocar un poco pudo ver el rostro borroso de su madre que se inclinaba sobre ella con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas…El rostro de su madre adoptiva. No la que había visto en sus sueños y que había perdido casi sin llegar a conocer, sino la que la había consolado, amado y criado desde que tenía cinco años. Era su madre, con todas las de ley.

Aunque ni siquiera había podido moverse de dolor físico, en el interior, Fate ya no sentía el mismo doloroso vacío que la ausencia de su madre y su hermana le había dejado durante tantos años. Por primera vez, un dolor mucho más profundo del que sentía físicamente; un dolor que había estado con ella casi toda su vida, estaba en silencio.

Sin embargo, si sintió un dolor diferente y no menos intenso que el de su pecho conforme los recuerdos se aclaraban.

-Mamá…- alcanzó a decir y se dio cuenta que tenía la boca y la garganta seca y pastosa y que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo hablar.

-No te esfuerces cariño… tranquila, ya todo está bien,- Lindy acariciaba la mejilla de Fate mientras le hablaba con suavidad.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que su madre le decía y mirándola fijamente, Fate se esforzó nuevamente por hablar.

-Nanoha…-

Lindy sonrió tristemente. Estaba feliz de que su hija hubiera despertado después de tres días luchando por su vida, feliz de que estuviera viva y quizá, hasta enternecida de lo que primero preguntara fuera por esa chica.

Lindy tomó la mano de Fate, sabía lo que su hija necesitaba escuchar.

-Nanoha está bien, Fate….Esta viva.-

Fate suspiró con un alivio como nunca había sentido en su vida y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos seguían llegando a ella en cámara lenta.

Alguien había matado a Yunno cuando él estaba a punto de matarla a ella.

Eso significaba que alguien había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Nanoha. Aunque no hubiera sido ella. Aunque nunca más pudiera volver a mirar a la chica a los ojos porque no había cumplido su promesa de salvar a su familia…Nanoha estaba viva. Fate sentía que podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que Nanoha estaba viva.

-Fate,-

Fate abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz profunda de su padre al otro lado de su cama.

Lindy y Clyde estaban de pie, uno a cada lado de la cama de Fate. Al igual que Lindy, Clyde tampoco pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. El adoraba a Fate y los casi cuatro días que había estado inconsciente habían sido una tortura para ambos.

-Papa…,-

-No hables ahora Fate….tienes que recuperarte…-

-¡Vaya…Fate-chan, que gusto de verte despierta,- la doctora Quint Nakajima entró al cuarto privado donde estaba la Enforcer y se aproximó a cama mientras los Harlaown se hacían a un lado para dejarla revisar algunos detalles del monitoreo de Fate. –Aunque nuestra paciente no debe esforzarse, muchachos; sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar pero deben esperar. –

-Justo le decía yo lo mismo Quint,- dijo Lindy mirando a su hija con ternura.

-La enfermera vendrá para ponerte un sedante Fate-chan, tal vez por la tarde ya puedas tener una visita un poco más larga,- aconsejó la Doctora.

Fate sentía que los ojos ya se le cerraban sin necesidad de ningún sedante pero no tuvo fuerza ni siquiera para darle voz a su protesta con un gruñido. Sin embargo, sí hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para preguntar algo más.

-Mamá….Nanoha… ¿Dónde...?- Fate se estaba esforzando por mirar a su madre mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Sus padres y la doctora se miraron. Quint asintió y Lindy se inclinó para que Fate la escuchara sin tener que alzar mucho la voz.

-Nanoha está bien cariño, está en este mismo hospital junto con su familia.-

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron mucho pese a su cansancio.

-Ya te diremos todo después, con lujo de detalles, te lo prometo. Ahora recupérate, ¿sí?- le dijo Lindy acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

Fate ni siquiera respondió a su madre. Solo cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¿Todavía le pondrás más sedantes después de eso Quint?- preguntó Clyde.

La doctora sonrió a sus amigos y los invitó a salir de la habitación con una seña.

Afuera los esperaba Ellis McGaren diligentemente. Ella era quién acompañaba a Lindy en ese momento y quién había ido a buscar a Clyde cuando Fate despertó

-Es cierto que algunos de los medicamentos que le estamos dando también tienen ese efecto somnífero en ella pero también es parte del proceso de recuperación. Por muy fuerte que Fate sea, la verdad es que ha sido muy afortunada.- A esas alturas Quint ya podía hablar con sus amigos sin ambages, los días anteriores no había querido desanimarlos pero tampoco darles falsas esperanzas. - Es un milagro que este viva, Clyde, Lindy. Lo que necesita ahora es descansar, no pensar en nada, no hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y ciertamente, no estresarse en lo más mínimo.-

Quint les ahorró a sus amigos la descripción de lo que habían tenido que hacer cuando Fate llego literalmente con una estaca clavada en el pecho. Afortunadamente, el instrumento no había dañado el tejido del corazón directamente, pero casi tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía de corazón a Fate para sacársela y reparar el daño. Clyde y Lindy sabían que Quint Nakajima era la única que podía obrar ese milagro y la doctora no los había decepcionado.

-Dudo mucho que la próxima vez que despierte acceda a quedarse sin que sus preguntas sean contestadas,- dijo Lindy mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-Lo sé también como ustedes. Sin embargo debemos ser muy cuidosos, quisiera que se quede en el hospital monitoreada al menos,…y se los advierto; AL MENOS…, una semana más. Después ya veremos si se la pueden llevar a casa. Estaré con ustedes esta tarde para controlarla.-

-Muchas gracias Quint,- dijo Clyde por enésima vez desde que Fate había llegado al hospital aunque le parecía que nada era suficiente para agradecerle a la mujer por salvar la vida de su hija.

-Lo que Fate hizo fue excepcional… Salvo a mi familia y a muchas otras personas… ¡Así que ya no sigas con la misma cantaleta Clyde Harlaown!- protestó Quint, -Estará dormida varias horas, así que ahora ustedes vayan y descansen, Almirantes. Es una orden.-

Y dicho eso se alejó con la bata ondeando detrás de ella.

-La Doctora Nakajima tiene razón Almirante Harlaown,- dijo Ellis mirando a Lindy, -Deberían descansar, yo me quedaré con Fate y les avisaré de inmediato sobre cualquier cambio o si despierta antes de lo que indicó la doctora.-

Lindy miró hacia la cama donde yacía su hija y dudó. Durante los últimos días apenas se había apartado de su lado. Alternadamente, Clyde y Chrono y después Signum y Ellis la habían acompañado.

Clyde tomó a su esposa del brazo y la miró sonriendo, -Quint y Ellis tienen razón, querida. Además tenemos que avisarles a todos que Fate ha despertado. Chrono y Amy querrán venir, al igual que Hayate y bueno, para que te doy la lista. Pronto tendremos aquí a una horda. Tendremos que estar alertas y descansados para controlarlos a todos.-

-Vaya Almirante,- insistió Ellis, -le prometo que no la perderé de vista ni un segundo.-

Lindy finalmente cedió. –No nos tardaremos mucho, Ellis…muchas gracias.-

-No hay otro lugar en el que desee estar, así que no tiene que darlas Almirante,- le dijo la joven muy seria. También estaba muy aliviada de que Fate hubiera despertado tan pronto aunque la Enforcer ni siquiera la había visto, Ellis quería estar ahí para ella…al menos de esa forma.

Clyde y Lindy se despidieron y tomaron el ascensor. Fate estaba en una unidad de Cuidados Intensivos especial en el piso treinta del Hospital de Alta Especialidad de TSAB. Clyde se sorprendió al ver que su esposa no seleccionaba el indicador correspondiente a la planta baja sino el del quinto nivel. Uno de los pocos pabellones donde se atendían civiles.

-¿Qué vas a hacer querida?- le preguntó resignado, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

-Voy avisarle que Fate despertó.-

-¿Crees que sea…prudente?-

-Fate va a querer verla más pronto que tarde, querido…no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Y creo que guardadas las formas…puede ser bueno para Fate. La primera palabra que salió de su boca fue "mamá" porque yo estaba ahí frente a ella, pero la segunda fue "Nanoha"…y hubieras visto la angustia que había en sus ojos.-

-¿Crees que ella quiera ver a Fate?-

-Estoy rezando porque sí,- dijo Lindy.

.

* * *

Nanoha estaba en ese momento junto con Shinobu en el cuarto privado que compartían su padre y su hermano. Kyoya y Miyuki habían sido los más graves y los que más lesiones presentaban. De hecho Kyoya, todavía tenía conectados varios aparatos y un fluido sanguinolento todavía drenaba de uno de sus pulmones.

Los doctores lo habían mantenido sedado desde que salió de cirugía, y aunque estaba delicado, de acuerdo a las expectativas su vida ya no corría peligro.

Shiro estaba adolorido, con múltiples heridas y fracturas, pero en franca recuperación, consiente y preocupado por sus familia. Las heridas físicas sanarían, eventualmente….las "otras" eran las que afligían su corazón. "Esas heridas" eran las que no sabía cuándo sanarían. Si es que lo hacían.

Se angustiaba de pensar cómo sería su familia, a quienes más amaba en el mundo, cuando salieran de ese hospital.

Él había dejado su carrera como militar para dar la mejor vida posible a su familia. Ambos, tanto Momoko como él había decidido cerrar esa parte de sus vidas, por completo, para formar una familia. Sus hijos no sabían nada de sus pasados. Nunca se los habían dicho. Pero ahora, después de lo que había pasado, tal vez…no, muy seguramente, tendrían que sacar ese esqueleto del armario.

Miró a Nanoha, a su lado. Ella había sido la que menos heridas físicas había tenido al final. Estaba bajo tratamiento y los doctores la revisaban pero prácticamente estaba dada de alta. Sin embargo Shiro no se engañaba. Las heridas de Nanoha eran mucho más profundas que aquellas que se podían ver.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Nanoha,- le dijo en un susurro controlado a su hija quién en ese momento, le acomodaba la cama y las almohadas después de la sesión de aseo matinal. –Te has quedado todas las noches y prácticamente, todo el día con nosotros.-

Aunque la atención en el hospital era de primera calidad y pese a que Shinobu le estaba ayudando, Nanoha no había querido separarse de su familia, ni un solo momento. Alisa y Suzuka le traían ropa limpia y habían obtenido un permiso especial para ayudarle durante un par de horas cuando Shinobu iba a ver a sus sobrinos, así que prácticamente no salía de esa ala del hospital para nada.

Cuando no estaba en el cuarto de Shiro y Kyoya, estaba con Momoko y Miyuki, que también estaban en una habitación privada casi en frente que la de ellos. Durante la noche apenas dormía alternándose entre un cuarto y otro para estar al pendiente de ellos. Especialmente de Kyoya y Miyuki aunque Shinobu estuviera ahí también. Miyuki, a diferencia de Kyoya no estaba sedada y estaba pasando por una recuperación lenta sus heridas físicas. De momento, ninguno hablaba de las otras heridas. Por ratos, solo se quedaban en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Desde que dieron de alta a Nanoha, prácticamente el mismo día en que ingresaron; solo una vez se había permitido un acto de flaqueza.

La primera noche.

Cuando Fate salió de cirugía y no sabían si iba a lograrlo para la mañana siguiente, fue sobre la medianoche hasta el cuarto privado donde se encontraba la Enforcer y le suplicó a una de las enfermeras de guardia que solo la dejara estar a su lado. Se sentó al lado de la cama de la rubia, apenas se atrevió a rozar su mano y lloró de una manera que no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás en su vida. Lo peor fue que esas lágrimas no le brindaron ningún alivio.

Nanoha estaba segura de que si Fate moría sería por su culpa.

Ella debía haberlo visto. Debía haber sabido que algo no estaba bien con Yunno. Debía haber estado ahí para su familia. Debía haber ayudado a Fate con mucho más de lo que hizo.

Esa noche, Nanoha no había visto a Lindy, pero la Almirante si la había visto a ella y discretamente, le había dado la indicación a la enfermera de que la dejara entrar, ya que en esos momentos Lindy era la única que tenía autorización de la Dra. Nakajima para estar con Fate. Lindy había salido un momento de la habitación dejando solo a la enfermera cuando Nanoha llegó.

Después de esa primera noche, le había suplicado a la Coronel Yagami que la mantuviera al tanto del estado Fate pero no había regresado a ver a la Agente. Especialmente, Nanoha no tenía cara para ver a la familia de Fate.

Cada día se esforzaba por pensar solo en su familia y estar al pendiente de ellos, pero en el fondo su corazón también pendía de un hilo junto con la vida de Fate. A veces, como en ese momento que su padre la observaba, se esforzaba aún más pero aun así, el recuerdo de Fate tendida en esa cama, oscurecía su semblante y teñía de una profunda tristeza su mirada.

Una voz suave desde la puerta de la habitación, la sacó de sus pensamientos y la sorprendió.

-Nanoha-san.-

La pelirroja se volvió para encontrarse con una Lindy en ropa de civil y con claras señas de que no había dormido en días.

Nanoha temió lo peor.

-No te preocupes…- la tranquilizó Lindy levantando una mano y después se disculpó al ver la mirada recelosa de Shiro, -Lamento importunarlos. Solo quería avisarte que Fate…despertó hace unos minutos.-

Nanoha sintió que su corazón volvía a latir después de haberse detenido y respiró profundamente.

Lindy leyó el alivio en la cara de Nanoha y eso le dio esperanza.

-Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti,- le dijo Lindy y Nanoha sintió que se le salían las lágrimas y se formaba un nudo en su garganta. No podía hablar.

Lindy decidió que era mejor no presionar demasiado…de momento.

-Solo quería avisarte, Nanoha-san… Espero que esté mejor Takamachi-san,- dijo después dirigiéndose a Shiro. –Por favor, déjenme saber en caso de que necesiten algo. Cualquier cosa.-

-Solo….que TSAB se mantenga… lejos de nuestras vidas,- respondió Shiro con infinita tristeza en su semblante. No había odio, ni rencor,….ni siquiera enojo. Solo una tristeza que era aún más difícil de mirar.

-Lo que hace la diferencia en las organizaciones son las personas, Takamachi-san...Para mal, es cierto. Pero para bien, también. La decisión y la tenacidad de una sola persona pueden cambiar el rumbo de una organización…para bien.-

-¿Sin importar el precio que esa persona tenga que pagar?- le preguntó Shiro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Se a lo que se refiere,- dijo Lindy con igual tristeza pero sin amedrentarse ante su mirada.

Shiro no dijo más y cerró los ojos. Lindy lo entendió como la señal de que era momento de partir sin embargo, no podía irse sin decir, explícitamente, lo que había ido a decir.

Miró a Nanoha quién sequía todavía clavada en su lugar sin decir palabra.

-Sé que nada le daría más….gusto…a Fate, que verte Nanoha-san. Ahora esta sedada nuevamente pero su médico espera que pueda estar despierta por la tarde.-

Nanoha trató de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Lindy se despidió de Nanoha y Shinobu para salir donde la esperaba Clyde, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Cuando su esposa salió caminaron juntos nuevamente en silencio hacía el ascensor.

-¿Y ahora?... ¿Crees que irá?-

-Creo que se muere por ir al lado de Fate. Su mirada cuando le dije que había despertado fue como si quisiera volar en ese mismo instante a su lado, pero… se siente demasiado culpable por lo que le pasó a su familia, por lo que les hizo ese demente, por lo que le hizo a Fate…por lo que le hizo a ella. La chica esta desecha y se está esforzando más allá de lo que puede soportar. No podemos presionarla más.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces…, van a necesitar tiempo querido,… todos ellos. Nanoha, su familia…Fate. Solo podremos estar ahí a su lado y tal vez algún día puedan recuperarse pese a las cicatrices que les quedarán. ¿Amy te comentó de los registros que encontraron en ese sótano bajo la Biblioteca Infinita?-

-Sí,- dijo Clyde mientras salían del ascensor.

-No vamos a poder evitar que Fate los lea. Y si los escondemos sería peor, es más, tú sabes que mientras menos le digamos más querrá saber. Ya lo hizo antes con el asesinato de Precia y Alicia. Será preferible que nosotros la preparemos cuando sea el momento y tal vez entonces pueda recuperarse más pronto del…golpe, que recibirá.-

Cuando salieron a la puerta del hospital, un chofer militar ya los esperaba en una elegante camioneta de TSAB.

.

* * *

Fate despertó esta vez sintiendo la cabeza más despejada que la vez anterior.

Al menos en esta ocasión si sabía dónde despertaba y que no debía moverse bruscamente. Unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules le dieron la bienvenida.

-Hasta que despiertas, Testarossa.-

Fate sonrió lo mejor que pudo a Signum. Ella hubiera querido ver los ojos de Nanoha en esos momentos pero salvo lo poco que su madre le había dicho, no sabía si la chica podía moverse para ir a verla.

-¿Tan preocupada estabas por mí?- la agente con voz débil y algo cercano a una sonrisa.

-Teniente…recuerde que la Capitana no debe esforzarse. Debemos dejarla descansar y recuperarse. –

Fate miró un poco más allá de Signum para encontrarse con otra mirada azul. La de Ellis, que todas esas horas había estaba vigilante del estado de Fate e informando a Lindy de cómo se encontraba su hija.

-Tengo que reconocer que sí…- dijo Signum ignorando a Ellis, -Estaba preocupada.-

Ellis se aproximó también para estar más cerca de Fate. Si podía controlar a Signum al menos trataría de que Fate no hablara tanto.

-La Doctora Nakajima dijo que no te esforzaras Fate…así que tómalo con calma.-

Antes de que Fate preguntara que estaban haciendo ahí, ya que la pregunta se veía pintada claramente en su cara, Signum se adelantó.

-Ellis y yo hemos estado acompañando a tu madre estos días Fate,-

-¿Días?- preguntó Fate desconcertada.

En ese momento, los padres de Fate acompañados por Quint Nakajima entraron en la habitación. Saludaron a Signum a Ellis y alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta de Fate. Nadie más que la Doctora Nakajima podía responder esa pregunta de Fate.

-Así es. Estuviste inconsciente casi cuatro días Fate,- le explicó Quint mientras revisaba rápidamente el expediente digital de Fate y el registro de lecturas. –Créeme que cuando hago énfasis en que debes no debes esforzarte, es por muy buenas razones.-

Después de pidió a Signum y Ellis que salieran ya que aunque era una habitación muy amplia no estaba permitido que tantas personas estuvieran en una sala de cuidados intensivos tan especializada como esa. Quint le explicó brevemente a Fate cómo el pedazo de metal que Yunno le había enterrado en el pecho estuvo a punto de dañarle el musculo cardíaco y que tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía mayor para removerlo y reparar el daño.

Lo que más trabajo le costó a Fate escuchar fue que tendría una recuperación de al menos un mes.

-Sin discusiones Fate T. Harlaown. No te daré "sugerencias"…son órdenes y no son rebatibles. Te quedarás una semana en el hospital. Si después de ese tiempo tu proceso de recuperación es aceptable, de daré de alta y podrán trasladarte a casa de tus padres bajo estricta vigilancia. Tal vez para el día veinte o veinticinco, podamos iniciar un poco de rehabilitación física pero lo veremos en su momento. No voy a tolerar ni un "pero" de tu parte jovencita.-

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Signum y Ellis que esperaban diligentemente en la puerta, Fate ni siquiera rechistó. No protestó, ni alegó. Todos se la quedaron mirando intrigados, esperando que quisiera levantarse de la cama al día siguiente.

-Lo hare tal como indica Doctora Nakajima.-

Lindy arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. Clyde estaba con la boca abierta.

-Quiero recuperarme lo más pronto posible Dra. Nakajima. Hare lo que me indica al pie de la letra, me esforzaré y ….-

-Justo eso es lo que no quiero que hagas,- le dijo Quint severamente. –No quiero que te esfuerces. Por primera vez en tu vida Fate…no te esfuerces…No de momento al menos. –

Fate sonrió. –Lo que quiero decir, es que me esforzaré para recuperarme….-

Lindy decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema, no quería que Fate se entristeciera en esos momentos; así que le informó a Fate que en la Sección Seis ya estaban al tanto de que ya estaba consciente y fuera de peligro. Muchos querían venir a verla casi de inmediato pero el hecho que estuviera todavía en la sección de Cuidados Intensivos los disuadió.

-Pero seguramente cuando estés en un área general, tendrás una visita tras otra.-

-Al parecer Signum tenía más prisa por verme que los demás,- bromeó Fate sonriendo mientras miraba a Signum de pie afuera de su cuarto, pero para su sorpresa, su segunda al mando no correspondió el gesto.

Lindy ya tenía indicaciones de Quint respecto a cómo manejar el interés de Fate por todo lo que había pasado. No podían decirle todavía que habían herido a Shamal ya que entonces querría saber sobre lo demás.

-Signum junto con Ellis me ayudaron a cuidarte estos días Fate. No es el momento de hablar del trabajo pero hemos estado bastante…movidos. Ya te enterarás de todo lo que pasó.-

Fate asintió sabiendo que no ganaría nada preguntando en ese momento. Una pregunta llevaría a otra y a otra y a otra…y en esos momentos ella solo quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó en la Biblioteca? Quiero decir…la familia de Nanoha…Yunno activó el mecanismo…Yo no pude hacer nada…Sin embargo…- Fate se veía positivamente apenada y confundida.

Quint miró a Lindy con ojos entrecerrados. Ellas ya lo habían platicado antes, Quint solo ejecutó el papel que previamente habían definido.

-Un resumen, Lindy…nada más. Tienes cinco minutos y eso solo si veo que todo está en orden,- dijo mirando a Lindy con severidad pero en realidad el mensaje de contención era para Fate.

Lindy sonrió mirando a su hija.

-Hiciste mucho Fate. El tipo tenía cableado y monitoreado todo el edificio. Solo porque Schach y Voltz nos dijeron lo que vieron cuando entraron contigo supimos que él nos veía y cómo nos veia. Ninguno de los dispositivos de rastreo detecto cámaras ocultas o dispositivos de escucha porque estaba usando las cámaras en las terminales de cómputo.-

Lindy vio a Fate enarcar una ceja. Si, ella también pensaba que había sido una movida muy lista por parte del sujeto.

-Sin embargo, eso mismo nos facilitó el acceso al servidor. Amy y Shari hackearon el servidor no directamente, sino utilizando las mismas terminales y los puertos abiertos del servidor para el acceso a video. Si Yunno hubiera estado monitoreándonos activamente no lo hubiéramos conseguido. O si hubiera tratado de adelantar la ejecución de su plan. Tenemos la grabación de todo el tiempo que estuviste con él y durante ese tiempo nosotros pudimos hacer varias cosas.-

Lindy tomó la mano de su esposo y lo jaló junto a ella.

-Hayate y Clyde fueron también a la operación de la Biblioteca Fate, tú no lo supiste porque no queríamos distraerte con todos los movimientos que estábamos haciendo pero cada minuto, cada minuto que pudiste darnos fue clave. Voltz y Schach nos explicaron lo que había pasado y entendieron que harías todo lo posible por ganarnos ese tiempo.-

-Después de que Amy y Shari hackearon el servidor, Clyde y Chrono entraron a los ductos de las instalaciones y bajaron hasta el sótano donde estabas. Para poder irrumpir en el sótano teníamos que quitarle a Yunno el control… sin que lo supiera; así que Amy puso imágenes fijas y videos alterados en la terminal de él, de manera que lo que él veía no era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Los primero que Clyde y Chrono hicieron fue aislar el sótano, desactivando los mecanismos del laboratorio. Había corriente eléctrica en los circuitos necesarios pero no en el tanque donde Nanoha estaba recluida o donde estaban apresados los Takamachi.-

-Cuando Yunno activo liberó la suspensión de los Takamachi, ellos no colgaron como el esperaba sino que fueron liberados de manera segura. Al estar enfrentándose contigo él no se percató de la situación. El tanque de Nanoha comenzó a llenarse porque mecanismo de ese aparato estaba localizado dentro del laboratorio y no formaba parte de la red pero afortunadamente pudimos sacar a Nanoha a tiempo.-

-La parte más difícil fue que no pudimos encontrar ningún otro acceso al laboratorio; la única alternativa posible era por donde ustedes entraron. Eso o volar una pared. Así que aunque estuvimos listos para entrar desde mucho antes, nuestro punto flaco seguían siendo las bombas. Shari logró desvincular la señal vital de Yunno con la activación pero no podíamos modificar señal del control remoto inalámbrico que estaba usando. Si él se daba cuenta de todo lo que habíamos hecho, iría directo a estallar las bombas y no tendríamos tiempo de impedirlo. Así que incluso en la parte final, necesitábamos un poco de tiempo más. –

En ese punto Lindy miró a su hija con congoja y arrepentimiento. Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de ella.

-Lo siento mucho Fate… pero al igual que tú, tomé la única decisión posible para tratar de salvarlos a todos. Sabíamos que trataría de matar a Nanoha y a su familia antes de activar las bombas y necesitábamos que lo intentara en ese breve lapso de tiempo para hacer el asalto y abatirlo, pero no esperamos que lo hiciera con una hora de anticipación. Cuando él te dijo su plan, todos supimos repentinamente que la confrontación final era inminente y no estábamos listos todavía. No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos. Afortunadamente tú pudiste hacer, lo que nosotros no. Tú lograste apartarlo del control pero Cuando Signum y Chrono entraron con el equipo de asalto él ya te había herido.-

-Puedo defenderme por mi misma…- dijo Fate ruborizada. Considerando la situación en que se encontraba eso no había sido muy convincente.

-Lo sé, cariño…pero en ese momento aunque tú pensabas que estabas dejando morir a Nanoha y a su familia, aun así hiciste todo lo posible por apartarlo del control de las bombas. Cuando escuché a través de tu señal abierta que el los mataría, yo supe que no te quedarías sin hacer nada. Además, aún si su intención no era que las bombas estallaran en ese momento; muy pronto iba a darse cuenta que lo teníamos cercado y entonces si activaría las bombas. Estábamos en jaque y si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, todo se hubiera perdido y muchas personas habrían muerto.-

-En realidad, salvaste la vida de todos Fate,- le dijo su padre quién se había acercado a abrazar a su esposa. Él había estado ahí y sabía lo difícil que había sido para todos, pero especialmente para Lindy, tomar las decisiones que se habían tomado esa mañana. –Prácticamente toda la Sección Seis estaba ahí, Amy, Shari, Chrono, los agentes de campo, los equipos antibombas, los equipos de emergencia…en ese momento todavía había personas en el nivel superior que no habíamos podido evacuar….Yo estaba ahí Fate…y la verdad es que nos salvaste a todos.-

Fate parpadeaba con sorpresa.

Lindy sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Para cuando Yunno hizo su movimiento, solamente habíamos desactivado tres de los dispositivos Fate. Aunque ya no iba a borrar todo el campus de la Universidad, si podía desaparecer todo el edificio de la Biblioteca. Y todos estábamos ahí.-

-¿Tú también mamá?- De acuerdo a los planes, Fate sabía que Hayate y Lindy estarían en el centro de comando móvil, monitoreando los operativos conjuntos.

-En ese momento, ya solo un operativo estaba en ejecución y mi hija estaba en él, Fate. Claro que estaba ahí.-

Fate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella se había sentido sola mientras estaba ahí abajo enfrentando a Yunno pero la verdad, es que todos estaban ahí con ella aunque ella no los hubiera visto.

Quint miró su reloj y decidió que era momento de parar.

-Ya he sido muy indulgente con ustedes chicas…Debemos dejar descansar a Fate. Mañana podrán darle más detalles,- dijo Quint acercándose.

-Espere Doctora…- Fate quería saber mucho más y aunque sabía que la doctora no la dejaría, hay algo que sí quería saber y hacer. -¿Quién? ¿Signum? ¿Chrono? ¿Alguien más…?

Lindy temía que Fate preguntara eso. Hubiera querido dejar ese "detalle" para después pero ahora que su hija miraba a Signum fijamente sabía que eso no sería posible. Yunno no había matado a Fate porque alguien lo había matado antes. Así de simple había sido. Y Fate quería saber quién había sido.

-No…- dijo Lindy tratando de encontrar la mejor manera, sin embargo Clyde, que conocía bien a su hija se adelantó. Cualquier explicación o arreglo tendría que venir después.

Directo y sin maquillaje.

-Momoko Takamachi.-

Fate se quedó sin habla y miraba alternativamente a su madre, a su padre y a Signum.

-El mecanismo que los mantenía colgados se liberó cuando él activo el botón, para liberarlos en lugar de ahorcarlos. Mientras tú te confrontabas con él, la madre de Nanoha tomó tu pistola y le disparó. Sucedió frente a nuestros ojos conforme entrábamos,- terminó Clyde.

-Pero eso….- Fate quiso seguir elaborando sobre el tema pero Quint no lo permitió.

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana para el resto de la explicación,- le dijo la Doctora acercándose a ella y haciendo una seña a sus amigos.

-Mama…pero, ella ¿estará bien?- La mente de Fate apenas comenzaba a funcionar nuevamente después del shock que le produjo la noticia.

-Ya nos estamos encargando Fate. La señora Takamachi al igual que el resto de su familia están recuperándose y nos encargaremos de toda la parte administrativa y legal. Te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.-

Lindy había abrazado y besado levemente a su hija mientras hablaba, ya que para el final de la frase Quint literalmente los estaba empujando fuera de la habitación.

-Volveré en la noche Fate-chan… a cuidarte,- le dijo su madre ya desde afuera.

Quint y Lindy todavía argumentaban sobre eso, mientras su padre se despedía con la mano.

Ellis también se despidió tímidamente de ella y Fate se sintió un poco culpable. Según lo que Signum le había dicho ellas habían estado ahí ayudando y acompañando a su madre mientras estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, a quién Fate se moría por ver era a Nanoha.

Le habían dicho que Nanoha estaba ahí también en el hospital. ¿Estaría también bajo vigilancia médica y por eso no podía venir? A ella ciertamente no la dejarían moverse en un buen rato. Y tampoco es que pudiera.

"_Puede ser que este todavía en cama ó… cuidando a su familia quizá,"_ pensó Fate recordando perfectamente cuan malheridos estaban ellos después de haber pasado una semana con ese…demente.

-No pienses demasiado Testarossa…eso también es parte de la recuperación,- la voz de Signum desde la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. –Descansa. Regresaré antes de lo que imaginas así que no me extrañes,- le dijo y se alejó antes de que Fate cayera en la tentación de preguntarle algo comprometedor.

Fate sonrió. Signum por lo general no hablaba tanto, ni en ese tono tan ligero. Le estaba ocultado algo. O tal vez si en efecto había estado muy preocupada por ella. Lo que fuera Fate esperaba que al menos no fuera grave.

Trató de seguir el consejo de Signum y cerró los ojos para descansarlos un rato. Sintió que solo los había cerrado por un par de minutos cuando un ligero ruido la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Eso fue rápido,- dijo pensando que era Signum y se quedó muda al ver que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. La luz de la luna entraba donde antes había entrado la luz cálida del atardecer.

Sintió más que vio una presencia hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Siento haberte despertado,- dijo la sombra con voz suave y tímida poniéndose de pie lentamente.

El corazón de Fate dio un vuelco y sintió un dolor literalmente físico en el pecho. Respiró profundamente hasta que recedió.

-¿Estas bien?...- Nanoha se acercó lentamente hasta salir de la penumbra y Fate pudo verla bajo la luz plateada de la luna.

Una enfermera se acercó y encendió algunas de las luces indirectas.

-Testarossa-san, parece que ha tenido una larga siesta,- dijo echándole un rápido vistazo a Fate y a sus monitores.

Fate se dio cuenta entonces que tenía conectados múltiples sensores y el que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco se había salido del ritmo acompasado que tenía cuando dormía para incrementarse casi frenéticamente al ver a Nanoha. Se ruborizó.

-Ella no debe hablar mucho Señorita Takamachi… puede quedarse como indicaron la Almirante Harlaown y la Doctora Nakajima… pero la paciente debe estar tranquila y descansando o deberé pedirle que se retire.-

-Doctora Takamachi,- dijo Fate llamando la atención de la enfermera. –Es doctora Takamachi por favor.-

A la enfermera no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia la aclaración de Fate y la miró severamente antes de salir después de amenazar que mantendría los monitores vigilados.

-No se preocupe enfermera…- dijo Nanoha ya a la espalda de la chica.

Cuando se quedaron por fin a solas, ninguna de la dos sabía que decir. Parecía como si ninguna palabra fuera suficiente para expresar lo que sentían.

-Nanoha…-

-Fate…-

Finalmente lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron.

-Nunca falla, ¿verdad?,- dijo Fate. Nanoha solo asintió y se quedó en silencio.

-Estoy tan…es decir…me alegro tanto de que estés bien Nanoha….de que tu familia este bien,- dijo al final Fate mirando por fin los ojos azules que tanto había deseado ver desde que despertó la primera vez.

-Yo también…me alegro…que tu estés bien,- dijo Nanoha. –Lindy-san me avisó que habías despertado y consiguió un permiso especial para que pudiera venir a verte. Me dejó estar cuidándote un rato mientras dormías.-

Fate sonrió y trató de alcanzar la mano de Nanoha con un gruñido.

-¡No debes esforzarte Fate-chan!- le riñó en un murmullo Nanoha tomando ella la mano de Fate. –Esa enfermera de hierro regresará y me correrá…. Y todavía no quisiera irme.-

-Y yo no quisiera que te vayas,- le dijo Fate antes de poder contenerse.

Aunque después pensó que tal vez ya no quería contenerse. Durante las horas que habían estado en la Biblioteca Infinita, Fate se dio cuenta que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en rescatar a Nanoha. Incluso matar a Yunno había dejado de tener significado para ella cuando vio a Nanoha.

Y el dolor que había sentido cuando había pensado que realmente Nanoha moriría era algo que no quería volver a sentir nunca más en su vida. Era mucho peor que el dolor físico que sentía en esos momentos.

Fate apretó los dedos de Nanoha y la miró anhelante.

Un nuevo bip en el sensor le indicó que su ritmo cardiaco había cambiado otra vez y trató de serenarse, antes de que la enfermera regresara.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo Nanoha…- le dijo Fate… -Yo,…lo que ha pasado…-

Unos dedos cálidos se posaron sobre los labios de Fate. Lindy ya le había dicho antes de dejarla entrar que Fate no debía esforzarse y que tenía que recuperarse. Nanoha lo entendía y lo deseaba de la misma forma. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que Fate se recuperara….aunque no volvieran a estar juntas.

-Shhhh…Tendremos tiempo,- mintió Nanoha y rezó porque Fate no lo notara. –Ahora lo más importante es que Fate-chan se recupere,- dijo con una sonrisa.

Nanoha apretó la mano de Fate y acaricio sus cabellos y su mejilla. Esos ojos carmesí que tanto le gustaba la miraron de esa forma que le atravesaba el alma y Nanoha se estremeció.

-Descansa,- le dijo, -Yo estaré aquí a tu lado.-

Nanoha siguió tomando la mano de Fate y acariciando su cabello hasta que la agente cedió y cerró los ojos "por un momento" según le dijo.

La pelirroja estuvo ahí al lado de Fate incluso cuando Lindy regresó y le acercó una silla para que sentara al lado de su hija y después las observó por mucho tiempo mientras Nanoha se quedaba ahí solo sosteniendo su mano.

Cuando Fate abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban su habitación y la silla cerca de su cama, estaba vacía.

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Erusea Oeste de Midchilda, Casa de la Familia Harlaown, Día 20 Primer Mes.**

El día que la dieron la alta y regresó a la casa de sus padres para recuperarse, Fate se sintió no cómo si hubiera pasado una semana, sino una vida completa.

El caso, el operativo, el enfrentamiento con Yunno, su estadía en el hospital; todo se sentía lejano y distante, como si le hubiera pasado a alguien más. Su vida como Enforcer y agente de TSAB se sentía como a vidas de distancia. Su vida antes de Nanoha se sentía distante y vacía.

Y lo sabía a la perfección porque así se sentía. Porque después de esa noche en que Nanoha había ido a verla, no la había visto más. Nanoha no había regresado a su lado.

Lindy y Hayate le avisaron cuando dieron a alta a Momoko y a Shiro. También le avisaron cuando Miyuki Takamachi salió un par de días antes que ella. Y cuando ella salió del hospital, mientras Clyde empujaba la silla de ruedas que la obligaban a utilizar, Lindy también le aviso que Kyoya todavía se quedarían un par de días más.

Conforme fueron pasando los días y aunque todavía estaba en el hospital, Fate se fue enterando de lo que había pasado en los otros operativos, los arrestos de Gaiz y Scaglietti, los arrestos de los "protegidos" de Scaglietti, los niños que habían encontrado en el sótano de Scaglietti, las pruebas que habían encontrado, cómo avanzaban los casos legalmente. Lindy y Hayate tuvieron una corta charla con ella para avisarle que Momoko Takamachi no enfrentaría ningún cargo, ni tendría ningún problema legal por haber tomado la vida de Yunno Scrya.

Cuando la movieron fuera de Cuidados Intensivos, no tardo en enterarse del ataque sobre Shamal. Ya se le hacía raro que fuera solo Signum a verla a la UCI cuando que Shamal tenía aún más autorización que ella para estar ahí. Un día, después de que prácticamente toda la Sección Seis y muchas otras personas de TSAB hubieran ido a verla finalmente Shamal llegó también a visitarla en silla de ruedas empujada por Signum….y finalmente Fate pudo enterarse oficialmente, de que ya no eran solo "hermanas." Ese día Signum y Shamal le platicaron con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado durante el operativo con Scaglietti.

El último día antes de que la dieran de alta, Alto, quién había salido del coma antes que Fate, también fue a verla todavía con vendajes en la cabeza e idéntica silla de ruedas empujada por Vice.

Sin embargo, nadie le mencionaba a Nanoha. Nadie le decía nada sobre Nanoha.

Todos la trataban como a una heroína.|

Ella no se sentía como tal para nada.

Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación el corazón de Fate esperaba ver una cabellera de fuego y unos ojos azules, pero esa visión no llegaba. La voz que anhelaba escuchar y los ojos que anhelaba ver, no llegaban.

Y hasta ese día en que salió del hospital, ella no llegó.

Y entonces mientras avanzaban por los pasillos y en el elevador y en la extensa explanada de la entrada principal del hospital, Fate se descubrió a si misma buscando ese cabello entre las personas que la rodeaban. Pero ninguna de ellas fue Nanoha.

Ya en casa de sus padres, Quint finalmente le permitió moverse por sí misma, con mucha moderación. Podía levantarse para ir al baño y para comer…pero el resto del tiempo, debía estar en reposo todavía. Desde luego, aunque podía platicar todo lo que quisiera sobre "su caso", no podía trabajar. Ni checar sus mensajes todavía.

Así que los días de Fate transcurrían con una parte de la mañana sentada en una confortable silla, cerca del ventanal que daba al jardín interior mientras fingía leer. La otra parte del día, descansaba y se recuperaba, y también pese a que ya no estaba en el hospital, recibía visitas diversas.

Tanto a con su familia como con las visitas, Fate se mostraba siempre serena y tranquila. Trataba de sonreír lo más posible. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, en su mente, siempre presente estaba Nanoha y la frase que le había dicho esa noche.

Fate se dormía y se despertaba recordando esa frase. _"Yo estaré aquí a tu lado."_

Conforme pasaban los días y Fate se hartaba de recuperarse; y la llamada que esperaba no llegaba, y la visita que anhelaba no se presentaba; comprendió que no iba a llegar.

Entonces, ella tendría que ir a buscarla. Así que se esforzó aún más por descansar y recuperarse. Cada día que pasaba, lo único que estaba en la mente de Fate era recuperarse e ir a buscar a Nanoha.

Finalmente un día que ya no fingía leer mientras se sentaba "dócilmente" al sol, Lindy ya no pudo soportarlo.

-Nanoha-chan va a necesitar tiempo Fate.-

Fate miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo sé que la has esperado cada uno de estos días. Lo sé. Y también sé que lo primero que quieres hacer cuando Quint te de alta es ir a buscarla. Pero debes esperar. Ella…está pasando por mucho ahora Fate. Todos los dioses saben que me moría cuando estabas en esa cama de hospital, herida e inconsciente pero estas aquí ahora; cada día mejor, cada día más fuerte y no puedo dejar de pensar que pese a lo graves que fueron tus heridas, las de Nanoha lo han sido aún más.-

Todavía no la dejaban trabajar pero Quint había dicho que tal vez en un par de días ya podría checar sus mensajes y empezar a revisar los archivos oficiales de la misión. Lindy sabía que pronto tendrían que hablar con ella.

-Te veo recuperándote y me siento feliz; pero también te veo fingiendo que la urgencia no te carcome cada día, y eso no me hace feliz. Fate…así como tu necesitabas este tiempo para recuperarte físicamente, Nanoha también lo necesita.-

-Ella me dijo que estaría a mi lado, mama,- dijo Fate sin mirar a su madre.

Lindy dudó, pero después decidió que Fate ya estaba en ese punto donde necesitaba algo que le diera fuerzas para seguir. -Y lo ha estado cariño. Nanoha-chan habla con Hayate-chan o conmigo cada día, para preguntar por ti.-

Fate se giró rápidamente para mirar a su madre con sorpresa. Hayate le llamaba dos o tres veces al día. Todos los días. ¡Y no le había dicho nada! ¡Y su madre tampoco!

Antes de que Fate pudiera vociferar algo, Lindy levantó la mano y le lanzó una advertencia con la mirada. Fate respiró y se sosegó. Temporalmente. Hayate todavía se las pagaría…después. Su madre probablemente no.

-Nanoha nos ha pedido que no te digamos nada, Fate.-

-Pero…-

-Y tú tienes que respetar su decisión…de momento. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que sabes antes de plantarte frente a ella, irrumpir en su vida y hacer lo que sea que estés pensando hacer.-

-Estoy esperando saber,- dijo Fate mirando con determinación a su madre.

-Lo sé,- dijo Lindy también. –Esta noche, cuando llegue tu padre.-

.

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 9 Segundo Mes. 7:00 hrs**

Fate caminaba con decisión bajo los rayos del sol que todavía no calentaban lo suficiente hacía el edificio de Unidades Especiales donde estaban los cuarteles generales de la Sección Seis. Casi le parecía extraño que el año ya estuviera en su segundo mes y el invierno estuviera por terminar.

Ella había pasado por el invierno más crudo de su vida y no podía esperar a que la primera llegara.

Pese a la temprana hora, Signum ya estaba ahí en la puerta de su oficina, esperándola. Fate le había avisado desde hacía varios días que ese sería su primer día de regreso en la oficina.

-¿Un poco de sparring Testarossa?- la saludó su segunda al mando.

Fate sonrió. –Todavía no, pero pronto Signum…y esta vez yo seré quien trapee el suelo contigo. Es más, les avisaré a todos desde una semana antes para que no limpien los pisos en ese tiempo.-

Ese día y los que siguieron Fate se enteró de cómo habían estado las cosas realmente en la Sección durante su ausencia, los casos que estaban siguiendo en esos momentos. Leyó los reportes de todos respecto al caso Scrya y los expedientes nuevos que se abrieron para Scaglietti y Gaiz.

Dejó para el final el reporte detallado de pruebas y los informes de la Biblioteca Infinita. Ahí venían los detalles que sus padres le habían mencionado varios días atrás y que Fate se había esforzado para dejar hasta el final.

Yunno, aparte de asesinar a las familias de los investigadores de proyecto Sankt Káiser había asesinado a decenas de mujeres. De diferentes características físicas. Solo las cinco últimas compartían características con Nanoha. Y guardaba trofeos de cada una de ellas, y a diferencia de las familias donde lo que guardaba eran "recuerdos" fotográficos de las torturas que les infringía; en el caso de las mujeres guardaba sus ojos. Encontraron más de cien. Encontraron todos sus trofeos en ese mismo sótano de la Biblioteca. En su casa, tal y como el equipo de Griffith había reportado, no habían encontrado nada. Todo lo tenía en lo que había sido el laboratorio de la madre de Fate.

Y también ahí, había asesinado, torturado y violado a todas esas mujeres; a diferencia de las familias, a quienes asesinaba y torturaba en sus propias casas. Tal y cómo Nanoha había dicho desde el principio, los peritos forenses y de análisis de la conducta, indicaban que parecía que dos personas diferentes habían cometido los asesinatos. Los modos operandi, las motivaciones, las gratificaciones…eran diferentes.

El único caso donde las dos personalidades asesinas confluyeron, fue el de la familia Takamachi. También leyó el reporte de la vida miserable que Yunno había vivido con Scaglietti, a quién ya se estaba procesando por el asesinato y abuso de decenas de niños, incluyendo a Lutecia Alpine.

Y hasta el final, Fate leyó con detenimiento el reporte del médico de la familia Takamachi, las lesiones que cada uno había sufrido y los diagnósticos que habían recibido. Leyó el "diario" donde Yunno registraba todo lo que hacía a sus víctimas. Y después se obligó a escuchar. Escuchó las grabaciones que les había hecho escuchar a ellos. Escuchó cómo les hablaba y lo que les decía. Escuchó durante las mismas horas que la familia de Nanoha había sido torturada para generar esos archivos y también escuchó las horas, que la misma Nanoha había pasado con él.

Sus padres habían tratado de prepararla. Pero no había manera de prepararse para eso. Simplemente no la había.

Ella ya no era una investigadora ajena y distante en ese caso. Se había involucrado. Demasiado.

Tanto que había llegado, ese día, un mes antes; deseando matarlo.

Le había dolido mucho cuando sus padres le habían contado lo que había en esos archivos. Había tratado de entender lo que su madre le decía. Pero la verdad es que no había entendido verdaderamente hasta ese momento.

Ahora entendía lo que su madre decía respecto a que Nanoha necesitaría tiempo.

Pero Fate necesitaba que Nanoha supiera que ella también estaría a su lado.

.

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Altseim Sur de Midchilda, Residencia Takamachi, Día 12 Segundo Mes.**

Hacía solo tres días que había regresado a la oficina y tenía pilas de trabajo acumulado pero pese a ello, esa tarde no regresó a TSAB.

No le había avisado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Signum y mucho menos a su madre.

Fate sabía dónde vivía Nanoha con Alisa y Suzuka, pero nunca había ido a casa de su familia. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente ya donde estaba la casa de la familia y no le costó nada de trabajo encontrar Midori-ya. El restaurante estaba cerrado y un letrero en la puerta principal informaba que la gran reapertura tendría lugar en dos semanas más.

Con decisión Fate tocó el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa familiar.

Buscó por varios lugares el micrófono del intercomunicador pero no halló ninguno. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la puerta se abrió y quedó frente a frente con el padre de Nanoha.

Fate nunca había hablado con él. Sin embargo, a esas alturas ya se sabía su expediente de memoria; aunque llevaba retirado más de treinta años era todavía respetado a las esferas militares de inteligencia y muchas partes de su expediente eran todavía, clasificadas. Momoko Takamachi tenía una historia similar en TSAB. Ambos se habían retirado prácticamente en la cúspide de sus carreras cuando todavía eran jóvenes pero respetados y hubieran podido acceder a puestos más altos e importantes. Lo habían dejado todo por algo más.

Algo que un mes atrás les había sido arrebatado violentamente.

-Buenas tardes…Takamachi-san. Lamento importunar,- inició Fate haciendo una leve reverencia tratando que su voz sonara serena y respetuosa, -No tengo una cita y no llame antes de venir pero quisiera hablar con su hija Nanoha, por favor.-

Shiro no dijo nada, no respondió al saludo y solo escrutó a Fate de pies a cabeza con mirada penetrante.

Fate sintió que empezaría a enrojecer en cualquier momento bajo esa mirada y rezó por un milagro.

-TSAB no es bienvenida en esta casa, Agente Testarossa,- dijo Shiro al final del escrutinio.

Fate tragó.

-No vengo en calidad de Agente de TSAB, señor Takamachi…vengo a ver a su hija….de manera personal.-

-¿Qué desea con mi hija señorita Testarossa, si no viene en calidad de Agente de TSAB?-

Hasta ahí llegó el esfuerzo de Fate por no ruborizarse, más aún cuando una guapa mujer madura se acercó a Shiro también mirando a Fate fijamente. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que era la madre de Nanoha.

Ambos esperaron.

-Yo deseo hablar con ella,- dijo con firmeza pese que sentía la cara caliente y continuo mirándolos a los ojos sabiendo que ese solo deseo no sería suficiente para ellos, -Ella….es muy importante para mí. No…- se corrigió, -Ella es lo más importante para mí.-

-¿Y qué pasa si ella no desea hablar con usted Agente?- preguntó Shiro.

Fate se turbó. Pero aguantó.

-Le pediría respetuosamente, que ella me lo dijera.-

Los esposos Takamachi se miraron. Fate no pudo leer nada en sus rostros, pero aparentemente su conversación silenciosa había sido favorable para Fate porque Shiro se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y le indicó que esperara ahí, cerrando el portón tras ella.

Momoko se dio la vuelta y regresó por sus pasos hacia la casa de la familia. Fate se quedó donde Shiro le había indicado mirando el hermoso jardín que los Takamachi tenían.

-Mi familia ha sufrido mucho, Agente Testarossa. Nanoha quizá más que nadie. Ese tipo…le hizo cosas innombrables a mi familia a causa de usted…Ese….tipo, nos hizo escuchar sus….conversaciones….con mi hija,- pese a la evidente incomodidad y repulsión que el tema le causaba Shiro continuo con serenidad, -Usted dice que ella es lo más importante para usted pero yo solo recuerdo su voz diciéndole que no puede tener compromisos, ni con ella, ni con nadie, que no sea TSAB. Él le dijo, una y otra vez que usted la sacrificaría por TSAB, ya que para usted no había nada, ni nadie, más importante que TSAB.-

Fate aguantó la mirada de Shiro. Era cierto. Ella había dicho todo eso. En otro momento, cuando ella inclusive, había sido otra persona. Cuando todavía no se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de un mundo sin ella; de una vida sin Nanoha.

Pero no era Fate por quien Shiro se preocupaba. Ella había estado en efecto, haciendo su trabajo. Fate sabía que todavía tendría que ganarse, sino la confianza, si el respeto de ese hombre.

Sintiéndose nuevamente serena y segura, sabiendo que estaba mirando al padre de la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo, Fate dejó solo que su corazón hablara.

-Takamachi-san… he cometido muchos errores con su hija. No puedo resarcirlos. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Lo único que puedo cambiar es el camino que tengo frente a mí. No puedo prometer que nunca más volveré a cometer errores. Pero si puedo prometerle que siempre la protegeré. Aunque ella no quiera volver a verme nunca más en su vida. Pero si ella…me da la oportunidad, lo único que quisiera es estar a su lado y….protegerla,…yo- Fate se interrumpió y aunque no le parecía que esas palabras fueran suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentía por Nanoha Takamachi, de todas maneras las dijo, -Yo…amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo.-

Shiro la miro con fijeza y le pregunto sin compasión -¿Más que a TSAB?... ¿La ama usted lo suficiente como para dejar de ser Agente?-

Fate se quedó en silencio mirando a Shiro. Esa era una pregunta que nunca se había planteado en su vida. Desde que su madre y su hermana murieron y empezó una nueva vida con los Harlaown, TSAB había formado parte de su vida. Nunca se había planteado otra meta más que ser agente y proteger a otros de monstruos como el que le había arrebatado a su familia. Proteger a los más débiles, a los que no podían protegerse. Eso era lo único que había deseado.

La pregunta de Shiro la había dejado helada.

-Tal vez deba preguntarse si realmente ama a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo, Agente Testarossa,- le dijo Shiro quien la miraba con la certeza de que Fate no contestaría su última pregunta. –Tómelo en consideración cuando hable con ella.-

Después de decir eso, le hizo una seña a Fate para que lo siguiera. La casa de los Takamachi era una versión modernizada de antiguas viviendas tradicionales de la zona. Era una moderna construcción de madera con grandes ventanales y jardines exteriores. Un pasillo exterior techado formaba un agradable espacio de transición entre el interior y el exterior. Se respiraba mucha paz caminando por ese espacio.

Y mientras avanzaba y veía el espacio íntimo de la familia Takamachi, Fate entendió porque Shiro y Momoko habían dejado sus carreras en el ejército y TSAB. Ellos habían querido que sus hijos, que su familia, creciera lejos de esa misma vida en la que Fate había crecido. Fate aprendió desde muy temprana edad que sus padres adoptivos luchaban contra personas malas. Y por eso debían dejarlos a ella y a Chrono solos a veces, por eso trabajaban duramente y por eso a veces los lastimaban. Los Harlaown se educaban y se entrenaban para proteger. Se cultivaban en el deber. No existía para ellos algo como la "vida normal." Ellos protegían y Fate había crecido deseando proteger de la misma forma y desde ese punto de vista, nunca había sido civil.

A eso habían renunciado Shiro y Momoko, ellos habían decidido proteger a su familia de otra forma.

Y Shiro prácticamente le estaba diciendo a Fate que tendría que hacer la misma elección.

Fate no pudo seguir pensando porque llegaron al jardín trasero donde Nanoha estaba sentada en una amplia mesa de madera con sus hermanos. Al parecer estaban trabajando en el proyecto de reapertura del restaurante.

Todos se quedaron repentinamente en silencio. Nanoha miraba a Fate como si quien estuviera ahí de pie al lado de su padre fuera un fantasma. Miyuki y Kyoya miraban alternativamente de Fate a Nanoha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer la madre de Nanoha no les había avisado que Fate estaba "de visita."

-La Agente Testarossa desea hablar contigo Nanoha,- dijo Shiro adelantándose. –Dice que si no deseas hablar con ella, prefiere escucharlo de ti y me parece justo. Así que… ¿Deseas hablar con ella?-

Nanoha se ruborizó intensamente primero por la sorpresa de ver a Fate y después por la forma en que Shiro estaba hablando. Su padre era siempre sereno y gentil, pero ahora su actitud pese a ser tranquila y pausada, era defensiva. Daba la impresión de que si decía que no quería hablar con Fate, sacaría a la agente a rastras.

Nanoha se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre y a Fate.

-Sí, papá- le dijo a Shiro, -Si deseos hablar con ella.-

Nanoha sabía que tendría que hablar con Fate tarde o temprano. Durante todos esos días, cada vez que hablaba con Lindy o con Hayate para ver como seguía Fate, sabía que ese día se acercaba y sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios temores antes de encontrarse con ella.

Uno de sus mayores temores era su familia. Después de que todos salieron del hospital, ninguno había hablado de lo que les había pasado durante esos días de cautiverio. Y tampoco hablaron de lo que Yunno les había revelado acerca de su relación con Fate. Simplemente estaban tratando de sobrevivir, de recuperar la vida que les habían arrebatado y de evitar de la tortura que habían vivido los transformara aún más. Estaban tratando de mantener la fe en ellos mismos. Además de que Nanoha no sabía que decirles acerca de Fate. ¿Qué era Fate para ella? ¿Qué era ella para Fate? ¿Podría responder a las preguntas que ellos le harían si abría esa puerta? ¿Podría explicarse a sí misma sus sentimientos por Fate?

Nanoha esperaba que cuando estuviera frente a frente con Fate ya tuviera las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero ahí estaba ya la mirada carmesí que tanto había extrañado y todavía no las tenía.

Miyuki y Kyoya se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia la casa después de mirar a Fate, en silencio pero con una advertencia. La misma que brillaba en los ojos de Shiro antes de seguirlos.

-Estaremos cerca Nanoha.-

Fate no rehuyó la mirada de ninguno de ellos y cuando estuvieron a solas, Nanoha esperaba algún reproche de su parte por no haber regresado a verla mientras estuvo en el hospital, o por no llamarla, pero ninguno de los dos llegó.

En lugar de ello, Fate se acercó más a ella y muy lentamente, casi como si esperara que Nanoha se desvaneciera en cualquier momento como una visión, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la sostuvo entre las suyas mientras la miraba.

La miraba de esa forma penetrante que siempre desarmaba a Nanoha pero esta vez, la mirada de la rubia era diferente…anhelante, sobrecogida, desbordada.

Nanoha trató de hablar pero Fate la detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios que después acarició su mejilla y acomodó unas hebras de su cabello, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No digas nada de momento Nanoha,- dijo con una sonrisa triste, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente en ningún momento –Lo siento mucho Nanoha. Siento mucho haberme tardado. Me he tardado en todo y realmente, realmente lo lamento.-

Nanoha quiso decir algo otra vez per nuevamente Fate se lo impidió.

-No, escúchame por favor. Si después quieres decirme algo te prometo escucharte hasta el final. Todo lo que tengas que decirme sin rechistar pero primero, escúchame por favor.-

Fate temía que sí decía lo que había ido a decir rápidamente su oportunidad pasaría y entonces, perdería a Nanoha para siempre. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque eso no pasara.

-Fate-chan…-

Nanoha miró a Fate y el anhelo en su mirada la hizo ceder.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas Nanoha. Ese día, en tu apartamento, me dijiste que no te dejara alejarte y yo te prometí que no te dejaría alejarte, que te protegería y que rescataríamos a tu familia. Te hubiera fallado en todo si no hubiera sido por muchas otras personas, que estuvieron a mi lado para cumplir esas últimas promesas por mí…He dicho cosas que no he debido decir y me he callado otras, que he debido decir antes. Y por todo eso, lo siento mucho Nanoha.-

Nanoha sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eras en mi vida hasta que estuviste a punto de morir… yo sabía que quería protegerte… que quiero protegerte…pero no sabía la razón. Siempre desde el primer momento que llegaste a TSAB, quise ahorrarte los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos. Y aunque no sabía porque, si sabía que tenía miedo de ti y lo que me hacías sentir porque podías ver a través de mí de una forma en que nunca, nadie lo ha hecho. En ese momento no supe la razón y esa ignorancia, me ha hecho y te ha hecho daño.

Fate hizo una pausa, e inspiró profundamente. No habría vuelta atrás después de lo que diría. No podría retractarse, no habría arrepentimientos.

-Te amo Nanoha...Quisiera estar ahí para ti y no dejar que te alejes nunca más.-

Nanoha se obligó a quedarse en silencio. Demasiadas emociones se agolpaban en su interior para arriesgarse a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

El silencio de Nanoha le pesó a Fate pero aguantó. En el fondo, sabía que Nanoha todavía necesitaba tiempo. Mientras iba en camino se había repetido mil veces que no una esperaría una respuesta. Ninguna respuesta.

-No tienes que decirme nada…Yo no vine hoy aquí esperando una respuesta. Solo vine para decirte…lo que siento…esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario….y estaré a tu lado si me necesitas.-

Cuando terminó de hablar Fate estaba roja hasta las orejas. Nunca en toda su vida se había confesado a alguien de esa manera. Nunca le había dicho "esas" dos palabras a nadie en la vida pese a su edad. Había habido chicas que le habían gustado, quizá se había enamorado adolescentemente de alguna… pero nunca había sentido esa vorágine abrasadora que sentía cuando estaba con Nanoha.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada,- empezó Nanoha. –No llegaste tarde Fate…yo debí saber que la persona estaba demasiado cerca, debí ver que algo estaba mal con Yunno….-

Fate trató de interrumpirla pero ahora fue el turno de Nanoha de negarse.

-Sé que vas a decirme que no había manera de saberlo…Lo sé. Es posible que sea así. Pero no podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado- Nanoha trataba de encontrar las palabras. -Yo también siento no haber estado a tu lado como prometí. Yo… necesitaba tiempo Fate…todavía lo necesito...-

Nanoha no le dijo a Fate que no había pasado un día que no deseara estar a su lado, un día en que no se muriera por verla, un solo día en que no necesitara su abrazo. No podía decirle eso en esos momentos. No antes de lo que tenía que decirle.

Fate asintió y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. Nanoha no le había dicho que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero tampoco le había dicho que no. Fate ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora lo único que podía hacer era darle a Nanoha ese tiempo que pedía y cumplir lo que había ofrecido. Esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Hay una decisión que tengo que tomar Fate. Muy pronto y de esa decisión, tal vez dependan muchas cosas en nuestras vidas.-

Fate no se quedó mucho tiempo más después de eso. No trató de besar a Nanoha en los labios pero si la abrazó cuando ésta la despidió en la puerta. Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente para arrancarse de los brazos de Fate. Nunca había podido pensar claramente cuando estaba así de cerca de la Agente y ese era un lujo, que no en esos momentos, no podía darse. Tenía que pensar lo más claramente posible.

Ambas se miraron intensamente antes de que Nanoha cerrara la puerta para dejar a Fate de pie afuera de su casa. Sin que la otra lo supiera, ambas se quedaron tocando la puerta un buen rato después de que esta se cerró, separándolas.

Ellas no lo sabían pero la familia de Nanoha, sentada en la mesa de la cocina mirando las pantallas de las nuevas cámaras de vigilancia que Shiro había instalado, si lo sabían. Estas mostraban el interior y el exterior de la puerta principal y los cuatro Takamachi vieron como ambas mujeres se quedaban apoyadas en la puerta largo rato, cómo si no pudieran alejarse una de la otra.

Cuando Nanoha por fin entró a la casa, sus padres y sus hermanos la esperaban en silencio sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Las pantallas estaban apagadas.

Nanoha esperaba que fuera su padre el que hiciera la pregunta pero para su sorpresa, fue su madre quién la hizo.

Una sola pregunta.

-¿La amas?-

.

**Puerto de Midchilda, Distrito de Central, Día 15 Segundo Mes 17:00 hrs**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Fate había estado en casa de la familia Takamachi.

Cuando esa mañana, la agente respondió una llamada y la voz de Nanoha la saludó al otro lado de la línea, casi le da un infarto. Pese a que se encontraba en una reunión con Signum y Vice, prácticamente saltó como impulsada por un resorte y se alejó de su escritorio para tener un poco de privacidad para hablar con ella.

Nanoha le había pedido que se vieran esa tarde y la citó en la zona del puerto. En el puente que unía la zona continental con la pequeña isla del faro.

Fate había llegado con varios minutos de anticipación esperando serenarse mientras esperaba a Nanoha, solo para encontrarse con que la pelirroja ya estaba ahí. Fate la observ0, apoyada contra el barandal mirando absortamente hacia el mar. La luz dorada del atardecer arrancaba destellos de fuego del cabello de Nanoha cada vez que la leve brisa marina lo agitaba. Esa tarde, a diferencia de su estilo habitual, Nanoha llevaba el cabello suelto y Fate sentía que el aliento le faltaba ante la visión de la mujer que amaba.

Lo único que Fate lamentaba es que el resto de los mortales también pudiera mirarla y esa visión no estuviera reservada solo para ella.

Como si sintiera su presencia, Nanoha volteó para encontrarse con Fate caminando hacia ella.

Fate se acercó sonriendo y su mirada se fundió con la de Nanoha. Algo en la profundidad de los ojos azules hizo que su corazón saltara con aprensión.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Nanoha, se apoyó sobre el barandal justo como lo hacía la pelirroja y esperó.

No dijo nada, ni hola, ni cómo estás. Ninguna palabra vana que aligerara lo que había ido a escuchar. Nanoha le había dicho que tenía que tomar una decisión y por lo que Fate podía ver, ya la había tomado.

-Hice mal Fate-chan,- empezó Nanoha, -Cuando me dijiste que querías protegerme y prometiste rescatar a mi familia, hice mal en aceptar y dejar que pensaras que era tu obligación protegerme. Yo…me alegro que quieras estar ahí para mí, si lo necesito…pero….- El corazón de Fate se encogió ante ese "pero" -…Pero no quiero que seas tú siempre la que me proteja. Yo…también quiero estar ahí para ti y también quiero protegerte.-

Fate se incorporó en toda su estatura y trató de tomar a Nanoha en sus brazos pero las manos de ella en su pecho la detuvieron. Nanoha miraba a Fate con determinación.

-Antes de que pueda… responder a tus sentimientos, debo hacerme más fuerte Fate. En todos los sentidos. Mi padre me dijo que literalmente, te pidió que eligieras entre TSAB y yo. Quiero que sepas que eso no es lo que yo deseo. No quiero que elijas y no quiero que protegerme, sea una obligación para ti...-

-No es una obligación…quiero protegerte porque…-

Nanoha silenció a Fate rápidamente con su mano al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. Si escuchaba a Fate diciendo que la amaba otra vez, tal vez su determinación flaquearía y no podía permitírselo.

-Quiero cumplir mi promesa en toda su extensión Fate…quiero estar a tu lado…pero también quiero que sigas siendo la misma persona que eres y que sigas haciendo lo que amas hacer. Sé cuáles son las razones por las que lo haces. Estuve ahí en la cena de fin de año ¿recuerdas?...Si, quiero que estés a mi lado y me protejas, pero también deseo ser capaz de cuidarme y de protegerte cuando sea necesario. –

Fate sintió una tristeza indescriptible extendiéndose en su pecho.

-He recibido una propuesta que me permitirá hacerme más fuerte Fate…Ahora que…el laboratorio de Scaglietti ha sido desmantelado y mi proyecto de investigación ha desaparecido, esa propuesta es una alternativa para mí. No creo que muchas Universidades se peleen por tener a la Asistente de un asesino y pederasta en serie entre sus filas,- dijo Nanoha sonriendo con ironía.

-Eres una profesional muy talentosa y cualquier organización sería muy afortunada de tenerte, Nanoha,- le dijo Fate seriamente.

Nanoha se apartó de Fate y se giró para mirar hacia el mar. Decirle a Fate todo lo que había decidido iba a demandar de toda su determinación y toda su voluntad.

-Esa propuesta implica que deje Midchilda por un tiempo…varios meses, de hecho.-

Fate se envaró, Nanoha la sintió y se volvió para mirarla.

-No quiero irme prometiendo algo que todavía no puedo cumplir, ni quiero pedirte que me esperes. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve conseguir lo que quiero conseguir y creo que ambas…necesitamos ese tiempo Fate.-

-¿A dónde…?- preguntó Fate pero Nanoha meneo la cabeza negativamente.

-Sería demasiada tentación…para ambas Fate,- le dijo Nanoha. –Quisiera estar ahí para ti cuando llegue el momento…como esa mujer… con la que tú quieres estar, pero más fuerte, recuperada. Si cuando ese momento llegue, tú todavía…quieres estar conmigo…-

Pese a su propia tristeza, Fate se dio cuenta de que para Nanoha no estaba siendo nada fácil la decisión que estaba tomando. Prácticamente la estaba dejando libre, no porque lo necesitara para ir a buscar eso que pretendía alcanzar, sino para que Fate no se sintiera amarrada a ella durante el tiempo que le iba a tomar conseguirlo.

Por esa misma razón Nanoha no le decía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Por esa razón no le había dicho si la amaba pese a que tenía que irse. Podría haberlo dicho y aun así Fate la habría dejado ir, pero finalmente entendió sus razones. Nanoha era la única que podía enfrentarse a su destino y tomar las riendas de su vida. Esa era la única manera de superar lo que había vivido esos días y quería hacerlo antes que tomar cualquier otra decisión.

Fate sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Nanoha. Si eso era lo que Nanoha necesitaba, ella estaría ahí cuando regresara.

-Ve,- le dijo con la voz un poco alterada por la emoción, -Y esfuérzate…Yo estaré aquí cuando regreses….-

Nanoha miró a Fate y cerrando la distancia entre ellas, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para rozar sus labios con un beso leve e íntimo que dejó una huella indeleble en los de Fate hasta mucho después de que Nanoha se hubiera ido.

Fate se quedó en el puente mirando al mar hasta que el cielo estuvo oscuro y las estrellas brillaron sobre su cabeza.

"_Parece que se ha hecho tarde ya,"_ pensó la Enforcer mirando a las estrellas, _"Y también parece que hay muchas formas de decir ´Te amo´…."_

Realmente no le importaba que fuera tarde.

No tenía prisa.

No tenía prisa en absoluto.

.


	21. Epilogo

**NT: **¿Ya leyeron el capítulo Veinte? No se vayan con la finta. Este es solo el epílogo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Fate-Nanoha, y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

EPILOGO -

**.**

_**OCHO MESES DESPUES**_

**.**

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 15, Décimo Mes. 7:00 hrs**

.

Con el desmantelamiento de la otrora ilustre Sección Nueve y después del éxito de la misión "Trivium," Hayate y la Sección Seis habían recibido un "ascenso" involuntario. Medio en serio, medio en broma todos habían empezado a llamarlos la Sección "Seis punto Nueve" pero en la práctica, Unidades Especiales, realmente necesitaba un equipo especial que se hiciera cargo de los casos delicados que resolvía la Sección Nueve.

Así que los bonos de Hayate, Fate y compañía subieron grandemente después del éxito de su última misión; pero la cantidad de trabajo de la Sección creció exponencialmente.

Especialmente esa mañana, que se habían despertado para encontrarse con que un atentado de proporciones mayúsculas había sido perpetrado contra la institución del Banco Central de Midchilda.

Fate y Signum se dirigían a toda prisa a la sala de juntas de la Sección a donde Hayate los había convocado. Cuando entraron, Griffith y Verossa junto con Misato y Ellis, ya se encontraban ahí.

-Esto está empezando a traerme muy malos recuerdos,- dijo Verossa cuando Fate y Signum entraron. –No me gusta cuando empiezas a llamar a toda tu gente al mismo tiempo Coronel.-

Hayate estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa con Rein a su lado entregándole el último informe del caso que tendrían que hacerse cargo.

-Estamos cortos de staff Verossa, lo sabes y este caso, seguramente va a ser uno especial.-

A una seña de Hayate, Rein proyectó dos fotografías en pantalla que todos en la Sección conocían muy bien.

-Veyron y Cypha Huckebein…- dijo Fate mirando las imágenes.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo convaleciendo y recuperándose, ya cerrado el caso Scrya-Scaglietti, TSAB estuvo rastreándolos debido a sus implicaciones con el intento de asesinato de Zest Grangaitz sin éxito. Incluso cuando Fate regresó, lo intentaron nuevamente pero todos los rastros que siguieron los llevaron a puntos muertos.

Hayate les resumió la información que tenía mientras Rein la enviaba también a todos los presentes.

-Los hermanos Huckebein fueron captados ayer por las cámaras de seguridad cerca de la sede del Banco Central de Midchilda….y hoy, todos los servidores del Banco fueron "atacados" al mismo tiempo. El área especial de crimen informático está tratando de contener el desastre financiero de proporciones bíblicas que esto puede ocasionar, pero dado que todas las operaciones inician dentro de una hora, hasta ese momento sabremos realmente cual es la magnitud del daño. El Almirante Graham y la Almirante Lindy quieren que nos hagamos cargo del caso ya que están seguros que ha sido un atentado terrorista.-

-¿Ya hubo una reivindicación?- preguntó Signum.

-Desde el primer momento,- explico Rein proyectando una nueva imagen en pantalla.

La imagen mostraba una terminal del Banco en la que se leía, "ESTO ES EL PRINCIPIO."

Y estaba firmado, "Huckebein"

-¿Por qué repentinamente esas ratas salen de la comodidad de su organización criminal para hacer esto?- preguntó Verossa inquisitivamente.

-Esa es una de las preguntas que los Almirantes quieren que respondamos. Pero más importante…quieren que los encontremos y los detengamos,- dijo Hayate.

-Tu misma lo has dicho Coronel, estamos cortos de staff…vamos a tener que hacer milagros otra vez,- le rebatió Verossa arqueando una ceja.

-Es por eso que les he conseguido un poco de ayuda,- Hayate se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta. –Como ustedes saben el curso de la Academia de TSAB en Vaizen terminó a finales del verano. Con nuestras nuevas… "tareas", he recibido autorización superior para ampliar nuestro personal y los instructores me recomendaron a varios candidatos. Aunque todavía tendremos que seleccionar a otros más, el día de hoy quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro de la Sección Seis.-

Hayate abrió la puerta de la sala e hizo una seña.

-Sus resultados en las sesiones de entrenamiento intensivos han sido excepcionales y viene con altas recomendaciones de la academia…confió en que su labor será de gran ayuda y en que todos le darán la bienvenida…les presento a la Agente Auxiliar…Nanoha Takamachi.-

Fate se quedó clavada en su silla viendo como una atractiva pelirroja de brillantes ojos azules, enfundada en un uniforme negro como el que todos ellos vestían entraba en la sala de juntas.

-Hola chicos, - les dijo Nanoha sonriendo, -Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos…-

Todos se levantaron para saludarla entusiastamente, gratamente sorprendidos. Incluso Ellis la recibió con amabilidad.

Ahí, en medio de la actividad frenética donde inicialmente sus caminos se habían cruzado para iniciar un viaje que no sabían a donde las llevaría; las miradas de Nanoha y Fate se encontraron nuevamente.

Y Fate supo que la espera, había terminado.

* * *

**~FIN~**


End file.
